La Estrella del Norte
by Misao Wood Tolchristie
Summary: ¿Creías que sólo habían hombres en la Comunidad del Anillo? ¡Pues no! Conoce la historia de la intrépida Mislif, sus alegrías, sus penas, sus enojos, pero sobre todo, sus amores... y en los enredos en que se involucrará por estos. ¡PRONTA REEDICIÓN!
1. La Decisión

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 1

"LA DECISIÓN"

Año 3018; año 1418 de la Comarca.

Mientras unos pequeños hobbits partían temerosamente de su querida Comarca hacia el pueblo de Bree, corriendo grandes riesgos y escapando de los Jinetes Negros, los Nazgûl de Mordor, una enérgica y rebelde joven escapaba de un casi certero golpe de varilla. Allá en las frías, opacas y olvidadas Montañas Grises, volvía a nacer, a orillas del Río Gris, un pequeño pueblo.

A pesar de que el paisaje fuera un poco monótono y carente de color, tenía su encanto propio; pequeños matorrales castaños en las praderas daban paso a unas cuidadas y dulces tierras pobladas por personas alegres, tranquilas y casi excluidas de los problemas de la Tierra Media, como la Comarca de los pacíficos Hobbits allá en el Oeste.

- ¡Ven acá, chiquilla malcriada!- gritaba iracunda una madre, dando claro ejemplo de que, a pesar de ser un pueblo pacífico, también tenían sus momentos de rabia acumulada.

- ¿Cómo no voy a ser así, si tú eres mi madre?- replicaba con burlona malicia su hija.

Esa era su forma de ser: siempre divirtiéndose a costa de los demás. Siempre igual a su padre había demostrado ser Mislif, hija del valiente y aventurero Musolf. Éste último había viajado mucho por la Tierra Media y tenía muchas amistades fuera de la raza de los Humanos; demostrando así, que cada lugar tiene su propio Bilbo Bolsón, algunos, eso sí, más conocidos que otros.

Pero volviendo al tema; Mislif acababa de dar un gran salto hacia atrás y esquivar un molesto golpe de varilla de su madre. Ambas estaban en el comedor de una modesta casita campestre, ubicada en una pacífica orilla del entonces tranquilo Río Gris.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que tu lugar es la vida de hogar, no con esas amistades raras y masculinas!- repetía entre gritos la madre.

- ¡Por Elendil, madre!- suspiró Mislif con pesadumbre-. Sólo continúo las relaciones amistosas de los conocidos de mi padre.

- ¡¿Qué Elendil, ni qué ocho cuartos!- replicó la madre, enojándose más-. ¡Tú eres una joven demasiado respetable, como para que la gente te vea con esos magos de tercera, además de enanos raros!

- Yo soy amiga de quien quiera- siseó Mislif, enojándose-. Apuesto a que si fuera por ti, yo ya estaría casada y con una docena de niños.

- ¡Al menos serías una señorita, y no un hombre en cuerpo de mujer! ¡Más encima, me enteré de que esos "personajes" te han estado enseñando a ocupar una especie de dardos asesinos!

- Sí, ¿y qué?- sonrió la joven con satisfacción. Era completamente cierto que le estaban enseñando una técnica para lanzar dardos de metal, poniéndose uno en medio de dos dedos, para luego lanzarlos con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Ah, ya sé! La gorda y vieja "señorita" Tolfin ha estado husmeando otra vez.

- Sí, y gracias a ella que me he enterado en lo que pierdes tu tiempo- contestó la madre con cierta malicia-. En vez de hacer o aprender esas cosas, podrías tratar de conquistar a ese joven, amigo tuyo..., Olivorn, de la casa de..., de los Fontes de Río Gris.

- ¡Por Elendil, madre!- exclamó Mislif, con gran sorpresa-. ¡Oliv es mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo piensas que voy a coquetearle o...?- su voz se apagó con un gesto de asco. No era que Olivorn, de la casa de los Fontes de Río Gris, fuera poco atractivo, sino todo lo contrario; pero, para una chica como Mislif, el sólo hecho de pensar en "esa cosa cursi, llamada amor" le producían náuseas.

- ¡Será tu mejor amigo, pero eso no le impide a sus padres verte como un buen partido para él!- comentó la madre con orgullo.

- ¡Ya! ¡No lo soporto más!- exclamó Mislif, tras una pausa-. ¡Si vas a seguir sin aceptar mi forma de ser, y vas a obligarme a hacer algo para lo que no nací, me iré!

- ¿Sí? ¿Y a dónde?- preguntó la madre burlona.

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- sonrió Mislif, volviendo a su antigua y maliciosa burla-. Pues, te lo diré: Hasym, ese mago de tercera, según tú, se marchará con algunos enanos de viaje y yo iré con ellos.

- ¡¿Te volviste loca!- bramó la mujer, horrorizada-. ¡¿Viajar con unos locos, igual como lo hizo tu padre!

- Sí- limitóse a contestar Mislif.

- ¡No, no y no! ¡No volveré a ser el hazmerreír del pueblo!- gruñó la madre con desdén y con un escalofrío, al recordar tiempos pasados-. Tu padre ya me causó bastantes vergüenzas en el pasado.

- ¿Ah, sí?- murmuró la joven, fríamente-. ¿Sabes por qué creo que murió mi padre? Porque tú lo obligaste a hacer algo que nunca quiso: quedarse a vivir en un sólo lugar. Tus padres lo obligaron a casarse y a "sentar cabeza", así enfermó y al tiempo murió; pero yo lo recuerdo bien, muy bien. Recuerdo sus palabras y su nostalgia por poder volver a salir. Llegué a pensar que su estancia en este maldito pueblo era por culpa mía, por ser una responsabilidad para él, pero me equivoqué: eras tú la que le impedía ser libre y poder viajar como tanto amaba. No hablo en vano, porque en más de una ocasión me prometió que algún día saldríamos de viaje juntos y...- nuevamente su voz se extinguió, pero esta vez no fue por asco, sino por tristeza; aquella tristeza que la invadía cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido: la promesa sin poder llegar a cumplirse de su padre, su muerte y el inevitable "encierro" de ella, en Pueblo Gris.

Su madre no replicó; aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado fuertes y dolorosas. El silencio que hubo luego le permitió a Mislif salir silenciosamente de la estancia, hacia el fresco campo del Norte.

- Muy bien, lo hice de nuevo- suspiró con pesadumbre la joven-. Ahora estará llorando tres días y yo tendré que suplicarle perdón. Aunque...- con la cabeza gacha, Mislif continuó- debería ser ella quien me pidiera alguna vez perdón. No soy como ella quiere, pero no es culpa mía- Entonces le vino una frase que siempre le repetían: "Eres igual a tu padre, Musolf". Y sin darse cuenta, la había pronunciado en voz alta, siendo oída por alguien que pasaba cerca.

- No veo nada de malo en ser cómo él; deberías estar orgullosa pequeña.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, buenos días, Hasym!- exclamó Mislif, recuperando su habitual alegría y ánimo. Hasym era un mago, nada famoso como Gandalf el Gris o Saruman el Blanco, pero aun así mago. ¿Color? Pues no era de color definitivo, aunque en el Consejo u Orden, o cómo se llamase, solía ser Hasym el Castaño. Sin embargo, él siempre tomó "El Castaño" como una especie de ofensa, al parecer tan poco importante, así que prefirió abandonar todos aquellos nombres y ser sólo un mago, un mago llamado Hasym. "- Prefiero dejarle espacio a Radagast el Pardo, que creo está en el Bosque Negro" solía decir.

- ¿Así que nuevamente discutiendo?- preguntó el mago con la risa bailándole en su almendrados ojos; ojos cubiertos por algunos cabellos rubios cenicientos, con algunas canas, que daban muestra del paso de los años; y bajo unas pobladas cejas del mismo color. También tenía barba, pero no extremadamente larga; y sus ropas eran sencillas, del mismo color que sus cabellos, y con una humilde vara de apoyo, tanto físico como mágico.

- ¿Así que nuevamente espiando?- replicó con gracia Mislif. Ella era alta, más bien de piernas largas; delgada, con el cabello rojizo, recogido en dos grandes colitas, a cada lado. Y le brillaban, en el pálido rostro, unos alegres ojos color verde claro.

- Créeme que lo único interesante que he encontrado en mi estadía en este pueblo ha sido espiar tu hogareña vida- contestó Hasym, ligeramente sonrojado.

- Y tú debes creerme que lo que más deseo es poder salir de aquí y de esta hogareña vida- suspiró Mislif pensativa.

- Sólo el Viento sabe qué sucederá- sonrió Hasym-. Confía y verás. Musolf, tu padre, confiaba en que volvería a salir de viaje..., y lo que consiguió cuatro veces. Luego..., bueno, ya lo sabes.

- Murió- repuso fríamente Mislif-. ¿Sabes qué, Hasym? Tomé una decisión: todo el mundo me ha repetido hasta el cansancio que soy idéntica a mi padre. ¡Pues bien! Haré lo mismo que él: viajaré. ¡Sí, eso haré! Nadie podrá detenerme, ya verás.

- Confío en que los Cielos cuidarán de ti, pequeña Estrella del Norte- contestó tiernamente el mago.

- ¿Estrella de qué...?- preguntó, sorprendida la joven.

- Estrella del Norte- respondió Hasym, acentuando su sonrisa-. Musolf te llamaba así.

Mislif le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego, comenzaron a pasear tranquilamente por el campo. Un agradable Sol otoñal calentaba sus cabezas, que habían estado frías por las brisas de aquella época. Sin embargo, no sólo el clima era frío. Habían llegado extrañas noticias, perturbadoras noticias del Sur; de un Sur muy lejano, casi desconocido, pero que había causado más de algún comentario entre los habitantes del pacífico Pueblo Gris.

"Sombras, sombras extrañas se mueven en el Sur", solían decir extranjeros y los más conocedores. Aunque aquello no interrumpía la monótona vida del lugar, causaba más de alguna expectativa de futuros problemas; y de eso trató la siguiente conversación de Mislif y Hasym, bajo un frondoso árbol, extrañamente gris.

- ¿Dices que irás al Bosque Negro?- preguntó la joven curiosa.

- Debo ir- contestó sombríamente Hasym-. Me he enterado que ahí está Radagast el Pardo, con quien necesito conversar larga y pausadamente.

- El Bosque Negro...- murmuró Mislif pensativa. Aquel lugar era hogar de Elfos; la Hermosa Gente, invisible para algunos y perdida para otros. Aun así, Mislif sabía perfectamente que existían, puesto que su padre había ido a aquel lugar con anterioridad, y con él llegaron muchas maravillosas historias acerca de los Elfos-. Me encantaría ir contigo- comentó, ligeramente ceñuda.

- Podrías, sí. Sólo depende de ti- dijo Hasym, exhalando una bocanada de humo de su vieja pipa.

- Y de mi madre.

- Creo recordar que una vez, en una lejana mañana, dijiste "Haré lo mismo que mi padre: viajaré. ¡Sí, eso haré! Nadie podrá detenerme, ya verás"- dijo riendo el mago.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarla sola- replicó Mislif.

- Tienes toda la razón. A veces me dejo llevar por mis ideas rápidas.

- Aunque..., ¿sólo será por un tiempo, verdad? Tú sólo irás a hablar con Radagast, o como sea que se llame, y luego volveremos, ¿no es así?- preguntó Mislif animada.

- Exactamente- contestó Hasym pensativo, mientras seguía fumando de su pipa.

- ¡Entonces, no importa!- exclamó la joven, poniéndose de pie de un salto-. ¡Iré! Y tal vez ni le avise a mi madre.

- No, eso sí que no- gruñó Hasym con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. Aunque sean tan sólo unos días, debes avisar.

- ¿Puedo dejar una nota?- preguntó Mislif tímidamente.

El viejo mago lanzó un gruñido de asentimiento y siguió fumando, sumido en sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto, Mislif trataba de contener la alegría que le provocaba salir de viaje como tanto soñaba. ¡Vería a los Hermosos Elfos del Bosque Negro! ¡Sería fantástico! Por fin, por fin cumpliría el sueño de su padre y el suyo.

- ¿Cuándo piensas partir?- preguntó la joven, al cabo de unos minutos. Pero descubrió que Hasym no le respondería, porque parecía haber caído presa de un tranquilo sueño. Sin embargo, Mislif descubrió que no estaba durmiendo, sino escuchando atentamente-. ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó tímidamente.

- Es la voz de Radagast el Pardo- contestó Hasym, sin abrir los ojos-. Me habla a través de las aves- efectivamente, se oían aves en lo alto. Hubo una pausa y continuó-: Hay problemas- dijo-, y quiere que vaya al Bosque Negro lo antes posible. Como lo sospechaba: en el Sur la Sombra Negra se está extendiendo cada vez más.

- ¿Sombra Negra?- preguntó la joven intrigada-. ¿Sauron?

- ¡No pronuncies ese nombre en estas tranquilas tierras!- exclamó Hasym, dando un respingo de molestia-. Suficientes problemas hay ya como para que su Ojo se pose aquí.

- Lo siento- se apresuró a decir Mislif, asustándose-. ¿Tan grave está todo?

- Así parece..., y está recién empezando- contestó el mago sombríamente. Hubo otra pausa, esta vez más larga, y al fin y trabajosamente, Hasym se puso de pie-. Debo preparar todo- anunció-. Si vas a venir conmigo, arregla todo para esta noche; yo haré lo mismo. No marcharemos con los Enanos, ellos tienen otra misión.

- ¿Otra? ¿De qué se trata?

- Irán a la Montaña Solitaria- contestó Hasym con indiferencia; pero luego vio la mirada inquisitiva y anhelante de la joven y agregó-. Darán aviso a los Enanos de allá de lo que ocurre. Tal vez Elrond realice un Concilio.

- ¿Concilio? ¿Elrond?- quiso saber Mislif.

- Ya has preguntado demasiado, jovencita- gruñó Hasym con desdén-. Si vas a ir conmigo, será mejor que te arregles cuanto antes.

- ¡Muy bien!- exclamó, levantándose de un salto. Luego de despedirse rápidamente del mago, salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar, hasta que una duda la asaltó. Retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, llegó hasta Hasym y le preguntó-: ¿Debo llevar mis dardos?

- Creo que será lo mejor, puesto que ya estás capacitada para usarlos.

- Je, je. ¿Ves que de todas maneras igual terminas respondiéndome más preguntas?- rió la joven. Luego echó a correr nuevamente, presa de gran emoción, hasta su hogar. Una vez dentro, encontró a su madre conversando con una mujer gorda y bastante vieja, la llamada "señorita" Tolfin.

- ¡Oh, buenas tardes, joven Mislif!- saludó la mujer con sus sonrojadas mejillas y con una sonrisa idiota-. ¿Paseando a estas horas?- preguntó con un fulgor de astucia.

- Al menos tengo una vida- susurró Mislif enojándose. Aquella respuesta causó la indignación de su madre y el nuevo color granate del gordo rostro de la señora Tolfin. Mislif subió a toda prisa las escaleras y en quince minutos ya tenía un bolso listo con todo lo que necesitaba; además del traje de viaje que Oliv le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños. Junto al traje estaban los dardos y unos guantes especiales para lanzarlos, que llegaban hasta el codo.

A las diez de la noche, y bajo una enorme Luna, que extrañamente había salido entre las densas nubes de las Montañas Grises, apareció Hasym bajo la ventana de Mislif. Esta última no había salido de su habitación y sólo había escrito una breve nota para su madre, que decía: "Voy y vuelvo. Mislif". La escritura nunca había sido su punto fuerte.

- ¡Hey, Estrella del Norte!- susurró Hasym desde abajo.

- Voy enseguida- contestó la joven con alegría reprimida. Era demasiada emoción que sentía que, en cualquier momento, estallaría. Se puso rápidamente una capa de viaje y tomó su bolso, nada grande, sobre los hombros. Además se colocó, con entusiasmo, los guantes con dardos.

Bajó las escaleras en unos segundos, y cuando ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta miró hacia atrás, sintiéndo una extraña nostalgia. ¿Por qué sería, si sabía que regresaría dentro de unos días? ¿Sería un presentimiento? Si fue aquello, era un pensamiento bastante oscuro, porque sintió que una sombra de miedo le cruzaba por la mente. Como no consiguió respuesta, suspiró y cerró silenciosamente la puerta tras sí.

- ¿Estás lista, pequeña?- sonrió Hasym, una vez que la joven estuvo a su lado.

- Completamente- contestó Mislif, sin poder evitar responderle la sonrisa.

- Muy bien. ¡En marcha!

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..


	2. Inicio del Viaje

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Holitas! Antes que todo, y para no hacer que lean mi "Biografía Autorizada", quiero presentarme. Mi nombre, con el que prefiero que me hablen es Misao; ésta es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre El Señor de los Anillos, ya que mi fanatismo por esta saga nació hace muy poco y por es quiero pedirles que me tengan un poquitín de paciencia, porque más de algún error podré cometer.

Bueno, ahora a lo importante. Mi historia trata, principalmente, de una joven que, aunque no es oficialmente de la Compañía o Comunidad del Anillo, presta mucha ayuda. Ella es originaria de un pequeño pueblo, casi desconocido, cerca de las Montañas Ered Mithrin y por las orillas del Río Gris, al Norte. Su nombre es Mislif, hija de Musolf, un valiente aventurero, bastante conocedor de la Tierra Media, pero que ha fallecido. Sin embargo, su aventurero espíritu pasó a su única hija.

Esta historia comienza con una muestra de la cotidiana vida de Mislif y su partida desde Pueblo Gris con un viejo mago, amigo de su padre.

Y ahora, sin más..., espero que sea de su agrado este primer capítulo y los que vienen y ojalá me dejen algún review.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPÍTULO 1

"LA DECISIÓN"

Año 3018; año 1418 de la Comarca.

Mientras unos pequeños hobbits partían, temerosamente, de su querida Comarca hacia el pueblo de Bree, corriendo grandes riesgos y escapando de los Jinetes Negros, los Nazgûl de Mordor, una enérgica y rebelde joven escapaba de un casi certero golpe de varilla. Allá en las frías, opacas y olvidadas Montañas Grises, volvía a nacer, a orillas del Río Gris, un pequeño pueblo.

A pesar de que el paisaje fuera un poco monótono y carente de color, tenía su encanto propio; pequeños matorrales castaños en las praderas daban paso a unas cuidadas y dulces tierras pobladas por personas alegres, tranquilas y casi excluidas de los problemas de la Tierra Media, como la Comarca de los pacíficos Hobbits, allá en el Oeste.

- ¡Ven acá, chiquilla malcriada!- gritaba iracunda una madre, dando ejemplo de que, a pesar de ser un pueblo pacífico, también tenían sus momentos de rabia acumulada.

- ¿Cómo no voy a ser así, si tú eres mi madre?- replicaba, con burlona malicia, su hija.

Esa era su forma de ser: siempre divirtiéndose a costa de los demás. Siempre igual a su padre había demostrado ser Mislif, hija del valiente y aventurero Musolf. Éste último había viajado mucho por la Tierra Media y tenía muchas amistades fuera de la raza de los humanos, demostrando así, que cada lugar tiene su propio Bilbo Bolsón, algunos, eso sí, más conocidos y figurantes que otros.

Pero volviendo al tema; Mislif acababa de dar un gran salto hacia atrás y esquivar un molesto golpe de varilla de su madre. Ambas estaban en el comedor de una modesta casita campestre, ubicada en una pacífica orilla del, entonces tranquilo, Río Gris.

- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que tu lugar es la vida de hogar, no esas amistades raras y masculinas!- repetía, entre gritos, la madre.

- ¡Por Elendil, madre!- suspiró Mislif con pesadumbre.- Sólo continúo las relaciones amistosas de los conocidos de mi padre.

- ¿Qué Elendil, ni qué ocho cuartos!- replicó la madre, enojándose más.- ¡Tú eres una joven demasiado respetable, como para que la gente te vea con esos magos de tercera, además de enanos raros!

- Yo soy amiga de quien quiera.- siseó Mislif, enojándose.- Apuesto a que si fuera por ti yo ya estaría casada y con una docena de niños.

- ¡Al menos serías una señorita, y no un hombre, en cuerpo de mujer¡Más encima, me enteré de que esos "personajes" te han estado enseñando a ocupar una especie de dardos asesinos!

- Sí¿y qué?- sonrió la joven con satisfacción. Era completamente cierto que le estaban enseñando una técnica para lanzar dardos de metal, poniéndose uno en medio de dos dedos, para luego lanzarlos con todas sus fuerzas (1).- ¡Ah, ya sé! La gorda y vieja "señorita" Tolfin ha estado husmeando otra vez.

- Sí, y gracias a ella que me he enterado en lo que pierdes tu tiempo.- contestó la madre con cierta malicia.- En vez de hacer o aprender esas cosas, podrías tratar de conquistar a ese joven, amigo tuyo..., Olivorn, de la casa de..., de los Fontes de Río Gris.

- ¡Por Elendil, madre!- exclamó Mislif, con gran sorpresa.- ¡Oliv es mi mejor amigo¿Cómo piensas que voy a coquetearle o...?- su voz se apagó con un gesto de asco. No era que Olivorn, de la casa de los Fontes de Río Gris, fuera poco atractivo, sino todo lo contrario; pero, para una chica como Mislif, el sólo hecho de pensar en "esa cosa cursi, llamada amor" le producían náuseas.

- ¡Será tu mejor amigo, pero eso no le impide a sus padres verte como un buen partido para él!- comentó la madre con orgullo.

- ¡Ya¡No lo soporto más!- exclamó Mislif, tras una pausa.- ¡Si vas a seguir sin aceptar mi forma de ser, y vas a obligarme a hacer algo para lo que no nací, me iré!

- ¿Sí¿Y a dónde?- preguntó la madre burlona.

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- sonrió Mislif, volviendo a su antigua y maliciosa burla.- Pues, te lo diré: Hasym, ese mago de tercera, según tú, se marchará con algunos enanos de viaje y yo iré con ellos.

- ¿Te volviste loca!- bramó la mujer, horrorizada.- ¿Viajar con unos locos, igual como lo hizo tu padre!

- Sí.- limitóse a contestar Mislif.

- ¡No, no y no¡No volveré a ser el hazmerreír del pueblo!- gruñó la madre con desdén y con un escalofrío, al recordar tiempos pasados.- Tu padre ya me causó bastantes vergüenzas en el pasado.

- ¿Ah, sí?- murmuró la joven, fríamente.- ¿Sabes porqué creo que murió mi padre? Porque tú lo obligaste a hacer algo que nunca quiso: quedarse a vivir en un sólo lugar. Tus padres lo obligaron a casarse y a "sentar cabeza", así enfermó y al tiempo murió; pero yo lo recuerdo bien, muy bien. Recuerdo sus palabras y su nostalgia por poder volver a salir. Llegué a pensar que su estancia en este maldito pueblo era por culpa mía, por ser una responsabilidad para él, pero me equivoqué: eras tú la que le impedía ser libre y poder viajar, como tanto amaba. No hablo en vano, porque en más de una ocasión me prometió que algún día saldríamos de viaje juntos y...- nuevamente su voz se extinguió, pero esta vez no fue por asco, sino por tristeza; aquella tristeza que la invadía cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido: la promesa sin poder llegar a cumplirse de su padre, su muerte y el inevitable "encierro" de ella, en Pueblo Gris.

Su madre no replicó; aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado fuertes y dolorosas. El silencio que hubo luego le permitió a Mislif salir silenciosamente de la estancia, hacia el fresco campo del Norte.

- Muy bien, lo hice denuevo.- suspiró con pesadumbre la joven.- Ahora estará llorando tres días y yo tendré que suplicarle perdón. Aunque... - con la cabeza gacha, Mislif, continuó.- debería ser ella quien me pidiera alguna vez perdón. No soy cómo ella quiere, pero no es culpa mía.- Entonces le vino una frase que siempre le repetían: "Eres igual a tu padre, Musolf". Y sin darse cuenta, la había pronunciado en voz alta, siendo oída por alguien que pasaba cerca.

- No veo nada de malo en ser cómo él; deberías estar orgullosa pequeña.

- ¿Qué¡Ah, buenos días, Hasym!- exclamó Mislif, recuperando su habitual alegría y ánimo. Hasym era un mago, nada famoso como Gandalf el Gris o Saruman el Blanco, pero aún así, mago. ¿Color? Pues, no era de color definitivo, aunque en el Consejo u Orden, o cómo se llamase, solía ser Hasym el Castaño. Sin embargo, él siempre tomó "El Castaño" como una especie de ofensa, al parecer tan poco importante, así que prefirió abandonar todos aquellos nombres y ser sólo un mago, una mago llamado Hasym. "- Prefiero dejarle espacio a Radagast el Pardo, que creo está en el Bosque Negro" solía decir.

- ¿Así que nuevamente discutiendo?- preguntó el mago con la risa bailándole en su almendrados ojos; ojos cubiertos por algunos cabellos rubios cenicientos, con algunas canas, que daban muestra del paso de los años; y bajo unas pobladas cejas del mismo color. También tenía barba, pero no extremadamente larga; y sus ropas era sencillas, del mismo color que sus cabellos, y con una humilde vara de apoyo, tanto físico, como mágico.

- ¿Así que nuevamente espiando?- replicó con gracia Mislif. Ella era alta, más bien de piernas largas; delgada, con el cabello rojizo, recogido en dos grandes colitas, a cada lado. Y le brillaban, en el pálido rostro, unos alegres ojos color verde claro.

- Créeme que lo único interesante que he encontrado en mi estadía en este pueblo, ha sido espíar tu hogareña vida.- contestó Hasym, ligeramente sonrojado.

- Y tú debes creerme que lo que más deseo es poder salir de aquí y de esta hogareña vida.- suspiró Mislif pensativa.

- Sólo el Viento sabe que sucederá.- sonrió Hasym.- Confía y verás. Musolf, tu padre, confiaba en que volvería a salir de viaje..., y lo que consiguió cuatro veces. Luego..., bueno, ya lo sabes.

- Murió.- repuso fríamente Mislif.- ¿Sabes qué, Hasym? Tomé una decisión: todo el mundo me ha repetido hasta el cansancio que soy idéntica a mi padre. ¡Pues, bien! Haré lo mismo que él: viajaré. ¡Sí, eso haré! Nadie podrá detenerme, ya verás.

- Confío en que los Cielos cuidarán de ti, pequeña Estrella del Norte.- contestó tiernamente el mago.

- ¿Estrella de qué...?- preguntó, sorprendida la joven.

- Estrella del Norte.- respondió Hasym, acentuando su sonrisa.- Musolf te llamaba así.

Mislif le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego, comenzaron a pasear tranquilamente por el campo. Un agradable Sol otoñal calentaba sus cabezas, que habían estado frías por las brisas de aquella época. Sin embargo, no sólo el clima era frío. Habían llegado extrañas noticias, perturbadoras noticias del Sur; de un Sur muy lejano, casi desconocido, pero que había causado más de algún comentario entre los habitantes del pacífico Pueblo Gris.

"Sombras, sombras extrañas se mueven en el Sur", solían decir extranjeros y los más conocedores. Aunque aquello no interrumpía la monótona vida del lugar, causaba más de alguna expectativa de futuros problemas; y de eso trató la siguiente conversación de Mislif y Hasym, bajo un frondoso árbol, extrañamente gris.

- ¿Dices que irás al Bosque Negro?- preguntó la joven curiosa.

- Debo ir.- contestó sombríamente Hasym.- Me he enterado que ahí está Radagast el Pardo, con quien necesito conversar larga y pausadamente.

- El Bosque Negro...- murmuró Mislif pensativa. Aquel lugar era hogar de elfos; la Hermosa Gente, invisible para algunos y perdida para otros. Aun así, Mislif sabía perfectamente que existían, puesto que su padre había ido a aquel lugar con anterioridad, y con él, llegaron muchas maravillosas historias acerca de los elfos.- Me encantaría ir contigo.- comentó, ligeramente ceñuda.

- Podrías, sí. Sólo depende de ti.- dijo Hasym exhalando una bocanada de humo de su vieja pipa.

- Y de mi madre.

- Creo recordar que una vez, una lejana mañana, dijiste "Haré lo mismo que mi padre: viajaré. ¡Sí, eso haré! Nadie podrá detenerme, ya verás".- dijo, riendo, el mago.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarla sola.- replicó Mislif.

- Tienes toda la razón. A veces me dejo llevar por mis ideas rápidas.

- Aunque...¿sólo será por un tiempo, verdad? Tú sólo irás a hablar con Radagast, o como sea que se llame, y luego volveremos¿no es así?- preguntó Mislif animada.

- Exactamente.- contestó Hasym, pensativo, mientras seguía fumando de su pipa.

- ¡Entonces, no importa!- exclamó la joven, poniéndose de pie de un salto.- ¡Iré! Y, tal vez, ni le avise a mi madre.

- No, eso sí que no.- gruñó Hasym con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.- Aunque sean tan sólo unos días, debes avisar.

- ¿Puedo dejar una nota?- preguntó Mislif tímidamente.

El viejo mago lanzó un gruñido de asentimiento y siguió fumando, sumido en sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto, Mislif, trataba de contener la alegría que le provocaba salir de viaje, como tanto soñaba. ¡Vería a los Hermosos Elfos del Bosque Negro¡Sería fantástico! Por fin, por fin cumpliría el sueño de su padre y el suyo.

- ¿Cuándo piensas partir?- preguntó la joven, al cabo de unos minutos. Pero descubrió que Hasym no le respondería, porque parecía haber caído presa de un tranquilo sueño. Sin embargo, Mislif descubrió que no estaba durmiendo, sino escuchando atentamente.- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó tímidamente.

- Es la voz de Radagast el Pardo.- contestó Hasym, sin abrir los ojos.- Me habla a través de las aves.- efectivamente, se oían aves en lo alto. Hubo una pausa y continuó.- Hay problemas- dijo -, y quiere que vaya al Bosque Negro lo antes posible. Como lo sospechaba, en el Sur la Sombra Negra se está extendiendo cada vez más.

- ¿Sombra Negra?- preguntó la joven intrigada.- ¿Saurón?

- ¡No pronuncies ese nombre en estas tranquilas tierras!- exclamó Hasym, dando un respingo de molestia.- Suficientes problemas hay ya, para que su Ojo se pose aquí.

- Lo siento.- se apresuró a decir Mislif, asustándose.- ¿Tan grave está todo?

- Así parece..., y está recién empezando.- contestó el mago sombríamente. Hubo otra pausa, esta vez más larga, y al fin, y trabajosamente, Hasym se puso de pie.- Debo preparar todo.- anunció.- Si vas a venir conmigo arregla todo para esta noche; yo haré lo mismo. No marcharemos con los Enanos, ellos tienen otra misión.

- ¿Otra¿De qué se trata?

- Irán a la Montaña Solitaria.- contestó Hasym con indiferencia; pero luego vio la mirada inquisitiva y anhelante de la joven y agregó.- Darán aviso a los Enanos de allá de lo que ocurre. Tal vez, Elrond realice un Concilio.

- ¿Concilio¿Elrond?- quiso saber Mislif.

- Ya haz preguntado demasiado, jovencita.- gruñó Hasym con desdén.- Si vas a ir conmigo, será mejor que te arregles cuanto antes.

- ¡Muy bien!- exclamó, levantándose de un salto. Luego de despedirse rápidamente del mago, salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar, hasta que una duda la asaltó. Retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, llegó hasta Hasym y le preguntó.- ¿Debo llevar mis dardos?

- Creo que será lo mejor, puesto que ya estás capacitada para usarlos.

- Jeje. ¿Ves que, de todas maneras, igual terminas respondiéndome más preguntas?- rió la joven. Luego echó a correr nuevamente, presa de gran emoción, hasta su hogar. Una vez dentro, encontró a su madre conversando con una mujer gorda y bastante vieja, la llamada "señorita" Tolfin.

- ¡Oh, buenas tardes, joven Mislif!- saludó la mujer con sus sonrojadas mejillas y con una sonrisa idiota.- ¿Paseando a estas horas?- preguntó con un fulgor de astucia.

- Al menos tengo una vida.- susurró Mislif enojándose. Aquella respuesta causó la indignación de su madre y el nuevo color granate del gordo rostro de la señora Tolfin. Mislif subió, a toda prisa, las escaleras y en quince minutos ya tenía un bolso listo con todo lo que necesitaba; además del traje de viaje que Olie le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños. Junto al traje estaban los dardos y unos guantes especiales para lanzarlos, que llegaban hasta el codo.

A las diez de la noche, y bajo una enorme luna, que extrañamente había salido entre las densas nubes de las Montañas Grises, apareció Hasym bajo la ventana de Mislif. Ésta última no había salido de su habitación y sólo había escrito una breve nota para su madre, que decía: "Voy y vuelvo. Mislif". La escritura nunca había sido su punto fuerte.

- ¡Hey, Estrella del Norte!- susurró Hasym desde abajo.

- Voy enseguida.- contestó la joven con alegría reprimida. Era demasiada emoción, que sentía que, en cualquier momento, estallaría. Se puso rápidamente una capa de viaje y tomó su bolso, nada grande, sobre los hombros. Además se colocó, con entusiasmo, los guantes con dardos.

Bajó las escaleras en unos segundos y, cuando ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta, miró hacia atrás, sintiéndo una extraña nostalgia. ¿Por qué sería, si sabía que regresaría dentro de unos días¿Sería un presentimiento? Si fue aquello, era un pensamiento bastante oscuro, porque sintió que una sombra de miedo le cruzaba por la mente. Como no consiguió respuesta, suspiró y cerró, silenciosamente, la puerta tras sí.

- ¿Estás lista, pequeña?- sonrió Hasym, una vez que la joven estuvo a su lado.

- Completamente.- contestó Mislif, sin poder evitar responderle la sonrisa.

- Muy bien. ¡En marcha!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (1) Si alguno de ustedes ha visto Rurouni Kenshin, o Samurai X, etc, conocerá la forma en que Misao Makimachi lanza sus dardos. Se me ocurrió que Mislif hiciera lo mismo (tal vez sea algo poco original, pero bueno...).

o

Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo de mi historia. Nada emocionante, pero base e inicio para lo que vendrá. Espero leer algún review de su parte y/o conocer su opinión, crítica, lo que sea. 


	3. El Bosque Negro

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 2

"INICIO DEL VIAJE"

- ¿No me digas que ya te cansaste?- se burló Hasym, en medio de la noche, bajo una gran luna llena, a orillas de un arrollo, que nacía del Río Gris.

- ¿Cansada, yo!- replicó Mislif, asombrada.- ¡Nunca me cansaré, ya verás!

- Eso espero.- rió el viejo mago con ternura. ¿Quién iba a pensar que comenzaría el primer viaje de Mislif, hija de Musolf, igual cómo lo había hecho con ése último? Recordaba perfectamente a aquel joven aventurero y rebelde, a quien todo el mundo obligaba a trabajar en el campo, formar una familia y "sentar cabeza". Pero, su espíritu fue más grande y logró vencer su nostalgia, aunque sólo duró algunos años.

- ¿Queda muy lejos el Bosque Negro?- preguntó Mislif, saltando ligeramente por el camino; parecía una gacela joven, conociendo el mundo.

- Si te cansas y preguntas mucho, sí. Pero si sigues mis reglas y vamos a un paso seguro y rápido, tardaremos unos tres días en ver sólo los límites.- contestó Hasym, sintiendo, a su pesar, que las piernas le dolían ligeramente. Era evidente que demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar le causaba graves problemas, para viajar luego.

La joven y el mago llevaban alrededor de cinco horas viajando y el clima, a pesar de ser otoño, parecía haberse apiadado de ellos. No corría una fuerte brisa, casi no había nubes, y todo el camino había estado iluminado por, la ya mencionada, luna llena. El camino era bastante tranquilo, serpenteaba de vez en cuando, subía en otro tanto, para luego bajar otro tramo. Había matorrales sólo a un lado del camino y era evidente que solía ser usado, porque había huellas patas de caballos, de ruedas de carreta y pies de hombres. Es decir, seguían en un camino rural, casi urbano.

Sin embargo, aquello estaba impacientando a Mislif. En parte, por eso había sido su pregunta sobre cuánto faltaba para llegar; porque el sólo hecho de no trepar árboles, subir montañas y cruzar ríos, le causaba cierta decepción.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó al mago.

- Deben ser alrededor de las tres de la madrugada.- contestó Hasym, mirando al cielo.

- ¿Por qué quisiste viajar de noche?

- Simplemente, porque tu madre, así, nunca notaría tu ausencia, por lo menos hasta el amanecer.- respondió, sonriendo, Hasym.

- Mmm.- resopló Mislif, sin mucha convicción. No creía un cien por ciento lo que le decía Hasym.

Sin embargo, no preguntó nada y, simplemente, fueron caminando en silencio y, de vez en cuando, Mislif preguntaba algo acerca de los Elfos del Bosque Negro.

- Son muy agradables si los conoces con anterioridad, pero si eres forastero pueden llegar a ser bastante hostiles.- decía Hasym, en contestación.- El Bosque Negro es un lugar enorme, al cual el paso de los años no parece afectarlo; sus árboles son inmensos y, al parecer, hay gente que sigue temiéndole. Tal vez siempre será así, como lo es con Fangorn, allá en el lejano Sur; también como lo es con Lothlórien.

- ¿Tú has estado en Fangorn y el Lothlórien!- preguntó, asombrada, la joven.

- Bueno..., he pasado por los límites de Fangorn y..., Lothlórien...; bueno ese no lo he visto.- contestó Hasym, sonrojándose ligeramente.

- ¡Oh, ya está amaneciendo!- exclamó Mislif, dando un salto sobre un roca. El suave Sol matutino le iluminó ligeramente el rostro; y su calor comenzó a sentirse gradualmente. Se oyeron cantos de pequeñas aves y, muy a lo lejos, se oían el cantar de los gallos, como un susurro, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día.

Hasym suspiró, y en su rostro apareció una extraña sombra de preocupación. Mislif, al verlo, frunció el ceño, pero no se atrevió a preguntar; sólo dijo:

- ¿Podemos comer algo?

- Bueno.- murmuró el mago, acercándose a la roca, en que seguía parada la joven. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra ella y comenzó a desempacar su pequeño bolso. La verdad era que desde hacía bastante que quería sentarse, porque las piernas le dolían a cada paso.- Ven, pequeña, siéntate.

Mislif obedeció de muy buena gana y se sentó junto al mago, sobre un suave prado, cuyo color era bastante parecido a toda la vegetación del lugar: su propio color más una nota de gris; en decir, que aquel prado era de un verde teñido de gris.

Comieron, al principio, silenciosamente el pan y un poco de jugo; pero, al poco rato, la joven no pudo soportar más y preguntó:

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene preocupado, Hasym?

El mago, antes de contestar, la miró inquisitivamente, luego suspiró y contestó:

- He sentido que algo o alguien viene caminando muy cerca de nosotros, un poco más tarde de que partiéramos de Pueblo Gris; y no me gusta nada.

- ¿Alguien¿Alguien nos sigue?

- Así parece, pero no logro sentir su presencia, por si es amiga o maligna.- suspiró el mago bajando la voz.

- Ya veo.- contestó Mislif, sintiendo el contacto frío con los dardos que tenía puestos en los guantes, y que le tocaban el antebrazo.

- No los utilices aún.- advirtió Hasym, entendiendo lo que Mislif pensaba.- Puede que nos hagan falta más adelante; hay bastante bestias, de las cuales hay que cuidarse.

- Bien.

Terminaron el modesto desayuno y dispusieron las cosas para partir nuevamente, luego de una tranquila siesta, que tanto luchó por ganar el viejo mago. Mislif, que no tenía sueño, se quedó haciendo una pequeña guardia, casi por obligación, no porque sintiera verdadero miedo.

De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. "¡Ya sé!", comenzó pensando; "Si Hasym no quiere que desperdicie dardos¡los ataré para que lo use una y otra vez!". Acto seguido, sacó un rollo de cuerda, bastante delgada, que le había visto al mago en su bolso, y comenzó a trabajar. A cada dardo, que eran más de veinte por brazo, les ató, fuertemente, cuerda en la base, y esta cuerda la ató en el final, del codo, de los guantes.

Cuando finalizó su tarea, vino la primera prueba; la cual salió bastante bien: lanzó cinco dardos por mano contra un árbol. Se incrustaron bastante bien y con fuerza, pero Mislif tiró hacia atrás y, como un resorte, volvieron obedientemente a sus dedos.

- ¡Perfecto!- sonrió. Pero su alegría no duró mucho: oyó no muy lejos de ellos, pasos apresurados, casi inaudibles.- ¿Qué diablos¿Será...?

- Puede ser.- contestó la voz del mago detrás.- Vi lo que hiciste con tus dardos, pequeña, y te felicito. Muy astuto de tu parte.

- Gracias.- sonrió la joven, algo nerviosa.- ¿Crees que debo atacar?

- Espera; todo a su tiempo.- Hasym se había puesto de pie y levantaba consigo su vara.

Los pasos comenzaron a hacerse más y más sigilosos, pero no escapaban del oído fino de la joven y del mago. De pronto, y cuando ya tenían el corazón en un puño, saltó rápidamente una gran sombra hacia ellos; pero Mislif también fue muy rápida y, antes de que se elevara más, soltó diez dardos de sus manos, que fueron bastante certeros, haciendo que la extraña sombra cayera hábilmente hacia atrás. Pero aquel ser no se había quedado sin hacer nada: veloz como un rayo había soltado una flecha, que fue a clavarse muy cerca del hombro de Mislif, pero no hiriéndola gravemente, puesto que la flecha le rasguñó la piel y le traspasó su ropa, clavándola junto a un árbol.

- ¡Basta!- bramó, de pronto, Hasym, con autoridad.- No deben atacarse los amigos.

- ¿Amigos?- exclamó Mislif, sacando rápidamente la flecha de su hombro, y haciendo volver con gran velocidad sus dardos a sus guantes.- Creo que tiene una extraña manera de demostrar quienes son sus amigos.- gruñó mirando a la persona que se ponía de pie.

- Usted me atacó primero, joven dama.- contestó aquel personaje, mostrando un hermoso rostro, algo pálido, con ojos claros, con un brillo profundo, que demostraba cierta preocupación; sin embargo, sonreía dulcemente. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo. Iba vestido con un traje color verde, más una capa, que hacía que sólo se viera si ejercía un brusco movimiento.

- ¿Un Elfo?- murmuró la joven, sin poder creerlo. Era realmente hermoso, y sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban al ver que le sonreía.- Lo... lo lamento...- balbuceó.

- No tiene importancia.- contestó el elfo avanzando.- En este tiempo ya no se sabe quien es amigo y quien traiciona por obtener un poco de poder. Pero debo admitir que su técnica es bastante admirable; creo que alguna vez la habré visto en otro humano.

- Hablas de Musolf, aquel gran aventurero que conociste un día, Legolas Hojaverde.- comentó Hasym sonriendo, mientras avanzaba hacia el elfo, para saludarlo.- Mislif, te presentó a un viejo amigo del Bosque Negro, príncipe de aquel lugar.

- ¡Oh, encantada!- se apresuró a decir Mislif, como saliendo de un trance.

- Legolas también es un as con el arco y la flecha.- comentó el mago, girándose a Mislif.- La flecha que lanzó fue muy certera para causar un buen susto.

- Lamento haberla atacado.- se disculpó Legolas.

- Estamos a mano, señor elfo.- sonrió Mislif, perdiendo un poco de sus nervios.

- Permíteme presentarte, Legolas, a Mislif, la hija de nuestro amigo Musolf.- dijo Hasym apartándose para dar paso a la presentación. Legolas se acercó a la joven y le tomó la mano, en señal de saludo; gesto que hizo subir el color nuevamente en el rostro de ella.

- ¡Oh, encantada!- repitió rápidamente Mislif.

- Es un placer conocer a la hija de Musolf, quien fue muy bien recibido en el Bosque Negro.- dijo Legolas.- Y así mismo lo será usted.

- Mis agradecimientos a su reino, mi señor.- contestó Mislif, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Desde cuándo nos vienes siguiendo, Legolas?- preguntó Hasym.

- ¿Siguiéndolos?- dijo extrañado el elfo.- Sólo desde la noche pasada; cuatro de la madrugada, hora de ustedes.

- ¿Sólo desde ahí?

- Así es.- contestó Legolas.- ¡Oh, ya sé a qué se refieren! He oído algunos pasos no muy lejos de aquí, pero no quise investigar, puesto que tenía prisa y órdenes.

- Ya veo.- murmuró, pensativo Hasym.- Bueno, no importa. Podemos defendernos de lo que se presente.

- Con Mislif, hija de Musolf, bastará y sobrará.- sonrió, dulcemente, Legolas.- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Hasym.

- Será lo mejor. El Sol será muy bien recibido en este frío día.- contestó el mago, recogiendo sus cosas.- ¡En marcha, Mislif!

- ¡Sí!

Así retomaron el viaje, con un nuevo acompañante: el príncipe del Bosque Negro, Legolas Hojaverde. Éste parecía no tocar el suelo con los pies, ya que caminaba muy de prisa, lo que causaba cierto desdén en las pobre piernas del viejo mago.

Pasaron dos días más de viaje, en los cuales, el clima se hacía frío y el terreno más complicado, ya que habían más piedras, más arroyos, más raíces sobresalientes de árboles, y éstos últimos parecían hacerse cada vez más grandes y gruesos. Algunos eran tan frondosos, que pasar por debajo de ellos causaba que el poco Sol otoñal, que los abrigaba desapareciera de momento.

Aunque el terreno era más dificultoso, Mislif lo disfrutaba como nunca. ¡Al fin podía saltar raíces, arroyos y rocas! Nuevamente, aquel espíritu de gacela emergía para causarle una gran emoción.

Legolas la veía, siempre sonriente, mientras conversaba con Hasym de los sucesos de los que se había enterado.

- Fuimos atacados por orcos de las montañas, hace un tiempo; una noche de verano.- comentaba seriamente.- No estaban acostumbrados al bosque, así que los eliminamos y rechazamos pronto; pero se llevaron a una pequeña criatura que teníamos a nuestro cuidado. ¿Has oído hablar de Sméagol, o Gollum?

- Difícil es no haber oído de esa pobre criatura.- murmuró Hasym.- Me han llegado historias de las más fantásticas. Como una que decía que el antiguo Daño de Isildur estuvo en manos suyas.

- Mucha verdad tiene lo que dices.- dijo el elfo.- El Señor Oscuro lo ha estado buscando y, al parecer, logró encontrarlo. Suponemos que lo tendrá con él, en la oscuras tierras de Mordor.

- Peor castigo no pudo haber recibido.- suspiró el mago con pesadumbre.- ¿Está Radagast el Pardo con ustedes?- preguntó cambiando de tema.- He sentido que me llamaba.

- Sí, está con nosotros.- contestó Legolas.- Al parecer tiene bastante prisa y quiere ir lo más rápido posible a Orthanc, la torre de Isengard, a consultar a Saruman el Blanco.

- Bastante nervioso y temeroso debe de estar Radagast, para que vaya a viajar con tanta prisa; nunca fue aficionado a los viajes.- comentó Hasym, sombríamente.- Aunque..., - su rostro se iluminó ligeramente.- yo soy peor para viajar que él.

- Y luego me dice que yo soy la perezosa.- sonrió para sí, Mislif, que iba un poco más adelante.

- ¡Te oí, pequeña!- gritó Hasym, con una mezcla de alegría y cierta vergüenza.

Legolas rió un buen rato con las discusiones del mago y la joven, sintiendo que volvía a ser joven, al estar con humanos de edad tan escasa, comparada con la suya. Pero, al parecer, eso no era notado por Mislif, quien veía al Elfo como un joven bastante atractivo, muy hábil e interesantemente nuevo para ella.

Cierta noche, esta vez sin luna, y cubierta de densas nubes, recostados en unos suaves prados, que ya no eran de un tono gris, sino que comenzaban a tornarse de un verde oscuro; Legolas, quien estaba de guardia, se subió rápidamente a un árbol, bajando luego con una mirada de preocupación e inquietud.

- ¿Qué pasa, Legolas?- le preguntó Mislif; ahora se hablaban de "tú". Ella tampoco podía dormir y estaba pensando en cómo estaría su madre.

- Orcos.- respondió Legolas, mirando hacia su derecha; como viendo y oyendo algo que ellos no podían.

- ¿Cuántos son, amigo?- preguntó, a su vez, Hasym, levantándose.

- No muchos; nada que no pueda ser controlado.- contestó el Elfo, mirándolos.- No logro entender qué hacen aquí, casi nunca bajan de las nefastas montañas que habitan. Estoy casi seguro que son los pasos que oíamos hace unos días. ¿A dónde irán?

- Deben de estar siendo llamados¿no crees?- dijo Hasym, insinuando algo para que Mislif no se enterara.

- No lo creo.- contestó la joven, sin darse cuenta que le ocultaban algo.- Si son pocos nunca se atreverían a viajar hasta Mordor, sólo porque están siendo llamados. Tal vez vayan hacia las Montañas Nubladas, a dar algún aviso. Podría ser...

- Mucha verdad tienen tus palabras, joven dama.- comentó Legolas, tomando su arco y sacando una flecha.- Pero, de todas maneras, yo no me arriesgaré a dejarlos con vida.

- Cuentas conmigo.- sonrió Mislif, sacando, rápidamente, sus dardos.- Es mi primera vez que atacaré a esas bestias y no quiero perder.

- Pues, entonces... ¡no tengamos piedad!- exclamó Hasym, alzando su vara y enderezándose.- ¡Que no quede ni uno!

Se pusieron en guardia; Legolas parecía oír desde hacía bastante tiempo las pisadas apresuradas de los orcos, pero Mislif y Hasym comenzaron a escucharlos cuando faltaban unos pocos metros, ya que viajaban de forma muy cautelosa.

- Ya vienen.- dijo Legolas, apuntando hacia un hueco en unos árboles.

Mislif sentía que el corazón le latía rápidamente, pero por alguna extraña razón lo que sentía no era temor, sino emoción. Extraño era aquello, porque cualquier persona que se tuviera que enfrentar a unas bestias como los orcos sentiría algo de nervios, por lo menos; sin embargo, la joven se sentía bastante segura con Legolas y con Hasym a su lado, y lo único que quería era poder probar sus dardos, en forma letal, contra el "Enemigo".

De pronto, se oyeron unas extrañas voces roncas, que hablaban en su propio idioma, un idioma de los orcos del norte, de las montañas. Comenzaron a verse sus siluetas y, sin previo aviso, se lanzaron sobre ellos; mostrando que eran alrededor de veinte. Un número no muy grande, pero iban bien armados.

- Disparen.- gritó Hasym, como dando el disparo inicial a una carrera. Los orcos embistieron con unas dagas, largas y de buen material. Mislif y Legolas soltaron, a la vez, sus dardos y sus flechas, respectivamente. Hasym, con su vara, lanzaba, lo que parecían ser, estacas de hielo, que se clavaban en las gargantas de los orcos, igual como lo hacían las armas de sus dos compañeros.

- ¡Tomen esto, asquerosas bestias!- exclamaba Mislif, mientras lanzaba sus dardos y los devolvía a sus manos, como un resorte.- ¡Sí que funciona esa cuerda!- pensó para sí, con satisfacción.- ¿Cómo vas, Legolas!- gritó, sonriendo, hacia el Elfo.

- ¡Puedo soportar!- rió él, a su vez, mientras lanzaba otra flecha.- ¿No se ha manchado las manos con sangre, joven dama?

- ¡Puedo soportar!- contestó la joven, notando que tenía las manos llenas de una sangre oscura; pero no le importó y siguió atacando.

Los orcos no eran débiles, y en más de una ocasión tuvieron una pequeña ventaja. Uno lastimó, ligeramente, el brazo de Hasym; y otro se lanzó sobre Mislif, con tal furia, que de haber acertado en su ataque, le habría arrancado la cabeza a la joven. Aunque, claro, lo único que consiguieron con eso, fue que Legolas matara al primero y que Mislif, encolerizada, acabara con el segundo, a su vez.

El combate duró unos pocos minutos, muriendo todos los orcos, incluso unos pocos que habían escapado, pero que fueron perseguidos por los ágiles pies del Elfo. Al cabo de cinco minutos, volvió con una sonrisa en el rostro, y con éste último algo sucio.

- ¡Felicidades, joven dama, hizo un muy buen trabajo!- dijo, acercándose a Mislif.- Creí que cualquier mujer se desmayaría al tener sangre de orco en sus manos.

- Entonces, estás juzgando mal, querido amigo.- replicó Mislif, con cierto desdén de que la vieran como una niña asquienta y demasiado femenina.

- Lo lamento, entonces.- dijo Legolas, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.- ¿Cómo estás tú, Hasym?

- Esas malditas bestias se arrepentirán de haberme rasguñado el brazo.- gruñó el mago, limpiándose la herida que tenía.- ¡Oh, mira eso, Mislif!- exclamó, alegremente, mirando hacia su derecha, donde comenzaba a amanecer. Se veía, a lo lejos, una larga e interminable hilera de enormes y densos árboles.

- ¡Los límites del Bosque Negro, joven dama!- comentó, sonriendo, Legolas.

- El Bosque Negro...- suspiró Mislif, con una alegría incalculable.- ¡Al fin lo veo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, éste ha sido un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que lo que más quería era poder introducir rápidamente a Legolas, porque me encanta. No tengo nada más que decir, excepto que espero sus reviews o cualquier opinión vía mail. ¡Nos vemos! 


	4. Un Nuevo Compañero

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

¡Holitas todos denuevo! Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews y han leido esta historia que recién comienza. Bueno, quiero disculparme por el retraso, y porque cometí una estupidez hace un tiempo: no sé cómo fue, pero pasé a borrar mi historia, y con ella se fueron los reviews. Pero bueno...

Ahora, agradecimientos:

Earwen Eresseâ: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Que bueno que te haya gustado la forma de humanizar a Hasym. ¡Que rico que te guste Legolas, porque así tenemos otra cosa en comun! (De las millones ya). Y bueno, este capitulo va dedicado a ti. Chau!

Elenawen¡Tienes toda la razón! Mislif les demostrará a todos los hombres de la Tierra Media de lo que son capaces las mujeres. Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

Carmenchu: Gracias por tu review. A mi tambien me gustaría que Legolas me llamara "Joven dama". Que rico que te guste Hasym, aunque no aparecera mucho.

Legolas Mirkwood: Gracias por tus palabras y espero que este capitulo te guste.

Lórien Potter: Amiga, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado e intentaré no abandonar mi fic de Harry Potter.

Y ahora, sin más... 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPÍTULO 3

"EL BOSQUE NEGRO"

- ¡Cuidado, joven dama!- exclamó Legolas, al ver que Mislif pisaba una frágil rama sobre un árbol, al cual se había subido por diversión. De pronto, su pie resbaló y cayó; pero Legolas fue más rápido y, ágilmente, la atrapó entre sus brazos.- Debería cuidarse en este bosque, pues no todos los árboles son amistosos, y menos con quienes no conocen.

- Ya me di cuenta; gracias.- gruñó Mislif, mirando iracunda al viejo árbol. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba aún en los brazos de Legolas.- ¿Me podrías bajar? Por favor.- dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

- ¡Oh, claro, lo siento!- se disculpó él y la dejó, suavemente, en el suelo.

Hasym, que estaba un poco más atrás, sonrió al ver aquella escena, pero nada dijo; limitóse sólo a mirar a su alrededor. Era cierto, muchos de los árboles de aquel lugar eran, posiblemente, peligrosos. Legolas se lo había dicho: el Bosque Negro se había trasformado en un lugar nefasto. Aunque, tal vez no en el sitio en que se hallaban en aquel momento.

- Legolas, amigo¿tienes idea de cuánto nos falta por recorrer hasta tu tierra?- preguntó, algo malhumorado.

- Alrededor de tres días más de viaje y ya estaremos en mi hogar.- respondió el Elfo, mirando a su alrededor.- Llevamos un buen tiempo, así que no creo que tengamos que ver más orcos, como hace unos días.

Los tres viajeros llevaban dos días de viaje, dentro del Bosque Negro, y éste parecía hacerse cada vez más peligroso y hostil. Mislif estaba un poco aburrida, porque ahora le impedían subirse a los árboles, pero, de todas maneras, parecía disfrutar mucho de su nueva libertad. En menos de una semana ya había tenido su primera batalla con orcos, había conocido a un hermoso y gentil Elfo, y ahora iba a visitar un auténtico reino de Elfos.

- Este sitio debió de ser increíble hace tiempo¿verdad?- preguntó la joven.

- Completamente; pero ha sido transformado por la maldad.- contestó Legolas, quien iba a su lado. Ellos dos parecían llevarse bastante bien; aunque, Mislif seguía algo sentida por el hecho de que Legolas fuera mucho más hábil que ella luchando, y porque le haya lanzado aquella flecha, en el hombro, cuando se conocieron. Aún así, conversaban mucho y reían de anécdotas que les habían acontecido. Pero, Mislif seguía sintiendo que la diferencia de edades entre los dos causaba cierta tirantez en sus pláticas; Legolas también lo había sentido, y parecía conversar muchísimo más, sobre temas serios y actuales, con Hasym.

- No cambiará nunca esta situación.- suspiró la joven, con pesadumbre.

- ¿Qué situación?- preguntó Legolas, más atrás. Mislif quedó sorprendida que él hubiera escuchado, puesto que no había hablado en voz alta.

Hasym pareció comprender y, riendo, dijo:

- Los Elfos tienen un oído muy fino, joven Mislif. Casi nada les pasa desapercibido.

- Oh, ya veo.- contestó la joven, comprendiendo.- No era nada importante lo que dije, descuiden.- y suspiró denuevo, pensando que aquella era una nueva diferencia entre los dos.

Al día siguiente, el clima pareció cambiar considerablemente: comenzó a llover, pero las gotas de lluvia raramente pasaban por entre medio de las densas ramas de los árboles; además, el frío iba en aumento, y las noches, cada vez más heladas, requerían más ropas para dormir. Era evidente que el otoño ya estaba mostrando, mucho más, su fría cara, y ya no tenía compasión con quienes viajaban. Muchas hojas caían de los árboles, como una especie de lluvia seca, que era realmente bella.

Los dos días que faltaban pasaron casi sin incidentes dignos de mencionarse, aunque, cabe señalar, que el clima era cada vez más frío y los árboles era más oscuros a medida que avanzaban en aquel enorme reino.

Cierta madrugada (la del cuarto día), comenzaron a oírse, incesantemente, el canto de muchas aves; lo cual fue entendido por Hasym, porque anunció:

- ¡Radagast está cerca¡Nos espera un poco más allá!

- Debe de tener demasiada prisa.- comentó, sombríamente, Legolas.

- ¿Es decir, que ya quiere partir?- preguntó Mislif.

- Así parece.

- Legolas¿qué hay más adelante? Yo no lo recuerdo bien.- dijo ceñudo, el viejo mago.

- Un puesto de vigilancia.- contestó el Elfo.- ¿Acaso Radagast está ahí?

- Así parece ser.- murmuró Hasym.

Reanudaron la marcha y, al cabo de unas horas, se hallaban siendo recibidos, aunque celosamente, por unos elfos que estaban de guardia. Sin embargo, al ver a Legolas dejaron su hostilidad de lado, para luego hacer unas pequeñas reverencias a los recién llegados. Legolas les preguntó si Radagast el Pardo estaba junto a ellos, y los elfos contestaron que, efectivamente, el mago se hallaba ahí, y que esperaba, impacientemente, a alguien.

- Muy bien, entonces entraremos.- dijo Legolas, mirando a Mislif y a Hasym.

- Sí, señor. Adelante.- contestó uno de los elfos, haciéndose a un lado para abrirle paso hacia unas plataformas de madera, sobre los árboles; a las cuales se subían por escaleras, hechas de cuerdas, y para entrar a ellas había que pasar por un agujero. "A esto se le llama flet, Mislif." le explicó, al oído, Hasym. Una vez adentro, se encontraron con un hombre, de aspecto cansado, con unas ropas de color pardas, con una barba, no muy larga, y una vara sencilla. A primera vista, podía verse que era bastante huraño, pero, al cabo de una conversación, se descubría a un hombre bastante alegre, y a quien se le formaban unas margaritas en las mejillas, al sonreír.

- ¡Amigo, Radagast!- saludó Hasym, adelantándose hacia el otro mago.- ¡Celebro mucho verte, pues quería hablar contigo, lenta y pausadamente!

- Yo también celebro verte, amigo Hasym.- contestó Radagast, con una pequeña sonrisa, algo nerviosa.- Pero, me temo, que nuestra conversación no será lenta ni pausada, pues el tiempo apremia y debo viajar lo más pronto posible.

- Sí, lo sé.- murmuró Hasym, sumido en sus pensamientos. Luego, miró hacia donde estaba Mislif, y la presentó.- Esta joven, que ha venido conmigo, es Mislif, la hija de Musolf. ¿Recuerdas a Musolf?

- Claro que sí.- sonrió Radagast.- Era un hombre muy alegre, pero, tal vez, demasiado impulsivo. ¡Oh, encantado de conocerte, pequeña!- se apresuró a decir, con cierto sobresalto.

- El gusto es mío, señor.- contestó Mislif, sonriendo a su vez. Los dos magos, pidieron las correspondientes disculpas, por tener que separarse, y se fueron a otro flet a conversar tranquilamente. Entonces, Mislif tuvo que quedarse sentada un rato, sólo en compañía de uno de los elfos guardianes, ya que Legolas había ido, con el otro, a buscar provisiones para desayunar.

La joven se sentía algo incómoda, con un sujeto, extraño para ella, y que sólo la miraba de reojo algunas veces, para luego seguir mirando hacia afuera, por una ventana.

- ¿Hay mucho que hacer en este puesto de vigilancia?- preguntó Mislif, tratando de quebrar aquel molesto silencio.

- A decir verdad...- titubeó el elfo. ¿Debía responderle? Al menos no perdía nada, ya que venía con su señor, Legolas.- Bueno, hasta ahora ha estado tranquilo, pero hay días en que, pues..., necesitamos refuerzos.

- ¿Se refiere a que han bajado muchos orcos de las montañas, últimamente?- preguntó Mislif, con cierta preocupación. Recordaba a los orcos de aquella noche, en que seguían viajando; y el recuerdo no era muy agradable.

- Así es.- contestó el elfo, mirándola con cierto recelo.- Han bajado demasiado a menudo, para provocar que este lugar ya no sea el sitio tranquilo de antaño.

- Me imagino.- asintió la joven, a la vez que entraban Legolas y el otro elfo.

- Mislif, supongo que tendrás hambre.- dijo el primero.- ¿Quisieras venir a desayunar conmigo?

- Claro.- aceptó, gustosa, la joven; sintiendo, nueva y estúpidamente, que las mejillas se le coloreaban un poco. Se levantó y siguió a Legolas por un pequeño puente de madera, que conectaba varios flets de distintos árboles. Éstos últimos eran enormes, muy frondosos y de troncos bastante anchos. Tenían muchas ramas, la mayoría gruesas, pero que iban haciéndose más delgadas a medida que estaban más arriba. Era un sitio increíble, donde parecía haberse detenido, por un poco, el tiempo. Se sentía que había demasiada historia en aquel lugar; muchos recuerdos, tal vez la mayoría de tiempos mejores, pero, de todas maneras, con una ligera nota de oscuros pensamientos, los cuales eran sentidos en el aire, que se hacía más pesado, de vez en cuando.

- Aquí es. Pasa.- anunció Legolas, dejando pasar a Mislif dentro de un flet, bastante más amplio que el anterior, y que estaba más acondicionado de muebles para descanso. Había una pequeña especie de cama, con fundas delgadas, algunas almohadas; también, había una mesa redonda y unas cuantas sillas. Sin contar, algunas cajas con grabados, donde, parecía ser, se guardaban los alimentos.- Si quieres, puedes dormir luego.- continuó el Elfo, entrando detrás de ella.

- Muchas gracias.- contestó Mislif, sintiendo que tenía un poco de sueño.

- Siéntate, mientras yo saco algunos víveres.- dijo Legolas, acercándose a la caja con los grabados.- Espero que no te moleste comer algunos alimentos élficos.- dijo.- Pero es lo único que tenemos.

- ¡Oh, no es problema, en absoluto!- se apresuró a decir Mislif, quien estaba muy emocionada al poder probar comida de elfos; y, en vez de que le molestara, se sentía halagada, al poder, luego, comentarlo en su pueblo. Su pueblo... ¿Cómo estaría su madre¿Preocupada o feliz de verse libre de su hija un tiempo? Tal vez lo primero, pero...

Sus pensamientos, algo preocupados y nostálgicos, se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Legolas, quien la llamaba.

- Mislif... ¿joven dama?

- ¡Oh, lo siento!- exclamó, dando un respingo.- ¿Me decías?

- Pues..., es sólo que ya tienes servido.- sonrió Legolas con dulzura.

- ¡Ah¡Muchas gracias!- contestó la joven, sintiéndose bastante tonta. Legolas debía de verla como una jovencita bastante despistada y extraña. Bueno, ella sabía que no era igual a todas las chicas, puesto que siempre le habían dicho que no era muy femenina; pero Mislif estaba segura de lo contrario: que ella no demostrara lo que sentía, no significaba que no fuera femenina. Tal vez..., tal vez tenía un concepto de feminidad bastante diferentes que los demás. ¿Acaso ser una señorita implicaba sonrojarse por todo, llorar por cualquier cosa y sentir asco de los insectos? No, definitivamente no. "Creo que debo de replantearme algunos pensamientos." se dijo con determinación. "Bueno, pero puedo demostrar que..."

- Joven dama. ¿No tiene hambre?- se oyó, nuevamente, la voz de Legolas, cortando el chorro de pensamientos de la joven.

- ¡Oh, lo siento!- repitió Mislif, esta vez sonrojándose.- Estoy bastante despistada últimamente.- comentó, probando los bocados que tenía en frente; y que, afortunadamente, eran bastante sabrosos, como se los había imaginado.

- Debe ser porque extrañas tu hogar¿verdad?- sonrió Legolas.- Bueno, es comprensible.

- ¿Extrañarlo!- exclamó, asombrada, Mislif.- No, a decir verdad no lo extraño. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí, y lo conseguí. Sólo..., sólo me pregunto cómo estará mi madre. Es que... ¿sabes...?

- Dime.- incentivó el Elfo, inspirando cierta confianza.

- Bueno..., yo no fui muy buena con ella antes de irme; a decir verdad, me porté muy mal.- contestó Mislif, sintiendo una punzada de arrepentimiento.- Sólo le dejé una nota, que decía "Voy y vuelvo"; nada más...

- Mmm. No me parece muy bueno. Pero, no soy quien para juzgarte.- dijo Legolas, con seriedad.- Yo he salido de casa bastantes veces, sin avisar, y he recibido un enorme sermón sobre las responsabilidades que implica el ser príncipe y..., bueno, todo eso...

Mislif rió, ya que no se hubiera imaginado que alguien como él, había tenido problemas con sus responsabilidades, igual que... que todo el mundo. Sonrió, un poco más tranquila, al saber que podía conversar con Legolas, sin sentirse cohibida.

- ¿No comerás, Legolas?- le preguntó, al cabo de unos momentos, viendo que él no había probado nada.

- No; no tengo apetito.- contestó, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás preocupado por...?- la joven no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, ya que entró en la estancia uno de los elfos en guardia y dijo, luego de hacer una reverencia:

- Señor, su primo, el señor Tharen, ha solicitado permiso para hablar con Usted. Dice que es muy importante y, como el tiempo apremia, es urgente.

- Bien. Dile que iré a su encuentro ahora mismo.- contestó Legolas, mirando rápidamente a Mislif.- Joven dama- dijo, una vez que salió el guardia -, lamento tener que dejarte sola, pero puedes aprovechar para descansar. Nos vemos; volveré pronto.- añadió levantándose y saliendo de la estancia. Mislif se quedó sola, lo que la ayudó a dormir un rato. Se acostó en la cama que ahí había y tuvo un sueño tranquilo, excepto cuando un sueño que tuvo, la interrumpió en su descanso.

En su sueño, se vio, de noche, rodeada por un centenar de orcos, todos muertos; y, en medio de los cadáveres y a unos pasos de ella, había una figura, alta, que parecía meditar y no prestarle atención; pero, al parecer, era un elfo, y Mislif supuso que sería Legolas, pues el parecido era grande.

Entonces, despertó. Aunque fue con un sobresalto, ya que, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Hasym, que, con las sombras, parecía tenebroso y con las arrugas mucho más marcadas.

- ¡ Por Elendil¡Viejo loco!- exclamó algo molesta.- ¡Esa no es manera de despertarme!

- ¿Y quién, acaso, venía a despertarte, chiquilla histérica?- replicó, enojándose, el mago.- Sólo venía a comer algo. Acabo de terminar mi conversación con Radagast.

- ¿Acabas de...?- la joven miró, asombrada, hacia el exterior y vio que ya estaba oscuro.- Pensé que, cuando se referían a hablar rápidamente, sería rápido, no de horas.

- Bueno, hubo muchas cosas que hacer y que requerían nuestra atención, jovencita.- dijo Hasym, sentándose en una silla y comiendo un poco de pan.- Partiremos mañana.- anunció, al cabo de unos instantes.- Tú volverás a casa¿entendiste?

- ¿Mañana!- exclamó Mislif molesta.- ¡Acabamos de llegar, Hasym! No puede ser que ya mañana tengamos que partir.

- ¡El tiempo apremia, joven Mislif, y no se puede perder ni un solo segundo! Aunque..., me temo que ya se han perdido bastantes...

- ¿A dónde irás tú?- preguntó la joven, bastante decepcionada.

- A Orthanc, la morada de Saruman el Blanco, es el más importante de mi Orden.- contestó Hasym, algo sombrío.- Radagast también irá y debemos apurarnos.

- Bien...

- No te desanimes, pequeña.- sonrió el mago, al ver que Mislif estaba cabizbaja y triste.- Esta no será la última vez que salgas. Haz dado el primer paso, lo que seguirá será sólo una jugada del Destino y de la suerte que tienes, pequeña.

Mislif sonrió, pensando que Hasym tenía mucha razón y que debía volver. Al cabo de unos minutos, entró Legolas, con el rostro sombrío, pero, al ver a la chica y al mago, sonrió levemente.

- Me han comunicado que debo partir.- anunció.- Elrond, Señor de Rivendel, ha convocado a un Concilio y mi padre, Thranduil, me ha dicho que debo ir y dar las noticias que aquí han ocurrido.

- ¿Elrond¿Rivendel?- preguntó curiosa Mislif.

- Así es.- contestó Legolas, mirándola.- Elrond, poderoso entre los Elfos, es el Señor de Rivendel, la Última Casa Simple al Este del Mar. Debo ir hacia allá, muy cerca está de las Montañas Nubladas.

- Nosotros partiremos mañana mismo.- dijo Hasym.- Mislif volverá a Pueblo Gris y yo iré con Radagast el Pardo a Orthanc, en Isengard.

- Muy bien, entonces partiremos juntos.- dijo Legolas.- ¡Ay! Casi olvidaba a la joven dama.- Mislif lo miró extrañada.- No puede irse sola hasta su pueblo.

- ¿Por qué no?- replicó Mislif, más extrañada que antes.- Lejos no está para que tenga alguien que ir conmigo.

- Legolas tiene razón.- dijo Hasym serio.- El tiempo no es favorable para los viajes solitarios, menos si son hechos por jovencitas.

- Pero...

- ¡Que no se diga más!- interrumpió Legolas.- Yo la acompañaré, Hasym.

Ambos miraron al Elfo, el viejo mago lo hizo con agradecimiento y tranquilidad, mientras que Mislif lo hizo con vergüenza y una especie de alegría idiota. Sin contar el hecho de que le molestaba profundamente que la vieran como la niñita indefensa y propensa a cualquier problema.

- Muy bien; está decidido.- sonrió Hasym, con cierta burla.- Dado que Mislif no se queja de tu compañía, Legolas, tú irás con ella, como amablemente lo has dicho.

- Descansa, joven dama.- dijo Legolas a la joven.- El recorrido será largo, pero debemos llevar un paso rápido, y sé que puedes hacerlo, Mislif. Sólo te acompañaré hasta donde crea conveniente, pues sé que puedes valerte por ti misma.

Eso animó de cierta manera a Mislif: el hecho de que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de que podía cuidarse y defenderse sola, así que aceptó gustosa la compañía de Legolas. Se acostó a dormir y, a la mañana siguiente, cuando era aún muy temprano y los rayos del sol entraban delicadamente por entre las ramas y hojas de los frondosos árboles, se despertó algo somnolienta.

Legolas ya estaba en pie cuando Mislif se levantó y salió del flet, en que había pasado la noche, y la joven estuvo segura de que el Elfo no había dormido o que, si lo había hecho, había sido muy poco.

- Buenos días, joven dama.- saludó Legolas, acercándose a ella.- ¿Lista para partir?

- Sí.- limitóse a contestar Mislif, reprimiendo un bostezo.- ¿Dónde está Hasym?- preguntó una vez que se hubo lavado y arreglado.

- Se ha ido.- contestó Legolas, mirándola dulcemente.- Antes del alba se subió a un veloz caballo y partió rápidamente, en compañía de Radagast el Pardo, hacia Isengard, allá muy lejos en el Sur. Pero, te ha dejado una nota conmigo. Tómala.- dijo, tendiéndole una carta.

Dentro, y con letra rápida y casi ininteligible, decía:

Bosque Negro. Año 3018.

"Querida Mislif: "No todas la estrellas están quietas en el vasto Universo, sino que hay algunas que deciden salir a recorrer lo que la vida les promete, para luego mostrar a los demás cuán luminosas y bellas pueden ser.

"Pequeña Estrella del Norte, sé lo que anhelas y harás, así que te deseo la mejor de las suertes, y que los Cielos te cuiden, como lo desea tu viejo y gruñón amigo. Haz que esa luz, que dentro de ti está, ilumine el camino de muchos que se han dejado cegar por la maldad del Este.

"Cuídate mucho,

Hasym."

- ¡Oh, Hasym!- exclamó Mislif, una vez que terminó de leer la carta. Sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta, pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no derramar unas tiernas y solitarias lágrimas que deseaban deslizarse por sus mejillas.

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Legolas.- Vamos a comer algo y luego partiremos.

Dicho y hecho. Ambos comieron un agradable y reconfortante desayuno, para luego partir casi enseguida. Mislif se despidió en Lengua Común de los elfos que hacían guardia, mientras que Legolas lo hizo de su propia manera, y con el lenguaje de los de su raza.

Al cabo de unas horas, estaban en pleno recorrido y ya pasaban cerca de los límites del Bosque. Avanzaban a un paso bastante rápido, pero no se cansaban, ya que el punto fuerte de ambos era la agilidad de sus piernas. Durante el trayecto, hablaron muy poco, sólo cuando comieron algo al anochecer conversaron.

- ¿Estás muy cansada, joven dama?- preguntó Legolas, sentándose frente a ella, en una suave hierba.- Pareces estarlo, además de mostrar que muchos pensamientos ocupan tu mente.

- Así es.- contestó Mislif, mirándolo a los bellos ojos élficos.- Pero cansada no estoy, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Te he seguido a un buen ritmo y mis piernas pueden mucho más.

- No lo dudo.- sonrió él. Legolas no durmió esa noche, aunque Mislif tampoco permaneció sumida en sus sueños durante todo el tiempo de oscuridad. Casi no conversaron, ya que la joven no quería interrumpir los pensamientos del Elfo, que creía, eran bastante importantes. A la mañana siguiente, ya retomaban el paso nuevamente y comenzaban a salir del Bosque Negro, puesto que los árboles eran menos frondosos y, a través de ellos, comenzaba a verse la luz del día que nacía con mayor intensidad que en el lugar en que habían estado el día antes.- Falta muy poco, joven dama. Apurémonos.- dijo Legolas, comenzando a avanzar más rápido por entre los árboles.

Al cabo de unas horas, ya casi habían salido completamente del Bosque Negro y, a lo lejos, comenzaba a verse las vastas praderas, que precedían a los campos de Pueblo Gris, muy cerca de las Montañas Grises o Ered Mithrin, como también se les conocía. Otro día pasó, mostrando, a lo lejos, cómo el enorme Sol escondía sus rojos rayos, tras unas frías nubes en las altas colinas y montañas, para dar paso a una noche, una fría noche que traería consigo un extraño aire denso, lleno de preocupación, temor, y, sobre todo, la tensión de una guerra que se aproximaba cada días más.

Esa noche, Mislif estaba sentada, en una roca bastante alta, mirando hacia el Sur. Y, mientras lo hacía, pensaba en Hasym, en sus palabras. El sabía que ella no pretendía, si se le permitía, quedarse mucho tiempo en Pueblo Gris. Con quien fuera, o incluso sola, saldría. Además..., Hasym había dicho algo de iluminar a quienes hubieran sido cegados por la maldad... del Este; lo que significaba que él estaba, por así decirlo, consintiendo que ella viajara, lo cual le daba ciertas esperanzas y alegrías.

La joven seguía sentada, sumida en sus pensamientos jóvenes, cuando Legolas se le acercó, subiendo, luego, la roca y sentándose a su lado. Mislif se sintió algo cohibida, pero supo mantenerse en una posición algo indiferente a la belleza del joven Elfo.

- Mañana deberé dejarte, joven dama.- anunció Legolas, mirando en la misma dirección.- Sé que te cuidarás por ti misma hasta llegar a tu hogar... Y eso me tranquiliza mucho.- agregó mirándola de reojo. Por eso, sonrió con dulzura al ver que a ella se le habían coloreado ligeramente las mejillas.

- Muy bien.- contestó Mislif, poniéndose de pie.- Buenas noches, amigo Legolas.- añadió, bajando ágilmente la elevada roca. Al llegar al suelo, sintió que, extrañamente, el corazón le latía rápidamente. "¿Por qué?", se preguntó sorprendida. "No tengo miedo alguno y tampoco estoy agitada por el cansancio." "¿Será qué... me estaré enfermando por el clima?" "Sí, eso debe ser."- Esta noche deberé dormir abrigada para que se me pase.- dijo en voz baja, casi sin darse cuenta.

- Será lo mejor.- contestó Legolas, aún sobre la roca. Evidentemente, había oído lo que la joven había dicho.- Esta noche será fría y traicionera, incluso para quien esté acostumbrado al clima de esta zona.

Mislif durmió tranquilamente unas cuantas horas; durante las demás repasaba en su cabeza todo lo que, en poco tiempo, había vivido. ¿Había sacado o ganado algo con todo aquello? Sí, había podido conocer el famoso Bosque Negro, había visto los árboles enormes que tenía, había podido matar a sus primeros orcos enemigos, pero, sobre todo, había conocido a Legolas. Mislif no sabía porqué, pero cada vez que recordaba su hermoso rostro se sentía algo nerviosa y notaba que, en el estómago, le pasaba algo curioso. "Son los nervios que me dan el volver a mi hogar."- se decía, algo confundida.- "¿Qué más puede ser? Nada más, puesto que... él es un Elfo y yo una joven humana. Además¡¿cómo es posible que yo¡yo, sienta algo por una persona que no conozco!

A la mañana siguiente, Legolas y Mislif caminaron rápidamente por un pequeño bosque, el mismo, en el cual, lucharon con los orcos días antes. Cuando lo pasaron, Legolas dijo:

- Sólo hasta aquí puedo acompañarte, joven dama. Tú podrás seguir lo que te resta de camino. Me alegró mucho conocerte, fue todo un gusto.

- Para mi también, Legolas.- sonrió Mislif, sintiendo una pequeña nostalgia al separarse de su nuevo amigo.- Muchas gracias por todo. Espero que verte muy pronto.

- También yo, joven dama.- contestó el Elfo. Se giró, murmuró una despedida cortés y se fue a un paso tan rápido, que Mislif no tardó en verlo desaparecer por entre los árboles, que ya tenían el característico color de aquel lugar.

- Nos vemos.- suspiró la joven y siguió su camino por las vastas, y nuevamente grises, praderas. Aunque su viaje a casa no sería por mucho tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo, que fue hecho con cariño. Ojalá me dejen su opinión, en un review, o, si quieren, escribiendo un mail. Perdón por si me demoré mucho en bajarlo. ¡Nos vemos ! 


	5. Rivendel

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPÍTULO 4

"UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO"

- ¡Maldición, ya me falta poco para llegar!- gruñó Mislif, una joven de cabellos rojizos y brillantes ojos verdes, observando cómo se acercaba cada vez más a las colinas en que se establecía su hogar, Pueblo Gris. A lo lejos comenzaban a verse los campos agrícolas.- ¡Cuánto desearía haber ido a Rivendel también¡Incluso a Isengard me habría atrevido a ir!

La joven siguió caminando, pero intentaba por cualquier medio retrasarse cada vez más, y tomar caminos largos y complejos; aunque, a cada paso que daba, el terreno era más liso y sin problemas, exceptuando a algunas malezas que, a un lado del camino, crecían.

Aquella mañana era fresca, con un Sol algo melancólico, sobre su cabeza, que parecía ser que su mayor anhelo era el poder sacarle a alguien una exclamación como: "¡Uf¡Pero qué calor!". Pero no lo conseguía estando cubierto por unas pálidas nubes otoñales.

Casi no quedaban árboles cerca del sendero, aunque, a lo lejos, podía verse alguno solitario, siendo hogar de aves que emigraban a lugares de más cálidos. Mislif se sentía algo sola por el hecho de viajar sin la compañía ni de Hasym ni de Legolas; además de que se decepcionaba no poder subirse a algún árbol, por los pocos que habían.

- ¡Allá se ve uno!- exclamó, sonriente, al ver a su derecha un sauce llorón, que parecía sentir bastante alegría de ser visitado junto al arroyo en que se situaba, y movía sus ramas al viento, como invitando a la joven a acercarse más. Así lo hizo y, en unos minutos, ya estaba cerca del sauce. Sin embargo, se detuvo al observar que había un bulto apoyado contra el árbol. Parecía ser una persona, hombre específicamente, pero no podía saberse su edad en el rostro, por el hecho de que estaba cubierto con una capucha.

Mislif se acercó a él y, de pronto, dando un salto la figura se levantó, haciendo que la joven diera un respingo y que, rápidamente, lanzara los dardos de sus manos. La persona fue a clavarse contra el sauce, sin ser herida, gritando una maldición.

- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres!- le gritó Mislif, recobrándose con indignación. La figura, aún con el rostro cubierto, levantó la mirada y, con algo quejumbrosa, dijo:

- Creí que me reconocerías, Mislif, hija de Musolf, vieja amiga.

- ¿Oliv!- exclamó la joven sorprendida.- ¡Eres tú, por Elendil!

- ¡Adivinaste!- sonrió él, haciendo que su capucha se le cayese. Así se pudo ver el atractivo rostro de un joven de piel clara, con ojos muy parecidos a la miel, de cabello castaño oscuro. Era Olivorn, de la casa de los Fontes de Río Gris. Los llamados Fontes, eran una acomodada familia de Pueblo Gris, quienes vivían ocupando toda la orilla, del Río, opuesta a las demás casas del lugar. Eran, prácticamente, los que estaban al mando de la administración del lugar. Claro que eran queridos por todos y, parecía ser que, sus trabajos administrativos durarían mucho tiempo más. Los padre de Olivorn (también llamado Oliv, de cariño, por Mislif y sus parientes), veían en la joven amiga de su hijo, a una chica bastante atractiva, con aptitudes para ser su futura nuera. Era obvio que aún no se habían enterado de las conversaciones que sostenían muchas mujeres, la mayoría solteronas, sobre la forma de ser de Mislif. Sin embargo, a Oliv nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer de su "vieja amiga" una pareja amorosa. Mislif, por su parte, la sola idea de amor le daba náuseas, así que desechaba cualquier intento de su madre para provocar, en su hija, intenciones de matrimonio.- Eh... querida Mislif...- murmuró, vehemente, el joven.- ¿Podrías sacarme de esto? Tus dardos son bastantes firmes, y tú pareces lanzarlos con mucha fuerza.

- ¡Oh, claro!- exclamó Mislif, acercándose a su amigo, y sacando sus pequeñas, pero destructivas, armas.- ¿Qué hacías ahí, tendido, con la cara cubierta?- quiso saber, una vez que hubo terminado.

- Je, je, je. Fue una pequeña broma mía.- sonrió Oliv, con malicia.- Te vi, a lo lejos, y quise darte un susto. La idea era que daría unos gritos de auxilio y, cuando tú llegaras, me encontrarías "herido", bajo el árbol.

- Pero te falló¿verdad?- sonrió Mislif, a su vez.

- Así es.- suspiró Oliv.- Tú te dirigiste a este árbol sin que yo te hubiera llamado, así que tuve que improvisar.

- Bueno, no importa.- suspiró, imitándolo, la joven. Luego, respiró hondo, y dijo.- Oliv... tú...

- Dime.

- ¿Has sabido algo de mi madre?- preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Varios han sido los días en que ha estado con los nervios brotándole.- contestó Oliv, esta vez, serio.- Ha ido a nuestra casa muchas veces preguntando por ti, lo que hizo que nosotros también nos preocupáramos mucho, amiga mía. A propósito¿dónde estabas? Y, si saliste¿qué traes para mí, dentro de ese... pequeño equipaje?

- Nada, Oliv.- contestó Mislif.- Excepto unas cuantas galletas élficas, que me dieron por mi paso en el Bosque Negro.

- ¿El Bosque Negro, dijiste!- exclamó el joven, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.- ¿Tú viajando, tú! No puedo creerlo.

- ¿Ah, no!- gritó Mislif, enojándose.- ¡Para que tú sepas, hablador, acompañé a Hasym hasta el Bosque Negro, porque él tenía que hablar con su amigo, Radagast el Pardo. Doce días hacen ya que salí de casa y, para complementar mi relato, te diré que conocí a algunos Elfos, uno de ellos, Legolas Hojaverde, príncipe del lugar. También te diré que maté orcos y que pasé una noche en el Bosque Negro, hasta que Hasym fue rumbo a Isengard en el Sur, y Legolas se fue con destino a Rivendel, pero antes quiso, amablemente, acompañarme un trayecto hacia acá.

- ¡Suena increíble todo esto, Mislif querida!- sonrió Oliv.- Pero te creo. Me alegraría mucho, eso sí, que la próxima vez que salgas de viaje me avises para ir contigo.

- Lo haré, Oliv, descuida.- contestó Mislif.- Ahora, quiero ir a casa, para ver a mi madre, aunque apuesto a que me encerrará en algún lugar para que nunca más vuelva a salir.

- Tal vez.- rió el joven.- Si así fuera, tendría que ir hasta tu casa para decir que quiero pedir tu mano, como esposa, y así liberarte de tu prisión. Claro que así comenzarías otra y...

- ¿Esposa!- interrumpió Mislif, abriendo, de sobremanera, los ojos.- ¡Por Elendil, Oliv¡Cuida tus palabras, que pareces estar delirando!

- No deliro, amiga mía- replicó Oliv -, pero es lo que me han estado insinuando, últimamente, mis padres.

- Si es así, no quiero regresar a Pueblo Gris.- musitó Mislif.

- ¡Muy bien!- exclamó Oliv, levantándose de un salto, y haciendo que su amiga volviera a dar un respingo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, loco!- se quejó la joven molesta.

- ¡Tengo una grandiosa idea, amiga!- dijo Oliv, con la risa bailándole en los ojos, los cuales le brillaban intensamente.- ¡Partiremos, los dos, a ese lugar, llamado Riv...!

- Rivendel...

- ¡Eso mismo¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Oh, perfecto!- dijo ella sarcástica.- ¡Vámonos sin ningún alimento, sin protección y sin la menor idea de dónde está aquella Ciudad!

- Mmm..., es cierto.- murmuró Oliv, acariciándose la barbilla.- ¡Ya sé!- exclamó denuevo, al cabo de una pensativa pausa.- Vamos a casa de mi tío Bal, él nos proveerá de lo que necesitemos, sin duda alguna. Además su casa no se distancia mucho del lugar en que estamos, ya que de ahí vengo, en bus...

- ¿En qué?- preguntó Mislif curiosa.

- Bueno...- titubeó el joven, sonrojándose.- De casa de mi tío Bal, vengo en tu búsqueda...

- ¡Oh, Oliv!- exclamó ella, haciendo cómo que se emocionaba, lanzándose a sus brazos. Su joven amigo se sonrojó hasta quedar de color granate.

- ¿Qué haces!- gritó, cohibido, separándose de Mislif.- ¿Acaso los árboles, del Bosque Negro, te hicieron mal!

- ¡No te molestes, era sólo una broma!- rió la joven.- Sólo quería agradecerte que te preocuparas por mi.

- Mmm...

- Bueno, pero¿qué era lo que decías de ir a casa de tu tío Bal?

- ¡Oh, eso!- dijo Oliv, volviendo al tema.- Vamos a casa de él, le pedimos algunos víveres, algún mapa que, sé, tiene, y luego nos vamos, siendo yo, anteriormente, proveído de una espada.

- ¿Todo eso lo conseguiremos en casa de tu tío?- preguntó Mislif, sin mucha convicción.

- ¡Claro! Si vas a su hogar, podrás ver todas las cosas fantásticas que ahí tiene, producto de las herencias y viajes de nuestros antepasados.- sonrió Oliv, con orgullo y satisfacción de ver que lo podía solucionar todo.

- Bueno, si así es, yo no tengo ningún problema en partir hacia allá.- convino Mislif, con renovada alegría.- ¿Vamos de inmediato?

- Veo que tienes muchas ganas de volver a salir.- dijo, con una mirada picaresca, su amigo.- ¿Será que quieres conocer Rivendel, o acaso, volver a ver a ese tal Legolas, de quien, con tanto gusto, me hablaste?

- ¿Qué...!

- No me trates de engañar, amiga mía, porque vi claramente en tus ojos, cómo estos te brillaban al hablarme de aquel Elfo.- sonrió Oliv.- Estoy seguro que la belleza de los de su raza te conquistó¿o no?.

- No digas estupideces, mejor será, y vamos a casa de ese tío tuyo.- gruñó Mislif, sintiendo que las mejillas se le coloreaban esta vez, al recordar el hermoso rostro de Legolas. Oliv no la molestó más y junto comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa del mencionado tío. Durante el trayecto se encontraron con bastantes cercados, en los cuales se encontraban distintos tipos de animales de corral. El sendero que seguían era angosto, serpenteaba en algunos terrenos, y parecía no ser transitado con frecuencia. Al cabo de quince minutos de recorrido, en los cuales Mislif le relataba a Oliv todo lo que había vivido, llegaron a una gran casa, anticipada por una verja de madera; la casa era de color blanco, se veía bastante acogedora y se podía sentir que sus habitantes llevaban una pacífica vida campestre.- ¿Aquí es?- preguntó Mislif, mirando a su amigo.

- Así es.- sonrió él.- Vamos; tío Bal debe de estar en su huerto de calabazas ahora.- Oliv abrió la verja, invitando a pasar a Mislif; luego se dirigieron a una lado de la casa, avanzaron hacia atrás, por el jardín, hasta que vieron, adelante de ellos, a un hombre rollizo, que trabajaba canturreando en un extenso jardín de calabazas.- Buenos días...¡no! Buenas tardes, tío Bal.- saludó Oliv, acercándose.

- ¡Chiquillo querido, regresaste!- rió el hombre, enderezándose.- ¡Ah!- se quejó frotándose la espalda.- Annie tiene razón, mi espalda terminará horriblemente mal con este huerto. Pero, al menos, ganaré el premio al vegetal más grande de Pueblo Gris, en el festival.- rió, mostrando unas margaritas en las sonrojadas mejillas.- ¡Oh, buenas tardes, jovencita! No la había visto.- saludó el señor, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, con la cabeza, a Mislif.- ¿Quién es, Oliv¿Tu novia?- volvió a reír.

- ¡No!- replicaron los dos jóvenes, al mismo tiempo. Luego, Oliv habló.- Tío Bal, ella es una vieja amiga mía, Mislif, hija de Musolf, y...

- ¿Musolf?- gruñó el hombre ceñudo.- ¿Musolf, aquel joven que salía de viaje con gente rara?

- Eh...

- Mi padre...- comenzó a protestar Mislif, sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a arderle.

- ¡Tu padre fue un gran amigo mío, jovencita!- interrumpió el hombre, mostrando una agradable sonrisa.- ¡Sabía que tenía una pequeña hija, pero nunca creí que el tiempo pasara tan de prisa! Debes de tener unos... ¿dieciocho, diecinueve¡Eres toda una joven dama!

- Joven dama...- susurró Mislif, recordando el rostro de Legolas, quien siempre se dirigía así a ella.- ¿Así que usted era amigo de mi padre?- preguntó la joven, con renovada alegría.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- contestó el señor Fontes.- Nos conocimos en...- se interrumpió.- Bueno, será mejor no hablar aquí, puesto que los tres estamos algo cansados y una buena taza de té, con pastelillos de Annie, nos serían muy bien recibidos en una charla.

- ¡Muy bien¡Qué rico, pastelillos de tía Annie!- exclamó Oliv, saboreándose.- ¿Entramos?

- Claro.

Los tres entraron en la gran casa, por una puerta lateral, que era de la cocina. Dentro pudieron sentir el agradable olor de comida, y de pasteles aún calientes. El lugar era bastante acogedor, como Mislif se lo había imaginado, aunque un poco recargado de cosas, la mayoría viejas, pero bastante atractivas para ojos ociosos, que vagaran por cualquier lado. Se dirigieron a la sala, un lugar con butacas enormes, con cojines de grandes proporciones y muy cómodos. La sala estaba llena de cuadros de antepasados de la familia Fontes, mesitas de centro con adornos, la mayoría de porcelana; en el suelo había gruesas alfombras, las cortinas, corridas eran también grandes, y, a través de ellas, entraba el melancólico Sol otoñal. El señor Fontes los invitó a sentarse y, luego de hacerlo, se escucharon pasos en la escalera, más adentro, donde descendían unos ágiles pies. Casi al instante fueron recibidos por una mujer, rolliza también, de cabello rojizo ondulado, que tenía, además, una maternal sonrisa.

- ¡Oliv, regresaste!- fue lo primero que dijo, con una voz levemente chillona.- ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de encontrarme?- dijo, al ver a Mislif, quien fue presentada en el acto.- ¡Mucho gusto, jovencita¿Querrían comer o tomar algo?

- Bueno...

- ¡Está bien, Bal querido!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.- Tengo todo listo para que tomen el té...; hice pastelillos.- añadió, guiñándole un ojo a su sobrino. Sin previo aviso, se giró y fue hacia la cocina, donde comenzaron a oírse ruidos de platos, tazas y cubiertos. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Annie, la mujer, volvió a entrar, cargada con una bandeja. La depositó en una mesita de centro, luego sonrió y se retiró al jardín.

- Qué linda es Annie¿no creen?- rió el señor Fontes, tomando un pastelillo. Oliv y Mislif asintieron y comenzaron a comer también. Cuando todos estaban comiendo, el dueño de casa reanudó su relato.- A Musolf lo conocí una vez que yo volvía de Carroca, a orillas del Río Gris; había ido a una feria que se realizaba sobre agricultura, donde, por cierto, gané el segundo lugar de la calabaza más grande; aunque yo debería haberle ganado al viejo Turbal, porque... ¡Oh, lo siento¡Creo que me desvíe del relato¡Ejem! Bueno, por el camino de regreso, me asaltaron unos tipos. Entonces, apareció Musolf, con un grupo de enanos, y con el viejo y gruñón Hasym, y me ayudaron. Debo añadir, pequeña, que pocas veces he visto a alguien tan diestro con el manejo de esas armas que ocupaba tu padre.

- Dardos.

- ¡Dardos, exactamente!- dijo el señor Fontes.- Bueno, Musolf era aún muy joven cuando lo conocí, todavía no se casaba y sólo de viajes parecía vivir. Desde entonces, siempre llegaba con algún presente para mí de sus travesías por la Tierra Media. Yo, por mi parte, siempre tenía algún regalo para mi joven amigo y nos llevamos muy bien. Luego, bueno, él se casó con tu madre y sentó, por así decirlo, cabeza.- luego rió, acordándose de anécdotas pasadas.- Recuerdo muy bien cuando vino a verme el viejo Hasym, y, a los pocos días, ya se iba de viaje nuevamente con Musolf. Aunque no duró mucho aquello, porque naciste tú, querida joven, y él pareció tener una nueva razón para existir. Te bautizó como su "pequeña Estrella del Norte", a la cual amaba y recordaba en todo momento.

"Más de alguna vez habrá vuelto a salir con Hasym y sus amigos enanos, pero del número de veces no sé nada, sólo que, al volver, recibió una fuerte paliza por irresponsabilidad. Pero bueno...- suspiró.- fue un ejemplo de valentía, y simpatía, por añadidura. ¡Cuántas veces me hizo reír, hasta que el estómago se quejaba de dolor... y de hambre!- volvió a reír.- Tú eres muy parecida a él¿te lo habían dicho antes?

- Sí, muchas veces.- contestó Mislif, quien había estado bastante emocionada escuchando aquello.- Todo el mundo parece repetírmelo con bastante frecuencia. Aunque... lo ven como una ofensa. ¡Por supuesto que yo no!- exclamó.- Siempre he amado a mi padre, y sólo deseaba ser como él, viajar como él.

- Puede decirse, a ciencia cierta, que vivió, puesto que la vida no es sólo de alegrías y buenos ratos, sino que algo se debe sufrir, es claro. Sin embargo, vivió alegremente, eso no me lo quita nadie.- asintió el señor Fontes, con decisión.- Todas esas habladurías sobre él, en especial de esa vieja desagradable, Tolfin.- gruñó.- Esa mujer le hizo la vida imposible a Musolf: siempre regañándolo, diciéndole que era un irresponsable, que no hacía nada por su familia, excepto darle vergüenzas. ¡Ja! Si supiera de todas las cosas de valor que se trajo para ustedes. ¡Oh, por cierto!- exclamó, dando un pequeño salto.- ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Mislif, tu padre dejó aquí, para ti, muchas cosas de valor, que estoy segura te servirán en el futuro. ¡La cantidad de joyas que le regalaban sus amistades ricas, era exuberante!

- ¿Joyas?- preguntó Mislif, intrigadísima.- ¡No tenía idea! Nunca me dijo palabra alguna, con respecto a eso.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo haría!- dijo el señor Fontes.- Él nunca fue tonto, nada de eso; todo lo contrario. ¡Yo admiraba su ingenio! Musolf sabía, perfectamente, que si dejaba sus bienes a tu madre, desaparecerían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por medio de telas innecesarias, y, sobre todo, el "favores" a las solteronas del pueblo. ¡No! Él quiso dejarle sus bienes a alguien de confianza, lo que me halagó de sobremanera, al enterarme de ser yo el elegido. Claro que tendrás que perdonar a esta pobre cabeza de pollo. ¡Soy tan olvidadizo! El baúl con su herencia está donde él mismo lo guardó: en el desván de esta casa.

- ¿Qué dice?- exclamó Mislif, más sorprendida que antes.- ¡Es maravilloso!

- ¿Sí, verdad?- sonrió Oliv, a su lado.- Y nunca nos enteramos de nada, amiga mía.

- Padre...- susurró Mislif, sintiendo ganas de llorar. ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba en aquel momento! Lo había recordado al ser aquel su primer viaje fuera de casa, y ahí, con todo aquel relato. Ahora, descubría algo nuevo de él¡le había dejado toda una fortuna! Era increíble, pero todo aquello, y más, habría dado Mislif por volverlo a ver, aunque hubiera sido un segundo.

- ¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba!- exclamó Oliv.- Tío Bal¿tienes algún mapa, donde se pueda ver el camino hasta Rivendel?

- ¿Rivendel?- preguntó el viejo, extrañado.- ¡Oh, aquella ciudad élfica! Bueno, tengo mapas que llevan muy cerca de aquel lugar; debe de salir algo que ayude, querido Oliv. Muy bien, yo debo volver a mi trabajo.- suspiró, levantándose, trabajosamente, de la butaca.- Encontrarán mapas en mi despacho, jovencitos. Pequeña Estrella del Norte- dijo, mirando a Mislif -, fue un gusto conocerte, luego de sólo haberte visto en pañales. ¡Me voy! Y, ya sabes: ese baúl está siempre en mi desván, esperando por ti.

- Muchas gracias, señor. Y para mí, también fue un gusto conocerlo.- se apresuró a contestar la joven.

- ¡Llámame, Tío Bal!- fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de girarse y salir hacia el jardín. Entonces, Oliv la condujo hasta el despacho de su tío, el cual era espacioso y recargado de cosas, al igual que todo en la casa. El despacho estaba repleto de viejos libros, la mayoría de cuidados, conocimientos y especializaciones agrícolas; pero habían unos sobre relatos antiquísimos, y Mislif los hojeó, mientras Oliv buscaba, en los cajones de la mesa-escritorio, los mapas. Al cabo de media hora, y dando un grito de satisfacción, Oliv blandió un papel.

- ¡Mira esto, Mislif!- gritó, acercándose a la joven, quien leía leyendas del pasado, en especial se había interesado por una que hablaba del mencionado "Daño de Isildur" y los Años Oscuros de Mordor.- ¡Aquí sale!- exclamó Oliv, señalando con un dedo un lugar del mapa.- ¡Mira, Rivendel!

- ¡Oh, ahí está!- contestó, alegremente, Mislif.- Creí que quedaba más lejos...

- ¿Más lejos!- exclamó, escandalizado, el joven.- ¿Pretendes, acaso, que lleguemos a los ochenta años?

- No, pero...

- ¡Pero nada!- interrumpió Oliv.- Ahora que ya sabemos donde está (junto a las Montañas Nubladas, luego del Paso Alto), debemos alistarnos. Le pediré una espada a Tío Bal, luego a Tía Annie víveres, y partiremos esta misma tarde; luego del almuerzo, obvio. A no ser que pienses que es demasiado pronto...

- ¿Pronto¡Es perfecto!- exclamó Mislif, feliz.- Oye... ¿tu tío no preguntará la razón para llevar una espada y bastantes víveres; es que es algo muy extraño.

- Él no es curioso.- contestó Oliv.- Ya viste cómo le pregunté por Rivendel y ni se inmutó. Descuida, pequeña, nos saldrá todo bien.- y diciendo esto, dio media vuelta. Mislif se enfrascó, nuevamente, en la lectura de aquello libros; entonces, Oliv volvió con una espada, envainada, y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.- ¿Qué te dije?- dijo.- ¡No preguntó absolutamente nada! Sólo dijo: "¡Oh, debe de haber una en el desván o en mi despacho, no lo recuerdo bien, querido!" A Tía Annie le pedí los víveres y se puso a trabajar como loca, allá abajo.

- ¡Que bien!

- Bueno¿partiremos después de almuerzo, verdad?

- Eso dijiste tú.- contestó Mislif.- Mientras quede luz, hay que aprovecharla.

- ¡Exactamente!- convino Oliv, y juntos bajaron al comedor, donde Tía Annie tenía la mesa servida, con exquisitos platillos caseros. Todos comieron alegremente y, una vez que terminaron (y después se lavaron), se alistaron para el viaje. El bolso con los víveres, la mayoría frutas, pan, pastelillos y jugo en cantimploras, fue llevado por Oliv; mientras que Mislif se encargaba sólo de su equipaje, que era de por sí pequeño. Oliv dijo, a sus tíos, antes de partir: "Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Muchas gracias a los dos, por todo. Nos vemos pronto." Sus tíos se despidieron cordialmente, pero nada preguntaron.

Mislif y Oliv comenzaron por el mismo sendero en que habían venido, hasta pasar junto al sauce llorón; luego, retomaron, bajo el tibio Sol, el camino, por el cual, había estado caminando Mislif.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, y ellos no menos avanzaban. En especial la joven sentía gran interés por ir con gran velocidad; no sabía porqué, pero algo quería alcanzar, y rápido. Más de una vez, Oliv la reprendió, por estar tan apurada en llegar lo más pronto posible a Rivendel, eso que estaba tan lejos. Pero ella casi no le hacía caso. ¿Qué buscaba¿Qué esperaba encontrar en el camino? No lo sabía.

Dos días pasaron, y cada vez estaban más cerca de las colinas que daban inicio a los elevados y fríos picos de las Montañas Nubladas. El clima era cada vez más frío, puesto que la nieve estaba cada vez más cerca. La vegetación era más espesa y de colores más vivos, a medida que avanzaban por los senderos que seguían.

Al tercer día, luego de una noche de lluvia, bajo un árbol, vieron que se hallaban en las primeras, altas, montañas. Ahora les tomaba un poco más avanzar, porque el camino se hacía más trabajoso y empinado. Iban por un camino ancho, cuando, más adelante y arriba, oyeron voces que conversaban alegremente.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto!- decía una voz ronca.- Ni una sola piedra quedó sin trabajar, Maese Selin. ¡Deberías ir más seguido a la Montaña Solitaria!

- Lo sé, Maese Glóin.- contestó, riendo otra voz.- Pero he estado viajando, ya sabes, con mis viejas amistades.

- ¿Estuviste en Pueblo Gris, verdad?- preguntó el llamado Glóin.

- Sí, así es.- contestó Selin.- En compañía de Hasym viajé hasta ahí¿recuerdas a Hasym?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo! Ja, ja, ja. Él fue quien hizo que mis barbas se hicieran verdes durante cuatro meses.- rió Glóin.

- ¡Es Selin!- susurró Mislif a Oliv, recordando aquel nombre cómo el de uno de los Enanos que habían ido a Pueblo Gris, en compañía de Hasym, quien los había enviado a la Montaña Solitaria, a dar aviso, a los enanos de allá, sobre los problemas que se aproximaban.- ¡Vamos, viajaremos con ellos!- dijo Mislif, dirigiéndose hacia donde se oían las voces. Subió corriendo, con algún esfuerzo, el sendero, hasta que se halló detrás de un grupo de personas, todos hombres. Algunos de ellos iban a caballo, tenían semblante serio, algo huraño, y eran casi todos Humanos; pero los otros, que era la mayoría, eran Enanos, de largas barbas, con sus características ropas y sus hachas.- ¡Buenas tardes!- saludó Mislif, con alegría, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.- ¡Selin, qué gusto me da verte!

- ¡Pequeña Mislif!- saludó, con una gran sonrisa, el llamado Selin, que era un enano de barbas, casi en su totalidad, blancas.- ¿Qué haces por estos solitarios lugares?

- Voy camino a Rivendel¿y ustedes?

- ¡Hacia el mismo lugar!- exclamó, sorprendido, el Enano.- ¿Se puede saber el motivo de tu viaje, joven Mislif?

- Creo que el mismo que el tuyo.- respondió la joven, notando que más de un rostro se había ensombrecido.- Me preguntaba si podríamos acompañarlos en su viaje, ahora que sé que nos dirigimos al mismo sitio.

- Bueno, bueno.- gruñó Selin.- Entonces, déjame preguntar.- se dirigió a uno de los hombres que iba a caballo, le habló en voz baja, y luego regresó.- Los Beórnidas han aceptado llevarte también, Estrella del Norte, pero... tendremos que aumentar el peaje.

- ¿Aumentar el peaje!- exclamó un Enano, más joven, con barbas rojas.- ¡Mucho hemos tenido que pagar ya, para que se nos aumente el costo!

- ¡Tranquilízate, Gimli!- murmuró un Enano de barbas blancas.

- ¡No se preocupe, señor Enano!- dijo una voz detrás de Mislif, quien, al girarse, descubrió que Oliv acaba de llegar, corriendo, y venía agotado. Respiraba entrecortadamente, pero añadió.- Paga podemos ofrecerle a los amables señores Beórnidas, no se preocupe.

- ¡Entonces, que no se diga más, y en marcha, que mucha alegría nos dará viajar con sangre joven hasta aquellas Tierras Élficas!- dijo el Enano llamado Glóin, el que tenía una barba, sorprendentemente, blanca.

Así comenzó el viaje de Mislif y Oliv, con los enanos de la Montaña Solitaria, hacia un mismo destino: la Última Casa Simple al Este del Mar, en el Valle de Rivendel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado review y perdonen por la demora. Espero que este nuevo capi les haya gustado y que me dejen su review. Nos vemos! 


	6. Enredos

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

¡Holitas a todos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho. Bueno aquí va mi new capi. Ojalá que lo disfruten .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 5

"RIVENDEL"

- ¡Fue una verdadera sorpresa el saber que Selin venía en nuestra búsqueda, y enterarnos que lo que él nos diría, con tanta prisa, ya lo sabíamos!- decía Glóin, el anciano Enano, de las barbas blanquísimas.- Le dije que el Señor Elrond ya nos había convocado y que preparábamos todo para salir lo antes posible a Rivendel; una bonito lugar, por cierto. Aunque los Enanos no gustamos mucho de los árboles, esa Casa es realmente pacífica y acogedora, lo que ya es demasiado pedir en nuestros días, pequeños.- el Enano hablaba hacia Mislif y Oliv, quienes lo oían con mucho respeto. Llevaban dos días de viaje en compañía de los Enanos y de los Beórnidas, todos camino a Rivendel.- Lamento el darme cuenta, queridos jóvenes, que sus futuros días pueden no ser lo que todos soñamos.- suspiró.- Tristes son los días¡ay, que se nos avecinan, amigos míos; y hasta en la Montaña Solitaria se ha sentido... ¡Pero no hablemos de eso ahora! Todo se dirá, a su tiempo, en el Concilio. Me gustaría saber de ustedes. Primero háblame tú, jovencita, puesto que es demasiado extraño ver a una joven dama viajando por estos lugares, y en este tiempo.

- Pues...- contestó Mislif sonriendo.- No hay mucho que decir de mí.- suspiró.- Soy de Pueblo Gris, además de ser el dolor de cabeza de mi madre, el deshonor de todos y la oveja negra de mi familia, luego de mi fallecido padre, Musolf...

- ¿Musolf?- interrumpió Glóin, sonriendo a su vez.- ¡Oh, Selin¿Ella es la pequeña Estrella del Norte?

- Exactamente.- contestó el interpelado.- Mislif, hija de Musolf, es a quien tienes a tu lado.

- ¡Oh, pero qué honor, joven dama!- dijo Glóin, inclinando levemente la cabeza.- ¡Dos días viajando contigo y no tenía idea!

- No se preocupe.- sonrió Mislif, con cierto orgullo. El Enano Glóin le pidió que continuara su relato, luego de asegurarle que él y Musolf habían sido grandes amigos en el pasado.- Bueno... no sé que más decirle, señor Glóin.- continuó la joven.- Mi primer viaje fue hace unos días, en compañía de Hasym hacia el Bosque Negro. A mi regreso, encontré a Oliv..., Olivorn, cerca y decidimos seguir a Legolas Hojaverde, el príncipe del Bosque Negro, hacia Rivendel.

- Me alegro de oír que tienes el mismo espíritu indomable de tu padre, joven Mislif.- rió Glóin.- ¿Así que siguiendo al príncipe del Bosque Negro, eh? Bueno, bueno. Es comprensible... él, de la Hermosa Gente..., una joven... Je, je, je. Ya conocen el refrán: "Un Corazón indomable, se domestica sólo con Amor."- el Enano rió con ganas, al ver que Mislif había enrojecido.- ¡Oh, no quiero decir nada, joven dama!- añadió.- Es sólo una frase que, entre los Enanos, nos gusta repetir.

- Entiendo...

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti, joven Olivorn?- preguntó Glóin, al chico que se reía con ganas de la anécdota recién pasada. Oliv dejó de reír para responder la pregunta.

- Bueno, señor.- respondió.- Vengo de las familia de los Fontes. Somos numerosos y de larga trascendencia, por añadidura.

- Y dinero.- rió Gimli, el hijo de Glóin, que tenía una barba rojiza.- Muchas historias hemos oído de la fortuna que atañe a tu familia, joven Olivorn. A nuestras tierras muchas veces fue tu abuelo, Menlorn, con sus hijos, es especial con Balorn.

- ¡Tío Bal!- exclamó Oliv, con sorpresa.- ¡Así que ha estado en la Montaña Solitaria! Nunca me lo había dicho.

- Muy olvidadiza ha sido siempre su pobre cabeza, querido joven.- dijo Glóin.- Pero sigue tu relato.

- ¡Oh, sí! Mmm... Cabe poco por agregar, señor.- dijo Oliv, pensativo.- Estaba en casa de mi Tío Bal, en busca de Mislif, a quien todo Pueblo Gris quería encontrar, cuando llegué a un arroyo y la vi. Entonces, lo demás ya lo saben.

- ¡Dos chiquillos viajando por la Tierra Media, en tiempos tan oscuros, sólo por un infantil capricho!- exclamó Gimli.- ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado siquiera, en la Montaña Solitaria, si nosotros tenemos, por obligación, que viajar en compañía de los Beórnidas para protegernos?

- ¡Pudo haber sido un triste final, jovencitos!- dijo, seriamente, Selin, que iba caminando junto a Gimli. Glóin iba al otro lado de su hijo, seguido por Mislif y Oliv. Los Beórnidas, que eran cuatro, se dividían en dos adelante y dos en la retaguardia, para más seguridad. Los cuatro iban a caballo, aunque Glóin llevaba uno pequeño, para cuando se cansara, como igual lo hacían otros enanos que viajaban junto con ellos.

El grupo iba, en aquel momento, por un terreno montañoso, pero no por lugares demasiado empinados ni rocosos. Trataban de rodear, mayormente, cada cerro o montaña que se les acercaba, lo que hacía que el viaje se alargara más, pues querían evitar, en lo posible, escalar. El clima era frío, lleno de brisas heladas, lo que hacía que los viajeros se cubrieran con sus ropas de abrigo. Además, por las noches, debían prender, trabajosamente, una fogata para calentarse. Los Beórnidas, aunque poco hablaban, eran excelentes guías, buscadores de agua y alimentos y buenos cazadores de escondites y sitios para pasar las frías noches.

- ¿Cuánto falta, aproximadamente, para llegar, amigos?- preguntó Oliv a uno de los Beórnidas.

- Una noche más y estaremos llegando al Paso Alto; luego a Rivendel, es sólo una jornada o más de caminata.- contestó el hombre.- Podría ser una caminata más relajada si los señores Enanos no tuvieran tanta prisa por llegar, pero tendremos un buen tiempo y pronto verás Imladris.

- ¡Me alegran tus palabras!- suspiró Oliv, pensando que mientras más rápido llegasen a Rivendel, él descansara ahí, conociese a los Elfos y regresase a su hogar, mejor. No es que no gustase de viajar, pero prefería el descanso y las comodidades. Le encantó la idea de conocer a los Elfos, puesto que había oído, y visto, la forma en que Mislif hablaba de ellos; y que su amiga se asombrara y emocionara era, ya, gran cosa. En ese momento, Mislif discutía, acaloradamente, con Gimli.

- Escúcheme, señor Enano.- decía la joven.- Si usted no ha tenido la posibilidad de conocer a los Elfos de forma amistosa, no quiere decir que sean agresivos o gente extraña.

- Escúcheme usted, joven dama.- replicó Gimli.- En todos mis años, que son, obviamente, más que los suyos, no he visto ni conocido a ningún Elfo que sea amable ni amistoso.

- Entonces, esta es la primera vez que viajas, hijo mío.- dijo Glóin, defendiendo a Mislif.- La Hermosa Gente no es agresiva ni poco amistosa, todo lo contrario. Pero es el tiempo en que vivimos lo que los ha obligado a defenderse y a ser hostiles en muchos casos. Por ejemplo, Elrond, es muy amable, hospitalario y pacífico, pero cuando el Señor Oscuro dejó ver todo su poder, en aquellos terribles años, él no se hizo a un lado, sino que luchó también en la Guerra. Definitivamente, y olvidando todo tu orgullo de Enano, Gimli, hijo mío, debes aceptar que los Elfos son seres dignos de admiración y respeto; aunque siempre existirán los malentendidos entres nuestras razas.- suspiró.- Bueno, me alegro de poder llegar a Rivendel pronto. Necesito descanso, y estoy seguro de que ahí lo encontraré. Una casa maravillosa esa Imladris, como ellos la llaman; puedes hacer lo que más te atraiga, pero sobre todo, descansar. Sin embargo, no estamos en tiempos para tomarnos relajos.

- Señor...- titubeó Oliv.- ¿Por qué hablan tanto de Tiempos Oscuros? Lo he oído desde que partimos el viaje a su lado y no logro entender a qué se refieren.

Todos lo miraron con creciente sorpresa. Gimli abrió la boca, como para responderle, pero sólo salió de ella un gruñido. Glóin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, a la vez que una sombra cruzaba su rostro. Todos los demás enanos, y los Beórnidas, parecieron ver a un extraño insecto. Mislif permaneció en silencio, no atreviéndose a responder.

Al final, Glóin habló.

- Estimado joven- dijo -, en otras circunstancias te habría dicho "No importa ni te preocupes, pues no es tan grave."- suspiró.- Pero lamento decirte que lo es, es grave, y no debe de ser callado. En el Concilio, pronto a realizarse en Rivendel, se dirá todo lo que ocurre, y será mejor que oigas todo, en ese lugar. Claro, si eres aceptado, cosa que dudo mucho, porque sólo los viejos tenemos la autorización de estar presentes. Sin embargo, te informaremos de lo que se crea conveniente.

- Muchas gracias, señor.- contestó Oliv, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

Mislif suspiró, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema. El ambiente, que había estado denso, se tranquilizó, y, principalmente Glóin, hablaron de cosas triviales. Pasaron una noche bastante incómoda, puesto que un renovado viento comenzó a dejarse sentir, helando a quien tocara. Mislif no pudo dormir, pero, cubierta en una capa abrigada que le habían prestado los enanos, se quedó en vigilia, mirando al firmamento repleto de estrellas.

- Estrella del Norte...- murmuraba de tanto en tanto. ¿Por qué le habría puesto así su padre¿Sería, acaso, que mientras miraba la noche, y las estrellas principalmente, recordaba a su hija, lejos en el Norte? Podría haber sido eso, lo que animó a Mislif. Su padre realmente había sido un hombre con suerte. La joven recordó las palabras, que hace unos días oyera de boca de Tío Bal: "Puede decirse, a ciencia cierta, que vivió, puesto que la vida no es sólo de alegrías y buenos ratos, sino que algo se debe sufrir, es claro. Sin embargo, vivió alegremente, eso no me lo quita nadie."

La noche pasó sin incidentes y, a la mañana siguiente, partieron bajo el frío de las Montañas Nubladas, en camino al Paso Alto. Aunque no pudieron evitarlo se dijo que debían cruzar altas montañas para poder llegar al Paso. Todos asintieron, aunque los más viejos de mala gana, y arreglaron todo para la jornada. Los caballos fueron ensillados cuidadosamente, también se cuidó del equipaje. Cuando todo estuvo preparado para la partida los Beórnidas comenzaron a avanzar. Ahora el paso era lento, y los rápidos trancos apenas se realizaban; el clima comenzaba a ser realmente desagradable, puesto que se aproximaban caídas de nieve, lo que tuvo lugar al anochecer, cuando el Sol parecía despedirse tristemente de los viajeros. Acamparon bajo el amparo de unos árboles. Esta vez, Mislif durmió, acurrucada dentro de una tienda de campaña, que había sido levantada. A su lado estaba Oliv, quien parecía no darse cuenta del clima y roncaba plácidamente. Los enanos también roncaban, pero el sueño pesado de Mislif era muy difícil de interrumpir. A la mañana siguiente reanudaron la caminata muy temprano, y podían ver unos elevados picos, que señalaban la entrada del Paso Alto, que era un camino ancho, pero que se encontraba repleto de nieve.

- ¡Ahí lo tienen, señores... y señorita!- dijo el jefe de los Beórnidas, señalando el camino a seguir.- Nuestro trato y pago era hasta aquí, pero hemos consentido acompañarlos hasta el Valle de Rivendel.

- ¡Queridos y amables Beórnidas!- exclamó, alegremente, Glóin.- Que sus favores sean pagados con creces en el futuro. No queremos retrasarlos en sus tareas, pero aceptamos de buen talante su compañía.

Así que atravesaron el Paso Alto, descendieron otro tanto, hasta que los árboles, y el clima, comenzaron a dar señales de calidez. A lo lejos, se podía ver un vasto valle de árboles, donde se situaba la Casa de Elrond. Los viajeros apresuraron, inconscientemente, la marcha, para llegar cuanto antes. Mislif estaba ansiosa de volver a ver a Legolas, y darle una sorpresa; además, quería conocer aquel lugar, del cual tan bien hablaba Glóin. De pronto, una duda la asaltó: "¿Y si nos reciben con disgusto, porque no fuimos convocados?", pensó, "A Legolas lo llamaron, también a los Enanos, pero a nosotros no. ¿Será posible que el Señor Elrond no se enfade? Eso espero."

Sin embargo, todas las dudas de Mislif fueron disipadas, al darse cuenta que Elrond la recibía con gusto. La compañía llegó hasta el fondo del Valle de Rivendel, donde, luego de atravesar un puente y traspasar unas grandes puertas, se vieron dentro de una maravillosa Casa, que parecía brillar. Dentro se respiraba paz y reconfortaban los cantos que se oían de los Elfos en su lengua. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, Elfos en su mayoría, pero, de tanto en tanto, un huésped de otra raza era visto. Elrond, el poderoso Señor de Rivendel, era un hombre tranquilo, cuyo rostro no parecía tener edad, es decir, no era joven ni viejo, pero se podía notar que muchos recuerdos, buenos y malos, habían pasado a través de sus ojos grises. Su cabello era oscuro y sobre el ceñía una corona de plata.

- ¡Bienvenidos sean, señores Enanos, a Imladris!- saludó, una vez que fueron llevados ante él, cruzando largos pasillos, escaleras y jardines.- Celebro saber que su viaje ha sido privilegiado, no como muchos en este tiempo.- se volvió a los dos jóvenes.- Veo que han sido acompañados por dos Humanos. Reciban mis saludos, jóvenes del Norte. Sírvanse a descansar el tiempo que crean conveniente.

- Su hospitalidad es agradecida, de sobremanera, pero casi no hay palabras cordiales para hacerlo, Señor.- balbuceó Oliv, con el rostro sonrojado. Elrond sonrió y clavó, entonces, su mirada en Mislif, quien lo miraba fijamente, casi sin poder creer que su Suerte le hubiera sonreído así. ¡Ella en Casa de Elfos! Realmente había sido un enorme cambio en su vida: de estar encerrada en su hogar, ahora viajaba y conocía distintas razas y lugares.- ¿Quién habría imaginado que, en mi casa, tendría a la hija de Musolf el Viajero?- continuó Elrond, mirando a la joven.- ¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí, joven dama? Imagino que no será por lo mismo motivo, por el cual nos hemos reunido¿no es así?

Mislif lo miró fijamente, estaba segura que Elrond sabía, y podía saber, la respuesta que ella daría. Estaba segura también que su mirada no quedaba sólo en la superficie.

- Creo que usted ya lo sabe, Señor.- contestó, haciendo una reverencia.- ¿Motivos me pregunta? Pues ni siquiera yo los tengo. Es sólo un viaje que mi espíritu suplicaba y que se me dio la oportunidad de realizar, Señor.

- ¡Dichosa eres entonces, joven Mislif, hija de Musolf!- dijo Elrond.- Que sean así mismo tus futuros viajes, si tu espíritu no cambia. Cuentas con mi bendición, entonces.

- ¡Oh, mi Señor!- exclamó, conmovida, la joven, inclinándose.- No tengo palabras para agradecerle toda su bondad.

- A veces las palabras son innecesarias.- dijo Elrond, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a un ventanal.- Sin embargo, en unos días más se dirán muchas palabras que serán realmente necesarias.

- A eso hemos venido, Señor de Rivendel.- dijo Glóin.- El camino fue largo, pero nuestra preocupación es mayor.

- Y no sólo la tuya.- contestó Elrond y se acercó a una cuerda que colgaba del techo, la tiró levemente hacia abajo, y un elfo entró sigilosamente en la estancia.- Elmair, lleva a nuestros nuevos huéspedes a sus habitaciones, si eres tan amable.- dijo.

- Por supuesto, Señor.- contestó el elfo llamado Elmair, haciendo una inclinación. Se volvió a los viajeros, y dijo sonriendo.- ¿Sirven los señores y señorita a seguirme, por favor?

Los Enanos, Mislif y Oliv siguieron a Elmair por los pasillos, escaleras y jardines, hasta otra ala de la casa. Luego les indicó sus respectivas habitaciones, pero no a Mislif.

- Las damas tienen sus moradas en otro lugar, señorita.- explicó el elfo con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza.- Si fuera tan amable en seguirme, joven dama, le enseñaré donde está.- Mislif contestó cordialmente, y luego de atravesar más pasillos y más escaleras, fue instalada en otra ala de la casa, pero en un segundo piso (Oliv y los Enanos habían quedado en un primer piso).- Si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, sírvase a tirar esa cuerda, que junto a su cama está.- dijo Elmair, y luego se retiró silenciosamente.

- Muchas gracias por todo.- sonrió la joven.

Mislif acomodó el poco equipaje que traía y se sentó en la cama, que era muy cómoda, mirando hacia el exterior por un ventanal, que estaba ligeramente cubierto por una cortina transparente, de color blanco. De pronto, algo llamó su atención: había alguien que conocía en uno de los jardines de la Casa. La joven se levantó y, dirigiéndose a un pequeño balcón, miró hacia afuera. Entonces, lo reconoció: una figura alta, que parecía brillar; estaba vestido con una túnica, sujeta con un cinturón de plata, y la tela de la túnica parecía brillar también. La persona caminaba lentamente por el jardín y parecía admirar todo cuanto estaba a su alrededor.

- Legolas...- murmuró Mislif, sonriendo.- ¡Le daré una sorpresa!- y, rápidamente, salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y recorrió los pasillos, para luego llegar hacia el jardín en que había visto a su amigo. Sin embargo, no lo encontró.- ¿Dónde está?- se preguntó, bastante contrariada.- ¡No pudo haber sido un sueño!- recorrió un poco el lugar y, cuando se acercaba a una hermosa fuente, lo vio. Estaba sentado en el borde de piedra de la fuente y, con los ojos cerrados, canturreaba una canción en su lengua propia. La joven se acercó silenciosamente, pero sabía que él debía de oír los pasos. A pesar de eso no se inmutó y siguió cantando tranquilamente para sí. Cuando Mislif estuvo a unos pasos de él, dijo.- Buenos días, querido y viejo amigo, Legolas.

El Elfo abrió los ojos, como saliendo de un apacible sueño, y la miró con creciente sorpresa.

- ¿Joven dama?- dijo incrédulo.- No puede ser que mis ojos me engañen¿o sí¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo llegaste... y tan pronto?

- ¿Te respondo a todo?- sonrió la joven.- Muy bien: Sí, soy yo..., la "Joven dama"; tus ojos no te engañan; ¿qué hago aquí? Mmm, pues sólo cumplo mi anhelo: viajar. ¿Qué más¡Ah¿Cómo llegué? Pues vine en compañía de un viejo amigo, llamado Olivorn, Oliv de cariño; y por el camino nos encontramos con un grupo de Enanos que venían a Rivendel, así que viajamos con ellos. ¿Y cómo llegué tan rápido...? Pues, sólo porque a mi casa nunca llegué.

- Aún me cuesta creerlo, joven dama.- dijo Legolas, ahora sonriendo.- Fue, y es, una gran sorpresa verte aquí y celebro por eso. Espero que disfrutes de Imladris, que, como ella, otra no hay.

- Lo sé.- contestó Mislif, mirando a su alrededor.- Muy bien- dijo, al cabo de unos minutos -, te dejo a solas. Debo ir en busca de Oliv, pues lo dejé solo y debe sentirse extraño... Aunque..., deben de estarlo atendiendo bien, así que triste no debe estar.

Legolas, quien tenía con los ojos cerrados, sonrió, pero nada dijo. Así que Mislif dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Una vez dentro de la enorme y acogedora casa, comenzó a conocerla con más detalle. Quedó maravillada de todas las cosas bellas que tenía la Hermosa Gente. En uno de sus recorridos, se encontró con una sala, donde había una alegre chimenea. Mislif entró en ella y se sentó en un sillón junto al fuego. En un instante lanzó una exclamación y se dio cuenta de que se había sentado junto a un ser pequeño, vestido de blanco, que ella había confundido con un cojín grande.

- ¡Es increíble que en Rivendel ya no se pueda dormir en paz!- había dicho el hombrecillo, bastante molesto. La joven pudo ver que era muy pequeño, tenía el cabello de color blanco y rizado.- ¿Qué hace una jovencita en estas tierras?- preguntó.

- ¡Por Elendil¿Qué es usted?- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la contrariada Mislif.

- ¡Por el Brandivino, qué modales!- exclamó el hombrecillo, poniéndose de pie.- Para que sepa joven dama, soy un Hobbit, un Mediano. ¿Le suena la "Gente Pequeña"?

- Yo...

- Me suponía que no.- interrumpió el Hobbit.- Pues bien, ahora quisiera seguir con mi descanso.

- Yo...- Mislif se sentía como una tonta, así que dijo, apresuradamente.- Lamento haberle hablado así, señor Mediano. No quise interrumpirle nada, sólo es que estoy conociendo la Casa y me sorprendí de verlo, puesto que nunca los había visto ni oído nombrar, me refiero a los Hob...

- Hobbits.

- ¡Hobbits, eso es!- dijo Mislif.- Lamento mucho todo esto, pero ya me voy.

- ¡Oh, no se preocupe, jovencita!- contestó el Hobbit.- Yo también debo disculparme, pues mi humor no es el deseado muchas veces. Pero me gustaría mucho oír su historia. ¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba! Mi nombre es Bilbo Bolsón- hizo una reverencia -, y estoy a su disposición, mientras no sean favores que requieran de trabajos físicos, pues mi cuerpo ya no es el de antes.

Mislif rió ante tan graciosas y sinceras palabras, y se sentó a concederle la historia que el Mediano Bilbo le pedía. Luego, finalizado su relato, el Hobbit habló de sí: dijo venir de un apacible lugar, llamado "La Comarca". Por lo que Mislif pudo oír era, realmente, un lugar que parecía dejar fuera todos los problemas de la Tierra Media, para concentrarse en cultivar bien la tierra, comer y, sobre todo, tomar cerveza y fumar pipa. Bilbo le contó, también, que había dejado su hogar, llamado Bolsón Cerrado, hacía un tiempo, luego de su fiesta de cumpleaños, que había sido todo un éxito en expectación.

Finalmente, se despidió del Hobbit, porque éste ya cabeceaba y porque ella quería encontrar a Oliv, y salió nuevamente al jardín. Se dio cuenta que era bastante tarde, y que tenía hambre. ¡Se le había pasado la hora increíblemente! Mislif estuvo paseando un buen rato por el jardín, tal vez buscando algo, pero lo cierto es que parecía observar todo de manera curiosa. El cielo tenía unas manchas de rojo, pues el atardecer llegaba a su fin, y unas estrellas comenzaban a brillar en lo alto. De pronto, la joven, con los ojos cerrados, pensó: "¿Será que todo esto es un sueño? Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza viajar realmente, y menos conocer Tierras de Elfos. Tal vez..., tal vez, cuando abra los ojos, me veré acostada en mi cama, con mi madre gritándome para que la ayude... ¡Oh, ahí está! Oigo su voz.

Era cierto, alguien decía su nombre, pero al abrir los ojos vio que en realidad no soñaba, además que quien la llamaba era su amigo Oliv. Mislif suspiró, pero de alegría, y se acercó al joven.

- ¡Oh, Mislif, al fin te encuentro!- dijo Oliv, con la respiración entrecortada.- Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Elmair, aquel elfo, me reprendió por no pedirle ayuda.

- Lo siento mucho, Oliv.- contestó Mislif.- Es sólo..., que me quedé conversando toda la tarde con un Hobbit... ¡es increíble, nunca había visto a uno!

- ¿Te refieres a Bilbo?- preguntó Oliv, sonriendo.- ¿Sí? Yo también lo conocí, hace unos instantes. Le pregunté por ti, y me dijo que eras una joven muy simpática, que habías estado con él muchas horas, pero que hace unos momentos habías salido al jardín.

- Es cierto...- contestó la joven, mirando hacia la fuente, que, de igual forma, seguía lanzando agua.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Mislif?- quiso saber su amigo, una vez que vio en los ojos de la joven una mirada melancólica.- Tú no eres así. Algo ocurre.

- No..., no lo sé.- respondió Mislif, mirándolo.- Es sólo que... siento una extraña nostalgia.

- Bueno, creo entenderte, de cierta forma.- sonrió Oliv.- ¿Quieres entrar? Pronto servirán la cena.

- ¡Oh, qué bien!- sonrió Mislif, olvidando su tristeza.- Hablé tanto con Bilbo que no me di cuenta cuando ya tenía hambre¡y la hora que era!- ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el interior. Una vez dentro, se les apareció Elmair, quien los guió hasta el enorme comedor. Ya ahí, vieron que la casa estaba llena, más de lo que habían pensado y se podían ver personas de varias razas. Mislif se sentó junto a Glóin y Oliv y tuvo una agradable charla con ambos, además de disfrutar mucho de la cena. Casi no notó que Legolas estaba cerca de ella, pero de lo que sí de dio cuenta fue que, en el centro de la mesa, apoyada en los tapices que pendían del muro, había una silla bajo un dosel, y allí estaba sentada una hermosa dama, era muy parecida a Elrond, por lo que Mislif supuso que debía de ser su hija. Por lo que supo después, en efecto era hija de Elrond, su nombre era Arwen, también llamada Estrella de la Tarde. "¡Oh- pensó la joven -, las dos somos Estrellas!", y luego rió de su propio chiste, carente de gracia, por cierto, haciendo que todo el mundo le dirigiera un rápida mirada divertida.

- A ver si para la próxima vez nos cuentas a todos el chiste, chiquilla.- dijo Gimli, el hijo de Glóin, sentado frente a ella.

- Es que, en realidad, no es un chiste, señor Enano.- contestó Mislif, notando una mirada de Legolas, a unos asientos de ella, pero en frente. Sintió que el rostro se le coloreaba y fijó toda su atención en la exquisita comida que tenía en el plato.

Dos días después, luego de unas tranquilas noches de sueño, llegó otro visitante a la Casa. Definitivamente estaba apurado, con el semblante preocupado, y algo sombrío. Parecía ser muy viejo, tenía un sombrero puntiagudo azul, un largo manto gris; tenía, también, una larga barba blanca, espesas cejas, que le asomaban por el ala del sombrero. Apenas se apeó del caballo en que venía, que por cierto era muy bello, entró rápidamente en la Casa.

- Necesito ver a Elrond lo antes posible, si él puede, claro está.- anunció a unos Elfos, casi sin fijarse en los demás, y apoyando sus pasos con una larga vara, que a Mislif le recordó a su amigo Hasym.

- Joven dama- dijo la voz de Legolas, junto a la joven -, aquel hombre es, el sabio y conocido, Gandalf el Gris.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 


	7. La Llegada del Anillo Único

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

Lady-Morgaine-III: Gracias por tu review y espero no haberte hecho esperar y desesperar tanto esta vez. En serio, espero que este capi te guste y que la participación de Legolas también.

Cass Metallium: Muchas gracias por tu review anterior, fue muy efusivo. Debo decir que tal vez Oliv tenga razón, como tal vez no la tenga, porque ni yo sé muy bem cómo terminará este fic. Ojalá que esta capi te guste y espero no haberme demorado mucho.

Lothluin: Hey you! Gracias por tu review y me alegra mucho que el capi anterior te haya gustado. Bueno... no es que Oliv no se tenga amor propio, pero tiene que algo que asegurarse... ya lo sabrás! Otra cosa... ¡me encantaría que le hicieras un retrato a Mislif! Yo también dibujo y le tengo hechos algunos, pero nunca los he puesto en la web... ya lo haré. Espero que este 9no capi te gusta más que el anterior.

Megumi Sagara1¡Sí! Mislif se va¡Al fin! Y sip... Legolas estará con ella un buuuueeen rato. Espero que te guste lo que viene y gracias por tu review.

Yadhwiga: Muchas gracias por tus reviews. No te preocupes de no haber podido escribir antes, porque se dice... "Más vale tarde que nunca" ¿o no? Bueno, debo decir que me reí mucho con tus reviews, con eso del príncipe Felipe. Creo que no se entendió muy bien, pero Merry y Pippin si van con la Compañía. Por eso este capi se llama como lo ves. Espero que te sigan gustando los capis que vienen y me comprometo a meter más a Aragorn por ahí.

Misao-19: Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el que viene ahora. Legolas tendrá reacciones por doquier ahora en adelante... ¡Aoshi y Misao por siempre!

Lady-Eloane: Lo sé... el capi no fue muy interesante, pero había que ponerlo... si no... ¡tendría que haber hecho el anterior, o este, muchísimo más largos. ¡Imagínate eso! Bueno y lo de subida de rating creo que no lo necesitaré con lo que empieza ahora.

Kmila: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi anterior y ojalá también te guste este. Obviamente las escenas de Mislis y Legolas se harán más comunes ahora en adelante... y responder los reviews es algo que me encanta!

Dernix: Muchas gracias por tu review y qué rico que no tengas nada que cambiarle, aunque me encantaría que me dijeras si algo no e gusta o qué podrías. Bueno, sip...¿A quién no le gustaría viajar por la Tierra Media! Ese es el pensamiento más loco de Mislif, pues mucho miedo a los orcos y a los uruk-hai no les tiene... por ahora. Ah! Sí! Mislif es muy parecida a Misao, porque Misao es uno de mis personajes favoritos de anime.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 9

"LA DÉCIMA COMPAÑERA"

- Sólo respira hondo.- se decía Mislif, sentada frente a un pequeño tocador en su habitación de Rivendel. Se sentía bastante nerviosa desde que Elrond le había permitido viajar con la Compañía del Anillo. Lo peor era que le habían entrado unos ridículos nervios; no sabía por qué, pero se sentía desanimada, a pesar de que llevaría a cabo lo que más le gustaba: viajar. Tal vez era porque ninguno de sus compañeros parecía tener una alegre disposición para emprender aquel viaje, lo que la desanimaba, en cierta forma.

Afuera, alguien tocó a su puerta, sacando a la joven de sus preocupadas meditaciones. Murmuró un fatigado "Adelante", y se levantó para ver quién era. Al abrirse la puerta, vio a Legolas, quien tenía, como casi todos los demás, un semblante grave.

- Buenas tardes, joven dama.- saludó.- Me enteré de que Elrond había permitido que viajaras con nosotros. ¿Aún sigue en pie tu palabra?

- Por supuesto.- contestó Mislif. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que Legolas le decía algo para protegerla o ayudarla, ella se ponía a la defensiva y pretendía hacerse la "niña fuerte".- ¿Por qué iría a cambiar mi palabra en algo tan importante como esto, querido amigo?

- Estaba seguro que no la cambiarías.- sonrió el Elfo.- Sólo quise hacerte enojar. Te ves muy linda cuando te enojas¿lo sabías? Pareces un gatito furioso, es decir, que no te lastima lo que él quisiera, pero siempre te hará esbozar una sonrisa. No te ofendas.- dijo mirando hacia la ventana, donde se podía ver el ocaso que se acercaba.

- Gracias...- murmuró Mislif. A su pesar, sonrió de que le hubiera dicho "gatito", puesto que nunca se lo esperó. También se sonrojó al oír "Te ves muy linda cuando te enojas¿lo sabías?", porque eso se lo había esperado menos que aquel nuevo adjetivo. De pronto, y de la nada, Legolas se le acercó, la abrazó y dijo¡Oh, mi querida amiga, así que partiremos en un nuevo viaje!

- ¡Legolas¡¿Q-qué haces!- exclamó Mislif más avergonzada que antes.

- Solo te molesto, Mislif.- rió él.

- Cambiando el tema, Legolas, dime una cosa.- dijo alejándose rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.- ¿Dónde habías estado todos estos días?

- Fui al Bosque Negro.- contestó el aludido.- Necesitaba comunicar muchas cosas a mi gente y sobre todo a mi padre. Creí que lo sabías.

- ¡Oh, es cierto! Pero qué tonta soy.- dijo Mislif, dándose un golpecito en la frente.- Debí de haberlo olvidado, con todo eso de Oliv...

- ¿Oliv¿Qué pasó con él?

- Yo...- Mislif enrojeció denuevo. ¿Por qué era tan habladora! Se le había salido algo realmente vergonzoso, y no quería que se supiera. Sintió una punzada de tristeza al ver el rostro incrédulo de Legolas. ¿Debía decirle? Bueno, tal vez sería lo mejor. Así lo olvidaría y sería una especie de "borrón y cuenta nueva". Nada habría pasado nunca por el corazón de Mislif, hacia él. Al fin, se decidió y dijo.- Bueno..., Oliv, antes de irse, me pidió que... a mi regreso... me...

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Legolas, invitándola a continuar.

- ¡No te lo diré! Apuesto a que, si lo hago, te reirás de mí.

- ¡No, claro que no!

- Muy bien.- dijo Mislif recelosa.- Oliv me pidió que cuando volviera a Pueblo Gris me... me casara con él.

- ¿De verdad?- sonrió Legolas.- ¡Vaya¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Y yo que pensaba que sólo eran amigos.

- Sólo somos amigos.- corrigió la joven.- Bueno, pero aún no es definitivo, porque yo le dije que me casaría con él, sólo con una condición; y es que si llego de buen humor a casa, lo haré.

Legolas rió por las palabras de Mislif. Cuando se hubo calmado, dijo:

- ¿Estás de verdad dispuesta a casarte?

- Claro.- contestó Mislif.- ¿Por qué no? Algún día querré sentar cabeza y quién mejor que él que me conoce desde tanto tiempo. Aunque...

- ¿Qué?

- Oliv me dijo algo extraño. Habló de que, tal vez me perdería, de cierta forma; y luego dijo: " Me temo que tal vez no puedas cumplir tu promesa, aunque llegues de un excelente humor, y desbordando alegría."- se encogió de hombros.- ¿Quién sabe lo que haya querido decir?

- Tal vez habló de que te enamorarás de alguien en tu viaje y no puedas casarte con él por eso.- dijo Legolas.

- ¡Muy bien! Se acabó el tema.- interrumpió rápidamente Mislif, sintiéndose enrojecer.- Debe de ser la hora de reunirnos para partir¿no te parece?

- Claro. Vamos

- ¡Estúpido viento¡Estúpidas piedras¡Estúpidas piernas!- gruñía para sí Mislif, quien iba muerta de frío y cansada. Hacía días ya que viajaba con los Nueve de la Compañía del Anillo; y ahora caminaban por un monótono y duro sendero que bordeaban las laderas occidentales de las Montañas Nubladas. El camino no había sido muy agradable, pues era un terreno muy accidentado, así que viajaban lentamente. Gandalf iba adelante de todos, en compañía de Aragorn, luego iban, en fila, Boromir, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, con Bill, su poney; Mislif y, por último, Legolas. Habían salido de Rivendel, todos deprimidos, tal vez con la clara excepción de Mislif y de Bill el poney, quienes deseaban, más que cualquier cosa, emprender aquel viaje.

- ¡Qué frío hace!- dijo Sam, tratando de reprimir un escalofrío.- Pobre señor Frodo. Debe de estar congelándose. ¿Quiere que le pase mi abrigo?

- No, Sam.- contestó el aludido.- Déjatelo puesto. Lo necesitarás.

- ¡Cuánto alboroto hacen!- gruñó Mislif, entre divertida y aburrida. Era, al parecer, casi la única, exceptuando a Aragorn, que no sentía tanto frío. Aquello tenía explicación: en las Tierras Grises de donde venía, el frío era abundante y estaba acostumbrada a las heladas, al viento, a la nieve y a la lluvia. Sin embargo, debía de admitir que el frío era excesivo en aquel momento. Pasaron los días y el paisaje lentamente fue cambiando, como también lo hizo el clima. Las montañas iban acercándose y cada vez eran más altas. Aún así, en el cielo asomó el Sol, un Sol brillante, que no calentaba mucho, pero que levantaba el caído ánimo de todos.

Una mañana, muy temprano, mientras todos dormían, Mislif se ofreció para hacer guardia, pues no tenía sueño. Durante el viaje poco se había quejado, pero cuando se sentía deprimida, respiraba profundamente el fresco aire del lugar y pensaba que estaba haciendo lo que su padre había soñado.

- Sí- dijo en voz baja -, esto es lo que mi padre habría soñado.

- ¿Estás segura, joven dama?- preguntó una voz detrás. Girándose, vio a Aragorn detrás. Le sonrió, como saludo, y contestó:

- Pues sí. Eso es lo que él anhelaba hacer.

- Pero¿estás segura que a él le hubiera gustado que te arriesgaras como lo haces?

- Oh..., te refieres a eso.- suspiró la joven.- Todos me han repetido, hasta el cansancio que esto es peligroso y se arriesga a perder la vida. Pero¿y ustedes, me pregunto, no se arriesgan a lo mismo, y por el sólo hecho de verme joven y mujer, piensan que es peor? Yo no lo creo.

- Tienes razón, Mislif.- contestó Aragorn.- Ve a dormir, si quieres. Yo me quedaré haciendo guardia.

- No tengo sueño.

- Pero lo tendrás, así que aprovecha este descanso.- dijo Aragorn, aunque su voz sonaba más a una orden que a un ofrecimiento. Mislif, extrañamente intimidada, obedeció y se acostó, cerca de unos matorrales, bastante alejada del resto. No era que fuera antisocial, pero se sentía incómoda, de cierta forma, con el hecho de viajar sólo con hombres. La joven se acomodó como pudo y durmió con su acostumbrado sueño pesado. Sólo despertó cuando oyó una anhelada voz cerca de su oído.

- Joven dama.- decía.- Despierta, ya es hora de que comas algo.

- ¡Por Elendil, madre...!- balbuceó semidormida. Luego, reconociendo la voz y desperezándose, se sintió enrojecer. Era la voz de Legolas la que le hablaba.- ¡Oh, lo siento mucho!- dijo rápidamente.

- No te preocupes.- sonrió el Elfo.- Levántate, para que comas algo. O¿prefieres que te traiga el desayuno hasta acá?

- ¿Bromeas?- le preguntó extrañadísima la joven.

- Sí.- rió Legolas.- Pero si quieres, te traigo la comida.

- No, gracias. Mejor no te molesto.- el almuerzo fue como casi todos los demás: triste y frío, pues el fuego era demasiado delator en su camino y no podía arriesgarse a encender una fogata con mucha frecuencia. Terminada su comida, Mislif se acercó a Gandalf y se sentó junto a él.- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? No es que me queje del clima, pero no creo que dure mucho con este frío, aunque, por venir de las tierras que vengo, este acostumbrada.

- Bueno, joven dama- contestó Gandalf con una sonrisa paternal -, te comenzaré diciendo que estamos en los límites de la región que los Hombres llaman Acebeda.

- ¡Oh, ya lo recuerdo!- exclamó Mislif.- En Casa del Señor Elrond estudié muchos mapas y creo recordar que me hablaron alguna vez de este lugar. ¿Es aquella tierra en que muchos Elfos vivieron, y que, en tiempos más felices, llamaron Eregion?

- ¿Puedes deducir hacia dónde vamos ahora?

- Creo. Hacia allá están...

- Será mejor que eso lo contesté yo.- interrumpió Gimli.- No necesito mapas para saber hacia dónde nos dirigimos, puesto que esas montañas que están frente a nosotros- las apuntó -, son las que nuestros padres trabajaron hace mucho tiempo, y de las que sabemos numerosas canciones e historias. Además que merecen nuestro respeto al ser unas obras maravillosas en metal y piedra. Frente a ustedes están: Baraz, Zirak y Shathûr. Debo añadir que...

- ¡Oh, ya lo recuerdo!- exclamó Mislif, interrumpiendo a su vez.- ¡Bajo ellas están las Minas de Moria, o Kazad-dûm, la Mina del Enano¡Me encantaría conocerlas¡Qué emoción!- en sus ojos brilló una luz de emoción, pero no todos de los presentes compartieron su felicidad.

- Sólo eres una semilla en esta Tierra Media, y no sabes de lo que hablas.- le dijo, casi en forma despectiva, Boromir, el hombre de Minas Tirith, que, aunque viajaba con ellos, no compartía mucho como los demás. A Mislif no le agradaba Boromir, porque veía en él a una persona demasiado orgullosa y no digna de plena confianza, aunque gozaba de grandes honores en su tierra.

- Las semillas suelen dar el fruto hermoso y fuerte que son los árboles.- dijo Legolas, defendiendo a la joven, con un semblante serio. Se puso al lado de ella e hizo frente a Boromir.- He oído decir que los Hombres prefieren las flores a las semillas, pero olvidan que las flores son temporales; dan un dulce aroma, alegran, pero se secarán, el viento las derribará y desaparecerán. En cambio, una semilla, si es bien cuidada, dará algo digno de recordarse y mencionarse, que además servirá a los demás.

- Esperemos que esta semilla dé lo que esperas, Elfo, y que nos sirva a todos.- gruñó Boromir.

- Si he de dar algo bueno y digno- dijo Mislif defendiéndose y dando un paso hacia el hombre -, ten la seguridad de que no será para ti.

- ¡Escúchame bien, jovencita...!

- ¡Ya, basta!- vociferó Aragorn, interponiéndose entre los tres.- Lo peor sería que en este momento nos distanciáramos por pequeñeces.

- ¡Aragorn!- exclamó Mislif furiosa.- ¡Para ti serán pequeñeces, pero me gustaría ver que te pasaran diciendo todo el día "niñito ignorante" para vieras lo que se siente, y para ver si no te defenderías de igual manera!

- No te reprocho que te defiendas, Mislif.- contestó Aragorn.- Pero no es lo mejor dejarse llevar por los sentimientos como el enojo.

- Mientras ese sujeto no se me acerque ni se meta en mis conversaciones todo irá bien.- gruñó Mislif, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia donde estaba Gandalf. Legolas la siguió, pero luego se fue a conversar con Gimli.- Idiota.- susurró Mislif para si, una vez que estuvo sentada junto al mago, refiriéndose a Boromir.

- Muchas veces los Hombres se dejan llevar por lo que piensan y por las palabras, que creen, son las correctas.- dijo Gandalf, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Tranquilízate, Mislif. No tomes en cuenta cuando te hablen así, pues ellos pasaron por lo mismo, más de alguna vez.

- Gracias.- contestó la joven sintiéndose mejor. Se levantó y se acercó a Legolas; con él estuvo paseando un rato solos, hasta que Aragorn anunció que se quedarían ese día y aquella noche en aquel lugar. Cuando se hubo retirado, Mislif dijo.- Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, Legolas.

- De nada. Pero, era lo justo.- contestó el Elfo.- Ese sujeto se cree lo suficientemente adulto y sabio por venir de un reino tan orgulloso, como lo es Gondor, pero no se da cuenta que para mi es aún un niño, un niño que tiene mucho que aprender.

- Ya veo.- murmuró Mislif algo desanimada. Necesitaba preguntarle a Legolas algo, pero... ¿le gustaría la respuesta de él? No importaba, debía hacerla.- Legolas... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Es evidente que ya lo hiciste.- sonrió él.- Pero dime.

- Acabas de decir que ves a Boromir como a un niño, eso que ya es un adulto para los Humanos. ¿Y a mí, me pregunto, cómo me ves, si soy una joven incluso para los de mi raza?

- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que contigo me siento un igual, por así decirlo? Si comprendes bien a lo que me refiero.

- ¿De... de verdad?- preguntó Mislif bastante sorprendida.

- Extraño¿no crees?- murmuró Legolas.- Tal vez es porque eres con la que mejor relación tengo.

- Yo creí que me veías como una niña, tal vez demasiado joven. No digo que nos lleváramos mal, al contrario. Aunque hemos tenido discusiones, yo también te he visto como un... amigo; un compañero no tan distante en lo que en la edad respecta.

- Gracias, joven dama.- sonrió Legolas, viendo que se acercaba a ellos Gimli.

- ¡Hey, tortolitos!- rió el Enano mientras caminaba.- Será mejor que se tomen un tiempo de descanso, pues ya saben que el siguiente tramo será largo, frío y agotador.

- ¡Vete solo, gruñón!- contestó Mislif, ligeramente sonrojada por lo de "tortolitos".

- ¿Gruñón¡Mira quien habla, chiquilla! Espera a que te atrape.- replicó corriendo para perseguir a Mislif, quien le había hecho una mueca burlona mientras corría.- Vuelve y hazme frente, que quiero ocupar mi hacha.

- ¿A sí?- exclamó la joven, preparando ocho dardos, entre sus dedos, para lanzarlos.- ¡Ven aquí y te enseñaré lo que es velocidad, Enano lento!

Así comenzó una entretenida "batalla amistosa" entre Gimli y Mislif, las cuales se repetirían con frecuencia y que animaban a todos, porque siempre Mislif resultaba vencedora, aunque muchas veces no era una limpia competidora, pues solía hacer algunas trampas que hacían enojar más al Enano.

- ¡Vamos, Mislif!- animaba Pippin dando saltitos.- ¡Si le das en la boca comeremos más!

- ¡Sí¡Además tendremos más hierba para nuestras pipas!- agregaba Merry.

- Es bueno ver que aún hay alegría tan pura en estos días.- susurró Gandalf al oído de Legolas.- Aunque, me parece que, de todas maneras, tiene una carga pesada en su corazón, pero que no trata sólo de la misión del Anillo.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Gandalf?

- No es asunto mío, joven y querido Elfo.- dijo el viejo mago.- Pero no puedes negarme que te haz dado cuenta de algo ya.

- N-no entiendo...- murmuró Legolas, mientras miraba a Mislif, rehuyendo los ojos de Gandalf.

Aquella tarde le tocó a Sam hacer guardia mientras todos dormían, o al menos eso parecía ser, porque Aragorn se le unió en compañía, y Mislif, aunque acostada, no podía dormir. Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa. Había demasiado silencio, y más aún donde estaba ella, siempre más alejada de los demás, ya que sentía cierta vergüenza. Pero la situación en que se hallaba en aquel momento era preocupante. Aragorn lo había hecho notar; a él también le incomodaba aquel extraño silencio y se sentía bajo una enorme asechanza. Gran razón tenían sus palabras, pues se podían oír con gran claridad la respiración de todos los que dormían, y aquello era realmente extraño.

De pronto, sus sospechas se vieron recompensadas, por así decirlo, con la respuesta a todo: aves. Una aves que pasaron por encima de sus cabezas y que hicieron que Aragorn y Sam se arrojaran bajo unos matorrales. Mislif intentó incorporarse, pero oyó la voz de Aragorn, que le susurró:

- ¡Mislif, quédate donde estás, y no te muevas!- puso su dedo índice junto a sus labios, en señal de silencio, y la joven obedeció al instante. Cuando todo pasó y las aves se perdieron en el Oeste, Aragorn volvió a levantarse, despertó a Gandalf y dijo que había pasado un regimiento de cuervos negros, que no eran nativos de aquel lugar, sino que eran de Fangorn y de las Tierras Brunas. Como no les gustó para nada aquella situación se convino, a regañadientes de Pippin, partir esa misma noche.

Mislif se acercó a Legolas para conocer lo que él pensaba, y se lo preguntó.

- No me gusta esta situación.- contestó el Elfo con el semblante preocupado.- Si vienen de Fangorn y de las Tierras Brunas deben de estar bajo la orden de Saruman, pues Isengard está junto al Bosque de Fangorn.- suspiró.- Esto me ensombrece aún más el corazón.

Mislif lo miró fijamente y sintió un enorme deseo de abrazarlo, pues su rostro triste le causaba una gran emoción. Sin embargo, tuvo que reprimir aquel deseo y limitarse a darle una tiernos golpecitos en el brazo, para luego retirarse en silencio.

La Compañía del Anillo pasaba por un mal momento. El invierno avanzaba, como Gandalf había dicho, por detrás de ellos; la nieve comenzaba a molestar bastante a los hobbits, a Gimli y a Mislif. Tenían que trepar trabajosamente por los senderos, por las cuestas y rocas, que rodeaban al Caradhras, llamado el Cruel.

En un momento, todos se detuvieron, aunque nadie dijo nada. A los oídos más finos de la Compañía llegó el murmullo del viento, un viento singular, que parecía venir acompañado de extraños susurros y voces siniestras. Mislif se sintió nerviosa y no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Legolas, quien iba a su lado, hizo que su nerviosismo creciera aún más, pues se acercó a la joven aún más y su mano se sujetó a la de ella para tranquilizarla. Mislif, bajo las abrigadas ropas que llevaba, trató de esconder el rostro, que le había enrojecido, aunque con lo pálida que estaba, como resultado del frío, hizo que aquello pasara desapercibido.

- Tranquila, joven dama.- susurró Legolas a su oído.- No todo lo que tenga voz maligna es siempre súbdito de Saurón. Desde antes de su aparición este lugar ya era respetado y temido.

La Compañía buscó refugio en una pared de roca que miraba hacia el Sur. Estaban todos juntos, de espaldas a la pared, y trataban de evitar lo mayor posible las frías ráfagas de viento y la nieve, que era cada vez más espesa.

Pasó un rato, en el cual Frodo, que parecía haber caído en un sueño extraño. Todo fue muy confuso, hasta que Boromir lo sacó de donde estaba, que parecía un nido de nieve.

- Esto será la muerte de los medianos, Gandalf.- dijo.

- ¡Calla!- exclamó Mislif, interrumpiéndolo.- ¡No digas estupideces!

- Escucha niña- gruñó Boromir molesto -, mejor será que guardes silencio, porque si no esto será también una muerte para ti.

- No se morirá mientras tenga alguien que la proteja.- replicó Legolas, con un brillo en los ojos.

- ¡Ya basta!- gruñó Gandalf.- Es cierto que será inútil quedarnos aquí, pero más inútil es ponerse a discutir.- miró fijamente a Mislif, que no abandonó su actitud defensiva, y a Boromir.- Dale esto- dijo el viejo mago a este último, pasándole un frasco de cuero.- Sólo un trago cada uno. Es muy precioso. Es miruvor, el cordial de Imladris que Elrond me dio al partir. ¡Pásalo!

Todos tomaron un trago de aquel licor tibio y perfumado, que hizo que las fuerzas volvieran a cada uno. Sin embargo, el frío no desapareció y vino un nuevo problema. Boromir sugirió hacer un fuego, aunque no estaban muy seguro de que funcionaria. Gimli y Aragorn sacaron unas ramitas y algo de madera que había traído, pero ninguno de los presentes pudo prender un fuego, hasta que Gandalf intervino con su vara. Luego de tomar un leño y de pronunciar "Naur an edraith ammen!", hundió en el medio la punta de su vara, que hizo que inmediatamente un fuego azul brotara de la madera.

Gandalf estuvo bastante preocupado por lo que había hecho, pero a pocos le importó, pues sólo querían calentarse las manos y el resto del cuerpo, así que se pusieron de pie, rodeando la fogata, y todo el cansancio pareció desaparecer de momento. Mislif estuvo un rato junto al animado fuego, pero un sueño se apoderó de ella y quiso dormir. Así que se salió del círculo y se acurrucó muy apoyada en la pared de piedra. En momentos dormitaba, en otros despertaba, pero no abría los ojos. De pronto, y cuando sentía mucho frío, sintió que un brazo la atraía hacia un tibio cuerpo. Supo de inmediato que era Legolas quien intentaba refugiarla de aquel frío. En cualquier otra situación ella se habría sonrojado, pero esta vez sintió algo extraño, abrió los ojos, y casi sin pensarlo lo dijo.-

- Dijiste que me veías como a un igual, pero me tratas como si yo fuera tu hija. No me estoy quejando, al contrario, todo esto te lo agradezco, pero sigo creyendo que me ves más débil que los demás.

- Eso es, y no quiero que te ofendas, porque eres mujer.- susurró Legolas en respuesta.- Te mereces por eso ser más cuidada, consentida y protegida que los demás, pero es más por algo de cortesía que por debilidad.

- Gracias.- murmuró Mislif, mientras sentía que los párpados ya no le respondían, y que caía en un profundo e intranquilo sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 


	8. Renace el Viaje

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

¡Holitas a todos! Estoy muy contenta por la cantidad de reviews que he recibido, muchas gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic, hecho con mucho cariño. Bueno, en especial, agradecimientos a: Earwen Eressea, LegolasMirkwood, Lórien Potter, Ana Black. Bueno, en general a todos, pero ahora no me acuerdo bem. Sorry:'(

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, porque es muy importante. ¡Grandes saltos! Disfruten este... .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 6

"ENREDOS"

- ¿Gandalf¿Gandalf el Gris?- preguntó Mislif, con creciente sorpresa.- ¡Oh, ya lo recuerdo! Es aquel mago, de la misma orden de Hasym. Él lo admira mucho, aunque nunca lo había visto antes.

- Hasym está en lo correcto si admira a Gandalf.- dijo Legolas, quien estaba junto a la joven.- Es un mago digno de admiración y respeto, aunque muchos dicen que donde quiera que esté Gandalf se avecinan los problemas.

- Vaya...- dijo Mislif, sin creer mucho lo que su amigo decía. Sin embargo, a la llegada de Gandalf, comenzaron a oírse fuertes rumores, que habían permanecido callados, los cuales mencionaban a un Hobbit (o Mediano), a un extraño objeto, que era, al parecer, peligroso, y el rumor de problemas venidos desde el Sur, en las nefastas tierras de Mordor. Los huéspedes de Elrond comenzaban a inquietarse, todos parecían esperar algo, algo que no llegaba o que tardaría un tiempo en hacerlo. Por todos los pasillos se oían susurros, por parte de Humanos, Enanos y Elfos, que decían: "Los Nueve han salido nuevamente." Mislif, al ver las caras de preocupación de todos, no se atrevía a preguntar quiénes eran "Los Nueve", pero sabía que, si seguía acumulando preguntas, estallaría. Al fin, le preguntó a Legolas.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo..., que tal vez sea inapropiado?- dijo.

- Depende de qué se trate, joven dama.- contestó Legolas, mirándola de forma grave.- Pero, de todas maneras, dime.

- Se trata de algo que he oído por muchos lados, en esta Casa.- dijo Mislif.- ¿Quiénes... quiénes son los Nueve?

Legolas no contestó, sólo la miró inquisitivamente. Luego suspiró y dijo:

- Una vez que nuestras esperanzas hayan sido recompensadas y pase el peligro¡ay! me refiero al que se aproxima, te explicaré¿bien? Enomentuvalve! (1)

Mislif quedó más intrigada que antes. ¿Qué pasaba¿Por qué todos estaban tan preocupados¿Qué peligro se aproximaba? Entonces, recordó las palabras que dijera Hasym, cuando ambos estaban en Pueblo Gris, antes de su primera salida: "Como lo sospechaba, en el Sur la Sombra Negra se está extendiendo cada vez más." Evidentemente, era por lo que todos estaban preocupados. Luego, recordó lo que había leído en casa de Tío Bal sobre "El Daño de Isildur", aunque muy poco había logrado entender de aquello.

Su curiosidad, al ir en aumento, no le permitió dormir aquella noche, por lo que, rindiéndose a su desvelo, decidió salir a caminar por el jardín, lo cual sería visto de forma extraña en cualquier otro lugar en esa fecha, puesto que el clima era cada vez más frío, pero el Valle de Rivendel era un lugar que parecía irradiar cierto calor, así que Mislif sólo tuvo que ponerse una liviana capa sobre los preciosos vestidos que los Elfos le habían dado. Ya que llevaba aquellas ropas, bastante femeninas para el gusto de Mislif, se había visto en la obligación de soltarse sus dos típicas colitas levantadas, que siempre llevaba en el rojizo cabello, para ser peinada de una manera muy delicada: llevaba el cabello suelto, pero tenía algunos adornos en él, además de tenerlo ligeramente ondulado.

La joven salió aquella noche al jardín que daba a su ventana, y paseó por él un rato, en soledad, hasta que oyó, un poco más adelante, que alguien cantaba ensimismadamente, con una voz dulce y melodiosa. Mislif creyó, por un momento, que era la voz de Legolas, ya que cantaba en Lengua Élfica, pero se equivocó, puesto que más adelante se veía a una joven de largos cabellos oscuros, que paseaba. Era Arwen, la hija de Elrond. Mislif tuvo un ligero temor de acercarse, puesto que era una persona demasiado importante y por sobre su linaje, pero Arwen, al verla cerca, le sonrió e hizo una ligera señal de invitación. La joven se acercó rápidamente, con cierto nerviosismo, y dijo:

- No quise interrumpirla, Señora. Sólo pasaba por aquí, puesto que el sueño aún no ha venido a mí.

- No me interrumpes, joven dama.- contestó Arwen, sonriendo dulcemente.- Te invité a mi lado, porque sentía curiosidad, aunque esté mal, por ti.

- ¿Por mí, Señora?- preguntó Mislif, bastante sorprendida.

- Así es, joven dama.- dijo Arwen.- No es común que los Humanos viajen, en estos días, y mucho menos que una señorita lo haga.

- ¡Oh, lo sé perfectamente, Señora!- dijo Mislif.- Muchos me lo han hecho notar, pero no tengo una contestación coherente para sus palabras. Sólo es algo que soñaba y que, gracias a la Suerte, que me sonrió esta vez, he podido viajar y complacer viejos anhelos.

- Espero que la Suerte te siga sonriendo, y con frecuencia, joven Estrella del Norte.- sonrió Arwen, sentándose en el borde de piedra de la fuente de aquel jardín.- Muchas veces- dijo -, la Suerte sonríe, pero su sonrisa no dura mucho. Las sombras... suelen llevarse aquello que amamos.- Mislif notó que en los ojos de Arwen había un brillo nostálgico.- Es por eso- añadió -, que te deseó las mejores laitale de todas, joven dama. Puesto que tus años son muy pocos mereces empezarlos con Luz. Annali len!

- No tengo palabras para agradecerle lo que me ha dicho, mi Señora.- dijo Mislif, sintiendo una extraña emoción, que hizo que los ojos se le nublaran por unas solitarias lágrimas, que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- Algo te oscurece tu noble espíritu, joven dama.- dijo Arwen, mirándola con ternura. De pronto, su semblante se oscureció ligeramente.- Sombras..., sombras hay en tu futuro. Puedo verlas, aunque no son nítidas.

- ¿Sombras?

- Así parece, joven dama.- Arwen se levantó y, cuando pasaba junto a Mislif para retirarse, dijo.- Eres valiente, Mislif, hija de Musolf, y sé que saldrás airosa de lo que te propongas.- puso, suavemente, una de sus delicadas manos en un hombro de la joven, luego miró hacia adelante, sonrió y dijo.- Alguien desea hablar contigo, joven dama.

- Gracias por todo, Dama Arwen.- dijo Mislif, cuando Arwen se dirigía al interior de la Casa.- Al cabo de unos minutos, mientras estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente, alguien se sentó a su lado. Mislif se giró para ver quién era y, nuevamente, sintió que las mejillas se le encendían, al ver a Legolas, pero él no lo notó, ya que miraba hacia las estrellas, en la vasta bóveda del Cielo. Mislif no le dijo nada, pues no se le ocurría nada que decir; aunque, no tuvo que esperar mucho en aquel silencio, porque Legolas habló primero.

- Mislif¿qué pretendes hacer después de marchar de Rivendel?- preguntó, sin apartar la vista de las estrellas.

- Pues..., no lo sé.- contestó Mislif bastante extrañada.- Tal vez siga viajando. Mmm... ¿a dónde irás en tu próximo viaje?

- No lo sé.- dijo Legolas, mirándola fijamente. Hubo una larga pausa, donde el Elfo volvió a mirar las estrellas, mientras que Mislif observaba el agua de la fuente.- Joven dama- dijo, finalmente, Legolas -, quiero que me prometas algo.

- ¿Prometerte algo? Bueno, dime.

- Prométeme que regresarás a casa.- dijo con determinación.- ¡Ya sé que me dirás que no! Pero, es sólo por tu propio bien, Mislif. Afuera hay numerosos peligros, y más ahora que están en aumento. No quiero que te lastimes por desconocer a lo que te arriesgas.

- Legolas...- murmuró Mislif sorprendida. ¡Legolas se preocupaba por ella! Era extraño... Mislif había pensado que no le importaba mucho, pero sus palabras... ¡eran realmente intensas!- Bueno..., yo no sé qué decirte; esto me ha llegado de sorpresa. Pero, tienes razón: te diré que no. Lamento tener que decírtelo así, pero no eres quien para prohibirme el no poder viajar, sólo porque lo consideres peligroso. Además..., tengo la bendición del Señor Elrond y la Dama Arwen, para que la Suerte me sonría.

- Ellos pueden ser muy sabios y, tal vez, poderosos, pero no pueden saber concretamente si en tu futuro la Suerte te sonreirá.- replicó Legolas.- Joven dama, sabes perfectamente que, si viajas, lo harás sabiendo que te arriesgas a perder la vida, pero te crees lo suficientemente capaz como para defenderte sola¿verdad?

- ¡No me juzgues así, Legolas!- dijo Mislif, ya bastante molesta, poniéndose de pie.- ¡Sé muy bien que no soy lo demasiado fuerte, como me gustaría serlo, pero tampoco me considero tan débil, como para ir a encerrarme a un pueblo, donde lo más probable es que me termine muriendo igual que mi padre!- dicho esto dio media vuelta y caminó rápidamente en dirección a la Casa. Si antes no había sentido sueño, ahora éste no parecía querer llegar jamás. La noche transcurría velozmente para algunos, pero a Mislif le pareció que no terminaría, mientras pensaba, sentada en su cama.- ¡Legolas no tiene idea de lo que dice!- gruñó.- Si al menos supiera a qué le teme tanto, tal vez, sólo tal vez, volvería a Pueblo Gris.

A la mañana siguiente, Mislif pudo, por primera vez, conversar con Gandalf. Lo encontró en la misma sala en que encontrara a Bilbo anteriormente. El viejo mago parecía descansar, mientras miraba pensativamente el fuego. La joven había entrado en aquella estancia buscando a Bilbo, para preguntarle a él por lo que ocurría, y dio un respingo al ver, frente a sí, el rostro serio de Gandalf, quien, sin embargo, la recibió alegremente.

- ¡Mislif, hija de Musolf!- saludó sonriendo.- Me he enterado de algunas cosillas sobre ti, joven dama. Mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío, señor Gandalf.- contestó Mislif haciendo una reverencia.- Me han hablado mucho de usted, en especial un viejo amigo de mi padre, Hasym. ¿Lo conoce?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, pequeña!- dijo Gandalf.- Él fue quien me habló de ti, antes de que llegara a Rivendel.

- ¿Lo vio?- preguntó Mislif emocionada.- ¿Vio a Hasym?

- Sí.- limitóse a contestar el mago. Luego, suspiró y dijo.- Pero bueno, eso es algo que se dirá más adelante. Lo único que puedo adelantarte es que me dijo: "Gandalf, si en tu estancia en Rivendel ves a una joven dama, llamada Mislif, hija de Musolf, de las Tierras Grises del Norte, mándale saludos míos y dile que aún espero poder ver brillar su luz entre las demás Estrellas. Cuídala mucho, si en tu camino se cruza, porque estoy seguro que hallará la manera de hacerlo." Parecía ligeramente emocionado con esas palabras.- agregó Gandalf.

- ¿Dónde está ahora?- quiso saber la joven.

- Bueno, no lo sé con certeza.- respondió el mago.- Lo vi antes de llegar a... Orthanc; parecía ser que iría al Bosque Negro, pero no lo sé.

- Ya veo.- suspiró Mislif.

- Parece ser que Hasym te tiene un gran cariño, joven dama; lo que ya es bastante decir, porque he visto magos descariñados, pero él parece quererte y además de tener confianza en ti.

- Sólo espero no decepcionarlo, señor.- dijo Mislif.- Él supo adivinar mis propósitos de no querer quedarme en casa, pero me apoyó y me dejó unas palabras muy bellas como despedida.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer, pequeña?- preguntó Gandalf, mirándola fijamente a los ojos verdes.- Haz dicho que quieres viajar, pero ¿a dónde?

- Eso no lo sé con certeza, señor.- contestó la joven.- A donde me lleven los Vientos iré. Es todo lo que sé.

Gandalf no contestó, sólo suspiró y siguió fumando de la pipa que en sus manos tenía. Finalmente, se puso de pie y Mislif lo imitó.

- Debe de ser hora de almorzar.- anunció.- ¿Me acompaña, joven dama?

- Claro que sí, señor...

- ¡Una cosa antes de ir!- interrumpió el mago.- No me gusta que me traten de "señor", así que llámame por mi nombre (uno de los tantos que tengo): Gandalf, Gandalf el Gris.

- Muy bien... señor...¡oh, lo siento! Gandalf.- dijo Mislif sonriendo. Bajaron juntos; sin embargo, se separaron casi al instante, porque Gandalf fue llamado de urgencia por Elrond. Parecía ser que algo grave había sucedido o sucedería. Todos, ahora sin excepción parecían preocupados. Mislif se reunió con Oliv, quien estaba junto a Gimli y, aunque ninguno dijo palabras alguna, sus miradas señalaban la expectación que sentían.

- Todo esto me parece muy extraño, Mislif.- comentó Oliv al oído de su amiga.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos afuera?

- Muy bien.- asintió la joven.- Aquí el aire está demasiado denso como para respirar tranquilamente.

Ya afuera, comentaron lo que ocurría.

- Los Enanos están muy preocupados.- dijo Oliv.- No me han querido decir nada, pero cada vez que les pregunto por lo que ocurre me miran angustiados y nada dicen. Aunque, algunas veces, suspiran.

- Gandalf el Gris también está preocupado.- señaló Mislif.- Los Elfos están muy tensos, lo que, por lo que he vistos, es extraño en ellos, y más en esta casa. No sé con exactitud de qué hablan todos cuando mencionan a "Los Nueve", y a más de alguien se le ha escapado, en algún susurro, "El Daño de Isildur".- continuó la joven luego de una pausa.- Esto no me gusta, porque me recuerda lo preocupados que estaban Hasym y Radagast el Pardo. Además..., Gandalf me dijo que Hasym le había pedido que me cuidara.

- Se ve todo muy oscuro¿verdad?- dijo Oliv pensativo.- El Daño de Isildur, Los Nueve..., Mordor.- se estremeció.- No lo sé, amiga mía, pero todo esto se resume en una palabra: Este. Todo lo que pasa y pasará proviene de ahí.

- ¡Qué rabia me da!- estalló, de pronto, Mislif, haciendo dar un respingo a Oliv.- ¡Nadie me ha querido contestar mis preguntas¡Ni siquiera Legolas, quien, se supone, es amigo mío!

- ¡Ah! A propósito de Elfos.- dijo Oliv.- Uno me preguntó por ti hace un rato.

- ¿Un Elfo¿Legolas?

- No lo sé, picarona.- rió él.- ¡Uy! Ya preguntan por ti los de la Hermosa Gente. Y es que..., bueno...- el joven la miró de abajo para arriba.- no te ves nada de mal, amiga mía. Tendré que empezar a preocuparme de proteger a mi prometida.

- ¡Oliv, por Elendil!- exclamó Mislif, entre consternada y alegre.- Qué tonto eres. Pero, de todas maneras, gracias. Aquí han logrado que me vea como mi madre siempre ha soñado.- rió tristemente.- Pero bueno.- suspiró.- ¿Habrá sido Legolas, quien me buscaba?

- No lo sé.- repitió Oliv.- ¿Qué te pasa con él¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tristeza?

- ¿Tristeza? No, no es tristeza.- respondió Mislif.- Es..., bueno, sí tal vez sí sea tristeza. Anoche, Legolas me pidió que volviera a casa, porque no quería que yo me arriesgara a seguir viajando.

- Bueno, pero eso está bien¿no?- dijo Oliv tímidamente.- Él no quiere que te arriesgues, yo tampoco y estoy seguro que Hasym querría lo mismo.

- ¿No lo entiendes, Oliv!- replicó Mislif, bajando la voz, hasta convertirla en un susurro.- Legolas no quiere que viaje, no porque me quiera proteger, sino porque considera que soy débil. Que soy... mujer.

- ¿Estás segura? No creo que sea por eso que dices.

- ¡Hasym consintió que yo siguiera viajando!- dijo Mislif.- ¡Incluso tengo una nota de él, en la que me da su bendición! También el Señor Elrond y la Dama Arwen me han apoyado.- luego bajó la voz con tristeza.- Pero Legolas... creo que no le importo, simplemente porque piensa que, si viajo con él, tendrá que protegerme siempre.

- ¿A sí?- estalló Oliv, haciendo que Mislif diera un respingo.- ¡Ya va a ver ese Elfo¡Nadie trata a mi mejor amiga de débil, sólo por ser mujer¡Le enseñaré que los de Pueblo Gris seremos pocos, pero somos más fuertes que un ejército de los de su raza!- dicho esto, entró corriendo a la casa, dejando a Mislif con la boca abierta y pensando "¡Por favor que no haga ninguna estupidez!".

- ¡Oye tú¡Sí, tú!- gritó Oliv a Legolas, quien estaba sentado junto con otros Elfos.- ¡Quiero conversar contigo, Legolas Hojaverde!

- ¿Conmigo¿Qué pasa, joven Olivorn?- preguntó Legolas, bastante contrariado.- Muy bien, vamos afuera¿sí?

- Bueno.- gruñó Oliv, mientras salía detrás de el Elfo.- Escúchame bien.- exclamó una vez que estuvieron en una terraza, donde, detrás de una gran planta, estaba escondida Mislif.- Tú podrás ser un Elfo, un príncipe poderoso, pero eso no te da derecho a venir a decirle a Mi Amiga- recalcó las últimas palabras.- que no viaje, sólo por el hecho de ser mujer y porque tú la consideres débil.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Legolas más contrariado que antes.- Yo nunca he dicho una cosa así.- dijo, tratando de tranquilizar al joven.- Si Mislif te ha dicho eso, está en un error. Nunca la he considerado débil, al contrario; he admirado su capacidad, a pesar de ser mujer, de poder defenderse y luchar como lo hace, pero aún me preocupa que siga viajando, porque le falta mucho por aprender y temo por ella.

- ¿A sí¡Entonces, explícame el porqué del que ella esté tan triste!- dijo Oliv, sintiendo que su amiga había malinterpretado mal las palabras del Elfo y que él estaba haciendo el ridículo.

- ¿Mislif está triste?- murmuró Legolas extrañado.- No tenía conocimiento de eso.- se quedó pensativo unos momentos, cabizbajo.

Mislif, quien seguía oculta, sintió unos horribles deseos de tirarle a Oliv un dardo en la boca, pero sabía que su amigo lo hacía por cariño a ella. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor, al ver el rostro apenado de Legolas. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Había dicho todas aquellas incoherencias frente a Oliv y ahora se arrepentía como nunca. Legolas pensaría que era un niña habladora, que además no sabía interpretar bien. Suspiró pesadamente, llamando, sin quererlo, la atención del Elfo, quien miró hacia la planta. Casi al mismo instante, Mislif se dio vuelta para sentarse, pero no porque se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido, sino que se sentía triste y quiso esconder la cara entre las rodillas.

- ¿No dirás nada más?- gruñó Oliv, quien estaba dispuesto a marcharse.

- N- no, creo que mejor no.- contestó Legolas, recordando que el joven estaba ahí. Sin embargo, no apartó la vista de la planta, en la que se ocultaba Mislif. Oliv no dijo nada más, sólo masculló una especie de despedida, de dudosa cortesía, y se retiró. Legolas suspiró y dando unos pasos hacia la planta, dijo.- Tienes un muy buen amigo, joven dama.- Mislif dio un respingo.- Se podría asegurar que te quiere mucho.

- Es bueno saber que alguien te quiere y no te trata como a una niña inútil.- murmuró Mislif fríamente.

- Sabes muy bien que nunca te haría algo así.- dijo Legolas con la voz más dura y, a la vez, dolida, que ella le pudo haber oído antes.- Mislif no sé de dónde sacaste tantas palabras, que de mi boca no salieron.

- Tal vez no salieron- replicó Mislif levantándose y enfretándolo -, pero sabes muy bien cómo lanzar indirectas bastante dolorosas.

- ¿Y por qué te afecta tanto?- preguntó Legolas con el ceño levemente fruncido.- Nunca creí que algo así te afectaría.

- Pues...- la joven sintió que enrojecía.- Porque, aunque me moleste decirlo, soy mujer y porque estoy en todo mi derecho a imponerme ante..., ante..., pues...

- ¿Ves que lo que dices no tiene sentido?- dijo Legolas dulcificando su rostro.- Joven dama, tú sabes que no he dicho nada para que te ofendas, sino que sólo quiero protegerte.- Mislif lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y ella sintió que todo desaparecía a su alrededor.- Todos, incluso los más sabios y ancianos, tenemos miedo del futuro que se acerca, pero tú no, y eso es sólo porque desconoces lo que pasa.

- ¿Y es culpa mía, acaso, que nadie quiera, por un maldito temor, contestar mis preguntas, si hasta tú, Legolas, te haz negado a hacerlo?

- No me negué, te dije que esperaras el momento.

- ¡Viene a ser lo mismo!- exclamó Mislif con vehemencia.- ¡Muy bien! Resumamos: yo te pregunto qué pasa y quiénes son "Los Nueve", tú me contestas que luego me lo dirás, aquella misma noche vas y me dices que vuelva a casa porque soy una ignorante de lo que aquí pasa y porque no soy lo demasiado fuerte, como a mi me gustaría. Y ahora me dices que es culpa mía, por así decirlo, que yo me sienta feliz y que no tema por lo que pasa...

- ¡Denuevo estás dando vuelta mis palabras!- exclamó Legolas con impaciencia.- ¡Mislif, escúchame bien!- dijo eufóricamente, tomándola de los hombros.- No te considero débil, sólo dije que tú tenías otra visión de ti, que no te va a ayudar. Además te pedí que volvieras a casa porque me preocupo por ti y porque me dolería mucho que algo te ocurriera; y si no te contestado a tus preguntas, es porque simplemente no es el momento.- se detuvo, como obligándose a dejar de hablar.- Todo lo que te he dicho- agregó dulcemente -, ha sido sólo porque te quiero mucho, tal vez no he llegado a tanto como el joven Olivorn, pero, al igual que él, me preocupo por ti, y mucho.

Mislif se sintió como una tonta. Intentó voltear la cara hacia otro lugar, que no fueran los dulces ojos de Legolas, pero éste le tomó el rostro con una de sus manos y le besó, con ternura, la frente.

Ahí fue cuando Mislif, la joven Estrella del Norte, se dio cuenta, al fin de lo que pasaba, del porqué de su enojo y su tristeza, del porqué de su desesperado viaje a Rivendel; y aceptó, a su pesar, que ya no era la chica que ella quería ser: fuerte e insensible, sino que se había transformado en lo que debía ser, y eso se refería a una sola cosa: estaba enamorada. Tanto que las únicas palabras de Legolas, para ayudarla, le habían caído como una bomba, no en su orgullo, sino en su corazón. Se había entristecido por el hecho de sentir que la persona que más quería la había tratado de, según ella, "poca cosa". Pero ahora sabía que no era así, ahora le encontraba sentido a la expectación que tenía por llegar rápido a Rivendel: verlo a él; ahora sabía el porqué de vergüenza siempre que Legolas la miraba.

Mislif sintió que el corazón se le iba a los pies, cuando volvió a la realidad luego de aquellos pensamientos, que duraron muy poco. Levantó la mirada y vio lo que menos quería ver: el rostro dulce de Legolas. Él sonrió, pero no recibió la respuesta que esperaba. Quería que Mislif le devolviera la sonrisa, pero ella se limitó a retroceder unos pasos, mirarlo como consternada, y girarse para entrar. Pero antes de que diera otro paso, Legolas la tomó de un brazo.

- Dime algo.- le dijo.- Lo que sea, pero no te vayas sin decirme cómo te sientes.

- Bien.- contestó ella rápidamente, sin mirarlo, con una voz que mostraba todo lo contrario..- Me siento muy bien, es más, nunca había estado mejor. Ahora, si no te molesta, quisiera entrar a la casa, ya debe ser hora de almorzar.- dicho esto, se soltó bruscamente del Elfo y, en el camino, suspiró con pesadumbre, dejando a Legolas bastante contrariado y triste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(1) ¡Nos vemos! 


	9. La Décima Compañera

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.. ··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

¡Holitas a todos! Antes que todo quiero disculparme por demorar tanto, pero (aunque las excusas sean mal vistas) debo decir que salí de viaje con mi curso. Bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste, ya que es la continuación del enredo recién formado entre Mislif y su revelación amorosa. Pero, mejor no adelantaré nada y lean por ustedes mismos.  
¡Ah! Se me olvidaba... Muchas gracias a todos los que se han integrado a la lectura de este fic desde hace poquito tiempo, porque me dan más ánimos para escribir... Al igual como lo hacen las amenazas de mi querida amiga Eärwen.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··. .··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 7

"LA LLEGADA DEL ANILLO ÚNICO"  
20 de Octubre.

- No es posible. No, no puede serlo.- se repetía, mentalmente, Mislif, mientras, al día siguiente, paseaba solitaria por un corredor de la Casa de Elrond. La joven se sentía desanimada desde la tarde anterior, en que se había dado cuenta de que ya no era la persona que ella quería ser, sino que se había dejado llevar por la naturaleza de la vida. En otras palabras, estaba enamorada. Lo peor, para ella, no era que se tratara de su amigo, Elfo por añadidura, Legolas, sino que¡ella, Mislif, se había enamorado. Había entrado en aquello que tantas náuseas le daba¡el amor! Aunque... no sabía porqué, pero no había sentido náusea alguna cuando se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría y recordaba el rostro dulce y hermoso de Legolas.

Mislif caminó un rato casi sin fijarse de lo que hacía, en parte porque estaba muy cansada, ya que no había dormido la noche anterior, lo que sumaba ya dos noches sin hacerlo. Aquello provocaba que se sintiera algo mareada y torpe, lo que hizo que chocara de frente con alguien. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con Elmair, un Elfo que servía en la casa, quien dijo:

- Joven dama, me han pedido que le entregue un mensaje, por parte del señor Enano Glóin, quien pide hablar con usted.

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias por decirme!- dijo Mislif haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- No es nada.- contestó Elmair.- ¿Desea que la acompañe hasta la sala de reuniones, donde se encuentra el señor, o prefiere ir sola?

- Iré sola. Gracias.- dijo Mislif y se separó del elfo. La joven llegó hasta la sala de reuniones de la casa y, al entrar, pudo ver a Glóin, muy nervioso, que caminaba de un lado para otro. Al verla, el Enano dio un respingo, pero, casi al instante, sonrió.- ¿Deseaba usted hablar conmigo, señor?- preguntó Mislif acercándose.

- Sí, sí.- contestó Glóin.- Me alegro que haya venido tan rápidamente, aunque lo que tengo que decirle, bueno, no sea de su agrado, porque sé muy bien que no debo entrometerme en su vida y...

- No se preocupe. Dígame.- motivó Mislif, preguntándose qué le diría el Enano.

- Bueno, yo quería saber si usted..., usted regresará a Pueblo Gris, pues Selin y otros enanos volverán a la Montaña Solitaria, en compañía de los Beórnidas.- dijo Glóin.- Le pregunto porque sería mucho mejor para usted y para el joven Olivorn viajar con ellos.

- Agradezco mucho sus intenciones, señor.- dijo Mislif.- Pero me temo que no volveré aún a casa. Prefiero permanecer un tiempo en Rivendel.

- Muy bien.- sonrió Glóin.- Joven dama...- añadió, luego de una pausa -, prométame que se cuidará. El corazón me dice que sus futuros días no son lo que muchos esperamos.

- No se preocupe, me cuidaré.- contestó la joven saliendo.- Muchas gracias denuevo. Nos vemos.- Mislif caminó, pensativamente, por el corredor hasta llegar al umbral, que conectaba el interior con el jardín, y ahí suspiró diciendo.- Todo esto es tan extraño. No me gusta nada.- comenzó a recorrer el jardín, donde se oía lejano el canto de algunos elfos, tratando de no pensar en lo que más ocupaba sus pensamientos: Legolas. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse mareada y pasó una mano por su frente. Pero el cansancio fue mayor y, casi sin notarlo, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, y cayó de bruces al suelo.

- ¡Joven dama!- susurró una voz en su oído.- ¿Estás bien?- la joven abrió los ojos, pero, casi al instante, deseó nunca haberlo hecho, porque se vio sentada en el regazo de Legolas, siendo rodeada por los brazos de éste. Ambos estaban sentados en un banco del jardín, bajo un precioso árbol.- ¡Al fin despiertas, Mislif!- sonrió él.- Me asusté mucho cuando te vi tirada en el suelo. No es algo común aquí.

Mislif no contestó, es más, casi ni se inmutó. Por extraño que parezca, sus mejillas no se colorearon al ver a Legolas; sólo notó que su corazón latía más rápidamente, al sentir el tibio contacto con el cuerpo del Elfo. Aún así, no hizo más que mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y no apartar la mirada por varios segundos.

- ¿No haz estado durmiendo, verdad?- preguntó Legolas mirándola con detenimiento.

- No.- limitóse a contestar Mislif, con una voz suave y triste.

- ¿Estás triste por algo¿O es que aún sigues molesta conmigo?

- No.- repitió sin despegar la vista. Hablaban en susurros, que podían ser inaudibles aún para los elfos.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?

- No lo sé.- contestó Mislif.- Tal vez me he enfermado, enfermado de algo que nunca soñé.

- ¿Y me quieres decir qué es aquello?- preguntó Legolas, clavando fijamente sus claros ojos en los verdes de ella.

- Creo que... mejor no; aún no.- luego de decir esto siguió un prolongado silencio, donde Mislif deseaba con todo su ser que el tiempo se detuviera y que ambos se quedaran así, tal como estaban. De pronto, la joven sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, que hizo que lanzara un pequeño gemido.

Legolas, al notar aquello, nada dijo, pero en sus ojos apareció un extraño brillo, que Mislif no supo definir. La joven sintió como él la estrechaba con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Mislif cerró los ojos deseando que aquello no terminara nunca, pero Legolas dijo al fin:

- Lo mejor será que te acuestes y descanses. Te hará bien dormir y que te atiendan.

- Tal vez.- contestó la joven suspirando. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos segundos. Legolas tomó dulcemente su mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Al principio se tambaleó, pero logró avanzar en dirección a la casa. El Elfo la sujetaba de un brazo, pero, de pronto, se detuvo. Miró hacia el ocaso, que era visible y hermoso en las montañas, y suspiró. Entraron en la casa y él la acompañó hasta su habitación; ahí le dijo que se acostara y durmiera. Legolas se preparaba para salir, cuando Mislif, medio dormida, sujetó con fuerza una de sus manos con las suyas, y dijo.- Legolas, discúlpame si he sido grosera últimamente, pero..., pero ni siquiera yo sé bien qué me ocurre.

- No te preocupes, joven dama.- sonrió él, acercándose y besándole la frente.- Descansa y mañana nos veremos.- Mislif soltó su mano y casi al instante el sueño se hizo dueño de su cuerpo. Legolas se quedó unos momentos mirándola con ternura.- Descansa, joven dama. Te hará bien solucionar aquellas preocupaciones que tanto te perturban.- susurró antes de salir.

Horas más tarde, Legolas se encontró con Oliv, quien, al verlo, dijo rápidamente:

- Quiero disculparme contigo, Legolas. No debí hablarte como lo hice ayer, pero muchas veces me dejo llevar por impulsos. Además, hoy...- parecía ser que le costaba mucho hablar -, hoy vi cómo cuidaste de Mislif en el jardín, así que te agradezco eso.

- No te preocupes por lo de ayer.- contestó Legolas.- Y no me agradezcas lo de Mislif, porque es todo un placer para mí cuidar de ella. Es una joven, a quien quiero mucho y de quien me preocupo bastante además.

Luego de arreglados los problemas entre ambos, fueron a conversar a una salita, donde el principal tema de conversación fue Mislif. Sin embargo, su plática fue interrumpida por una gran noticia: acababa de llegar el hobbit que todos esperaban. Había sido perseguido por los Jinetes Negros, pero gracias a Glorfindel, un poderoso elfo, llegó a salvo a Rivendel. Causó tal conmoción que el silencio parecía dominar el lugar; sólo Elrond, Gandalf y Bilbo pudieron conversar, aunque brevemente, con los recién llegados, que eran tres pequeños hobbits, en compañía de un hombre que tenía una hirsuta cabellera oscura, ojos grises y perspicaces en una cara pálida. Vestía unas ropas de viaje bastante gastadas, con lo que resaltaba bastante en el interior de la casa. Oliv se preguntó quién sería.

Las noticias que siguieron fueron, al parecer, bastantes preocupantes. Uno de los viajeros, hobbit, venía herido, y Elrond fue, personalmente, a intentar curarlo. La única persona que no parecía notar lo tenso del ambiente era Mislif, quien dormía plácidamente y en sus sueños todo era una joven felicidad. Se sorprendió bastante al despertar, a la mañana siguiente, y ver las caras graves de todos.

- ¿Quién murió?- dijo sarcástica al oído de Oliv.

- Nadie aún.- contestó Oliv sin comprender del todo.

- ¿Quieres decir que hay alguien herido?- inquirió la joven sorprendiéndose.- No puede ser... ¿o sí?

- Eso he oído.- musitó Oliv.- Anoche llegaron unos sujetos muy extraños, según mi opinión. Uno es un humano, de aspecto demasiado severo, que no me gustaría tener como enemigo; y los demás son hobbits, como Bilbo, pero más jóvenes. Parece ser que están descansando.

- ¿Y uno de ellos está herido?

- Sí. Fue uno que llegó antes, en compañía de un elfo. Elrond está cuidando de él, porque parece que la cosa es grave.

- ¡Uy! Ojalá que no.- dijo Mislif mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Has visto a...?- se detuvo enrojeciendo.

- ¿A quién¿A Legolas?- sonrió Oliv con picardía.- Está afuera, creo. No ha hecho nada más que conversar con una dama elfa. Me parece que se llevan muy bien.

- ¿Dama elfa?- gruñó la joven, sintiendo que su sangre ardía.

- Oh, no estarás celosa¿o sí?- rió su amigo.- Te estoy mintiendo. Está afuera, pero no sé con quién. ¿Irás a hablar con él?

- No. Aunque, me gustaría darle las gracias por... por lo que hizo ayer.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Yo ya lo hice.- sonrió, con satisfacción, Oliv.

- ¿Qué...?

- Lo que oyes. Le agradecí que te hubiera cuidado ayer.- contestó su amigo.- Bueno, no te enfades.- en las palabras que siguieron habló con voz soñadora y burlona.- Pero es que no pude evitar ver cómo él te tenía entre sus brazos y cómo tú te dejabas querer.

- ¡Por Elendil, Oliv!- exclamó Mislif ruborizándose.- ¡No seas idiota! Estaba cansada y me sentía mal.

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron en una salita, conversando sobre muchas cosas, aunque, casi todas, trataban en adivinar que era lo que pasaba. Al cabo de unas horas, entró en la habitación Gandalf, con el rostro grave y preocupado. Se sentó en una butaca bastante grande y parecía dormitar. Mislif y Oliv se miraron, como dispuestos a salir y dejar descansar al mago, pero éste, al ver aquello, dijo:

- Ya es hora de que se enteren de lo que pasa. Tienen derecho a saberlo.

Mislif y Oliv volvieron a cruzar una mirada, esta vez de sorpresa, pero obedecieron y se sentaron en sus anteriores asientos. Gandalf se acomodó, suspiró y comenzó. Así les contó la historia más extraordinaria que cualquier otra que pudieron haber oído antes. Les habló de un Señor Oscuro, llamado Saurón; de unos anillos que éste había creado; también de una guerra pasada, por la culpa del anillo más poderoso de todos, el Anillo Único de Saurón, el del poder, el que gobernada a todos, y que ahora, luego de muchos años, había vuelto. De pronto, se detuvo y no añadió palabra alguna, hasta que Mislif comentó:

- Yo había oído nombrar a Saurón, pero nunca por aquello del Anillo, sino que lo veía como una especie de Sombra Negra que se extendía en el Sur. Pero no creí que la historia tuviera tantos años y tanto misterio.

- Y aún no termina.- dijo Gandalf.- Todo esto está recién empezando. ¡Oscuros son lo días que nos esperan!

- ¿Y dónde está, ahora, el Anillo?- preguntó Mislif.

- Me es imposible decírtelo, joven dama.- contestó el viejo mago.- Pero te diré que está a salvo, por el momento.- suspiró.- Espero que esto les haya contestado muchas de sus preguntas, queridos jóvenes.- dijo levantándose.- Me debo ir, puesto que necesito conversar con algunas personas. Con su permiso.

- Adelante. Muchas gracias.- dijo Mislif. Hubo una pausa, bastante larga, donde los dos estuvieron tratando de visualizar el temible problema que acontecía, hasta que Mislif murmuró, con los ojos cerrados.- "Tres anillos para los Reyes Elfos bajo el cielo. Siete para los Señores Enanos en casas de piedra. Nueve para los Hombres Mortales condenados a morir. Uno para el Señor Oscuro, sobre el trono oscuro en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las Sombras. Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un Anillo para encontrarlos. Un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas, en la Tierra de Mordor, donde se extienden las Sombras."- luego abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada estupefacta de Oliv, quien tenía la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa.- Es lo que decía el libro de tu Tío Bal.- explicó la joven.- Ahora acabo de recordarlo. Ahí hablaba del Daño de Isildur, el hijo de Elendil, quien cortó la mano de Saurón, la que tenía el Anillo Único, con la espada rota de su padre. Pero no logro recordar lo que seguía, es que tantos nombres y lugares que no conozco me confunden.

- Aún así tu memoria es excelente, amiga mía.- dijo Oliv.- Recordar aquellas palabras es algo digno de mencionar como admirable, y más si no conoces lo que lees.

- Gracias.- contestó Mislif.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ocurre, Oliv?- dijo ella, cambiando el tema.- Es demasiado extraño todo esto, más de lo que creíamos. Mas me cuesta mucho tratar de visualizar todo lo que pasa. Gandalf fue muy amable al contarnos lo que ocurría; debió de vernos con una cara de idiotas.- añadió riendo.- Pero bueno...- suspiró.

- A mí también me cuesta ver todo esto con claridad.- comentó Oliv.- Aunque, me temo que ni siquiera ellos, los más viejos y sabios, lo vean claro. Además, Gandalf dijo: "Todo esto está recién empezando." No me gusta nada; si mi padre supiera todo lo que pasa, se iría a esconder en las Montañas Grises y nunca saldría de ahí. Espero que todo esté bien por esos lugares.

- "Voy y vuelvo..."

- ¿A dónde?

- Esas fueron las palabras que le escribí a mi madre antes de salir.- murmuró Mislif con tristeza.- Debe de estar muy preocupada; hace tiempo que no sabe nada de mí.- de pronto, se le vinieron a la mente las palabras del Enano Glóin.- ¡Selin!- exclamó.- ¡Selin y otros enanos volverán a la Montaña Solitaria!

- ¿Es cierto eso?

- Por supuesto.- contestó la joven.- El señor Glóin me lo dijo ayer. Me preguntó si volvería a Pueblo Gris y yo le dije que no, pero puedo mandarle una carta a mi madre.

- Mislif...- balbuceó Oliv cabizbajo.

- Dime.

- ¿Te molestaría que yo volviera a Pueblo Gris con ellos?- musitó apenado.- Es que tengo muchos deseos de volver a casa. No es que no me guste este sitio, al contrario, considero que es increíble, y tal vez sea por eso; demasiada maravilla parece cansarme.

- Pero Oliv¿cómo va a molestarme que regreses a casa?- dijo Mislif sorprendida.- ¡Muy bien! Entonces enviaré la carta a mi madre contigo.

- Ni un problema.- contestó Oliv, a la vez que la puerta se abría y entraban dos pequeños hombrecillos. Eran hobbits y se veían bastante jóvenes, con respecto a Bilbo.

- Buenas tardes.- saludó sonriente uno de ellos.- Lamentamos interrumpir tan agradable cita, pero mi amigo y yo estamos conociendo la casa.

- No se moleste, señor hobbit.- contestó Oliv.- Y esto no es una cita.

- ¿A no? Bueno, pero permítanme presentar.- dijo.- Mi nombre es Peregrin, Pippin, Tuk, de la Comarca. Mi amigo es Meriadoc, Merry, Brandigamo, también de la Comarca.

- Encantados.- dijo Mislif, sin poder retener una sonrisa.- Mi nombre es Mislif, de las Tierras Grises del Norte. Mi amigo es Olivorn, también del mismo lugar. ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

- Claro.- dijo Merry.

- ¿Ustedes son de los viajeros que llegaron anoche?

- Así es.- dijeron los dos hobbits al mismo tiempo.- ¡Vaya viajecito que nos hemos mandado!- sonrió Pippin.- Casi no puedo creer que estemos aquí. Debo decir que esta casa nos ha gustado mucho; es muy grande y tranquila, tal vez demasiado para nosotros.

Los días que transcurrieron fueron más tranquilos y menos densos. Merry y Pippin se hicieron muy buenos amigos de Mislif y Oliv, y parecía ser que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo. Los cuatro se divertían muchísimo y reían la mayor parte del día. Mislif se topó muy pocas veces con Legolas, pero alcanzó a agradecerle por haberla cuidado. Los jóvenes también conocieron a Sam, Samsagaz Gamyi, otro amigo de Merry y Pippin, quien era más robusto que ellos dos, y que parecía estar todo el día al cuidado de "su señor", como lo llamaba, que era quien estaba herido, pero estaba mejorando. Los hobbits le dijeron que su nombre era Frodo Bolsón y era sobrino de Bilbo, a quien ya conocían.

Al tercer día de la llegada de los hobbits se oyó una gran noticia: Frodo había despertado. Gandalf, Mislif, Oliv, Merry y Pippin se hallaban en un pórtico que miraba al este, en un jardín elevado sobre el barranco escarpado del río Bruinen, que pasaba por Rivendel. Los cuatro estaban conversando alegremente, cuando, en la entrada, apareció Sam, seguido de otro hobbit, que debía de ser Frodo, según Mislif. Al verlo, los dos hobbits se sorprendieron mucho.

- ¡Hurra!- gritó Pippin incorporándose de un salto.- ¡He aquí nuestro noble primo!- dijo dirigiéndose a Mislif y Oliv.- ¡Abran paso a Frodo, Señor del Anillo!

- ¡Calla!- dijo Gandalf, desde el fondo sombrío del pórtico, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a los jóvenes.- Las cosas malas no tienen cabida en este valle, pero aún así es mejor no nombrarlas. El Señor del Anillo no es Frodo, sino el amo de la Torre Oscura de Mordor¡cuyo poder se extiende otra vez sobre el mundo! Estamos en una fortaleza. Fuera caen las sombras.- todos miraron a Gandalf con cierto desdén y reproche, pues ya había repetido bastante aquellas palabras.

- Gandalf ha estado diciéndonos cosas así, todas tan divertidas.- dijo Pippin, intentando no reír.- Piensa que es necesario llamarme al orden, pero de algún modo parece imposible sentirse triste o deprimido en este sitio.- agregó mirando a Mislif, quien le devolvió la sonrisa que le mostraba.- Tengo la impresión de que podría ponerme a cantar, si conociese una canción apropiada.

- Yo también cantaría.- rió Frodo.- ¡Aunque por ahora preferiría comer y beber!

- Eso tiene pronto remedio.- dijo Pippin.- Has mostrado tu astucia habitual levantándote justo a tiempo para una comida.

- ¡Más que una comida¡Una fiesta!- dijo Merry, dando unos pequeños saltitos de alegría.- Tan pronto como Gandalf informó que ya estabas bien, comenzaron los preparativos.

Apenas había acabado de hablar cuando un tañido de campanas los convocó al salón de la casa. Pero antes, Merry y Pippin presentaron a Mislif y a Oliv, quienes demostraron su alegría al ver a Frodo de pie y en buenas condiciones. Esa tarde, en el salón de la casa de Elrond, hubo grandiosa comida, además estaba colmado de gente. Todo pareció alegría y tranquilidad, en especial para Mislif, quien se sentó junto a Legolas y disfrutó aún más de la fiesta. Se pudo ver que Frodo había conocido al señor Glóin, pues habló mucho con él.

Terminado el festín, Mislif salió al jardín, en compañía de Legolas, con quien paseó un buen rato. Oliv, Merry y Pippin fueron a descansar en alguna salita, porque estaban muy satisfechos y se sentían somnolientos. Los demás invitados, Elrond, su hija Arwen, y Frodo entraron en la llamada Sala del Fuego, que era una habitación grande, con una amplia chimenea entre pilares tallados.

- Mañana se realizará el Concilio de Elrond.- comentó Legolas.

- Ahí se decidirá lo que se hará con el Anillo¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Espero que todo salga bien, pues, por lo que sé, en reuniones como esas, siempre termina habiendo discusiones.- sonrió Mislif.

- Esperemos que no. Es demasiado importante este Concilio.- dijo Legolas, luego entraron en la casa, donde se reunieron con los demás en la Sala de Fuego.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo sé, lo sé... No fue un capi muy emocionante, pero no podía dejar de escrbirlo... Pero les aseguro que el próximo estará mucho mejor. Bueno, otra cosa, si se dieron cuenta escribí unos diálogos textuales del libro, y eso es para que Mislif intervenga de manera más apropiada en el transcurso de la historia. Espero que este capi les haya gustado de todas maneras y que me dejen algún review. ¡Nos vemos! 


	10. La Oscuridad de Moria

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

¡Holitas a todos! Muchas gracias por los reviews. Les cuento que, al igual que el capítulo anterior, este también tendrá fragmentos del libro original, para que se entienda mejor la historia y la participación de Mislif en ella. Así que espero que no les moleste.

Ahora, a responder reviews:

Lothluin: Me alegra mucho que te hayas enamorado de la historia, pues yo la escribo con muchas ganas y cariño. También me gustó la descripción que haces de Mislif y me parece raro que no te atraiga el bello de Legolas... pero bueno... Trataré de leer tu fic y gracias por tu review.

Earwen Holly Eressea: Sí, lo sé, lo sé... fue cortito, pero como tus cogoteros me intimidaron y como ya tengo listos trece capis del fic me decidí a bajar este rapidito, con decirte que el otro día estuve caminando por la calle me saltó un tipo encima con un arma corto-punzante y me dijo que tenía órdenes de intimidación, aunque no se me pasó por la cabeza pensar que eran tus cogoteros. Jejeje Bueno, con respecto a lo de Mislif y Legolas, sólo te digo que lo que viene no lo esperas...

Cass Metallium: Jejeje, gracias por tus palabras y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic. Y para que tu curiosidad te deje en paz, aquí va el siguiente capi.

Lady-Morgaine-III: Gracias por tu review y que rico que te haya gustado el fic sin ser muy fanática de El Señor de los Anillos, aunque... no olvides mis palabras... ¡Todos terminan doblegándose a él! Jejeje

LegolasMirkwood: Jajaja,¡cómo me hiciste reír con tu review! Muchas gracias por escribirlo y espero que no te salga muy caro el suero para la próxima vez y... si casi lloras con lo del desmayo de Mislif prepárate para lo que vendrá luego.

Enelya Sregon: Gracias por tu review y ojalá lo sigas leyendo y yo por mi parte intentaré leer el tuyo, porque parece que son historias parecidas.

Kmila: Gracias por tus dos reviews seguidos y me alegra que te haya gustado este fic. Admito que Mislif es de lo más testaruda y me... veo reflejada en ella. Jejeje. Espero que te guste este capi.

Lórien Potter: Gracias por tu review y espero que te sigas emocionando como de costumbre. Jejeje

Sakura Granger: Holitas Sakurita. Gracias por tuS reviewS y espero que los sigas disfrutando, los capis. Si quieres ver algo romántico no te despegues de este fic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 8

"RENACE EL VIAJE"

- ¡Al fin se llevará a cabo ese Concilio!- gruñía Gimli, hijo de Glóin, a la vez que Mislif, la joven Estrella del Norte, miraba a su alrededor con aire pensativo. No sabía porqué, pero se sentía cansada; había dormido muy bien últimamente, a pesar de la cantidad de problemas que parecían crecer afuera de la fortaleza que era el Valle de Rivendel, y, sin embargo, se agotaba con facilidad. Mislif miraba, ensimismada, las copas de los árboles, mientras Gimli y Oliv conversaban animadamente, paseando por un jardín.- ¿Qué te pasa, chiquilla?- preguntó el Enano sonriendo.- No haz dicho palabra alguna, lo que es bastante extraño, debido a tu elocuencia normal.

- ¡Te dijo habladora empedernida!- rió Oliv.- Yo que tú le lanzo unos tres dardos en la boca, mi querida amiga. ¡Nadie te llama pajarraco hablador!

- ¡Oye, jovencito¡Yo no dije nada de eso!- replicó Gimli, sin poder evitar reír.- Sólo dije que...

- ¡Admítelo, Gimli! La llamaste pajarraco hablador.- dijo Oliv riendo.- ¡Mislif¡Oh, no! Va a llorar. ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Gimli!

Mislif, quien seguía el juego de Oliv, se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a fingir unos sollozos, que pusieron nervioso a Gimli, y comenzó a desesperarse al ver que no podía hacer nada.

- Yo... ¡Yo no dije...!- balbuceó anhelante.- Sólo...

- ¡No, Gimli! Acéptalo. La trataste mal.- repetía Oliv.

- Creo que ya es suficiente.- dijo Mislif sacando las manos de su cara.- Lo siento, Gimli, fue sólo una broma.- el Enano gruñó, se enojó, rió otro poco, y luego de gruñir denuevo, se despidió. Oliv estaba de excelente humor desde hacía varios días atrás; a partir de cuando había conocido a los traviesos Merry y Pippin, quienes no paraban de reír junto a él. Mislif, por su parte, estaba más seria de lo normal. No hablaba mucho; de repente, se daba cuenta que estaba mirando a un punto fijo desde hacía varios minutos; suspiraba bastante y confundía a todas las personas, creyendo ver, a pesar suyo, a Legolas. Aunque, no sólo por él estaba intranquila, sino porque su corazón le decía que pronto pasaría algo.

Aquella mañana era realmente bella. Se respiraba tranquilidad en el fresco aire matutino y el dulce aroma de los árboles parecía ser más notorio que nunca. El Sol era pálido y brillaba en la tranquila corriente del río Bruinen y en las lejanas montañas, las cuales eran blanqueadas por la nieve. Mislif y Oliv estuvieron paseando un buen rato, debía de ser temprano, pero ya se sentía movimiento dentro y parecía ser que se preparaba algo. De pronto, cuando llevaban un buen rato sentados al pie de un frondoso árbol, se escuchó el claro tañido de una campana.

- ¿Qué será?- preguntó Oliv.- No creo que sea hora almuerzo¿o sí?

- Creo que esos pequeños hobbits te pegaron su acostumbrado apetito, mi querido Oliv.- rió Mislif.- Pero no debe de ser eso. Mira el Sol; aún no es hora de almorzar. Debe ser... el Concilio de Elrond.

- ¿Es para llamar a las personas que asistirán, verdad?

- Supongo. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver?- dijo Mislif. Oliv asintió, y juntos se encaminaron a la casa, cruzándose, al pie de una escalera, con Legolas, quien iba vestido de castaño y verde.- Buenos días.- saludó la joven.- ¿Vas al Concilio?

- Buenos días, a los dos.- respondió el Elfo.- Así es. Debo ir para entregar un mensaje de mi padre.

- Oh..., muy bien.- suspiró Mislif, extrañamente desanimada. Legolas sonrió en forma de despedida y salió hacia un pórtico, donde se llevaría a cabo el Concilio. Unos elfos impidieron el paso a Mislif y a Oliv, diciendo que sólo se admitirían personas aceptadas, o que su presencia era esencial para la reunión. Defraudados y casi molestos, ambos jóvenes dieron media vuelta. Al instante, se encontraron con Merry y Pippin, quienes, aparentemente, acababan de terminar su segundo desayuno. Oliv fue con ellos a la Sala del Fuego para cantar un rato con los hobbits las canciones que éstos le habían enseñado. Sin embargo, Mislif se sentía lo suficientemente ahogada como para ir a aquel lugar, así que decidió salir al jardín, que se había transformado en su lugar favorito. Estuvo paseando, pensativa, unos minutos, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Con el entrecejo fruncido, distinguió el pórtico en que se estaba llevando a cabo el Concilio; pudo ver las cabezas de las personas ahí presentes, pero había algo extraño. ¡Una sombra! Había alguien sentado en un rincón, oculto a la mirada de todos. Silenciosamente, Mislif se acercó, intentando no hacer el menor ruido. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca, distinguió a la figura: era Sam.- ¡Sam!- le susurró, mientras se oía la voz de Elrond, que decía: "He aquí, amigos míos, al hobbit, Frodo, hijo de Drogo. Pocos han llegado atravesando..."- ¡Sam!- repitió susurrando.- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- ¡Oh, señorita Mislif!- contestó el hobbit dando un respingo.- Me he escondido para poder oír lo que aquí se diga. Aunque sé que estoy haciendo algo malo, no pude evitar que el señor Frodo entrara ahí y...

- ¡Ya cállate, Sam!- le interrumpió Mislif.- No voy a regañarte, puesto que yo también quería oír lo que dirían. Así que muévete un poco para dejarme espacio.- Sam se movió, obediente, entrando aún más en las sombras de aquel rincón, donde Mislif se acomodó a su lado, sin ser percibida por oído alguno. Fue entonces, cuando pudo ver, por primera vez, a Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn; y, a pesar de que calzaba muy bien con la definición que había hecho Oliv de él, pensó que era atractivo. Mislif escuchó con mucha atención cada palabra que ahí se dijo; oyó con mucha atención el relato de Gandalf, y se asustó un poco cuando se sintió que una sombra pasaba sobre el Sol, y el pórtico se oscurecía, al decir el viejo mago las siguiente palabras: "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." También, Mislif oyó atentamente lo que Legolas tenía que decir sobre una criatura llamada Gollum, que se había escapado del Bosque Negro, donde la tenían prisionera. Ahí, la joven recordó que Legolas ya había conversado de aquello con Hasym, hacía varios días atrás:

"- Fuimos atacados por orcos de las montañas, hace un tiempo; una noche de verano.- había comentado el Elfo seriamente.- No estaban acostumbrados al bosque, así que los eliminamos y rechazamos pronto; pero se llevaron a una pequeña criatura que teníamos a nuestro cuidado. ¿Has oído hablar de Sméagol, o Gollum?

- Difícil es no haber oído de esa pobre criatura.- había murmurado Hasym.- Me han llegado historias de las más fantásticas. Como una que decía que el antiguo Daño de Isildur estuvo en manos suyas.

- Mucha verdad tiene lo que dices.- había dicho Legolas.- El Señor Oscuro lo ha estado buscando y, al parecer, logró encontrarlo. Suponemos que lo tendrá con él, en la oscuras tierras de Mordor."

El Concilio duró muchísimo tiempo, o al menos eso pareció, porque la tan anhelada campana del mediodía, que también anunciaba el almuerzo próximo, sonó como un milagroso llamado al descanso. Al final de todo, la fatiga que Mislif se había relegado a un segundo plano; ahora, otro sentimiento ocupaba sus pensamientos: el temor. Un temor renovado, porque si antes temía por lo que pasaba afuera, ahora era peor, pues le había tomado el desesperado peso a la situación. "Debe ser destruido, se decía, el Anillo debe desaparecer". Mislif se enteró de muchísimas cosas en aquel Concilio, por ejemplo, supo de un lugar llamado Minas Tirith, que se hallaba en peligro; se enteró de que Aragorn era un descendiente de Elendil (su querido Elendil, para Mislif) y de Isildur; lo peor fue cuando señalaron la traición de Saruman, porque, aparte de ser terrible, Mislif se acordó de Hasym, que había ido a verlo, pero recordó que Gandalf le había dicho que había visto a Hasym, saliendo de Isengard. De pronto, todo pareció inquietarse, cuando Frodo dijo:

- Yo llevaré el Anillo, aunque no sé cómo.- aludiendo al hecho de que tenían que destruirlo en el fuego de Mordor.

Y Elrond contestó:

- Si he entendido bien todo lo que he oído, creo que esta tarea te corresponde a ti, Frodo, y si tú no sabes cómo llevarla a cabo, ningún otro lo sabrá...- Sam se movió inquieto al lado de Mislif, quien le pegó un codazo para que se quedara tranquilo, pero no sirvió de nada, porque cuando Elrond decía "Pero es una carga pesada. Tan pesada que nadie puede pasársela a otro", Sam se puso de pie y Mislif sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

- ¡Por Elendil, Sam, regresa!- le susurró desesperada.

- ¿Pero seguramente usted no lo enviará solo, Señor?- gritó Sam, sin oírla, saltando hacia adelante, y llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes también descubrieron a una aterrorizada Mislif, que se cubría la cara con las manos.

- ¡No por cierto!- contestó Elrond, sonriendo, y mirando a ambos.- Tú lo acompañarás al menos. No parece fácil separarte de Frodo, aunque él haya sido convocado a un Concilio secreto, y tú no.

- ¡Espere!- exclamó Mislif, poniéndose de pie.- ¡Yo también deseo ir! Si me escondí, fue para oír lo que decía, pues a mí también me importa. Además, si Sam puede ir, usted debe permitirme acompañarlos, ya que yo hice lo mismo que él.

- ¿A sí?.- sonrió Elrond. Suspiró y dijo.- Pensarás que no puedo negarme, pues cuando llegaste te di mi bendición para cualquier viaje que desearas emprender, y debo mantener mi palabra, pero no es algo que me guste para ti. Aún así, aunque me temo que te encontrarás con muchos problemas para partir, encontrarás la manera de hacerlo.

- La encontraré.- dijo Mislif, sintiendo la mirada de todas las personas que se hallaban ahí. Enrojeciendo, al igual que Sam, se sentó a su lado, y lo oyó murmurar: "¡En un bonito enredo nos hemos metido, señor Frodo!"

- ¿Que hiciste qué!- repetía Oliv consternado.- ¡Eres una mentirosa, Mislif! "¡Ay, voy a salir, porque no quiero encerrarme con un calor como este!"- dijo con voz chillona.- Algo así dijiste y sólo fue para salir y espiar lo que decían en el Concilio¿o no?

- No me malinterpretes, Oliv.- dijo Mislif.- Estando afuera vi a Sam escondido y lo imité.- ambos jóvenes estaban en el balcón de la habitación de ella.- Sí sé que hice el ridículo y me comporté como una niña, pero no lo pude evitar. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo si no te hubieras quedado cantando con Merry y Pippin.

- Hablando de ellos- comentó Oliv sonriendo -, deben de estar indignados porque Sam y tú hayan sido elegidos como compañeros de Frodo. Recuerdo que estaban desesperados por oír lo que dirían allá, pero se abstuvieron a meterse a escondidas.- hizo una pausa.- ¿De verdad quieres ir, Mislif? Me parece que es muy arriesgado. ¡Acuérdate de las palabras de Gandalf! Todos, incluso él, temen, y tú te ofreces para hacer lo que los más viejos se niegan. Tal vez Elrond te haya dado su bendición, pero no consentirá en arriesgarte en una misión así, donde no tienes nada que hacer.

- Bueno, tal vez no.- dijo Mislif.- Pero puedo proteger, de cierta forma, a Frodo y Sam... ¡Ya cálmate, Oliv!- exclamó, al ver a su amigo inquieto y malhumorado.- ¡Por Elendil, aún no se decide nada, tranquilízate!

- No me gusta nada todo esto, Mislif.- gruñó Oliv.- Nunca debimos haber venido. Nunca...- meneó la cabeza, en señal de pesadumbre.- Debimos habernos quedado en casa de Tío Bal, y luego haber vuelto a Pueblo Gris.

- No se puede decir si eso habría ayudado o no para el futuro de esta Tierra Media.- dijo una voz suave detrás de los jóvenes. Se giraron y vieron el rostro sereno de Legolas, quien miraba, especialmente, a Mislif.- Joven dama, me parece que haz cometido una imprudencia grave, pese a todo lo que te pedí que te cuidaras.- murmuró.- Elrond no está muy de acuerdo en enviarte, si es que Frodo viaja a Mordor.

- Le dije decididamente que encontraría la manera de emprender aquel viaje.- contestó Mislif, dando un paso hacia adelante, como para hacerle frente a la negativa.- Igual que a ti, me preocupa todo esto, y no voy a consentir que dos hobbits viajen solos, sólo porque uno de ellos es el Portador del Anillo Único.

- Nadie ha dicho que vayan a viajar solos.- replicó Legolas.

- ¡Ese es el problema!- exclamó Mislif.- ¡Nadie decidió nada¡Estuvieron horas y horas sentados "conversando" y no llegaron a nada! Si yo fuera quien tuviera que llevar el Anillo ya habría partido, en vez de esperar que creciera esa maldita Oscuridad.

- Te equivocas al decir que no se llegó a nada.- dijo Legolas.- Se debían decir muchas cosas, y se dijeron. Pero esto es demasiado importante como para decidir qué se hará en tan sólo unas horas. No seas imprudente, Mislif.

- Seré imprudente, Legolas- susurró la joven -, pero ya no puedes negarme nada, porque tengo los mismos conocimientos que tú sobre el problema. Así que, si no te molesta, me retiro.- dicho esto, salió de la habitación rápidamente, dando un pequeño portazo. Mislif estuvo caminando por el anterior pórtico. Se oyeron pasos a su espalda y, al girarse, se encontró con Glóin. Dio unos pasos hacia él, y sollozando le dijo.- Dígame que usted sí me apoya. Por favor.

- Sabes que sí, joven dama.- contestó el Enano, invitando a sentarse a la joven junto a él.- ¿Qué importa si alguien no te apoya?- le dijo sonriendo.- No me agrada mucho la idea de que emprendas este viaje, pero te admiro por lo que harás. Pocos tendrían el valor de hacerlo y, sin embargo, tú te haz ofrecido, o reclamado, para ir. No debe de importarte lo que digan los demás, Estrella del Norte, pues cuentas con la libertad del pueblo a que perteneces, y también tienes la bendición de muchas personas. Ahora cuentas con la mía.

- Gracias, señor Glóin.- contestó Mislif, secándose la lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.- Llegué a pensar que nunca debería haber venido, pero, gracias a sus palabras, he cambiado de parecer.

- Joven dama- dijo Glóin -, eso no puede saberse aún. Se necesita tiempo, un tiempo para analizar todo, pero en el futuro; aunque ese futuro se ve demasiado oscuro ahora. Así que cuando todo esto haya terminado, si es que termina para bien, lo analizaremos juntos¿te parece?

- Claro que sí. Magnífico.- sonrió la joven, levantándose.- Señor Glóin¿usted volverá a la Montaña Solitaria, verdad?

- Sí. Debo ir, pues hay gente importante que necesita saber lo que aquí se dijo.- el Enano también se levantó.- Supongo que no querrás volver a Pueblo Gris¿o no?

- No volveré.- contestó Mislif.- No aún.

- Bien, bien, bien. ¿El joven Olivorn vendrá con nosotros?

- Sí, él sí.- Mislif se despidió de Glóin, quien pidió que le anunciara a Oliv que partirían a la mañana siguiente. La joven hizo lo que se le había pedido, y su amigo aceptó de buena gana el regreso a su casa. Mislif no volvió a ver a Legolas, sólo supo que él partiría con otros Elfos al Bosque Negro, dentro de muy poco.

A la mañana siguiente, Oliv entró en su habitación, mientras ella se peinaba frente a un espejo.- Buenos días, amigo.- lo saludó, pero algo en el rostro del joven hizo que ella se preocupara. Había tristeza y ansiedad en él, y Mislif lo miró atentamente a través del espejo.- Oliv¿qué...?

- Prométeme una cosa.- interrumpió el joven. Mislif no se giró. De pronto, dando un paso, Oliv apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ella, y escondió la cabeza en su espalda. Suspiró apesadumbrado, y Mislif no supo qué decir. Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacerlo, pues Oliv habló primero.- Prométeme una cosa.- repitió, sin levantar la mirada de la espalda de la joven.

- Claro..., dime.- balbuceó Mislif, sintiendo que las mejillas se le coloreaban ligeramente.

- Prométeme que cuando vuelvas, si vuelves, a Pueblo Gris..., te casarás conmigo.- hubo un silencio de muerte, donde ninguno se movió. Mislif abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, e intentó decir algo, pero era tal su impresión que le fue imposible. ¡Oliv le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él! No era posible, pues ellos siempre se habían reído de aquella idea de sus padres. Pero... ¿sería posible que Oliv hubiera cambiado de parecer, desde que estaban en Rivendel? Había bromeado con respecto a eso, diciendo "¡Uy! Ya preguntan por ti los de la Hermosa Gente. Y es que..., bueno... no te ves nada de mal, amiga mía. Tendré que empezar a preocuparme de proteger a mi prometida." ¿Sería, acaso, que él la había comenzado a ver de otra manera?- Mislif...- murmuró Oliv, levantando la vista e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven.- ¿Qué me dices?

- Oliv...- Mislif se giró, poniéndose cara a cara con su amigo.- ¿Desde cuándo que piensas en esto?

- No importa.- contestó él.- Pero¿me contestarás?

Mislif sonrió. No veía el motivo para avergonzarse frente a Oliv, con quien había vivido tantas cosas desde hacía tanto tiempo. Y, si algún día se decidía a casarse, pensó que lo mejor sería compartir su vida con alguien como él y que la conocía bastante bien.

- Está bien.- contestó finalmente, con una tierna sonrisa.- Pero... con una condición.

- ¿Condición?- sonrió Oliv a su vez.- Bueno, dímela.

- Si llego de buen humor a casa, nos casaremos. Si no: no.- dijo, sin poder evitar reír.

- Trato hecho.- dijo el joven, acercándose a Mislif, y besándole la mejilla. Luego volvió a sonreír y añadió.- Cuentas con todo mi apoyo si deseas partir en esa misión, aunque eso signifique perderte, de cierta forma, y no hablo de la muerte.

- ¿De cierta forma¿A qué te refieres?

- Ya lo sabrás.- sonrió Oliv.- Me temo que tal vez no puedas cumplir tu promesa, aunque llegues de un excelente humor, y desbordando alegría. Mejor no me preguntes nada.- añadió abrazándola.- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, amiga mía. Y ojalá no volvamos a ver muy pronto.

- Muchas gracias Oliv, por todo.- contestó Mislif, emocionándose.- No sé cómo agradecerte tantos años de amistad que me haz dado. Y ahora, esto.

- Yo también debería agradecerte.- dijo Oliv, separándose de ella.- Bueno, adiós. Deben de estarme esperando para partir.

- Adiós.- contestó Mislif. Oliv dio media vuelta y salió con paso decidido de la habitación. La joven se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta, sintiendo una extraña nostalgia. ¿Volvería a ver a su amigo? El futuro se veía oscuro, pero ella esperaba que sí. No era de esas chicas que se echaban a morir por cualquier cosilla; ella luchaba hasta el final y nunca perdía el entusiasmo. Oliv se marchó, en compañía de Glóin, Selin, otros enanos, y los Beórnidas. Los días fueron pasando, y el otoño cada vez se iba transformando en un frío invierno. El Sol ya no era cálido y sólo parecía alumbrar con una débil luz dorada. Un viento helado comenzó a soplar desde el Este, de las Montañas Nubladas. Mislif pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con los hobbits, en especial Merry y Pippin. De vez en cuando se sentaba en compañía de Bilbo y canturreaba un rato con él. Frodo y Sam también se les unían a veces. Elrond parecía estar muy ocupado, ya que muchos viajeros habían partido, con diferentes misiones, y él debía procurar tomar decisiones y oír lo que muchos de ellos decían.

Así fueron pasando los días, hasta transformarse en meses; dos, exactamente. Dos meses que pasaron, ora rápidos, ora lentos, pero siempre con una extraña mezcla de nerviosismo y la alegría que producía Rivendel. Cierto día, estando Mislif con los cinco hobbits y Gandalf, Elrond se acercó y, mirando gravemente a Frodo, dijo:

- Ha llegado la hora. Si el Anillo ha de partir, que sea cuanto antes. Pero quienes lo acompañan no cuenten con ningún apoyo, ni de guerra ni de fuerzas. Tendrán que entrar en los dominios del Enemigo, lejos de toda ayuda. ¿Todavía mantienes tu palabra, Frodo, de que serás el Portador del Anillo?

- Sí.- contestó el aludido.- Iré con Sam.

Elrond continuó sus palabras. Le dijo, a Frodo, que no podría ayudarlo mucho, ni siquiera con consejos. También señaló que seleccionaría a los compañeros que irían con él. Tenían que ser pocos, ya que todo dependía de la rapidez y de la discreción. Mislif comenzó a inquietarse cuando Elrond dijo que serían una Compañía de Nueve, ya que los Jinetes Negros eran Nueve. Anunció que Gandalf iría con ellos; también los representantes de los Pueblos Libres, Legolas Hojaverde, del Bosque Negro, representando a los Elfos (¡Legolas viajaría también, pensó Mislif); también Gimli, hijo de Glóin, por los Enanos. Por lo Hombres iría Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, pues el Anillo le concernía íntimamente, producto de su antepasado Isildur. Se eligió, también, a Boromir, un orgulloso y valiente hombre de Minas Tirith, cuyo padre es Denethor, Senescal del lugar. Pero Mislif comenzó a desesperarse cuando Elrond dijo:

- Faltan todavía dos. Lo pensaré. Quizá encuentre a alguien entre las personas de la casa que me convenga mandar.

Mislif se iba a ofrecer, pero Pippin se le adelantó, y consternado exclamó:

- ¡Pero entonces no habrá lugar para nosotros! No queremos quedarnos. Queremos ir con Frodo.

- Eso es porque no entiendes y no alcanzas a imaginar lo que les espera. dijo Elrond, mientras lo miraba serenamente.

Gandalf apoyó a Pippin, haciendo que Elrond admitiera que él y Merry acompañaran a la Compañía. Fue ahí cuando Mislif no aguantó más y exclamó:

- ¡Señor¡¿Qué pasará conmigo¡Yo también deseo ir!- Elrond la miró fijamente, y Mislif pensó que le estaba leyendo los pensamientos con esa mirada penetrante. Aún así no se dejó intimidar.- Señor, va a tener que encadenarme y encerrarme en alguna montaña, pero yo no permitiré que usted me deje aquí, o que me haga volver a Pueblo Gris. Señor Elrond, no quiero ofenderlo ni sacarle en cara esto, pero usted me dio su bendición para cualquier viaje que yo quisiera emprender. Y este es aquel.

- Joven dama- dijo Elrond -, te dije que te encontrarías con muchos problemas para partir, y uno de ellos es que...

- ¿Que soy mujer?- interrumpió la joven molestándose.- Si ese será su argumento, señor mío, me temo que fingiré marchar de Rivendel, para seguir a la Compañía donde quiera que vayan. Será un viaje independiente, como cualquiera que haya hecho mi padre.

- Dudo mucho que aquel sea el argumento de Elrond.- dijo Aragorn, dirigiéndole, por primera vez, la palabra a Mislif.- Podría ser utilizado si a una guerra fuéramos a estar, aunque quizá sí sea una guerra. Pero no por es eso.

- ¿Entonces qué, señor?

- Mislif, hija de Musolf- dijo Elrond -, si es tu mayor deseo viajar con esta Compañía, yo no puedo negarme, pues eres una persona libre. Pero hay maneras de impedir que una joven alma se pierda en aquellas sombras. Por eso no deseo que emprendas aquel viaje.

- Pero tampoco se niega¿verdad?- murmuró Mislif.- Señor, le agradezco infinitamente todo lo que ha hecho por mí, desde que llegué a esta, su casa. También le doy las gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero debe de tener en cuenta, que en esta Compañía hay personas mucho más importantes que yo para sus pueblos. Yo no soy esencial en mi tierra y, además, si es por el temor de morir, ya estoy condenada. Como lo dice aquella frase sobre los anillos: "Nueve para los Hombres Mortales condenados a morir." Voy a morir de todas maneras, aunque usted evite por todos los medios posibles que yo viaje, Señor.

- ¿Quién habría creído que en palabras tan jóvenes habría tanta razón y cierta sabiduría?- sonrió Elrond, poniéndole una mano, a la joven, en el hombro.- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, joven dama, en este nuevo viaje que emprenderás, con la Compañía del Anillo, la cual- añadió mirando a los demás -, partirá dentro de siete días.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Y renació el viaje¡Al fin! Mislif ya se estaba poniendo muy molesta; me decía todo el día: "¿Cuándo voy a salir de Rivendel?" Y yo le respondía: "Tranquila, Joven dama, ya saldrás." Al fin me dejará en paz. Espero que les haya gustado este capi. ¡Déjenme reviews, por fis! Que de eso vivo. ¡Nos vemos! 


	11. Lothlórien, la Magia del Pasado

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

¡Jo, jo, jo¡Feliz Navidad¡Holitas a todos! Hoy es un día muy especial, porque no sólo subí este capi, sino que. ¡este será el último del año! Snif! Lo sé. Estoy algo apuradilla, así que no podré responder a sus reviews, lo dejaré para el otro año. suena lejano¿verdad? Bueno, disfruten mucho este capi y les agradezco por los reviews y por haber entrado en la web. ¡Chau!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPÍTULO 11

"LOTHLÓRIEN, LA MAGIA DEL PASADO"

- ¿Legolas¿Estás bien?

Merry y Pippin se le habían acercado. Todos estaban muy tristes. Era razonable..., por lo que acababa de ocurrir: la caída de Gandalf... Pero..., Legolas era el que se veía más decaído. Estaba pálido, sombrío, algo torpe y tembloroso.

- Legolas...

- ¿Qué...?- el Elfo pareció salir de un sueño. Estaba sentado sobre una piedra y miraba pensativo el agua que corría por el Cauce de Plata. Miró a los hobbits, y luego de asegurarles que estaba bien, éstos se retiraron.

La Compañía se había detenido para curar a sus enfermos y para descansar un poco. Aragorn había estado curando a Sam y a Frodo, pero descubrieron que éste último llevaba una cota de mithril, así que estaba perfectamente; también para curar a Mislif...

La joven estaba inconsciente aún y no parecía mejorar. Cabe recordar que ella había caído herida en Moria, con una flecha orca enterrada peligrosamente en el hombro izquierdo. Si bien Sam tuvo la suerte de no salir envenenado con su herida, aquella suerte no acompañó a Mislif, pues la joven había caído enferma y la fiebre le había subido de manera alarmante.

Legolas había estado preocupadísimo por ella, aún lo estaba, y no conseguía todavía relajarse. Aragorn se le acercó, y al ver cómo se paseaba de un lado a otro con desesperación, le dijo:

- No fue culpa tuya, si eso es lo que te acongoja.

- ¡Claro que fue culpa mía!- exclamó Legolas con vehemencia.- ¡Yo debí protegerla¡Tal vez... debí interponerme, no sé...!- se volvió a mirar fijamente a su interpelado.- Aragorn, tengo miedo, miedo a perderla... Aún es muy joven y temo por su vida. ¡Mírala! La fiebre va en aumento, y a pesar de que las athelas actúan bien, no curarán su enfermedad.

- Lo tengo muy presente, Legolas.- replicó Aragorn mirando a la joven, que estaba acostada, sobre y cubierta por unas frazadas. El sudor de la fiebre le perlaba la frente y a duras penas se oía su respiración.- Estoy tratando de hallar la manera de hacer retroceder la fiebre, pero se requiere tiempo y no estoy dispuesto a retrasarnos aquí, tan cerca aún de Moria...- murmuró.

- ¡Entonces yo me la llevaré!- interrumpió Legolas con determinación.- ¡Hay que hacer algo!

- Lo primero, y no te desesperes, es cambiar el paño con agua de su frente. Gimli acaba de hervir agua. Espera a que se enfríe un poco.

Legolas suspiró con desdén, pero sabía que era inútil perder la cabeza y tratar de echarle la culpa a otro por aquello..., sabiendo que él era el que debía haberla protegido. Aragorn se había retirado para ver cómo estaban Merry y Pippin, cuando Gimli se acercó al Elfo, quien se había sentado denuevo.

- Pobre chiquilla.- suspiró mirando a Mislif.- Me da..., bueno... tristeza verla así, cuando su ánimo habitual es tan desbordante.- Legolas no contestó, sólo se cubrió la cara con las manos. Gimli lo miró preocupado.- Sé que le tienes mucho cariño, Elfo.- dijo.- Pero lo peor es perder la paciencia en un momento como éste.

- Lo sé...

- Mira, traeré paños con agua, y te ayudaré a bajarle la fiebre¿sí?- propuso el Enano.

- Sí... Muchas gracias, Gimli.- contestó Legolas con una pequeña sonrisa. Se arrodilló junto a Mislif y le tocó la frente. ¡Estaba ardiendo! Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. La levantó un poco para besarle la frente con ternura, y volvió a recostarla, a la vez que regresaba Gimli con los paños húmedos.

- Boromir está preparando algo para comer.- anunció el Enano, mientras le pasaba un paño a Legolas.- Parece que no quiere aceptarlo, pero está preocupado por Mislif. He visto con los ojos preocupados con que la mira.

- Me alegra eso.- murmuró Legolas, aunque su voz no expresaba el significado de sus palabras.- Joven dama...- suspiró acariciando dulcemente su rostro.

- Iré a buscar algo para que Aragorn la vende.- anunció Gimli levantándose. Legolas no apartó la mirada de Mislif y algo extraño y nuevo pasó. Sintió cómo su corazón latía más rápido, y cómo le avergonzaba, de cierta forma, estar acariciando su rostro. Se levantó, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, esperando el regreso de Gimli.

Luego de comer, la Compañía se puso en marcha. Legolas llevaba a Mislif en brazos, cubierta con mantas, pero habían decidido turnarse para llevarla, pues, aunque no era una carga pesada, a la larga llegaría a acalambrar brazos. La noche fue fría, acompañada de un viento y preocupaciones. Ya casi nadie hablaba, pues la congoja por la pérdida de Gandalf, se hacía cada vez más pesada.

De pronto, y cuando pasaban entre unos árboles que se elevaban arqueándose en lo alto, Legolas exclamó:

- ¡Lothlórien¡Lothlórien! Hemos llegado al pórtico del Bosque de Oro. ¡Lástima que sea invierno! Pero al menos me alegra el corazón saber que Mislif podrá ser atendida pronto.

Aragorn propuso adentrarse en el Bosque para buscar refugio, pero Boromir se opuso a seguir. Quería buscar otro camino, pero al ver que era imposible, a menos que volviera a las Puertas de Moria, escalara las montañas sin camino o que fuera a nado por el Río Grande; desistió y se abstuvo. Sabían que era peligroso adentrarse en Lothlórien, pero era un riesgo hermoso, pues los árboles tenían unas hermosas hojas amarillo rojizas y sus troncos eran grises. Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche los árboles tenían una hermosura algo melancólica.

Legolas parecía reanimado. El Bosque le subía el espíritu caído por las penurias ocurridas, y luego de la horrible Oscuridad de Moria, aquello era un preciado milagro. Se alegraba mucho de llegar a tierras de Elfos, pues así podría atender a Mislif con mayor cuidado y dedicación. Con respecto a ella, Legolas sentía curiosamente una vergüenza al mirarla. Evitaba posar sus ojos en ella, a quien todavía llevaba en brazos.

Llevaban alrededor de una milla dentro del Bosque, cuando se encontraron con otro arroyo, que más adelante dejaba oír una cascada. Legolas comentó, con cierta alegría, que aquel era el Nimrodel. Señaló que se mojaría los pies, ya que se decía que las aguas de esas maravillosas aguas curaban la fatiga.

Los demás lo siguieron ribera abajo. En efecto, los hobbits sintieron cómo sus pies descalzos eran lavados por un agua fría, llevándose no sólo la suciedad del viaje, sino todo el cansancio del cuerpo. La Compañía cruzó la corriente no profunda del Nimrodel, y se sentaron a descansar. Aragorn, sin embargo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Mislif. Sacaba unas hojitas de athelas, cuando se le acercó Legolas.

- Te ayudaré.- dijo inclinándose.- ¿Qué hago?

- Primero, sácale las ropas para limpiarle la herida...

- ¿Qué!- exclamó el Elfo consternado, a la vez que enrojecía.

- Que le quites las ropas de...- se detuvo mientras una sonrisa dulce aparecía en sus labios, y la risa le bailaba en los ojos grises.- ¡No me digas que eso te avergüenza!

- Claro que no..., pero...

- Legolas, le curé la herida antes, y te aseguro que... bueno, no vi nada, pues estaba cubriéndola a la vez.- Aragorn sintió que ridículamente la vergüenza del Elfo se le traspasaba.- Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder.- dijo con determinación poniéndose a trabajar en la herida. Legolas se levantó y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a oír el rumor de las aguas.

- ¿Alcanzan a oír la voz de Nimrodel?- preguntó sumido en pensamientos y recuerdos.

Merry y Pippin se acercaron a Aragorn.

- ¿Cómo está Mislif?- preguntó el primero.

- La fiebre sigue siendo peligrosa.- contestó Aragorn mojando unas hojas de athelas.

- ¿Y la herida?- preguntó Pippin estremeciéndose al ver el producto del veneno de la flecha orca.

- Afortunadamente no es tan profunda como creía.- dijo Aragorn suspirando.- Es lo único que le agradezco al Puente de Kazad-dûm, pues con la distancia entre los orcos y nosotros la flecha perdió intensidad y no se clavó con tanta fuerza, pero no me gusta el aspecto que tiene. Desearía poder ver algún Elfo rápido.

- Les cantaré una canción de la doncella Nimrodel, que vivía junto al arroyo y tenía el mismo nombre.- dijo Legolas.- Es una hermosa canción en nuestra lengua de los bosques, y hela aquí en la Lengua del Oeste, como algunos la cantan ahora en Rivendel.- y uniendo la acción a la palabras comenzó a cantar "Había en otro tiempo una doncella élfica, una estrella que brillaba en el día...". Su voz era dulce, suave y que parecía un susurro entre el sonido del agua y el murmullo de las hojas que me mecían en sus ramas.

De pronto, su voz se quebró, y todos los que lo escuchaban alzaron sus miradas hacia él. Legolas suspiró con pesadumbre y miró a Mislif con ternura, quien acababa de terminar de ser curada.

- Joven dama...- murmuró el Elfo.- No puedo seguir. Esto es sólo una parte; he olvidado casi todo...

Con unas palabras de Gimli, Aragorn tuvo la idea de que lo mejor sería que pasaran la noche subidos en las ramas de los arboles, pues sería más prudente que estar sentados junto al camino.

Al llegar al pie de unos árboles de grandes troncos grises, Legolas decidió subir a uno. Iba a comenzar a trepar, cuando una voz habló desde lo alto. "¡Daro!", dijo haciendo que Legolas se dejara caer con cierto temor.

- ¡No se muevan ni hablen!- ordenó la misma voz. Luego de cruzar unas palabras con Legolas, éste informó que, en efecto, eran Elfos y que habían comentado que respiraban tan fuerte que podrían atravesarlos con una flecha en la oscuridad. Aquello causó un nerviosismo entre los más jóvenes. Pero Legolas informó que los Elfos habían oído su voz en la orilla del río y sabían que era de la familia del Norte, así que por eso no les impidieron el paso. Querían que él y Frodo subieran al árbol.

Así lo hicieron, pero también subió por la escalera de cuerda Sam. Una vez en la plataforma de madera, llamada flet o talan, uno de los Elfos, que eran tres, informó que se llamaba Haldir. Les preguntó cuántos eran, pues debían quedarse ahí esa noche para poder ayudarlos, como Elrond de Rivendel se los había pedido.

- Somos Nueve.- contestó Legolas.- Yo, cuatro hobbits, tres Humanos, dos hombres, uno de ellos, Aragorn, es de Oesternesse, y amigos de los Elfos.

- El nombre de Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, es conocido en Lórien- dijo Haldir -, y tiene la protección de la Dama. Todo está bien entonces. Pero sólo me hablaste de ocho. Además mencionaste que dos de los Humanos son hombres¿quiere decir que uno de ellos es mujer?

- Exacto.- contestó Legolas.- Mislif, hija de Musolf, de las Tierras Grises septentrionales, pero está herida. Y... el último es un Enano.

Haldir no se vio muy de acuerdo con la noticia de Gimli. Dijo que no tenían tratos con los Enanos desde los Días Oscuros y que no podía permitirle el paso. Frodo intentó arreglar las cosas, diciendo que Gimli era amigo de Elrond, y que él mismo lo había elegido para integrar la Compañía. La decisión final fue que Aragorn y Legolas responderían por él, pero debía cruzar Lothlórien con los ojos vendados.

- Lo mejor será que suban sus compañeros.- dijo Haldir levantándose.- No es prudente que permanezcan en tierra a estas horas y con el peligro tocándole los talones. Partirán mañana temprano, así que suban rápidamente a los talan. Los hobbits que se queden aquí con nosotros. Hay otro talan en el árbol próximo; los demás suban ahí ¡y no pierdan de vista al Enano! .- hizo una pausa.- En cuanto a la dama que viene herida, te ayudaré a subirla al otro talan. Veré que puedo hacer.

- Muchas gracias.- contestó Legolas levantándose también. De pronto, se sintió cansado; sentía que las piernas le pesaban y también los ojos.

Momentos después, Haldir se inclinaba sobre Mislif, quien estaba acostada en el flet del otro árbol.

- No creí que fuera tan joven.- comentó el Elfo tocándole la frente.- Tiene mucha fiebre y necesita descansar. Ha debido de ser una flecha orca envenenada¿cierto?

- Sí.- murmuró Legolas mirándola.- Fue herida en Moria.

Haldir carraspeó con la lengua, en señal de desaliento. Dijo que ella sería llevada antes de que los demás partieran, porque necesitaba ser curada por manos élficas especializadas. Todo quedó arreglado y el sueño cayó sobre la Compañía.

Sin embargo, no fue una noche tranquila, pues orcos irrumpieron en la tranquilidad y belleza de Lórien. Aragorn, Boromir y Legolas bajaron, en compañía de Haldir y sus hermanos Rúmil y Orophin, y repelieron a los visitantes.

Muy temprano en la mañana, con una pálida luz del alba, Orophin se llevó a Mislif, para poder curarla y para advertir la presencia de orcos.

Los demás partieron con Haldir y Rúmil hacia el interior del Bosque de Oro. Tuvieron una larga e inicialmente incómoda marcha, pues cuando le informaron a Gimli que debía cubrirse los ojos, el obstinado Enano se negó rotundamente, y finalmente se llegó a la diplomática conclusión de que toda la Compañía iría con los ojos vendados. Marcharon todo el día, hasta que se comenzaron a sentir las brisas que daban la bienvenida a la noche. A pesar de ir con los ojos vendados no sintieron miedo de caer o lastimarse, pues el camino era liso, blando y la hierba suave. Descansaron en el suelo, sin sentir temor alguno y reanudaron la marcha a la mañana siguiente, pero no parecían apurados, con la clara excepción de Legolas, quien avanzaba lo más rápido que podía y se hallaba ansioso por llegar.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Legolas?- preguntó Sam, al oído de Frodo.

- Parece que ansía ver a Mislif.- bromeó Frodo con cierta ternura.

Finalmente, la Compañía fue despojada de la oscuridad en que caminaban, para poder ver boquiabiertos un mediodía que brillaba sobre un claro, que en un una izquierda tenía una loma cubierta con una alfombra de hierba verde tan bella como la primavera de los Días Antiguos. A decir verdad, casi todo en Lórien parecía nunca haber sido tocado por el paso de los años. Era como volver en el tiempo, a tiempos mejores, de paz, de tranquilidad, de bellezas incontables. Sobre la loma crecían, dando la forma de una corona doble, dos círculos de árboles. Más arriba, entre las ramas de un árbol enorme, el más alto de todos, que crecía en el centro, se alzaba un flet blanco. A los pies de los árboles, y para complementar el bello paisaje, unas florecillas amarillas, con formas de estrellas, alegraban la vista.

- ¡Miren! Hemos llegado a Cerin Amroth.- anunció Haldir con orgullo.- Pues éste el corazón del antiguo reino, y ésta es la loma de Amroth, donde en días más felices fue edificada la alta casa de Amroth. Aquí se abren las flores en invierno en una hierba siempre fresca: la elanor amarilla, y la pálida niphredil. Aquí nos quedaremos un rato, y a la caída de la tarde llegaremos a la ciudad de los Galadrim.

- Legolas¿no crees que deberías dormir un poco? No te hará nada de bien estar en vigilia toda la noche, sabiendo lo que nos... acaban de decir.

- No te preocupes, Aragorn.- contestó el aludido.- Tú duerme, y cuida de los demás, que yo me preocupo de Mislif.

- Ella no va a despertar.- afirmó Aragorn tajante.- Ya te lo dijo aquel elfo que la atendió: ella no despertará; no aún. Además, nadie la molestará en su sueño.

- Lo sé, pero...

- ¡Oh, haz lo que quieras!- exclamó Gimli, quien también se hallaba ahí.- Yo ya tengo mucho sueño y no pretendo quedarme aquí hasta que la chiquilla despierte. Con permiso.- se dirigió hasta la entrada del flet.- ¡Aragorn¿Vienes conmigo?- preguntó antes de salir.

- Sí.- contestó.- Voy enseguida.- Gimli bajó, y Aragorn, que iba a hacer lo mismo, antes dijo más dulce.- Procura descansar, Legolas. ¡Ah! Y deja de torturarte con aquello de que esto es culpa tuya. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.- respondió Legolas. Al salir su amigo miró a la persona que yacía en la cama frente a él. Suspiró al verla, tan débil. Ella no se merecía sufrir así. ¿Cómo podía evitar no echarse la culpa de todo? Aragorn no entendía. No, definitivamente no. No comprendía que él quisiera quedarse a su lado aquella noche. El tiempo para los Elfos era una cosa casi sin importancia. Como a ellos no les afectaban los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los días, los meses, los años... Mislif necesitaba, aunque no pudiera decirlo, estar con alguien de su cariño a su lado. Legolas lo sabía muy bien.

Toda la Compañía- incluyendo a Boromir- se había quedado muy preocupada por el diagnóstico del aquel elfo que había examinado a Mislif a su llegada a la ciudad de los Galadrim. Era malo, realmente malo, y como había dicho Aragorn: Mislif no iba a despertar. La fiebre no se lo permitía y la herida era alarmantemente profunda.

Cada vez que Legolas la miraba, ahí acostada, con la frente perlada y algo que parecían ser lágrimas de dolor en su rostro, con su rojizo cabello corriendo desordenadamente sobre la almohada y brillando por la pálida luz solar, se sentía culpable de no haber podido evitar que toda aquella belleza, espíritu y energía joven se vieran acabados por un vil instrumento de guerra.

De pronto, una palabra volvió a su cabeza: belleza. ¿Había dicho que Mislif era bella? Bueno..., lo había notado, pero nunca había pensado en la palabra, tomando en cuenta todo lo que significa. Tal vez por ello fue que sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas al volver a mirarla. "Tan bella...", pensaba una y otra vez. De pronto, recordó el extraño nerviosismo que lo había invadido desde la noche anterior al verla, pero se dijo que sólo debía ser una jugarreta del cansancio que tenía.

La noche pasó casi sin incidentes, si no se nombra la enfermedad de Mislif. Legolas durmió un poco a la mañana siguiente, después de que el elfo que cuidaba de Mislif había llegado. Legolas se reunió con la Compañía para celebrar un encuentro con Galadriel.

El sol comenzaba a descender detrás de las montañas, diciendo adiós al Bosque de Oro que tan bien lo recibía cada día. Una brisa corrió ligera haciendo despertar a una joven.

Mislif abrió los ojos con cansancio. Se sentía enferma y que la cara le ardía. Apenas tenía fuerza para moverse; además, cuando intentó incorporarse, una punzada de dolor la invadió, concentrando el dolor en su hombro izquierdo y que hizo por obligación que se recostara, respirando entrecortadamente. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera su hombro, y la visión del lugar en que se hallaba lo logró. Decidida y curiosamente no lo conocía. Era una habitación de madera, que le traía un viejo recuerdo. ¿De dónde...¡Ah, ya lo sabía! Había estado en un lugar muy parecido dentro del Bosque Negro. Pero, era inverosímil que estuviera ahí, pues su último recuerdo había sido la imagen de... Gandalf en el Puente de Kazad- dûm, luchando con un... un Balrog... No creía posible que en Moria estuviera aún, pues la luz del sol que todavía brillaba, el murmullo de hojas y la brisa ligera que corría se lo indicaba. De ser así¿dónde estaban los demás¿Dónde estaba Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas...? Legolas... ¡Cuán dolido estaba su joven corazón! Recordando, las últimas que habían cruzado habían sido ligeramente descorteses, por parte de él, pero agresivas por parte de ella¡y se arrepentía tanto! Deseó poder verlo, tomarle su mano, como en Moria; o que él la aferrara contra su pecho, como solía hacerlo cada vez que ella estaba nerviosa, triste, o actuaba con inmadurez. ¡Cualquier cosa! Pero... ¿dónde estaba ella en ese momento!

En respuesta a sus preguntas, una figura apareció en el agujero de la entrada del flet. Saludó con una sonrisa y una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y fue en busca de unas ropas. Era un elfo, sin duda, pero era mujer. Ahora sí que era algo extraño.

- Disculpe¿qué lugar es éste?- preguntó la joven tímidamente.

La dama élfica sonrió con ternura, lo que hizo que Mislif supusiera que ella no le entendía. Tomó las ropas de viaje de Mislif y se las llevó, dejando en su lugar un precioso vestido. Era sencillo, de color blanco, pero decididamente bello. Al cabo de unos instantes, otra figura entró en el flet. También era una mujer, pero mucho más hermosa que la anterior.

- Al fin despierta, joven dama.- saludó en Lengua Común.- Celebro por eso. Nos tenía preocupados. Y, a decir verdad, esto me tiene muy sorprendida. Usted no tenía expectativas de despertar, hasta un buen tiempo, por lo menos. Se ve que es muy luchadora.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó bruscamente la joven.

- ¿No lo sabe¡Oh, debí suponerlo!- sonrió la dama elfa.- Está usted en el Bosque de Oro, Lothlórien, hogar de los Galadrim.

- ¿Qué!- exclamó Mislif impresionada. Intentó levantarse, pero la punzada de dolor se hizo más patente.- ¡No puedo creerlo¡Yo en Lothlórien¡Por Elendil...!

- No debe moverse hasta dentro de unas horas. Sí, joven dama, está en Lothlórien. Es algo que debe agradecer, a su estrella y a quienes la cuidaron. Esas hojas de athelas nunca dejan de sorprenderme...

- ¿Dónde están? Me refiero a mis compañeros.

- ¡Oh, no lo sé!- contestó la aludida.- Sólo tengo conocimiento de que usted fue traída, de urgencia por añadidura, desde las fronteras del Oeste. Desde que llegó aquí la hemos estado cuidando.

- Muchas gracias.- dijo Mislif.- No tengo..., no tengo palabras para hacerlo... Estoy un poco torpe.

- Son ciertas plantas que pusimos en su herida.- explicó la dama.- Su fragancia es bastante fuerte y relajante. ¡Pero no se diga más! No se preocupe por agradecerme. Descanse y más tarde le traeré información sobre sus compañeros.

- Bien.- sonrió la joven.- Gracias denuevo.- Mislif se acomodó aturdida. ¡Ella en Lórien! Aún le costaba creerlo. Suspiró sintiendo que el cansancio y la fragancia de aquellas plantas la absorbían. Así se quedó dormida.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Legolas a uno de los elfos que cuidaban a Mislif.

- Bien.- contestó el aludido.- Al menos la fiebre ha bajado considerablemente, y la herida ya no es de temer. Estuve bastante preocupado por ella, pues no veía posibilidad de una mejoría y la pérdida del brazo era visible. Pero se ve que es increíblemente fuerte y luchadora. ¡Esos asquerosos Yrch...!- de la boca del elfo salieron un torrente de insultos en élfico, bastantes inapropiados para los de su raza, que serán cubiertos con un discreto velo.

- Joven dama...- suspiró Legolas mirando hacia el flet.

- No se preocupe más, señor. Todo está bien ahora. Si gusta puede subir a verla. Debe de estar durmiendo a esta hora. ¡Y por lo que más quiera, que no se mueva, pues la herida no cicatriza por completo!

- Muy bien. Hantale! (Gracias).- contestó Legolas rápidamente, a la vez que comenzaba a subir por la escalera de cuerda. La Compañía ya había tenido el placer y la suerte de conocer a la Dama Galadriel, Señora de los Galadrim, y a Celeborn, Señor de Lothlórien. Los demás estaban preparándose para dormir en un pabellón de árboles de Caras Galadon, pero Legolas, que se había enterado que Mislif no estaba lejos, no pudo aguantar más y se encaminó hacia aquel lugar. El Elfo subió con gran velocidad la escalera, y entró en el flet. Pudo ver que, cubierto por un biombo, había una cama y notó que una suave fragancia envolvía el lugar. Avanzó un poco más, sintiendo que el corazón le latía rápidamente. Entonces, al darse cuenta, se detuvo. ¿Por qué sentía aquello? No le encontraba una explicación posible. Nervios... sus nervios habían comenzado a agitarse, denuevo... Miró a ambos lados, como buscando una explicación, pero al no hallarla, se fijó en la cama, detrás del biombo.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante tragando de manera convulsiva. Entonces, la vio. Estaba dormida, pero visiblemente mejor. Suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y alegría. Se arrodilló junto al lecho de la joven y se fijó en unas de sus manos. Iba a tomarla, cuando un nerviosismo se lo impidió. Pero reprimiendo esto último, de todas maneras le sujetó una mano entre las suyas. Estaba tibia. De pronto, recordó cuando ella le había tomado la mano en Moria, cuando la oscuridad era tan envolvente y aquello había sido un rayo de luz en medio todo.

Abrió los ojos, que habían permanecido cerrados y miró de una nueva forma a Mislif, que seguía dormida. Tan delicada, a pesar de que quería demostrar lo contrario. Era fuerte sí, pero físicamente. En cambio, su espíritu perdía valor, muy a pesar de ella. ¿Por qué? Él lo había notado hacía tiempo, cada vez que discutían. Podía sentir el dolor de ella luego de sus disputas, y en cierta forma se culpaba por ello.

Sin darse cuenta, la fragancia del lugar lo había embriagado y acercaba su rostro al de ella. Su intención era besarle la frente, pero, cuando al abrir los ojos y ver su cara muy cerca de la de Mislif, se puso color gránate y sus nervios aceleraron los latidos de su corazón. Entonces, y para agraviar la embarazosa situación, Mislif abrió los ojos.

- ¿Legolas?

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··. .··..··..··..

¡Uy! Esto sí que me gustó. Espero que a ustedes también, porque lo que se viene hasta a mí me da nervios escribirlo. Pero bueno..., alguien tiene que hacerlo. Muchas gracias por los reviews pasados y ojalá ahora me escriban algunos más. ¡Nos vemos! 


	12. La Verdad

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

¡Holitas a todos! Espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes Fiestas Navideñas. No pude subir antes éste capi, porque andaba de fiestonga... jejeje (Favor no preguntar por cuánto tomé... la cabeza aún me da vueltas y dudo mucho que pueda seguir escribiendo... ¡Broma! No, no, no. He de admitir que me porté muuuuuuuy bem en estas fiestas, pero sólo en Navidad, porque tuve otros encuentros juveniles por ahí... Y ¡uf! Además¡uno fue en mi casa¡Imagínense a su amada autora virutillando el piso, encerando, barriendo, pasando la aspiradora... uu. ¡Pero lo pasé excelente! Je, je, je Con decirles que llegó hasta la policía por el ruido que teníamos). Si demoré, fue también porque la promesa dirigida a mi querida amiga Derleth hablaba sólo de subir el capi 11 antes de Navidad, pero como me convenció lo subo ahora.

Ahora, a contestar reviews. ¡Me encanta!

Yadhwira: Je, je, je. Casi todos quieren besho, besho. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capi anterior, y ojalá también te guste este. ¿Así que te gustan las peleas entre Mislif y Gimli? No negaré que es algo que adoro escribir. nn. Y gracias por ayudarnos a darle vida a nuestro amado WebSite.

Eärwen Holly Eressëa¡También quieres besho, besho! Ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué es eso de que Legolas está cayendo como un corderito? Me gustó el adjetivo. Oye, con lo de la continuación de tu fic, estoy dispuestísima a ayudarte. ¿Leíste el review que te dejé sobre el último capi? Espero que sí. ¡Yo también casi lloré con la canción de Pippin en El Retorno del Rey! Pero debo admitir que se me fue todo el agua con Legolas al final. ¡Qué mino¡Uf!

Megumi Sagara 1: Gracias por tu review, y espero que este capi te llene las ganas. ¡Disfrutalo!

Dernix¿Cómo van los cursos de yoga? Ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué es eso de que Mislif se caería por el Puente de Khazad-dum. Ya me imagino a Mislif conversando con Gandalf y el Balrog durante la caída. ¿Cómo es eso de que las neuronas de Legolas están más lentas que las tuyas? Eso me parece exagerar. Je, je, je. ¡Broma! Espero que disfrutes mucho este capi, y gracias por tu review.

Berenu¡Qué rico que te haya gustado el fic! Y la reacción de Legolas es bastante sorprendente. Sólo espero que te guste este capi y me dejes un lindo review.

Cass Metallium: Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior y la nueva actitud de Legolas. Gracias por tu review y disfruta este capi.

Yuna Aoki: Ja, ja, ja. Gracias por tus palabras, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho y... ¡yo también amo a Legolas! (Ya que mi flamante esposo es Mr. Bloom)

LegolasMirkwood: Gracias por tu review, amigo querido. Je, je, je. Si te sentiste identificado con lo del "innombrables" no negaré que pensé en ti. ¡A si que ahora eres un hombre o elfo noble que se siente nervioso por su amada Mislif! Espero que este capi te ayude a no comprar más suero en tus días de espera.

Lórien Potter: Qué rico que te haya gustado el capi anterior, y veo que también quieres besho, besho. Espero que lo disfrutes y que me dejes un preciossso review.

Mexia: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este fic y espero que te guste este capi también. ¡Todos quieren besho, besho!

Henar: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y no te preocupes por no saber hacer buenas críticas, que a mí me pasa igual. Me alegra que disfrutes el fic y ojalá que este capi te guste también.

Laverna: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra mucho que encuentres que Mislif es diferente, y no la típica Mary-Sue, porque de eso se trataba. Espero que disfrutes mucho este capi y me dejes un lindo review luego.

Alexandra: Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y más porque es diferente. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que disfrutes este capi.

¡Aaaaaaaaah! Y ahora lo que han estado esperando... ¡Ay, me da nervios! El nombre de este capi ya es ¡uy! Pero como la mayoría de ustedes ya lo saben, porque por influencia del Club Clo-Clo en nuestro adorado WebSite, tuve que decirlo, a fuerza de influencias y presión. Pero bueno... Mwajajaja¡igual tuvieron que esperar! (Misao se enconde debajo de la mesa) Ejem... Damas y Caballeros, les presento el... .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 12

"LA VERDAD"

- ¿Legolas?

- ¡Joven dama!- exclamó Legolas mientras sentía cómo enrojecía su rostro, y cómo su corazón latía de manera alarmante. A lo único que atinó hacer, frente a aquella situación, en que Mislif había abierto los ojos, teniendo él su cara muy cerca de la de ella, fue a levantarse de un salto y dar un paso hacia atrás, como si la joven sufriera de alguna enfermedad contagiosa.- ¡Yo sólo iba a...! No vayas a pensar que...

Parecía ser que Mislif no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, pues sonreía con alegría y ternura, y asimismo saludó.

- Me da mucho gusto volver a verte, querido Legolas.- dijo.

- Yo..., yo también me alegro mucho.- balbuceó el Elfo.

- ¿Cómo estás¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿A mí...¿Por qué habría de...¡Oh, es sólo que estoy feliz de... de verte bien!

- Vaya... Gracias.- sonrió Mislif, arqueando las cejas.

Legolas suspiró. Se sentía como un idiota. ¿Por qué se comportaba así, si estaba frente a su única amiga...? Amiga... Sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos volaron en torno a esa simple, pero profunda, palabra. Pasados unos segundos de rápida meditación, se obligó a sí mismo a volver a la realidad.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Lle tyava quel? (¿Te sientes bien?)- preguntó.

- Bien. Muy bien.- contestó Mislif, pero su temblorosa voz, por la aún presente punzada de dolor, indicó lo contrario.

- No, no lo estás.- sentenció bruscamente el Elfo.- Escucha Mislif- comenzó a decir, paseándose por la estancia -, lo que ocurrió en Moria no debe ni permitiré que se repita.- la joven lo miró fijamente, y su entrecejo se frunció.- Yo debí...¡yo debí protegerte! Todo esto es culpa mía...

- ¿Razonaste lo que acabas de decir?- replicó Mislif fríamente sorprendida.- No quiero ser descortés ni malagradecida, pero nadie te ha impuesto u obligado que me protejas. Es un tema que lo hemos conver... discutido muchas veces.

- Lo sé, pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Mislif, yo sufrí, todos sufrimos, cuando te vimos herida y no quisiéramos que te arriesgaras a que vuelva a ocurrir.

- Porque no ocurrirá.- repuso la joven tajantemente.

- Eso no lo puedes asegurar.- dijo Legolas mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Mislif, estuviste a punto de morir envenenada y de perder tu brazo. No estoy dispuesto a que una situación como ésta se vuelva a repetir, porque estoy seguro que no contaríamos con la misma suerte de llegar a un lugar como éste.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces¿Enviarme a casa, donde, por cierto, no me volverías a ver nunca más?- trabajosa, pero decididamente, Mislif logró sentarse en la cama.- Sabes que no lograrás apartarme de esto, pues ni Elrond lo hizo.

- Elrond no te tiene el mismo cariño que yo.- replicó Legolas para sorpresa de la joven y suya. ¡Qué estaba diciendo!- No tengo pensado hacerte recorrer un viaje sola hasta tu casa sólo para que te sigas arriesgando.- siguió decidamente.- Joven dama, pienso que lo mejor sería que te quedaras aquí, en Lothlórien.

- ¿Quedarme?- exclamó Mislif ya molesta.- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a obligarme a eso! Sonará fuerte, pero no eres quien para venir a negarme algo. Mi madre está en Pueblo Gris, muy lejos de aquí; y mi padre está... muerto. Soy libre de hacer lo que más me convenga...

- ¿Y esto te conviene acaso?- interrumpió Legolas molestándose también.- Reflexiona lo que estás diciendo. Dices que tu madre, quien es la única que podría negarte algo, está muy lejos, pero ¡sólo porque tú le desobedeciste! Acéptalo, ni siquiera acatas las órdenes de tu madre.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.- susurró Mislif tajante.- No vas a conseguir dejarme aquí, y lo sabes. Sabes perfectamente que pararte aquí a decirme todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Trataste de llevarme a casa una vez, y no lo conseguiste. Intentaste dejarme en Rivendel, y tampoco te resultó. Y créeme que menos lo hará ahora. Estoy bien, eso es lo que cuenta. Además¡debo tomar venganza por esta herida¡Nadie me hiere sin quedar con su paga!

- No seas inmadura¿quieres?

- No lo estoy siendo, y discúlpame por no tener la sabiduría de un Elfo.- murmuró la joven.- Legolas, acepta que te ves ligado por obligación a mí, y a protegerme contra tu voluntad. Estoy segura que quieres que me aleje sólo para que desempeñes tu misión con libertad, pero yo no te pedí que me protegieras, sólo porque soy joven y...

- ¡No empieces con eso mismo! Ya me lo dijiste en Moria, y no fue agradable.

- ¡Entonces, déjame en paz!- exclamó Mislif.- No sé qué te propones con estas órdenes, que, desde ya, no tienen un fundamento coherente.

- ¿No te parece coherente tratar de salvarte la vida?

- ¡Claro que no!- contestó Mislif, poniéndose de pie, mientras se sujetaba la herida con el brazo derecho. Legolas intentó en vano hacerla volver a la cama, pero sí logró que ella le dijera.- ¿Por qué soy yo más importante que tú es esta Tierra Media¡Eres el Príncipe del Bosque Negro! Además, ya eres demasiado importante para mí y no quisiera perderte ni que te lastimaran, porque nadie asegura que el próximo herido no serás tú.

- Tú también me importas mucho.- murmuró Legolas sin despegar la vista de los verdes ojos de ella, y sintiendo una aceleración en su corazón.- Por eso mismo es todo lo que te he dicho, porque me preocupo mucho.

- ¡Por Elendil¡Pero no es lo mismo que la necesidad que tengo yo de estar junto a ti!- dijo Mislif, sin medir sus palabras.- Si yo soy importante para ti, tú lo eres mucho más para mí. Y si es por el miedo a perderme, yo temo aún más alejarme de ti, Legolas. Además dijiste que por mí te preocupabas, pues entonces yo dependo de lo que a ti te ocurra. Así que no te sientas con el derecho de decirme que debo quedarme aquí y ser sensata, porque para eso yo podría decirte lo mismo, y tal vez de peor manera.

Legolas contuvo el aliento y arqueó las cejas, a la vez que sus ojos se abrían mucho más. ¿Las palabras de Mislif había sido una declaración de...? No, nada de eso. No era verosímil una cosa así. Sin embargo, sintió que enrojecía ligeramente. En aquel momento la joven se había vuelto hacia afuera, miraba las hojas de los árboles. Ella cerró los ojos tratando de evitar con todas sus fuerzas romper a llorar. No era la forma en que le hubiera gustado comunicar a Legolas sus sentimientos: con un arrebato. La brisa que le acariciaba el rostro la ayudaba a respirar mejor y a tranquilizarse, pero quería evitar, por todos los medios, mirar hacia atrás.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, porque Legolas, casi sin darse cuenta había bajado del flet. Mislif suspiró con pesadumbre, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella.

- No voy a llorar.- se dijo con voz temblorosa.- No ahora...

Joven dama... Estrella del Norte... Mislif... Palabras como estas pasaban por la cabeza de Legolas, quien acostado sobre una suave hierba repasaba mentalmente todo lo ocurrido. Tal vez..., tal vez sólo había sido su imaginación, ella no había querido decir nada más. ¡Claro que no! Era Mislif, la joven más anti amor que podía existir. ¿O no? Él la consideraba una amiga, incluso le había dicho que la veía como a un igual; pero analizando, él siempre la había tratado como a una niña pequeña, aunque muchas veces demostraba serlo; pero, aún así, se dio cuenta que no era como cualquier otra joven. ¿Cómo iba a serlo, si había sorprendido a todos quienes la conocían! Incluso a aquellos elfos que le daban pocas espectativas de despertar. Legolas sabía que ella era muy especial para él. "Su joven dama."- sonrió.- Ella y sus palabras..., de la noche anterior, le habían servido para darse cuenta de esto. Nunca pensó que ella sentía todo aquello que le dijo, y le turbaba de cierta forma, pues jamás se lo esperó. Debía hablar con ella, ya que la había dejado muy triste en el talan. Si se deprimía era posible que la fiebre le aumentara.

Cuando al fin se decidió a subir a verla denuevo, una opresión en el pecho lo hizo sentirse nervioso nuevamente, pero la relegó a un segundo plano. Lo que le importaba ahora, y sobre todas las cosas, era hablar con Mislif.

A la mañana siguiente, que era fresca y tibia, encontró a la joven sentada en la cama, y parecía no haber notado su presencia. Legolas sintió que una especie de niebla, una oscura niebla, los separaba.

- Joven dama...- dijo con voz baja. Ella no alzó la cabeza. Entonces, Legolas abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pues vio una gran mancha roja en el hombro izquierdo de ella.- ¡Mislif!- exclamó asustado, acercándose a la joven. No consiguió respuesta. Parecía ser que ella se había quedado petrificada de pronto. Se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo, pero tampoco hubo respuesta o movimiento por parte de Mislif. Al levantarle el rostro con una mano, pudo ver que unas lágrimas corrían en sus pálidas mejillas, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados.- ¿Joven dama...?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Discúlpame... Legolas...- balbuceó Mislif con una voz lejana, suave, visiblemente herida, triste y cansada.- Pero... ya no puedo más...- pareció caer desmayada, pero a los pocos segundos movió la cabeza. Inconscientemente, la joven seguía luchando contra aquella enfermedad.

- Descansa.- susurró Legolas estrechándola contra su pecho con intensidad. Se había asustado demasiado con las palabras de Mislif, pero estaba decidido a quedarse a su lado hasta que mejorara. Pasaron los minutos y, sin darse cuenta, apoyaba su cara con la de ella. Aquella fragancia suave volvía a hacer efecto.- Gracias por tus palabras, las de anoche.- se oyó decir.

No esperaba oír una respuesta, pero la obtuvo.

- Sólo fue... una muestra.- una débil sonrisa asomó en sus labios.- Significas mucho más que aquello para mí, Legolas. Y no sólo te quiero como a un amigo o como a un hermano; es algo mucho mayor, si sabes a lo que me refiero...- hablaba con voz lenta y dulce.- Un día, en Rivendel... me preguntaste qué era lo que me tenía preocupada, y yo recuerdo que te contesté que me había enfermado de algo, pero que te lo diría tal vez más adelante. Aquel no era el momento de decirte todo eso..., pero éste lo es.- hizo una pausa.- Pero sé... que es tan sólo un sueño estúpido e infantil mío, pues tengo muy presente que nuestras razas son diferentes, y que tú..., pues... no sientes lo mismo...

Legolas quedó mucho más sorprendido que antes, y se tomó un tiempo para volver a hablar. Buscó cuidadosamente las palabras.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- replicó finalmente sin sentir vergüenza.- ¿Cómo sabes si mi afán por protegerte no es sino una excusa para asegurarle la vida a la persona que más amo?

Mislif abrió ligeramente los ojos. Ya no sonreía y la tristeza estaba muy marcada en su rostro. Levantó con dificultad una de sus manos, y fue a posarla en la cara de Legolas, a la cual acarició con dulzura.

- Sé muy bien lo que digo.- murmuró con voz temblorosa, como si evitara llorar.- No me digas más palabras dulces ni trates de ser cariñoso conmigo, por favor, porque sólo consigues hacerte sentir más lejano. Es curioso... tan cerca y tan lejos, a la vez...

- ¿No hay...¿No hay forma de cambiar ésta situación?- preguntó Legolas.

- Sólo cambiaría, para ti, si yo me marchara..., pero no cambiaría para mí, a menos que aparezca alguien de quien enamorarme..., cosa que dudo mucho.

- Mislif¿por qué no piensas bien todo esto? Tal vez estás... tal vez te sientes atraída por una sombra, una imagen que tienes de mí.- Legolas hizo una pausa.- Nos conocemos hace tan poco, que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conocernos realmente. Sólo sabemos, el uno del otro, lo que hemos visto durante éste viaje.

- ¿Y cuánta diferencia puede haber?

Se oyeron pasos que subían por la escalera de entrada, y por el agujero apareció Aragorn.

- Buenos días.- saludó.- ¡Mislif! Qué gusto me da verte despierta. Tienes... tienes sangre en el hombro. Hay que limpiarla. Legolas...- miró a su amigo, quien se levantaba.- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada.- contestó el Elfo algo molesto.- Voy a..., voy a bajar. Enomentuvalve, lisse oloori (Nos vemos, dulces sueños).- besó la frente de Mislif y salió del flet.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Aragorn ceñudo acercándose a la herida de la joven.

- Se está sientiendo presionado.- contestó Mislif como si estuviera lejana.

- ¿Hablas de...?

Mislif lo miró fijamente. ¿Sabría algo Aragorn? Podría ser. Siempre lo había considerado como una persona muy inteligente.

- Supongo que ya lo sabes.- dijo finalmente.

Aragorn suspiró.

- Entiendo que se sienta presionado. Es una situación muy delicada.

- Yo nunca quise que pasara esto.- dijo Mislif.- Él ha tratado tanto de evitarme sufrimientos y riesgos, que se siente presionado a hacer lo mismo ahora..., pero sabe que no es posible. Legolas... no siente lo mismo que yo, pero aún así está dispuesto a encontrar la forma de evitarme algún dolor. Yo no quiero que lo haga, Aragorn. Por favor... habla con él.

- Haré lo que pueda.

- Le dije lo que sentía y... trató de hacerme creer, y a sí mismo, el hecho de que me protegía por ser yo la persona que más amaba. Aunque... no es cierto. Se preocupa por mí, pues me ve joven, amiga suya, pero nada más. No quiero que... cometa una locura.

- No puedes saber si es una locura. Eso lo dirá el tiempo, Mislif.- dijo Aragorn, y la joven pudo ver cómo un brillo asomaba en sus ojos. Mislif supuso que sería por lo que había oído sobre él y Arwen, hija de Elrond.

- ¿Amar obligadamente a alguien no es una locura?

- No, pero pensé que te referías a la diferencia de razas.

- Si fuera por eso yo nunca me habría fijado en él.- replicó Mislif.- No me interesa la diferencia de razas. Estoy segura que hasta podría enamorarme de Gimli... Bueno, nunca tanto.- rió tristemente.- ¡Ay, Aragorn!- suspiró.- No quisiera haber despertado sólo para que esto ocurriera. Debo hacer algo.

- Trata de descansar un poco ahora, y luego veremos qué hacer, si es que en algo puedo ayudar.- propuso Aragorn levantándose.- Tu herida estará mucho mejor si no mueves el brazo. Ahora, descansa. Adiós.

- Muchas gracias.- dijo Mislif, pero no pudo dormir, aunque quiso. Al cabo de un rato, entró la dama elfa que cuidaba de ella.

- Joven dama, se ve usted mucho mejor ahora.- saludó sonriente.- Dentro de poco tendrá la dicha de conocer Lothlórien. Estoy segura que quedará maravillada, pues es lugar hermoso.

- No me cabe duda.- asintió la joven, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Elfo? Cualquiera diría que la chiquilla ha muerto.- rió Gimli.

- No bromees con eso.- gruñó Legolas. Ambos estaban paseando por un jardín de flores elanor. Lo amarillo de sus pétalos brillaba bajo la luz pálida del Sol.

- De verdad¿qué te pasa?- insistió el Enano.

- Nada...- suspiró Legolas.- Gimli..., si yo te contara algo...¿no te reirías y lo guardarías en secreto?

- Claro. No tengo muchas ganas de reír de todas formas.

- Mislif... me ha dicho que está enamorada de...

- ¿Lo hizo? Bueno, ya era hora.

- ¿Qué...?- exclamó Legolas estupefacto.- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Los Enanos nunca hemos sido eruditos en amor, pero esto era visible para cualquier ojo desde la Montaña Solitaria. Y no sólo de parte suya...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, me parece que tantos abrazos, miradas, palabras dulces, cuidados y otras muestras de cariño no las tendrías con cualquier otra mujer.- dijo el Enano, tratando de parecer indiferente.

- No, pero...

- ¡Pero nada!- interrumpió Gimli.- Nunca creí que diría esto, y menos en favor de esa chiquilla, y no seré el mejor para decírtelo, pero debo hacerlo.- se aclaró la garganta.- Vas a tener que decidir, Legolas, y tienes dos caminos. Uno, es quedarte a su lado y...

- Fingir que la amo.

- Bueno, no... Dicho de otra manera, más sutil, quédate a su lado y trata de darle una oportunidad, puesto que ya hay mucho entre ustedes en juego. Y el otro camino es..., pues..., olvidarte de ella y dejarla aquí, a menos que ella no quiera.

- No quiere.

- Era obvio. Pero no puedes obligarte a quererla tampoco.

- Es que... no siento que lo dices sea tan cierto. No creo que... que me esté obligando.- se separó de Gimli para poder pensar con más claridad. Llegó hasta unos árboles y se sentó al pie de uno. ¡Quería hacer algo! Pero¿qué? No podía amar a Mislif a la fuerza, porque sería una ofensa para ella; además no era lo que Mislif quería. Necesitaba hacer algo, algo que le sacara aquella desesperación que sentía en el pecho y que nunca antes había sentido. De pronto, una voz suave, una voz que había oído días antes, pero que de momento no recordó; dijo en su cabeza:

"¿De verdad no sientes nada por ella¿Nada? Analiza, Legolas, analiza. Puede que no tengas todo el tiempo que te gustaría para hacerlo, pero recuerda los momentos junto a Mislif. ¿No te has sentido, acaso, feliz a su lado¿No has sentido la necesidad de estar junto a ella?"

"Ella es Humana", respondió otra voz, más triste.

"¿Y qué, le replicó la primera¿Acaso no le dijiste una vez que la veías como una igual, a pesar de que veías a otros de tus compañeros como verdaderos niños?"

"Pero sigue siendo Humana."

"¿Tanto te incomoda eso, Legolas? Analiza todo esto, te repito, o perderás la que podría ser una oportunidad única para tu inmortal vida."

"¡Acabas de dar con otro punto!- replicó la otra voz.- Ella es mortal. ¿De qué me serviría estar a su lado, si la perdería en poco tiempo?".

Y la otra voz dijo rápidamente: "¿Y quién te asegura que no la perderás en esta guerra...?"

Era cierto. Aquella voz tenía razón. A pesar de que sabía que la perdería algún día, nadie le aseguraba que ella no moriría en esa guerra, acabando con aquel sueño joven... demasiado pronto. La recordó, casi sin intención, fijándose, de nueva forma, en sus alegres ojos verdes, su suave cabello rojizo, su bello rostro, su sonrisa dulce y cuerpo de... mujer.

"No es la niña que muchos ven en ella", se dijo. Se dio cuenta de lo que decía y enrojeció. ¿Qué pasaba¿Por qué todo aquello? Sentía que el corazón le latía rápidamente y su opresión en el pecho crecía. De pronto, necesitó verla..., tocarla, tal vez porque sentía que podría desaparecer... Quiso abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos o algo¡lo que fuera! Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que si se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos lo más probable era que perjudicaría la situación y con eso a la Misión de la Comunidad del Anillo. Finalmente, se dijo que lo mejor sería esperar...

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··. .··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

¡Al fin pasó algo romántico! Me siento realizada, o por lo menos el inicio de mi realización personal... ¡Pero no crean que esto será todo¡Para nada! Se pondrá mucho mejor... o al menos eso pienso. Pero para continuar necesito saber sus opiniones con algún review, o por mail. (¡Mi alimentación literaria!)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, porque me emocioné mucho escribiéndolo. ¡Snif! (¡qué sentimental!) Aunque espero poder hacerlo mucho mejor.

Tal vez a más de alguien se le habrá hecho más o menos corto este capi, pero si juntaba éste con el que viene (el 13) habría sido muy laaaaaaaaaargo. Así que de antemano me disculpo por eso, porque sé que alguien más se unirá al Club Clo-Clo para lincharme por la demora y por lo cortito. Pero... ¬¬ piensen que lo hice con cariño... Je, je, je.

¡Nos vemosss! x Y no olviden visitar nuestro amado WebSite () 


	13. Estrella en Problemas

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

¡Bienvenido 2004¡Y holitas a todos los Galadrim que hoy presenciarán un capítulo clave en esta historia¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...¡Ya! Ustedes ya saben cómo terminó el capi anterior y sólo me queda agradecerles los reviewsss pasados, y esperar que disfruten mucho este capi, que tambien es uno de mis favoritos. ¡Ahora! A responder reviews, que esta vez fueron especialmente muchos.

Dernix¡Y fuiste la 100! Muchas gracias por tu review, y tienes razón, ya era de que Mislif desembuchara todo. Tal vez tengas razón con eso de que Legolas está "algo" perdido, pero hay que tener en cuenta de que esto no es algo común para un Elfito tan lindo como él, si siempre hemos visto a Elfas casandose con Humanos (Lúthien, Arwen). Lo bueno es que Mislif se sacó ese peso de encima, pero... ¿para mejor? Lee este capi y lo sabrás. ¿Así que estás esperando al "otro"? Creeme que tal vez lo terminarás odiando, pero no sé... Y con lo de Gimli, puede decirse que está subiendo de altura, sólo simbólica. A menos que un Ent le de se sus brebajes.

LaVerNa: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi pasado y que lo hayas encontrado reflexivo, esa era la idea. Uy! Yo también casi me desmayo al releer lo de "Elrond no te tiene tanto cariño como yo". Es que me pongo en el lugar de Mislif, y creo que ya no estaría en esta tierra de no ser yo la autora. Je, je, je. Puede que tengas mucha razón con eso de forzarse a amar a alguien, por eso espero que este capi te resuelva algunas dudas.

Megumi Sagara1: Me alegra que te haya gustado este capi y muchas gracias por tu review. ¡Vaya manera de declararse esta chica! Y, sip, Legolitas está confundido. Espero que disfrutes mucho este capi.

Eärwen Holly Eresseä: Me alegra mucho que te guste el proceso de cambio de Legolas, sin caer rendido a los pies de esa joven con colorina cabellera y deslumbrantes por sus ojos verdes. Gracias por tus palabras, y espero que los cogoteros no se estén olvidando que cierta personita nos debe una segunda parte... p

Yadhwiga: Ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué es eso de que Mislif se va liar con Gollum? Gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes de este capi, pues lo tengo hecho con mucho cuidado.

Mexia: Je, je, je. Antes que todo, quiero pedirle perdón a tus hermanos por causarles tantas molestias, y a ti también. Gracias por tu review y ojalá que este capi te guste mucho.

Lisy Black: Gracias por tu review, y estoy muy contenta de que te encante, encante, encante, encante y encante el fic. Espero que te guste este capi, porque tendrá mucho de lo que les gusta.

Aredhel Calafalas: Qué rico que te gusto el capi pasado, y espero que este también te guste. Y con respecto a lo de hacer sufrir a alguno de los dos, te recomiendo para salir de dudas, que leas este capi.

Lórien Potter: Je, je, je. ¡Nunca pensaría en matarte, amiga querida, y menos de curiosidad! Gracias por perdonarme, y espero que te guste este capi.

Kagome-Black: Gracias por haber leido este humilde fic, y me alegra mucho de te guste. Qué rico que te guste la relación Mislif-Gimli, porque la escribo con gusto. Con respecto a lo de la interrumpción de Aragorn, lo hice para que demostrara que estaba al tanto de todo, y que podía ayudar a Mislif. Espero que no te haya molestado y que disfrutes este capi.

AhomeMalfoy: Gracias por tus palabras y por tu review. Qué bueno que te guste el romance, porque yo soy igual, no puedo evitarlo. ¡Cebolla a la vena! Espero que disfrutes este capi.

Denisse: Muchas gracias por tu review y qué rico que te guste la historia, me harán llorar. Ojalá que te guste este capi.

Lady-Eloane: Holitas, espero que estés bem. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, y ojalá este te guste también, porque yo tampoco soy muy partidaria de mostrar a ese hermoso Elfito de una manera tan fría.

LegolasMirkwood¿Así que te gusta que Mislif te haya desembuchado todo a su manera, eh? Es que no podía ser de otra forma con ella. Qué rico que te haya gustado la reacción de Legolas, y discúlpame por haber herido a Mislif, denuevo. Gracias por decir que es un capi profundo, y ojalá que te guste este también.

Kmila: Qué rico que te hayan gustado estos capis, los pasados. Espero que te guste éste, pues hablas de que todo florece, pues leelo entonces.

Henar: Muchas gracias por tu review. Sí sé que fue cortito, pero pedí las correspondientes disculpas. (Snif!) Espero que te guste este capi. ¡Ah! Mislif dice que muchas gracias por decirle que tiene mucho valor. Te regalará uno de sus dardos.

Yuna Aoki: Gracias por tu review, y ¡al fin encuentro a alguien que me dice que la espera no ha sido muuuuuuy larga! Lloraré... Espero que este capi te guste como los demás.

Y sin más... ¡Aaaah! Sólo leanlo. Les presento el...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 13

"ESTRELLA EN PROBLEMAS"

Sólo una hoja bastaba para romper aquel silencio abrumador. Era tanto que la respiración de Mislif, dentro del flet, sonaba excesivamente fuerte. No sabía con seguridad desde cuándo llevaba ahí sentada en la cama, pero le parecía que los segundos se habían vuelto en su contra y no querían avanzar. Casi parecía extraño recordar que hacía algunos días atrás le había dicho a Legolas... todo lo que sentía por él. El cambio radical de situación era difícil de asimilar. Primero: había viajado con él, siempre demostrando ser la chica fuerte, fría, acaso terca y valiente; y de la nada había sacado a relucir, en todo su encanto y esplendor, a una joven sensible, dulce y... enamorada. Segundo: se habían confiado ser muy buenos amigos siempre y nada más. Y todo eso... desde aquella noche¡nefasta noche, se había venido abajo. De un segundo a otro, la amistad entre ellos se había acabado, pues Mislif le había mentido, ocultándole lo que sentía, y la confianza que se decían tener nunca más se vería real, sino una simple farsa de Mislif para esconder todo. Aun así... ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho, si no quería decirle la verdad y arruinar la Misión del Anillo?

Mislif, además de sentirse inútil acostada en aquella cama, sentía que su herida ya no era la de su hombro, sino la que tenía en el corazón. Un elfo le había dicho que era muy importante mantenerse alegre y con ánimo para poder mejorar antes, pero como se veía la situación tendría para un largo tiempo ahí. Lo que más le incomodaba era no saber cómo estaba Legolas; después de todo, ella lo seguía amando. Pero... ya había tomado una decisión: de olvidaría de todo. Le pediría a Legolas que hiciera lo mismo.

Sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de un visitante desconocido: un elfo vestido de gris que, como dijo, venía con un mensaje de la Dama Galadriel.

- La Dama de los Galadrim desea tener una audiencia con usted, Mislif, hija de Musolf.- fueron las palabras pronunciadas por el solemne elfo que entró en el flet aquella mañana. Su invitación fue recibida con una alegría desbordante por parte de la joven. Tal vez eso ayudó, en cierta forma, en su mejoría, pues la perspectiva de ver a la Dama de Lórien le subió mucho el ánimo. Acompañado también de lo siguiente que ocurrió luego de aquella visita:

Cierta tarde, mientras Mislif esperaba en cama el regreso de la elfa que cuidaba de ella, Merry y Pippin irrumpieron en el flet alegrándole el día.

"- ¡Merry, Pippin!- exclamó al ver a los dos pequeños hobbits en el interior.- ¡Qué gusto me da verlos!

- ¡Mislif!- exclamaron a la vez.- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Merry.

- Bien..., muy bien.- contestó la joven, aunque estaba lejos de sentirse como sus palabras señalaban.- ¿Y ustedes¡Háblenme de ustedes¿Cómo han estado en Lothlórien?

- Excelente. Aunque, de todas maneras, sufrimos por tu herida y enfermedad.- contestó Pippin sonriente.- ¡Cómo hemos descansado desde que supimos que estabas bien! Nos hacía falta, pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Es muy tranquilo para nosotros.- explicó Merry.

- Necesitamos más acción.- añadió Pippin.

- ¡Vaya! Ustedes son únicos.- sonrió Mislif.- Cuéntenme de la Dama Galadriel. Me dijeron que ya la vieron.

- ¡Sí! Y sobre eso mismo veníamos a hablarte.- dijo Pippin.

- Más bien, avisarte.- señaló Merry.

- Muy bien. Hablen.

- La Hermosa Dama Galadriel desea verte.- dijeron ambos hobbits a la vez.

- ¡Ya me lo habían comunicado¡Ya no puedo esperar más para verla¡He oído tanto de ella aquí¿Cómo es...¡Explíquenme!

- Bueno, ella...- Pippin suspiró antes de continuar.- Es... hermosa.

- Grandes palabras, Pip.- rió Merry.- Mislif, ella es realmente hermosa, pero asimismo es... extraña.

- ¿Extraña?- preguntó ceñuda la joven.

- No sé cómo explicarlo..., pero se puede decir que a ella no se le puede esconder nada.

- Así es.- asintió Pippin.- Su mirada pareciera que te examina los pensamientos y... Bueno, será mejor que tú misma des un juicio más tarde."

Desde aquel día que su curiosidad iba en aumento, y el día tan esperado para ella ya había llegado. Se sentía mejor y la herida iba en progresos beneficiosos; sólo la herida de su hombro, pues de Legolas aún no habían señales de existencia. Días antes habían ido a verla Aragorn y Gimli, y, aunque se mostraron alegres por su mejoría y un tanto cansados, nada dijeron acerca de Legolas.

Cierta mañana, a la que Mislif le pareció que nunca llegaba, un elfo entró en el flet y anunció que venía a llevarla a su visita con la Dama.

- ¡Muy bien! Encantada.- sonrió Mislif levantándose y siguiéndolo.

- Joven dama, he oído bastante de ti.- dijo la Hermosa Dama Galadriel. Mislif, en aquel momento, se hallaba con ella.

Un pálido Sol iluminaba la estancia, pero parecía ser que brillaba más Galadriel que el Sol mismo. Las paredes de la estancia eran verdes y plateadas, con un asombrante techo de oro. Normalmente habían varios elfos sentados alrededor de la Dama y del Señor Celeborn, pero esta vez Galadriel había pedido una audiencia a solas con Mislif.

- Es para mí todo un honor y una gran emoción estar en sus tierras, Hermosa Dama.- dijo Mislif, inclinando la cabeza.- Y más aún es poder verla a Usted.

- Debes de tener presente que esto no es habitual, y menos con personas de otras razas.- dijo Galadriel mirando a la joven con sus ojos profundos y penetrantes. La Dama era bastante alta, con largos cabellos dorados, con una piel pálida y suave. Su voz era suave también, pero además musical. Iba vestida de blanco, lo que aumentaba el brillo que parecía emitir.- Mislif, hija de Musolf- continuó Galadriel-, parece ser que querías y quieres mucho a tu padre.

- Así es.- contestó la joven, preguntándose si Galadriel habría conocido a su padre.

- No, no conocí a tu padre.- sonrió la Dama para la sorpresa de Mislif.- Supe que habías llegado herida desde Moria.- dijo cambiando de tema.

- Sí.

- Por eso sólo vi a ocho de ustedes.

- ¿A ocho? Pero somos Diez...- preguntó Mislif sorprendida.- ¿Es qué alguien de los demás no vino a verla?

- Así es.- suspiró Galadriel.- Uno de ustedes no salió de la oscuridad de Moria ni logró cruzar el Puente de Khazad-dûm.

- ¿Qui... quién?- balbuceó la joven con un hilo de voz.

- Mithrandir.- contestó la Dama.- El Peregrino Gris. También conocido como Gandalf el Gris.

- ¿Gandalf!

- Cayó del Puente luchando con un Balrog de Morgoth. Uno de los azotes más mortales de los Elfos.

- Lo recuerdo...- murmuró Mislif, al cabo de unos minutos, con los ojos cerrados.- Estaba de pie, con su vara rota, en medio del fuego y... el Balrog... Lo último que vi fue a esa bestia saltando sobre él. ¡Fue horrible!- abrió los ojos.- ¡Oh, por Elendil! Él no se merecía eso...- sin poder contenerse, Mislif rompió a llorar angustiosamente. Galadriel sólo la miraba, siempre impasible.

- Te hará bien llorar, joven dama.- le dijo finalmente.- Veo que tienes más de alguna angustia en tu corazón.- Mislif la miró fijamente. ¿Se referiría al tema de Legolas?- ¿Desearías contarme aquella tristeza?- preguntó Galadriel en tono dulce.

- Supongo que ya lo sabrá¿verdad?

- Hay cosas que no me son posibles saber con certeza.- dijo la Dama.- Y puedo ver en tus ojos que este un tema delicado, por eso respeto aquella privacidad. Pero sé que te hará bien decirlo.

- No tengo muchas ganas de recordar aquello, pues sólo quiero que se olvide pronto y seguir de lleno con lo que nos fue encomendado.- dijo Mislif, cerrando los ojos denuevo.

- Como quieras, joven dama.- sonrió Galadriel con aire pensativo.- Pero... debo advertirte que lo que deseas no lo podrás realizar. Tú no olvidarás lo ocurrido ni... él lo hará.

- Aun así, usted no permitiría que algo tan importante, como es la estabilidad dentro de la Comunidad del Anillo, se perdiera¿verdad?

- No está en mis manos decidir una cosa así, pero si me lo planteas de esa forma, joven dama, te diré que la estabilidad no llegará a ustedes si se pretende enterrar los acontecimientos. Si dejas este tema abierto, a donde quiera que mires, encontrarás esa inestabilidad.

- Eso es cierto...- murmuró Mislif cabizbaja.- Entonces... ¿usted me propone conversar todo esto?

- Exactamente. Pero es sólo lo que tu corazón te está pidiendo.

- ¿La chiquilla sabe lo de la caída de Gandalf?- preguntó Gimli pensativo.

- Me parece que aún no.- contestó Aragorn mirando el cielo.- No quisimos que lo supiera, porque su estado era muy delicado.

- Se enfermará denuevo cuando se entere de todo.- murmuró el Enano.

- ¡No digas eso ni en broma!- lo reprochó Legolas.- Dudo mucho que pueda soportar otra caída.

- ¿Me equivoco al pensar que ya está viviendo una nueva?- preguntó Aragorn arqueando las cejas.

Legolas no contestó, se limitó sólo a mirarlo fijamente, como adivinando sus pensamientos. Finalmente, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza tristemente. Hacía días que no veía a Mislif y le preocupaba saber cómo estaría anímicamente. No sólo por la herida que había sufrido, sino por lo que ella le había dicho. De pronto, se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Gimli que decía:

- ¿Esa no es la chiquilla¡Sí¡Vaya¡Con ese vestido blanco cualquiera pensaría que es una elfa¡Es tan extraño verla con ropas femeninas¡Y con el cabello suelto además!

- Galadriel había mandado a llamarla a una audiencia.- comentó Aragorn.- Obviamente tenía que estar presentable.

- Justo como nosotros casi no estuvimos.- rió el Enano. Hizo una pausa, su semblante se puso sombrío y preguntó.- ¿Crees que la Dama le habrá dicho lo de Gandalf, Aragorn?

- Es probable.- contestó el Montaraz.

- ¡Vamos a ver entonces!- dijo Gimli, y comenzó a correr hacia la joven, quien caminaba por entre los árboles admirando todo a su alrededor. El Enano fue seguido por Aragorn, pero Legolas dudó en imitarlo. ¿Mislif querría verlo? Lo dudaba. Una vez que los dos compañeros hubieron llegado a su lado, Gimli habló primero.- ¡Chiquilla!- dijo alegremente.- ¿Estuviste con la Hermosa Dama?

- Así es.- le contestó Mislif. Al principio no los miró con interés, pero luego clavó en ellos una fija mirada de dura tristeza.- Debo suponer que tantos días de silencio de la verdad se debían a mi estado de salud¿verdad?- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

- Tú lo has dicho.- contestó Aragorn.- Nos fue recomendado no darte impresiones fuertes.

- ¿La muerte de Gandalf es para ti sólo una impresión fuerte? Porque de ser así te desconozco, Aragorn.- dijo la joven fríamente.

- Sabes que no.- respondió el aludido.- Y... ¿acaso una mortal herida es para ti una cosa simple cotidiana?

- No. Pero estoy bien; en cambio... lo de Gandalf es una catástrofe¡una horrible tragedia!

- ¡Ya no discutan!- exclamó Gimli.- Lo hecho, hecho está. Y tú, chiquilla, deberías agradecer, por lo menos, que nos preocupemos de ti.

- No dejo de hacerlo, mi querido gruñón.- contestó ella, sin dejar de mirar a Aragorn.- Lamento haberles hablado así, pero aún no lo logro salir del impacto de la noticia.- suspiró finalmente.

- Nadie ha podido.- aseguró Aragorn.- Te recomiendo descansar un rato y pensar. Parece ser que tienes muchos motivos para hacerlo.

Mislif lo miró sorprendida. ¿Sabría él lo que de verdad estaba sufriendo? A Aragorn era difícil mentirle, pero recordó que ya le había contado lo ocurrido, así que sus conocimientos ya estaban al tanto de todo. Se limitó a hacer un ligero movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, tal como lo había hecho Legolas momentos antes. Gimli nada dijo, pero miró en la dirección en que había estado Legolas, dándose cuenta de que el Elfo seguía ahí, mirándolos. Mislif dirigió la mirada hacia donde la posaba Gimli, pero deseó no haberlo hecho, porque Legolas la miraba.

Ambos hubieran jurado que sólo habían pasado un par de segundos, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ni Aragorn ni Gimli se hallaban a la vista. Así que no quedó más remedio que acercarse a hablar y hacerle frente a la situación, tal como Galadriel le había dicho a Mislif.

La joven dudó unos momentos en dar ella el primer paso, aunque no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo, pues Legolas se le acercó con un aire de timidez. Durante unos segundos ninguno dijo una palabra, ambos estaban cabizbajos. Finalmente, Mislif rompió el silencio.

- Esto es ridículo.- dijo levantando la mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó él.

- A la situación. Es estúpido que tengamos tantos problemas para comunicarnos entre nosotros. Nunca... nos ha costado.

- No sé si nunca...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió Mislif ceñuda.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Legolas cambiando el tema.- Hace días que... bueno, no sé mucho de ti...

- Estoy bien. Aunque... me dijeron que siempre me quedará una pequeña marca de la herida.

- Es natural.

A pesar de que Mislif había dicho que nunca les había costado comunicarse, era visible desde Pueblo Gris que aquella conversación no podía ser más cortada. Aunque era comprensible y natural que ambos estuvieran nerviosos y avergonzados frente a la situación. Después de todo, su relación nunca volvería a ser igual. Como ninguno de los dos tenía algo más que conversar, Legolas se decidió y dijo bruscamente:

- Cuando te pregunté cómo estabas no me refería concretamente a tu salud.

- ¿Qué...?- preguntó Mislif con los ojos levemente más abiertos. Hizo una pausa antes de contestar.- ¡Oh! Bueno... es difícil definir todo esto y cómo estoy. Nunca me..., nunca me había tocado vivir algo así.

- A mí... tampoco.- murmuró el Elfo. Hizo una pausa.- Hay algo que estuve recordando, Mislif.- dijo al cabo de unos segundos.- Yo ya te di a entender que lo que menos quiero es que te arriesgues más, y por eso quería proponerte en serio que te... quedes aquí; es una buena opción... para sanar completamente. La última vez que te lo propuse no quisiste, pero ahora...

- Te quieres deshacer de mí porque sería incómodo tenerme al lado luego de lo que te dije¿verdad?- preguntó la joven fríamente. En sus ojos brilló la común luz de testarudez, valentía y perspicacia que solía venir en situaciones como esta.

- Sabes que no.- respondió Legolas mirándola fijamente y notando aquel brillo. A él le gustaba aquella lucecita, porque, a pesar suyo, no se enojaba por lo que Mislif solía decir sin pensar, sino que una ternura hacia ella le venía. De pronto, y sin haberlo deseado, recordó los momentos en que había visto a Mislif como la mujer que era. Dejando de lado la visión de ternura hacia ella, pasó a verla definitivamente con... amor.

- Quiero proponerte algo yo ahora. Y también es serio.- dijo Mislif de repente.

- Dime.- respondió Legolas algo aturdido y avergonzado por lo ya mencionado. Su corazón latía más rápido, a medida que la miraba detenidamente.

- Esto que quiero decirte será lo mejor tanto para la Comunidad como para nosotros.- la joven hizo una pausa, no decidiéndose por completo a hablar.- Se trata- dijo al cabo respirando hondo- de hacer olvido y caso omiso de todo lo que pasó.

- ¿Ha... hablas en serio?- preguntó Legolas más sorprendido y aturdido que antes.- ¡No puede ser que digas algo así!

- Sí puedo, Legolas.- susurró Mislif fríamente.- Y lo haré. Todo lo que ocurrió será guardado como un... bello recuerdo en mi mente. Pero en el futuro... sólo me encargaré de la Misión.

- ¿Así que quieres guardar todo esto como un "bello recuerdo"?- inquirió él murmurando, a la vez que se acercaba más a la joven.

- Eeh... Sí.- contestó Mislif, sintiéndose nerviosa.- No veo porqué no.

- No me quejo por completo de que quieras hacer eso.- dijo Legolas acercándose más.- Es sólo que...- Mislif abrió mucho los ojos al notar que el rostro de él estaba cerca del suyo, y que Legolas rozaba sus labios.- Es sólo que podrías, y yo también, guardar un recuerdo aún más bello.- dijo tomándola por la cintura con un brazo, y con el otro aferrándola a él.

- Yo... no sé...- balbuceó Mislif sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían y su corazón palpitaba exageradamente rápido. No se atrevía a mover.

- Bueno...- sonrió Legolas sin apartarse ni un milímetro-, si tú no sabes, yo sí.- Casi sin darse cuenta y dejándose llevar, como pocas veces, por un impulso, comenzó a besar a Mislif. Ella dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente le respondió al gesto, además abrazándolo.

Legolas la besó intensa y dulcemente, sin saber porqué, sin saber lo que hacía ni lo que implicaba hacerlo. Sólo sentía el beso, un beso que era el primero de una Mislif enamorada. Aunque aquello no importó, pues se dejó llevar por su amor hacia él. La joven sentía como si un rayo le recorriera el cuerpo.

El beso duró bastante, y cuando alejaron sus rostros respiraron hondo. Legolas suspiró: se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Mislif, por su parte, se limitó a mirar hacia abajo y tratar con eso de esconder la vergüenza que le daba todo aquello. Sin embargo, Legolas aún la aferraba hacia él. Intentó repetir el gesto, pero Mislif se separó por completo. Aunque no lo hizo con rabia, fue tan brusco el movimiento que el Elfo la miró sorprendido.

- Perdóname.- murmuró.- No sé qué...

- Muy bien.- interrumpió la joven cabizbaja. Respiró hondo, y dijo con los ojos cerrados.- Dijiste que eso sería todo. Así será. Ahora...- lo miró firme y fijamente- a hacer lo acordado.

- ¿Quieres olvidarte de todo realmente, después de... esto?- exclamó Legolas impresionado.

- Sí.

- No te entiendo. ¡Ya no logro hacerlo!

- Bueno, no me importa.- gruñó Mislif firme en su posición, a pesar de que su corazón le suplicaba flaquear en su firmeza.- Dijiste que no te quejabas. Así que... con permiso.

Mislif había dado media vuelta para retirarse, pues aún estaba muy confundida. En un segundo sintió deseos de romper a llorar y abrazarse a él, pero se contuvo. No había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando Legolas la tomó por un brazo y la trajo hacia sí, para luego abrazarla. Mislif ni se preocupó por querer separarse, sólo trató de aguantarse las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

- Si quieres cortar con esto tan radicalmente, prefiero poder despedirme de la nueva Mislif.- susurró él mirándola a los ojos, y dándose cuenta del esfuerzo de ella.- Tal vez no sea tan nueva, pero aún así quiero decirle adiós.- como la joven no decía nada, Legolas dio por hecho que ella aceptaba. Acto seguido volvió a besarla; sin embargo, no duró mucho aquello, porque se dio cuenta de que Mislif no le devolvía el gesto.- Mislif... yo...

- No quiero oírte.- murmuró la joven con un nudo en la garganta y bajando la mirada.- No quiero saber de tus palabras dulces.

- Lo siento, pero debes oírme.- replicó el Elfo con decisión, sujetándole la barbilla con una mano.- No te dejaré ir de aquí, hasta que sepas que...

- ¿Qué quieres que sepa?- interrumpió Mislif. Apenas sabía qué decir.- ¿Quieres decirme que piensas acaso amarme a la fuerza¿O que lo lamentas pero que sólo podremos ser amigos?

- ¡No! Nada de eso.- contestó Legolas.- ¡Escúchame! Lo primero nunca lo haría, por respeto a ti; aunque hubiera querido que fuera así, lo de ser amigos, pero algo ya no me deja...- acercó su rostro al de ella y susurró: Mislif..., yo estoy comenzando a amarte. Ya no necesito decirte que debo forzarme o separarnos. ¿Significa eso algo para ti?

- No.- contestó ella fríamente.

- No puedo creer que seas... tan cruel...- murmuró el Elfo. Legolas estaba demasiado sorprendido. Nunca había pensado que ella pudiera ser tan fría, y la noticia lo había dejado paralizado; así que Mislif pudo continuar su forzada y aparentemente decidida respuesta, alejándose de él.

- Deberías saber que los Humanos somos algo pasajero.- dijo.- ¿De qué te serviría estar junto a alguien que pronto morirá?

- Nadie nos asegura que alguno de los dos no morirá en esta guerra.- objetó él, recordando las palabras de aquella voz en su cabeza.

- Por eso mismo. ¡Más corto y trágico sería!- dijo Mislif.- Legolas, acabas de decirme que... te estás enamorando de mí, por eso te pregunto¿No sería mejor llevar a cabo la Misión que nos fue encargada y dejar lo otro para su momento? Yo ya me di cuenta de que eso es lo mejor, aunque tarde.

- ¿Y por qué debo acatar tus locas ideas?- preguntó Legolas serio.- ¿Por qué debería abstenerme de estar a tu lado, y amarte si lo deseo?

- Simplemente porque yo no responderé a tu amor.- contestó la joven. El Elfo arqueó las cejas recordando que Mislif, en efecto, no le había respondido a su beso anterior.- Ésta es una de las pocas veces que he estado realmente segura de lo que quiero hacer.- dijo la joven con determinación.- Será lo mejor, Legolas, entiende eso, por favor.

- No estoy muy seguro de tu visión de lo "mejor".- murmuró Legolas.- Entonces... ¿prefieres que te olvide?

Mislif tardó en contestar, pues no estaba segura de qué decir. Si decía que sí, él podría tomárselo en serio y ella sufriría aún más; pero si se negaba sería más complicado olvidarse de todo.

- No lo sé...- balbuceó finalmente avergonzada.- Aunque... sería... lo mejor.

- Muy bien.- dijo Legolas dura y fríamente decidido.- ¿Sabes qué? No me molestaría olvidarte.- Mislif lo miró con una dolida sorpresa.- Intenté estar cerca de ti, darte cariño, pero ya veo que es imposible. ¡No aceptas a nadie! Y ni siquiera después de decirme que me amabas, y luego decirte que yo comenzaba a amarte, quieres estar cerca de mí. Estoy seguro que lo mejor será que te olvide con alguien.

- ¿A sí?- preguntó la joven con un hilo de voz, evitando por todos los medios llorar.- Me parece excelente, porque me estarías entendiendo por primera vez. ¿Por qué no te quedas tú aquí, y buscas a alguna elfa en Lórien? Lo más probable es que pueda hacerte feliz una de ellas, si a eso te refieres. Ya veo que no te importaron mis palabras.

- Mislif, yo no quise decir eso...- murmuró Legolas acercándose a la joven

- ¡Quédate ahí!- exclamó Mislif con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- No te acerques... Lo mejor será que... que me vaya. Ya todo está acordado y dicho... Con permiso.- dicho esto salió corriendo rápidamente.

- ¡Mislif...!- gritó Legolas tratando de que volviera.- ¡Maldición¡¿Por qué siempre hace eso!

Mislif llegó muy agitada al flet, donde la esperaba la elfa que cuidaba de ella. La reprendió un poco por estar corriendo, sabiendo que no podía hacerlo. Habría seguido dándole consejos sobre su cuidado si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Mislif casi no parecía oírla y su estado anímico no era el mejor para reprenderla. Ella, por su parte, sabía que había dicho muchas cosas estúpidas y acaso erróneas, pero no podía arrepentirse ya.

La joven, a pesar de todo, aún no podía salir de la impresión de haber besado a Legolas. Muchas veces había soñado, para vergüenza suya, con algo así, pero nunca creyó que aquello podría hacerse realidad, y menos que él la hubiera buscado. Además, esta era la primera vez que él la abrazaba así, con tal intensidad, pues siempre lo había hecho como amigo y para protegerla. ¡Y sus manos...! Pero, más extraño aún le parecían las palabras de Legolas: "Mislif..., yo estoy comenzando a amarte." Cuando las oyó casi se desmayó de la impresión, pero su fuerza de voluntad fue más fuerte que la debilidad de su corazón y pudo seguir firme. ¿Qué habría visto Legolas en ella para enamorarse? No veía qué podría haber sido. Ella era impulsiva, poco femenina, gruñona, terca; pero asimismo le había demostrado ser dulce sólo con él. Además, Mislif sabía que físicamente no estaba mal, se lo habían demostrado varios hombres en el pasado, especialmente en Pueblo Gris.

Sin embargo, sabía que una relación con Legolas era, de momento, imposible. Mislif no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar la oportunidad que le había dado Elrond, y menos poner en juego el destino de la Comunidad. Porque nadie podía asegurar que ellos no se pelearían cada dos minutos, causando tirantez, separaciones y discusiones dentro del grupo. Menos ahora que el número se había reducido a Nueve Compañeros. La pérdida de Gandalf había sido en términos mayores, y ahora necesitarían de todo el apoyo y unión posible.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo realmente importante. La situación entre ellos, Legolas y Mislif, sería ahora más tirante, distante y fría que antes, lo que sería también problemático. Y no podía ir hacia él ahora y decirle que quería estar a su lado, que lo amaba, etcétera; habría parecido lunática de haberlo hecho.

¡Hacia donde mirara se hallaba rodeada de problemas! Galadriel se lo había advertido. Por un segundo pensó en la posibilidad de quedarse en Lórien. Le podría ayudar a sanar, tanto física como sentimentalmente. Pero... ¡nunca dejaría de viajar y responder a su tarea!

Lo mejor y único que quedaba por hacer era llevar a cabo lo que había dicho con el dolor de su alma: olvidar todo. Él también había convenido en hacerlo, o eso parecía ser, así que no quedaba más que esperar a que todo se resolviera por sí solo.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··. .··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

Bien, bien... No lo sé... Ni a mí me gusta mucho la reacción de mi querida amiga, y menos después de las palabras de Legolas... Aunque..., como suele decirse: el deber manda. Bueno, no estoy muy segura de que aún así le perdone a esa tontona de Mislif el numerito que se mandó. (¡Una que daría lo que fuera por estar en sus zapatos en este capi! Aunque... como soy la flamante esposa de Mr. Bloom, no tengo de qué preocuparme P)

¡Uy! Ni yo sé cómo terminará esto. Este era el último capítulo que tenía listo, listo, pero no tengo ni idea qué pasará luego. Tengo una idea formada para capítulos posteriores y fragmentos, pero en el que sigue no sé qué sucederá concretamente.

Okiles, me despido. Espero sus reviews, de aliento, quejas, sugerencias o tomates. ¡Nos vemosss! x Y como siempre, no olviden, luego de sus amados reviews, lindosss reviewsss, mi tesssoro, entrar al foro de nuestro también amado WebSite (LaEstrelladelNorte.tk).

o

P.D. A todos los que alguna vez pensaron como Derleth (o Dernix) y creyeron que Legolas nunca se enamoraría tan rápido de Mislif, porque, como no lo hizo en once capítulos, no lo haría en dos: Bueno, déjenme sacarlos de un pequeño error, que no pude decir antes, para no adelantar nada.

Primero: si bien se recuerda, los dos primeros capítulos son prácticamente de Mislif y Hasym. Legolas aparece después, y habría sido horriblemente extraño que se hubiera enamorado de una Humana al verla por primera vez. En el tercer capi, tampoco podría haber pasado algo así.

Segundo: El cuarto capi es de Mislif y Oliv, asimismo como lo es prácticamente el quinto. Les creo que en el sexto algo podría haber comenzado, pues se llamaba "Enredos", pero recuerden que en él, Mislif se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada. Uno a la vez... je, je, je.

Bueno, los demás (7 y 8) son de Rivendel, y Legolas sólo ve a Mislif como una amiga, pero también como a una Humana a la que quiere mucho. Después, comienzan a viajar juntos, y puede notarse cómo Legolas sobreprotege a Mislif y le da un cariño mucho mayor, lo que es hecho notar por Gimli, en el capi 12.

Es decir que, reduciendo capis, y la demora que tengo normalmente para subirlos, Legolas no tarda mucho en enamorarse de Mislif. Asimismo como le pasa a ella, pero más rápido ¿Se entendió? Bueno, bueno... eso era algo que quería decir. Espero que les haya despejado algunas dudas, a menos que yo esté equivocada... ¬¬ Es lo que me gusta de mí: soy tan segura.

P.D.2 A los que creyeron en mí y en Legolas¡Gracias! Espero no haberlos defraudado, y sigan apoyándome. Je, je, je. No se ofendan los demás, los quiero igual, porque le ponen el gusto dulce malicioso a la historia. nn 


	14. Anduin, el Río de la Despedida

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

¡Holitas a todos! Antes de responder a sus queridos y amados reviews, quiero anunciarles que éste ha sido, hasta el momento, el capítulo más largo de todo el fic. Así que, pónganse cómodos, saquen sus palomitas de maíz, procuren que nadie los moleste, y aquí van las respuestas a sus hermosos reviews, que las ha hecho mi querida amiga Derix, porque yo estoy oculta del linchamiento al que fuí expuesta; pero el primero lo responderá quien les habla... o escribe.

Dernix¡Deja de reírte, mujer! Que si no lo haces¿quién va a responder los reviews por mi? Con respecto a lo del regalo de cumpleaños de mi amado esposo Mr. Bloom, tú ya sabes qué regalito le hice p. Y mejor no te respondo lo del antrax, porque si ofendo a ese angelito, lo más probable que me llegue un rayo. Je, je, je. ¡Otra cosa! A pesar de su edad, Legolas es un niño de corazón. Y bueno, ya aclaré lo de la "rapidez" de Legolas... creo. ¡Sí! Tienes mucha razón con eso de que Mislif, al ser diferente, por muchos conocimientos que tuviera Legolas de le amour, con ella no le habría servido. Creo que ya nadie entiende a Mislif, pero tú tienes una gran visión de su psicología, y eso me alegra. ¿Así que te gustó a escapada de Aragorn y Gimli? Debo admitir que estuvo buena. ¿Te dio pena Legolas? Ya verás ahora... Jijijijiji. Y para finalizar, lo del 'otro', probablemente tú y yo terminemos con una opnión de él completamente distinta, así que ya no te digo más, porque el otro día se me fus la lengua¡Disfruta este capi!

Eärwen Holly Eresseä (este lo respondo yo ,Misao): Me alegra que apoyes a Mislif, pero me parece que es por ciertos celos hacia un elfito... jejejeje. Te entiendo con eso de que la carne es débil, porque yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú, y tal vez más. JIJIJIJIJI p... ¿Dónde está Orly Bloom en pelota¡¿DÓNDE...! Uh... caí. UU Pero bueno, no creas que con eso me engañarás denuevo, porque tus ex- cogoteros te mandarán a la cárcel para que escribas sin parar. ¡En serio! Espero que disfrutes este capi.

Ahora una nota de Dernix:

Misao está con agotamiento físico y mental, así que yo voy a contestar los reviews (jejejeje), así que cualquier cosa cpnsiderada extraña (rara, bizarra, etc.) en las respuestas. es culpa de Misao por darme carta libre para escribir jejeje.. ahí voy.

Es difícil pues podríamos hacer un condensado, porque la mayoría dice que Mislif es una tonta porque no aprovechar el momento, otro grupo está haciendo cola para asesinar a Misao, y unos cuantos (sólo dos) no les molesto para nada el capítulo 13, así que a lo que salga..

Para Kagome Black: Mislif esta muy confundida compréndela, tu también lo estarías si el hombre de tus sueños, aquel del que nunca esperaste nada, viene un día y te dice que te ama ¿qué piensas, lo dejo a tu reflexión ...

Para Megumi Sagara: que como le hace Misao, es que realmente no se da cuenta de lo que hace.. todo fluye espontáneamente, además si matas a Mislif ... se acaba la historia. entonces el resto de lectores pediría tu cabeza a gritos jejejeje-

Para Dernix: no seas graciosa Misao, no esperes que me conteste yo misma..

Para Emilywolen: gracias por pensar que la autora es creativa (aunque a veces ni ella misma se lo cree). En cuanto a si es orgullo o deber, en el caso de Mislif y teniendo en cuenta su caracter, creo que ambas cosas andan muy unidas.

Para Candy Bloom: muy facil, se puso a pensar en un uruk mientras la besaba jejejeje.. Además no debes negar que eso le da más sustancia, dramatismo y suspenso a la historia jejejeje.

Para Mexia: este. eh. ejem. ¿Qué se reconcilien?.. pero es que para reconciliarse tendrían que haber empezado algo, y pues creoq ue este no es su caso,. pero no desesperes.. Misao, puede tenerte reservada alguna sorpresa en el futuro.

Para Henar¿Eomer?... ¡rayos, ya sabía que alguien faltaba en ia lista de candidatos, pero. ¿qué te hace pensar que es él?...mmmm. no te engañes, tal vez en el futuro de Mislif hay un poderoso tuerto que anda urgido de colirio para los ojos.jejejeje. Oye, Mislif no es boba, sólo anda con dudas shakespereanas ("ser o no ser") deja a Legolas deshojar margaritas por un tiempo, para ponerle emoción a la historia.

Para Kagome Black: yo también te contesto a ia mitad, no mentira jejejeje. ¡maldita tecnología! Siempre falla cuando más se necesita. ¿quieres ir a consolara a Legolas? Pues adelante, pero ten cuidado, no se te vaya a cruzar ningun dardo en el camino.. jijijijiji

Para Berunu: quién sabe, pero no puedes negar que eso le pusoi más condimento a ia historia, y no te preocupes que Misao va continuar. Aunque tenga que amarrarla a una silla frente a una pc.

Para Legolas Mirkwood: qué te puedo decir. sigue comprando suero porque esto tiene para rato. No sé a cuantos haya besado Mislif antes, pero no me vas a decir que con los años que te echas no has besado a nadie ?... ajá. te atrapé. entonces no le pidas eso a Mislif. Por otro lado no creo que Misao te defraude, jejeje pero seguro disfrutará mucho el hacerte sufrir (otrodía te doy el teléfono de un buen cardiologo) jejejeje.

Para Lorien Potter: se te olvido Iluvatar, jejejejeje.. qué bueno que hayas compartido mi opinión, aunque ia explicación de misao también fue muy concisa y despejo mis dudas. ¿y porque no te desmayaste?.. ya sé, seguro no había un lugar blandito donde caer jejejeje. ¿estas shockeada? Pues te recomiendo un buen sedante porque con Misao nunca se sabe. En cuanto a tu pregunta si yo sabía algo sólo puedo decirte que "yo sólo sé que nada sé" jejejeje.. Misao y yo siempre jugamos a las adivinanzas asi que es algo difícil llegar a algo concreto, pero en lo personal pienso que los adelantes a veces arruinan las sorpresas ¿no te parece?

Para Cyan: tu plegaria se a unido a ia de otros muchos lectores,.. si eres cristiana. rézale a un Santo y si no lo eres.. entonces amenaza a Misao jejeje es broma, creeme, ia historia se pone cada vez mejor.

Para Yadhwiga: oh.. ia chica de los candidatos bizarros jejejeje.. no te molestes es otra de mis bromas de mal gusto.. ¿de dónde sacaron a Éomer? Recien me entero, bueno creo que no se deben hacer muchas expectativas porque con la mente retorcida de Misao.. todo se puede esperar.. Ya no sufras, al menos conseguiste tu ansiado "besho".. jejejeje

Para Cass Metallium: Misao agradece todas tus frases de aliento.. ¿cómo es eso que Mislif se vuelve inmortal? Si eso es posible, avísame para beber de esa pócima jejejeje.ehhhh. pues no sé si Mislif se rectifique (con la loca de Misao nunca se sabe), pero al menos puedes tener ia seguridad que ia historia va mejorar en cada capítulo.

Para Gary Lupin: jejejeje y espero que no te arrepientas jajaja, es broma Misao, no me mires así jeje. Pues sí, su redacción ha evolucionado, pero eso sucede con todo escritor, su redacción mejora con la práctica y a nuestra amiga Misao le sobra inspiración (tiene atrapado a Orlando Bloom con un imán marca ACME). Tienes mucha razón, Misao adora los elogios. tiene un ego más grande que las Torres Petronás en Malasia, y creo que ha crecido más en los últimos días.jejejeje. En cuanto a esos datos, como en el caso de los Beórnidas, tienes razón, esos detalles condimentan más la historia y le dan un aura de creible, .. se nota que aunque a veces la pereza le gana, nuestra Misao se esfuerza para mejorar en cada capítulo.

Para Kmila¿úlcera? Mmmm.. te recomiendo que vayas al médico, porque a este paso tu estómago va acabvar como una dona (con un gran hueco en el centro) jejejeje. Se viene sorpresas, y no intentes matar a la protagonista, no ves que nos dejas sin historia..

Para Milla-chan: Misao felicita tu buen gusto respecto a Mr. Bloom (Der prefiere no comentar nada más porque le duele el estómago jejeje), pero te advierte que exige respeto para su flamante esposo. En cuanto a ia historia, que bueno que te guste y que pienses que es perfecta (espero que no se te suba a ia cabeza Misao).

¡Listo! Un millón de gracias, Der. Bueno, como les dije en el capi pasado, ese era el último listo, listo. Pero aquí les muestro a todos lo que han estado esperando. El puro título debe de decirles algo, pero yo me ahorro los comentarios para el final, y ahora... les presento el... .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 14

"ANDUIN, EL RÍO DE LA DESPEDIDA"

Sencillamente era la despedida de Lothlórien. No había nada más que hacer. Mislif ya había sanado por completo, asimismo los corazones de todos, y la Comunidad del Anillo había sido reunida, en una clara y fresca noche, en la Cámara de Celeborn, y allí el Señor y la Dama les hablaron sobre la partida. El primero en hacerlo fue Celeborn.

- Ha llegado la hora- dijo mirándolos uno por uno-, en que aquellos que desean continuar la Misión tendrán que mostrarse duros de corazón y dejar este país.- Mislif sintió una pequeña tristeza, pues le había encantado Lórien.- Aquellos que no quieran ir más adelante pueden permanecer aquí, durante un tiempo. Pero se queden o se vayan, nadie estará seguro de tener paz. Pues hemos llegado al borde del precipicio del Destino. Aquellos que así lo deseen podrán esperar aquí a la hora en que los caminos del mundo se abran de nuevo para todos, o a que sean convocados en última instancia en auxilio de Lórien. Podrán entonces volver a sus propios países, o marchar al largo descanso de quienes caen en batalla.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, en el que nadie se atrevía ni deseaba decir palabra alguna. Sólo esperaban el momento de que el Señor o la Dama continuaran. Al fin lo hizo Galadriel, quien mirándolos a todos a los ojos, dijo:

- Todos han resuelto seguir adelante.

- En cuanto a mí- dijo Boromir de pronto-, el camino de regreso está adelante y no atrás.

- Es cierto- murmuró Celeborn-¿pero irá contigo toda la Compañía hasta Minas Tirith?

- No hemos decidido aún qué curso seguiremos.- dijo Aragorn mirando a sus compañeros de viaje.- No sé qué pensaba hacer Gandalf más allá de Lothlórien.- algunos bajaron las miradas con tristeza.- Creo en verdad que ni siquiera él tenía un propósito claro.

- Quizá no- dijo Celeborn-, sin embargo cuando dejen esta tierra han de tener en cuenta el Río Grande. Como algunos de ustedes lo saben bien, ningún viajero con equipaje puede cruzarlo entre Lórien y Gondor, excepto en bote. ¿Y acaso no han sido destruidos los puentes de Osgiliath, y no están todos los embarcaderos en manos del Enemigo?- todos miraron al Señor con caras de preocupación, pues aquella perspectiva de viaje no era la más alentadora para dejar Lórien.

"¿Por qué lado viajarán? El camino de Minas Tirith corre por este lado, al oeste; pero el camino directo a la Misión va por el este del río, la orilla más oscura. ¿Qué orilla seguirán?

Mislif pensó que las palabras de Celeborn sonaban más a una pregunta de que si se demorarían por el oeste hacia Minas Tirith, o si tomarían el camino directo, peligroso y rápido hacia Mordor.

- Si mi consejo vale de algo, yo elegiría el camino occidental, el camino a Minas Tirith.- respondió Boromir con una luz, parecida a la alegría, en los ojos, pero casi al instante se fue.- Pero no soy el jefe de la Compañía.- dijo finalmente.

Nuevamente ninguno de ellos dijo palabra alguna, así que la respuesta quedó en manos de Aragorn, quien parecía indeciso y preocupado.

- Ya veo que todavía no se saben qué hacer.- dijo Celeborn.- No me corresponde elegir por ustedes, pero los ayudaré en lo que pueda. Hay entre ustedes algunos capaces de manejar una embarcación: Legolas, cuya gente conoce el rápido Río del Bosque; Boromir de Gondor, y Aragorn el viajero.

- ¡Y un hobbit!- gritó Merry llamando la atención.- No todos nosotros pensamos que los botes son caballos salvajes. Mi gente vive a orillas del Brandivino.

- ¿No estarán olvidando que mis tierras no están rodeadas por el que da las aguas que originan al Río Grande, el Río Gris?- preguntó Mislif.

- Muy bien.- dijo Celeborn.- Entonces proveeré de embarcaciones a la Compañía. Serán pequeñas y livianas, pues si van lejos por el Río, habrá sitios donde tendrán que transportarlas. Llegarán a los rápidos de Sarn Gebir, y quizá al fin a los grandes saltos de Rauros, donde el Río cae atronando desde Nen Hithoel; y hay otros peligros. Las embarcaciones harán que su viaje sea menos trabajoso por un tiempo. Sin embargo, no los aconsejarán: al final tendrán que dejarlas, a ellas y al Río, y marchar hacia el oeste, o al este.

La visión del próximo viaje era realmente desalentador, exceptuando tal vez las embarcaciones que les darían dadas, pues aquello los tranquilizaba. La Compañía trató de agradecer a Celeborn por aquellos favores, pero nadie pudo hacerlo, sólo Aragorn, quien repitió varias veces palabras de agradecimiento. Las palabras del Montaraz sirvieron también para que algunos, entre ellos Mislif, se sintieran más esperanzados viajando en los botes, a través del ancho Anduin, que encontrando peligros a pie y con las cargas que llevaban. Sólo Sam seguía dudando, a pesar de que Merry había dicho lo contrario, ya que él seguía pensando, por experiencias pasadas, que los botes eran caballos salvajes.

- Todo estará preparado para ustedes y los esperará en el puerto antes del mediodía.- dijo Celeborn finalmente.- Les enviaré a mi gente en la mañana para que los ayuden en los preparativos del viaje. Ahora les desearemos a todos buenas noches y un sueño tranquilo.

- ¡Buenas noches, amigos míos!- dijo Galadriel sonriéndoles.- ¡Duerman en paz! No se preocupen demasiado esta noche pensando en el camino. Pues los caminos que seguirán todos ustedes ya se extienden quizá a sus pies, aunque no los vean aún. ¡Buenas noches!

La Compañía se despidió de ambos y se dirigió al pabellón en que se estaban alojando. Una vez que estuvieron ahí, y casi sin seguir las palabras de Galadriel, comenzaron a ver las opciones del camino a seguir. Aragorn se sentó en un montículo cubierto de un suave pasto, junto a Frodo. Sam estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en un árbol, junto a Merry y Pippin. Boromir se hallaba de pie, y cerca suyo Mislif. Gimli se había sentado en una roca y Legolas se paseaba cerca del montículo en que estaba Aragorn.

- Iré a cualquier camino que decidamos, pero sigo creyendo que lo mejor sería prepararnos en Gondor contra el Enemigo.- dijo Merry.

- Pero recuerden que se nos dijo que esta Misión debía ser hecha con la mayor rapidez para no darle más avance a Mordor.- dijo Mislif.

- Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice la chiquilla.- opinó Gimli.- No me quejo ni pienso hacerlo, pero creo que nos hemos quedado demasiado tiempo aquí.

- Pero Minas Tirith nos ayudaría a conseguir refuerzos de hombres y armas.- objetó Boromir.- No iremos allá a descansar, pues eso es lo que menos se hace en estos momentos.

- Pero de todas maneras nos demoraremos.- dijo Mislif.- Recuerden que éramos sólo diez porque un gran número llamaría la atención y la discreción era primordial para esto. Además..., por lo que hemos oído, Gondor no nos aleja mucho de lo que a enemigos se refiere.

- Tampoco creo que tenga las fuerzas necesarias como para ayudarnos, si tiene que defenderse a sí mismo.- añadió Aragorn.- Por lo que me he enterado ya tiene bastantes problemas con el Este. Además, Osgiliath está siendo atacada, eso le entendí a Celeborn.

- Pero nunca tantos problemas tiene como para no poder ayudarnos con refuerzos.- dijo Boromir.- Mi padre no dejaría de hacerlo.- Mislif miró fijamente a Boromir, aunque él no la miraba. Por primera vez sintió que le inspiraba confianza aquel hombre con el que había discutido tanto. Tal vez fue porque era la primera vez que lo veía realmente preocupado, cansado y triste. ¿Le habría pasado algo en Lórien para que cambiara así? Casi sin poder contenerse, y mientras hablaba Gimli denuevo, Mislif le dijo:

- Boromir¿te sientes bien¿Qué te ocurrió? Te ves... diferente.

El hombre la miró sorprendido. Nunca se hubiera esperado que aquella jovencita odiosa le estuviera preguntando por su estado anímico. Cuando se volvió para verla, sus ojos mantuvieron una mirada fija con los de ella. Fue extraño y a la vez mágico, pues ambos comprendieron que en realidad no se llevaban tan mal, sino que era falta de tolerancia y un poco de confianza lo que los llevaba a discutir. Fue también como si los días malos hubieran pasado y ahora todo estaba bien, pues cuando Boromir le contestó a sus preguntas, su voz ya no era despectiva, fría ni grave: lo hizo con el afecto hacia una amiga, la primera que tenía del sexo opuesto.

- No, en realidad no me siento bien.- contestó.- Tal vez soy el único que no consiguió descanso en Lórien. La Dama Galadriel no logró inspirarme tanta seguridad, pues sentí que cuando llegamos nos tentaba dentro de nuestra mente.

- Sí. Te entiendo.- dijo Mislif.- Me pasó algo parecido cuando me miró por primera vez, pero nunca pensé que ella no fuera de confianza.

- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que me equivoqué.- murmuró el Hombre.

Boromir y Mislif cursaron algunas palabras más y continuaron poniendo atención y opinando con respecto a la elección de caminos, que se demoró bastante y no llegó a acuerdo.

Legolas, por su parte, habló muy poco. Se limitó a mirar los árboles y pasearse por ahí. La primera vez que miró a Mislif fijamente fue cuando vio que conversaba con Boromir, pues lo primero que pensó fue que se pondrían a discutir. Sin embargo, quedó muy sorprendido, y al mismo tiempo aliviado, de verlos conversando, porque no sabría si hubiera defendido a Mislif o no. También se sintió más tranquilo al ver que ambos ya podían decirse más de dos palabras sin insultarse ni discutir.

Terminada la conversación entre ambos compañeros, Legolas miró a Mislif unos segundos, tratando en vano de no recordar lo que habían vivido días antes. Pero fue imposible: al verla con sus agudos ojos élficos, y al fijarse en sus labios, más recordaba los besos que le había dado, con los que afirmó que estaba enamorándose de ella. Antes de dejar Lórien haría algo...

Al cabo de un rato Boromir se sentó en otro montículo, parecía muy extraño, y clavó los ojos en Frodo, quien había permanecido callado. Boromir estuvo hablando para sí, pero los demás lograron oír parte de lo que decía:

"- ... si deseas destruir el poder armado del Señor Oscuro, sería una locura entrar sin fuerzas en esos dominios, y una locura sacrificar...- de pronto, se interrumpió, pues se dio cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta.- Sería una locura sacrificar vidas, quiero decir.- murmuró rápidamente, como excusándose.- Se trata de elegir entre defender una plaza fortificada y marchar directamente hacia la muerte. Al menos, así es como yo lo veo.

Hubo un silencio. Mislif miró detenidamente los ojos de Boromir, tal como lo hizo Frodo, y pensó algo muy parecido a lo de él. "¿Es verdad lo que dice, o inventó todo lo último?", se decía la joven. "No. No fue eso lo que estaba diciendo. Dijo que sería una locura sacrificar el Anillo. Tal como lo hizo en el Concilio de Elrond. ¿Puede que ser que se esté corrompiendo? Espero que no. No ahora."

Las palabras de Boromir pusieron fin a la conversación y todos se prepararon para descansar por última vez en Lórien. Merry y Pippin se habían quedado dormidos, apoyados en el árbol, mientras que Sam cabeceaba. Mislif y Aragorn se encargaron de acostar a los hobbits en sus respectivas camas, para que descansaran mejor.

Antes de que llegara al flet en que estaba, Mislif fue detenida por un brazo que, desde atrás, la hizo regresar. De pronto, se halló siento aferrada por los brazos de Legolas, mientras la apoyaba contra un árbol.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó inmensamente sorprendida, mientras su corazón latía con rapidez al ver sus ojos.

- Déja que me despida de ti antes de salir de Lórien.- murmuró Legolas acercando su rostro al de ella. Llevaba puesta una capa y un capuchón le cubría la cabeza.

- Ya lo hiciste, Legolas.- replicó la joven nerviosa.

- Pero no fue suficiente para mí.- contestó el Elfo juntando sus labios con los de ella. La besó unos intensos segundos, luego separó su rostro y dijo: No me importa ya que no respondas a mis besos, porque sólo con tenerte así me basta.

- ¿Entonces ya fue suficiente para ti?- preguntó Mislif con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Por qué no me miras al decirme esto?

- Porque me duele mirarte.- contestó Mislif cabizbaja. Legolas se sorprendió mucho con sus palabras y le tomó la barbilla.

- Mírame.- le dijo.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Porque te amo, porque me encantan tus ojos y porque estoy sufriendo.- contestó decidamente él.

- Legolas...- murmuró Mislif mirándolo con tristeza.- Sabes bien que yo sigo enamorada de ti, por eso me duele mirarte. No eres el único que está sufriendo con todo esto, pues también yo maldigo la decisión que tomé.

- ¡Entonces déjala!- replicó Legolas.- Olvídate de todo lo que dijiste hace unos días y dejemos de sufrir en vano.- acercó su rostro al de ella.- Sólo quiero que me abraces como lo hiciste antes, y que respondas a un beso mío, aunque sea una vez, y así dejaremos de sufrir, Mislif.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?- murmuró él tristemente.

- Porque ya no hay vuelta atrás, Legolas.- contestó Mislif mirándolo fijamente.- Te dije que esta decisión es la más segura que nunca había tenido, y la respetaré, por mucho que la maldiga. Pero no pienses que lo hago por cruel, como crees que soy. Lo hago simplemente para no hacerte sufrir más.

- Pero ya me tienes sufriendo.

- Es algo superable.- dijo Mislif.- La muerte no lo es.

- Eso es cierto.- contestó Legolas suspirando.- Entonces, tendré que esperar hasta que tú quieras volver a mí, si es que algún día los haces. Si no quieres besarme por última vez, lo respetaré también, pero contra lo que me pide el corazón. Buenas noches.- suspiró nuevamente, soltó a Mislif y se alejó por un camino entre los árboles.

- Adiós, melamin.- murmuró Mislif tristemente.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras preparaban todas sus cosas para el viaje, unos elfos fueron a ofrecerles unos regalos para el viaje, que consistía en comida, principalmente, en galletas, preparadas con harina que estaba un poco tostada por fuera, y que por dentro era de color cremoso. Las llamaban lembas, o pan del camino, y fueron muy bien recibidas y agradecidas. Las ropas que les habían traído eran capas y capuchas de tela sedosa y liviana, que los Galadrim tejían. Ninguno de los compañeros pudo definir realmente el color de ellas, pues si se las movía, o se las ponía en otra luz, eran verdes a la sombra, pardas como los prados en la oscuridad de la noche, o de plata oscura, muy parecida a la luz de las estrellas en el agua. Para complementar la belleza de las capas, un broche, muy parecido a una hoja verde, se les cerraba en el cuello.

Luego de agradecerles a los elfos por todo, almorzaron y después se despidieron de la belleza de Lothlórien. Se detuvieron a observar la hermosa agua blanca que había en una fuente, cuando un elfo se acercó a ellos. Lo saludaron con alegría, pero Mislif era la única que no lo conocía. Miró al recién llegado con ojos curiosos, esperando que él preguntara quién era ella, pero, para sorpresa suya, el elfo dijo:

- Me alegra verla bien y sana, joven dama. Me enteré hace unos días que ya no sufría graves riesgos, pero debo aceptar que debe de ser muy fuerte para verse así de bien.

- Yo... Gracias.- balbuceó Mislif, sin saber qué más decir.

- Mislif, él es Haldir, quien fue el primero en ayudarte cuando llegamos a Lórien y tú estabas herida.- explicó Aragorn sonriendo.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo.- sonrió la joven.- Muchas gracias, nuevamente. De verdad.

- No tiene porqué hacerlo.- contestó Haldir. Luego se volvió a los demás y anunció: Vengo de las Defensas del Norte, y he sido enviado para que les sirva otra vez de guía. En el Valle del Arroyo Sombrío hay vapores y nubes de humo, y las montañas están perturbadas. Hay ruidos en las profundidades de la tierra. Si alguno de ustedes ha pensado en regresar por el norte, no podría cruzar. ¡Pero adelante! Su camino va ahora hacia el Sur.

Caminaron alrededor de diez millas, pasando por lugares realmente bellos, y abandonaron la ciudad de los Elfos. Finalmente, pasaron por una abertura y se encontraron fuera de la zona de mallorn en que venían caminando. Ante ellos se extendía un prado largo de brillante hierba, con muchas elanor alegrando el camino, mientras brillaban por la luz del Sol. Aquel prado terminaba en una lengua estrecha entre márgenes relucientes. Corría hacia la derecha y el oeste el Cauce de Plata, y la izquierda y el este bajaban las aguas amplias, profundas y oscuras del Río Grande. Cerca de ellos había un embarcadero de piedras blancas y maderos del mismo color, donde estaban amarrados los botes para la Compañía. Eran tres barcas pequeñas y grises.

Luego de unos momentos, Haldir les dijo que estaba todo listo y que embarcaran. Unos elfos que se hallaban ahí les dijeron que tuvieran cuidado, porque, a pesar de que los botes eran livianos y distintos de los demás, no se hundirían por el peso del cargamento, pero sí que les costaría manejarlas. Les aconsejaron acostumbrarse, aprovechando el lugar, a subirse y bajarse de ellas, antes de comenzar el trayecto.

Tuvieron muy presente lo que les fue dicho y luego se dividieron para viajar. En una embarcación irían Aragorn, Frodo y Sam. En otra viajarían: Boromir, Merry y Pippin. Y en la tercera: Legolas, Gimli y, aunque internamente no quería, Mislif.

Comenzaron a navegar, ayudados de unos remos cortos de pala ancha con forma de hoja. Doblaron un recodo y se encontraron con un cisne de gran tamaño, que, al cabo de unos momentos, se dieron cuenta que era una embarcación hecha con el maravilloso arte élfico. En medio de la embarcación estaba sentado el Señor de Lórien, Celeborn, y de pie, detrás de él, alta y blanca, Galadriel, la Hermosa Dama.

- Hemos bebido de la copa de la despedida, y las sombras caen ahora entre nosotros.- dijo Galadriel, sentada junto a Celeborn y la Compañía del Anillo, luego de haber celebrado junto a ellos la cena de despedida y haber bebido luego de la copa de hidromiel blanco.- Pero antes de que se vayan, he traído en mi barca unos regalos que el Señor y la Dama de los Galadrim les ofrecen ahora en recuerdo de Lothlórien.

Los llamó uno por uno, y el primero en recibir su regalo fue Aragorn. Éste se acercó y con una reverencia recibió una hermosa y decorada vaina que había sido hecha especialmente para su espada, que llevaba el nombre de Andúril. También le dio una piedra de color verde claro, que según dijo le había sido dada a ella para que se la diera a su vez a Aragorn. Aquella piedra había pertenecido a su hija Celebrian. Ahí, Aragorn tomó el nombre de Elessar, Piedra de Elfo de la Casa de Elendil.

La Piedra que le había sido dada estaba en el regazo de Galadriel, junto con otra, de color azul claro, que llamó la atención de Mislif unos momentos, mientras se preguntaba si tendría algún poder.

Después de Aragorn, vino Boromir, a quien le fue dado un cinturón de oro. Luego fueron Merry y Pippin, a quienes se les dio unos pequeños cinturones de plata, con broches labrados como flores de oro. A Legolas, después, le fue dado un arco, igual al de los Galadrim, los cuales son más largos y fuertes que los del Bosque Negro, además al cuerda era de cabellos élficos y una buena provisión de carcaj y flechas.

Después, a Sam le fue dada una cajita de madera gris, casi sin adornos, exceptuando una runa de plata en la tapa, en ella había tierra del jardín de Galadriel. Luego, la Dama se volvió hacia Gimli y le preguntó qué regalo pediría un Enano a los Elfos. Él le contestó que no quería regalo alguno, que era suficiente con haber visto a la Dama de los Galadrim y haber oído tan gentiles palabras. Galadriel volvió a ofrecerle un regalo, además de decirles a los presentes de su raza que nunca nadie volvería a decir que los Enanos eran codiciosos y antipáticos. Gimli, armándose de valor dijo:

- No deseo nada, Dama Galadriel. Nada, a menos que... a menos que se me permita pedir, qué digo, nombrar uno solo de sus cabellos, que supera al oro de la tierra así como las estrellas superan las gemas de las minas. No pido ese regalo, pero me ordenó que nombrara mi deseo.

Todos miraron estupefactos al Enano. Los Elfos se agitaron y murmuraron, Celeborn lo miró con asombro, y sus compañeros intentaron decir algo, pero la sorpresa era demasiado grande. Finalmente, Galadriel, quien sonreía, dijo:

- Se dice que los Enanos son más hábiles con las manos que con la lengua, pero esto no se aplica a Gimli. Pues nadie me ha hecho nunca un pedido tan audaz y sin embargo tan cortés. ¿Y cómo podría rehusarme si yo misma le ordené que hablara? Pero dime¿qué harás con un regalo semejante?

- Atesorarlo, Señora- contestó Gimli sonrojado-, en recuerdo de lo que me dijo en nuestro primer encuentro. Y si vuelvo a ver las forjas de mi país, lo guardaré en un cristal imperecedero como tesoro de mi casa y como prenda de buena voluntad entre la Montaña y el Bosque hasta el fin de los días.

Galadriel accedió, y luego de soltarse sus trenzas, cortó tres cabellos que puso en manos de Gimli. Después, la Dama se volvió hacia Mislif; la miró con dulzura y le sonrió.

- Estrella del Norte, sólo tú puedes decidir cuál será tu camino, y el momento llegará pronto, pero no olvides que si saliste de tu hogar, y ahora cuentas con la bendición de algunos dignos de ser mencionados, es porque has nacido para algo grande, que tal vez esté recién comenzando. No te daré regalo alguno ahora, pues el que pretendo darte no te ayudará hasta el momento mismo y cuando tus decisiones futuras sean tomadas a conciencia y cuando sepas que la felicidad no se logra, si no se dejan algunas cosas de lado. Pero tu futuro es tan incierto ahora que dudo en si entregártelo o no.- Inconscientemente, Mislif dirigió su mirada hacia la piedra azul que Galadriel tenía en su regazo.- Si nos volvemos a ver, joven dama, te daré tu regalo.

- Es muy amable, Hermosa Dama.- contestó Mislif haciendo una reverencia.- Y si he de esperar por su regalo, lo haré con infinito gusto, pues es de parte suya.

Galadriel le sonrió y luego se dirigió hacia Frodo, a quien le dio un frasquito de cristal, que brillaba cuando se lo movía. "Que sea para ti una luz en los sitios oscuros, cuando todas las luces se hayan extinguido", le dijo entregándoselo.

- Definitivamente, me faltaba mucha experiencia en botes.- suspiró Mislif una noche, la del séptimo día de viaje a través del Río Grande. En aquel momento se habían detenido para descansar y dormir. Las palabras de la joven iban dirigidas a Gimli, quien contestó:

- De todas maneras, tú tienes más práctica que yo. Los Enanos no nos acercamos a los botes, a menos que sea en extrema urgencia o en viajes como estos.

- Tengo el estómago revuelto.- gruñó Mislif apoyándose contra un árbol. Sentía que los ojos le pasaban mucho y sólo quería dormir, pero tenía que hacer guardia; además se sentía nerviosa y advertía que algo o algunas cosas no andaban bien. Primero: todos parecían darse cuenta del cambio de actitud de Boromir. Se mostraba más nervioso que de costumbre, se mordía las uñas, sudaba y miraba a Frodo casi todo el tiempo. Segundo: sentían que alguien los venía siguiendo, o que algo andaba cerca. No tardaron en enterarse de que era Gollum, la criatura que había sido dueña del Anillo por más de quinientos años. Aragorn les dijo que Gollum los había seguido a través de Moria, luego por el Nimrodel, para luego subirse a un tronco y seguirlos por el Río.

- Yo también estoy mareado.- dijo Gimli, trayendo a los pies de Mislif de regreso a la tierra.- ¡Hey, Legolas! Descansa, amigo mío. ¡Ven con nosotros!

En seguida, el Enano se dio cuenta de que había causado una incómoda situación, pues Legolas se había acercado y sentado juntos a ellos, donde también estaba Mislif. Gimli intentó crear alguna conversación, pero no tuvo buen resultado. Todo se tranquilizó cuando Mislif se cubrió con una manta y fingió estar dormida. Legolas y la joven apenas cruzaban palabras, y si lo hacían era sólo en el bote y por motivos del viaje, de la corriente o de algún tema preocupante, pero que se limitaba a unas cuantas frases y muchos monosílabos.

- No te duermas, Mis.- le dijo riendo Pippin.- ¡Tienes que hacer guardia!

- Muy gracioso.- gruñó la joven.- ¿Desde cuándo soy Mis?

- Desde que 'Mislif' se me hizo muy largo de decir.- contestó el hobbit.

- Acabas de pasar el límite de tu flojera.- rió Mislif.

- ¡Buenas noches!- rió Pippin.- Yo dormiré por ti un buen rato.

- No mucho, Pippin.- dijo Aragorn.- Recuerda que el próximo turno te toca a ti.

- ¡Ou!

Los días pasaron, y cada vez la situación era más alarmante. Se estaban acercando cada vez más a las corrientes rápidas y navegar era cada vez más difícil y agotador. Además el acecho de criaturas extrañas se hacía cada vez más cercano. Por ejemplo, una noche, la octava, sintieron y vieron cómo unas flechas pasaban por encima de ellos, o chocaban en los botes, señalando que orcos andaban muy¡muy cerca! Y además una extraña sombra negra había pasado por sobre sus cabezas aquella misma noche, recordándoles a algunos un viejo temor; dándoles a conocer a otros aquel miedo, y haciéndole sentir a Frodo el antiguo dolor de su herida.

Finalmente, y luego otros días de trabajoso viaje, vieron ante ellos a los imponentes y poderosos Argonath, los Pilares de los Reyes, enormes figuras de piedra, guardianes silenciosos de un reino desaparecido hacía tiempo. Mislif sintió que su corazón se agrandaba ante la emoción de ver tales figuras, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió algo intimidada por aquellos centinelas que cuidaban esa entrada.

Aragorn les mostró las Colinas del Oído y de la Vista: Tol Brandir, Amon Lhaw y Amon Hen. Y llegaron hasta una orilla del Río para descansar donde se oía muy cerca el rugido de los Saltos de Rauros. Una vez ahí, durmieron con una intranquilidad producida por la constante amenaza de más orcos. A la mañana siguiente, Aragorn los reunió después del desayuno y les dijo que el día de la elección del camino había llegado y que debían decidir si querían ir a las guerras de Gondor, o si tomarían el camino del Miedo y la Sombra hacia Mordor. Sin embargo, la decisión recayó los hombros de Frodo, pues era él quien portaba el Anillo. El hobbit pidió que se le diera una hora para pensar en calma la respuesta y se alejó en busca de un lugar para meditar, pero con la condición de que no se alejara mucho.

Mislif estuvo todo aquel tiempo con una sombra en el corazón, la cual le decía que probablemente se alejaría de sus compañeros. Miró a Gimli, quien fumaba pipa; luego a Sam, Merry y Pippin; después a Aragorn y Boromir (éste último miraba convulsivamente por donde se había ido Frodo); y finalmente miró a Legolas. En él se detuvo más tiempo y al verlo sintió que la tristeza crecía más y más. ¿Sería que acaso lo dejaría pronto?

Legolas, por su parte, cuando Mislif se volvió para mirarlo, él también la miró y pudo ver la tristeza impregnada en los ojos de la joven. Entonces, sintió algo muy parecido a ella: la sensación de que se separarían.

Los compañeros se reunieron en círculo y trataron de llegar a un acuerdo sobre la dirección, luego de haber conversado de muchos temas triviales. Legolas dijo que él votaba por ir a Minas Tirith; Gimli lo apoyó, pero ninguno de ellos dudó ni en momento en seguir a Frodo si él decidía lo contrario e ir a Mordor. Aragorn también iría con el hobbit, asimismo como lo harían Mislif, Sam, Merry y Pippin. De pronto, se dieron cuenta que Boromir no se hallaba entre ellos, sino que había abandonado el lugar. Pero no tuvieron que preocuparse por buscarlo, pues cuando se decidieron a ir en busca de Frodo, Boromir apareció con aspecto preocupado y perturbado. Dijo que había tratado de persuadir a Frodo de ir a Minas Tirith, pero que se habían enojado y el hobbit se había puesto el Anillo y había desaparecido. Dijo además que de eso ya hacía media o una hora.

Un repentino pánico pareció haberse apoderado de la Compañía, pues Sam salió corriendo en busca de su señor; lo siguieron Merry y Pippin. Gimli, Legolas y Mislif salieron corriendo también. Aragorn intentó arreglar la búsqueda, pero no lo consiguió, así que le ordenó a Boromir correr tras Merry y Pippin para protegerlos, mientras que él fue en busca de Sam.

- ¡Frodo!- repetía Mislif junto a Legolas. Gimli se había quedado un poco más atrás mientras buscaba.

- Me temo que no servirá de mucho gritarle, joven dama.- murmuró Legolas.

- ¡Es que no sé qué más hacer!- exclamó la joven desesperada.- ¡Todo esto me tiene muy tensa, y más aún saber que Frodo no está seguro!

- Tranquilízate, Mislif.- dijo el Elfo acercándose a ella. Legolas estaba muy cerca de ella e iba a abrazarla, acto que habría sido bien recibido por parte de Mislif, pero algo llegó para interrumpirlos. Legolas gritó de pronto.- ¡Yrch!

- ¡Oh, no¡Orcos!- exclamó Mislif preparando ocho dardos en sus manos. Las sombras de los orcos comenzaron a verse, asimismo como las flechas que les rozaron los cuerpos. También llegó Gimli, y con eso el inicio de la batalla que duró bastante, pues los orcos eran muy robustos y estaban muy bien armados. Lo que más llamó la atención a los compañeros fue el hecho de que los orcos tenían una mano blanca pintada en los rostros y una runa en forma de S en los escudos. Legolas señaló que no podía ser de Sauron, pues él nunca ocuparía aquellas runas, así que debían ser de Saruman.

Mislif tuvo varios problemas para atacar, ya que cada vez que lo hacía la herida de su hombro le punzaba con dolor. Legolas se dio cuenta de aquello e intentó ayudarla en algunas ocasiones, consiguiéndolo en varias, pero siendo regañado por una rápida mirada de Mislif. Gimli, por su parte, estaba bastante ocupado como para preocuparse por defender a los demás.

Finalmente, y luego de muchos problemas, lograron acabar con todos los terribles enemigos, pero no tuvieron tiempo de descanso, porque se oyó el sonido de un cuerno, que se extendió por todo Parth Galen.

- ¡El Cuerno de Gondor!- exclamó Legolas comenzando a correr.- ¡Alguien debe estar en problemas!

- ¡Por Elendil!- exclamó Mislif siguiéndolo.- ¡Por favor, que no les pase nada!

Siguieron corriendo durante varios minutos por entre los árboles, guiándose por el sonido del cuerno. Sin embargo, una vez que llegaron al lugar de donde procedía todo, se hallaron con una desoladora imagen: Boromir yacía muerto con unas flechas clavadas en el pecho. Él estaba apoyado contra un árbol y aún empuñaba su espada, aunque esta estaba rota. Junto a él estaba Aragorn, con aspecto desolado, triste y cansado. Y todo alrededor estaba rodeado por un sinnúmero de cadáveres de orcos. Mislif al ver todo sintió cómo unas lágrimas comenzaban a correrle por las mejillas.

- ¡Ay!- dijo Legolas acercándose a Aragorn.- Hemos perseguido y matado a muchos orcos en el bosque, pero aquí hubiésemos sido más útiles. Vinimos cuando oímos el cuerno... demasiado tarde, parece.- miró a Boromir y luego a Aragorn.- Temí que estuvieras mortalmente herido.- le dijo.

Aragorn aseguró que él estaba bien, pero que Boromir había caído defendiendo a los hobbits mientras él estaba en la colina. También les dijo que a Merry y Pippin se los habían llevado atados los orcos que escaparon, pero que de Frodo y Sam no sabía nada. Legolas propuso encargarse del cuerpo de Boromir y Gimli dijo que debía de ser rápido, y que tenían que seguir a los orcos. Mislif objetó diciendo que no sabían si Frodo y Sam estaban junto a ellos. Así que hicieron lo que más estaba a su alcance: poner el cuerpo de Boromir en una barca, con sus armas y la del enemigo. Dejaron que la barca llegara hasta los Saltos de Rauros, para que luego llegara a manos del Anduin. La tarea les llevó un buen rato, pero valió la pena, pues fue muy conmovedora.

- Al menos se fue sabiendo que tenía una amiga, y no una chiquilla odiosa al lado.- dijo para sí Mislif con tristeza.

Se dieron cuenta luego de que faltaba un bote y dos bultos, es decir, llegaron a la conclusión de que Frodo había huido mientras todos lo buscaban, hacia Mordor, pues ya no quería sacrificar a ningún amigo hacia allá, pero no había podido deshacerse de Sam.

Tuvieron que decidir si seguir a Frodo o rescatar a Merry y Pippin del tormento que eran los orcos. Aragorn optó por esto último y Legolas y Gimli también, pero Mislif dudaba. Había llegado aquel momento que su corazón estuvo temiendo unas horas atrás, y la decisión de la cual le había hablado Galadriel. Se volvió para mirar a sus compañeros, principalmente a Legolas, y dijo con un hilo de voz:

- Yo no iré. No puedo.

- ¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Legolas recordando aquel presentimiento que él también había sentido.

- No puedo ir. Mi camino no está con ustedes, por el momento.- dijo con tristeza.- Tú, Aragorn, quizá no quieras seguir a Frodo, pero yo no sé si mi camino a seguir está donde vayas. Lo mejor será que los acompañe, para protegerlos.

- ¿Protegernos¿A nosotros?- rió Gimli con cierta malicia, sin comprender las palabras de la joven.

- Entiendo.- murmuró Aragorn

- El corazón me dice que algo me espera ahí, pero no estoy segura de saber qué es.- murmuró Mislif en voz baja.- Sólo sé que me podría servir sea lo que sea que pasé en ese lugar.

- Muy bien; pero cuídate mucho¿sí?- asintió Aragorn, comprendiendo. Miró alternativamente a Legolas, y de él a Mislif; suspiró apesadumbrado y dijo¡Gimli, vamos¡Ayúdame con el equipaje!

Ambos se marcharon rápidamente, aunque el Enano aún no entendía bien lo que pasaba. Legolas no le quitaba la vista de encima a la joven, pero ésta miraba el agua.

- Te irás tras Frodo y Sam¿verdad?- preguntó el Elfo con voz triste.

- Sí.- limitóse a decir ella; pero, al cabo de una pausa dijo: Algo me dice que debo ir. Además, si yo me considero más débil, en comparación con ustedes tres, ellos lo son aún más. No puedo..., no quiero que viajen solos. ¡Son sólo dos hobbits, Legolas¡¿Cómo se protegerán en las Tierras de Mordor, si, más encima, llevan el Anillo Único consigo!

- Tienes razón, joven dama.- contestó Legolas, con una marcada tristeza en el rostro hermoso.- Entonces..., namarië (adiós), y... nai Ilúvatar varyua le que Ilúvatar (1) te guarde

- Sí..., namarië.- dijo Mislif, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas; pero, como sentía temor de que la viera llorando, se giró y fue en busca de su pequeño bolso.- No vemos, amigo Legolas.- dijo, antes de intentar salir corriendo, y recalcando la palabra "amigo". De pronto, sintió que unas suaves y tibias manos, tomaban su brazo. Girándose, vio el rostro impasible de Legolas, cuyos ojos en él la miraban fijamente y con tristeza. Sin previo aviso, la abrazó con fuerza y Mislif sintió que las lágrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas. Le devolvió el abrazo, pero casi al instante se apartó de él. Sin quererlo, recordó el incidente de su último abrazo en Lórien, donde él la había besado.

- Cuídate mucho, joven dama.- dijo Legolas, retrocediendo un paso.- Nunca quise que este momento llegara, porque contigo me sentía joven, alegre y con más ánimo del que se puede pedir en tiempos como estos... Además..., aún estás débil y temo por ti.

- Ya has temido bastante por mí, Legolas. Aún así- contestó Mislif, sin vergüenza de que la viera llorando-, debo ir. Frodo y Sam son más débiles que yo y no voy a permitir que vayan por ahí solos.

- Lo sé. Cuídate mucho.

- Lo haré. Aunque... creo que nos veremos antes de lo que imaginamos.- dijo ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.- Enomentuvalve! (¡Nos vemos!)

- Eso espero.- dijo Legolas, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, en señal de que, si ella quería partir, que lo hiciera lo más pronto posible, y terminar con la triste despedida. De pronto, al volver a mirarla, sintió el deseo de abrazarla denuevo, de besarla, de acariciarla, pero obligó a su cabeza a despachar aquellos impulsos.

Mislif volvió a girarse y salió corriendo rápidamente en dirección a un bote. Al cabo de cinco minutos iba ya en el agua y veía, un poco a lo lejos, la figura de Legolas en la orilla. Mislif pensó: "No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañaré, melda (amado) Legolas". De pronto, recordó que los Elfos tenían un muy buen oído; aún así no le importó arriesgarse y dijo en voz baja:

- Legolas, yo no tengo la culpa de que nuestras razas sean diferentes; pero aún así, no puedo soportar el no cumplir mi mayor deseo, melamin (amado mío).

Luego, suspiró. Si él había escuchado, cosa que era muy obvia, a ella no le importaba, puesto que tenían muy pequeñas probabilidades de volver a verse, y así era mejor: que, por lo menos, Legolas supiera que Mislif lo amaba aún.

Entonces, el bote se hizo un minúsculo punto, que ya ni siquiera los ojos del Elfo podían notar bien lo que ahí había; aún así, escuchó muy bien lo que Mislif había dicho desde el agua. Legolas suspiró a su vez, y dijo, como contestando:

- Yo tampoco tengo la culpa de no poder cumplir tu deseo, mi joven dama, si tú misma me negaste hacerlo.

- ¡Maese Legolas¿Se dignará a ayudarnos?- gritó Gimli, aunque el Elfo no reaccionó al instante.

- Voy enseguida, Maese Gimli.- contestó, al cabo de unos segundos.

- ¿Ya se fue?- le preguntó en voz baja Aragorn.

- Sí. Ya partió.- contestó Legolas, muy triste.

- Eres sensible, mi buen amigo.- murmuró Aragorn, para que Gimli no oyera.- Pero ella lo es más aún, y sé perfectamente que debe estar sufriendo. A fin de cuentas, es sólo una niña.

- Lo sé...- suspiró el Elfo, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Gimli.- Sólo una niña...

Partieron rápidamente, tras la huella de los uruk-hai, pero estos llevaban una larga ventaja sobre ellos.

- ¡A la carga¡Haremos una cacería que será el asombro de las Tres Razas emparentadas: Elfos, Enanos y Hombres¡Adelante los Tres Cazadores!- exclamó Aragorn y así comenzó la conocida persecución por las tierras de Rohan.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··. .··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

(1) Prefiero ponerle 'Ilùvatar' que 'Eru', pues creo que suena menos común que en el resto de los escritos.

Y así, la joven Estrella del Norte fue parte de la disolución de la Comunidad del Anillo. Mislif, a los pocos minutos, cayó por los Saltos del Rauros, murió ahogada. Legolas nunca pudo ser consolado y ¡Fin!

¬¬ Debo decir que es broma o me matarán... ¿cierto? Bueno, bueno... es que no se me ocurría qué poner al final.

Decididamente, éste es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, pero era necesario para no hacer varios capítulos cortos y alargar demasiado la espera e historia. Así que les pido perdón por lo extenso. Aunque no soy amiga de adelantar nada, a pesar que me paso haciendo aquello para martirisar a algunos de los presentes, diré de todas maneras que más adelante habrá un capi más extenso y que está dividido en dos partes. Es decir, cuando lo vean dirá: "El nombre del capi, parte I", y luego la parte II. Creo que se entendió la idea... es que soy poco didáctica para explicar. De todas maneras, espero sus reviews, lindosss reviewsss ¡Por fis¡Nos vemosss! x Y... ¡acuérdense de visitar nuestro amado WebSite! (LaEstrelladelNorte.tk) 


	15. El Camino del Destino

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

Después de haber sido linchada, perseguida y presionada por algunos; y tratada de loca, floja, egocéntrica y etcétera por mi querida amiga Dernix; regreso con la frente en alto, pero con un casco anti piedras. Je, je, je. Pero bueno aquí estoy. Antes que todo quiero disculparme por la demora y porque hoy no podré contestar a sus reviews, porque estoy algo apuradita, pero como me acordé de uds. les subí el capi a pesar de que estoy de vacaciones... Lo sé, soy tan buena. Les prometo contestar la próxima vez.

Y ya sin más, pues todos los comentarios me los reservo para el final, pero esta vez no mataré a Mislif; les presento el...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 15

"EL CAMINO DEL DESTINO"

- ¡Miren esto! Sí. Son muy claras: las huellas de un hobbit. Pippin, creo. Es más pequeño que Merry. ¡Y miren!

- ¡El broche de una capa élfica!

- Las hojas de Lórien no caen inútilmente. Ésta no fue dejada por casualidad, sino como una señal para quienes vinieran detrás. Pienso que Pippin se desvió de las huellas de los orcos con ese propósito.- dijo Aragorn, mostrándoles a sus compañeros la bella hoja-broche de Lórien que había encontrado en el suelo; mientras, al día siguiente, corrían en persecución de los orcos que llevaban a Merry y Pippin como prisioneros.

- Entonces él está vivo.- dijo Gimli.- Y aún puede usar la cabeza, y también las piernas. Esto es alentador. Nuestra persecución no es en vano.

- Esperemos que no haya pagado demasiado cara esa audacia.- dijo Legolas.- ¡Vamos¡Sigamos adelante! La imagen de esos jóvenes intrépidos llevados como ganado me encoge el corazón.

Sin embargo, aquello no era lo único que pesaba en el corazón del Elfo; pues la ausencia de Mislif le causaba bastante más preocupación, lo que se le notaba bastante. Miraba, a veces sin darse cuenta, hacia atrás; suspiraba apesadumbrado con mucha frecuencia y se quedaba con la vista fija en un punto durante varios minutos.

Aquella noche, la segunda desde que se habían separado en Parth Galen, descansaron tras la persecución de todo el día y luego de haber discutido qué era lo que preferían hacer. Aragorn se durmió casi en seguida; Gimli también se dejó llevar por el sueño; pero Legolas no pudo dormir. Su vista vagaba desde los Emyn Muil y hacia el oeste, en busca de alguna señal de los Orcos de Isengard. De vez en cuando sentía que se desesperaba por no saber cómo estaba Mislif; si necesitaba ayuda, o estaba en escasez de algo. Era la primera vez que ella había decidido irse por su propia cuenta, sin que él tuviera que haberla persuadido para hacerlo. Tal vez por eso se sentía tan preocupado; aquello, sumado con el hecho de que Legolas amaba a Mislif y tenerla lejos le causaba una profunda tristeza. A pesar de que desde hacía unas semanas que no conversaban mucho, y su relación era bastante tirante, saber que estaba a su lado lo calmaba.

- Me encantaría saber cómo estás ahora, Mislif.- susurró para sí con la mirada nuevamente perdida.- Saber si piensas en mí, tanto como yo en ti, o al menos sólo un poco. Mi joven dama...- suspiró-, tú misma decidiste alejarte, siendo esta vez lo que yo menos quería que pasara. Tal vez seas sólo una niña para los demás, como dijo Aragorn, pero para mí eres la mujer y la persona que más necesito tener a mi lado. Nai ayval maara (Espero estés bien).

- ¡Estúpidas rocas!- gruñía Mislif, mientras intentaba escalar una pared de roca lisa, bastante alta; pero en comparación con las demás era baja.- ¡Alguien debió haberme advertido de estas condenadas piedras!- seguía gruñendo.- Además...¡me acabo de dar cuenta de que por aquí ya pasé!

Era la segunda noche que la pasaba sola y, definitivamente, la anterior había sido tal vez un poco mejor. Aquella tarde había sido triste, con unas nubes bloqueando la mayor parte del día el pálido Sol; con un olor extraño y desagradable que crecía a medida que avanzaba más y más; y, sobre todo, la ausencia de esperanza, de señales de Frodo y Sam en el suelo, y la lejanía de Legolas. La joven sentía algo muy parecido al Elfo: miraba de repente hacia el oeste y también se daba cuenta que había estado con la vista fija en un punto. Pero, si de suspiros se trataba, Mislif sólo lo hacía por el cansancio y la perspectiva de tener que subir otra roca más.

Una vez que logró llegar a la cima de aquella pared, luego de un esfuerzo bastante grande, se sentó y pensó que lo mejor sería descansar, pues no se quería perder (denuevo) en la oscuridad y tener que tomar casi toda la mañana en regresar sobre sus pasos. Además, ya estaba cansada y no dormía bien desde hacía varios días. Aunque dudaba mucho de poder hacerlo en aquel desolado lugar. Pues, a pesar de que odiaba admitirlo, era sólo una joven, relativamente indefensa, viajando sola en tiempos oscuros y peligrosos; más encima, encaminada hacia el Este, hacia Mordor, la Tierra de la Sombra, del Miedo y de la Muerte, en busca de dos hobbits; de los cuales uno de ellos llevaba el Anillo que era el Tesoro del Señor Oscuro, Sauron.

- Sí- se dijo Mislif mientras miraba el cielo y sus estrellas-, esto es un gran problema. Pero... tenía que saber de alguna forma si éste es mi camino a seguir, puesto que Galadriel me dijo que muy pronto me alejaría de los demás. Además, siento que algo importante pasará...- hizo una pausa, algo melancólica, recordando Lothlórien y todo lo que le había tocado vivir ahí. Su recuperación, la noticia de Gandalf y, sobre todo, su revelación sentimental hacia Legolas y lo que había pasado entre ellos. Suspiró un par de veces y luego dijo más animada: Bueno, bueno. Si ya estoy aquí es por algo, así que lo mejor será que descanse unas horas, y luego me levantaré para partir.

Así lo hizo, y por primera vez pudo despertar casi sin dificultad de su sueño pesado y levantarse con el alba para partir lo más rápido posible. Se puso de pie, enrolló sus mantas, comió un poco de lembas y bebió un trago de agua.

- Ojalá pueda encontrar algún arroyo decente para poder lavarme.- gruñó al ver a lo lejos un hilo de agua, de un color nada confiable, que corría. Se puso su pequeño bolso y se encaminó por un sendero que serpenteaba rodeando la pared, por el otro lado.

Esa mañana pudo notar la primera pista de que Frodo y Sam habían pasado por ahí. En el hilo de agua, ya mencionado, había una huella de pie hobbit muy cerca de la orilla de barro. Aunque no era fresca, le sirvió a Mislif de rayito de esperanza. Siguió avanzando, procurando oler detenidamente el aire, oyendo si los susurros del viento le traían alguna novedad, y fijándose muy bien en el suelo por si otra huella o pista se le presentaba.

Por la tarde, cuando declinaba el día y ella había encontrado un arroyo con unas aguas cristalinas, muy escasas en aquel lugar, y comenzaba a llenar su cantimplora con agua y se proponía a lavar; le llegó el susurro de una voz siseante, algo lejana, pero que le causaba una gran incomodidad y desconfianza. Dejó de lado el arroyo y comenzó a seguir el sonido de la voz con muchísimo cuidado y sigilo. Aquello no le era problema, pues sus pasos rara vez se oían, respiraba con cautela y procuraba apoyarse y pisar donde menos se oyera.

Avanzó alrededor de quince minutos, pues la voz también se movía, hasta que luego de doblar con cuidado un recodo de roca, se encontró con una figura algo lejana. Era una extraña criatura de miembros delgados, con pies y manos también delgados; tenía el pecho descubierto y una especie de harapo puesto alrededor de su minúsculo cuerpo. Por primera vez Mislif lo oyó hablar claramente.

- ¡Sss¡Están cerca, mi tesssoro!- siseaba con una voz casi inaudible, pero que a la joven no le pasaba inadvertida. La criatura husmeaba en el aire y en la tierra, mientras buscaba y parecía seguir algo.- ¡Gollum! Pronto los tendremos en nuessstras manos y les arrancaremos el tesssoro, mi querido. ¡Sssí! Pronto será nuestro y lo llevaremos a donde nadie pueda quitárnossslo. Ni Él ni esos malditos Elfosss feroces de ojos brillantes.- luego rió con una sibilante y malévola risita que a Mislif le irritó.- También mataremos a los hobbits, mi tesssoro. ¡Bolsón¡Ladrón!

"Es esa infeliz criatura Gollum", pensó la joven sin ninguna duda. "¡Ese maldito nos ha seguido hasta acá! Y yo que esperaba que el Anduin lo mataría. Bueno..., si no pudo el Anduin, lo haré yo. No necesitamos más problemas, y menos enanos husmeadores." Mislif preparó rápidamente los dardos de sus manos y se puso en posición de atacar a Gollum, pero algo pasó que de pronto la criatura se detuvo.

- Alguien nos sigue, tesssoro.- susurró mirando por encima de su hombro, aunque era imposible que hubiera visto a Mislif, pues ella estaba cubierta por la capa élfica y el color de ésta se confundía con la roca en que estaba a la sombra.- Acabo de oler a un intrussso.- se oyó cómo olfateaba el aire en varias direcciones.- No está lejos¡gollum¡Nos sigue!

- Asssquerosa criatura.- susurró Mislif irónicamente sin bajar la guardia.- Ven, Gollum, ven, para que atraviessse tu habladora garganta.

- ¡Te oímos!- gritó Gollum dando un salto de pánico. Su ojos comenzaron a buscar en todas direcciones, pero no tuvieron éxito.- ¡Te oímos, intrussso¿O eresss el engañoso viento que nos habla?

"¿Qué creesss tú, idiota?", dijo para sí Mislif. Aunque no había tenido intensión de que Gollum la oyera, había pasado, pero no podía permitir que se repitiera, pues quería acabar con él rápido. Estuvo unos instantes sin moverse, tal como lo hizo la criatura, pero de pronto Gollum dio un salto y salió disparado corriendo, perdiéndose entre las rocas. Mislif no se movió, porque creía que aquello podía ser una trampa, pero maldijo a Gollum por habérsele escapado. Minutos después, y cuando ya no oía más que su respiración y el susurro de un viento triste, se levantó. Guardó sus dardos y decidió volver al arroyo.

En su camino de regreso iba tan ensimismada, pensando todo lo reciente, que no se dio cuenta de que se había desviado. Cuando se dio cuenta se hallaba en un lugar extraño, bastante más silencioso y oscuro. Estaba prácticamente rodeada de rocas muy altas, las cuales cubrían el poco Sol que había y le daban la sensación de desconfianza. Caminó por entremedio de las paredes, hasta que encontró un pequeño sendero que conducía hacia la luz crepuscular del Sol. Cuando al fin dio con la salida se quedó unos momentos mirando hacia el ocaso, un ocaso que señalaba hacia el lugar donde estaba Legolas. Avanzó unos pasos, por entre unos matorrales, aún mirando el Sol, cuando de repente sintió que uno de sus pies tocaba algo más blando del que estaba atrás y al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta que pisaba un matorral al borde de un acantilado. Con un grito de pánico intentó alejarse, pero su peso fue más fuerte que la resistencia de aquella planta, y Mislif pasó para abajo, cayendo en una profunda y temible oscuridad...

- ¡Ah!- exclamó Legolas de pronto, volviendo la mirada hacia el este.

- ¿Qué pasa, Legolas?- preguntó Aragorn mirándolo desde el suelo donde estaba sentado. Se habían detenido para descansar, luego de haber corrido en persecución nuevamente.

- Mislif...- murmuró el Elfo sin despegar la vista en dirección de los Emyn Muil.- Algo le ha pasado, lo siento. El corazón me dice que algo malo le ha ocurrido.

- ¡Lástima que esté lejos!- gruñó Gimli levantándose para mirar él también.- ¿Alcanzas a ver algo, amigo mío?

- Sólo las sombras que nos separan.- contestó Legolas con el semblante preocupado.- Desearía poder estar con ella, cuidándola.

- Ella quiso partir sola.- le recordó Aragorn con una pequeña sombra de sonrisa, la cual había brotado al ver a su amigo enamorado. Se levantó y miró también hacia el este.- Yo también quisiera saber qué le pasó. Los Emyn Muil son traicioneros.

- ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Legolas.- ¡Algo malo acaba de pasarle, y yo aquí sin poder ayudarla!

- Tranquilízate, Legolas.- le dijo Gimli.- No sacarás nada lanzando maldiciones. Ella sabía el riesgo que corría viajando sola. Además, acaba de salir de esa enfermedad...

- ¿Y así quieres que no me preocupe?

- Con o sin esa reciente enfermedad, Mislif habría partido de todas maneras tras Frodo y Sam.- dijo Aragorn mirando a sus amigos y pegándole un codazo al Enano para que se callara..- Creo entenderla...- siguió.- Pónganse en su lugar: era la única de la Compañía que partió con alguna esperanza y algo de alegría, pero pronto se encontró con un mundo que nunca soñó. Se dio cuenta que no éramos invencibles, pues vio cómo herían a Frodo en Moria, y luego ella misma fue herida. Más tarde se entera que Gandalf¡Gandalf el Gris, ha muerto; y cuando ya nuestros corazones sanaban vió muerto a Boromir, siendo que él era bastante fuerte.- hizo una pausa para que sus compañeros visualizaran el panorama de Mislif.- Es normal que sienta esa necesidad de querer proteger a los más débiles.

- Nunca lo había visto así...- murmuró Gimli pensativo.

- Pero, sobe todo- dijo Aragorn mirando a Legolas-, lo más probable es que se haya ido para poder pensar.- arqueó las cejas.- Cuando se dé cuenta de lo que de verdad quiere hacer, tomará el camino correcto.- luego suspiró. Hizo otra pausa y preguntó al Elfo¿Puedes sentir algo más?

- N- no...- contestó Legolas moviendo la cabeza con pesadumbre en gesto negativo.- Sólo me encargo a Ilúvatar, para que ella esté bien.

- Eäros, haz hecho un excelente trabajo.- dijo una voz suave y tranquila.- Sentiste que algo caía y corriste a ayudar a... esta joven. Te felicito. Parece que aún no despertará, o... ¿es que está despierta¿Puede oírme, joven dama?

Mislif intentó responder, pero sólo salió un gemido de dolor de su boca. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero sólo vio oscuridad, y sentía que el cuerpo agarrotado le dolía.

- Intente no moverse. Tiene bastantes magulladuras y algunas heridas.- le dijo la voz.- Le puse un paño húmedo y frío en la frente, me tomé la libertad de utilizar su agua. Le ruego me perdone.

Otro gemido salió de la boca de Mislif sin significado aparente. Aunque ella había intentado decir que no había problema. A través del paño en sus ojos pudo ver una luz, la del Sol, la cual parecía estar horas antes del mediodía. Pareció quedarse dormida y luego despertó, un poco mejor.

- ¿D- dónde estoy...?- pudo preguntar al fin.

- A los pies de un profundo acantilado, joven dama.- contestó la voz.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Me llamo Gildor, Gildor Inglorion de la Casa de Finrod.

- ¿D- de la casa de qué?- preguntó Mislif levantándose trabajosamente. Se sacó el paño de los ojos y estos le mostraron un rostro claro, bello y de rasgos finos. Era un elfo, sin duda. Estaba vestido con ropas color castaño, llevaba un arco y una capa del mismo color que su ropas. Muy cerca de ahí había dos caballos; uno era de color café oscuro, se notaba fuerte, y el otro, más bien parecía ser una yegua joven, era de color gris plateado, también se veía que era ágil y fuerte, y en su frente tenía una marca blanca, casi inadvertible, muy parecida a una estrella de cuatro puntas.

- No creo que haya oído hablar de ella, o si lo hizo no lo recuerda. Está algo aturdida aún.- contestó Gildor.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Mislif. Luego hizo una pausa y recordó todo: Gollum, el arroyo, las paredes de roca, los matorrales, y su caída... ¿Cómo era que no se había matado¡La caída había sido larga y oscura!- ¿Cómo es que aún estoy viva?- preguntó en voz alta.

- Eso se lo debe a Eäros.- sonrió Gildor señalando con la mirada a la noble yegua joven que los miraba como si entendiera.- Veníamos pasando por acá abajo, tal vez un poco más lejos de aquí, cuando ella sintió algo que la hizo poner muy nerviosa. Salió corriendo como ella sabe hacerlo, y cuando la alcanzamos vimos que la tenía sobre su lomo, joven dama. Luego la curamos y ha dormido toda la noche.

- Se podría decir que ella me salvó la vida.- sonrió Mislif mirando con agradecimiento al bello animal. Luego, notó que todo eso era muy extraño, y preguntó¿Qué hacía usted cabalgando por los Emyn Muil?

- Yo soy quien debería preguntar qué hacía una joven dama caminando sola por los altos y temibles Emyn Muil.- dijo Gildor.- Esto es aún menos común, si a eso se refería.

- Es cierto.- sonrió Mislif.- Pero... ¿cómo es que llegó justo a tiempo?

- Debe de haber alguien que se ha encomendado a Ilúvatar pidiendo por usted, sólo ese motivo veo para que tal milagrosa coincidencia haya ocurrido.- dijo el Elfo.- Pero si quiere saber realmente cómo es que estoy aquí, estaría contándole una historia larguísima. Sólo puedo decir que hace algún tiempo atrás viajaba con como líder de un grupo de Elfos desterrados (no me pregunte el porqué, pues será aún más largo), que hacíamos tiempo para partir a las Grandes Aguas, en busca de nuestro Destino. Cuando íbamos pasando por Mithlond, también llamados Puertos Grises, cerca del Golfo de Lhûn, decidí separarme de mi grupo para continuar viajando, pues algunos deseaban ya partir, mientras que otros decidieron seguirme. Durante nuestro paso por las orillas del mar, vimos pasar corriendo, entre el rocío del mar, a esta preciosa criatura.- señaló a Eäros.- Apenas la vi me sorprendí por su belleza, agilidad, y me encariñé con ella y desde ese día viajamos juntos; pero nunca ha dejado que la monten, por eso es que va tan libre. Para resumir, diré que el grupo que decidió seguir conmigo tuvo algunas separaciones más y una que otra penuria, hasta que terminé viajando solo por esta Tierra Media.

- Sigue siendo extraño que esté usted en un lugar así. Pero... ahora que lo pienso... se parece un poco a mi historia, sólo un poco.- dijo Mislif.- Yo partí con un grupo de compañeros, amigos sobretodo, con una Misión. También sería largo contarle todo, pero debo decir que luego de muchas penurias y tristezas también me hallo viajando sola. Y también creo que es en busca de mi Destino.

- ¿Segura que sólo es por eso?- sonrió Gildor mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Pareciera que está huyendo de algo o alguien que la perturba.

- ¿Cómo hacen los Elfos para siempre verte tan transparente?- exclamó riendo la joven.- Sí, tiene razón, Gildor. Me alejé de alguien, con quien tengo extraños problemas de identidad y confusión por el futuro.

- ¿Le gustaría contarme¡Pero antes! Partamos desde el principio. Hace tiempo que no oigo una historia buena. Además es usted, si se me permite decirlo, una joven muy peculiar, y estoy seguro de que será una historia asombrosa.

- Muy bien.- sonrió Mislif. Tomó aire y comenzó tranquilamente, con la mirada baja.- Hace algunos meses atrás, casi ni puedo contarlos con exactitud, logré realizar un sueño que venía años preparando. Y era el de viajar. Al principio creí que era porque yo quería comenzar una vida nueva y tener aventuras, es decir, algo casi infantil. Pero, con los días, me di cuenta que lo hacía porque no quería vivir más de recuerdos, pues mi padre había muerto hacía ya unos años, y yo sólo recordaba sus promesas de viaje. Todo estuvo bien al principio, pues salí con Hasym, un mago amigo mío, pero luego encontré otro problema y un recuerdo que no podré olvidar. Ocurre que conocí a un Elfo, con quien tengo o tuve muy buena relación. Comenzamos a viajar juntos y yo no supe, hasta dentro de un tiempo, porqué necesitaba estar cerca de él. Hasta que me di cuenta que estaba... enamorada. Bueno, comenzamos otro viaje, esta vez en compañía de varios más y todo siguió su curso normal, pero siempre sentía que él me sobreprotegía y me trataba, más que la amiga que él decía ver en mí, como una hija. Tuvimos muchísimas discusiones por culpa de aquello, pues yo incluso caí herida por una flecha orca en Minas Moria.

- ¡Minas Moria!- exclamó Gildor.- Han de estar en una terrible misión para entrar en aquel horrible lugar.

- Sí que fue horrible, pero mi despertar fue mejor, pues lo hice en Lothlórien, el Bosque de Oro. Ahí... le dije todo lo que sentía por él. Luego todo fue confuso...; me dijo que se estaba enamorando de mí y... Bueno, prefiero no decirlo. Cuando salimos de Lórien habíamos acordado olvidarnos de todo, para encargarnos de lleno a la Misión que nos había sido dada, y luego, en Parth Galen, nos separamos. Él se fue con dos compañeros más, en busca de dos amigos nuestros que fueron tomados prisioneros por orcos; mientras que yo vine en busca de otros dos que partieron solos. Lo demás ya lo sabe.

- Sí que es complicada su situación, joven dama.- dijo Gildor.- Enamorarse de un Elfo debe ser cosa difícil, pues para nosotros los Humanos son algo pasajero. Más difícil aún, si me permite decirlo, es el hecho de que él le haya respondido. Usted no debe de tener estas situaciones muy presentes, me parece.

- No las tenía.- objetó Mislif.- Ahora sí. Es por eso también que me alejé de él. Prefiero terminar con todo esto de una vez y no tener que hacerlo sufrir por lo que el Mortal Destino me depara. Yo moriré, quiera o no, pues ese el Destino de todo Humano, pero daría cualquier cosa por poder revertirlo, o poder alejarme de él sin ser doloroso.

- Si no puede revertir su Destino, cualquier cosa que haga con su relación terminará siendo dolorosa. Esté a su lado o aléjese, todo terminará tristemente.- dijo Gildor bajando la mirada. Mislif también lo hizo, pues el Elfo tenía razón.- Aunque...- Gildor sonrió-¿qué es mejor¿Perder el tiempo estando lejos de él, o aprovechar cada instante? Si me permite decirlo, creo que usted es muy valiente, pues partir sola en semejante viaje es un gran acto de coraje; pero asimismo creo que debería demostrar esa valentía con actos tal vez más simples. Y partiendo por dar la cara al problema, y aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad, sería una buena acción, tanto para usted como para él.

- Tiene razón, Gildor.- sonrió Mislif.- Ya no puedo seguir huyendo. Siempre he intentado ser valiente, y esta no será la excepción para demostrar valor. Además, los Humanos, al tener una corta vida, tratamos de aprovechar al máximo cada instante. Debo hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Bien, pero¿qué hay de su misión en búsqueda de unos compañeros?

- ¡Oh, es cierto!- exclamó Mislif. Meditó unos instantes, y luego dijo: Creo que... si yo estoy buscando mi real camino, y ellos también, no está bien que intervenga en lo que han decidido.

- Creo lo mismo.- dijo Gildor levantándose.- El día avanza. ¿Desearía comer algo antes de partir?

- ¿Antes de partir¿A dónde¿Cómo sabré dónde está quien buscaré?

- Lo averiguará, esté segura. Pero no sola: Eäros la acompañará.

- ¿Eäros?- repitió Mislif mirando al bello animal. Ésta la miró a su vez e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como si estuviera de acuerdo.- ¿Por qué me la da si le tiene tanto cariño?- preguntó la joven, mirando ahora a Gildor.

- No se la doy por iniciativa propia.- respondió el Elfo.- Es ella la que decidió ir con usted. Además, es la primera persona que logra subirse a su lomo.

- ¿Yo¡Oh, cierto!

- Debe haber algo en usted que a ella le ha parecido muy bueno.- dijo Gildor mirando a Eäros.- Me dolerá dejarte, pequeña amiga.- se acercó a la yegua y le acarició la frente, donde estaba aquella marca, en forma de estrella blanca.- Has sido igual o mejor que el verdadero rocío del mar, Eäros. Tu nombre es digno de ti.- el animal resopló en señal de alegría.

- ¿Qué significa "Eäros"?- preguntó Mislif.

- Ya lo dije: Rocío de Mar.- contestó Gildor.- La bauticé así, porque cuando apareció ante nosotros en aquella playa nos alegró y maravilló, tal como lo hace el refrescante y bello rocío.

- Y de seguro me alegrará y maravillará también.- dijo Mislif sonriendo.- La acepto con gusto, pues más que un animal de transporte, será para mí una gran y valiosa nueva amiga. ¡Oh!- exclamó de pronto.- ¿Cómo cruzaré con ella el Río Anduin?

- No se preocupe, joven dama.- contestó Gildor.- Nosotros tuvimos que dar un laro rodeo para encontrar una parte angosta y baja por el norte. Pasarán por ahí. De eso estoy seguro. Ahora¡a comer!

- ¡Jinetes!- exclamó Aragorn, levantándose bruscamente del suelo donde escuchaba.- ¡Muchos jinetes montados en rápidos corceles vienen hacía aquí!

- Sí, son ciento cinco.- dijo Legolas a su lado mirando con sus penetrantes ojos élficos.- Los cabellos son rubios, y las espadas brillantes. El jefe es muy alto.

- Penetrantes son los ojos de los Elfos.- dijo Aragorn sonriendo.

- No.- contestó Legolas.- Los jinetes están a poco más de cinco leguas.

- Cinco leguas o una, no podemos escapar en esta tierra desnuda. ¿Los esperaremos aquí o seguiremos adelante?- dijo Gimli.

- Esperaremos.- contestó Aragorn.- Estoy cansado, y la cacería ya no tiene sentido. Al menos otros se nos adelantaron, pues esos jinetes vienen cabalgando por la pista de orcos. Quizá nos den alguna noticia.

- O lanzas.- murmuró el Enano ceñudo.

- Hay tres monturas vacías, pero no veo ningún hobbit.- dijo Legolas, sin apartar la mirada de los jinetes.

- No hablé de buenas noticias, pero buenas o malas las esperaremos aquí.- dijo Aragorn.

Aquel día, el cuarto de persecución, se habían dado cuenta, desde la cima de una loma, que un grupo de jinetes de Rohan cabalgaba por ahí. Aragorn comentó que él había estado entre ellos- los jinetes- y que eran orgullosos y porfiados, pero sinceros de corazón, generosos en pensamiento y actos; audaces, pero no crueles.

Los esperaron unos minutos y pronto pudieron ver una gran cantidad jinetes sobre sus respectivos caballos. Estos últimos eran grandes, fuertes y muy ágiles; sus pelajes grises relucían, las largas colas flotaban al viento y tenían melenas que habían sido trenzadas. Los hombres que los cabalgaban eran también grandes, de piernas largas; los cabellos eran rubios y largos; los rostros eran severos, enérgicos y algunos bellos. Traían lanzas que esgrimían y escudos pintados les colgaban sobre las espaldas; también llevaban largas espadas y camisas de malla.

Pasaron rápidamente, y casi los habían dejado atrás, sin verlos, cuando Aragorn se levantó de un salto, y gritó:

- ¿Qué noticias hay del Norte, Jinetes de Rohan?- en menos de un minuto, y con una velocidad asombrosa, los hombres los habían rodeado, formando un círculo alrededor, con sus lanzas y caballos. Un hombre alto, el jefe de los jinetes, se acercó con su lanza, casi tocando el pecho de Aragorn, quien no se movió. El hombre, de rostro hermoso y a la vez severo, le preguntó quién era y qué hacía en esas tierras.- Me llaman Trancos. Vengo del Norte. Estoy casando orcos.- contestó Aragorn tranquilamente.

El hombre se apeó del caballo y luego habló nuevamente. Dijo que él, en un principio, había pensado que eran orcos. También dijo que los orcos a quienes seguían eran rápidos y muy numerosos. Señaló que Trancos no era nombre de Hombre y que las ropas que llevaban era también raras. Preguntó si habían salido de la hierba, cómo habían escapado de sus vistas, y si eran Elfos.

Aragorn contestó que sólo uno de sus compañeros lo era, y presentó a Legolas. También dijo que habían pasado por Lothlórien, y que los acompañaban los dones y favores de la Dama.

El jinete se mostró muy sorprendido con aquella noticia, y dijo que si ella los protegía, ellos debían ser también echadores de redes y hechiceros, pues noticias le habían llegado de que pocos escapaban de esa mujer. De pronto miró a Legolas y Gimli y les preguntó porqué estaban tan callados. Fue en ese momento donde se complicó la situación, pues Gimli, con los ojos oscuros lanzando chispas de cólera, se puso de pie y dijo con falta de cortesía:

- Dame tu nombre, señor de caballos, y te daré el mío, y también algo más.

- En cuanto a eso, el extraño tiene que darse a conocer primero.- contestó el jinete más molesto.- No obstante te diré que me llamo Éomer, hijo de Éomund, y soy el Tercer Mariscal de la Marca de los Jinetes.

- Entonces, Éomer, hijo de Éomund, Tercer Mariscal de la Marca de los Jinetes, permite que Gimli el Enano, hijo de Glóin, te advierta que no digas necedades. Hablas mal de lo que es hermoso más allá de tus posibilidades de comprensión, y sólo el poco entendimiento podría excusarte.

Aragorn cerró los ojos mientras Gimli hablaba, con gesto de preocupación, a causa de la impulsividad del Enano; Legolas hizo algo parecido, pero en vez de cerrar los ojos, apretó los labios. Los jinetes murmuraron molestos y cerraron más el apretado círculo, mientras que los ojos de Éomer relampaguearon.

- Te rebanaría la cabeza, Señor Enano, si se alzara un poco más del suelo.- dijo.

- El Enano no está solo.- dijo Legolas, preparando con la velocidad de un rayo, una flecha en su arco.- Morirías antes de que alcanzaras a golpear.

Éomer levantó la espada, y todo podría haberse puesto malo y preocupante, si Aragorn no hubiera alzado la mano interponiéndose. Pidió perdón y excusó a sus compañeros diciendo que si escuchaban su historia podrían entender la molestia que había causado en ellos el comentario. Estuvieron conversando unos momentos más, donde Aragorn reveló, con una enorme fuerza y majestuosidad, su verdadera identidad, y donde dijo que estaban buscando a dos hobbits, amigos suyos, que habían sido tomados prisioneros por los orcos. Las cosas se pusieron mal cuando Éomer dijo que no habían encontrado hobbits entre los cadáveres de orcos que ellos mismos habían matado la noche anterior. Ni siquiera cuando contaron, despojaron de armas y suministros, y quemaron a sus víctimas. Todo fue muy preocupante en aquel momento, pero no quedaba más por hacer. Los hombres de Éomer se retiraron por petición de éste, y él pudo conversar más libremente con los tres compañeros. Finalmente, resultó ser un muy buen hombre y para enderezar el error que había hecho con el comentario hacia Galadriel, les ofreció los caballos sobrantes para que pudiera seguir su camino, pues así lo hizo Aragorn, luego de ofrecer él su ayuda al Rey de Rohan si algún día lo veía.

A Aragorn le fue prestado un caballo grande de pelaje gris oscuro, llamado Hasufel. A Legolas le prestaron uno más pequeño, pero más ágil y vigoroso, llamado Arod. Gimli no deseó viajar en tan enormes bestias él sólo, así que Legolas lo invitó a viajar con él. Se despidieron de los jinetes y comenzaron a cabalgar, y en poco tiempo ya se hallaban de los límites del río Entaguas, donde descubrieron el rastro de los orcos. Ya al atardecer llegaron al lugar donde la noche anterior había sido la batalla, pero el lugar sólo les trajo una desoladora desesperanza.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··. .··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

¡Otro capi listo! Bueno, si alguien no recuerda a Gildor les diré que él era el jefe de los Elfos desterrados que Frodo, Sam y Pippin se encontraron en la Comarca, cuando apenas habían comenzado su viajecito. ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo se me ocurrió ponerlo aquí! Sólo... brotó. (¿Recuerdas, Dernix, que te lo comenté hace un tiempo? Eso de que había puesto a un personaje que temía que casi nadie recordaría.) Explicándolo mejor, se puede decir que la idea nació porque quise que Mislif se encontrara con Elfos o con un Elfo durante su estadía en los Emyn Muil; pero la primera idea era que fueran Galadrim de Lórien. Pero luego pensé que meter a Galadriel denuevo iba a ser mucho y preferí poner a un sólo Elfo. Entonces, recordé a Gildor. Sigue siendo extraño¿verdad? XD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi y también espero leer sus reviews. ¡Nos vemosss! x Y aunque la redundancia ya no valga, les recuerdo visitar, después de dejar sus bellosss reviewsss, nuestro amado WebSite. (LaEstrelladelNorte.tk)

P.D. Ésta vez actualicé más rápido porque me voy de... ¡sí! vacaciones. La primera idea era subir el capi entre la semana del 2 de febrero al 8, pero, para ahorrarme tiempo en un cyber después, preferí sólo ir a ver mi mail y leer sus reviews. p 


	16. Encuentros en el Oeste

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

¡Y aquí estoy! Mas oui! ¡Estoy renovada! ¡Como nueva! ¡Mejor que nunca! Je, je, je. Eh bien, se preguntarán el porqué de mi abrumador entusiasmo, pero es que no sólo las vacaciones me reconfortaron, sino que he sido nuevamente inspirada y alegrada literalmente. ¡Sí! La Maestra, la Única, la Incomparable, la Fantástica, la Majestuosa elogios por media hora más..., Agatha Christie me ha sorprendido y alimentado mentalmente durante estas últimas semanas. Especialmente, con su obra "Telón" he quedado maravillada y la alabaré por el restos de mis días. Además de leer bastantes otras de sus obras, las cuales se las recomiendo a todos.

Ahora, a lo que les interesa y lo que yo disfruto, pero que antes no pude hacer, ¡contestar reviews! Mas oui! Eh bien, comenzaré por...

Berenu: ¡Gracias por tu review! ¿No recordabas al gran Gildor? No te preocupes, tal vez sea algo normal. Yo, por mi parte, no tengo ni idea de cómo se me ocurrió ponerlo, pero bueno... Espero que disfrutes este capi.

Dernix: ¡Hola, amiga! ¡Qué bueno que hayas recordado a Gildor! Se me había olvidado ese detallito de Sam... ¿Qué es eso de "tanta insensatez? ¡Snif! No es para tanto... (Misao se tiende sobre la mesa a llorar) Pero no importa... me repondré. No te responderé eso de Legolas, porque ya sabes mi opinión al respecto. Jajajaja. Tal vez tengas razón en lo que pasaría si Legolas se entera de los cuidados de Gildor con Mislif, aunque sería muy cómico verlo. Bien, bien,bien. Todas tus dudas de Eäros serán contestadas a su debido tiempo. Ya verás, y disfruta este capi.

Henar: ¡Gracias por tu review! Jejeje. Probablemente tengas mucha razón en eso de que Mislif es tozuda, su carácter es algo complejo... ¿Te gustó Eäros? Me parece bien. Bien, bien, bien. Muchas de tus dudas quedarán resueltas, si lees este capi. ¡Disfrútalo!

Lady-Eloane: Muchas gracias por tu review. ¿Crees que fui algo predesible? Bueno, lo más probable es que tengas razón, pero ¿quién puede negar que las ideas algo añejas son malas? Por lo menos nunca dejan de gustar. Espero que disfrutes este capi.

Cass Metallium: Holitas. Muchas gracias por tu review, como siempre. Me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Gildor, será recompensado créeme. Disfruta este capi, sé que te agradará.

Silence-messiah: Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te agrade Mislif, pero no te preocupes: a muchos le pone los nervios de punta. Jejeje, disfruta este capi.

Kmila: ¡Oooh! Mi ferviente admiradora. ¡La n° 1 del Club de Fans M.W.M. (Misao Wood Maestra)! (Es un sueño mío, no te preocupes) Bueno, gracias por tu review y por no intentar matarme, mi corazón está algo vulnerable ultimamente. Espero que disfrutes este capi.

LegolasMirkwood: Jejeje. ¿Feliz porque Mislif regresa a tu lado? Me parece bien. No te preocupes por no recordar a Gildor, ya sabía que algo así pasaría. ¡Oye, no digas eso de la pobre Mislif! Ambos han sufrido, no sólo Legolas (tú). Bueno, disfruta este capi.

Gary Lupin: Holitas, amigo. Gracias por tu review, pero no por decirme "ególatra estratoférica"... Pero te lo perdono, porque de verdad me gusta leer cosillas así... Jejeje, eso de las palabras románticas de Legolas y los gruñidos de Mislif es una de mis partes favoritas. Bueno, espero que disfrutes este capi.

Lórien Potter: Gracias por tu review. ¡Y, sí! Esto me traía entre manos. Mwajajaja. Espero que disfrutes de este capi que sé que te gustará.

Y ya sin más, les presento con orgullo y emoción éste...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 16

"ENCUENTROS EN EL OESTE"

- Ya estoy cansada, Eäros. ¿Tú también?- preguntó Mislif apeándose de la bella yegua, que le había sido dada por Gildor Inglorion un Elfo desterrado, que había conocido a los pies de un acantilado en los Emyn Muil.

"- ¡Cuídese mucho, joven dama!- había gritado Gildor a lo lejos, mientras ella avanzaba cabalgando sobre una loma. Mislif se había detenido para mirarlo.- ¡Espero que logre encontrar su real camino!

- ¡Muchas gracias!- había respondido Mislif.- ¡Yo espero que las Grandes Aguas no estén aún muy lejos de usted, Gildor!

- Namarië, y... ¡aún no sé su nombre, joven dama!

- ¡Oh, es cierto!- exclamó Mislif dándose una palmadita en la frente.- ¡Mi nombre es Mislif, hija de Musolf, de las Tierras Grises en Ered Mithrim! ¡También me llaman Estrella del Norte!

- ¡Gracias por decírmelo, Mislif!- respondió Gildor.- Ahora podré mirar aquella estrella y recordarla siempre.

- Yo tampoco lo olvidaré.- dijo Mislif y volviéndose hacia el camino.- ¡Adiós!"

Desde ese momento, Mislif había cabalgado dos días, casi sin detenerse, sólo para tomar un poco de agua y comer, ella y Eäros. Ésta última era sorprendentemente veloz y ágil; difícil era que se cansara y las energías nunca le faltaban. Aquella tarde, había sacado a Mislif de los Emyn Muil, cruzando por una angostura, no muy profunda, el Anduin; pasando Sarn Gebir, y llegando al atardecer a estar a sólo una jornada o más en las orillas del Río Entaguas.

Aquella noche, Mislif se paseaba de un lado hacia otro en las praderas, mientras se preguntaba dónde estaba y cómo haría para encontrar a Legolas, Aragorn y Gimli. Eäros sabía hacia dónde Mislif había querido ir, pero la joven ya no sabía qué más hacer. Su única pista era la de que los orcos que habían capturado a Merry y Pippin eran de Isengard, en su mayoría. Así que su situación era seguir hacia el camino de Isengard, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Sólo esperaba que Eäros, quien pastaba cerca, supiera el camino.

A la mañana siguiente, tan temprano que ni el Sol despuntaba aún, Mislif se subió al lomo de Eäros y comenzaron una nueva jornada de viaje. La joven ya le había pedido a su corcel que la guiara hacia Isengard, y, aunque el animal se puso algo nerviosa con la mención de aquel lugar, la encaminó hacia allá. Cerca de las ocho de la tarde, cuando habían llegado a orillas del Río Entaguas, se detuvieron a descansar. Lo mejor sería pasar la noche ahí, pues Eäros se notaba más cansada y Mislif sentía que si se sentaba nuevamente en la montura, todo su cuerpo haría una revolución. Pero no sólo había sido el viaje lo que la agotaba, sino que era la sombra del dolor producido en Moria, y luego su caída en los Emyn Muil.

La joven encendió una pequeña fogata y ahí se quedó sentada, mirando el fuego, mientras pensaba en Legolas. Eäros estaba echada muy cerca de ahí y parecía oír algo que Mislif no. Cuando la joven comenzaba a cabecear y había decidido acostarse, Eäros se levantó rápidamente y lanzó un relincho que sobresaltó a Mislif.

- ¿Qué pasa, Eäros?- preguntó la joven.

La yegua no hizo movimiento alguno, sólo las orejas parecían moverse casi de manera imperceptible. Miraba fijamente hacia un punto directamente al sur, en la oscuridad. Mislif miró hacia donde lo hacía Eäros e intentó descubrir lo que preocupaba al animal. Sin darse cuenta, tenía preparados los dardos en sus manos. De pronto, en la oscuridad, lentamente comenzó a hacerse visible una figura negra, parecía ser un hombre, encorvado y enfermo. Venía montado en un caballo pequeño, y éste parecía maldecir a su destino por tener que llevarlo.

El hombre levantó la cabeza, que había estado baja, y miró hacia adelante. Vio la fogata de Mislif, a la joven sola y a la yegua a su lado. Mislif, por su parte, pudo ver un rostro pálido, con ojeras, cabello largo negro, ojos astutos y párpados algo caídos. Iba vestido de negro y las ropas estaban sucias. La joven sintió una punzada de miedo al verlo, pues su aspecto era tétrico, y más a la luz de una simple fogata en la oscuridad.

- Buenas noches.- saludó con voz fría y calculadora.- ¿Permitiría una joven dama que un viejo desolado pueda calentarse en su fuego?

- Depende de si eso es todo lo que desea.- contestó Mislif.

- ¿Qué más se puede pedir en una solitaria y triste noche en las praderas de Rohan?- dijo el hombre fijándose en los dardos de Mislif.- Sólo busco un poco de calor en mi viaje, y tal vez alguna compañía agradable.

- Muy bien. Pero sólo unos momentos, señor.- dijo la joven.

- ¡Oh, muchísimas gracias, joven dama!- dijo el hombre acercándose. Es su mirada había una luz suspicaz.- Nadie había tratado bien al viejo Gríma desde hace días.- suspiró llegando al fuego y apeándose del caballo.

- ¿Su nombre es Gríma?- preguntó Mislif aún desconfiando.

- Sí.- contestó él.- ¿Cuál es el suyo? ¿Qué hace sola en la Tierra de los Jinetes de la Marca? ¿Por qué aún no baja sus dardos?

- Muchas preguntas y demasiadas respuestas para un desconocido.- dijo Mislif, quien sentía un profundo rechazo hacia el hombre.

- No puedo ni le haré daño, jovencita.- dijo Gríma sonriendo y mostrando unos dientes amarillos.

- No le conviene hacerlo de todas maneras, señor.- dijo Mislif.- Pero si desea que le responda, le diré que me llamo Mislif. ¿Qué hago sola en estas tierras? Busco a... unas personas con quienes... tengo asuntos pendientes. Y mis dardos ya los bajé.

- ¿Busca a unas personas?- preguntó Gríma.- Si que estamos en días extraños.- suspiró sentándose junto al fuego.- Primero: gente extraña viaja junta por tierras lejanas a ellos. Segundo: el peligro aquí crece a cada segundo, y ya es... demasiado tarde. Y tercero: a pesar de eso, una joven dama viaja sola buscando a personas.

- ¿Gente extraña?- preguntó Mislif, deteniéndose en aquel punto.

- Sí. Gente extraña.- murmuró Gríma.- Elfos y Enanos viajando juntos es algo que no se había visto... al menos desde hace mucho. Pero si desea saber más, seré más explícito: un hombre extraño, viajaba en compañía de un Elfo y un Enano. Lástima que mucho tiempo no les quede.

- ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Mislif alzando la voz sin querer. Gríma la miró con sus astutos ojillos unos instantes.

- Ellos llegaron a Meduseld, el palacio de Théoden, Rey de Rohan, junto con un... viejo, que prefiero no mencionar, y partieron hacia el Abismo de Helm, junto con el Rey y un gran número de los suyos. Hacia allá, Saruman el Blanco ha enviado un ejército enorme de orcos, para la guerra. Théoden no podrá con las huestes de Isengard.

- ¡Oh, no puede ser!- murmuró Mislif con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que usted busca a esos viajeros extraños?

- Tiene razón. Los busco...

De pronto, Eäros lanzó un relincho de enojo, interrumpiendo a Mislif. Dio unas patadas en el suelo, mientras miraba con ojos de rechazo al hombre.

- Parece que a su corcel no le agrado, Mislif.- sonrió Gríma.

- ¡Eäros!- la reprochó la joven.- ¡Compórtate!- Mislif le daba la espalda al viejo, y durante un segundo le hizo un gesto con los ojos a Eäros, el cual le decía que ella también desconfiaba de aquel hombre.- Lo siento.- dijo Mislif volviéndose a mirar al hombre.- Como le decía: los busco, porque tenemos asuntos pendientes. Tenemos deudas que saldar.- mintió.- Espero poder llegar a ese Abismo antes de que comience la batalla. Así me las pagarán antes de que los orcos se encarguen de ellos.

- ¿A sí que está en contra de ellos? Dudo mucho que pueda acabarlos, si tal es su propósito.- preguntó sonriente Gríma.- Pero al fin encuentro a alguien que piensa. ¿Le gustaría venir conmigo hacia Isengard?

- ¿A Isengard? ¿Para qué?

- Fui... enviado para parlamentar con Saruman sobre hacer retroceder a sus ejércitos.- mintió el hombre.- Yo puedo llevarla hacia él.

- Cuando se parlamenta, ¿no se lleva acaso a un número de hombres por precaución? Además, un hombre solo e indefenso yendo a ver a Saruman, me parece extraño. Y, ¡otra cosa! Yo trabajo sola, Gríma.- contestó Mislif con un brillo astuto en los ojos.- No necesito la ayuda de ningún mago, que, por lo que sé, traiciona cuando se le da la gana. Asimismo como lo hacen sus súbditos.- sonrió recalcando la última frase. Hizo una pausa, y dijo: Lo mejor será que parta de inmediato, si es que quiero llegar antes de los orcos.

- Si es usted enemiga de los hombres y amigos de Théoden, podría viajar con los orcos. Yo podría arreglarlo todo.

- Preferiría morir antes de soportar un viaje entre la pestilencia de esas asquerosas y traicioneras bestias. Pues, ¿podría asegurarme usted que saldría con vida de aquella travesía?

- No, pero...

- ¿Hacia dónde está ese tal Abismo de Helm?- interrumpió Mislif.

- ¿Ve aquellas montañas? Aunque está oscuro se distinguen un poco. Esas son las Montañas Blancas, y a los pies de aquel elevado pico se encuentra el Abismo de Helm.

- Está bastante lejos.

- Sí, pero yo podría ayudarla a llegar...

- No gracias- interrumpió Mislif ya molesta-, yo trabajo sola.- se acercó a su pequeño bolso, enrolló las mantas y preparó la montura de Eäros.- Espero que el calor de este fuego le sirva, pues con la frialdad de Saruman lo extrañará.- se subió al lomo del animal.- A menos que ya esté acostumbrado.- sonrió maliciosamente, hizo un gesto con la mano e hizo correr a todo dar a Eäros.

- Cuídese mucho, joven dama.- gruñó Gríma enojado, viendo cómo Mislif se alejaba.- Probablemente morirá en manos de sus enemigos o de los orcos.

- Esto me gusta más.- dijo Gimli el Enano, hijo de Glóin.- El corazón siempre se me anima en las cercanías de las montañas. Hay buenas rocas aquí. Esta región tiene los huesos sólidos. Podía sentirlos bajo los pies cuando subíamos desde el foso. Denme un año y un centenar de los de mi raza, y haré de este lugar un baluarte donde todos los ejércitos se estrellen como un oleaje.

- No lo dudo.- dijo Legolas, el Elfo, a su lado.- Pero tú eres un Enano, y los Enanos son gente extraña. A mí no me gusta este lugar, y sé que no gustará más a la luz del día. Pero tú me reconfortas, Gimli, y me alegro de tenerte cerca con tus piernas robustas y hacha poderosa. Desearía que hubiera entre nosotros más de los de tu raza. Pero más daría por un centenar de arqueros del Bosque Negro. Los necesitaremos. Los Rohirrim tienen buenos arqueros a su manera, pero hay pocos aquí, demasiado pocos.

- Estoy seguro que darías todo eso y mucho más por tener a una sola persona aquí, más que a los de tu raza y los arqueros de ella, ¿o me equivoco?- sonrió Gimli. Nunca había hecho notar con una burla que sabía lo Mislif y Legolas, y esta era la primera vez que lo hacía. El Elfo lo miró un segundo con sorpresa, pero nada dijo. Así que Gimli continuó.- Está muy oscuro para hablar de estas cosas.- dijo.- En realidad, es hora de dormir. ¡Dormir! Nunca un Enano tuvo tantas ganas de dormir. Cabalgar es faena pesada. Sin embargo, el hacha no se está quieta en mi mano. ¡Denme una hilera de cabezas de orcos y espacio suficiente para blandir el hacha y todo el cansancio desaparecerá!

Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli, si bien se recuerda, habían llegado hasta el Bosque de Fangorn, hacía dos días atrás. Ahí se encontraron con un enigma, pues había pisadas de Merry y Pippin en aquel lugar. Momentos después, habían vivido un extraño, emotivo y alegre reencuentro, ya que ante sus ojos un viejo cubierto por unas ropas había aparecido en el bosque. Al cabo de un rato se descubrió como Gandalf, Gandalf el Blanco. El viejo mago les había contado todo lo que tuvo que pasar desde que había caído en el Puente de Khazad-dûm, en Minas Moria. Ahí había tenido que luchar con el Balrog y con la muerte en muchos lugares letales y desconocidos. Luego de darles unos mensajes de parte de la Dama Galadriel, Gandalf les dijo que Merry y Pippin ya estaban bien; que Bárbol, un Ent, criatura extraña, perdida y legendaria, los cuidaba; y que ellos debían partir cuanto antes hacia Edoras, ciudad de Rohan, donde residía Théoden. Así lo hicieron, y luego de un día de viaje llegaron a Meduseld, el Palacio de Oro. Ahí se encontraron con Éomer y con un grave problema: el Rey estaba siendo corrompido por Lengua de Serpiente, un espía de Saruman. Gandalf logró sacarlo de su ceguera y oscuridad mental, para devolverle su gloria y mostrarle el permanente amor de su pueblo. También, el viejo mago lo puso al tanto de la situación con Saruman y le advirtió sobre prepararse para la guerra que pronto estallaría. Así que Théoden ordenó alistar a todos los hombres que estuvieran aptos para combatir, pues partirían lo más pronto posible hacia el Abismo de Helm. Las órdenes del Rey se convirtieron en actos y durante aquella noche partieron hacia ciudadela. Tuvieron otra jornada más de viaje, donde Gandalf se separó de ellos, junto con su veloz caballo Sombragrís, para una misión urgente. Sólo dijo que lo esperaran en la Puerta de Helm. Aquella noche habían llegado a la ciudadela, con el enemigo pisándoles los talones. Éomer, sobrino del Rey, había replegado rápidamente a todos su hombres, tanto en las afueras de Helm, llamado Muro del Bajo y la Empalizada. Théoden y su séquito quedó en Cuernavilla, junto con Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli.

La conversación anterior, se había llevado a cabo mientras esperaban la llegada de los miles de orcos gigantescos y de los montañeses salvajes de las Tierras Oscuras, que Saruman había enviado para destruirlos. El Elfo casi no hablaba, pero Gimli estaba siendo bastante locuaz.

- Si mi padre Glóin me viera ahora...- decía con satisfacción.- Los Humanos no se dan cuenta de las hermosas rocas y paredes que desperdician aquí. ¡Este sitio es increíble!

- Me ahoga...- contestó Legolas, pensativo.

- ¡Y a mi me ahogan tus árboles, Maese Legolas!- replicó Gimli. De pronto, dijo cambiando considerablemente el tema.- ¿Cómo crees que esté la chiquilla? No hemos tenido noticias de ella.- Legolas dio un respingo, porque justamente estaba pensando en Mislif. ¿Sería posible que los Enanos leyeran el pensamiento? No, era demasiado inverosímil.- Aunque dudo que las tengamos.- seguía diciendo Gimli.- Lo único que supimos, fue por ti: cuando sentiste que algo malo le había ocurrido. ¿Cómo estará, me pregunto.

- No sé...- limitóse a contestar con tristeza.

- La extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?- rió el Enano con burlona ternura.- Creo..., creo que yo también la extraño un poco. Necesito de alguien con quien discutir un rato. Sin ofender, amigo...- se apresuró a agregar.

Legolas no contestó y bajó la vista. Si Gimli la echaba de menos, ¡¿cuánto la extrañaba él mismo, entonces! Nunca pensó que sentiría esto, cuando se separaron a orillas del Anduin; pero había pasado..., y le dolía.

De pronto, recordó la palabras de ella: "Legolas, yo no tengo la culpa de que nuestras razas sean diferentes; pero aún así, no puedo soportar el no cumplir mi mayor deseo, melamin (amado mío)."

"Amado mío..." "Melamin", se repetía en la mente. ¿Qué había contestado él? "Yo tampoco tengo la culpa de no poder cumplir tu deseo, mi joven dama, si tú misma me negaste hacerlo." Joven dama...", era cierto. Era demasiado joven para él, pero..., aún así... lo hacía sentir feliz cuando estaba a su lado. Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, camino al Bosque Negro, hacía varios meses, se había sentido a gusto en su compañía. Y ahora..., era nada más que un recuerdo. De pronto, recordó el beso que se dieron en Lórien, cuando Legolas descubrió que la amaba.

- ¡A tomar posiciones!- gritó Éomer.- ¡No tardarán en llegar!

- ¡Oh, por Elendil!- exclamó estupefacta Mislif. La joven había cabalgado dos días casi sin parar y se hallaba muy cerca del Abismo y de las Puertas de Helm. A su izquierda podía ver, no muy lejos a la luz de la Luna, ejércitos de hombres desplegados fuera y dentro de la ciudadela, y a su derecha, tampoco lejos, un ejército aún más enorme de orcos. La escena era terrible, aterradora y desesperanzada. Eäros se veía nerviosa y preocupada; lo único que quería era poder llegar rápido al Abismo de Helm. Así que comenzó a correr hacia aquel lugar, más como iniciativa propia que por voluntad de Mislif. Al cabo de quince minutos de larga carrera, la joven llegó hasta la primera fila de soldados.

- ¡Alto! ¿Quién es, y qué hace aquí en el Abismo de Helm?- exclamó un soldado, bastante sorprendido de verla, mientras le apuntaba con una flecha.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿No debería estar en Edoras?

- Yo...- titubeó la joven. ¿Qué hacía ahí, en realidad? Entonces, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- Vengo en búsqueda de Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn.

- Aragorn... Él está aquí.- contestó otro soldado.- ¿Daremos aviso?- le preguntó al primero.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Mislif, hija de Musolf; de las Tierras del Norte.- contestó Mislif nerviosa.

- Muy bien, daremos aviso al señor Aragorn.- dijo el primer soldado, llamando a uno que estaba más atrás. Le dio unas discretas instrucciones, y luego de que el otro se marchó se volvió hacia ella y preguntó.- ¿De dónde salió, y porqué no la vimos venir?

- No salí de la tierra, si a eso se refiere.- contestó Mislif, pensativa.- Pero los Elfos tienen más de alguna sencilla manera de pasar inadvertidos.- sonrió refiriéndose a su capa élfica, y dejando al soldado de una pieza.

Legolas se hallaba aún en su puesto, junto con Gimli, cuando notó a lo lejos que algo pasaba. Alguien había llegado hasta la primera línea de defensa de la Empalizada e intentaba pasar.

Al principio, creyó que sus ojos lo engañaban, pero, luego de pestañear varias veces, comprendió que no era un sueño lo que veía, sino una realidad esperada desde hacía tiempo. Y sin poder aguantarse, lanzó un grito, haciendo dar un respingo a los que estaban cerca y a Gimli.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, elfo maniático!- gruñó controlando sus nervios.

- ¡Mislif!- exclamó Legolas, como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el Enano, bastante más extrañado.

- Mislif está aquí.- sonrió el Elfo con alegría.- ¡Es increíble!- Por detrás de ellos, apareció Aragorn corriendo. Se unió a sus amigos y anunció:

- Me acaban de avisar que Mislif está en la primera línea de defensa, en la Empalizada.- su rostro era de sorpresa.

- No te mienten, ya la vi.- rió Legolas feliz.- ¡Hazla entrar! ¡Pronto!

- ¿La chiquilla, aquí?- exclamó Gimli, sorprendido.- ¡Y justo hace unos momentos la estábamos recordando!

- Háganla pasar.- ordenó Aragorn al soldado que habían enviado.- ¿Vienen a recibirla, amigos...?

Ni siquiera terminó la pregunta, cuando Legolas ya partía corriendo hacia la entrada. Aragorn y Gimli lo siguieron rápidamente, preguntándose cómo habría hecho la joven para llegar tan rápido y de aquella forma tan sorpresiva.

- Jovencita- ordenó un soldado junto a Mislif-, puede pasar, pero apresúrese. Deje su caballo en manos de él.- señaló a un hombre.- Lo llevará hacia un lugar seguro, junto con los demás caballos.

- ¡Oh, muy bien, gracias! Tendrá que ser delicado con ella, pues es bastante orgullosa.- sonrió Mislif, con una emoción enorme en el pecho. Puesto que si Aragorn estaba dentro, Gimli y Legolas también. "¡Legolas!- pensó sin poder creerlo.- ¡Al fin volveré a verte!"

Corrió a todo dar de sus piernas hacia la inmensa puerta que le enseñaron; pasó junto a enormes filas de hombres, listos para la batalla. De pronto, pensó que sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada. De pie, junto a una gran puerta, antes de cruzar un puente, había una figura que resaltaba en medio de la oscuridad y que parecía brillar, y aquella figura la miraba fijamente, como petrificada.

- ¡Oh, Elendil!- murmuró para sí, con una enorme opresión en el pecho, producto de la emoción.- ¡Legolas!

Apresuró su marcha, que había disminuido por la impresión, y comenzó a desbordarse su alegría. Parecía ser que no se habían visto en años, porque ambos corrieron al encuentro del otro. Pero, de pronto, Mislif recordó lo que había dicho en la balsa, mientras se alejaba en las aguas del Anduin. Sintió que el corazón se le paraba un segundo a causa de las estupidez que había hecho. Aunque... después de todo, ¿por qué era una estupidez decir lo que sentía? Toda su vida se lo había guardado, nunca le decía nada a su madre; pero ahora..., era diferente. ¡Amaba a Legolas, más que a nadie, y no le importaba que lo supiera! Después de todo, había regresado por él.

Siguió corriendo, como si nada más existiera, excepto él; parecía como si una nube negra hubiera absorbido la ciudadela, a los soldados, todo; sólo veía la figura de Legolas que se acercaba a cada paso rápido. Estuvieron a quince metros de distancia, luego a diez, a ocho, a cinco, a tres... ¡estaban cara a cara, respirando entrecortadamente!

Pasaron lentos los segundos y nada ocurrió...

- ¿No piensas abrazarme, querido Legolas?- dijo sonriente Mislif, sin poder contenerse más.

- ¡Oh, mi joven dama! Anda luumello! (¡Cuánto tiempo!)- exclamó el Elfo a su vez, dando unos pasos hacia adelante y abranzándola, con tanta intensidad, como nunca lo había hecho con persona alguna. Cerró los ojos pensando en que no había nada más feliz en la Tierra Media que volver a verla. Ella, por su parte, le devolvió el abrazo, un abrazo fuerte e intenso, lleno de sentimientos encontrados, nostalgia y, sobre todo, amor.

Ninguno habló, prefirieron no hacerlo, pues así estuvieron un buen rato así, abrazados y acariciándose, creyendo que todo lo demás había desaparecido. Pasado un buen rato, se separaron ligeramente, pero sólo para mirarse fijamente y comenzar a acercar el rostro al del otro, pero no pudieron completar el gesto ya que oyeron las voces de Aragorn y Gimli.

- ¡Chiquilla, regresaste!- exclamó el Enano alegremente, viendo la reacción de su amigo Elfo.- ¡Ha sido una semana de locos, o de orcos! ¿No crees?

- ¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Apenas está empezando!- rió el Montaraz.- ¡Bienvenida, joven Mislif!- dijo Aragorn sonriendo, al ver aquella dulce escena.

- ¡Oh, Aragorn, Gimli! ¡Al fin los veo! ¡Qué alegría!- exclamó ella, soltándose a su pesar de los brazos de Legolas.

- ¡Cuánto te extrañábamos, chiquilla!- rió Gimli, saludándola con alegría. Intentó abrazarla, pero se cohibió, entonces ella, abrazó a Aragorn velozmente.- ¿Qué pasó con tus colitas en el pelo?- fue lo único que atinó a salir de la boca del Enano.

- Las perdí.- contestó Mislif. En efecto, hacía días que viajaba con el cabello suelto, lo que le gustó mucho más al Elfo.- Tuve un pequeño percance en los Emyn Muil.- sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que Legolas la miraba como comprendiendo algo.- ¿Están listos para la guerra?- preguntó Mislif, cayendo al fin en la cuenta de lo que la rodeaba, y para cambiar el tema.- ¡Oh, es cierto! Acabo de pasar muy cerca de los orcos de Isengard. ¡Son miles! Y parece que muchos no son sólo orcos. Al menos de eso me di cuenta.

- Son montañeses salvajes y... ¿así que estás al tanto de todo, Mislif?- preguntó Aragorn.- Me alegra que así sea; pero mejor entremos, y ahí hablaremos.- dio unos pasos hacia la entrada por la cual habían venido. Entraron rápidamente y fueron a presentar a Mislif ante Théoden, quien la recibió muy hospitalariamente. La joven hizo uso de toda su cortesía y educación, lo que hizo que el Rey sintiera por ella un rápido y profundo afecto. La obligaron a contar rápidamente todo lo que había vivido; así lo hizo, pero omitió varias partes. Sólo dejó en claro que había podido cuidarse relativamente bien.

Fue en ese momento cuando Éomer, quien acababa de entrar a la estancia, vio por primera a Mislif, y fue como si una luz lo hubiera dejado ciego y sólo pudiera ver a la joven. Nunca había sentido algo semejante y tan sorprendentemente rápido, y le costaba mucho asimilar el repentino hecho. Abrió aún más los ojos y sintió que el corazón le latía rápidamente. ¡Una dama en el Abismo! ¿De dónde había salido? Era realmente bella y...

Mislif fue presentada a Éomer, le sonrió amable y dulcemente, pero él estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacer lo mismo. Aún así, hizo una reverencia y dijo:

- Éomer, hijo de Éomund, para servirle, joven y bella dama.

- Gracias.- sonrió Mislif un poco ruborizada. Mecánicamente, miró a Legolas, pero éste estaba serio y miraba el techo.

- Señor- anunció Éomer, parado junto a Mislif-, sus hombres están listos. Los orcos han comenzado a...

Legolas, apenas escuchaba lo que decía el resto, sólo miraba a Mislif. Interiormente, el joven Elfo se sentía feliz, tranquilo; aunque sabía que en unos momentos librarían una feroz batalla. ¡Todo había sido tan rápido! Había estado pensando en Mislif, sintiendo que le dolía no estar a su lado; luego, ¡Mislif había aparecido ahí! Había salido de la nada, y él... ¡él había liberado toda su nostalgia con aquel abrazo! Nunca había abrazado a nadie así, y le avergonzaba, en cierta forma, haberlo hecho a vista de centenares de hombres.

- Muy bien. Gracias, Éomer.- finalizó Théoden sacando a Legolas de sus pensamientos.- Joven Mislif- dijo hacia ella-, le aconsejo que vaya a algún seguro.

- Rey Théoden...- sonrió Aragorn-, olvidamos explicarle que Mislif es una de nuestras mejores luchadoras.

- ¡Oh, Aragorn!- exclamó Mislif avergonzada. Théoden y Éomer la miraron con creciente asombro.- Pero bueno, no diré que no. ¡Llegué justo a tiempo! ¡Yo también lucharé!

- ¡No, nada de eso!- gritó Legolas con voz autoritaria, sin poder controlarse. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no? Siempre hemos luchado juntos.- reprochó Mislif, interiormente asombrada.

- ¡Pero nunca nos había tocado algo tan terrible y peligroso como esto!- se defendió Legolas, ligeramente sonrojado.- ¡No dejaremos que te arriesgues así!

- Tiene razón Legolas.- murmuró Aragorn.- Esta no será cualquier batalla que hayamos tenido antes, Mislif. No dejaremos que te arriesgues a perder la vida.

- ¡Yo tampoco quiero que ustedes se arriesguen ahí afuera, mientras yo estoy sentada aquí dentro!- replicó la joven con determinación.- ¡A ustedes los necesitan mucho más en sus tierras y sus propias gentes que a mí! ¡No me hablen de riesgos, porque para eso ustedes deberían cuidarse mucho más que yo!

- La chiquilla tiene razón.- gruñó Gimli.- Además, no somos quiénes para negarle que haga lo que le plazca.

- No estoy de acuerdo.- murmuró Legolas, mirando a la joven fijamente.- Pero... Haz lo que quieras. Siempre lo haces.- dicho esto, se retiró hasta su puesto de batalla. Aragorn lo siguió al cabo de un rato, junto con Gimli y Éomer; y Mislif tuvo que esperar, porque Théoden no consintió que saliera a un combate sin protección.

- Tranquilízate, amigo.- dijo Aragorn a Legolas, tomándolo de un hombro.- Ella ha sabido cuidarse bien últimamente, tú mismo la oíste.

- ¿Es que no entiendes, Aragorn?- replicó Legolas, preocupado.- ¡No quiero per..., perderla denuevo, y menos así!

Aragorn sonrió, pero no contestó; sólo le dio unas amigables palmaditas en el hombro al Elfo y se retiró en silencio a su puesto.

- ¡Ya vienen, preparen armas!- ordenó dijo el Montaraz desde el Muro del Bajo junto a Éomer, al ver que unas enormes filas de orcos y hombres salvajes ya estaban frente a ellos.- ¡No tengan piedad, porque ellos no la tendrán con ustedes!

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··. .··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

¡Sí! ¡Ssí! ¡Sssí! ¡Al fin se encontraron! Lo que pareció un año fue sólo una intensa semana de locos, o de orcos, como dijo Gimli. Espero que este capi les haya gustado y que me dejen esos lindosss reviewsss, que son mi tesssoro p.

¡Ah! ¡Otra cosilla! Con respecto a lo Éomer: Bueno, bueno. Algunos acertaron en la idea, ¡y los felicito! Pero aunque yo parezca ahora algo previsible, creo que de todas maneras se sorprendieron. Y Yadhy, lo siento, pero Gollum ya no es una opción; y Dernix, ni el tuertito de Sauron ni Ilúvatar llegaron antes que Éomer. Ji, ji, ji. Y ahora podrán descansar sus neuronas y descartar a los hobbits, elfos, enanos, orcos, uruks, istaris, ents, nazgûl, trasgos, ucornos, valar, maiar, trolls, arañas gigantes, balrogs, dragones, olifantes, águilas, lobos y todos aquellos seres que nombramos alguna vez. Y que me perdonen los que me dijeron que ni se me ocurriera poner a Éomer.

Y bueno, bueno, esto se pondrá mucho mejor. Ya verán. Ahoritas me despido (a lo mexicano, aunque yo soy chilena de corazón, pero milingüe). Espero sus reviews, mails o mensajes en nuestro amado, y aunque repetido y publicitado, WebSite (LaEstrelladelNorte.tk) ¡Nos vemosss! 


	17. Batallas de Odios & Amores

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

¡Holitas, Eorlingas, o Helmingas! Los llamo así, porque hoy todos seremos parte de esta batalla, pues este será el escenario del capi de hoy. ¡Sólo el título me gusta! ¡Ya verán por qué! Pero antes de que lean este capi, les recomiendo releer el capi anterior, desde la parte en que Mislif llega al Abismo, pues les será más fácil de retomar la historia así. Se los digo por experiencia propia. ¡Ah! Y póngase sus armaduras, porque las flechas y dardos volarán por doquier.

Y ahora... ¡a contestar los preciosssos y lindosss reviewsss! Partiendo por...

Megumi Sagara1: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes de este capi.

Kagome-Black: ¡No, nunca me olvidaré de la Estrella del Norte! ¡Nunca! ¿Te enojaste por lo de Éomer...? Mmm... Bueno, no te digo nada más, tú lee. Y sip, la pobre Mislif tuvo que aguantar a ese Lengua de Serpiente, pero supo manejarlo. Bueno, gracias por tu review y disfruta este capi.

Lórien Potter: ¡LLoremos juntas, amiga! ¡Snif...! Bueno, espero que disfrutes este capi, aunque sé que sí, y gracias por tu review.

Aredhel Calafalas: ¡No te asustes, nunca dejaré esta historia! Si algún día no subo algún capi en mucho tiempo (meses, por ejemplo) preocupense por mi salud. Jojojojo. Con respecto a lo de Éomer, ve por ti. Gracias por tu review y disfruta este capi.

Ass Metallium... (jejeje, sí sé que Cass): ¿Qué te dije? Que lo disfrutarías y gracias a Elendil ocurrió. Ahora espero que ocurra lo mismo. Gracias por tu review y con respecto a lo de Legolas-Mislif-Éomer, sólo tienes que leer para saber.

Candy Bloom: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, ojalá que este también. Perdóname por interrumpir tan bello momento en el capi anterior, pero hoy tendrás tu recompensa. Jojojo... ¿Así que te doy miedo con mis ideas éomerinas? Jijiji. Sólo ve ahora...

Yadhwiga: Me alegra que hayas sacado tu acusación hacia Mislif. ¿Quieres besho...? Ya verás... Síp, Gollum ha sido despachado, pero nunca se sabe... Algún día Gimli puede fugarse con Mislif y tú serís feliz. ¡Oye, otra cosa! No estoy de vacaciones ahora, estoy sufriendo en clases... ¡Snif! Bueno, disfruta este capi.

Gary Lupin: Sipis, era un capi no apto para diabético, pero ya verás con este... Tienes razón, aquí falta música ambiental, pero bueno, eso queda para la imaginación de cada quien. ¡Oh, Éomer! Bueno, sólo puedo decirte que leas este capi y que lo disfrutes.

Earwen O-Ren Ishii: ¡Deja de cambiarte de nombre, mujer, que me cuesta mucho escribirlo! Jijiji, bueno, amiga, lamento que Boromir haya sido despachado por completo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi pasado y ojalá este también. Jajaja, ¿qué es eso de hombre sudorosos? ¡Iac! Bueno, no me queda nada más que decir, sólo que espero tu review, amiga de la fundación "Mi Bolsillo".

Dernix: ¡Oh, mi amiga de orégano! Jejeje, sí, ya se reveló en misterioso nuevo pretendiente. Mmm... tú nunca le ves futuro a las parejas... Debes abrirte de mente, amiga. ¡Oooooh! ¡Snif! ¡La primera persona que me dice que tengo "algo" de la MAESTRA Agatha Christie! ¡Gracias, de verdad! Bueno, espero que disfrutes de este capi, y no te preocupes por lo del review, yo te entiendo bien.

LegolasMirkwood: ¡No llores, que si no, no podrás leer este capi! Jijiji, no te enojes por lo de la llegada de Aragorn y Gimli, que ya tendrás lo que quieres. Gracias por tu review y disfruta este capi.

Kmila: ¡Oh, mi querida fan n°1! ¡Qué bueno leer tu review! Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, y espero que este también. Con respecto a lo Éomer, sólo queda que leas para saber qué va a pasar. ¿Te gustaron los dibujos de Mislif? ¡Vaya, gracias!

Muy bien, espero que hayan releído aunque sea un poquito del capi pasado y que disfruten este...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 17

"BATALLAS DE ODIOS & AMORES"

Todo estaba preparado: los soldados, aunque nerviosos, eran fuertes, decididos y valientes. Sin embargo, en número quedaban débilmente abajo, pues los orcos y los hombres salvajes de las Tierras Oscuras eran muchísimos más. Tal vez por eso, y a pesar del coraje de los Rohirrim, un miedo los había invadido de pronto.

Para empeorar el momento, corría un inclemente viento desde el norte, rugían terribles truenos en las cercanías, relámpagos estallaban en las montañas del sur y la luna amarillenta les anunciaba que se prepararan para la futura tormenta.

La batalla ya había comenzado. Muchas flechas habían comenzado a silbar cerca de ellos; las espadas ya habían sido desenvainadas, los arcos preparaban más ataques, así como los dardos enemigos, los de Mislif y el hacha siempre útil de Gimli.

Momentos antes de que comenzara definitivamente la batalla Mislif, se había acercado a Legolas y Gimli, quienes estaban de pie mirando el mar de oscuros enemigos.

- Será difícil, ¿no creen?- sonrió nerviosamente.- Al menos no perderé muchos dardos, gracias a la cuerdas que les puse denuevo.

- ¡Al fin podré dar un buen uso a mi hacha!- dijo emocionado el Enano.- ¡Se me fue todo el cansancio que tenía! ¡A rebanar cabezas!

Legolas seguía sin contestar. Parecía molesto.

- ¡¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que luche o no, Legolas!- exclamó de pronto Mislif bastante molesta.- ¡Antes nunca te importó demasiado y ahora te molestas tanto!

- No puedes decir que nunca me ha importado, porque eso demostraría que has perdido la memoria.- replicó Legolas.- Es sólo que...- hizo una pausa y bajó la voz-, ahora es diferente; es demasiado importante.- susurró tan bajo que sólo lo pudo oír la joven. Mislif arqueó las cejas y sintió que las mejillas se le encendían. Hizo como que no había oído, pero el corazón le latía rápidamente.

- Para mí también es importante. No quisiera perderte denuevo.- susurró la joven, tan bajo como pudo, mirando hacia los orcos que se acercaban.- No denuevo...- sus palabras iban dirigidas al fino oído del Elfo, quien las oyó con mucha emoción. Legolas quiso hacer algo, pero sabía que no era el lugar ni la hora.

Si bien se recuerda, anteriormente Legolas se había molestado mucho con la idea de que Mislif saliera a luchar. Al oír aquello, había exclamado:

"- ¡No, nada de eso!

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no? Siempre hemos luchado juntos.- le había reprochado Mislif, interiormente asombrada.

- ¡Pero nunca nos había tocado algo tan terrible y peligroso como esto!- se había defendido Legolas, ligeramente sonrojado.- ¡No dejaremos que te arriesgues así!

- Tiene razón Legolas.- murmuró Aragorn.- Esta no será cualquier batalla que hayamos tenido antes, Mislif. No dejaremos que te arriesgues a perder la vida.

- ¡Yo tampoco quiero que ustedes se arriesguen ahí afuera, mientras yo estoy sentada aquí dentro!- replicó la joven con determinación.- ¡A ustedes los necesitan mucho más en sus tierras y sus propias gentes, que a mí! ¡No me hablen de riesgos, porque para eso ustedes deberían cuidarse mucho más que yo!

- La chiquilla tiene razón.- gruñó Gimli.- Además, no somos quiénes para negarle que haga lo que le plazca.

- No estoy de acuerdo.- había murmurado Legolas, mirando a la joven fijamente.- Pero... Haz lo que quieras. Siempre lo haces."

Desde aquel momento, Legolas y Mislif no se habían hablado, hasta la conversación anterior. Pero sólo eso le bastó al Elfo para sentir, por un lado, una profunda tranquilidad, pues Mislif le había demostrado que ella aún lo amaba; pero, por otro lado, el hecho de tenerla ahí, combatiendo también, lo desesperaba y enojaba.

Aragorn y Éomer habían sacado sus espadas: Andúril y Gúthwinë, respectivamente. Ambos comenzaron a defender una de las puertas que intentaban destruir los orcos. Llegaron con un grupo de hombres y batieron a la mayoría de los orcos de ese sector. Se habían dado vuelta para volver a defender otros puestos, cuando una docena de orcos, que se habían hecho pasar por muertos, se levantaron y los atacaron. Rápidamente, dos de ellos tomaron a Éomer de los talones y lo hicieron caer. La situación habría terminado mal de no haber sido por Gimli, quien blandió su hacha y decapitó a aquellos dos orcos, gritando: "Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-menû!"

Mientras tanto, Legolas en el muro lanzaba muchísimas flechas, la mayoría en blancos mortales para los enemigos. Mislif también atacaba de manera bastante buena. Se notaba que el viaje, desde que había salido de su casa, le había hecho muy bien, pues su técnica era muchas veces mejor. Parecía que sus dardos eran centelleantes rayos de luz que iban y venían, desde las manos de la joven, a los orcos; y de éstos de regreso a ella. El único problema era que Mislif debía estar más cerca que Legolas de los enemigos, pues, aunque sus cuerdas eran largas y buenas, no alcanzaban con mucha fuerza a los orcos esta vez. Así que decidió bajar hacia un muro que estaba justo debajo y que parecía tener problemas.

Miró a ambos lados para buscar la escalera que la llevaría hacia abajo, y la encontró a su derecha. Echó a correr, pero no dio ni dos zancadas, cuando una rápida mano la aferró de un brazo con fuerza y la devolvió, casi haciéndola caer. Una flecha orca le rozó la cara; si no la hubieran detenido, la tendría clavada en la cabeza.

De pronto, se halló siendo aferrada y rodeada por un brazo de Legolas. Mislif abrió mucho los ojos, pero no alcanzó a decir ni una palabra, cuando él ya había juntado sus labios con los de ella. Aunque Mislif hubiera querido, no habría alcanzado a devolverle el beso, porque casi al instante Legolas la soltó y dejó sus pies bien apoyados en el suelo.

- Discúlpame; sé que no debo tomarme estas libertades... Pero esto fue lo que nos faltó momentos atrás, cuando llegaste.- le susurró al oído de la joven. Casi al instante, se dio a la tarea de retomar sus ataques con el arco y las flechas, mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Algunos de los soldados presentes vieron aquella escena, pero se limitaron a arquear las cejas con sorpresa. Mientras que Mislif estuvo aturdida un segundo, pero inmediatamente se echó a correr escaleras abajo, aunque no recuerda bien cómo hizo para no tropezarse en los escalones. Llegó hasta los pies de la escalera y no alcanzó ni a respirar cuando un orco enorme se le abalanzaba.

- ¡Córrete, cerdo!- exclamó lanzándole con fuerza todos sus dardos y matándolo al instante. El orco casi cae encima de ella si no hubiera sido porque alguien alcanzó a empujar a la bestia hacia un lado. Una vez que cayó, Mislif pudo ver a Éomer de pie frente a ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó nervioso.- ¿Seguro que no quieres entrar?

- En tus sueños.- rió Mislif.- Pero estoy bien. No te preocupes. Ya tienes mucho de que estar pendiente como para preocuparte por mí. ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Cuídate!- le gritó Éomer cuando Mislif se alejaba por el muro.

A pesar de que a Mislif no le había influido la perspectiva de luchar en un batalla semejante, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que tal imagen la marcaría para siempre. Nunca, ¡nunca, había visto morir a sus compañeros, y aquello la asustaba un poco. A Gandalf no lo había visto caer, y a Boromir lo vio ya muerto. Por eso, ver a los Rohirrim morir en manos del enemigo, la enfurecía y entristecía en cierta forma. Se dijo que les daría una lección a esas bestias.

La joven llegó hasta un lugar donde un grupo de orcos había puesto recién una escalera de cuerda para subir. Mislif se preparó y se puso justo en frente de la subida. Alrededor habían muchos cadáveres de varios bandos, y se seguían cayendo más. Al cabo de unos segundos un orco robusto subía la escalera, seguido por otros más.

- ¡Buenas noches!- les gritó Mislif riendo irónicamente. El orco levantó su fiera cabeza con sorpresa.- Bienvenidos al Abismo de Helm. Yo soy Mislif, y les quiero informar que el panorama de recorrido no es muy alentador. Todos morirán.- acto seguido comenzó a botar a todos los orcos, desde el que estaba al principio hasta el último, a los pies de la escalera. Cuando todos murieron y los demás escaparon, Mislif sacó su daga y cortó las cuerdas. Se dio vuelta y vio a Gimli riendo atrás.

- ¡Qué graciosa eres, chiquilla!- exclamó sin dejar de reír.- Ya veo por qué todos te extrañábamos.

- ¡Hey, Gimli!- saludó ella.- ¡Llevo quince muertitos! ¿Cómo vas tú?

- Siete, chiquilla...- contestó Gimli dejando de reír.- ¡Nadie me ganará! ¿oíste?

- Eso espero.

- ¿Cómo vas, Maese Legolas?- gritó hacia el Elfo, que estaba arriba.

- ¡Veintidós!- contestó Legolas, sonriendo, mientras lanzaba una flecha.- ¡No...! ¡Ahora son veintitrés!

- ¡No me van a ganar, sólo por ser más altos!- gruñó el Enano, mientras enterraba su hacha en un orco robusto que se acercaba a la cabeza de unos que habían subido por otra escalera.

Las horas pasaban, ora lentas ora rápidas, pero siempre con la tensión, el miedo, la muerte y el dolor que trae la guerra. Los únicos que parecían tomárselo con cierto humor (porque mucho no se podía pedir), eran Gimli, Legolas y Mislif. El peor y más tenso momento fue cuando los orcos lograron entrar como ratas en el Abismo, y Gimli partió a ayudar a cerrar el agujero que habían hecho junto con algunos hombres.

Mislif se sintió realmente cansada antes de que llegara el amanecer. Tenía las manos y los brazos acalambrados, estaba magullada, golpeada y sucia con sangre de orco, mezcladas con la lluvia que había comenzado a caer; y casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Había sido verdad cuando le dijeron que esta no sería una batalla como las demás que antes había vivido. Se pasó una mano por la frente, para limpiarse el sudor y la lluvia (gracias al Cielo había parado de llover), cuando sintió que algo le punzaba con dolor el brazo. Una flecha orca le había herido el brazo, aunque sólo rozándole.

Rápidamente, y dando un furioso grito, sacó su daga y se lanzó al ataque del orco que le había disparado. Saltó el muro hacia abajo y la hoja de la daga centelleó y se enterró justo en la nuca sin casco del orco, con tal fuerza que a Mislif le costó sacarla.

- ¡Juré que me vengaría de todos ustedes, por haberme herido en Minas Moria!- gritó aún furiosa.- ¡Vengan, si se creen tan valientes! ¡No son más que los juguetes del cobarde de Saruman!- una docena de orcos furiosos se lanzaron sobre la joven con sus espadas.- ¡Eso es! ¡Atrévanse a dar un paso más y sus cabezas estarán huyendo detrás de ustedes!

Legolas, que en aquel momento estaba arriba, luchando con su daga también, vio aquella escena y sintió que el corazón se le paraba.

- ¡Mislif!- le gritó aterrado.- ¡No seas necia! ¡Regresa!

Pero Mislif no escuchaba. Sólo la ira la tenía prisionera y no pensaba en retroceder. Los orcos atacaron con la convicción de matarla de inmediato, pero Mislif decapitó a cuatro de ellos, y los demás retrocedieron. Ella misma se sorprendía de la extraña fuerza que le había brotado.

- ¡¿Qué pasa!- gritó la joven.- ¡¿Se asustaron los cerdos de Saruman!

- ¡Calla, chiquilla!- le gritó un orco molesto.- ¿Qué no sabes que somos los guerreros Uruk-hai?

- ¡Qué bien!- gritó Mislif.- ¡Mejor para mí! ¡Acabaré a los grandes Uruk- hai!- se abalanzaron sobre ella y esta vez cinco más murieron. Sólo le quedaban tres más.- Veamos, quedan tres- rió Mislif-: El bobo, el tonto y el estúpido. ¿Quien va a venir primero, ¿o hacemos alguna votación?

Los tres se abalanzaron contra ella. Mislif podría haberlos acabado, tal como hizo con dos de ellos, pero una flecha mató al más grande. La joven se iba a dar vuelta para reprochar a Legolas por meterse en sus asuntos, cuando al volverse vio a Éomer, arco en mano.

- ¿Éomer?- preguntó Mislif desconcertada.- ¿Qué...?

- ¿Todo bien?- le sonrió él.- ¿No te hirieron?

- Eh... Sí... No.- contestó Mislif, aturdida y cansada.

De pronto, se oyó un cuerno que resonó en todo el Abismo, por sobre el rugido de los orcos y los gritos de los hombres. El eco del cuerno no murió, se propagaba por todos lados, de colina en colina.

- ¡Helm!- gritó Éomer.- ¡Helm ha regresado a la guerra! ¡Helm ayuda al Rey Théoden!- y sin más salió corriendo hacia donde provenía el sonido.

Mislif, por su parte, se quedó en aquel lugar unos instantes. Pudo ver cómo los orcos se aterrorizaban, e incluso ella se sintió nerviosa al oír el rugido del cuerno y el clamor de los Rohirrim. La joven subió rápidamente hacia el muro y cuando llegó ahí esperó ver a Legolas, pero no estaba. De repente, pudo verse cómo se habría la Puerta de Helm y que de ahí salían Théoden, Rey de Rohan, Aragorn, Legolas y un grupo de caballeros del Rey, cabalgando y abriéndose paso hacia la Empalizada. Allí se detuvieron, viendo que el paisaje había cambiado sorpresivamente: donde antes habían praderas, ahora estaba repleto de extraños y grandes árboles, desnudos y silenciosos y de ramas enmarañadas. Allí huyeron a esconderse las anteriormente orgullosas huestes de Saruman; ahora parecían un rebaño de ovejas negras y fétidas, que reptaban para poder huir. Mislif sonrió con burla al verlos.

Sobre una loma, apareció un jinete vestido de blanco, montado en un caballo de igual color, al cual los rayos del Sol parecían querer hacer brillar. Detrás de él se oyeron otros cuernos, y un millar de hombres apareció a pie, espada en mano. Resonó otro cuerno desde la torre y los orcos y los hombres salvajes ya no tenían escapatoria. El pánico los dominó y su último y desesperado recurso fue huir hacia la amenazante sombra de los árboles que habían aparecido. Y como está escrito: "Pasaron, gimiendo, bajo la acechante sombra de los árboles; y de esa sombra ninguno volvió a salir."

La Batalla del Abismo de Helm había terminado...

- ¡Cuarenta y dos, chiquilla!- exclamó Gimli con expresión de triunfo.- A Legolas le he ganado por un tanto, ¿y a ti?

Pero Mislif no contestó. Apenas había visto la batalla final se sintió feliz, celebró, pero casi al instante se sintió cansada. Así que se dirigió, atravesando todos los lugares de la guerra, hasta la estancia donde había sido presentada con Théoden, pues recordaba que ahí había unas butacas. Una vez que había llegado, luego de haber visto todos los vestigios de la batalla, se había sentado y casi al instante se había dormido. Cuando Gimli llegó, la vio aún durmiendo.

- ¡Ja! ¡Ja!- rió el Enano.- ¡Chiquilla, te cansaste!

- No la molestes.- dijo la suave voz de Legolas detrás.- Deja que duerma.

- No estoy dormida.- gruñó Mislif despertando.- ¿Cuántos puntos hiciste, gruñón?

- ¡Cuarenta y dos!- respondió Gimli.- ¿Y tú?

- Sólo unos dos menos.- dijo Mislif refregándose un ojo.- ¡Ya era hora que me ganaras en algo!- rió.

- Lo mismo digo.- rió Legolas.

- ¿Y tú, Legolas?- dijo Gimli mirándolo.- ¿Qué has ganado que yo no durante éste viaje?

Legolas, como acto mecánico, miró a Mislif, quien al mirarlo también sintió que se sonrojaba un poco. El Elfo no contestó, pues entró Aragorn y dijo:

- Prepárense, porque iremos a Isengard. Gandalf desea ir a hablar con Saruman. Théoden también irá, y nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás.

- ¡¿Gandalf!- exclamó Mislif, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.- ¡No puede ser que...!

- Sí, sí puede.- sonrió Gimli, señalando con un gesto de cabeza hacia la puerta de la estancia, donde apareció una figura blanca, que relucía: un viejo con larga barba, que Mislif había visto antes.

- ¡Oh, por Elendil, Gandalf!- exclamó Mislif, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.- ¡Viejo loco! ¡Al fin te vuelvo a ver!- corrió a abrazar al mago, sin ninguna vergüenza. Él le respondió, algo cohibido.- ¡¿Cómo es esto posible que...! ¡Gandalf! ¡Aún no lo creo! ¡Pero...! ¡Me alegra tanto verte así de bien! ¡Y de blanco! ¡Qué cambiado estás!

- ¡Chiquilla, querida!- dijo sonriendo, bondadosamente.- Me alegra igualmente verte, y más luego de esta batalla. Se ve claramente que no sólo has crecido y madurado por fuera, y eso me alegra aun más.

- ¡Oh, Gandalf!

Siguieron conversando varias horas, luego almorzaron y descansaron, hasta que Gandalf quiso ir a hablar con Théoden, quien estaba en otra habitación. Aragorn, por acuerdo predeterminado con Legolas, dijo que deseaba hablar con Éomer e invitó a Gimli para acompañarlo. Mislif se estaba levantando para partir también, pero Legolas dijo:

- ¿Puedo hablar unos momentos contigo, Mislif.?

- Eh... Bu... bueno.- contestó la joven nerviosa, recordando lo que se habían dicho en el muro y el beso. Legolas miraba el fuego de la chimenea, como decidiéndose si hablar o no.- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Mislif, tratando de romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado tras las palabras de él.

- Yo... yo quería disculparme contigo...- murmuró el Elfo, sin decidirse por completo a hablar.- Sí... Quería pedirte perdón por tratarte como una niña pequeña e indefensa. Me equivoqué.- dijo mirándola.- Ya sé que casi siempre lo hago, pero tú ya conoces mis motivos. No puedo evitarlo.

- No te preocupes. Creo que estoy comenzando a entenderlo.- contestó ella, sonriendo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no duró mucho, ya que una sombra de tristeza apareció en sus ojos.- Legolas... creo que soy yo la que debería pedirte perdón, no tú...- dijo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó él contrariado.

- ¿No sabes de qué hablo? ¡Soy yo la tonta que te hizo pasar un mal rato por miedo! Soy yo quien decidió alejarse de ti, sin respetar lo que tú podrías... estar sintiendo. Tal vez fue una estupidez...- hizo una pausa, donde su cabeza estuvo gacha.- Fui muy egoísta..., pero no lo hice con mala intención. Eso puedo jurártelo.

- Lo sé. No te preocupes por eso.- contestó Legolas dando un paso hacia la butaca en que se hallaba la joven. Se hincó ante ella y le tomó una mano diciendo: Sé que tus intensiones eran buenas. Tú misma me lo dijiste aquella vez: separarnos era lo mejor que podríamos haber hecho. No puedes decir que fue una estupidez hacerlo, pues estabas pensando en el futuro, que es algo que yo no me había planteado seriamente. Además- sonrió-, me sirvió mucho para darme cuenta de que ya no puedo estar sin ti.

- ¿Qué...?- se le escapó a Mislif, mientras enrojecía.

- Lo que oyes. No dejé de preocuparme por ti toda esta semana, ¡horrible semana!- hizo una pausa. Se levantó y dijo: ¿Por qué decidiste abandonar tu búsqueda de Frodo y Sam? Antes no me preocupé por eso, pues la felicidad de volver a verte era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Después no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello, pero ahora siento una gran curiosidad. Estabas bastante decidida a proteger a los hobbits.

- Y nunca he dejado de estarlo.- replicó la joven, poniéndose de pie también.- Me sigue teniendo preocupada que esa horrible criatura Gollum esté tras ellos. Pero... Volví porque... Es sólo que alguien me ayudó a ver con claridad qué era lo que mi corazón estaba deseando.

- ¿Alguien?- preguntó extrañado.- ¿Quién?

- No importa ahora. Lo que de verdad vale es que regresé sólo porque ese "alguien" que conocí me dijo que tendría que elegir entre perder nuestro tiempo estando separados, o aprovechar esta extraña oportunidad.

- Me alegro que hayas decidido regresar a mi lado.- sonrió Legolas dando unos pasos hacia la joven.- Es infinitamente mejor tenerte así que seguir soñando, en vano, que podía besarte. Esa frialdad tuya casi me mata en Lothlórien. Por eso me sorprendieron bastante tus palabras en el Anduin.

- Sé que debí de haber parecido lunática, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de volver a verte, por eso las dije.- murmuró Mislif dirigiendo su mirada hacia el fuego de la chimenea.- Sin embargo- su rostro se endureció-, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, sólo de haberte causado daño. Tú mismo lo has dicho: esto nos sirvió, pero no como yo hubiera querido.

- No te entiendo.

- Cuando me iba en el bote te dije que no podía soportar el no poder cumplir mi sueño. Parte de él era estar a tu lado, por lo que he regresado; pero hay una parte de ese sueño que aún mi corazón teme, pues no podrá cumplirse. Es lo que más me atormenta, y fue por eso, en gran parte, que decidí alejarme de ti.- lo miró fijamente.- Se trata del miedo y la tristeza que siento de que tengas, tal vez, en algún momento pasar un mal rato por ser yo... ¿cómo decirlo?... Mortal.

- ¿Eso te preocupa? ¿Que yo sufra cuando mueras?- preguntó Legolas arqueando las cejas.- Mislif, no puedo creer que tuvieras semejantes ideas, siendo que en cualquier momento uno de los dos podría morir en esta guerra.

- Lo sé. Y por eso regresé también. Tenemos, por necesidad, que aprovechar cada momento. Si es que...- se detuvo, enrojeciendo.

- ¿Qué?

- Si es que tú aún lo deseas...- balbuceó avergonzada, mirándolo con ojos tímidos.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- rió el Elfo con ternura.- ¡Oh, mi joven dama! ¡No tienes idea de la alegría que me dio el verte llegar anoche!- se acercó y le tomó las manos.- ¡Fue tan increíble! Entonces, lo decidí: no quiero que volvamos a separarnos. Aquel abrazo que nos dimos..., yo no quise que terminara jamás. ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Por supuesto que estoy dispuesto, más que dispuesto, a estar a tu lado siempre!

- Yo... yo también.- sonrió Mislif con los ojos brillándole.- Te extrañé mucho, y el paisaje de los Emyn Muil no me reconfortaba mucho que digamos.- lo miró tímidamente.- Más te extrañaba aún por el hecho de haberme portado tan mal en Lórien. Pero ya no puedo seguir fingiendo frialdad contigo. ¡Se me rompía el corazón cada vez que lo hice!

- Ya no tengas miedo de lo que viene, Mislif.- dijo Legolas abrazándola cálidamente.- Todo estará bien si permanecemos juntos. Sea quien sea el que te envió hacia mí, le estaré infinitamente agradecido por lo que ha hecho.

Mislif con contestó, pues su corazón aún sentía aquella punzada de temor y angustia por el futuro. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que no todo estaría tan bien como dijo Legolas. Tal vez... los problemas estuvieran recién comenzando. Fue por eso que se aferró a él con fuerza.

Legolas sintió ese angustioso abrazo y levantó la mirada de la joven hacia la suya. Vio en los ojos de ella aquel temor, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de interpretarlo mejor, pues Mislif dijo:

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dulce? Sabes bien que odio las muestras de afecto, pero no puedo evitar querer sentirlas de tu parte. ¡Contigo siempre me hallo frente a un abrumador dilema! Y tú pareces disfrutarlo.

- No te negaré que me encanta notar cómo has cambiado en este tiempo.- contestó él sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al decir: Sin embargo, soy yo el que haya en un peor dilema que tú. Me siento demasiado extraño amando a una joven con tanta diferencia de edad. No lo sé... Visto desde fuera es bastante anormal, pero cuando estoy contigo me parece muy natural. Estoy tan a gusto que... no lo sé... me cuesta explicarlo.- sonrió y le acarició dulcemente las mejillas.- Aunque, prefiero no hablar...

- Yo tampoco.- contestó Mislif, acercando su rostro al de él.

Acto seguido, Legolas juntó sus labios con los de ella, y todo volvió a esfumarse, igual que cuando se habían abrazado. Sólo estaban ellos dos; no importaba Sauron ni Saruman ni el Anillo ni los orcos; no importaba nada en absoluto. Sólo existía aquel beso, un beso intenso que parecía no terminar. Mislif fue la primera en alejar unos centímetros su rostro.

- No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ya es hora. Debemos partir.- susurró la joven con cierta tristeza, alzando los ojos hacia Legolas, y se sorprendió bastante al ver que él aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Sonrió y volvió a besarlo con dulzura, esta vez estaban más tranquilos y el beso fue con más confianza.- Legolas- dijo, separándose denuevo-, debemos ir.

- Lo sé.- suspiró él.- Vamos.

Mislif se había acercado a la puerta, pero Legolas, que seguía sin querer abandonar aquel momento, antes de salir de la habitación le tomó un brazo a la joven y la trajo hacia sí, donde volvió a besarla, como una especie de despedida.

- ¿Aún no quieres que lo sepan los demás?- susurró Mislif, al oído de Legolas.

- No lo sé.- contestó él pensativamente.- ¿Qué dices tú?

- No diremos nada, ¿bien? Dejaremos que lo adivinen.- sonrió la joven con picardía, guiñándole un ojo.

- Muy bien.- asintió Legolas y juntos salieron hasta reunirse con Gandalf, Théoden, Aragorn, Éomer, algunos Rohirrim, y Gimli.

- ¡Cuánto tardaron!- rió éste último con ironía.- ¿Conversaban? ¡Quién sabe que estarían haciendo!

- ¿Qué crees, gruñón?- rió a su vez Mislif.- ¡Vamos, adivina! ¿O es que ésta victoria se te subió a tu enorme cabezota? ¡Adivina, para que no pensemos que sólo eres bueno con la bocota!

- ¿Me estás dando un reto, chiquilla?- replicó Gimli.

- Claro. No pretenderás que te cuente, ¿o sí?- se mofó Mislif, poniendo una voz estúpida. Entonces, comenzaron una pequeña batalla, de esas que hacían antes de separarse en Parth Galen, y que entretuvo a los presentes.- ¿Lo ves?- rió Mislif, una vez que le había ganado a Gimli, aunque había hecho algunas trampas.- ¡El Enano gruñón sólo es bueno con la bocota!- dijo poniéndole un pie encima de la espalda.

- ¡Cállate, chiquilla! Ya verás...- gruñó Gimli levantándose. Intentó perseguirla, pero Legolas se puso delante de Mislif.

- Guarda tus fuerzas, Gimli.- dijo sonriendo.- Ya te ganó.

Mislif le sonrió, y luego se acercó hacia donde estaba Gandalf. Comenzó a conversar con el mago, pues aún no podía creer tan glorioso y sorprendente reencuentro. Mientras tanto, Aragorn se acercó a Legolas y dijo:

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí.- contestó Legolas sin poder quitar aquella sonrisa de su cara.- Gracias por habernos dejado solos.

- De todas maneras, Gimli salió de la habitación con el mismo propósito que yo.- dijo Aragorn sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.- No hubo necesidad de inventar una excusa.- Aragorn hizo una pausa, dudando si hablar o no.- Legolas- dijo al fin-, hay algo que debes tener en cuenta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el Elfo.

- Mislif...- murmuró el Montaraz mirando hacia donde estaba la joven, conversando con Gandalf y Éomer. Aragorn detuvo su mirada en éste último.- Tú ya no eres el único que ve a Mislif con esos ojos.

- ¿Te refieres a...?

- A Éomer.- completó Aragorn mirando al Elfo.- Apenas la vio no ha dejado de preguntarme, cada vez que ha podido, sobre ella. Me parece un gesto extraño de falta de disimulación.

- Pero Mislif no lo tomará en cuenta.- dijo Legolas decididamente, mirando a Éomer.

- Sé que no.- respondió Aragorn.- Pero Éomer no sabe lo de ustedes, y creo que está viendo a Mislif como una mujer libre, por así decirlo. Creo que... lo mejor sería decirle la verdad.

- No tengo por qué hacerlo, Aragorn.- objetó Legolas.- Aún no ha demostrado ni le ha dicho algo así a ella.

- Pero tal vez lo haga. Sólo te digo esto para que estés al tanto, amigo mío. Pero la decisión está en tus manos. Lo mejor será que Mislif no se entere, pues si eso pasa se comportará de manera nerviosa, estará a la defensiva, y tal vez lo rechace. Ya sabes cómo es de "suave" para decir las cosas a veces.

- Muy bien. Gracias, Aragorn.- dijo Legolas mirando alternativamente a Mislif y luego a Éomer, quienes conversaban en aquel momento.- Lo tendré presente.

Al fin decidieron partir, una vez que estuvo todo preparado. Todos irían cabalgando hacia Isengard. Aragorn lo haría en Hasufel, Legolas y Gimli en Arod; Mislif en Eäros, Gandalf en Sombragrís; Théoden en Crinblanca. Dejaron atrás el Abismo de Helm, y con eso el escenario de tan cruel y sangrienta batalla.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··. .··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

¡¿Querían besho! ¡Tuvieron besho! Espero que se hayan conformado. Jojojo. En otro aspecto... ¡Casi lloro! ¡Snif! ¡Al fin la testaruda de Mislif dejó su frialdad de lado! Tengo una reunión con Gildor hoy, para pagarle por su participación en esta historia, y estoy pensando recompensarlo por toda su ayuda, que hizo que Mislif se decidiera. Pero como los problemas nunca vienen solos, esta batalla trajo un problemilla consigo: el flechazo de Éomer. ¡Apuesto a que pocos pensaron que pasaría esto! Ni yo sé qué pasará ahora... (en realidad, nunca lo sé, porque lo que escribo me nace en el momento. Aunque tal vez... podría llegar cierto maiar tuerto y llevarse a Mislif a su casita, que es una gran torre negra, y cumplir así el sueño de Dernix. Jijiji )

Bueno, espero que este capi les haya gustado, aunque a mí se me hizo algo cortito. Pero me divertí bastante con los diálogos de Mislif con Gimli y los orcos. Aunque... tal vez sea un poco ridículo que una persona se ría se sus propios chistes... ... ¬¬... ¡No me importa! Je, je, je. Okiles, espero sus reviewsss, lindosss reviewsss, tesssoros de Misssao. ¡Nos vemosss! x Y... ¡sí, lo diré, no olviden visitar nuestro querido hogar, refugio, o lo que sea, WebSite (LaEstrelladelNorte.tk).

P.D. Quiero invitarlos a que lean "Las Aventuras de Hasym" en nuestro amado WebSite. De verdad, espero que lo disfruten mucho, porque lo he estado haciendo con cariño. 


	18. Hacia Isengard

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

¡Holitas a todos! Espero que estén muy bien y discúlpenme por la espera. Bueno, bueno, después de tanta azúcar, miel, manjar y cosas dulces del capítulo anterior, tengo el agrado y honor de mostrarles este nuevo capi. Su título es una especie de juegos de palabras, de sonidos de palabras mejor dicho. Ahora, antes de agradecer sus reviews de siempre, quiero contarles que el próximo capi (no este) será el que les hablé, que tiene dos partes y será laaaaaaaargo..., ya les explicaré por qué. Y ahora... ¡a contestar los preciosssos reviewsss!

LegolasMirkwood: No llores, amigo mío, porque si no, no podrás leer este capi... Jojojo. Bueno, gracias por perdonarme y espero que te guste este capi, porque tiene cosillas para que te comas las uñas (te conozco, por eso lo sé).

Eärwen O-Ren Ishii: Me alegra no ser al única que se ríe de sus propios chistes, es un consuelo... Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, en especial lo de Gimli y Mislif, porque lo hice pensando en ti, en Dernix y en Yadhy. Bueno, y si quieres saber sobre el triángulillo Éomer-Mislif-Legolas, sólo lee este capi. Jojojo

Cass Metallium¿Así que fue un capi soberbio? Mmm... sí, tal vez sí, pero espero que también te guste este, porque sé que habrán partes que te gustarán. ;)

Candy Bloom¿"Qué Pikachu"? S... Nunca había escuchado (o leido) eso. Jejeje, pero me alegra que te haya gustado este capi y el que leerás también.

-Ëarwen-: Gracias, gracias, gracias... Lo sé... Jojojo¿se e hizo cortito? Y eso que era algo largo... Mmm... Jejeje¿no me digas que babeaste tu pantalla del pc? Ojojo, gracias por tus palabras con respecto a la redacción de los momentos pink de este fic, me esfuerzo, créanme. Okiles, espero que te guste este capi y que sigas colaborando con nuestro amado website.

Kmila: Jejeje, Mislif dice que gracias por tus palabras de orgullo y se alegra que haya alguien más que la comprenda. Sí, sí, lo sé, Legolas es pechocho. Bueno, ojalá que te guste este capi también.

Katita Okidoki: Eeeh... ¿tengo que responder a todas las preguntas...? Es que... pues... Yo... Sí, Hasym... ¿Las vacas...? Yo... Bueno... ¿Gildor...? Eeeh..., espero que disfrutes mucho este capi y que sigamos colaborando con nuestro amado website. Jejeje

Dernix¡Amiga de orégano! Sí, sí, pensé en ti en las escenas de Gimli, porque supuse que pondrías algún comentario de ellos. Con respecto a lo de Gildor, bueno, ya verás... Y lo del nuevo triángulo está ante tus ojos, solo lee (y espero que te guste)

Yuna Aoki¿Tú querer más beshos? Pues sólo tener que leer este capi new. No te preocupes por lo de los reviewsss... más vale tarde que nunca, ese es mi lema. XD

Lórien Potter: Bueno, bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, amiga, y ojalá este también. Pero si quieres saber lo del triángulo y de Gimli, debes ver la pantalla de tu pc y leer. Jojojo...

Gary Lupin: Sí, sí, lo sé, fue muy rosa, pero ¡vivo con eso y me gusta! Bueno, espero que te guste este capi y que me dejes un review a pesar de tu pesado y cruel oficio. XD

Lady-Eloane¿Te daba flojera¡¿Flojera...¡Snif...¡Buaaaaa...! (Misao se desploma a llorar sobre la mesa, y con la cabeza en el teclado para a escribir sklfjsklfjpoweir'w3403rfc3p´R H0T04 3W0...) Oh, perdón, perdón... Pero bueno..., gracias por tu review y ojalá que te guste este capi.

Okiles, ya sin más (me dejo de molestarlos), les presento este...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 18

"HACIA ISENGARD"

- Buenas noches, joven dama.- se despidió él, dándole un dulce beso.- Descansa.

- Tú también. Buenas noches.- sonrió ella acariciándole el rostro.

Théoden con su escolta de caballeros y Gandalf y sus compañeros se habían detenido a descansar, luego de cabalgar varias horas, en dirección a Isengard. En aquel momento habían levantado un campamento cerca del lecho del Río Isen. Para el Rey fue levantada una tienda, mientras que los demás durmieron en la hierba; aunque a los miembros de la Compañía del Anillo no les importó en lo más mínimo.

Mislif, como algunos otros, fue de los que no pudo dormir. Había una extraña tensión en el aire. Estaba pesado y se podría asegurar que aquello provenía de los árboles del extraño bosque que había aparecido aquella mañana cerca del Abismo de Helm y del Folde Oeste de Rohan.

Unos centinelas prendieron unas fogatas, y se dispusieron a hacer su guardia. Mientras que Mislif, en silencio, porque no quería ser vista ni oída, se levantó de su apartada "cama" y fue a caminar por el lugar, sin alejarse mucho. Un centinela la vio, y ella tuvo que explicarle que sólo deseaba caminar; así que el hombre le dijo que bien, pero que no se alejara mucho.

- Como si quisiera perderme tan cerca de Isengard.- dijo la joven en voz baja, mientras se alejaba entre la hierba.

Llegó hasta unos árboles, y decidió sentarse, para pensar, en un tronco caído. ¡Todo era tan extraño! Tanto, que casi le costaba creerlo. Le era tan extraño, y la fuerza de la costumbre aún no se doblegaba a tomar como normal el hecho de que Legolas podía acercársele y besarla en cualquier momento. Mislif aún se ruborizaba cuando aquello pasaba y se sentía nerviosa, como cuando lo había conocido. Recordando... ¿hace cuánto se conocían? Varios meses..., pero no podía contarlos. ¡El tiempo había pasado tan extrañamente! La joven recordó cuando Hasym le había presentado a Legolas. ¡Se veían tan lejanos aquellos días en que Mislif sólo deseaba viajar por viajar! Nada de preocupaciones ajenas a ella, sólo no volver pronto a Pueblo Gris. En cambio, ahora se hallaba metida en una guerra que prácticamente no tenía qué ver con ella. Pero Mislif sabía muy bien que no podía decir algo así, puesto que también estaba luchando por proteger a Pueblo Gris. ¡Si supieran aquellas mujeres, que rumoreaban sobre Mislif, y cuchicheaban cualquier "anormalidad" en el comportamiento de una señorita con su madre, lo que estaba haciendo Mislif por ellas, se les habría caído el pelo! Le deberían más que la vida.

Mislif sonrió en la oscuridad pensando que si algún día volvía a Pueblo Gris, les sacaría todo aquello en cara¡y pobre de la que dijera que no le importaba! Aunque antes, claro, tendría que salir de los castigos de su madre y escuchar todos los sermones que ella le daría por abandonarla y dar de que hablar.

Ahora que lo pensaba¡sólo le había escrito una mísera carta a su madre! No, en realidad eran dos. Una no decía absolutamente nada, sólo "Voy y vuelvo. Mislif". La otra se la había enviado con Oliv, desde Rivendel, pero como Mislif no era buena escribiendo, había puesto:

"Madre:

Saldré de viaje con un grupo de compañeros hacia Mordor, creo. No sé cuándo ni cómo volveré, pero no te preocupes por mí. Cuídate.

Tu hija,

Mislif."

Analizando... era una carta muy pobre, y que no calmaría para nada los nervios de su madre. ¿Cómo¡cómo, se le había ocurrido poner "hacia Mordor"? Y lo más probable era que Oliv le hubiera comentado la razón, el Anillo, y que más encima viajaba sólo con hombres. Ya se imaginaba Mislif a su madre: histérica, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra; renegándole al Cielo por haberle dado aquella hija tan idéntica a su padre Musolf; y... ¡con una cana verde!

En la oscuridad, Mislif se echó a reír, imaginándose aquella nueva imagen en la cabellera de su madre. De pronto, oyó pasos detrás suyo. Miró hacia atrás y descubrió a Éomer de pie.

- Buenas noches.- saludó el hombre.- ¿No piensas dormir, Mislif?

- No.- contestó ella, sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa. ¿Por qué? Fijándose bien, había algo en las miradas que Éomer le dirigía. No algo malo, todo lo contrario, pero no podía definirlo aún.- No tengo sueño.- agregó.- ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco.- contestó Éomer.- Éste aire me pesa bastante como para poder hacerlo.

- Te entiendo. Me pasa igual.

- ¿De qué reías?- preguntó Éomer sonriendo.- ¿Recordabas algo?

- En parte.- contestó la joven sonriendo, recordando nuevamente aquella imagen.- Estaba pensando en mi madre e imaginando lo que me hará cuando regrese a casa. ¡Estará enfurecida!

- ¿No estaba de acuerdo con que salieras de casa?- preguntó Éomer sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Estar de acuerdo!- exclamó Mislif.- ¡Por Elendil, no! Se podría decir que me escapé de Pueblo Gris.

- ¿Pueblo Gris¿Vienes de aquel lugar que, por lo que he oído, está infestado de trasgos y orcos de las montañas?

- ¿Y tú acaso no eres de un reino por el cual los orcos andan corriendo libremente por sus tierras?- replicó Mislif algo molesta.

- Aquellos que osaron a hacer eso, joven dama, los matamos. No dejamos que algo así ocurra en Rohan.

- Asimismo como nosotros. Pueblo Gris es un lugar muy tranquilo, a los pies de las Montañas Grises, y junto al Río Gris. De ahí su nombre. Estuvo en algún momento así, con orcos y trasgos, pero tenemos buenos guerreros entre nosotros. Ahora es un lugar apacible, tal vez hasta monótono, pero para descansar es excelente. Cuando regrese, si lo hago, dormiré larga y plácidamente días bajo mi árbol favorito. Aunque para mí, Pueblo Gris era un lugar horriblemente aburrido, comparado a los lugares que mi padre me relataba de sus viajes.

- Tal vez cualquier lugar a la larga sea aburrido, si no se sale de ahí¿no crees?- opinó Éomer.

- Tienes razón.- murmuró Mislif mirando hacia abajo. Estuvo pensando en todos los lugares que había visitado, y pensaba si alguno de ellos sería aburrido a la larga. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Éomer llevaba un buen rato mirándola, y le preguntó¿Pasa algo?

- N- no... No es nada...- susurró el hombre.- Sólo... - Mislif sintió un escalofrío al sentir cómo la mano de Éomer rozaba la suya, que estaba apoyada en el tronco.

- Creo que me iré a dormir.- dijo Mislif levantándose de un salto. Tenía los ojos ligeramente más abiertos y estaba muy nerviosa.- Buenas noches.- murmuró mientras salía corriendo en dirección al campamento. Había avanzado unos cuantos metros, dejando atrás a Éomer, cuando casi chocó de frente con alguien. Resultó ser Legolas, y, sin quererlo, Mislif se ruborizó, sintiéndose aun más nerviosa. Miró hacia atrás, como acto mecánico y sin atinar a decir otra cosa dijo¡Legolas¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte.- contestó él sorprendido.- Un centinela me dijo que estabas aquí y...- la miró fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Te pasó algo?- preguntó ceñudo.

- ¿Pasarme algo?- exclamó Mislif más nerviosa.- N- no... ¿Por qué?

- ¿Con quién estabas?- preguntó Legolas, dejando a la joven de una pieza, y mirando de donde había venido.

- C- con... con Éomer.- contestó Mislif.- Llegó porque tampoco podía dormir, y estuvimos conversando.

- Mmm...- resopló Legolas molesto, sin creerle del todo.- Muy bien.- dijo dando media vuelta para volver al campamento.

- ¿Por qué te vas?- le preguntó Mislif, pensando si se había enojado.

- Sólo vine a ver si estabas bien.- murmuró el Elfo, sin volverse a mirarla.- Ya veo que sí.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la joven asustándose, pero luego su miedo se convirtió en ternura.- Legolas... ¿estás celoso?

- Claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo si no has hecho algo malo?- miró de reojo a Mislif.- Espero no equivocarme.

- Sabes que nunca lo haría.- replicó ella.- No tengo por qué ni necesito hacerlo.- Legolas seguía sin mirarla y el silencio se había hecho incómodo. Mislif comenzó a enojarse y exclamó.- ¡Ay, cómo puedes ser tan odioso¡Vete, si quieres, pero no esperes a que vaya a darte explicaciones de algo que no he hecho!- Legolas no se movió.- ¡Haz lo que quieras!- gritó Mislif dando unos pasos hacia el campamento.- ¡No te molestes¡Yo me iré!- dicho esto, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, tan enojada, que sus pasos eran pesados sobre la hierba misma.

Legolas sonrió a su pesar, porque seguía desconfiando de que Éomer hubiera querido sólo conversar con ella, a solas. Pero no podía desconfiar de la palabra de Mislif, cuando ella se había enojado tanto. No había querido aceptar que estaba celoso, pero lo había estado, y tal vez demasiado. Más aún después de la conversación que había sostenido con Aragorn sobre Éomer.

El Elfo quiso arreglar la situación, y siguió a la joven hacia el campamento. Corrió para alcanzarla, y la encontró justo antes de que ella dejara atrás los árboles en que estaban. La tomó de un brazo, como solía hacerlo, y la trajo hacia sí.

- ¡Suéltame!- gruñó Mislif.- ¡Te daré una patada si no lo haces!

- Patéame, si quieres- sonrió Legolas-, pero no te soltaré.

- ¡Qué odioso eres!- gruñó Mislif, más tranquila.- Muy bien. Te patearé.

- Atrévete. Hazlo, si puedes soltarte de mis brazos.- dijo el Elfo. La miró sonriendo y Mislif le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Prefiero rendirme, entonces- dijo la joven-, y quedarme así.

- Yo opto por lo mismo.- dijo Legolas. La miró fijamente, sujetando el rostro de la joven con sus manos.- ¡Oh, Mislif¡Lo acepto: estaba celoso! Pero no puedes decirme que no tenía motivos.

- Yo no hice absolutamente nada malo.- replicó Mislif.- No sé cómo puedes dudar de mí.

- No dudo de ti, sino de los demás. Mislif, no puedes decirme que no pasó nada, porque estarías mintiendo. Estás en desventaja en eso. Te conozco demasiado.

- Está bien.- aceptó la joven bajando la mirada, y soltándose de los brazos de Legolas, quien, al oír que tenía la razón, pensó lo peor un segundo.- Aunque ni siquiera entiendo muy bien si fue verdad o no.- murmuró Mislif.- Fue tan extraño, y tal vez yo esté en un error. Bueno... pasó que...

- ¡Despierten todos!- se oyó un grito desde el campamento.- ¡Algo extraño está ocurriendo¡Hay algo...!

- ¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó Mislif, dando unos pasos hacia el campamento, donde se comenzaba a oír un gran alboroto.- ¡Vamos, Legolas!

- ¡Algo se acerca!- gritó el Elfo mirando hacia el sur. Luego siguió a la joven.

Mislif llegó hasta el campamento y vio en muchos una cara de espanto. Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli y Théoden estaban juntos de pie mirando hacia atrás; Éomer también se hallaba ahí. Entonces, Mislif lo vio: una especie de nube negra se acercaba¡a ras de suelo! Desde ambas orillas del Río Isen se acercaba hacia ellos, e iba hacia el norte. Legolas llegó al lado de Mislif y juntos oyeron el grito de Gandalf que decía a todos:

- ¡Quédense donde están¡No desenvainen las armas¡Esperen, y pasará de largo!

Una espesa, negra y amenazante neblina los rodeó. La oscuridad era tal que Mislif no podía ni siquiera ver a Legolas, quien, al verla asustada, la abrazó. Mislif no podía hablar y se acercó más a él. Parecía como una especie callejón estrecho de sombras. Oían voces, murmullos y gemidos y un interminable suspiro susurrante; la tierra temblaba debajo, lo que hizo que se asustaran aun más.

Al fin, y luego de lo que pareció eternas horas, la oscuridad se disipó y aquellos extraños susurros se desvanecieron rumbo a las montañas. Luego se enterarían que, allá lejos al sur en Cuernavilla, los cadáveres de los orcos y los árboles misteriosos habían desaparecido; y en el suelo grandes pies habían pisoteado el lugar, en dirección a Fangorn.

- Al fin se fue.- suspiró Mislif, mirando nuevamente el bello rostro de Legolas.- ¡Qué bueno que estabas aquí! Casi me desmayé.

- No lo creo.- sonrió él.- ¿Cómo Mislif hija de Musolf iba a desmayarse por una nubecita negra?

- Tienes razón. Buen punto.- sonrió Mislif, aun sin separarse de él.- Debe ser porque me siento algo extraña estos días y...- Mislif volteó la cara, para mirar hacia el campamento, y descubrió que muchos de los presentes los miraban. La joven pudo ver también a Éomer mirándolos. Se separaron rápidamente y Legolas se dirigió hacia donde estaba Aragorn. Mislif, por su parte, se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, mientras sentía cómo enrojecía al ver a algunos Hombres de Rohan que todavía la miraban.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Éomer, acercándose tímidamente.

- No sé por qué no habría de estarlo.- contestó Mislif algo nerviosa y hablando rápido. No sabía por qué actuaba así.- Fue sólo una... una nube negra.

- Sí. Es verdad.- dijo él.- Pero, si no hubiera estado Gandalf, habríamos sacado las armas¡y sabe Eorl qué hubiera sucedido!

- Míralo.- decía Legolas a Aragorn, refiriéndose a Éomer.- Algo pasó con Mislif en el bosque. Cuando llegué a su lado, venía corriendo bastante nerviosa. Me dijo que no había pasado nada grave, porque ni siquiera ella sabía si lo que había ocurrido era real.

- Dudo que haya sido algo grave.- opinó Aragorn.- De haber sido así, Mislif lo habría dejado como si quinientos orcos lo hubieran pisoteado.

- Tal vez.- dijo Legolas, sin poder evitar sonreír.- Pero...- su sonrisa se esfumó- sólo espero que no siga. No sé qué haré.

- Ya te lo dije. Habla con él o trata de que Mislif te diga lo que hizo.

- Me lo estaba diciendo cuando oímos el grito de los centinelas.- dijo Legolas.- Discutimos por eso mismo, y no creo que me lo quiera decir denuevo. Yo confío en ella, Aragorn, pero no puedo evitar ponerme... pues, celoso.

- Cualquiera lo estaría.- sonrió el Montaraz, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.- Ahora que lo pienso... Mislif, desde que llegó, ha estado llena de secretos.

- ¿Secretos?- preguntó extrañado Legolas.- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando llegó al Abismo de Helm y nos relató su historia, se guardó muchas cosas.- miró a la joven, quien conversaba con Gimli.- Por ejemplo- siguió-¿a qué se refería con "tuve un pequeño percance en los Emyn Muil"? Recuerda que tú mismo sentiste que algo malo le había ocurrido.

- Sí.

- También¿a quién conoció ahí¿qué le dijo esa persona para hacerla venir aquí¿de dónde sacó a Eäros¿cómo se enteró de la batalla¿cómo supo llegar al Abismo de Helm? Son algunas preguntas que me he planteado.

- A mí me dijo algo sobre esa persona. "Regresé sólo porque ese "alguien" que conocí me dijo que tendría que elegir entre perder nuestro tiempo estando separados, o aprovechar esta extraña oportunidad." Sólo eso. No sé nada más.

- Te dejo a ti la tarea de averiguarlo.- dijo Aragorn.- Si quieres, me puedes contar luego.

A la mañana siguiente, se pusieron en marcha nuevamente. Avanzaban lentamente por una carretera gris, ancha y bien cuidada. Podía ver pálidamente, a través de una espesa niebla, que a la izquierda se alzaban las montañas. Habían penetrado en Narn Curunir, o el Valle del Mago. A pesar de que aquel lugar había sido bello, verde y alegre, el valle era ahora un sitio triste, seco y obviamente destruido por manos insensibles y crueles.

Mislif, quien cabalgaba a la derecha de Gandalf, miró aquel paisaje con ojos tristes, mezclados con rabia.

- Gandalf- dijo mirando alrededor-¿esto fue hecho por el desgraciado de Saruman?

- Sí, joven Mislif.- contestó el mago con pesadumbre.- Ya perdió la moral y la locura lo domina a su voluntad.

- Bastante trastocado debe de estar para hacer una cosa así.- gruñó la joven.- ¿Qué esperan estos imbéciles hacer con la Tierra Media!- exclamó de pronto.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Gandalf.

- Imagínate esto: Frodo no logra su Misión, y el Anillo cae en manos de Sauron. ¿Cuál es la idea de progreso que tienen Saruman y Sauron¿Destruirlo todo y dejar sólo rocas y cenizas? No logro comprender los propósitos de estos idiotas.

- No sabría contestarte con seguridad a todas estas preguntas.- dijo el mago.

- Tú casi nunca contestas a las preguntas.- sonrió Mislif.- Siempre eres tan misterioso.

- Todos me han repetido eso hasta el cansancio...- suspiró Gandalf.

- Joven dama- dijo Théoden, quien iba a la izquierda del mago-¿de dónde sacó a esa noble yegua?

- ¿A Eäros?- preguntó Mislif mirando hacia la cabeza del animal. Aragorn, que estaba un poco más atrás, le hizo una señal a Legolas de escuchar lo que Mislif diría.- Me la dio un amigo, un amigo que conocí en los Emyn Muil.- dijo la joven.

- ¿Un amigo¿En los Emyn Muil?- gruñó Gandalf.- ¡Qué extraño que alguien vaya por esos lugares regalando caballos!

- Muy extraño¿verdad?- sonrió Mislif.- Se me hizo muy curioso haberlo conocido ahí. Sin embargo, resultó ser una muy buena persona, y asimismo lo es Eäros.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Por qué pregunta, Rey Théoden?

- Porque Eäros tiene las cualidades físicas y únicas de los Mearas.- contestó el Rey.

- Si se me permite excusarme por mi ignorancia, preguntaré¿Cuáles son los Mearas?- dijo Mislif algo avergonzada.- Nunca oí de ellos, eso creo...- se tomó la barbilla mientras recordaba.- Mearas, Mearas... ¿no son esos caballos que, se dice, descienden de Nahar, el enorme corcel de Oromë el Cazador?

- Si eso es ignorancia... ¿dónde quedo yo!- exclamó riendo Gimli.

- Tiene mucha razón, joven Mislif.- rió Théoden.- Eäros tiene muchas cualidades dignas de un descendiente de ellos.

- Sombragrís parece tenerle mucho cariño.- comentó Gandalf.- Es normal que los demás caballos le tengan respeto, pero Eäros parece tenerle un cariño especial también.

- Tal vez sea una de las crías de Sombragrís¿quién sabe?- dijo Éomer.- Como solía ir y venir a su antojo, igual que Mithrandir, probablemente tendrá una desconocida, pero respetable, vida familiar.

- ¿Qué insinuas...?- murmuró Gandalf de manera suspicaz.

- Quien aceptó dejármela me dijo que la había encontrado a orillas del Mar, cerca del Golfo de Lhûn.- comentó Mislif.- De ahí viene su nombre: Rocío de Mar.

- ¿Por qué dices "quien aceptó dejármela"?- preguntó Gimli.- ¿Es que acaso le pediste de rodillas que te la regalara, chiquilla?

- ¡No, gruñón!- contestó Mislif.- Yo no tenía intención de pedirle un favor así, y menos cuando él me había demostrado tenerle mucho cariño a Eäros. Pero dijo que ella me acompañaría, pues había sido ella misma quien había decidido llevarme. Eso fue sólo porque fui la primera persona que logró subirse a su lomo, cuando...- se detuvo en seco abriendo mucho los ojos. ¡Casi se le había salido lo de su "percance" en los Emyn Muil! Decidió arreglar la situación, y rápidamente dijo: Resumiendo: tuvo que dejármela, porque yo fui la primera persona que logró subirse a su lomo.

Aragorn miró a Legolas arqueando las cejas, y el Elfo hizo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, entendiendo a qué se refería el Montaraz con los "secretos" de Mislif.

Los viajeros habían llegado a una calle ancha, cuyo suelo estaba pavimentado con regulares piedras dispuestas con habilidad. A un lado del camino se alzaba una elevada columna negra de piedra, que tenía en la punta una especie de Mano Blanca, cuyos dedos apuntaban hacia el Norte. Mislif, al ver aquella señal, recordó de pronto algo muy importante.

- ¡Oh, Gandalf!- exclamó.- ¡Lo había olvidado por completo¿Dónde están y qué pasó con Merry y Pippin?

- Ya lo verás, Mislif.- contestó el mago sonriendo débilmente.

- ¡Pero...!

- A nosotros nos dejó casi igual de intrigados, chiquilla.- gruñó Gimli.- Sólo dijo que un tal Bérbol... o Bir...

- Bárbol.- corrigió Aragorn.

- ¡Eso!- exclamó el Enano.- Nos dijo que un tal Bárbol los cuidaba ahora.

- Eso me tranquiliza un poco.- suspiró Mislif.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Isengard, señores... y señorita! Somos los guardianes de la puerta. Meriadoc, hijo de Saradoc es mi nombre; y mi compañero desgraciadamente vencido por el cansancio es Peregrin, hijo de Paladin, de la casa de Tuk. Lejos de aquí, en el norte, queda nuestro hogar. El Señor Saruman está en el castillo; pero en este momento ha de estar encerrado con un tal Lengua de Serpiente, pues de otro modo habría salido sin duda a dar la bienvenida a huéspedes tan honorables.

- ¡Sin duda!- rió Gandalf.- ¿Y fue Saruman quien te ordenó que custodiaras las puertas destruidas, y que atendieras a los visitantes, entre plato y plato?

- No, mi buen señor, eso se le olvidó.- contestó Merry con aire solemne.- Ha estado muy ocupado. Nuestras órdenes las hemos recibido de Bárbol, quien se ha hecho cargo del gobierno de Isengard. Fue él quien me ordenó que diera la bienvenida al Señor de Rohan con las palabras apropiadas. He hecho cuanto he podido.

- ¿Y ni una palabra para nosotros, tus compañeros¿Para Legolas, para la chiquilla o para mí?- gritó Gimli sin poder contenerse más.

- ¡Así de relajados están los muy descarados!- gruñó Mislif.- ¡Nos deberán una grande!

- ¡Bribones, amigos desleales, cabezas lanudas y para lanosas¡A buena cacería nos mandaron!- seguía gruñendo el Enano.- ¡Doscientas leguas a través de pantanos y bosques, batallas y muertes, detrás de ustedes!

- ¡De lo primero me libré, pero de todas maneras estoy...¡Ni siquiera sé cómo estoy!- gruñó Mislif.

- Y los encontramos aquí, banqueteando y descansando... ¡y hasta fumando!- siguió Gimli.- ¡Fumando¿Dónde han conseguido la hierba, villanos¡Por el martillo y las tenazas¡Estoy tan dividido entre la rabia y la alegría que si no reviento será un verdadero milagro!

- Tú hablas por mí, Gimli.- rió Legolas.- Aunque ante todo yo preferiría saber dónde consiguieron el vino.

- Una cosa no han aprendido en su cacería, y es ser más despiertos.- dijo Pippin abriendo un ojo, pues había estado durmiendo.- Nos encuentran aquí, sentados y victoriosos en un campo de batalla, en medio del botín de los ejércitos¿y se preguntan cómo hemos procurado una bien merecida recompensa?

- ¿Bien merecida?- replicó Gimli.- ¡Eso sí que no lo puedo creer!- sus palabras hicieron reír a sus compañeros y a los jinetes.

Los viajeros habían entrado en el círculo de Isengard, encontrándose con un enorme desastre. Las grandes puertas de la entrada habían sido destruidas y sacadas de sus goznes, habían rocas y piedras por doquier, la mayoría resquebrajadas y esparcidas por los alrededores. Más adentro todo rebosaba en agua y parecía un caldero gigante, pues humos y vapores no cesaban de elevarse desde el suelo, y una gran cantidad de cosas flotaban en el agua. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo aquel impactante destrozo, la Torre de Orthanc se alzaba alta e imponente, con su común oscuridad, y parecía una isla.

Mislif, al verla, se acordó de Hasym, aquel mago que había sido amigo de su padre y actualmente lo era suyo. Recordó que Hasym, antes de partir del Bosque Negro meses atrás, le había comentado que se dirigiría hacia Orthanc en compañía de Radagast el Pardo. Visiblemente, el panorama era reciente, pero¿cómo habría sido Isengard y Orthanc antes de todo aquello? Y¿le creería Hasym si ella le contara lo que veían sus ojos?

Todos se dieron cuenta de que el poder de Saruman había caído, pero no llegaba el entendimiento a sus mentes de cómo, a excepción de Gandalf, Merry y Pippin, que ya lo sabían. A estos últimos los habían encontrado sentados en una roca, muy relajados, en medio del desolador paisaje; y contrastaban enormemente con lo demás.

Merry le dijo a Gandalf que más al norte, dentro del círculo de Isengard, los estaba esperando Bárbol, el Viejo Ent. Así que el Mago, Théoden y sus jinetes se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar, pero Aragorn, Mislif, Legolas y Gimli se quedaron en compañía de los hobbits. Dejaron a sus respectivos caballos en libertad momentánea, conversaron unos minutos y luego Merry y Pippin los dirigieron a una espaciosa sala de piedra, pues algunos ya deseaban comer y sería mejor oír la historia de los hobbits con el estómago lleno. La sala, que obviamente era para Humanos y no para orcos, como creyó Gimli, era iluminada y calentada por una chimenea de fuego, y cerca de ella había una larga mesa. Aragorn se sentó a un extremo, a su lado Gimli y frente a ellos Legolas y Mislif. Merry y Pippin, al cabo de unos minutos regresaron a la sala cargados de platos, tazas, fuentones, cuchillos y una gran cantidad de alimentos variados.

- ¡Esto está mucho mejor!- sonrió Mislif.- Ya extrañaba sentarme a una mesa y comer a gusto.

- ¡Y fumar, chiquilla!- sonrió Gimli.

- Yo no fumo, gruñón. Y no creo que lo haga.- objetó la joven.

- ¡Ya está todo listo!- anunció Merry.- No se preocupen, esto no es comida de orcos, sino de humanos, como la llama Bárbol. ¿Quieren vino o cerveza?

- Vino.- contestó Aragorn.

- Yo también.- dijo Legolas.

- ¡Yo opto por la cerveza!- dijo Gimli.

- Al ser esto un reencuentro tan importante, tomaré vino.- sonrió Mislif.

- No vayas a quedar borracha¿eh, chiquilla?- rió el Enano.

- Lo mismo te digo, gruñón.- replicó Mislif molesta.- Con lo eufórico por beber que estás, lo más probable es que termines en un rincón, ebrio como los Beórnidas.

- ¡Los Enanos nunca...!

- No hables así de los Beórnidas, Mislif.- dijo Legolas.- Son buenos Hombres, y nos han ayudado considerablemente a defender el Bosque Negro en el pasado.

- Lo sé perfectamente, Legolas.- replicó Mislif.- Pero eso no les quita que sean buenos¡muy buenos, para beber. Lo sé por las historias que he oído luego por boca de Hasym, y además del Festival Agrícola en la Carroca. Un tío de Oliv, llamado Balorn o Bal, nos comentó hace un tiempo que los Beórnidas eran excelentes bebedores y no por eso malas personas.

- No me refería a eso, joven dama.

- No puedo ofrecerles un segundo plato, a menos que sea mantequilla y miel para el pan.- interrumpió Merry riendo.- Pero¿están conformes así?

- Sí, por cierto.- dijo Gimli con aire de satisfacción.- La deuda se ha reducido considerablemente.

Los cuatro compañeros comenzaron a comer, y pronto fueron acompañados por Merry y Pippin, quienes se excusaron diciendo que tenían que acompañar a su invitados, comiendo también.

- Son todo cortesías esta mañana.- rió Legolas.- Pero si no hubiésemos llegado, quizá estuviesen otra vez comiendo, para acompañarse a ustedes mismos.

- Quizá¿y por qué no?- dijo Pippin encogiéndose de hombros.- Con los orcos, la comida era repugnante, y antes de eso más que insuficiente durante muchos días. Hacía tiempo que no comíamos a gusto.

- No parece haberles hecho mucha mella.- sonrió Aragorn mirándolos fijamente.- A decir verdad, se les ve rebosantes de salud.

- Cualquiera diría que nunca han salido de sus acogedores agujeros.- opinó Mislif antes de beber un sordo de vino.

- Sí, por cierto.- dijo Gimli, mirándolos de arriba abajo por encima del borde del tazón de cerveza.- Vaya, tienen el pelo mucho más rizado y espeso que cuando nos separamos; y hasta juraría que han crecido, sin tal cosa fuera todavía posible en hobbits de su edad. Ese Bárbol (¿lo dije bien, Aragorn?), en todo caso, no los ha matado de hambre.

- No.- contestó Merry.- Pero los Ents sólo beben, y la bebida sola no satisface. Los brebajes de Bárbol son nutritivos, pero uno siente la necesidad de algo sólido. Y de cuando en cuando, para variar, no viene mal un bocadito de lembas.

- ¿Así que han bebido de las aguas de los Ents?- sonrió Legolas.- Ah, entonces es posible que a Gimli no le engañen los ojos. Hay canciones que hablan de los brebajes de Fangorn.

- Muchas historias extrañas se cuentan de esta tierra.- comentó Aragorn.- Yo nunca había venido aquí. ¡Vamos, cuéntennos más cosas de ella, y de los Ents!

Ents.- dijo Pippin moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.- Los Ents son... bueno, los Ents son muy diferentes unos de otros, para empezar. Pero los ojos, los ojos son muy raros.- balbuceó unas palabras que nadie logró entender, y que los dejaron más intrigados que antes.- Oh, bueno, ya han visto a algunos a la distancia... ellos los vieron a ustedes, en todo caso, y nos anunciaron que venían... y verán muchos más, supongo, antes de marcharnos. Mejor que juzguen por ustedes mismos.

- ¡Gran definición, Pip!- rió Merry.

- ¡Vamos, vamos!- exclamó Gimli impaciente.- Estamos empezando el cuento por la mitad. Yo quisiera escucharlo en el debido orden, empezando por el extraño día en que la Compañía se disolvió.- Legolas miró de reojo a Mislif, quien estaba a su lado y había bajado la mirada con cierta pesadumbre.

Estuvieron conversando y riendo un rato más, hasta que decidieron ir a descansar afuera, para que los demás pudieran fumar y para que Merry y Pippin contaran su historia. Así lo hicieron, narrando su viaje con los orcos¡horrible recuerdo, siguiendo luego con la travesía por Fangorn, solos y en compañía de Bárbol. Después contaron todo lo que había ocurrido desde que los Ents se habían reunido a discutir qué hacer, hasta que habían llegado a Isengard, poseídos por la cólera, dispuestos a destruirlo todo.

Más tarde, se reunieron con Gandalf y los demás, y el mago les dijo que le quedaba algo pendiente antes de partir: una peligrosa y probablemente inútil, pero inevitable, visita a Saruman. Señaló que los que desearan acompañarlo podrían hacerlo, pero dejando las bromas de lado pues no era el momento.

- Yo iré.- se dijo Mislif decididamente.- Quiero ver al famosísimo traidor asqueroso, demente y poderoso Saruman el Blanco. ¡Oh, Elendil¡Esto no me lo creerá nadie en casa!

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

¡Uy, uy, uy! Esto se está poniendo muy bueno. ¡Quién hubiera pensado que Éomer era un tipo tan lanzado! No llevaba ni dos días de conocer a Mislif y ya le roza la mano. Aunque... como todo va tan 'rápido' en esta historia, nunca se sabe lo que pasará. Y menos cuando mi creativa y extraña mente, algo trastocada, se esmera en hacer cosillas curiosas y alejadas de la realidad cuerda. (No por nada hace unos capítulos muchos hacían cola para matarme, como dijo Dernix.)

Se puede decir que en este capi ha pasado de todo. Hemos descubierto cosillas nuevas, por ejemplo, las observadoras dudas de Aragorn, la procedencia de Eäros (para frustación de Dernix que deseaba una relación Eäros-Sombragrís), los celitos de Legolas, y mucho más, pero que de momento no recuerdo. ¡Oh, sí! Lo de la carta de Mislif a su madre, de la cual sólo sabíamos su existencia, pero no contenido. ¿A quién, me pregunto, se le ocurre poner "hacia Mordor"! Es como decir: "Me voy de vacaciones a Irak, como está todo tan tranquilo por esos lados". Bueno, bueno... no me sorprende que Mislif haya puesto algo así, si lleva meses fuera de casa y sólo escribió "Voy y vuelvo" antes de irse. ¿Será esto un problema mental de la escritora...? ( )! O-oh!

Okiles, espero sus reviews, lindosss reviewsss, mi alimento literario. Y no olviden visitar nuestro amado, deseado y bello WebSite, para dejar sus mensajillos en el foro o en el panel de mensajes. ¡Nos vemosss! (¡No lo olviden! LaEstrelladelNorte.tk) 


	19. Numerosas Separaciones Parte I

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

¡Holitas a todos! Espero que estén muuuuuuuuuuy bem y preparaditos para éste capi... tal vez uno de los ¡últimos! Je, je, je. No lo sé aún, pero de que el final está cerca, lo está. Antes de responder a sus adoradosss reviewsss, les advertiré algunas cosillas... Si antes el capi 14 fue laaaargo, éste tal vez lo sea aún más. Lo que pasa es que en hoy se juntan los libros "Las Dos Torres" con "El Retorno del Rey". Es por eso que estará dividido en dos partes, pero ¡no se preocupen, la segunda parte la subiré junto con esta. Ahora, a responder reviewsss:

Eärwen O-Ren Ishii: Sipis, Legolas, MI LEGOLAS, está celoso, pero es comprensible, ¿cierto? Oye, muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, amigui, pero eso de "quebrantadora de leyes, una inmoral" me afectó mucho... claro, claro... ;) Por otro lado, Mislif se ha sentido pasada a llevar con eso de que se podía "desmayar" y se abrazó a Legolas. ¡Corrección, él la abrazó a ella! Bueno, bueno, sigue soñando con la reaparición mítica de Boromir y disfruta este capi laaaaaaargo. (P.D. ¡Ooooh, acabo de pensarlo! Podrías hacer tus subfiction del concurso sobre el corititititisisisimo romance Mislif-Boromir jeje)

Katita Okidoki: ¿Viste que no era tan calladito el niño? Mmm... mucha perfección no era fácil de creer en un humano. Y sip, Legolas celoso... ¿difícil o no de creer? Jejeje, me reí mucho con no-egoístas comentarios de Aragorn y Gimli. Y sip, esos hobbits ¡por Elendil! nunca cambiarán. Bueno, gracias por tus comentarios sobre este fic y para con "Lágrimas", cuya historia he olvidado seguir. Jojojo, bueno disfruta este caaaaaaaaaaaaapi. ;)

Yadhwiga: RESPUESTA: Porque no quiere pasar por niña incapaz de cuidase sola... creo que... ¡uy, adelanté algo... Jejeje... Bueno, si estás esperando a Éowyn, calma que la chica ya vendrá. Sí, Éomer es un descarado- pero-enamorado-pobre-hombre. Jojojo, amigui, espero que disfrutes este capi.

Lórien Potter: Sí, Éomer es un pobrecito en decandencia, perop enamorado. Bueno, chica, espero que te guste este capi y luego me das tu new opinión sobre Éomer, ¿ya?

Dernix: ¡Mi amiga, mi desparecida amiga de orégano ha vuelto! ¡Snif...! (Misao se enjuaga una solitaria lágrima)... Bueno, ahora con lo del review... ¡ejem! ¡Siempre tan cruel, Der! Sí, Mislif está comprometida, la ÚNiCA que se acordó jejeje. Y sip, Legolas tal vez no será el único que golpee a Éomer, porque con lo de su comentario a Gandalf... ¡uy! Okiles, amiga, espero que puedas leer este capi laaaaargo y que conversemos pronto. :)

Yuna Aoki: Jejeje, sí, Legolas celoso- Y más beshos, sólo espera. Gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes este caaaaaapi.

Gary Lupin: Probablemente desheredarán a Éomer. Jajaja, lo de Gandalf estuvo bueno, ¿verdad? Gracias por tu review, como siempre, y sobre lo de mis secretitos, sólo tienes que leer para saber.

Lady-Eloane: ¿Sigues enojada por lo de Éomer? Mwajajaja, te quiero ver con este capi. ¡Uy, pero al menos tienes presente que mi mente está torcida. Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior, gracias por tus palabras y espero que disfrutes este capi.

Megu-chan1: Jejeje, sipis, conociendo a Mislif esa carta a su madre no es sorpresa. Gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes este capi.

Candy Bloom: Bueno, gracias por explicarme la expresión "pikachu" y gracias por tu review. Jejeje, todas han encontrado lindo a Legolitas celoso. Jejeje, estuvo buena la carta, ¿verdad? Jojojo, espero que te guste este caaaaaaaaaapi.

La Dama Blanca y la Damita Azul: Holitas, bienvenidas a este humilde fic. Gracias por su review. ¿18 capis les parece poco?... Mmmm, entonces les gustará este capi.

Katita: ¡sí, 200!

Cass Metallium: Gracias, gracias, lo sé. ¡Legolas celoso, sí! Okiles, yo me ahorro los comentarios para el capi que leerás ahora, a ver si coincidimos en opinión.

-Eärwen-: ¡Holitas! Jejeje, lamento haber defraudado la pseudo relación Eäros-Sombragrís, pero bueno... Éomer, Éomer, ¿quién lo entiende? Obviamente, Legolas no. Aragorn ha demostrado ser muy observador, ¿verdad? (Tan sexy él... XP) Y sobre lo de nuestro nuevo triángulo, sólo tienes que leer. Mwajajaja...

Berenu: Jajaja, es verdad, imaginarse a la pobre madre de Mislif leer esa carta es cisa de risa; y también imaginarse a Legolas celoso. Bueno, gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capi.

Kmila: Gracias,gracias, lo sé. ¿Qué pasará? Cha-cha-chaaan! ¡Oh, gracias por lo de los dibujos! Me demoré como 10 meses en escanearlos, pero llegaron. Jejeje, están muy buenas tus postdatas, y no te preocupes, que entendí lo de "amo a Mislif".

LegolasMirkwood: No, no habías dejado review, amigo mío. Gracias, gracias, lo sé, lo sé... ¿Tú corazón se está poniendo malito denuevo? ¡Uy, ya verás ahora.

Thalinariel: ¡Holitas, bienvenida al club! Jejeje, primer review y ya me amenazas... Me gusta eso... ¡sí, no al racionalismo! Jojojo, bueno, espero que te guste este capi.

Y sin más, preparen sus ojos y traseros en las sillas, para leer con calma y tiempo éste...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 19

"NUMEROSAS SEPARACIONES" (Parte I)

- ¡Saruman, Saruman! ¡Saruman, sal!- gritó Gandalf el Blanco, ante las puertas de la Torre de Orthanc, en Isengard. El mago acababa de tocar con su vara la puerta de la torre, y los golpes retumbaron con un sonido cavernoso.

Los más osados o más importantes miembros de aquella compañía decidieron subir la escalera que llevaba a las puertas. Gandalf estaba junto a ellas, Aragorn, Théoden y Éomer un escalón más abajo; Mislif, Legolas y Gimli uno más abajo. Mientras que Merry y Pippin estaban en el último escalón y los Rohirrim más atrás.

En un principio no hubo respuesta para la potente voz de Gandalf, pero, al cabo de unos minutos, una voz, más siseante y calculadora, dijo desde una ventana:

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué deseas?

- ¡Es Gríma!- exclamó Mislif reconociendo la voz al instante. Había conocido a Lengua de Serpiente días antes, y su voz no la olvidaría fácilmente. Se dio cuenta de que Aragorn y Legolas la miraban fijamente y que luego cruzaban una mirada entre ellos.- Sabía que era un mentiroso.- murmuró fría y finalmente.

- Conozco esa voz- murmuró Théoden con pesadumbre-, y maldigo el día en que la oí por primera vez.

- Ve en busca de Saruman, ya que te has convertido en su lacayo. ¡Gríma Lengua de Serpiente! ¡Y no nos hagas perder más tiempo!

Hubo otra pausa. Esta vez más larga, durante la cual, Legolas volvió a mirar a Mislif, como preguntándose algo; mientras que Aragorn lo hizo después, pero más brevemente. Finalmente, otra voz habló, más suave y melodiosa. Era tan tranquila y encantadora que ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar posar su mirada en aquella ventana. Pocos notaron que aquello no era más que un mero hechizo de Saruman. Gandalf, quien conocía aquello, no cayó. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas y Mislif tampoco; esta última sólo porque era de naturaleza terca y difícilmente le creería algo a ése, llamado por ella misma así, "traidor asqueroso".

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó la voz, con un sonido musical y algo dolido.- ¿Por qué han venido a turbar mi reposo? ¿No me conceden paz ni de día ni de noche?

Fue en aquel momento donde Mislif, y muchos otros, vieron por primera vez a Saruman el Blanco. Un viejo de larga barba blanca, con algunas hebras negras; rostro alargado; estaba envuelto con una larga capa de un color indefinible, pues cada vez que se movía parecía cambiar. Su expresión, en los ojos oscuros, profundos e insondables, era la de una persona cansada, benévola y amable.

- Veamos.- dijo Saruman con voz suave.- A dos de ustedes los conozco, por lo menos de nombre. A Gandalf lo conozco demasiado bien para abrigar alguna esperanza de que haya venido aquí en busca de ayuda o consejo. Pero a ti, Théoden, Señor de la Marca de Rohan, a ti te reconozco por las insignias de tu nobleza, pero más aún por la bella apostura que distingue a los miembros de la Casa de Eorl. ¡Oh digno hijo de Thengel el Tres Veces Famoso! ¿Por qué no has venido antes, en calidad de amigo?

- Éste traidor no es más que un mentiroso adulador.- susurró Mislif con una voz cargada de un frío odio. Aunque las palabras no iban dirigidas a nadie especialmente, Legolas volvió el rostro para mirarla. Sonrió levemente y le sujetó la mano. Mislif, un poco sorprendida, le devolvió el gesto.

- ¡Cuánto he deseado verte, oh rey, el más poderoso de las tierras occidentales!- continuaba diciendo Saruman.- Y más aún en estos últimos años, para salvarte de los consejos imprudentes y perniciosos que te asedian.- Mislif gruñó denuevo, más molesta aún.- ¿Será ya demasiado tarde? No obstante las injurias de que he sido víctima, y de las que los Hombres de Rohan han sido ¡ay! en parte responsables, aún quisiera salvarte de la ruina que caerá inexorable sobre ti si no abandonas la senda que has tomado. Ahora, en verdad, sólo yo puedo ayudarte.

- Las palabras de este mago no tienen pies ni cabeza.- gruñó Gimli, echando mano a su hacha. El Enano había roto el extraño silencio que se había formado luego de las palabras dirigidas a Théoden, que habían causado una silenciosa conmoción entre los jinetes.- En la lengua de Orthanc, ayuda es sinónimo de ruina- continuó diciendo Gimli-, y salvación significa asesinato, es claro como el agua. Pero nosotros no hemos venido aquí a mendigar favores.- concluyó con solemnidad, y Mislif le sonrió satisfactoriamente.

- ¡Paz!- exclamó Saruman. Por un instante, algunos pudieron ver un relámpago de rabia en los oscuros ojos del mago; además de ponerse su voz más dura.- Aún no me he dirigido a ti, Gimli hijo de Glóin. Lejos está tu casa, y poco te conciernen los problemas de este país. No te has visto envuelto en ellos por tu propia voluntad, de modo que no voy a reprocharte ese discurso, un discurso muy valiente, no lo dudo. Pero te lo ruego, permíteme hablar primero con el Rey de Rohan, mi vecino, y mi amigo en otros tiempos.- continuó dirigiéndose hacia Théoden, preguntándole si se uniría a él para luchar contra días tan funestos y para reparar los daños. Mislif estaba que estallaba de rabia, y habría comenzado a lanzarle maldiciones y palabras de dudosa cortesía, formalidad y moralidad a Saruman, de no haber sido por Legolas, quien aferró con más fuerza su mano. En aquel momento, Éomer había tomado la palabra, y le decía al Rey que no creyera ni parlamentara con un viejo embustero que se había untado de mieles la lengua viperina. Le dijo también que recordara las muertes de Théodred y Háma, por culpa de aquel farsante.- Si hemos de hablar de lenguas ponzoñosas, ¿qué decir de la tuya, cachorro de serpiente?- dijo Saruman. A pesar suyo, un nuevo relámpago de cólera apareció en su rostro, esta vez visible para todos.- ¡Pero seamos justos, Éomer hijo de Éomund!- su voz se dulcificó.- A cada cuál sus méritos. Tú has descollado en las artes de la guerra y conquistaste altos honores. Mata a aquellos a quienes tu señor llama sus enemigos, y conténtate con eso. No te inmiscuyas en lo que no entiendes. Tal vez, si un día llegas a ser rey, comprenderás que un monarca ha de elegir con cuidado a sus amigos. La amistad de Saruman y el poderío de Orthanc no pueden ser rechazados a la ligera en nombre de cualquier ofensa real o imaginaria. Han ganado una batalla, pero no una guerra, y esto gracias a una ayuda con la que no contaron otra vez. Mañana podrían encontrar la Sombra del Bosque a sus puertas; es caprichosa e insensible, y no ama a los Hombres.- siguió hablando, tratando de mantener la calma, y dirigiéndose a Théoden, quien seguía sin responder. Mislif cruzó una mirada preocupada con Éomer, pues no sabrían qué reacción tendría el Rey. Saruman comenzó a decir que él no debía ser tildado de asesino si algunos hombres valiente habían muerto en una guerra que él no había deseado. Y, más encima, le ofreció lo que, según él, era una actitud sabia e inteligente; es decir: hacer la paz con Saruman.

- Quiero que haya paz.- dijo Théoden por fin con voz forzada y respiración entrecortada. Varios jinetes, aún hechizados por la voz del mago, prorrumpieron en aplausos y vítores.- Sí, quiero paz- su voz se aclaró-, y la tendremos cuando y todas tus obras hayan perecido, y las obras de tu amo tenebroso a quien pensabas entregarnos.- Muchos miraron estupefactos al Rey, pero quienes estaban junto a él se aliviaron de oírlo responder así.- Eres un embustero, Saruman, y un corruptor de corazones.- siguió Théoden.- Me tiendes la mano, y yo sólo veo un dedo de la Guerra de Mordor. ¡Cruel y frío! Aun cuando tu guerra contra mí fuese justa, aun así, ¿cómo justificarías las antorchas del Folde Oeste y los niños que allí murieron? Y lapidaron el cuerpo de Háma ante las puertas de Cuernavilla, después de darle muerte. Cuando te vea en tu ventana colgado de una horca, convertido en pasto de tus propios cuervos, entonces haré la paz contigo y con Orthanc. He hablado en nombre de la Casa de Eorl. Soy tal vez un heredero menor de antepasados ilustres, pero no necesito lamerte la mano. Búscate otros a quienes embaucar. Aunque me temo que tu voz haya perdido su magia.

Los jinetes estaban estupefactos, mientras que Mislif y Gimli sonreían levemente. Quien estaba furiosamente al contrario era Saruman, pues, durante un momento, no pudo disimular su cólera, y se había inclinado sobre la barandilla. Cuando ya no pudo más, estalló diciendo:

- ¡Horcas y cuervos!- su cara estaba desfigurada de la rabia.- ¡Viejo chocho! ¿Qué es la Casa de Eorl sino un cobertizo hediondo donde se embriagan unos cuantos bandidos, mientras la prole se arrastra por el suelo entre los perros?

- ¿Y qué es Isengard y Orthanc sino un agujero de perdición, donde los traidores asquerosos y canallas se esconden tras bestias no menos malditas que ellos, y donde luego los lobos acorralados comienzan a mostrar rostros bellos y cínicos?- exclamó Mislif ya sin poder contenerse más. Avanzó un escalón más arriba y se encontró con una mirada atónita y furiosa del mago. Todos la miraban asombrados.- ¡Esto no es más que un cobertizo hediondo, en el que el cobarde e hipócrita del dueño se esconde al hallarse sin poder alguno, y donde está infestado de todo lo que a ti mismo, Saruman, traicionará después!

- ¿Y quién te manda a meterte en mis conversaciones, chiquilla malcriada?- replicó el mago sin poder contenerse tampoco.- ¡Regresa a esas infestas tierras de las que vienes! ¡Vales tan poco o nada como el idiota de tu amigo Hasym, y como todos los bandidos que aquí hay!

- Si yo valgo tan poco o nada- siseó Mislif molesta, pero casi divertida-, ¿dónde queda un viejo vencido y encerrado, que cree que lanzando alabanzas hipócritas se salvará de que lo cuelguen?

- ¡Ustedes son los que durante demasiado tiempo se han salvado de la horca!- contestó Saruman. Se dirigió hacia Théoden y sus hombres.- Pero el nudo corredizo se aproxima, lento al principio, duro y estrecho al final. ¡Cuélguense, si así lo quieren!- su voz comenzó a tranquilizarse, mientras se controlaba.- No sé por qué he tenido la paciencia de hablar contigo. Porque no te necesito, ni a ti ni a tu pandilla de cabalgadores, tan rápidos para huir como para avanzar, Théoden Señor de Caballos. Tiempo atrás te ofrecí una posición superior a tus méritos y a tu inteligencia. Te la he vuelto a ofrecer, para que aquellos a quienes llevas por el mal camino puedan ver claramente el que tú elegiste. Tú me respondes con insultos. Que así sea. ¡Vuélvete a tu choza!- luego comenzó a dirigirse a Gandalf, diciéndole que lo compadecía por tener que soportar semejantes compañías. Le ofreció sus consejos, pero Gandalf le preguntó qué podría decirle que no lo hubiera hecho en su último encuentro. Ambos magos hablaron un rato más. Gandalf le ofreció a Saruman marcharse de Isengard en libertad y dejar las Llaves de Orthanc en sus manos, donde podrían serle devueltas, si sus méritos se lo permitían, algún día. Sin embargo, Saruman había contestado con una voz como alarido:

- ¡Un día! ¡Un día! Sí, cuando también te apoderes de las Llaves de Barad- dûr, supongo, y las coronas de los siete reyes, y las varas de los Cinco Magos; cuando te hayas comprado un par de botas mucho más grandes que las que ahora calzas. Un plan modesto. ¡No creo que necesites mi ayuda! Tengo otras cosas que hacer. No seas tonto. Si quieres pactar conmigo, mientras se posible, vete y vuelve cuando hayas recobrado el sentido. ¡Y sácate de encima esa chusma de forajidos que llevas a la rastra, prendida a los faldones! ¡Buenos días!- dio media vuelta y desapareció del balcón.

- ¡Vuelve, Saruman!- gritó Gandalf con una poderosa voz autoritaria. Saruman regresó, como traído a la fuerza por un hechizo, respirando muy agitadamente, y dejando a casi todos con la boca abierta.- No te he dado permiso para que te vayas.- continuó el mago con severidad.- No he terminado aún. No eres más que un bobo, Saruman, y sin embargo inspiras lástima.

- ¡¿Lástima!- exclamó Mislif dando unos pasos hacia adelante, pero Legolas la hizo volver hacia él.- ¡Deberían colg...!

- ¡No, Mislif!- contestó Gandalf deteniendo el torrente de palabras de la joven con una mano.- Saruman- dijo hacia arriba-, estabas a tiempo todavía de apartarte de la locura y de la maldad, y ayudar de algún modo. Pero elegiste quedarte aquí, royendo las hilachas de tus viejas intrigas. ¡Quédate pues! Mas te lo advierto, no te será fácil volver a salir. A menos que las manos tenebrosas del Este se extiendan hasta aquí para llevarte. ¡Saruman!- gritó elevando la voz.- ¡Mírame! No soy Gandalf el Gris a quien tú traicionaste. Soy Gandalf el Blanco que ha regresado de la muerte. Ahora tú no tienes color, y yo te expulso de la orden y del Concilio.- levantó la mano, y habló lenta y claramente, pero también con voz fría.- Saruman, tu vara está rota.- acto seguido se oyó un crujido, y la vara del aludido se rompió en dos. La empuñadura cayó cerca de los pies de Gandalf, quien dijo: ¡Vete!- Saruman lanzó un grito y retrocedió hacia el interior de la torre.

Sólo un segundo después algo cayó cerca de la cabeza de Gandalf. Era una bola de cristal oscuro, pero con un centro incandescente. Alguien la había lanzado desde una ventana más arriba que el balcón. Pippin corrió a recoger aquella bola, mientras que Éomer gritaba: ¡Canalla y asesino!

- No, no fue Saruman quien la ha arrojado.- dijo Gandalf impasible-; ni creo que se lo haya ordenado a alguien. Partió de una ventana mucho más alta. Un tiro de despedida de Maese Lengua de Serpiente, me imagino, pero le falló la puntería.

- Tal vez porque no pudo decidir a quién odiaba más, a ti o a Saruman.- dijo Aragorn.

- ¡Ese asqueroso Lengua de Serpiente!- gruñó Mislif, para sí, mirando hacia arriba.- ¡Apenas lo vi, supe que el muy cerdo no era de confianza! ¡Me alegro de que esté encerrado con ese otro cerdo!

- Es posible.- dijo Gandalf, respondiendo a las palabras del Montaraz.- Magro consuelo encontrarán estos dos en mutua compañía: se roerán entre ellos con palabras. Pero el castigo es justo, joven Mislif. Si Lengua de Serpiente sale alguna vez con vida de Orthanc, será una suerte inmerecida.

- No lo dudo.- dijo la joven.- Y eso que sé muy poco de lo que ha hecho ese gusano.

- ¡Aquí, muchacho, yo llevaré eso!- le gritó Gandalf a Pippin, mientras le quitaba la bola oscura de las manos, a la cual el hobbit miraba como hipnotizado.- No te pedí que lo recogieras. Yo me ocuparé.- la envolvió en los pliegues de su capa.- No es un objeto que Saruman hubiera elegido para lanzar contra nosotros.

Mislif despertó muy sobresaltada de pronto, sin saber por qué. Había una calma que invitaba seguir durmiendo en el campamento, pero ella se había despertado de la nada. Algunos centinelas seguían haciendo guardia y todo estaba normal. La compañía del Rey Théoden había dejado atrás Isengard y habían dejado a los Ents a cargo de la Torre de Orthanc, vigilando a Saruman.

La joven se sentó para mirar mejor a su alrededor. La Luna estaba casi llena y las estrellas brillaban por entre las ramas de algunos árboles cercanos. Había una suave fragancia dulce que provenía de las plantas que crecían. Todo estaba bien..., pero había una sombra en el aire, algo que pesaba y que señalaba que pronto iba a ocurrir algo grave.

Mislif miró hacia su derecha, hacia donde cerca dormían los hobbits Merry y Pippin sobre unos helechos secos, pero se encontró con que no estaban durmiendo, sino que conversaban en voz baja. La joven no escuchó la conversación completa, sólo oyó lo siguiente, antes de que ocurriera lo que se esperaba en el aire:

- ... Pero es poco comunicativo, ¿no te parece? No ha cambiado nada.- decía Pippin.

- ¡Oh, sí!- contestó Merry.- Ha crecido, o algo así. Es al mismo tiempo más amable y más inquietante, más alegre y más solemne, me parece. Ha cambiado. Pero aún no sabemos hasta que punto. ¡Piensa en la última parte de la conversación con Saruman! Recuerda que Saruman fue en un tiempo el superior de Gandalf: jefe del Concilio, aunque no sé muy bien qué significa eso. Era Saruman el Blanco. Ahora Gandalf es el Blanco. Saruman acudió a la llamada y perdió la vara, y luego Gandalf lo despidió, ¡y él acató la orden!

- Bueno, si en algo ha cambiado, como dices, está más misterioso que nunca, eso es todo.- replicó Pippin mirando hacia donde dormía el mago.- Esa... bola de vidrio, por ejemplo. Parecía contento de tenerla consigo. Algo sabe o sospecha. ¿Pero nos dijo qué? No, ni una palabra. Y sin embargo fui yo quien la recogió, e impedí que rodase hasta un charco. "Aquí, muchacho, yo la llevaré..." Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Me gustaría saber qué era. Parecía tan pesada...- su voz se hizo un susurro ensimismado que llamó la atención de Mislif y Merry, quien dijo:

- ¡Ajá! ¿Así que es eso lo que te tiene a mal traer? Vamos, Pippin, muchacho, no olvides el dicho de Gildor, aquel que Sam solía citar: "No te entrometas en asuntos de magos, que son gente astuta e irascible."

- ¿Gildor?- susurró Mislif sorprendida, mientras recordaba a aquel elfo que la había salvado en los Emyn Muil y le había regalado a su corcel, Eäros.- ¡Conocieron a Gildor!

- Pero si desde hace meses y meses no hacemos otra cosa que entrometernos en asuntos de magos.- replicó Pippin.- Además del peligro, me gustaría tener alguna información. Me gustaría echarle una ojeada a la bola.

Mislif se puso de pie lentamente, para no llamar la atención de los hobbits. Con las palabras de Pippin, su curiosidad había ido en aumento y ella también quería saber qué era aquella bola de cristal oscuro.

- ¡Duérmete de una vez!- exclamó Merry cubriéndose con las mantas.- Ya te enterarás, tarde o temprano. Mi querido Pippin, jamás un Tuk le ganó en curiosidad a un Brandigamo; ¿pero te parece el momento oportuno?

- ¡Está bien!- suspiró Pippin.- ¿Pero qué hay de malo en que te cuente lo que a mí me gustaría: echarle una ojeada a esa piedra? Sé que no puedo hacerlo, con el viejo Gandalf sentado encima, como una gallina empollando un huevo. Pero no me ayuda mucho no oírte decir otra cosa que "no-puedes- así-que-duérmete-de-una-vez".

- Bueno, ¿qué más podría decirte?- dijo Merry encogiéndose de hombros.- Lo siento, Pippin, pero tendrás que esperar hasta la mañana. Yo seré tan curioso como tú después del desayuno, y te ayudaré tanto como pueda a sonsacarle información a los magos. Pero ya no puedo mantenerme despierto. Si vuelvo a bostezar, se me abrirá la boca hasta las orejas. ¡Buenas noches!

Pippin se quedó en silencio, mientras la respiración de Merry se hacía suave y acompasada por el sueño, pero aquello no llegó al curioso hobbit. Mislif, mientras tanto, había avanzado lentamente y había llegado hasta ellos.

- ¡Hey, Pippin!- susurró llamándolo.

- ¿Mislif?- preguntó el hobbit mirándola sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces?

- Lo siento, pero la curiosidad también me mata.- dijo sonriendo la joven.- ¿Vienes conmigo a ver?

- ¡Claro!- sonrió Pippin poniéndose de pie. Miró en torno: todo estaba en calma. Los centinelas no se fijaban en ellos, y todos los demás dormían. Ambos se encaminaron hacia donde estaba acostado Gandalf. Hacía un poco de frío y la Luna brillaba arriba. Una vez que hubieron llegado junto al mago, se agacharon y casi al instante lanzaron una pequeña e inaudible exclamación, pues los ojos de Gandalf estaban a medio cerrar.

- Está dormido.- susurró Mislif controlando sus nervios.- ¡Por Elendil, creí que nos descubriría!

- ¡Hay que tomarla!- dijo Pippin. Se agachó y vio que Gandalf tenía una bulto rodeado por un brazo. El hobbit lo tomó rápidamente con su capa y se levantó con él.- Tómala.- le dijo a Mislif.- Tengo una idea.- se alejó en puntillas y regresó con una piedra; la envolvió y la puso al alcance de la mano del mago.- ¡Vamos a verla!- sonrió hacia Mislif. Se alejaron unos pasos y luego se agacharon para mirar la bola de cristal. Y ahí estaba: fría, oscura, misteriosa, envuelta en la capa del hobbit. Gandalf se agitó en sueños, llamado la atención de los jóvenes, pero nada ocurrió.- ¡Somos unos pedazos de idiotas!- gruñó Pippin entre dientes.- Nos vamos a meter en un problema espantoso.

- ¡Entonces devolvámosla!- opinó Mislif mirando ensimismada a la bola oscura.

- No. Ya no podremos devolverla sin que nos descubra Gandalf.- replicó Pippin nervioso.- Tranquilicémonos, Mis.- dijo al cabo de unos segundos.- Mientras tanto, podremos echarle una ojeada, ¡pero no aquí!- se levantaron y llegaron hasta un montículo verde. Desenvolvió la bola de la capa y la volvieron a mirar. De súbito, una llama tenue se encendió y se agitó en el corazón de la esfera. Ambos amigos lanzaron una ahogada exclamación. Pippin, quien estaba más cerca de la bola, comenzó a sentirse atraído por ésta última, y ya no podía liberarse de aquel encantamiento. Mislif comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y dijo:

- ¿Por qué no la devolvemos mejor?

Pero Pippin no contestó. La esfera parecía llamarlo con su luz, que había comenzado a dar vueltas. El hobbit puso las manos alrededor de la bola oscura y, de repente, las luces se apagaron. Pippin tuvo un sobresalto, trató de liberarse, pero ya era imposible.

- ¡Pippin!- exclamó Mislif consternada.- ¡¿Qué está pasando!- Pippin se puso rígido, los labios le temblaron. Luego lanzó un grito desgarrador, cayó de espaldas y se quedó tendido en la hierba.- ¡Gandalf!- gritó Mislif asustada, corriendo hacia el mago. Comenzaba a haber movimiento en el campamento. Aragorn se levantó de un salto; luego lo hizo Legolas, y con él Gimli. Gandalf se levantó también y se acercó corriendo al montículo donde estaba Pippin. Merry había llegado al lugar y estaba de pie, junto a una Mislif aterrada.

- ¿Qué pasó, Mislif?- preguntó Aragorn cuando llegó a su lado con los demás.

- ¡Pippin...! ¡La esfera negra...!- balbuceó la joven, sin poder hablar. Legolas se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos. De pronto, Mislif se sintió avergonzadísima: ¡se había comportado como una niña tonta e inmadura denuevo! Bajó la mirada, tratando de esconder su miedo y vergüenza, pero no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pues los demás dirigieron sus miradas hacia el mago y Pippin.

- ¡Así que éste es el ladrón! ¡Y tú, nada menos que tú, Pippin!- exclamó Gandalf, quitándola la bola negra de las manos al hobbit.- ¡Qué cariz tan peligroso han tomado las cosas!- se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Pippin.- ¡Cosa de brujos!- exclamó Gandalf.- ¿Qué daño habrá causado, a él mismo y a todos nosotros?- tomó la mano del hobbit y estuvo unos instantes oyendo la respiración de él. Puso una de sus manos en la frente de Pippin, y éste se estremeció. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un grito; luego se sentó, mirando con profundo desconcierto las nerviosas caras alrededor suyo.

- ¡No es para ti, Saruman!- gritó de pronto, con una horrible falta de tono y delicadeza, y una voz aguda. Se alejó de Gandalf, arrastrándose.- Mandaré a alguien para que me lo traigas en seguida. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Di eso solamente!- trató de ponerse de pie, pero Gandalf lo retuvo, con una mezcla de dulzura y firmeza.

- ¡Peregrin Tuk!- gritó con voz autoritaria.- ¡Vuelve!

- ¡Gandalf!- gritó el hobbit que había vuelto a caer de espaldas.- ¡Gandalf! ¡Perdóname!

- ¿Que te perdone?- dijo el mago ceñudo.- ¡Dime primero qué has hecho...! O qué han hecho.- gruñó mirando hacia Mislif.

- Lo siento mucho... Yo...- balbuceó la joven.

- Te sacamos el globo, Mislif y yo- dijo Pippin rápidamente-, pero yo lo miré, y vi cosas horripilantes.- se estremeció.- Y quería escapar, pero no podía. Y entonces vino él y me interrogó; y me miraba fijamente, y... y no recuerdo nada más.

- Me basta con eso.- dijo Gandalf con severidad.- ¿Qué fue lo que viste, y qué dijiste?- Pippin no contestó, sólo cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose denuevo. Todos lo miraban en silencio, excepto Merry que miraba hacia otro lado.- ¡Habla!- dijo Gandalf duramente.

Pippin comenzó a relatar lo que había visto con voz lenta, baja y vacilante. Dijo que había visto un cielo oscuro y murallas altas, y estrellas diminutas. Dijo que éstas últimas aparecían y desaparecían, pues unas sombras las oscurecían. Parecían murciélagos que revoloteaban alrededor de una torre; eran nueve, o eso creía, y uno se había acercado a él. La visión era tan horrible, que Pippin no pudo decirlo. Continuó diciendo que había tratado de huir, pero no había podido, y así se había encontrado con "él", quien no hablaba con palabras, sólo lo miraba, pero comprendían.

- "¿De modo que has regresado?- seguía contando Pippin.- ¿Por qué no te presentaste a informar durante tanto tiempo?" No respondí. Él me preguntó "¿Quién eres?" Tampoco esta vez respondí, pero me costaba mucho callar, y él me apremiaba, tanto que le dije: 'Un hobbit'.

"Entonces fue como si me viera de improvisto, y se rió de mí. Era cruel. Yo me sentía como si estuvieran acuchillándome. Traté de escapar, pero él me ordenó: '¡Espera un momento! Pronto volveremos a encontrarnos. Dile a Saruman que éste manjar no es para él. Mandaré a alguien para que me lo traiga enseguida. ¿Has entendido bien? ¡Dile eso solamente!' Entonces me miró con una alegría perversa. Me pareció que me estaba cayendo en pedazos. ¡No, no! No puedo decir nada más. No recuerdo nada más.

- ¡Mírame!- le dijo Gandalf tomándole la cara con las manos. Sostuvieron una mirada en silencio. Luego sonrió dulcemente.- ¡Está bien!- dijo.- ¡No digas más! ¡No has sufrido ningún daño! No ocultas la mentira en tus ojos, como yo había temido. Pero él no habló contigo mucho tiempo. Eres un tonto, pero un tonto honesto, Peregrin Tuk.

- Oh, Elendil.- suspiró Mislif más tranquila. Pippin se había ido a acostar, y Merry lo acompañaba. Gandalf llegó hasta donde estaban Aragorn y los demás, y dijo:

- El peligro llega por la noche cuando menos se lo espera. ¡Nos hemos salvado por un pelo! ¡Y tú, joven Mislif- la miró duramente-, si hubieras utilizado un poco más la razón que la curiosidad, deberías haber recordado que te dije que ésta esfera no era un juguete que Saruman nos habría arrojado!

- De verdad que lo siento, Gandalf.- dijo Mislif nerviosa.- ¡No sabía...!

- Claro que no sabías.- interrumpió el mago.- No tenías por qué saber, pero debes agradecer que hemos tenido suerte.

- ¿Cómo está el hobbit Pippin?- preguntó Aragorn preocupado.

- Creo que dentro de muy poco todo habrá pasado. No lo retuvieron mucho tiempo, y los hobbits tienen una capacidad de recuperación extraordinaria. El recuerdo, o al menos el horror de las visiones, habrá desaparecido muy pronto. Demasiado pronto, quizá. ¿Quieres tú, Aragorn, llevar la piedra de Orthanc y custodiarla? Es una carga peligrosa.

- Peligrosa es en verdad, mas no para todos.- dijo Aragorn con un brillo en los ojos.- Hay alguien que puede reclamarla por derecho propio. Porque éste es sin duda el palantir de Orthanc del tesoro de Elendil, traído aquí por los Reyes de Gondor. Se aproxima mi hora. Lo llevaré.- Todos miraron con ojos curiosos a Aragorn y Gandalf, y más cuando éste último levantó la piedra envuelta y la puso en las manos del Montaraz con una reverencia.

- ¡Recíbela, Señor!- dijo el mago-, en prenda de otras cosas que te serán restituidas. Pero si me permites aconsejarte en el uso de lo que es tuyo, ¡no la utilices... por el momento! ¡Ten cuidado!

- ¿He sido alguna vez precipitado o imprudente, yo que he esperado y me he preparado durante tantos años?- dijo Aragorn con orgullo.

- Nunca hasta ahora.- dijo Gandalf.- No tropieces ahora al final del camino...

- Ven conmigo.- dijo Legolas interrumpiendo a Mislif, que oía lo que decía Gandalf. La tomó de la mano y la llevó más allá del montículo verde en que había estado Pippin con el palantir.

- ¿Me vas a regañar o a decir que soy una inmadura sin remedio?- preguntó Mislif cabizbaja. Le avergonzaba mirar a Legolas a la cara luego de todo lo que había pasado.

- Si ya tienes presente las consecuencias de tus actos, no tengo por qué hacerlo.- contestó el Elfo serio. Hubo una pausa que interrumpió él diciendo: Esto no me gusta nada. Siento en el corazón que algo se aproxima, lo sé. Cuando te oí gritar, pensé que te había ocurrido algo malo.- la miró fijamente.- Mislif, no puedo evitar estar preocupado por ti, si te lo pasas haciendo cosas impertinentes y arriesgadas.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó Mislif ceñuda.

- Partiendo por decirte que separarte de nosotros en los Emyn Muil fue arriesgado, más si viajabas sola, llegaste a combatir en la batalla del Abismo de Helm, acto también arriesgado.- replicó Legolas.- Te pusiste a lanzarle maldiciones a Saruman y ahora te pones a curiosear en objetos mágicos y peligrosos que no conoces. ¿No pretendes tomar conciencia acaso?

- ¿De qué orcos estás hablando?- exclamó Mislif molesta.- ¡Por Elendil! ¿Cuántos meses más tendrán que pasar para que te des cuenta de que ya no lograrás hacerme cambiar? Esta es mi forma de ser, te guste o no. No soy de las jovencitas que acatan reglas ni de las que creen que sin un hombre para protegerlas están perdidas. Creo que hemos pasado por mucho y...- Legolas se le había acercado para besarla, pero Mislif lo contuvo.- ¡No! Déjame terminar. Hemos pasado por mucho y si he salido airosa de tantos problemas y riesgos, es porque creo poder cuidarme bien sola. Soy consciente de lo que hago, Legolas, y asimismo acepto las consecuencias de mis actos.

- Lo sé, pero...- suspiró Legolas.- Ahora es todo tan diferente. Mislif, yo te amo, y no quisiera tener que perderte por tu impulsiva forma de ser.

- Sé perfectamente lo que sientes, pero ya no soporto esto.- la joven se alejó unos pasos.- Estoy harta de ser la jovencita sobreprotegida de esta Misión. Sé muy bien que no soy de mente madura, pero ya tengo una edad razonable para hacerme cargo de lo que hago.

- ¿Con veinte años?- preguntó el Elfo incrédulamente.

- Si, con veinte años.- replicó Mislif.- Con esa edad ya no soy una niña, como creo a veces que me ves.

- No digas eso...- hizo una pausa.- Hace días que... bueno... quisiera preguntarte algo.- otra pausa.- Creo que fue el tercer día desde que nos separamos en Parth Galen, cuando sentí que algo malo te había ocurrido. ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¿Q- qué... qué me pasó...?- balbuceó la joven nerviosa.- N- nada... No pasó nada malo.

- ¿Y por qué dijiste en el Abismo de Helm que habías perdido tus colitas del pelo por un "percance"?- preguntó Legolas arqueando las cejas.- Mislif, Aragorn me comentó que habías llegado con muchos secretos. Partiendo por ese que no me quieres contar.

- ¿Secretos? ¿Qué clase de secretos? ¿Es que una persona ya no puede tener sus propias cosas guardadas?- replicó ella. Ella no quería comentar lo ocurrido, por la simple razón de que aquello sería un fundamento para sobreprotegerla aun más. Decir que había sufrido un accidente al dejar a los demás habría sido como aceptar que no podía cuidarse sola; y Mislif no quería aquello.- Aunque me pidieras de buena y desinteresada forma decirte qué pasó, no te lo diría, porque lo que cuenta es que estoy acá y bien.- concluyó decididamente.

- Entonces sí pasó algo, ¿verdad?- sonrió él. La joven iba a contestarle, pero de pronto una sombra bloqueó la luz de la Luna, causando un repentino pánico y un frío mortal en el campamento. Legolas y Mislif alzaron los ojos y vieron una figura oscura y enorme, que bloqueaba la luz como una nube enorme. La criatura alada dio media vuelta hacia el norte y rápidamente se perdió en el cielo.

- ¡Nazgûl!- gritó Gandalf desde el campamento.- El mensajero de Mordor. La tormenta se avecina. ¡Los Nazgûl han cruzado el Río! ¡Partan, partan! ¡No aguarden hasta el alba! ¡Que los más veloces no esperen a los más lentos! ¡Partan!- acto seguido corrió hacia donde estaba Pippin, mientras llamaba a Sombragrís, quien llegó cabalgando velozmente, seguido de Eäros. Gandalf tomó a Pippin en sus brazos y le dijo: Esta vez cabalgarás conmigo. Sombragrís mostrará cuánto es capaz de hacer.- subió al lomo del caballo y Aragorn le pasó a Pippin en brazos.- ¡Adiós!- dijo el mago.- ¡Síganme pronto! En marcha, Sombragrís.- el caballo obedeció a las palabras y echó a correr rápido como el viento mismo, desapareciendo en las montañas.

- ¡Oh, Elendil!- exclamó Mislif llegando hasta donde estaban los demás.- ¿Eso era un Nazgûl?

- Así es.- le contestó Éomer.

- ¿Y hacia dónde va Gandalf?- preguntó la joven.

- Hacia Minas Tirith.- contestó Legolas detrás de ella. Miró a Éomer unos segundos fijamente.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos nosotros?

- De momento al Abismo de Helm, joven dama.- sonrió Éomer, esta vez contestando él. Miró a Legolas rápidamente y un silencio se apoderó de la conversación. Sin embargo, Aragorn llegó para suavizar la incómoda e inexplicable situación.

- Preparen todo, Legolas, Mislif.- dijo.- Partiremos enseguida.

(Sigue en la Parte II) 


	20. Numerosas Separaciones Parte II

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
CAPÍTULO 19  
  
"NUMEROSAS SEPARACIONES" (Parte II)  
  
~^_^~  
  
El Rey Théoden y su compañía habían partido casi inmediatamente y cruzaban los Vados del Isen. Había un silencio profundo por parte de todos los jinetes. Mislif no era la excepción: todo lo que había vivido aquella noche la tenía bastante incómoda. Podía notar que algunos Jinetes de Rohan la miraban de reojo; Legolas y Gimli la miraban también, aunque brevemente. Pero Aragorn iba silencioso y ensimismado y no miraba nada más que hacia adelante.  
  
Un Jinete que iba a la retaguardia se adelantó por entre las filas de caballos y se dirigió hasta el Rey, dándole el siguiente mensaje:  
  
- Mi Señor, hay hombres a caballo detrás de nosotros. Me pareció oírlos cuando cruzábamos los Vados. Ahora estamos seguros. Vienen a galope tendido y están por alcanzarnos.  
  
A medida que la Luna se despojaba de una nube que la bloqueaba, los visitantes comenzaban a hacerse visibles, aunque el sonido de los cascos de los caballos ya eran percibidos por la compañía. Los Jinetes del Rey, Aragorn y los demás habían preparado ya sus armas para un posible ataque, pero no fueron necesarias, pues los hombres venían en son de paz, como lo demostró uno de ellos que se acercó con la mano alzada pacíficamente.  
  
- ¡Alto! ¡Alto!- gritó Éomer desde la retaguardia.- ¿Quién cabalga en Rohan?  
  
- ¿Rohan?- preguntó el hombre. Era alto, de piel clara y llevaba una capa gris.- ¿Ha dicho Rohan? Es una palabra grata. Desde muy lejos venimos buscando este país, y llevamos prisa.  
  
- Lo han encontrado.- dijo Éomer.- Allá, cuando cruzaron los vados, entraron en Rohan. Pero estos son los dominios del Rey Théoden, y nadie cabalga por aquí sin su licencia. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Y por qué esa prisa?  
  
- Yo soy Halbarad Dúnadan, Montaraz del Norte.- respondió el hombre.- Buscamos a un tal Aragorn hijo de Arathron, y habíamos oído que estaba en Rohan.  
  
- ¡Y lo han encontrado también!- exclamó Aragorn con una gran sonrisa. Corrió a abrazar al recién llegado diciendo: ¡Halbarad! ¡De todas las alegrías, esta es la más inesperada!  
  
Resultó ser que Halbarad y los hombres que venían con él eran amigos de Aragorn, hombres de su misma estirpe. Eran treinta hombres y además los dos hijos de Elrond, Elladan y Elrohir, pues también deseaban ir a la guerra. Halbarad explicó que habían partido tan pronto como les había llegado el llamado de Aragorn, lo que en realidad no había ocurrido. Sin embargo, como hubiera sido, Aragorn y los demás se alegraban de tenerlos con ellos. Además, los dos hermanos élficos le llevaban un mensaje a su amigo, de parte de Elrond que decía: "Los días son cortos. Si el tiempo apremia, recuerda los Senderos de los Muertos."  
  
Luego de unas cuantas frases intercambiadas, los viajeros retomaron su viaje, ahora todos juntos, hacia el Abismo de Helm.  
  
~^_^~  
  
- Señor Éomer, los Hombres del Folde Oeste suman hasta el momento quinientos, se esperan más.  
  
- ¿Y los del Folde Este ya llegaron?- preguntó Éomer.  
  
- Fueron convocados al Sagrario, señor, pero se espera su llegada para mañana.- contestó el soldado.  
  
- Esperemos que no tarden demasiado.  
  
- ¿Doy aviso de esto al Rey, señor?  
  
- No. Lo haré yo mismo. Gracias.- contestó Éomer. El hombre se dirigió hacia el lugar donde descansaba Théoden, pero al llegar ahí se dio cuenta de que el Rey no estaba. Le fue informado que se encontraba en una estancia discutiendo un tema importante. Se encaminó hacia aquel lugar y encontró al Rey en compañía de Aragorn, los Dúnedain, Gimli, Merry, Legolas y Mislif. Mislif... Éomer enrojeció ligeramente al verla, pero se mantuvo firme, y anunció con decisión lo que le había sido informado anteriormente. También se enteró que Aragorn y los demás tenían pensado partir hacia el Sendero de los Muertos.- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó consternado.- ¡Eso es una locura, Aragorn! ¡Es como ir corriendo a buscar la muerte!  
  
- Ya les dije que ningún hombre ha salido con vida después de entrar a ese lugar.- murmuró Théoden con aspecto cansado.  
  
- ¿To... todos irán?- preguntó Éomer mirando, mecánicamente, a Mislif.  
  
- Así parece.- contestó Aragorn.  
  
- ¡No lograrás deshacerte de nosotros, amigo!- gruñó Gimli sonriendo.  
  
- Lo siento, pero... yo no quiero ir.- murmuró Mislif cabizbaja. Los demás la miraron sorprendidos, y más aún compañeros.  
  
- ¿Por qué no, joven dama?- le preguntó Legolas.  
  
- Este asunto es sólo de Aragorn.- contestó ella.- Además... odio admitirlo, pero me da... miedo.  
  
- No te sientas presionada a ir, Mislif.- sonrió Aragorn.- Entiendo muy bien lo que sientes. Se ve que... aquella herida aún te tiene preocupada por tu vida.  
  
- No tanto así, pero se puede decir que me cuido más.  
  
- Eso traté de decir.- sonrió el Montaraz.  
  
- ¿Herida? ¿Qué herida?- preguntó Éomer.- ¿Te hirieron?  
  
- Sí, pero hace unos meses.- contestó la joven.- En Minas Moria. Una flecha orca...  
  
- Mejor no recordemos eso.- gruñó Legolas.- Mislif, si no quieres ir, nadie te obligará a hacerlo. Además, me alegra mucho de que te quieras quedar.  
  
- Yo no me alegro de que ustedes quieran ir, Legolas.- murmuró la joven triste. Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, sonrió y les dijo: ¡Pobre del que no vuelva, porque entraré ahí a buscarlo!  
  
- Lo tendremos presente.- rió Aragorn. Conversaron unos minutos más, hasta que Théoden se retiró a descansar. Aragorn y los demás decidieron salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Pero los dúnedain se retiraron para arreglar todo para el día siguiente.  
  
~^_^~  
  
- ¡Yo creí que irías con nosotros, chiquilla!- exclamó Gimli, una vez que estuvieron afuera.- ¡Qué extraño es oírte decir que tienes miedo!  
  
- Es extraño que lo diga, lo sé.- dijo la joven.- Pero tengo que ser sincera. A fin de cuentas, quienes partirán son ustedes, mis amigos. Y no puedo engañarlos.  
  
- Gracias.- sonrió Aragorn.- Entonces, Merry se quedará contigo.  
  
- ¡Creí que me quedaría solo!- exclamó el hobbit.  
  
- Yo preferiría quedarme solo que con la chiquilla.- rió Gimli, pero al instante recibió un golpe de Mislif.- ¡Ay! ¡Sólo bromeaba! ¡Y no me pegues ahí! Aún tengo esa herida en la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Te estás poniendo llorón?- rió Mislif.- ¡Oh, Gimli! ¡Eres todo un bebé! ¡Ven aquí para hacerte dormir!  
  
- ¡Cállate!- gruñó el Enano sonrojándose. Los demás rieron un buen rato con las bromas de ambos, hasta que Aragorn dijo que se sentía cansado.  
  
- Iré a dormir.- anunció.  
  
- Que descanses.- se despidió Éomer. Legolas, Mislif, Gimli y Merry se iban a ir acostar también, pero Éomer dijo: Mislif, ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
  
- ¿Conmigo? ¡Oh, muy bien!- contestó la joven indecisa, mirando de reojo a Legolas.  
  
- ¿Vienes?- le preguntó Éomer.  
  
- Eeh... Sí.- Mislif lo siguió hasta una torre a la que Éomer la llevó. Una vez que estuvieron ahí, la joven dijo: ¿Qué querías decirme?  
  
- Esto es delicado para mí.- comenzó diciendo el Hombre.- Nunca me había tocado vivir una cosa así, y te aseguro que es extraño.- hizo una pausa.- No sé a ciencia cierta si ya lo habrás notado, pero sé que no he hecho mucho para esconderlo. Me cuesta bastante hablar de esto..., no entiendo muy bien qué...  
  
- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la joven, pensando si estarían en lo correcto sus suposiciones.  
  
- De que estoy enamorado de ti, Mislif.- contestó Éomer mirándola fijamente. Ella abrió mucho los ojos.- Apenas te vi aquella noche que no dejo de pensar en ti. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tu boca me tienen soñando cada vez que duermo. No sé qué hiciste, pero me tienes así: a tus pies.  
  
- No he hecho absolutamente...  
  
- Lo sé.- interrumpió Éomer.- Es por eso que sé que esto es sólo culpa mía. Todo esto ha sido muy rápido y diferente a lo que yo creía que me tocaría vivir, pero es que tú eres diferente, Mislif; y eso me gusta mucho. No te dejas doblegar por nadie, y eso es algo que admiro bastante en ti. Pero... quisiera ser yo quien pudiera hacerte cambiar. No sé si me entiendes. Hacer que conozcas el amor, y dejes aquella frialdad e indiferencia de lado.  
  
- Éomer, ya hay alguien a quien yo amo.- dijo Mislif decidida y un tanto sonrojada.- Te agradezco mucho lo que me has dicho, pero... no necesito que alguien más me haga cambiar, cuando...  
  
- ¿Quién es?- preguntó el Hombre sin poder contenerse.- ¿Quién es el que llegó primero, y que se interpone entre tú y yo? ¿Lo conozco?  
  
- Sí, sí lo conoces.  
  
- ¿Es Aragorn?- preguntó Éomer.- ¡Claro que debe ser él! Por eso me miraba tan extrañamente cuando yo le preguntaba por ti. Si es Aragorn, respetaré tu decisión y...  
  
- ¡Éomer!- le gritó Mislif para hacerlo callar.- No es Aragorn.  
  
- ¿Entonces...?  
  
- Es Legolas.  
  
- ¡¿El Elfo?!- exclamó Éomer consternado.  
  
- Sí, el Elfo.- contestó Mislif ligeramente molesta de que lo catalogara de inmediato así.- La persona a quien amo, es Legolas.  
  
- Pero eso es... ¡es imposible! ¡Tú eres Humana! ¿Qué futuro te espera a su lado, si tú...? Ya sabes...  
  
- Ese es un tema entre Legolas y yo.- murmuró la joven.- Creo que... hasta aquí llegó la conversación. Lo siento, Éomer, de verdad. Lamento no poder responder a tus palabras como quisieras. Eeh... ¡Buenas noches!- Mislif se giró para volver, pero Éomer le dijo:  
  
- ¡Espera, Mislif!- se acercó a ella, quien se había vuelto a mirarlo, y la tomó por los hombros.- No me rendiré tan fácilmente. Ya sé que eres diferente a las demás mujeres, ¡pero nunca creí que tanto! Ahora que sé tu verdad, lucharé como el Rohirrim que soy. No sé si el Elfo te ha respondido a tu amor, pero aún así lucharé.  
  
- No conseguirás...  
  
- Algún día, cercano o lejano, te darás cuenta del error que estás cometiendo. Y cuando llegue aquel momento, yo te estaré esperando.  
  
- Entonces esperarás en vano, porque Legolas sí me ama.- replicó Mislif, con los ojos brillándole.- Éomer, no sigas con esto. ¿Por qué no dejas todo hasta aquí? Será lo mejor.  
  
- Eso lo dirá el tiempo, Mislif. Yo sólo sé que lo mejor está con los que son de los tuyos. Pronto te darás cuenta de eso. - murmuró él acercándose un poco más.- No me rendiré tan fácilmente. Tenlo bien presente.- hizo una significativa pausa. Luego preguntó-: ¿Me escogerías, Mislif, si llegado el momento tuvieras la posibilidad de hacerlo?  
  
- Por favor, Éomer. Deja todo esto hasta aquí.- murmuró Mislif vehemente, e ignorando la pregunta.- Ya sé lo que es mejor para mí- sonrió débilmente- , pero agradezco que te preocupes.  
  
- ¿Así que sabes lo que es mejor para ti?- sonrió él levemente.- Pero... ¿sabes lo que es lo mejor para Legolas?- la débil sonrisa de Mislif se esfumó.- Piénsalo. ¡Buenas noches!- la besó en la mejilla y se fue.  
  
Mislif se quedó de una pieza al oír las últimas palabras de Éomer. ¡Qué egoísta había sido! ¡Sólo había pensado en lo que era mejor para ella! Pero... ¿qué era lo mejor para Legolas?  
  
- Yo no perderé nada estando a su lado.- murmuró Mislif para sí.- Pero Legolas dejará muchas cosas por mí. Partiendo por su vida. ¡Él ha sido privilegiado al nacer con esos dones, pero yo no! Y no puedo quitárselos. ¡Oh, Elendil! ¡No sé qué rayos hacer! Tal vez Éomer tenga razón, y esto hay que pensarlo muy bien... Ahora recuerdo que Gildor me lo advirtió.- la joven recordó tristemente las palabras de aquel Elfo: "Si no puede revertir su Destino, cualquier cosa que haga con su relación terminará siendo dolorosa. Esté a su lado o aléjese, todo terminará tristemente."- Todo... todo terminará mal... quiera o no.  
  
~^_^~  
  
- ¡Legolas! Espera.- gritó Éomer desde el otro extremo del corredor.  
  
- ¿Éomer?- preguntó el Elfo volviéndose y mirando a los lados.- ¿Dónde está Mislif?  
  
- Afuera, no lo sé. Estoy aquí, porque quiero hablar contigo.  
  
- Tú dirás.- dijo Legolas acercándose.  
  
- Mira... sé que esto es delicado. Acabo de confesarle a Mislif que estoy enamorado de ella.- comenzó diciendo Éomer. Legolas arqueó las cejas.- Mislif me dijo que no podía responderme, porque está... enamorada de ti. Y tú de ella, ¿verdad?  
  
- Sí. Así es.- limitóse a decir el Elfo.  
  
- Lo siento, pero no... no puedo evitarlo: todo esto me parece una locura.- dijo Éomer moviendo la cabeza en signo negativo.- Te tengo mucho respeto y admiración, además de agradecimiento por tu ayuda a Rohan, pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirme al amor de Mislif, y menos ahora que sé lo que pasa.- hubo una incómoda pausa.- Legolas, yo sé que tú debes de quererla mucho, pero ¿no crees que si Mislif es Humana debería estar a lado de los suyos?  
  
- Si te refieres a la diferencia de razas, ese es un tema que ya hemos discutido con Mislif.- dijo Legolas serio.  
  
- ¿Y a qué acuerdo han llegado?  
  
- Es asunto nuestro.  
  
- Apuesto a que estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu inmortal vida por ella, ¿verdad?  
  
- Sí.- contestó Legolas ya molesto. Éomer iba a hablar, pero lo detuvo diciendo: Éomer, si Mislif te dijo que ya está enamorada y que no puede responderte como tú quisieras, creo que lo mejor sería que la dejaras ir.  
  
- La última palabra la dará ella.- sentenció el Hombre con los ojos brillando.  
  
- ¿Me equivoco o no, al pensar que ya la dijo?- preguntó Legolas con un brillo astuto en los élficos ojos.  
  
- No. A decir verdad, no le di tiempo de darla. Pero sí le di un problema que pensar.  
  
- ¿Cuál?  
  
- Mislif sabe, o cree saber, que lo mejor para ella está a tu lado, pero le dije que pensara en qué es lo mejor para ti.  
  
- No deberías meterte en nuestros asuntos.- gruñó Legolas.- Si deseas alejarla de mí, deberías tratar de ganarte su amor, pero no envenenarle la mente con problemas que sólo logran entristecerla más. Créeme que ya tiene muy presente lo de nuestro futuro.  
  
- Me ofendes al decir que le enveneno la mente.- dijo Éomer.- Lo que le dije no lo hice para darle problemas, sino que para darle la oportunidad de deshacerse de uno.  
  
- ¿Perdón?  
  
- Los Humanos con los Humanos, y los Elfos con los suyos.- sentenció Éomer.- ¡Buenas noches!- se giró para volver sobre sus pasos, pero antes dijo: No me rendiré tan fácilmente. No lo olvides. Sólo cuando sepa que lo de ustedes es definitivo, me retiraré. Pero recuerda que le he dado a Mislif la posibilidad de pensar en elegir lo que quiera.  
  
- ¿Qué...?- murmuró Legolas sorprendido. Se quedó unos momentos pensativo. ¿Éomer le había dicho a Mislif que pensara en qué era lo mejor para él...? Tenía que verla. Si no lo hacía, era probable que Mislif decidiera tomar algún camino errado.- Iré a buscarla.- se dijo.  
  
~^_^~  
  
- ¿Mislif?  
  
- ¡Oh, Legolas!- exclamó la joven dando un respingo.- No te oí venir.  
  
- ¿Estás llorando?- preguntó el Elfo acercándose. Mislif aún estaba en aquella torre. Había estado pensando mucho en las palabras de Éomer, dándole vueltas al asunto, pero no había logrado encontrar una salida moralmente buena.  
  
- N- no... ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que habías ido a acostarte.- dijo la joven cabizbaja.  
  
- Eso iba a hacer cuando... se me acercó Éomer.- contestó Legolas mirándola fijamente a esos ojos verdes que amaba. Ella le devolvió la mirada, tratando de imaginar qué le habría dicho el hombre.  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
  
- No importa.- dijo Legolas abrazándola.- Mislif, sé muy bien qué fue lo que te dijo Éomer sobre mí, pero deja de pensar en eso.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga, si he estado siendo muy egoísta?!- sollozó Mislif tristemente.  
  
- Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo mejor para ambos?  
  
- ¿Alejarnos?- contestó la joven dando un paso hacia atrás.  
  
- ¿Lo escogerías a él? Si lo haces, ¿qué hacemos con este amor, y con la necesidad de estar juntos?- preguntó el Elfo serio.  
  
- No lo sé...- murmuró Mislif cabizbaja.- ¡No es sólo mía la decisión, Legolas! No soy yo quien debe decidir qué hacer con lo nuestro.  
  
- Pero eres tú la que está dudando ahora.- dijo el Elfo mirando la Luna.- Yo tengo todo muy claro. Lo bueno y lo malo ya lo tengo asumido.  
  
- ¡Para ti es muy fácil decir "pienso morirme cuando tú también lo hagas"!- exclamó la joven.- Pero no te das cuenta de que se me parte el corazón al oír eso.  
  
- Y para ti es muy fácil decir "sigue con tu vida cuando yo muera".- replicó Legolas.- Sabes perfectamente que a mí también se me parte el corazón al oírte decir eso.  
  
- Pero lo que yo digo es menos doloroso para ti.  
  
- No, no lo es.  
  
- ¡Qué odioso eres!- gruñó Mislif molesta.- ¡Te estás cerrando a rehacer tu vida!  
  
- Porque no le veo motivo sin ti.  
  
- Pero antes de conocerme, ¿qué motivo tenía?- replicó la joven.- Puedes volver a buscarle un motivo, guardando un bello recuerdo de lo nuestro. No necesariamente tienes que morirte...  
  
- Me niego a hacerlo.- contestó Legolas.- Escúchame bien, Mislif.- dijo acercándose a ella y levantándole la barbilla con una mano.- Mañana me iré al Sendero de los Muertos con Aragorn, y así estarás sola. Tómate ese tiempo para pensar en qué es lo que de verdad crees es lo mejor. Si nos volvemos a ver, me lo dirás.- la besó dulcemente unos segundos, se separaron y luego comenzó a bajar las escaleras para irse.  
  
- ¡Me estás dejando toda esa carga a mí!- le gritó Mislif.  
  
- Tal vez- rió Legolas desde abajo-, pero aunque decidas separarte de mí, no te haré caso. Puedes casarte en este tiempo, o lo que quieras hacer, pero no te librarás de mí. Te buscaré siempre, pequeña.  
  
- ¡Odioso!- le gritó Mislif sin poder evitar sonreír.  
  
La tarde siguiente, luego de almorzar, Théoden, sus Rohirrim, Mislif y Merry tenían todo preparado para partir en dirección al Sagrario, para reunir ahí las huestes de Rohan rumbo a Minas Tirith. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli y los dúnedain se quedarían un poco más en el Abismo de Helm, pero luego partirían en dirección al Sendero de los Muertos, para llegar a la Piedra de Erech.  
  
Llegó el momento de despedirse, y Mislif se acercó a Legolas, quien había estado un poco más apartado para poder hablar libremente con ella.  
  
- Cuídate mucho.- dijo el Elfo.- Aunque no vas al Sendero de los Muertos, no te alejas del peligro. Recuerda que Théoden y sus hombres se dirigen en dirección a Minas Tirith, a la guerra.  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
- Con respecto a esto...- dijo Legolas-, ¿porqué no quisiste ir con nosotros? Tal vez hayas conseguido engañar a Gimli con eso de que sientes miedo, pero a mí no me convenció tu argumento.  
  
- Tienes razón.- contestó la joven.- No siento miedo de partir hacia allá, aunque todos digan que es horriblemente peligroso. No voy a ir, porque quiero mostrarte que puedo cuidar bien de mí misma y que me haré responsable, con eso, de las consecuencias de mis actos, buenas o malas.  
  
- Entonces te deseo la mejor de las suertes.- hizo una pausa.- ¡Arriba ese ánimo, pequeña!- sonrió Legolas tomándole las manos.- ¿Qué pasó con tu ánimo eufórico habitual?  
  
- Se quedó en Isengard.- contestó Mislif.- Todavía debe de estar ahí, lanzándole maldiciones e insultos a Saruman.  
  
- No te quiero ver triste, sólo por lo que conversamos ayer.- dijo Legolas mirándola fijamente.- Puede que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, y sería bueno recordarla de una manera alegre.  
  
- ¡Oh, ahora me siento mejor!- gruñó Mislif de manera sarcástica.- ¡No te volveré a ver! ¡Qué bien! Un bello recuerdo, además de que...- Legolas detuvo de golpe sus palabras, besándola.  
  
- Amin mela lle, Mislif (Te amo).- susurró él a su oído.- Sólo recuerda eso.  
  
- Lo haré.- contestó Mislif. Legolas la miró unos segundos. Había estado esperando que ella le dijera "Te amo" con las mismas palabras, pero al no hacerlo, se resignó con cierta pesadumbre. Ahora que lo pensaba, Mislif nunca le había dicho sencillamente esas dos palabras. Le había demostrado que lo quería con otras, pero nunca con esas. A Legolas le habría encantado que lo hubiera hecho, por eso se quedó con un gusto amargo al darse cuenta de que Mislif no lo hacía.  
  
- Adiós.- dijo finalmente.  
  
- Algo te ocurre, Legolas.- murmuró Mislif mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
- Nada.- mintió.- Sólo estoy preocupado por ti y por todo esto.  
  
- No te creo.- dijo Mislif decididamente.- Pero no te obligaré a decirme, si no es tu deseo hacerlo. Creo que en ese aspecto soy...  
  
- Dime que me amas.- murmuró Legolas de pronto, interrumpiendo a la joven.  
  
- ¿Qué...?- exclamó sorprendida.  
  
- Sólo dilo, Mislif.  
  
- No entiendo por qué...  
  
- ¡Mislif debemos partir!- gritó Merry desde su poney.- ¡Apúrate!  
  
- ¡Ya voy!- le contestó la joven, dando un respingo.- Adiós, Legolas.  
  
- Adiós... y aprovecha bien este tiempo para pensar...- suspiró el Elfo con pesadumbre. La besó en forma de despedida, y Mislif salió corriendo en dirección a Eäros que la esperaba para el viaje. Legolas se sintió algo triste por no haber logrado su objetivo, y un torrente de dudas comenzaron a posarse en su mente, pues en aquel momento, Éomer se acercaba a Mislif y Merry. Todos estaban en sus respectivos caballos y comenzaban avanzar, dejando atrás el Abismo de Helm. La peor duda que asaltó la mente del Elfo, fue una en que se preguntaba si Mislif optaría por quedarse al lado de Éomer, y convertirse luego en Reina de Rohan, si aquel día llegaba. No le vendría nada de mal aquello, pensó, pues además estaría con los suyos y tendría una vida normal. Sin embargo, Mislif no amaba a Éomer... Aunque..., tampoco amaba a Oliv y le había prometido casarse con él cuando llegara a Pueblo Gris.  
  
Por primera vez, Legolas sintió que sobraba en la vida de Mislif. Ella tenía dos opciones que la llevarían por un vida normal a la de los Humanos, pero él era Elfo, y eso no calzaba con lo que estaba escrito. Por la mente de Legolas se paseaban sin cesar aquellas palabras de Éomer: "Los Humanos con los Humanos, y los Elfos con los suyos". ¡Hacia donde mirara encontraba problemas! Por un lado, y si Mislif era un poquito ambiciosa, podría convertirse en Reina; y por otro, podría tener una vida sencilla, al lado de un hombre que le quedaba bien en edad, la conocía bastante, y que la esperaba en su casa. ¡Otro problema más! Legolas era mucho mayor que Mislif, y aunque de momento aquello no influyera, a la larga sería una incomodidad. Ella tenía un poco más de veinte años, y él... ¡oh, ni pensarlo! Aunque... para los Elfos, él era aún joven. ¡Gran consuelo!, pensó triste. Legolas pensaba que tenía todo lo bueno y malo aceptado, y eso mismo le había dicho a Mislif, pero sólo lo había visto desde el punto de vista de la mortalidad.  
  
Mislif decía amarlo, pero nunca se lo había dicho directamente, como él quería; le estaba guardando muchísimos secretos, desde su llegada al Abismo de Helm, y no había querido contárselos. Además, ahora estaba dudando entre dejarlo o no. Los Humanos son algo pasajero, se decía Legolas, ¿y aquel amor, por ser compartido con una Humana, sería pasajero también? Podría decirse que él no conocía perfectamente a aquella otra raza, y tal vez por eso no sabía qué reacciones podría tener Mislif. Ella lo había sorprendido incontables veces en el pasado... y podía hacerlo en el futuro. Podría ser que un día Mislif decidiera darle corte a su relación, por no ser provechosa, y quedarse con Éomer u Oliv, o simplemente sola. Si Mislif se había enamorado tan rápidamente de él, podría hacerlo con cualquiera de ellos dos. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, tal vez de un tiempo breve. ¡Y justamente ahora se había ido con Éomer! ¡Estaría a solas con él!  
  
- ¡Legolas!- gritó Aragorn, sacándolo de tan pesimistas pensamientos.- ¡Gimli te está buscando!  
  
- Voy en seguida.- contestó él, más triste que antes. Todo lo que quería, todos sus sueños, pendían ahora de un pequeño hilo. Y le tendría que encontrar una salida a tan complicados nudos, partiendo por dirigirse al Sendero de los Muertos. Un camino incierto, peligroso y casi desesperanzado.  
  
_.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··. _.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._  
  
¡Pobrecito, elfito hermoso! ¡Siente que sobra, y yo aquí con un enorme espacio en mi corazón para él! (Obviamente para mi flamante esposo Mr. Bloom primero.)  
  
En otro ámbito, ¡estoy comenzando a tenerle una horrible ojeriza a Éomer! También a Mislif, por ser tan insegura. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Les gustó este capi? Tan laaaaaaaaaaargo, ¿verdad? Pero era necesario... para no hacer capis cortitos y demorar más la espera. Me gustó mucho la reacción de Éomer, al decir: "No me rendiré como el Rohirrim que soy". ¡Tan macho! Je, je, je. (Un Mercader cualquiera... Esa fue una broma chilena... ¡Perdón!)  
  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que escriban esos preciososss reviewsss que me alimentan cada vez que subo un capi new. ¡Y no olviden, luego de eso, entrar en nuestro flamante WebSite, y escribir en los mensajes o el foro! (LaEstrelladelNorte.tk) ¡Grábenselo! ¡Nos vemoxxx! ¡Oh, lo siento! Es que... pienso en Mr. Bloom y... ¡uf! ¡Nos vemosss! ^_^  
  
P.D. ¡Casi me quebré la mano con éste capítulo enorme! ¡Nunca más escribo uno así de largo! :( Me dedicaré a escribir un millón de cuentos cortos de ahora en adelante. =p XD 


	21. Pelennor, el Campo de Batalla

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE  
  
¡Holitas a todos! Quiero saludarlos muuuuy afectuosamente y agradecerles el incesante apoyo para con esta historia. Bueno, antes de responder a sus maravillosos reviews, les quiero decir que éste capi será... ¿cómo decirlo?... de acciones rápidas. No se reparará mucho en describir lugares, salvo los más importantes, así se hará más rápida la historia que de por sí ya es larga en este capi. Como son los capítulos finales debo hacerlos extensos. Jijijijijiji. ¡Ahora los reviews!  
  
*Kagome-Black: Bueno, bueno, relájate, mujer. Ya sé que Éomer se ha buscado un cierto odio, pero no es para que exageres así. Jojojo. Bueno, si quieres consolar a Legolas, sólo cuidate (como dijo Dernix en cierta ocasión) de que se te cruce algún dardo en el camino. Gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes este capi.  
  
*Candy Bloom: ¿Vas a llorar? Mejor que no, porque no vas a poder ver la pantalla. Entiendo que estés molesta por la intervención de Éomer en medio de nuestra parejita, pero trata de entenderlo a él también. Jajaja, ¿comiste en el pc? Jojojo, estás peor que yo que me lo paso tomando café ahí. Okiles, espero que este capi te guste.  
  
*Yuna Aoki: Jejeje, sí, pobeshito Legolas. Gracias por tu(s) review(s) (cortado) jojojo, y espero que te guste este capi, porque es bastante emocionante.  
  
*Thalinariel: ¡Holitas! ¿Más amenazas? (Mmm... ni Eärwen y Dernix han llegado a tanto... o.ô) Jejeje, ¿Éomer friendo espárragos? Jojojo, no lo había escuchado nunca. Bueno, espero que te guste este capi y gracias por tu review amenzante.  
  
*Katita Okidoki: ¡Sí, Mercader como Ariel! Era mi favorito, ¿ya? ¡Amo a Felipe Braun! Bueno, si quieres matar a Éomer, hazlo, pero le quitarás la pizca de malicia a la historia. Bueno, hija mía, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que disfrutes este capi.  
  
*Hikaru: ¡Holitas! ¡Sí, soy chilena! (¡Chile, Chile lindo, lindo como un Sol!) Gracias, gracias, por tus palabras, lo sé... Jojojo. ¿Habías pensado en una historia así? Es que el pensamiento feminista nos conduce por esos senderos? Jejeje. ¿Mislif con algún don? Mmm..., no sé. Pero sólo debes esperar. Okiles, espero que disfrutes este capi.  
  
*Liver: Gracias, gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, aunque ya lleva su tiempito. Jojojo, gracias por tu review y disfruta este capi.  
  
*Lórien Potter: Gracias, gracias. ¿Odias a Éomer? Deberían hacer un club. Jojojo, la intriga te mata, lo sé. Bueno, no te hago esperar más, disfruta este capi.  
  
*Lady-Eloane: Sí, lo sé, fue largo, pero era necesario. Me alegra, eso sí, que te haya gustado. Jejeje, me gusta tu idea del rating, a pesar de que odies vomitivamente a Éomer. Es que claro, comparándolo con Legolas- Mr.Bloom es para no tenerle afecto. Okiles, espero que disfrutes de este capi.  
  
*Megumi-chan1: Jejeje, ¿Legi-chan? Nunca lo había escuchado... Estás enojada con Mislif, ¿verdad? Yo también, pero nunca pensaría que es vaca. Jejeje, espero que te guste este capi.  
  
*Dernix: ¡Amigui oregui! Sí, lo sé, 20 capis es difícil de creer con mi flojera habitual. Sí, sí, la inseguridad de Mislif es comparable a los cangrejos, pero trata de entenderla. ¿Así que te dio pena Legolas? Estamos conociendo el lado sensible y algo desconocido de Der. Creo que eres la única que no odia a Éomer, pero tus motivos te quitan el papel de sensible. Okiles, amigui oregui, espero que disfrutes este capi y que podamos coincidir en el msn.  
  
*Gary Lupin: Jejeje, no creas, estoy algo floja. Bueno, espero que tu trasero esté mucho mejor luego de las 2490683056985 horas en el pc. ¿Te unes al grupo anti-inseguridad? Era obvio, pero bueno... Espero que te guste este capi.  
  
*Eärwencita Linda Preciosa: Te voy a quitar los dos adjetivos finales por el review que nunca llegó, pero bueno... ¡Oh! No se le puede hablar así a la señorita presidenta o directora del C.C.A.A. Me orgullece ser amigui tuya. ¡Hoy el colegio, mañana el mundo! Jojojo, espero que disfrutes este capi.  
  
*Cass Metallium: Gracias, gracias, esto me sube el ego. ¡Uy! Jejeje, ¿también te unes al Club Odio a Éomer? Jejeje, de verdad, Legolas y Mislif parecen resorte: juntos, separados, etc... Okiles, espero que te guste este capi.  
  
*Legolas_Mirkwood: ¡Oh, llegó el chico aislado! Gracias, gracias, lo sé. ¡Otro más que odia a Éomer! ¡Qué novedad! Jejeje, okiles, espero que te guste este capi, amigo mío.  
  
Y sin más, les presento el...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
CAPÍTULO 20  
  
"PELENNOR, EL CAMPO DE BATALLA"  
  
- Mislif, bienvenida al Sagrario.- dijo Éomer con un rostro radiante. Mostrándole el sitio en que se hallaban y que estaba repleto de soldados.  
  
- Es un sitio... interesante.- contestó la joven apenas prestándole atención al lugar.  
  
- ¿Te sientes mal?  
  
- Deberías saberlo mejor que yo.- dijo Mislif sin preámbulos.- No quiero culparte, pero fuiste tú quien me dio la difícil tarea de pensar en lo que deseo, cuando pensaba que mis pensamientos estaban claros.  
  
- Si no lo estaban, era por alguna razón poderosa.- dijo Éomer, mirándola de reojo.- Yo nunca hubiera dicho lo que dije, si no hubiera un Elfo de por medio. Si te estuvieras enamorado de un Humano, todo habría sido diferente. ¡Pero es un Elfo! No entré en tu vida para confundirte, sino que para ayudarte a salir de un presunto problema futuro.  
  
- ¿Presunto problema? ¿Hablas de mi temor por la muerte de Legolas o de otra cosa?  
  
- Legolas no sólo es un Elfo, joven Mislif, sino que también es un Príncipe.- contestó Éomer dulcificando su voz.- ¿Cómo crees que verá su padre, el Rey del Gran Bosque Negro, que su heredero al trono se case con una Humana, y que con eso se acorte su vida?  
  
- No lo había pensado...- murmuró la joven. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, hasta que miró al hombre fijamente; luego le dijo-: Eres muy inteligente, Éomer. Supiste leer mis temores con respecto a Legolas y les sacas provecho. Pero no creas que te critico o te guardo rencor, porque tarde o temprano llegaría para mí éste momento de meditar bien lo que deseo. Puedo ver en tus ojos que no me deseas mal, y te lo agradezco. Si no hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, tal vez podría haberse formado algo bello.  
  
- Aún hay tiempo...- murmuró él.  
  
- No lo sé... Legolas...  
  
- Legolas te ama, lo sé. Pero no olvides que yo también, y demasiado...  
  
Mislif lo miró sorprendida. Éomer siempre se mostraba fuerte, severo incluso, y ahora el tono de su voz mostraba cierta amargura y vehemencia. Sus ojos oscuros tenían una sombra de tristeza.  
  
- Me dolió mucho saber que amabas a otro cuando te dije lo que sentía.- siguió diciendo, más para sí.- Pero te prometí que lucharía.  
  
- Desearía que no lo hicieras.- murmuró Mislif.- Nunca salí de casa con la intención de conseguir estos problemas. No te ofendas... Enamorarme de Legolas fue muy difícil para mí de aceptar, sumado a su cambio conmigo. Luego apareces tú y me dices todo tan rápidamente que me confundo más. Y ahora... ¡me hacen escoger! No tengo por qué hacer esto... Si quisiera, huiría de aquí..., pero me atan muchas cosas.  
  
- Aprovecha de descansar, Mislif.- dijo Éomer cambiando el tema. El Rey Théoden y otros hombres se acercaban hacia ellos.- Te hará bien. Nos vemos.- y sin más, se alejó.  
  
A los pocos minutos, Merry se unió a la joven, diciendo que la había estado buscando. El hobbit la miró con ojos curiosos y luego le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada, Mis?  
  
- ¿'Mis'?- sonrió ella.- Creí que sólo Pippin me decía así.  
  
- Y yo a él le dijo 'Pip'. ¡Vamos! ¡Dime qué te sucede! ¿Estás asustada por las batallas que se acercan?  
  
- Sí, Merry.- contestó Mislif, mirando hacia el Este.- Se acercan crueles batallas, eso se siente; pero también hay otras que librar, y que me asustan también.  
  
- ¡Qué misteriosa!- rió el hobbit.- Te estás pareciendo a Gandalf...  
  
~^_^~  
  
- ¡Salve, Señor de la Marca! Mi corazón se regocija con su retorno.  
  
- ¿Y cómo estás tú, Éowyn? ¿Todo ha marchado bien?- La Dama Blanca de Rohan, luego de relatarle brevemente el viaje con la gente hacia el Baluarte, dijo que todo estaba bien. Luego, Éowyn dijo que Aragorn y los demás habían pasado por ahí, pero que ya se había marchado al Sendero de los Muertos, el horrible y desesperanzado camino que debía cruzar. Théoden, recordándolo de pronto, dijo-: Joven Mislif, le presento a la hija de mi hermana, Éowyn. Éowyn, ella es una valerosa y fuerte joven amiga de Aragorn hijo de Arathorn.  
  
- Si es usted amiga del señor Aragorn, lo es mía también.- saludó la joven mujer. Era alta, de larga cabellera rubia, rostro claro y ojos también claros. Se veía en ella una delicada belleza que escondía una gran fuerza.  
  
- Es usted muy amable.- saludó Mislif, inclinándose un poco.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto de viajar sólo con hombres?- preguntó Éowyn con curiosidad.  
  
- Mislif es parte de la Comunidad formada por Elrond de Rivendel.- explicó Théoden sonriendo.- Llegó hace unos días al Abismo de Helm y luchó valerosamente en aquel lugar.  
  
- No tiene un cuerpo de guerrera, Mislif.- dijo la Dama Blanca, mirándola fijamente.- Pero cuando la fuerza viene de dentro, el cuerpo, prácticamente, importa poco.  
  
- Lucho por y con los que amo.- sonrió Mislif.- Se me ha criticado un poco por ser mujer y hacer lo que hago, pero pienso que no deberíamos limitarnos a dejar las cosas importantes en manos de los hombres, dejándolos pelear solos, y nosotras quedarnos de brazos cruzados, ¿me entiende?  
  
- Perfectamente.- contestó Éowyn con un brillo en los ojos que Mislif no logró comprender.- Sí... Luchar por los que amas...  
  
- Bien, quiero descansar. Necesitaremos muchas fuerzas para lo que viene por adelante. ¡Éomer, manténme informado sobre lo que ocurra con la llegada de los que faltan! Minas Tirith nos está esperando.  
  
~^_^~  
  
- ¡Joven Mislif!  
  
- Dama Éowyn, ¿qué ocurre?  
  
- Necesito tu ayuda, Mislif.- dijo Éowyn con la respiración entrecortada, ya que había llegado corriendo.  
  
- Dígame.  
  
- No aquí. Sígueme.- y así, la Dama Blanca de Rohan guió a Mislif hacia una habitación, que parecía ser la de ella en el Baluarte.- Aquí será más tranquilo.- dijo Éowyn una vez a solas.- Mislif necesito que me ayudes a luchar por y con los que amo.  
  
- ¿A luchar...? ¿En la guerra?- preguntó la joven, muy sorprendida.  
  
- Sí. Quiero que me ayudes a hacer lo que tú haces. Quiero luchar por mi gente, por mi familia, por estas tierras y por la gente que amo. Tú lo has hecho a pesar de todos los problemas de ser mujer, pero yo no he tenido la oportunidad. ¡Por favor, joven Mislif, ayúdame!  
  
- ¿Qué dirá el Rey Théoden si se entera?  
  
- Yo seré castigada tal vez, aunque sin fundamentos coherentes.  
  
- Yo sé perfectamente lo que le dirán, Dama Éowyn.- sonrió Mislif recordando días pasados.- Le dirán que no es que la estén discriminando ni sobreprotegiendo por ser mujer, pero que ellos sólo desean que usted esté a salvo y que merece más cortesías por ser una joven dama. ¡Bah, son solo tonterías, créame! Pueden ser cosas sin importancia, sin embargo, terminan ahogando a quien las recibe.  
  
- Yo me siento muy ahogada, Mislif, y lo que menos deseo es encontrarme atrapada en una jaula.- dijo Éowyn con un brillo de decisión en los ojos.  
  
- Bien, la ayudaré.- dijo Mislif.- Y, de hecho, se me está ocurriendo una gran idea...  
  
~^_^~  
  
- ¡Por Eorl! ¡Hemos llegado demasiado tarde! Minas Tirith...  
  
- ¡Nunca es tarde para ayudar, Éomer! ¡A la carga, Rohirrim! ¡A luchar por la gloria de la Marca!  
  
- Sólo respira hondo... No has viajado tantos meses para llegar al final con miedo, Mislif.- se decía la joven.- No has superado todos los problemas pasados para dudar en el últimos escalón. Sí, se ve desesperada esta imagen del posible escenario final de todo, pero... pero no puedes desanimarte, porque le prometiste a Legolas que le demostrarías que sabías valerte por ti misma y salir adelante con tus actos. ¡Pobre de él si no regresa! ¡A la carga, Eäros, vamos a cazar orcos! Lástima que no esté Gimli para competir...  
  
Y así, al llegar los Rohirrim, Mislif y Merry a Gondor, específicamente a los Campos de Pelennor donde se llevaba a cabo la peor de todas las batallas contra Mordor, Mislif se lanzó cabalgando a su último combate. Sentía temor, pero su miedo era superado por una extraña emoción que se le producía por la idea de sentir que en tan poco tiempo había cambiado tanto su vida. Se sentía feliz, porque todo lo pasado lo había superado y, si moría en aquel momento, lo haría con una satisfacción sobrecogedora.  
  
Esta última batalla era de una imagen aterradora: los Campos de Pelennor estaban repletos de hombres y orcos. Los Hombres no sólo eran de Gondor y Rohan, sino que también eran Hombres del Sur; los Haradrim aliados de Sauron, quienes traían sus enormes y terribles olifantes, que eran enorme fortalezas comparados con los caballos de sus enemigos. Además, los orcos de Mordor eran innumerables, y parecían insectos asesinos vistos desde la lejanía. Toda aquella visión era una triste y sangrienta realidad; y para complementar la imagen, el cielo era muy oscuro, con nubes tristes y amenazantes sobre ellos, y rojas y horribles sobre las no lejanas tierras de Mordor.  
  
~^_^~  
  
- ¡Rey Théoden...! ¡Éowyn!- exclamó Mislif, mientras atacaba orcos con una espada. La joven estaba sobre el lomo de Eäros aún, pero algo la haría bajarse de su corcel. Una nube había sobrevolado muy cerca de ella y, al ver que se trataba de un Nazgûl, sintió mucho miedo, pero al ver que ese Nazgûl bajaba a luchar con el Rey Théoden y lo botaba de su caballo Crinblanca, su terror fue mayor.- ¡Éowyn!- gritó Mislif bajándose de Eäros y corriendo hasta donde estaba la Dama de Rohan, aún disfrazada de soldado, como lo habían planeado, junto a Merry de pie y al Rey Théoden con la mitad de su cuerpo bajo su caballo.  
  
- ¡No te acerques, Mislif!- gritó Merry con el rostro pálido por el pánico, pero firme con su espada. La joven se detuvo a algunos metros de la escena. Allí estaba Éowyn, de pie frente a un Nazgûl sobre su criatura alada. El temible enemigo, en aquel momento, decía con una voz glacial:  
  
- ¡No te interpongas entre el Nazgûl y su presa! No es tu vida lo que arriesgas perder si te atreves a desafiarme; a ti no te mataré: te llevaré conmigo muy lejos, a las casas de los lamentos, más allá de todas las tinieblas, y te devorarán la carne y desnudarán la mente, expuesta a la mirada del Ojo sin Párpado.  
  
A pesar de las horribles palabras del Nazgûl, Éowyn (que el aquel momento se hacía pasar por un soldado llamado Dernhelm) desenvainó su espada diciendo con decisión:  
  
- Haz lo que quieras; mas yo lo impediré, si está en mis manos.  
  
- ¡Impedírmelo! ¿A mí?- rió su frío enemigo.- Estás loco. ¡Ningún hombre viviente puede impedirme nada!  
  
- ¡Es que no soy ningún hombre viviente!- rió Éowyn para sorpresa de casi todos.- Lo que tus ojos ven es una mujer. Soy Éowyn hija de Éomund. Pretendes impedir que me acerque a mi señor y pariente. ¡Vete de aquí si no eres una criatura inmortal! Porque vivo o espectro oscuro, te traspasaré con mi espada si lo tocas.  
  
La criatura alada lanzó un horrible alarido y dudó entre atacar o no. Finalmente, se lanzó hacia la joven que se defendía con su espada y escudo, atacándola con el pico y las garras; pero Éowyn no se inmutó. La Dama descargó un brutal golpe sobre el cuello de la bestia, cortándoselo. El Jinete Negro, lanzando un feroz grito de furia, se lanzó sobre ella y con su mazo le rompió el escudo, mientras que Éowyn cayó de rodillas, pues tenía el brazo roto. Mislif dudó en si ir a ayudarla o no, ya que tenía un miedo horrible a acercarse.  
  
Todo lo que siguió luego fue muy rápido: el Nazgûl se había abalanzado sobre ella nuevamente, con la intención de matarla, pero él también había sido herido, pues Merry le había enterrado su espada detrás de la rodilla del enemigo. Rápidamente la espada de Éowyn penetró la cabeza del Nazgûl, y este comenzó a consumirse. La Dama de Rohan cayó de bruces y parecía muerta, yaciendo cerca de su amado Rey Théoden. Merry parecía estar con la mente en blanco, en medio de toda la guerra, acercándose al agonizante Rey. Mientras que Mislif, más que espantada con aquella escena y sin saber qué hacer, corrió hacia Eäros para ir por ayuda, pero no la encontró cerca. Regresó hacia donde estaban los demás, teniendo que luchar con algunos orcos. En un momento de descuido, mientras seguía corriendo y gritando: "¡Éomer!, ¿dónde está Éomer?", resbaló con un cadáver en el suelo y cayó golpeándose la cabeza. Éomer llegó al lugar de la triste escena y se encontró con que el rey estaba muerto; creyó que su hermana también y, desde luego, cuando vio a Mislif pensó lo mismo. Se sintió desesperado, triste y, encolerizado, tomó su espada y se lanzó a un feroz ataque, sin saber que estaba casi en un completo error.  
  
~^_^~  
  
- ¡Aragorn!  
  
- ¡Éomer! Ya ves cómo volvemos a encontrarnos, aunque todos los ejércitos de Mordor se hayan interpuesto entre nosotros. ¿No te lo predije en Cuernavilla?- en efecto, Aragorn y los demás habían llegado sorpresivamente en unas embarcaciones negras, por lo cual todos habían pensado que se trataba de más enemigos aliados de Mordor. Sin embargo, grande fue la alegría de Éomer y los demás al notar quiénes eran realmente los recién llegados y con la ayuda que venían.  
  
- Sí, eso dijiste.- respondió Éomer-, pero las esperanzas suelen ser engañosas, y en ese entonces yo ignoraba que fueses vidente. No obstante, es dos veces bendita la ayuda inesperada, y jamás un reencuentro entre amigos fue más jubiloso. Ni más oportuno, en verdad. Tu llegada no es prematura, amigo mío. Hemos sufrido grandes pérdidas y terribles pesares.  
  
- ¿Y Mislif?- preguntó Legolas, sintiéndose de pronto nervioso.  
  
- Cayó en batalla- contestó Éomer cabizbajo y aguantándose su tristeza-, cayó al igual que Éowyn mi hermana.  
  
- ¡¿Qué...?!- exclamaron los tres amigos estupefactos.  
  
- Legolas...- balbuceó Gimli, mientras sentía el corazón apretado.- La chiquilla...  
  
- ¡A vengarlos, entonces, más que a hablar de ellos!- exclamó Aragorn preparándose para cabalgar.- ¿Vienes, Legolas?- le preguntó.  
  
- S- sí...- contestó el Elfo. No sabía qué pensar. La sorpresa y la noticia habían sido muy grandes para tomarles el peso rápidamente. Sólo comenzó a correr tras sus compañeros, lanzando flechas a sus enemigos, pero sin pensar en algo coherente. ¿Cómo, ¡cómo!, iba a ser posible que Mislif, que su joven dama, muriera sin haber podido él protegerla? Mientras toda la batalla continuaba comenzó a desesperarse. ¡No podía ser...! ¡Él no había sentido nada anormal! ¡¿Dónde estaba Mislif, por Elbereth?! ¡No podía estar muerta, no ahora! ¡No podía morirse cuando habían dejado tantas cosas inconclusas y cuando habían vuelto a unirse!- ¡Joven dama!- gritó Legolas, mientras le enterraba su daga en el cuello a un orco.  
  
~^_^~  
  
- ¡Buenos días, alegría!- saludó Merry.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Merry? ¿Es de día?  
  
- Así es, Mis. Aunque el cielo no lo demuestre, es de día.  
  
- ¡¿Qué pasó...?!- exclamó la joven de pronto y recordando todo.- ¡¿Qué pasó con Éowyn?! ¿Y el Nazgûl? ¿Dónde están Merry y el Rey Théoden? ¡Merry, contéstame! ¿Dónde está Legolas?  
  
- No me fue permitido darte emociones fuertes, Mis, por la herida en tu cabeza...- contestó el hobbit.  
  
- ¡Pero, Merry...!  
  
- Sólo puedo decirte que aquí en Minas Tirith todo está bien, por el momento. Aragorn regresó con un enorme ejércitos de muertos, deberías haberlo visto, y ellos acabaron con todos los orcos y demás enemigos. Legolas y Gimli también regresaron.  
  
- ¿Y dónde están ahora?  
  
- Esa es la mala noticia, Mis.- dijo Merry.- Todos han partido... hacia Mordor.  
  
- ¡¿Qué...?! ¿Hacia Mordor? ¡Oh, Elendil! ¿Por qué...?  
  
- No lo sé con exactitud..., pero al parecer es para ayudar a Frodo y Sam. Iban a servir de señuelo en Mordor, para desviar la atención de Sauron.  
  
- ¡¿De señuelo?! ¡Eso es terrible...! ¿Y por qué no me despertaron?- preguntó Mislif tratando de tomarle el peso a la situación.  
  
- Legolas se opuso.  
  
- ¡¿Legolas?!- exclamó la joven.  
  
- Sí. Ocurrió que él llegó a verte pensando que estabas muerta, de algo así se había enterado, pero al ver que estabas bien se sintió mejor. Tú estabas despertando, pero él le pidió a una de las mujeres de esta Casa de Curación que te diera algo para seguir durmiendo.  
  
- ¡Por Elendil, maldito sea! ¿Por qué hizo eso?  
  
- Te lo explicaría mejor si hubiera leído esta carta que te dejó, pero preferí no entrometerme en asuntos ajenos. ¡Enorme lección la que obtuve viendo lo ocurrido con Pip y el palantir! Toma.- sonrió el hobbit estirando su mano, la cual contenía un sobre.- ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Éowyn está viva, pero recuperándose de lo grave que estaba, pero el Rey Théoden ha muerto.  
  
- ¿Y Éomer, Gandalf y Pippin?- preguntó Mislif.  
  
- También partieron hacia Mordor.  
  
- Todos se han ido...  
  
- Te dejaré para que leas tu carta. Yo iré a comer algo. Estos nervios me tienen deseando una buena comida. Nos vemos, Mis.- dijo Merry antes de salir de la habitación en que descansaba Mislif. Esta última sentía un inexplicable y gran temor de leer la carta de Legolas, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Así que abrió el sobre y extendió el papel que decía:  
  
"Mi amada joven dama:  
  
Te ruego que me perdones el haberte dejado aquí en Minas Tirith. Ya sé que no te gustan lo actos de cortesía y protección masculina, pero preferí verte tal vez por última vez en una imagen sana y bella, a imaginarme otra en el campo de batalla de Mordor. Quizá éste haya sido el último acto de demostración de mi amor por ti; espero que si logramos nuestro objetivo, aunque yo no regrese, sepas que siempre te desee lo mejor y ojalá decidas llevar tu vida por el camino que deseas.  
  
Cuídate mucho, Mislif, y denuevo te pido perdón por el haberte dejado aquí. Tal vez, también, me tomé esa libertad al sentir miedo de perderte por otra situación.  
  
Te ama, Legolas."  
  
- ¡Nada justifica que me hayas dejado aquí, Legolas!- gritó Mislif, arrugando el papel en un acto de rabia.- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo quería seguir con esta vida, perdiéndome de los más importante, y sin ti, además? ¡Si no fuera porque no sé hacia dónde orcos se fueron, ya habría corrido a patearte! ¡Oh, Elendil! Además..., además dice que teme a perderme por otra situación. ¿Éomer? Si Legolas se lo pasa temiendo y desconfiando de mí, esto no llegará a ningún lado. Hasta Éomer me tiene más confianza que él... ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Estoy harta de los hombres! ¡Pobre de ellos si logran regresar, porque se las verán conmigo!  
  
~^_^~  
  
- ¡Mislif, mira esto!- gritó Merry, mirando con ojos aterrados lo que ocurría sobre las montañas de Mordor. Un enorme fuego podía reflejarse en las lejanas nubes negras llenas de furiosos relámpagos. Un Sol rojo ardía en el oscurecido cielo sobre el incesante humear de las resquebrajadas Montañas de Mordor. Al parecer, y por lo que supusieron Mislif y Merry, había un terrible espectáculo en Mordor. Podían sentir el temblor en la tierra, que trepidaba los muros de la Ciudad, mientras los fuegos volaban en la lejanía como fuegos artificiales y el viento soplaba fuerte. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Que Frodo y Sam habían logrado su objetivo? ¿O que lo peor había ocurrido? ¿Habría llegado todo a su fin?  
  
Las sombras oscuras que cubrían el Sol desaparecieron y el Anduin volvió a brillar, al igual que los ojos de algunos que comenzaban a entender lo que ocurría entre risas y cantos. Inesperadamente, un Águila enorme voló encima de la Ciudad anunciando la noticias.  
  
"¡Canten ahora, oh gente de la Torre de Arnor, porque el Reino de Sauron ha sucumbido para siempre y la Torre Oscura ha sido destruida!  
  
¡Canten y regocíjense, oh gente de la Torre de Guardia, pues no han vigilado en vano, y la Puerta Negra ha sido destruida, y su Rey ha entrado por ella trayendo la victoria!  
  
Canten y alégrense, todos los hijos del Oeste, porque su Rey retornará, y todos los días de su vida habitará entre ustedes.  
  
Y el Árbol marchito volverá a florecer, y él lo plantará en sitios elevados, y bienaventurada será la Ciudad. ¡Canten, oh todos!"  
  
- Oh, por Elendil... ¡Lo lograron! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- suspiró Mislif, sintiendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Todo ha terminado. ¡Por fin, la pesadilla se acabó! ¡Oh, padre, si tan sólo estuvieras aquí para festejar conmigo de que todos estos meses de intranquilidad y miedo han acabado!- de pronto, una súbita emoción y alegría le brotó, mientras se ponía a gritar.- ¡Ja, ja, Saruman! ¡Así te quería ver..., aunque no te vea! ¡Ya verás si vuelvo a Isengard, te patearé el trasero! ¿Se creían muy fuertes? ¿Se creían poderosos, grandes, magníficos? ¡Ja, ja, qué triste que unos pequeños hobbits les hayan desbaratado sus grandes planes! Si te pudiera ver la cara, me reiría de ti, Sauron, pero... ¡oh, acabo de recordarlo! ¡No tienes cara! ¡Eres sólo un mísero ojo! ¡Te lo soplo desde acá...!- y así continuó descargando toda su eufórica alegría.  
  
- ¿Qué se habrá fumado?- se preguntó Merry.- Es la alegría. Si pudiera expresar lo que siento, créeme que estaría saltando. ¿Y por qué no, señor Brandigamo? ¡Salta! ¡Salta por la victoria de tus amigos y tuya!  
  
~^_^~  
  
- ¡Chiquilla!  
  
- ¡Por Elendil, gruñón!  
  
Mislif y los demás que estaban en Minas Tirith, al enterarse de la grandiosa victoria, decidieron partir de inmediato hacia los Campos de Ithilien para encontrarse con sus compañeros y amigos. Así lo hicieron, y en aquel momento Mislif había visto a Gimli.  
  
- ¡Me alegra volver a verte!- reía el Enano.- Aunque me temo que no te alegrará saber que ya no podrás superar mi número de muertos, chiquilla.  
  
- Debo admitir que siento envidia de que hayas podido ir a luchar, gruñón.- contestó Mislif muy seria.- No creas que le perdonaré a Legolas lo que me ha hecho.  
  
- Trata de entenderlo...  
  
- ¡No, no y no! ¡Estoy furiosa, Gimli, furiosa a pesar de que he reído y saltado de felicidad! Sólo me descargaré completamente de mi ira, si logro patearle el trasero a Saruman.  
  
- ¡Oh...!  
  
- Pero será nuestro secreto, ¿sí?- sonrió ella.  
  
- ¿Mislif?- preguntó una voz conocida detrás de ellos. Era Éomer.  
  
- ¡Éomer!- exclamó Mislif, mientras se iluminaba su rostro. Se abrazó con el hombre y le dijo: Me alegra verte bien, Éomer. No dejé de temer por ti y por los demás.  
  
- También me preocupaba fallar y que tuvieras que sufrir.  
  
- ¡Pero ya todo está bien!  
  
- ¡Gracias a Eorl!  
  
- Y a Elendil.  
  
- ¿Joven dama?- preguntó otra voz detrás. Esta vez era Legolas.  
  
- Legolas...- murmuró Mislif sin saber cómo reaccionar. No podía aguantarse las ganas de abrazarlo, pues la alegría era grande, pero su orgullo dañado y su tristeza por lo ocurrido también lo eran.  
  
- Sabía que estarías molesta conmigo.- sonrió él. Se veía cansado y tenía algunas heridas, pero sus ojos y sonrisa seguían mostrando su ternura habitual.- ¿Leíste mi carta?  
  
- Así es.  
  
- ¿Y sigues molesta?  
  
- ¡No me tomes a la ligera, Legolas! No creas que porque me sonríes así y porque me escribiste una carta voy a perdonarte lo que me hiciste. ¡Dejarme en Minas Tirith porque no querías verme sufrir! ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Esta es mi vida y yo sabré qué hacer con ella! ¡¿Con qué derecho vienes a privarme de la libertad de luchar por los que amo?! ¡Te pasaste de la raya, Legolas! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan ofendida por un hombre, lo que ya es mucho decir!  
  
- ¿Es que ya nadie puede preocuparse por ti?- exclamó Legolas molesto.  
  
- ¡Preocuparse sí, pero no intervenir en mi, mi vida!- contestó Mislif también enojada.- ¡Te aprovechaste de que estaba casi inconsciente, y eso te convierte en un traidor! ¡Traicionaste mi confianza y mis deseos! ¡No salí de mi casa para que unos cuantos hombres, y sobre todo tú, su pusieran a regir mi vida!  
  
- Han pasado meses, Éomer- suspiró Gimli, un tanto más alejados de la escena-, ha transcurrido mucho tiempo, y ellos siguen prácticamente iguales. Son las mismas peleas del inicio de nuestro viaje... No veo que se acaben tampoco.  
  
- ¡No me digas!- dijo Éomer arqueando las cejas.  
  
- ¿Yo...? No puedo creerlo... ¡Eres un desconsiderado, Legolas, no lo niegues ahora con palabras bonitas!  
  
- ¡¿Un desconsiderado...?! ¡Tú eres una malagradecida, Mislif! ¡Como si a mí no me hubiera dolido haberte dejado allá! ¡No teníamos ni idea si regresaríamos o no, y tú te quejas como si yo hubiera disfrutado lo que te hice! Discúlpame, si quieres, pero ya no te rogaré más.  
  
- Sé perfectamente que no habrá sido fácil para ti haberlo hecho, pero ¿crees que para mí fue fácil despertar enterándome de que partiste a Mordor y que ni siquiera te despediste como se debe?  
  
- No empieces...  
  
- Prefiero no seguir discutiendo contigo.- gruñó Mislif, dándole la espalda.- Me has decepcionado, Legolas, de verdad. Prefiero no verte la cara en mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde está Aragorn?  
  
- ¿No quieres verme? ¿No será que estás usando esto como pretexto para alejarte de mí y optar por otro camino que tienes?  
  
- Tal vez...- contestó la joven, bajando el tono de voz.- Tal vez sea lo mejor para ambos, como tal vez no. Pero lo que sí sé es que me has decepcionado como nunca, Legolas, y que esto no te lo perdonaré. Si he de ocupar un pretexto para dejarte, será éste. No quiero verte la cara en mucho tiempo... ¡Hey, gruñón! ¿Dónde está Aragorn?  
  
- ¡En un campamento en esa dirección!  
  
~^_^~  
  
- ¡Felicidades, Aragorn!- sonrió Mislif radiante.- Has pasado por tanto y ahora, ¡mírate, eres el Rey de Gondor! ¡Me siento tan orgullosa de ser tu amiga! Y también se siento honrada de ser amiga de ustedes, Frodo y Sam.  
  
- Gracias, Mislif.- sonrió el primero.  
  
- Gracias, señorita Mislif.  
  
- ¡Tengo ganas de abrazarlos! ¡Vengan acá! ¡Me tenían tan preocupada, par de...! ¡Oh...! Lo siento, Sam, no era mi intención ahogarte... ¡Es la emoción, por Elendil!  
  
Aquella era una noche muy especial. Aragorn ya había sido coronado como el Rey de Gondor, de la Casa de Elendil, y se había hecho una gran recepción en Minas Tirith. La fiesta y la alegría eran grandes y todo era regocijo. Incluso Mislif estaba de mejor ánimo y no se había quejado de ponerse un precioso vestido que le fue entregado para la ocasión. Todos los miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo estaban vestidos con gran elegancia y disfrutaban de la ocasión. También se hallaban ahí Éomer y Éowyn y Faramir, quienes habían comenzado una bella relación.  
  
- Aragorn, me gusta tu corona, ¿podrías darme una así?- sonrió la joven.- ¡Me encantaría llegar a casa con una corona, luciéndola frente a todos! ¡Jo, jo!  
  
- Tal vez podría darle una a la Dama Honorífica de Gondor.- sonrió Aragorn.- Te he decidido nombrar así, ¿qué te parece?  
  
- ¡Oh, qué honor! ¡Muchas gracias, Su Majestad!  
  
- ¡Eso me cohibe, Mislif!  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
- ¿Cómo va todo con Legolas?- preguntó Aragorn, de pronto.- Supe que habían tenido unos problemas.  
  
- Y todavía están ahí. Para lo único que le he hablado fue para decirle que yo no era una mentirosa ni traidora, así que le conté todo lo que había vivido en los Emyn Muil. ¡El muy descarado! ¡Diciéndome que yo guardaba secretos!  
  
- ¿Y qué fue lo que te ocurrió ahí?  
  
- Mmm... Que te lo cuente él, Aragorn.- gruñó Mislif.- Yo prefiero ir a tomar algo.  
  
- ¡Mis!- gritó Pippin.- ¿Vienes a bailar?  
  
- ¡Muy bien!  
  
La fiesta fue muy entretenida, en especial para los más jóvenes y amigos de Aragorn, y la disfrutaron como si fuera una recompensa bien merecida. Mislif pasó gran parte de la velada con los hobbits y con Gimli. De Legolas no había señales en la sala. Sólo había cruzado algunas palabras con Mislif antes, pero ninguna de reconciliación. Y la joven también había compartido y bailado con Éomer durante la fiesta.  
  
Pasada la medianoche, Legolas hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, saludando a sus amigos con gran alegría. Cruzó una mirada con Éomer y ambos asintieron con la cabeza, acto que Mislif no notó, pues conversaba con unos jóvenes de Minas Tirith. De pronto, vio frente a sí a Legolas y Éomer, y preguntó:  
  
- ¿Qué... qué ocurre?  
  
- No quisiéramos presionarte, Mislif...- comenzó Éomer.  
  
- Ven con nosotros.- interrumpió el Elfo. Los tres se dirigieron a una sala que estaba junto al salón de baile.- Tendrás que escoger.- dijo Legolas bruscamente, una vez los tres solos.- Personalmente, ya no soporto esta situación, y tal vez hable por Éomer también. Sea lo que sea que decidas, lo aceptaremos, Mislif.  
  
- ¿Y por qué debo escoger entre uno de ustedes dos?- exclamó ella molesta.- ¡Perfectamente podría huir de aquí e ir a esconderme en una cueva! No pueden obligarme a estar con alguno de los dos.  
  
- Es que si no lo haces, ambos buscaremos siempre la oportunidad de estar a tu lado.- dijo Éomer.- Puedes huir, pero, cuando des señales de vida, ahí estaremos.  
  
- Mmm...- gruñó Mislif.- ¡Por Elendil. esto es una injusticia! No tengo por qué... ¡Ustedes no deberían...! ¡Pero está bien!  
  
Y ahí estaba. El momento que evadía con gran descaro y falta de disimulación había llegado. Tenía frente a sí al Elfo que amaba y por quien habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitarle sufrimientos, y con quien, a pesar de todo lo anterior, estaba furiosa. Y por el otro lado tenía a un hombre quien ella estimaba bastante y el cual le profesaba un abrumador amor. Si Mislif escogía a Éomer para compartir el resto de sus días se sacaría de encima el peso de tener que cortarle la vida a Legolas. El Elfo sufriría, sí, pero ella estaba segura de que comprendería los motivos que le daría.  
  
- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Éomer, impaciente.  
  
- ¿Estás lista para responder, Mislif?- preguntó Legolas, con un dejo de nerviosismo. A pesar de que confiaba en Mislif y la amaba demasiado, no sabía a qué atenerse con ella. Lo había sorprendido muchas veces en el pasado y temía que lo sorprendiera esta vez...  
  
Mislif estaba cabizbaja, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón palpitándole rápidamente. De pronto, una suave voz le hizo recordar unas palabras que sonaban lejanas y un sueño que también había tenido mucho tiempo más atrás. Entre frases cortadas y sin unión aparente la voz decía: "Estrella del Norte, sólo tú puedes decidir cuál será tu camino... cuando sepas que la felicidad no se logra si no se dejan algunas cosas de lado... Si nos volvemos a ver..."  
  
De momento, y con el nerviosismo tan presente, no logró recordar quién le había dicho esas palabras. También vino a su mente cierta imagen vaga, pero que no podía olvidar haberla visto en más de un sueño: Era de noche, ella estaba rodeada de un centenar (o un millar) de cadáveres de orcos, aunque también hay que añadirle de hombres. La oscuridad era grande, pero distinguía frente a sí una brillante figura, a la que Mislif supuso que sería Legolas... ¿Sería él?  
  
- Mislif...- dijo la voz del Elfo.  
  
- ¡Sí!- exclamó ella, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.- Ya tomé una decisión.- La joven se acercó unos pasos hacia Éomer, cabizbaja, lo miró fijamente y luego posó su mirada en el Elfo, diciendo: Lo siento mucho, Legolas, pero tengo un miedo mucho mayor...  
  
_.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··. _.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._  
  
¡Ooooh! ¡Oooooooh! ¡Oooooooooooh! Aquí sí que me perseguirán hasta la muerte... Tendré que huir nuevamente y dejarle un encargo a Dernix por lo de los reviews. Pero... ¡No puedo evitarlo! Mwajajajajaja... cof-cof... Disfruto mucho haciendo esto. Jajajajaja Jejejejeje Jijijijijiji Jojojojojojo Jujujujuju. Bueno, bueno, espero sus reviews, mis adorados lectores. Disculpen si el capi fue muy largo, pero ya les advertí que los últimos son siempre los más largos... Mwajajajajaja. ¡Nos vemos! 


	22. Minas Tirith, la Torre del Inicio

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE  
  
¡Holitas a todos! Espero que estén muy bien y discúlpenme por la espera, saben que no lo hago por mala. Jejeje, pero de todas maneras sé que algunos me persiguen... XD Bueno, antes de responderles a sus amados reviews, quiero decirles que este capi me llena de emoción presentarlo, ya supondrán por qué... ¡Me da pena que el final esté cerca! ¡Snif! Además... bueno, ya lo verán. Ahora... ¡a contestar reviewsss! Hoy me tomaré un tiempo considerable en contestarlos, así que perdón por lo largo.  
  
Kagome-Black: Mwajajajajajaj... cof-cof... jajajaja... ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Adoro hacer estas cosas! Pero el costo por reirse de ustedes es muuuuuuuuuuuuy elevado... :: Todavía me quedan vestigios de las armas corto-punzantes con las que fui atacada y por las que estoy ahora en un estado de semi-inconcencia, pero mi espíritu literario guía mi mano XD Bueno, me alegra que le hayas visto el lado bueno al pobre de Éomer, que ya estaba con depre por los malos tratos para con su persona . Y sip, la batalla al fin, ¡al fin!, terminó. Ahora todos podemos festejar y relajarnos... ¡oh, esperen! No tanto así... Okiles, espero que te guste este capi y gracias por tu review.  
  
Katita Okidoki [Misaito de las Mercedes]: Claro, claro, alucinaciones se llaman ahora... ¬¬ == Esa mirada te la envía Mislif, mientras prepara, de manera amenzante, sus dardos corto-punzantes. ¿Partirla en dos? Mmm... Jajaja, si eso no son groserías, yo soy la Vírgen María... o.o ¡Oh, espera! Ya soy la Santa Madre de Dios, así que no eran groserías tus palabras, ¡ya entendí! Como también entendí tu enredito con las palabras de Galadrivorn [¿? ¿Se entendió?] Okiles, hija, gracias por tu efusivo review y espero que te guste este capi.  
  
Megu-chan1: ¿Baka? ¿Baka? ¿Baka? ¿Baka? ¿Dónde habré leido eso antes...? ... Mmm... déjame pensar... Eeeh... XD ¡Ya sé! [la cabeza de Misao saca humo, mientras una mano universalmente conocida como "Dedos" de "Los Locos Adams" escribe por ella, ya que está colapsada] Misao agradece tu efusivo y bienqueriente review y desea que disfrutes este capi.  
  
ThalinarielvaamataraMisao: ¡Hey, paz y amor, hermana! ¡Te quiero yo, y tú a mí, somos una familia feliz...! Jojojo, lo sé... De todas maneras, con o sin canción, deseas liquidarme... :: ¡Es mucha presión para mí, por Elendil! Bueno, gracias por tu review, al parecer bastante iracundo, y espero que te guste este capi.  
  
Yuna Aoki: ¡O.o! ¡Relájese, señorita! Piense en su ritmo cardíaco... la presión trae consigo consecuencias bastante desagradables... sobre todo... ¡el envejecimiento prematuro! [suena una música terrorífica de pronto O.ô!] Jojojo, ¿qué es eso de "en nombre de las fans de nuestro Pobre elfo"? No he sido taaaaan mala con él... XD. Okiles, gracias por tu review, iracundo como la mayoría, y espero que te guste este capi.  
  
Mexia: ¿Maldita? ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Yo, que soy la Santa Madre de Dios?! ¡Oh, bon Dieu! ¡Ejem! ¿Aló, Peter? Eeeh, sí, quiero que suprimas a los que me están ofendiendo... Jojojo, okiles, espero que disfrutes este capi y gracias por tu review XD.  
  
Yadhwiga: No, en realidad no tengo corazón... ¡soy una zombie! ¡Un monstruo disfrazado de una atolondrada y floja escritora amateur! Pero, eso sí, a mucha honra XD Sipis, a mí también me alegra que haya hecho acto de presencia la Dama Blanca de Rohan... Okiles, ya sin más, espero que disfrutes este capi y gracias por tu review .  
  
Candy Bloom: ¿Yo cruel? ¡¿Yo?! Eeeeh... Bueno, para qué mentir... ¡soy una malvada, pero vivo con eso y me gusta! Mwajajaja... cof-cof... jajaja. ¿Oliver? ¿Oliver? ¿No será, por las dudas, Oliv? Pero no te preocupes, entendí. Bueno, mejor será que no llores, porque si lo haces, no podrás leer este capi, el cual espero que te guste. ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
Berenu: Lo sé, lo sé, fui muy mala al dejarlos con la duda, pero así es la vida y... ¡Jajajaja! Me divierto de sobremanera al hacerlo, aunque las consecuencias son muy dolorosas, físicamente hablando. Gracias por tus palabras, por tu review, y ojalá te guste este capi.  
  
Lórien Potter: No me odies, soy sólo una niña... :: Bueno, me alegra que, a pesar de tus iracundos mensajes de amenazas, te haya gustado el capi anterior. ¡Y sí! ¡Snif...! ¡Está por acabarse todo! ¡Buaaaaa! Okiles, espero que este capi también te guste y gracias por tus reviews en todas mis historias.  
  
LegolasMirkwood: ¿Aló? ¿Operadora? Sí, deseo comunicarme con el señor LegolasMirkwood, es que quedó marcando ocupado... Jojojo XD. Bueno, gracias por tu review y por tus palabras, y ojalá que este capi sea de tu agrado.  
  
Hikaru: Jejeje... ¡alcánzame si puedes! Jajajaja... ¡Y sí! ¡Soy chilenísima de corazón! [Puro Chile, es tu cielo azulado...] XD. Bueno, aquí entre nos te diré que siempre tengo la mala cueva de conocer sólo gente de Santigo por internesss, ya que yo soy de la sureña región del Bio- bío, en Chuchunco, arriba de la punta del cerro, cerca de la cresta, en Los Ángeles. XD Okiles, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, a pesar de los iracundos mensajes finales, pero bueno... Gracias por tus palabras y por el review. ¡Disfruta este capi!  
  
-Ëarwen- ¡Holitas! Weno, weno, me alegra que te hayan gustado los capis anteriores y sí... yo también recuerdo esos lejanos días de capítulos con sólo una cifra de número... ¡Snif! ¡Ojio! Bueno, mejor será que no te enojes mucho, porque la rabia podría hincharte las venas y los ojos, y no podrías leer este new capi. Me alegra que hayas comprendido un poco a Mislif y a Éomer, a diferencia de la mayoría de mis amados lectores. Y aquí, entre las frías y oscuras paredes de una cárcel, te agradezco tu review y tus palabras, esperando que, como compensación, me dejen en libertad con este capi.  
  
Dernix: ¬¬ Ya empezamos con los ahogos... Mmm... Te ayudaría a respirar, pero tendría que moverme y eso me da flojera... ¡Oh, pero ya estás bien! ¡Ejem, ahora sí! Bueno, oregui amigui, a pesar de que me catalogaste peor que tú, dudo mucho alcanzar tal digno puesto, pues tú eres la número uno. Jojojo, como ya te lo dije, me alegra que seas la ÚNICA que se dio cuenta de mi ironía de vida en el capítulo anterior... ¡Jajaja, Mislif luchando con todo y cae en lo más mínimo! Al menos alguien lo notó... Jejeje, eso de la patada también estuvo bueno, ¿verdad? Y con respecto a lo del orégano, debo aclarar, como ya te lo había dicho, que es Mislif quien me proporciona dicha hierba. ¿Por qué crees que se llama Pueblo Gris su lugar natal? ¡Por el humo, mujer, por el humo! Okiles, espero que te guste este capi y gracias por el review.  
  
Gary Lupin: ¿Yo odiosa? Mmm ¬¬... Si no fuera porque eres amigo mío, ya te habría lanzado mi super-cohete-acme-para-amigos-y-lectores-ofensivos- para-con-su-amada-escritora. Jojojo, gracias, gracias, lo sé... Me alegra que te haya gustado mi conexión Mislif-Éowyn. No todos los días ves algo así, ¿verdad? ¡Epa! ¡¿Flojonaza?! ¡Más encima me ofendes denuevo! ¡Ahí te va mi cohete! 3... 2... 1 ¡Huston, tenemos problemas!  
  
Ahora sí que Eärwencita Linda Preciosa xD: ¡Ay, bon Dieu! Tengo la mano acalambrada... No he parado... ¡Uf! Pero bueno... ¡Holitas, Ahora sí Eärwencita Linda Preciosa! Ahora sí te has ganado ese nombre, porque en realidad me gustó mucho tu review y me reí mucho con él también. Y como hoy me estoy dando un tiempo especial de contestar laaaaaaaaaargamente sus reviews, yo idem contestaré el tuyo por partes: Capi 19: Sí, obvio, Mislif es toda una damisela, en especial con su amigo del alma Saruman. Y síp, se salvó del palantir, pero lo mejor fue haberle parado los carros a Legolas, según yo XD. Jajaja, creo que a muchas le gustaría que Legolas les diera con el látigo . En otro tema, si hay algo que de verdad me molesta es que una no puede expresarse bien en los reviews... Claro una quiere escribir Aaaaah, pero no se puede y tiene que hacerlo así: A a a a ah! ¬¬ ¡Eso me irrita! ¡Oh, cierto! ¡No me había dado cuenta! En realidad se parece esa parte a tu fic... ¡Qué cabezota la mía, no lo noté! Claro, es casi igual a la escenita de Arad y Gal... Pero conste que yo no he copiado Bueno, ya me cansé, perdóname, pero de verdad que me reí mucho con la fundación del nuevo Club de Mislif y Éowyn [no dudo que tú serás la primera con una polera que dirá: "¡Abajo todos los tarados con algo suspendido entre las piernas!" Jojojo, me estoy poniendo indecente]. ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba! Mislif manda a decirte con una cara así "¬¬" que si ella es cabezota, es a mucha honra . Okiles, gracias por el pedazo de review y por todo, y espero que disfrutes este capi.  
  
Lady-Eloane: Jejeje, yo sé muuuuy bien que el pueblo manda, pero hacerlos sentir adrenalina es un favor que les hago. Bueno, como a algunas más, Mislif te envía esta "linda carita" "¬¬" y te pide que te guardes tus cachetadas, por muy iracundas y fundadas que sean. Okiles, gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capi.  
  
¡Muy bien! Ahora les presento el...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
CAPÍTULO 21  
  
"MINAS TIRITH, LA TORRE DEL INICIO"  
  
- Mislif...- dijo la voz del Elfo.  
  
- ¡Sí! Ya tomé una decisión.- La joven se acercó unos pasos hacia Éomer, cabizbaja, lo miró fijamente y luego posó su mirada en el Elfo, diciendo: Lo siento mucho, Legolas, pero tengo un miedo mucho mayor...  
  
- ¿Miedo mayor?- preguntaron los dos.- ¿Y... y cuál es?- preguntó Legolas nervioso.  
  
- Perderte.- contestó Mislif con una débil sonrisa.- Perderte es para mí un temor peor que el hacerte sufrir con mi muerte.  
  
- Entonces...- murmuró Éomer entendiendo.  
  
- Lo siento mucho, Éomer.- dijo la joven, mirándolo fijamente.- Eres un hombre maravilloso, lo sabes, por eso yo no soy la mujer ideal para ti. Necesitas de alguien que logre apreciarte tal como eres. Yo no logré hacerlo como para llegar a amarte; ya te lo dije: si nos hubiéramos conocido antes y en otras circunstancias, probablemente se hubiera formado algo bello.  
  
- Lo sé, Mislif.- sonrió él.- Llegué tarde para estar contigo; justo en un momento que no me era propicio para salir beneficiado. Pero aun así me alegro de haberte conocido. Has cambiado mi percepción de las mujeres, de verdad. Son fuertes, pero tú eres la mejor. Me alegraría mucho que siguiéramos siendo amigos, pues sé que nos falta mucho por conocer, ¿qué dices?  
  
- No podría negarme, Éomer, pues yo deseo lo mismo.- contestó Mislif sonriendo.- Gracias por tus palabras y por tu comprensión.  
  
- Un Rohirrim debe aceptar cuando no ha logrado triunfar. Es cosa de... caballeros. Bueno..., nos vemos más tarde. Adiós.- y sin más, Éomer dejó la habitación para reanudar su celebración en la fiesta de coronación de Aragorn. Entonces, Mislif y Legolas quedaron solos.  
  
- Estoy sorprendido, joven dama.- dijo él con las cejas muy arqueadas.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿No confiabas en mí?  
  
- Debo admitir que dudé de tu decisión.  
  
- Si hubiera elegido por lo que siento ahora, probablemente estarías tú afuera.- dijo Mislif muy seria.  
  
- ¿Qué...?- exclamó Legolas sorprendido.- ¡Mislif, no puedo creerlo! ¿Habrías cambiado todo lo nuestro por un enojo reciente?  
  
- No, tontito.- sonrió la joven.- No soy tan rencorosa ni tonta como para haber hecho algo así. Además, recordé un sueño, o tal vez una visión, que tuve hace meses... Te vi en medio de un sinnúmero de cadáveres de orcos, lo que me dio a entender que eras tú quien estaría conmigo al final de todo. Ya sabes que no te dejaría, Legolas, a pesar de que hemos discutido bastante últimamente.  
  
- Ni yo a ti.- sonrió él, acercándose para besarla; pero ella lo detuvo.- ¿Qué pasa, joven dama?  
  
- Sigo enojada, Legolas.- dijo Mislif, nuevamente seria.- Dije que no quería verte la cara en mucho tiempo... y no lo estoy cumpliendo. Algo de mi ira se ha ido, pero aún perdura mucha parte de ella. No es momento para estas cosas, deberías saberlo. Nos vemos.- y sin más, ella también dejó la habitación, dejando a un Legolas sorprendido y divertido a la vez.  
  
- ¿Quiénes son, Pip?- preguntó Merry.  
  
- Se parecen a...  
  
- ¡Oh, Elendil!- exclamó Mislif.- ¡Es la Dama Galadriel! ¡También la Dama Arwen y los Señores Elrond y Celeborn! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no los veía! ¡Hay que ir a saludarlos!  
  
- ¿Crees que ha venido Bilbo?  
  
- No lo sabremos, si no vamos.  
  
- Es una enorme alegría volver a verla, Dama Galadriel.- sonrió Mislif feliz.  
  
- Para mí la dicha también es grande, joven dama.- sonrió la Dama de Lórien.- Veo en tus ojos que has estado muy bien. Me alegra aquello. ¿Has tenido tiempo de pensar en mis palabras, joven Mislif?  
  
- Yo... creo que sí.  
  
- ¡Bien! Eso está bien, pues yo no he olvidado las promesas hechas.  
  
- ¿Promesas?- preguntó Mislif.- ¡Oh, cierto! Ya lo recuerdo, Hermosa Dama. Pero usted me puso algunas condiciones..., ¿cómo sé que las he cumplido?  
  
- No necesitas decírmelo.- sonrió ella.- Se puede ver en tus ojos que así lo has hecho. Pero hablaremos con más calma después, ¿te parece?  
  
- ¡Sí! Si me permite, deseo ir a saludar a los Señores de Rivendel. Con su permiso, Hermosa Dama.  
  
- Adelante.  
  
- ¿No es todo esto increíble, Gandalf?- decía Mislif.- ¡Aragorn se casará con la Dama Arwen! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ellos!  
  
- No eres la única, joven Mislif.- sonrió Gandalf, sentado a su lado. El mago fumaba pipa, mientras veían algunos de los preparativos para la ceremonia pronta a realizarse.  
  
- Aun así- siguió la joven-, me siento algo aislada de estos acontecimientos.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Pues porque Aragorn es de Gondor, Rey de Gondor, y los más felices son la gente de su pueblo. Yo, sin embargo, vengo de un lugar que prácticamente no tiene un líder fijo. ¡Pueblo Gris! Su nombre lo dice todo, y no me lo imagino nunca con un rey.  
  
- Oí que te sentías aislada de esto.- dijo una voz conocida tras ellos. Era Aragorn.- No debes decir eso, Mislif. Eres una gran amiga mía, y esta celebración es más importante para mí porque están ustedes, mis compañeros y amigos.  
  
- Gracias, Aragorn.- sonrió la joven, poniéndose de pie.- Pero de todas maneras no soy de Gondor, como para integrarme más en las celebraciones.  
  
- En eso creo que estás equivocada, joven Mislif.- dijo Gandalf, lanzando una bocanada de humo.- Pueblo Gris, aunque no me creas, es una colonia de antiguos y olvidados sobrevivientes del Reino de Arnor de Elendil.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los dos amigos.  
  
- Lo que oyen: Pueblo Gris es una colonia de los pocos sobrevivientes del Reino de tu antepasado Elendil, Aragorn. Muchos de ellos, como sabrán, huyeron hacia el norte y el este; algunos fueron a Rivendel, otros cruzaron las Montañas Nubladas. Se dispersaron bastante también, pues los días eran grises, pero no dudo que sobrevivieron los más fuertes y se instalaron a los pies de las Montañas Grises. Tienen fuertes guerreros ahí, nobles descendientes de las virtudes del Reino de Arnor, así que creo que lograron con victoria expulsar a los orcos de aquel lugar, ¿o me equivoco?  
  
- Pero eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo, Gandalf.- murmuró Mislif con las cejas muy arqueadas por la sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Y de qué otra manera se puede saber que Pueblo Gris no es una colonia de otro lugar, Rohan, por ejemplo?- preguntó Aragorn.  
  
- Eso es muy simple, querido amigo.- sonrió el mago.- Si vas alguna vez a Pueblo Gris, podrás ver que la mayoría de las cabelleras de ese lugar son más bien oscuras. No hay mucha gente rubia como para ser un signo de antepasados de Rohan; mira a Mislif: su cabellera no es rubia. ¡Es una cabecilla de zanahoria!  
  
- ¡Oye!  
  
- Je, je, je. Además, hay algo más importante que eso, Aragorn.- se apresuró a decir Gandalf.- Si vas algunas vez al pueblo de Mislif, notarás que la mayoría de sus habitantes oriundos de allí tiene como exclamación favorita "¡Por Elendil!", u "¡Oh, Elendil!" Ya la habrás escuchado muchas veces de cierta jovencita.  
  
- Eso es cierto.- sonrió Aragorn.- Nunca me había planteado la procedencia de esa exclamación tuya, Mislif.  
  
- La he dicho desde que tengo uso de razón.- sonrió la joven.- Mi padre también la decía, así como toda su familia; pero mi madre no la pronuncia, pues ella es de Esgaroth.  
  
- No lo sabía.  
  
- Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo, ¿verdad? ¡Oh, Aragorn! ¡Esto quiere decir que ahora también eres nuestro Rey! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Y hace unos momentos me sentía fuera de lugar! ¡Nadie me lo va a creer! ¡Oh, ahora tendré que tenerle más respeto, Su Majestad!  
  
- No empieces, Mislif.- rió Aragorn.  
  
Luego del matrimonio de Aragorn y Arwen, el día del solsticio de Verano, tuvieron lugar muchas fiestas y celebraciones, los días de regocijo eran muchos. Sin embargo, los miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo ya pensaban en regresar a sus respectivos hogares, en especial los hobbits. Aragorn anunció que partirían el día veintisiete de Julio hacia Edoras, para el funeral del Rey Théoden. Aquel día era el veinticuatro de Julio, donde algunos ya comenzaban a prepararse para partir, pero también había unos que descansaban y aprovechaban al máximo aquellos días de regocijo, como lo hacían Mislif, Merry y Pippin.  
  
- No me acostumbro... Es demasiada tranquilidad. Se me hace tan extraño estar así de tranquila.- dijo Mislif a los dos pequeños hobbits una apacible mañana, mientras paseaban por la ciudad.- ¿A ustedes no?  
  
- Bastante.- contestó Pippin.- Pero no puedo aburrirme aquí en Gondor. Y menos luego de saber que Aragorn es el Rey.  
  
- Opino algo parecido.- dijo Merry.- Aunque yo sea un Caballero de Rohan.  
  
- En eso, creo, estoy mejor que ustedes dos.- sonrió Mislif.- Desde antes que descubriéramos que Pueblo Gris es una colonia de Gondor, Aragorn ya me había nombrado Dama Honorífica de Gondor. Además, Éomer me dio aquel honor, por la ayuda a su Reino. Soy también Dama Honorífica de Rohan.  
  
- Yo creo que a Éomer le gustaría darte el nombre de Reina de Rohan.- rió Pippin.  
  
- Yo creo que está pensando comenzar con el cargo de Dama y luego de Reina.- dijo Merry.  
  
- Yo creo que ambos están equivocados.- gruñó Mislif sonrojándose.- No quiero ni puedo.  
  
- ¿Por qué no quieres?- preguntó Merry.- Serías la Reina de Rohan. ¡Imagínate! Saliste de tu casa siendo una joven normal, bueno, no tanto; y regresas siendo Reina.  
  
- No me interesa ser Reina.- gruñó Mislif.- Me privaría de muchas libertades. No podría viajar como me gustaría. ¡No! Eso se lo dejo a la gente de sangre real.  
  
- Tal vez tengas razón.- dijo Pippin.- Pero... ¿por qué no puedes?  
  
- Yo...- Mislif se sonrojó aun más.- ¡No se los diré! Son cosas privadas.  
  
- ¡Ja!- exclamaron los hobbits.- Como si no supiéramos tu relación con Legolas.  
  
- Bu... bueno.- murmuró Mislif.- Entonces... ¿para qué preguntan?  
  
- ¡Como si no se les notara desde la Cuaderna del Norte el brillo en los ojos cuando se miran!- rió Merry.  
  
- Siguen creyendo que tenemos menos inteligencia, sólo por tener cerebros más pequeños.- dijo Pippin.  
  
- ¡Oh, muy bien! ¡Ríanse todo lo que quieran!- exclamó Mislif, comenzando a bajar por una calle, alejándose de los hobbits.- ¡Pero no me pidan luego que le pegue a Gimli en la boca para que puedan fumar más!  
  
- ¿Ves lo que haces, Merry?- gruñó Pippin.- ¡Tenías que preguntarle por qué no podía!  
  
- Pippin... ¡se lo preguntaste tú!  
  
Mislif comenzó a bajar por aquella calle. Se sentía feliz y tenía muchos motivos. ¡Todo estaba tan bien! Aragorn era el Rey de Gondor, Sauron y su maldad habían desaparecido; todos se hallaban bien, y, sobre todo, Mislif estaba junto a Legolas. Aunque ella no lo deseara, su felicidad por esto último, se reflejaba en su rostro y en sus ojos.  
  
- Esa es la joven dama amiga del Rey.- le decía una señora a otra.- Por su mirada, te puedo asegurar, querida, que está enamorada.  
  
- ¡Hey, chiquilla!- gritó una voz ronca, detrás de ella. Al volverse vio a Gimli, seguido por Legolas.  
  
- ¡Buenos días, gruñón!- respondió Mislif sonriente.- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Eeeeh... Yo... yo quiero... Eeeeh... Tengo que... Eeeeh...- Gimli estaba muy nervioso y miraba a Legolas de hito en hito mientras bajaba la voz. La joven lo miró con sorpresa, esperando a que se decidiera a hablar. De pronto, tomó a Mislif de un brazo y se la llevó hacia un lugar algo más apartado.  
  
- ¡¿Qué te pasa, gruñón?! ¿Fumaste demasiado? ¿O fue la cerveza?  
  
- ¡No, no y no! ¡Oh, por el martillo y el hacha!- gruñó Gimli.- Esto es lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en mi vida, pero debo cumplirlo. ¡La palabra de un Enano es inquebrantable como los palacios en nuestras montañas!  
  
- ¿Tengo que escuchar eso del orgullo Enano?- gruñó la joven ahogando un bostezo.- Gruñón, ¿por qué no me dices lo que ocurre de una buena vez? Me estoy aburriendo...  
  
- ¡Está bien! ¡Por las barbas de los Siete Padres...! Chiquilla, quiero que escuches algo muy importante.  
  
- ¿De qué se trata?  
  
- Hice una apuesta con unos hombres de una cantina...- suspiró el Enano.- Les prometí que le haría llegar sus palabras de halagos a una joven muy admirada en esta Ciudad. Lo intenté, pero... ¡Oh, Aulë!  
  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
  
- Me avergoncé en el último minuto. La tenía frente a mí y yo... ¡comencé a balbucear como un bebé cualquiera! Necesito que me ayudes, chiquilla. Los demás no entenderían estas cosas de un orgullo avergonzado.  
  
- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- preguntó Mislif tratando de no reírse en la cara de su amigo.- ¿Quieres que le diga a la joven todo lo que no pudiste antes?  
  
- No... ¡No se trata de eso!- exclamó Gimli. Cada vez más el pobre Enano estaba más avergonzado, situación que era demostrada por su perlada frente. Finalmente, respiró hondo y dijo: Esa joven eres tú, chiquilla.  
  
- ¡¿Qué...?!- exclamó Mislif, con la cara ardiéndole.- ¡¿Quieres que te pegue, gruñón estúpido?!- gritó alzando un puño.  
  
- ¡Yo no tenía ni idea que la joven esa eras tú!- se defendió Gimli.- ¡Cuando señalaron la persona y te vi casi me fui de espaldas! ¡Pero la palabra de un Enano es sagrada!  
  
- ¿Por qué no hacemos como que ya me dijiste esas tonterías y terminamos con todo esto?  
  
- ¡No puedo! El remordimiento me perseguiría.  
  
- ¡Estúpido orgullo Enano! ¡Oh, por Elendil! Si lo vas a decir, dilo rápido. ¡Una cosa antes! ¡Me deberás un favor, gruñón!  
  
- ¡Bien! Ahora... Esos tipos dijeron... Espera...- Gimli sacó de un bolsillo de su ropa un arrugado papel, el cual leyó-: "Joven amiga del Rey de Gondor, es usted una verdadera estrella en nuestra Ciudad. Su cabello rojo es como el Sol para nosotros y sus ojos son como los verdes árboles de Ithilien. Esperamos que estas palabras sirvan de halago para alguien que nos ha deslumbrado desde su llegada."  
  
- ¿Listo?- murmuró Mislif con el rostro rojo como un tomate. Gimli murmuró unas palabras incomprensibles, pues estaba muy avergonzado. Finalmente, ambos amigos no pudieron aguantar más y comenzaron a reír sin parar. Una vez controlada la embarazosa situación se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Legolas, Merry y Pippin.- No te olvides que me sigues debiendo un favor, gruñón.- dijo la joven acercándose al Elfo.  
  
- ¡Pídele hierba para pipas!- exclamó Pippin.  
  
- No.- gruñó Mislif.- Ya les dije que no volvieran a pedirme aquel favor... al menos por unos días.  
  
- ¿Ves lo que haces, Merry?- exclamó Pippin.  
  
- ¡Te digo que fuiste tú!- contestó el aludido.  
  
- ¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó Mislif a Legolas en voz baja.  
  
- Claro. Ven.- dijo el Elfo llevándose a Mislif, extrañamente, de la mano. A los demás les pareció extraño aquel gesto, pues nunca antes habían demostrado tener una relación tan en público. Incluso a Mislif le pareció extraño. Legolas la llevó hasta una elevada torre cercana, desde la cual se podía ver esplendorosamente el bello paisaje.- Me gusta éste lugar.- dijo el Elfo mirando hacia el horizonte.- Me ayuda a pensar más en ti.  
  
- ¡Oh, Legolas!- murmuró Mislif abrazándolo.- Me alegra decirte que ya me he liberado de toda rabia que pudiera sentir por ti. Estás libre de culpa.  
  
- Me alegro mucho. Ya me estaba comenzando a desesperar sin ti.  
  
- ¿Te molestaría que pasara mañana la tarde con Éomer?- preguntó la joven tímidamente.- Es que me pidió que conversáramos...  
  
- No, no me molesta.- contestó Legolas.- Confío en ti y sé que no tengo de qué preocuparme.  
  
- ¡Eres tan maravilloso!- exclamó la joven mirándolo fijamente.  
  
- Pero...- sonrió él sujetando el rostro de Mislif entre sus manos-, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, porque me pongo muy celoso.  
  
- Será una promesa.- contestó Mislif antes de que Legolas la besara dulcemente.  
  
- Esa promesa tendremos que sellarla con otro beso.- sonrió él.  
  
- ¿Tanto te gusta besarme, melamin?- preguntó Mislif.  
  
- Sí. No puedo evitarlo: me encanta.- rió Legolas.- Aún no me repongo de todos aquellos días en que no me dejaste hacerlo, desde que salimos de Lothlórien.  
  
- ¡Por Elendil! ¡Si no fueron tantos!- exclamó Mislif.  
  
- A mí me valían doble.- dijo Legolas con voz infantil.  
  
- Mentiroso.- rió la joven.  
  
- ¿Es que ahora tengo que darte explicaciones cuando quiera besarte?  
  
- Sabes que no.- replicó Mislif.- Me encanta que lo hagas, porque a veces pienso que todo esto no es más que un hermoso sueño.  
  
- ¿De verdad? ¡No tenía ni la menor idea de que pensabas algo así!  
  
- Sí.- murmuró Mislif soltándose de los brazos de Legolas y apoyándose en el balcón de piedra de la torre.- Para ti será tan rápido todo esto, que tal vez habrá sido como un sueño.  
  
- Tal vez será rápido- dijo Legolas abrazándola por detrás-, pero no olvides que mis días acabarán cuando los tuyos también lo hagan.  
  
Mislif cerró los ojos con pesadumbre. Odiaba que Legolas le dijera eso. ¡No tenía por qué pagar él el hecho de que Mislif fuera a morirse algún día!  
  
- Prométeme una cosa.- murmuró la joven con voz infantil.  
  
- Lo que quieras, mientras no sea decirte que me niegue a morir junto contigo.- dijo él.  
  
- Prométeme que no te burlarás de mí ni te quejarás, si algún día me ves llena de arrugas y con el cabello blanco.  
  
- ¡Qué cosas dices, pequeña!- rió Legolas dándoles besitos en la mejilla.- ¡Serás igual de bella para mí, ahora y siempre!  
  
- Lo bueno es que yo no me tengo que preocupar de verte cambiar.- sonrió tristemente Mislif.- Siempre estarás igual.- hubo una pausa. Al final, Mislif no pudo aguantar más y exclamó algo que desde hacía días pensaba.- ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así todo esto?! ¿Por qué no podíamos ser de una misma raza? ¿Por qué no podíamos haber sido ambos Elfos y haber vivido siempre juntos, o ambos Humanos y aprovechar nuestros días al máximo? Pero no... ¡teníamos que ser diferentes!  
  
- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de lo nuestro?- preguntó Legolas.  
  
- ¡Nunca lo haría, y menos ahora!- contestó Mislif volviéndose para mirarlo.- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo agradecida que estoy con Hasym por habernos presentado aquella mañana! Estoy segura de que me enamoré de ti en aquel preciso momento.  
  
- ¿Tan rápido?  
  
- Sí.- dijo Mislif recordando.- Me hiciste sonrojar apenas te vi, luego no dejaba de ponerme nerviosa cada vez que te tenía cerca. Me puse más gruñona, porque no quería aceptar que te amaba. Llegué a Rivendel sólo porque quería volver a verte; luego mis ansias de partir con la Comunidad fueron también porque no quería alejarme de ti denuevo. En Lothlórien fue donde ya no pude guardarme más aquel secreto y tuve que decírtelo.  
  
- Me pasó algo parecido, pero fue más lento.- dijo Legolas recordando también y abrazando a Mislif con más intensidad.- Cuando te vi por primera vez, tenías una mirada fría, ya que me habías atacado en aquel momento, ¿lo recuerdas?; pero al instante se disipó y vi en tus ojos una luz cálida, la cual me ayudó a darte un cariño especial, que nunca había sentido con Humano alguno. Me pasó algo parecido al hecho de no querer alejarme de ti, pero era porque me subías el ánimo caído y cada vez te quería más. Lo más extraño era que no te veía como una niña de muchos años menor. De aquello me di cuenta cuando te desmayaste en Rivendel y yo te tenía en mis brazos.  
  
"Después, cuando partimos el viaje, vi como obligación protegerte, con el pretexto de verte más débil entre sólo hombres; pero en Moria me di cuenta de que no necesitabas de mí para estar bien; y fue ahí también donde comencé a darme cuenta de que sentías un gran cariño por mí. Cuando te hirieron en el Puente de Khazad-dûm sentí que el mundo se me iba abajo. La primera vez que me puse nervioso de mirarte fue cuando nos dirigíamos a Lórien. ¡Me pareció tan extraño! Luego, cuando llegamos ahí, y tú me dijiste todo lo que sentías, se me disiparon todas las dudas, para darme cuenta de que te amaba y que nunca había visto de aquella forma todo el cariño que te tenía. Al principio...- Legolas fue interrumpido por los labios de Mislif que se acercaron a los suyos para besarlos.- Yo también le agradeceré infinitamente a Hasym haberme presentado a la mujer que amo con toda mi alma.- sonrió al separar de ella su rostro.  
  
- ¿Por qué no entramos?- dijo Mislif al cabo de unos momentos.  
  
- ¿Tienes frío?  
  
- Un poco.  
  
- Muy bien. Vamos. No quiero que te enfermes.- dijo Legolas tomándola nuevamente de la mano, y comenzando a caminar con ella así. Llegaron hasta el Palacio del Rey, donde tenían también ellos sus aposentos.  
  
Mislif no quiso cenar y prefirió ir a dormir, pues quería pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Legolas aquella tarde. Se puso una camisa de dormir y se estaba preparando para acostarse, cuando se fijó en la Luna llena que había afuera, y cuya luz entraba por los cristales de la ventana e iluminaban pálidamente la habitación. Se paró al lado de la ventana para mirarla y ahí se quedó ensimismada con sus pensamientos volando en cualquier dirección.  
  
Al fin algo la hizo volver a pisar tierra, y eso fue un beso que recibió en la mejilla, junto con unos brazos que la rodearon por detrás.  
  
- No te sentí llegar.- dijo Mislif algo triste.  
  
- ¿Estás llorando?- preguntó Legolas haciendo que la joven lo mirara.- ¿Qué te pasa, joven dama? ¿Sigues pensando en el futuro que tanto te asusta?  
  
- No puedo evitarlo.- sollozó Mislif.- ¡No quiero que tengas que pagar con tu vida por lo que me pasará a mí!  
  
- ¿Y de qué me sirve seguir con esta vida eterna sin ti?  
  
- Puedes comenzar una vida nueva.- dijo la joven.  
  
- ¡Nunca lo haría! Ni lo pienses, Mislif.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó la joven notando recién que estaban en su habitación.- ¿Por qué quisiste venir?  
  
- Quería aprovechar estos momentos contigo.- sonrió Legolas besándola en el cuello.- Se me hizo muy corta nuestra estadía en aquella torre. Partiremos pronto, y me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo, a solas. Así que venía a invitarte a dar una vuelta por la Ciudad.  
  
- Es verdad. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros.- murmuró Mislif abrazándolo.- Me encantaría quedarme así siempre; con la luz de la Luna iluminándonos.  
  
- A veces hace bien salir de la oscuridad para ver el Sol.- dijo Legolas mirando la Luna.- Pero si a ti te gusta así, no me importa no volver a ver el Sol.- miró fijamente a la joven. La sujetó por la cintura, le sonrió y dijo: Te ves hermosa bañada por esta luz. Ya veo por qué te gusta tanto.  
  
- Eres tan encantador. Tú también te ves más hermoso aún.- hubo una pequeña pausa.- Legolas... creo que esto nunca te lo he dicho... No sé por qué... Te amo.- susurró Mislif acercando su rostro al de él. El Elfo abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido. No había esperado aquello, y menos cuando en ella no había ni una sombra de esas palabras.  
  
- Sabes bien que yo también.- contestó él emocionado. Mislif lo acarició y Legolas la besó tan dulcemente que se olvidaron de todo: del tiempo, del futuro, de las tristezas. Y sólo existía aquel hermoso presente.  
  
Mislif cerró los ojos y sólo se dejó llevar...  
  
Mislif abrió los ojos, que habían permanecido casi toda la noche cerrados, para darse cuenta de que se hallaba acostada sola y... ¡no estaba desnuda! (Aunque estaba a medio vestir.) ¿Qué había pasado...? ¿Y Legolas? ¿Había sido un sueño? No... ¿Dónde estaba él?  
  
De pronto, y recordando por qué se había despertado, Mislif oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. La joven se puso rápidamente su camisa de dormir y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Antes preguntó que quién era, y recibió como respuesta la voz ronca de Gimli.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, gruñón?- saludó Mislif refregándose un ojo mientras abría.- ¿Por qué molestas tan temprano?  
  
- ¡Buenos días!- dijo el Enano burlonamente.- ¡A mí también me da gusto verte! Y no es tan temprano. Escucha: estoy buscando al Elfo, porque quedamos de ir a visitar unos campos que él quería ver, pero no puedo encontrarlo. ¿Lo has visto?  
  
- Gimli... estoy en camisa de dormir.- se burló Mislif.- ¿Te parece que me anduve paseando por la Ciudad?  
  
- No, pero no me sorprendería en ti.- dijo Gimli.- Legolas no llegó a dormir a su habitación anoche. La señora de la limpieza dijo que la cama no había sido usada. Y pensé que se habría quedado contigo, paseando durante la noche por las afueras. No sé...  
  
- Me vestiré y te ayudaré a encontrar a Legolas.- dijo Mislif.- Tal vez aparezca durante al desayuno...  
  
- Bien. Gracias de todas formas.- dijo Gimli despidiéndose.  
  
Mislif cerró la puerta tras sí y lanzó un suspiro de alivio. ¡Le habría dado tanta vergüenza que Gimli se hubiera enterado de lo que había pasado la noche anterior! La joven se dirigió a su cama. Se sentó en ella y pasó la mano por el colchón: aún estaba tibio, lo que demostraba que Legolas no se había ido hacía mucho.  
  
De pronto, algo se movió dentro del armario de la habitación. ¡Había alguien dentro! Mislif se puso de pie, bastante contrariada. La puerta se abrió lentamente, para dar paso a Legolas, quien salió del armario, vestido sólo con sus pantalones.  
  
- ¡Legolas! ¿Qué hacías ahí?- exclamó Mislif en voz baja.  
  
- Oí venir a Gimli mientras estaba acostado, así que me escondí rápidamente.- explicó Legolas sonriendo y acercándose.- Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.  
  
- No te preocupes.- sonrió Mislif, acercándose a Legolas y abrazándolo.- Me encanta tomarle el pelo. Tengo una pregunta... ¿Tú me pusiste la camisa?- le preguntó algo avergonzada.  
  
- No.- sonrió él.- Te la pusiste medio dormida anoche. Te oí decir que debías salir a recolectar zanahorias para unos caballos y te pusiste la camisa. ¡No tienes idea de lo que me reí!  
  
- ¡Qué malo eres!- rió la joven.- Suelo hablar en sueños, deberías saberlo... ¡Sí que eres malo!- exclamó volviendo al tema.- ¡Casi me deprimo al despertar y no verte a mi lado!  
  
- ¡Oh, joven dama!- sonrió el Elfo, abrazándola con fuerza.- Discúlpame.  
  
- Me vengaré. Ya verás.- dijo ella con picardía. Legolas la besó largamente, olvidándose de todo denuevo y recordando la noche anterior, y Mislif se dejó querer. Casi sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la cama de la joven, donde siguieron besándose sin pasar a mayores. La mañana se les fue rápidamente y sin interrupciones. Ya tarde, Mislif y Legolas decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por la Ciudad.  
  
- Gimli hijo de Glóin, ¿tienes tu hacha preparada?- preguntó Éomer acercándose al Enano. Mislif estaba junto a él.  
  
- No, señor- contestó Gimli-, pero puedo ir a buscarla en seguida, si es menester.  
  
- Tú mismo lo juzgarás.- dijo Éomer.- Porque aún quedan pendientes entre nosotros ciertas palabras irreflexivas a propósito de la Dama del Bosque de Oro. Y ahora la he visto con mis propios ojos.  
  
- Y bien, señor- dijo Gimli sonriente-, ¿qué opinas ahora?  
  
- ¡Ay!- exclamó el Hombre.- No diré que es la dama más hermosa de todas cuantas viven.  
  
- Entonces tendré que ir en busca de mi hacha.- dijo Gimli serio, poniéndose de pie.  
  
- Pero antes he de alegar una disculpa.- dijo Éomer rápidamente.- Si la hubiera visto en otra compañía, habría dicho cuanto tú quisieras. Pero ahora pondré en primer lugar a la Reina Arwen Estrella de la Tarde, y estoy dispuesto a desafiar a quienquiera que se atreva a contradecirme. ¿Haré traer mi espada?  
  
Entonces, Gimli hizo una reverencia y dijo sonriente:  
  
- No, por lo que a mí me toca, estás disculpado, señor. Tú has elegido la Tarde, pero yo he entregado mi amor a la Mañana. Y el corazón me dice que pronto desaparecerá para siempre.  
  
- Par de babosos.- gruñó Mislif riendo.- Si no fuera porque les tengo cariño, me reiría en sus caras.  
  
- Pero si ya lo estás haciendo.- rió Éomer.  
  
- ¡Rayos!- exclamó Mislif. Sintió que alguien llegaba detrás de ella y la abrazaba.  
  
- Llegué justo a tiempo para decir que yo he elegido a la Estrella del Norte, aquella que ama la Luna.- sonrió Legolas. Mislif le devolvió la sonrisa, y asimismo lo hizo Gimli y, sorpresivamente, Éomer.  
  
- Haz hecho una excelente elección entonces, Maese Legolas.- dijo Éomer.- En otras circunstancias, o en otros días, habría envidiado con seriedad tu suerte, pero ahora no puedo más que desearte con alegría la mejor de las bendiciones.  
  
- Gracias.- contestó Legolas sonriendo.- Y yo no dejaré de hacer lo mismo contigo, ¡oh, Rey de Rohan, Señor de la Marca!  
  
Mislif sonrió con una alegría que no había sentido desde hacía mucho, a pesar de que se había sentido muy feliz en Gondor. ¡Legolas y Éomer se llevaban bien al fin! La joven suspiró con alivio, mientras Gimli y Éomer se alejaban para prepararse a partir.  
  
- Me alegra que todo se haya solucionado bien.- sonrió Mislif junto a Legolas.- No es común que las cosas me salgan así de bien. Esto es sospechoso, me huele mal... Debería haberme pasado algo...- de pronto, una dura pelota, de una niños que jugaban cerca, le dio certeramente a Mislif en la cabeza.- ¡Oh, Elendil!- exclamó la joven algo molesta.- ¿Lo ves, Legolas? ¡No todo podía ser bueno! ¡Oigan, mocosos, podrían tener más cuidado con su pelota! Aunque... ¡qué va! Yo golpeé a todo Pueblo Gris cuando era pequeña...- sonrió.  
  
- No lo dudo, joven dama.- rió Legolas.- ¿Tienes todo listo para partir?  
  
- Sí. Voy a extrañar Minas Tirith... Ha sido el escenario de muchas cosas importantes. Es el lugar del inicio de todo lo bueno que vendrá, pero ahora debemos partir hacia Rohan.  
  
- Adiós, Legolas. Cuídate mucho. Ese bosque oscuro me da mala espina...  
  
- Tranquila, joven dama. Nada puede ser peor que esas... cavernas... Prometo que, apenas salga de aquí, iré a Pueblo Gris para poder estar contigo. Voy a extrañarte mucho.  
  
- Yo también.- sonrió Mislif con cierta tristeza. Se hallaban cerca de Isengard, más bien junto al Bosque de Fangorn, donde Legolas y Gimli, por una promesa hecha anteriormente, pasarían un tiempo. El Elfo había tenido que soportar estar bajo tierra en las Cavernas Centelleantes, y ahora le tocaba a Gimli soportar el Bosque. Sin más, Mislif y Legolas se despidieron con la esperanza de volver a verse muy pronto, mientras la joven comenzaba su esperado regreso a casa.  
  
.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··. .··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.  
  
Bueno, bueno, espero que no me odien todavía. Jojojo. Me siento feliz de haber llegado hasta aquí... ¡Snif! Pero me da penita saber que pronto... ¡Buaaaaaa! Okiles, ¡ojio!, espero que les haya gustado este capi, porque yo me divertí mucho con él, y también espero sus preciosssos y bellosss... ¡Alto! Gollum ya no existe, así que regresaré a mi vocabulario normal, sin tantas 's'. Okiles, ahora sí, espero sus reviews con ansias. ¡Y no se olviden de nuestro amado WebSite [LaEstrelladelNorte.tk]! ¡Nos vemos!   
  
P.D. Antes de que se me olvide... ¡Fiu, casi!... quiero pasarles un dato... Jejeje... Se trata de que en base a esta parte de la historia... Mmm..., no, de un poco antes, del final del capi anterior, mejor dicho; he escrito un 'mini fic' llamado "Liberación de Vida". Se trata de la vida de Mislif al no escoger a Legolas. Si les interesa leerlo, está en Drama/Romance, PG. Les agradeceré mucho si lo leen. ¡Nos leemos! 


	23. Sorpresas de Regreso a Casa

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE  
  
¡Holitas! ¡Snif! Al fin hemos llegado hasta aquí... ¡Buaaaaaa! ¡Tanto tiempo...! [¡Un pañuelo, por favor!... Gracias.] Bueno, ya entenderán, al final, a qué me refiero... ¡Ojio ::! Pero antes que todo, quiero advertirles que, por su importancia dentro de la historia, este capi será extensamente largo, pero nunca tanto como el 19, del que todavía no se reponen mis dislocados dedos . Ahora... ¡a contestar reviews!  
  
Lórien Potter: ¡Holitas! Pero obvio, yo nunca los decepcionaría... creo... XD. Bueno, de nada, de nada, de nada, Lórien. Espero que tus ojos no estén muy irritados (como papa, ¿ah?) por haber llorado toooooooooooooda la noche, porque de ser así te costará bastante leer el capi de hoy. Okiles, gracias por tu(s) review(s) y ¡no me estoy poniendo cochinita, mala!  
  
Mexia: ¡Holitas! Gracias por tu efusivo y ya no iracundo review. No es que yo quiera ser maldita, ni nada por el estilo, pero mi costumbre es subir un capi cada dos semanas... Jojojo, me estoy reformando... La responsabilidad me llama... (Claro, claro) Okiles, espero que disfrutes este capi.  
  
Hikaru: Gracias, gracias... ¿Qué es eso de hacerle una chica a Éomer? Jojojo, bueno si esto te sube el ánimo, te diré que leí hace un tiempo en la llamada "Enciclopedia Tolkien, de David Day" que Éomer se casaba en el... 3019, creo, con una princesa llamada Lothiriel... o algo así... Jejeje, la que siempre lo supo fue Dernix, y como yo no pretendía cambiar la obra del Maestro iba a dejar que aquello sucediera... =P Jejeje, y eso de que ya no aguantaron... :$ A mí también me sería difícil con ese tremendo elfo. Y sobre tus ideas de prólogos y eso... ya verás lo que ocurrirá. ¡Disfruta este capi!  
  
Thalinariel: ¡Qué bueno que te ha encantado el capi anterior! Eso esperaba, porque con tu nick anterior casi me puse una armadura... Jojojo. Con respecto a eso de "Gracias por no ser tan mala", debo decir que no siempre he sido taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan mala en esta historia..., sólo un poco... traviesa XD Okiles, espero que disfrutes de este capi.  
  
Yuna Aoki: ¿Mislif tonta? Mmm... no sé si le gustaría enterarse de eso... con lo temperalmental que es....¬¬ Pero bueno... Con respecto a eso de que Legolas dejará su inmortalidad por Mislif, y dadas las circuntancias del romance Aragorn-Arwen, yo creo que sí, pero te dejo lo otro a tu lectura, esperando que este capi te guste.  
  
Katita Okidoki (Misaito de las Mercedes, Ángeles de los Dolores de Nuestra Señora de Santa Laura, Patrona de Ester... etc.): Bueno, hija mía, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior... ¡Ya guarda tus armas corto-punzantes! Te castigaré... No se amenaza a las mamis, en mis tiempos... XD ¿Pensaste que iba a quedarse con Éomer? Mmm... creo que por eso me llegó un sobre con antrax... Pero bueno... Con respecto a eso de ser Reina sin quererlo, creo que debo decirte que Legolas, luego de la Guerra del Anillo se va a vivir a Ithilien... ¿lo sabías? Hasta donde sé no se convierte en Rey... Okiles, gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capi.  
  
Dernix: Creo que cierta personita se ha exaltado ligeramente... ¬¬ ¡Contrólate, mujer, por Elendil, que aquí los únicos exaltados son aquella parejita...! Jojojo... Claro, claro, no todo puede ser color de rosa siempre, ¿verdad? Jejeje, desde que salió Éomer que a ti te ha dado pena... Y yo que pensé que te iba a caer mal... como a la gran mayoría... Pero bueno, eso es sólo culpa del orégano. Jajaja, ¿qué es eso de "no me sorprendería que la este esperando con su ajuar y la lista de invitados, iglesia separa y todo"? Nunca taaaaaaaaan necesitado el pobre Oliv... Okiles, gracias por tu review, mi oregui amigui, y espero que te guste este capi, porque sé que te sacará un par de dudas del cráneo.  
  
Megu-chan1: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior... esa era la idea, y me alegra hayas confiado en la pobre y confundida Mislif. No te preocupes por lo del review, no me ofende, obvio. Con el sólo hecho de hacer acto de presencia me suben el ánimo. Okiles, gracias y espero que este capi te guste.  
  
LegolasMirkwood: ¡Ooooooooooooh! ¿Qué te pasó, chico? ¿Ah sí que tu confiabas en mí? Gracias, gracias. Me alegro de no haberte decepcionado... Jejeje, la escena con Gimli fue buena, por lo menos a mí me gustó... Lo más probable es que tu idea de la "vergüenza" no sólo se aplique a nuestro querido Enano! Okiles, gracias y espero que disfrutes este capi.  
  
Gary Lupin: ¿Mi querida creación? ¿No suena eso algo... frío? Mmm... pero bueno, lo más probable es que tengas razón. Jojojo, ¿Éomer novato? Jojojo... Sí, la verdad es que me pareció de verdad caballero de su parte dejar a Mislif con sus decisiones en paz. Con respecto a lo de Gimli, tienes razón a que a pesar de toda la vergüenza un Enano debe cumplir con sus promesas... ¡oh, me salió una rima! Okiles, amigo, estás perdonado de tus faltas; gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes de este capi.  
  
Kmila: ¡Hola, niña! ¿Cómo estás tú? Bueno, para tenerte al tanto, diré que yo subo capis cada dos semanas, por lo que hoy estoy cumpliendo mis deberes literarios... . Jejeje, me alegra que te hayas tranquilizado con la decisión de Mislif... Jojojo, ese chiste de las zanahorias y los caballos es un chiste para después de la 10 de la noche... Okiles, gracias por tus palabras, por tu review y por el subfic. ¡Que disfrutes este capi!  
  
Candy Bloom: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, esa era la idea. ¡Ejem! Mislif te envía cordialmente una cara de ¬¬ por tratarla de loca, pero dice que te lo perdona por elogiar tanto el capi anterior. Bueno, amiga, no te pongas triste por el final, aunque es depresivamente nostálgico... Muchas gracias por tu review y por tus palabras. Ojalá que te guste este capi.  
  
-Ëarwen-: ¡Holitas! Gracias, gracias, lo sé... Jojojo... Bueno, yo también te responderé por partes... Aquí vamos... ¡Ejem! Jejeje, esa era la idea: hacer que pensaran que Mislif no optaría por nuestro querido elfito..., pero me alegra que me perdones... Jajaja, ¿qué es eso de "más insegura que yo al volante de un auto"? Jojojo, no creo que seas peor que yo... la que aprendió sin cambiar del primer cambio (valga la redundancia)... Pero bueno... Sigamos... Bueno, lo de Galadriel y Mislif se solucionará hoy. También me alegra que sospecharas la procedencia de Pueblo Gris, esa era la idea. Jajaja, sípis, Gimli se pasó en el capi anterior... metiendo la pata en todos lados... Jojojo, me alegro de que lograrás comprender a Éomer, porque al fin se llevó bien con el elfito hermoso... Y sobre el regreso a Pueblo Gris... jejeje, sólo lee. Espero que disfrutes de este capi, y yo te enviaré por mail la dirección de "Liberación de Vida". ¡Gracias, chau!  
  
Cass Metallium: ¡Hola! Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi... esa era la idea XD. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer también "Liberación de Vida" y por tu apoyo. Espero que te guste este capi y que lo disfrutes.  
  
Y sin más, porque lo otro me lo guardo para el final, les presento el...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
CAPÍTULO 22  
  
"SORPRESAS DE REGRESO A CASA"  
  
- Nos quedaremos unos días aquí, mis queridos jóvenes.- les anunció Gandalf a los hobbits y a Mislif.- Debo conversar largamente con la Dama Galadriel, con el Señor Celeborn y con el Señor Elrond. ¡Y no hay mejor lugar para hacerlo que Eregion!  
  
- Muy bien.- sonrió Pippin.- Mientras no nos falte comida, estaremos bien.  
  
- Estarás bien, mejor dicho.- rió el mago.  
  
La compañía de viajeros se había detenido, como había dicho Gandalf, en la región de Acebeda, que en tiempos anteriores se llamaba Eregion. Ahí ocurriría la más triste de las separaciones, pues Galadriel y Celeborn volverían a Lothlórien. Sin embargo, antes de dirigirse a la esperada conversación, la Hermosa Dama del Bosque de Oro cumplió su palabra, una promesa hecha meses atrás.  
  
Mislif y los hobbits se hallaban sentados alrededor de una fogata que había sido encendida y cantaban una serie de canciones que habían aprendido a lo largo de todo el viaje. Era una reunión realmente amena, pues no faltaron las risas y una paz envolvía el lugar. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto y la Luna aparecía a veces entre las nubes que rodeaban a las Montañas Nubladas.  
  
Al cabo de una media hora de divertida reunión, Galadriel llegó hasta ellos, y en su rostro había una dulce sonrisa. Todos se pusieron de pie y le hicieron una reverencia. Entonces ella, sin dejar de sonreír, dijo:  
  
- Pronto llegará el momento en que nos separaremos, mis queridos jóvenes, pero sólo espero que los recuerdos gratos y las alegrías nos mantengan siempre unidos.- los jóvenes sonrieron.- Me alegra verlos así, luego de todas las penurias que tuvieron que vivir.- continuó la Dama mirando sobre todo a Frodo y Sam.- Todos han tenido una participación importante en esto y espero que las recompensas que les sean dadas no sólo se basen en lo material, sino que lleven dentro de sus corazones el regalo que han ganado. Sin embargo, joven Mislif, antes de que dejaran Lothlórien te prometí un obsequio, sólo si tus decisiones futuras eran tomadas a conciencia, y si decidías dejar algunas cosas de lado para encontrar la felicidad.  
  
- Y lo he hecho, Hermosa Dama.- contestó Mislif inclinando la cabeza.  
  
- Lo sé; pues siempre he tenido confianza en ti, y sé que con esto no comenzarás a defraudarme. Sígueme, por favor.- Galadriel le sonrió a los hobbits y se dirigió hacia una pequeña loma, que era iluminada por la luz de la Luna. Mislif la siguió, pero no dijo nada, sólo esperó que la Dama hablara primero; y así ocurrió.- Mislif hija de Musolf, apenas te conocí sentí por ti un gran cariño, y de haber sido por eso te habría regalado esto antes de que dejaras Lothlórien; pero tu futuro era incierto y yo no lograba leer qué estaba preparado para ti. Es por eso que te prometí un reencuentro, si se permitía un momento. Ahora, cuando me refería a que debías tomar decisiones a conciencia, hablé también sobre tu problema con el hijo de Thranduil... Y por lo que puedo ver en tus ojos estás a su lado, ¿verdad?  
  
- Gracias a Elendil, sí.- sonrió Mislif.  
  
- Estás a su lado a pesar de que tu corazón maldice tu destino mortal, y eso es también a lo que me refería cuando te dije que debías buscar la felicidad dejando de lado muchas cosas.  
  
- Con respecto a lo de dejar cosas de lado, yo no perderé bien alguno estando junto a Legolas- dijo Mislif-, es él quien dejará su vida.  
  
- Lo sé, y es por eso que he decidido que seas tú quien reciba este preciado obsequio.- Galadriel estiró sus manos, en donde tenía una pequeña cajita, decorada con hermosos tallados en la madera misma. Mislif tomó la cajita en sus manos y la abrió, viendo que dentro estaba aquella joya azul que había visto en el regazo de Galadriel antes de dejar Lórien, junto a aquella joya verde que la Dama le había regalado a Aragorn.- Ésta, joven dama- dijo Galadriel-, es la Piedra Estrella, tesoro de antaño y preciada joya de los Valar.  
  
- ¿De... de los Valar?- exclamó Mislif sorprendida mientras veía la Piedra Estrella que brillaba bajo la luz de las estrellas con su cautivador resplandor azul.- ¿Y por qué es tan preciada, Hermosa Dama?  
  
- Porque concentra energía, joven Mislif.- contestó Galadriel.- Y es la que te ayudará, por el tiempo que tú quieras, a dejar esa tristeza y ese temor que tu corazón posee.  
  
- N- no entiendo...  
  
- Seré más explícita. La Piedra Estrella es una joya que concentra en su interior energía, energía vital mejor dicho. Y quien la use recibirá aquella energía, demorando su final.  
  
- ¡Eso quiere decir que...! ¿Me dará vida?- exclamó Mislif más sorprendida que antes.  
  
- Es una historia larga, pero, si quieres, puedo contártela, resumiendo, claro está.- dijo Galadriel. Mislif le dijo que sí quería oír la historia, así que la Dama comenzó su relato. Entonces, Galadriel le relató la historia de aquella joya; pero para que se entienda mejor, será dicha con otras palabras. Antes de comenzar, vale decir que la historia de la Piedra Estrella es larga, y se remonta a los tiempos anteriores a Lúthien y Beren, pero será resumida, y es la siguiente:  
  
"Se dice que luego de la destrucción de los Dos Árboles, Aulë el Herrero sintió compasión por su esposa Yavanna Kementári, la Dadora de Frutos, y decidió hacer algo que concentrara vida y energía, para devolverle, si se podía, un poco la vida a los Árboles. Decidió que sería una joya, la más hermosa existente; tal vez no tan bella como los Silmarils robados de Fëanor, pero sí importante. Y así creó, luego de mucho trabajo, a la Piedra Estrella, que concentraba la luz y energía de la única y mayor fuente que existía en aquel momento: las estrellas de Varda, la Dama de las Estrellas, Elbereth para los Elfos.  
  
Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo lista, y quiso llevársela a Yavanna, Aulë se enteró que los Árboles no darían vida nunca más, pues su último y desesperado esfuerzo fue dar unos frutos: Telperion dio una gran flor de plata, mientras que Laurelin había dado una fruta de oro, que pasaron a convertirse luego en la Luna y el Sol, respectivamente.  
  
Aulë decidió entonces guardar la Piedra Estrella hasta que Yavanna creara alguna otra obra y quisiera asegurarle una larga vida. Pasaron los días y los años, y la Piedra Estrella se mantuvo sin dueño, guardada en una de las múltiples fortalezas subterráneas y secretas de Aulë. Sólo hasta los días del amor de Lúthien y Beren, la Joya Azul, como también fue llamada, salió de su refugio.  
  
Pues se dice que Mandos el Señor de los Muertos, no fue el único Vala que se sintió conmovido por el canto de la bella hija de Thingol, quien le pedía a Mandos una oportunidad más de vida con su amado Beren. Aulë también se sintió muy conmovido por aquella historia, y decidió, luego de que la pareja había vuelto a la Tierra Media, regalarle la Piedra Estrella a Beren.  
  
Pidió un mensajero alado a Manwë Súlimo, Rey de Arda; y con él envió su preciada Joya hasta Galadriel, hija de Finarfin, una Eldar a la que él quería mucho, pues los Noldor eran lo preferidos de Aulë. Galadriel recibió la joya y aceptó la misión de hacérsela llegar a Lúthien y Beren, antes de que estos partieran a su futura morada en Tol Galen, la Isla Verde.  
  
Así lo hizo, pero fue rechazada por ambos, pues Beren dijo que no quería aprovecharse de la segunda oportunidad de vida que le había regalado Mandos. Quería cumplir su palabra, sin alteraciones. Así que la Piedra Estrella fue guardada largos años por Galadriel.  
  
Llegó para ella un momento de entregarle la Joya Azul a Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y heredero de los Reinos de Gondor y Arnor, pues se casaría con Arwen Undómiel, hija de Celebrian y nieta de Galadriel; pero la Hermosa Dama pudo ver en los ojos del Hombre que él no deseaba aquella Piedra. Más adelante, Galadriel supo que Aragorn estaba en lo correcto: no podía vivir extendiendo mucho su vida, pues los Reyes de los Hombres deben ser transitorios y él ya contaba con la larga vida de los Reyes de antaño de Númenor.  
  
De eso se dio cuenta al mirar al Hombre en Lothlórien, mientras viajaba con la Comunidad del Anillo. Galadriel estaba entre regalarle la Piedra Estrella, o la joya verde, con la que pasó a llamarse Elessar; pero optó, en un inexplicable acuerdo mental con Aragorn, en hacer esto último.  
  
Así que, finalmente, Galadriel decidió regalarle la Piedra Estrella a Mislif, hija de Musolf. Le había tomado un cariño grande a la joven, y pensó que con ella la Joya estaría en buenas manos, y además sabía que a Mislif le haría inmensamente feliz tenerla consigo, pues muchas de sus tristezas y temores serían dejados atrás."  
  
- Hay ciertas cosas que no puedes olvidar, Mislif.- dijo Galadriel para finalizar.- Recuerda que seguirás siendo mortal, es decir, no morirás con la ayuda de la Piedra, mientras quieras, pero estarás sometida aún a aquello que nosotros, los Elfos, no: a sufrir enfermedades. La Piedra Estrella no te protegerá de eso, y deberás tener cuidado. Además, no olvides también que la Piedra sólo te ayudará hasta que tú decidas dejar este mundo, luego no habrá vuelta atrás.  
  
- ¿Tengo por obligación que dejar este mundo?- preguntó Mislif, quien aún no podía creer la maravilla que estaba viviendo.  
  
- Sí. Esto es lo más importante y que no puedes olvidar, joven dama.- dijo Galadriel mirándola fijamente.- Los Valar no tienen permitido cambiar el Destino de los Mortales, y esta Joya sólo te da más energía para vivir, pero no te librará de tu final. Tarde o temprano tendrás que dejar este mundo; y te advierto que, cuando lo hagas, no habrá vuelta atrás.  
  
- ¿Cómo... cómo sabré cuándo dejar de vivir?- preguntó Mislif con un hilo de voz.  
  
- No lo sé. Sólo tú puedes saberlo, pero ya llegará tiempo de decidirlo.- Galadriel la miró con ternura y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven.- Has madurado mucho, joven dama- le dijo-, y sólo por eso es que te regalé la Piedra Estrella, y con eso tú misma sabrás cuál es el mejor momento. Sé que no eres codiciosa, Mislif, pero este es un regalo en el que recae una gran responsabilidad, y deberás dejarlo, tarde o temprano, como te dije. Sino, probablemente sea su mismo creador quien venga en busca de su tesoro.- hubo una pausa.- Pero sé que le darás un buen uso a la Joya Azul y que tendrás presente todo.  
  
- ¡Oh, Hermosa Dama!- exclamó la joven.- ¡No tengo palabras ni creo que las encontraré, para agradecerle todo esto! Es... es demasiado fantástico... y a la vez es una alegría que nunca esperé.  
  
- Estoy segura de que Legolas tampoco la espera.- sonrió la Dama.  
  
- No podrá creerlo.- sonrió Mislif.- ¡Oh, ojalá estuviera aquí!  
  
- Con respecto a eso- dijo Galadriel-, me gustaría que me prometieras algo, joven dama.- Mislif le dijo que lo que ella dijera lo prometería.- Te agradecería que no le mencionaras la existencia de la Piedra Estrella a persona alguna que no la conozca, aunque son pocos los que saben de ella; me atrevería asegurar que son sólo unos dos o tres en esta Tierra Media.  
  
- Lo prometo. No diré palabra alguna sobre la Piedra a quienes no la conozcan.  
  
- No te estoy negando la libertad de hacerlo, Mislif.- dijo la Hermosa Dama.- Sin embargo, para mayor seguridad tuya y de ella, preferiría que la guardaras en secreto. Y creo que a Legolas tampoco sería conveniente que se lo dijeras... aún.  
  
- Pero eso sería como engañarlo...- murmuró Mislif pensativa.  
  
- Tal vez. Pero piensa en esto: guardas el secreto y haces con eso que Legolas aproveche al máximo cada instante a tu lado, hasta que sea demasiado visible y obvio que tú no envejeces.  
  
- Tiene razón.- contestó Mislif reanimada.- Eso también se lo prometo.  
  
- Muy bien.- sonrió Galadriel.- Espero que disfrutes mucho de tu vida ahora en adelante, joven dama, y no te molestes en seguir agradeciéndome este favor, pues puedo ver en tus ojos que la alegría es grande, y con eso me basta. Ahora, me retiro. Debemos hablar larga y pausadamente con Elrond y Gandalf. Con permiso.  
  
- Adelante, Hermosa Dama.- dijo Mislif sonriendo. Galadriel se alejó dulcemente por la hierba, la cual parecía celebrar que la Dama posara sus pies en ella. Mislif se quedó mirando largo rato la Piedra Estrella, comenzando a tomarle el peso a la importancia que tenía, y a la responsabilidad que recaía en ella ahora.- La protegeré- se dijo-, la protegeré como si fuera un hijo. Nadie que no deba sabrá de ella, y me la quitaré llegado el momento. ¡Oh, esto me quita muchas angustias del corazón!  
  
- ¡Hasym! ¡Oh, Elendil! ¡Viejo loco!  
  
- ¡Pequeña Mislif! ¡Mi chiquilla histérica!  
  
- Qué muestras tan extrañas de afecto.- le susurró Sam a Frodo. Todos ya habían llegado a Rivendel, luego de haberse despedido de Galadriel y Celeborn en Acebeda. Luego de varios días de viaje habían llegado por fin a Imladris, hogar de Elrond. Mislif se encontró con Hasym, su viejo amigo mago, y lo primero que hizo fue correr a saludarlo.  
  
- ¡Qué gusto me da volver a verte, Mislif, luego de que todo esto ha terminado!- le dijo sonriendo Hasym.- Debo admitir que cuando me enteré de que habías partido con la Comunidad del Anillo sentí un gran temor, pero verte ahora me llena de alegría y orgullo. Ya veo que aquella carta que te di sí tenía algo de verdad.  
  
- Muchas gracias, Hasym.- sonrió Mislif.- Pues con esa carta me diste un gran ánimo. Me alegra mucho verte así de bien, pues yo también temí por ti cuando me enteré de la traición de Saruman.  
  
- ¡Pero ambos estamos bien y eso hay que celebrarlo!- exclamó el mago.  
  
- De hecho, celebraremos, Hasym.- sonrió Elrond.- Y espero que se queden unos días.  
  
- ¡Claro que sí!- exclamaron la joven y el mago.  
  
Así, Mislif volvió a Rivendel, la cual estaba igual que antes. Pero no podía ser mejor, pues era como regresar a un sueño, a un lejano sueño y a días muy diferentes a los que se vivían ahora; pues no se puede negar que muchos cambios habían ocurrido desde entonces.  
  
Pasados cuatro días y todas las celebraciones correspondientes, Mislif decidió volver a Pueblo Gris, y Hasym iría con ella. Cabe señalar que la joven había llegado a Rivendel con una gran cantidad de paquetes y bolsos que contenían una gran cantidad de vestidos que les habían sido dados por Galadriel, Arwen, Aragorn y Éomer, de sus respectivos países y ciudades. Y sobre esto trató la conversación entre Mislif y Hasym antes de partir.  
  
- Oye, Hasym- dijo la joven-, necesito que me ayudes con algunos paquetes que tengo que llevar a casa. ¿Podrías?  
  
- Mmm... Está bien.- contestó el mago.  
  
- Si quieres puedes llevar un caballo.- propuso la joven.  
  
- ¡No! Puedo parecer muy viejo, pero puedo soportar, pequeña, y no debes menospreciarme. A tu padre también le demostré en su debido tiempo que debía de confíar plenamente en Hasym el Mago. Créeme que no necesito de ayudas externas. Mi cuerpo resiste lo que sea.- dijo Hasym orgullosamente.  
  
- De ser tú, yo llevaría un caballo.- dijo Bilbo Bolsón, a quien habían encontrado en Rivendel también; y que en ese momento se hallaba con ellos.- No te vendría mal, porque he visto que...  
  
- ¡No!- interrumpió Hasym.- Ya dije que no. Puedo solo.  
  
- ¡Esto es excelente!- exclamó Mislif emocionadísima.- ¡Ya puedo oler el olor de la comida de mi madre! Primera vez que tengo tantos deseos de verla.  
  
- Tranquila, joven Mislif.- dijo Hasym.- ¡Ay! ¡Por todos los cabellos de mi barba! No te apresures tanto, y piensa en las piernas de éste pobre viejo.  
  
- Te propuse traer un caballo, pero tu orgullo de mago es más grande que el aceptar que tus piernas no son las de antes y que te dolerían.- gruñó la joven.  
  
- ¡Pero yo no tenía ni idea de que se te iba a ocurrir llevar todos estos paquetes con vestidos! Creí que cuando decías "algunos paquetes" no te referías a mil. ¿Cómo orcos quería que supiera?- gruñó el viejo mago.- Además, pensé que me prestarías tu caballo.  
  
- Eäros es muy orgullosa, Hasym.- dijo Mislif.- No permitiría que te subieras a su lomo, pues sólo me acepta a mí.  
  
- Y se parece mucho a ti. Empezando por esa marca en forma de estrella que tiene en la frente. ¡Me basta tener una sola chiquilla!- exclamó Hasym algo molesto. Hizo una pausa, y luego insinuó asustado: Espero que tu madre me acepte en su casa.  
  
- ¡Claro que lo hará! Estará más preocupada en regañarme por todo esto, que otra cosa.  
  
Mislif y Hasym habían dejado Rivendel hacía cinco días y habían llevado un buen paso, hasta que Hasym comenzó a quejarse reiterativamente por sus piernas. Sin embargo, habían cruzado el Paso Alto y ya se hallaban lejos de las Montañas Nubladas, pero muy cerca de las Ered Mithrin, o Montañas Grises; y con eso más cerca aún de Pueblo.  
  
Antes de seguir con éste relato, valdría describir un poco a Pueblo Gris. Más que un 'pueblo', se le podría llamar 'ciudad', pues es de proporciones amplias y con estructuras también grandes. Pueblo Gris ocupa las costas y riberas del Río Gris, a ambos lados. La Costa Este, como se le llama, se extiende desde el Río hasta unas millas más, pues es el sector más abierto a los peligros de las Ered Mithrin. Mientras que la Costa Oeste, es un sector más tranquilo y amplio, y con gente más adinerada por añadidura. Aquel lado es la residencia, en su totalidad, de la familia Fontes, Oliv, por ejemplo. Mislif también tiene su casa en el lado Oeste, pero algunos familiares suyos viven del otro lado. Se unen estas costas por una serie de puentes que atraviesan el Río Gris por diversos sectores. El más grande y largo es el Puente del Río, llamado así por ser el primero de todos. Éste Puente es de piedra, y se dice que los Enanos ayudaron a construirlo; atraviesa el Pueblo por el sector centro, donde se hallan los puestos comerciales y todo lo que tenga que ver con vida social del lugar.  
  
La entrada de Pueblo Gris se ubica al Sudoeste, y es un umbral hecho por dos grandes robles, de aspecto grisáceo, seguidos por árboles más pequeños que hacen una especie de cercado natural. Una milla y media, aproximadamente, más adentro comienzan a verse las primeras casitas, la mayoría destinadas a la agricultura y ganadería, por ejemplo la casa de Tío Bal.  
  
Pueblo Gris, es un lugar agradable y tranquilo, pero muy amigo de las fiestas y celebraciones. Celebran a la Primavera y al Otoño, pero al Invierno lo respetan y el Verano no les llama la atención. Muchos habitantes del lugar participan durante la primavera de la Feria Agrícola de la Carroca, organizada por los Beórnidas, mientras que el resto del pueblo disfruta de las fiestas en el lugar, en las que nunca falta la entretención, los juegos, las comidas y las bebidas, sobre todo.  
  
Sin embargo, la mayor parte de los días del año, la gente se dedica a sus tareas hogareñas y dejan las diversiones a los más jóvenes. Es por ésta razón que Mislif se aburría de sobremanera en Pueblo Gris, aunque fiestas juveniles y amigos no le faltaban. Siempre había sido muy sociable y a la gente le parecía muy simpática. Sólo las personas conservadoras y faltas de vida personal interesante, veían en ella una especie de "corruptora juvenil", pues no era femenina y los pensamientos de matrimonio y vida hogareña no se posaban en su mente. Pero como a Mislif nunca le influyó aquello, ni a sus amigos más cercanos, podían disfrutar de una vida tranquila y hasta monótona.  
  
Hablando un poco más sobre los amigos de Mislif, hay que decir que son un grupo grande, pero los más cercanos son cuatro. Uno de ellos es el ya conocido Oliv, su mejor amigo. La mejor amiga de Mislif es una joven completamente opuesta a ella. Lian es su nombre, y es muy femenina, también bonita, tranquila y los pensamientos de aventuras no pasan por su sencilla mente. Pero, todos ya habían descubierto que si la hacían enojar o contradecían, es de carácter fuerte y digno de respeto. Otro amigo más es un joven, admirado por la mayoría de las jovencitas del lugar, menos por Mislif, llamado Alarion, pero él, con su gran ego y autoestima elevada, se hace llamar Aly el Bello. Sin embargo, sus amigos le quitaban el adjetivo final. La última amiga cercana de Mislif es su prima, llamada Missin. Es familiar por parte de padre, y se llevan muy bien, pues también son muy parecidas; pero Missin es, si es posible, más efusiva y con más personalidad que Mislif. Éste grupo de cinco amigos era prácticamente inseparable y desde pequeños habían vivido fiestas, travesuras, enredos amorosos, peleas y mucho más, y siempre seguían inseparables.  
  
Ahora que se ha introducido un poco más sobre Pueblo Gris, la vida en él y los amigos de Mislif, se puede seguir el relato.  
  
Mago y joven siguieron su camino, acercándose a cada paso al Pueblo. Llegaron hasta el Umbral de Roble, como era llamado, y fue entonces donde la alegría de Mislif se vino abajo al ver aquella imagen. Pues donde antes había numerosas casitas agrícolas, ahora no había nada más que una soledad enorme y las huellas de fuego en el suelo del lugar. Podían verse árboles quemados a un lado y restos de lo que habían sido las casas. Sin quererlo, Mislif comenzó a cabalgar más rápido, consternada, mientras se preguntaba qué había pasado.  
  
- ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!- gritó desesperada al mago.- ¡Hasym, esto es horrible! ¿Qué les pasó a las casas? ¡¿Qué le pasó a la gente?!  
  
- Esto ya lo temía.- murmuró Hasym con una sombra en los ojos.- Los Orcos de las Montañas abandonaron sus escondites para ir a Mordor y... pasaron por aquí.  
  
- ¡Malditos orcos!- gritó Mislif furiosa, mientras se bajaba del lomo de Eäros.- Hasym... no es posible que hayan muerto todos... ¿o sí?  
  
- Dudo mucho que hayan acabado con todas las personas, pues temían acercarse mucho al Pueblo, ¿lo recuerdas? Tienen buenos guerreros aquí...  
  
- Sí, lo sé.- interrumpió Mislif impaciente.- Somos dignos sobrevivientes y herederos de las virtudes del Reino de Arnor. Me enteré de eso en Gondor, pues Gandalf dijo que Pueblo Gris es una colonia de sobrevivientes del Reino de Elendil que luego de muchos años se instaló aquí. Aragorn también lo sabe.  
  
- ¿Del Reino de Arnor?- exclamó Hasym.- ¡Vaya! Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días. ¡Encontrar herederos de Gondor y Arnor aquí!  
  
- Guarda tus exclamaciones para más tarde, Hasym.- gruñó Mislif.- Quiero saber qué pasó aquí. ¡Vamos!  
  
Mislif apresuró el paso, tratando de tranquilizarse. Dejaron atrás la zona más quemada y destruida, para adentrarse en un lugar que parecía no haber sido afectado, pero casas aún no se veían. Al cabo de unos quince minutos de rápida caminata, encontraron al primer habitante, que por suerte era conocido de Mislif.  
  
- ¡Mánu!- exclamó la joven al chico que caminaba por ahí.  
  
- ¿Mislif?- preguntó el chico extrañado. Era menor que Mislif, se notaba en su cara y en la estatura. Tendría alrededor de quince años.- ¡Por Elendil! ¡Sí, eres tú! ¡Qué bueno es volver a verte! Ya estabamos temiendo lo peor.  
  
- Mánu, me alegra mucho volver a verte.- dijo Mislif sonriendo un poco.- Dime, ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué está quemado por allá? ¿Fueron orcos?  
  
- Sí.- contestó Mánu apesadumbrado.- Pasaron por aquí durante el invierno. Bajaron las Montañas, pero iban apurados, por eso no avanzaron más. Además, la Guardia del Pueblo hizo un muy buen trabajo. Sin embargo, el desastre fue enorme. Mataron al señor Delorn, ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
- ¡Oh, no!- exclamó Mislif.- ¿Ese viejecito que nos regalaba avellanas?  
  
- Él mismo. Lo hirieron y no pudo resistir mucho, aunque intentaron salvarlo.  
  
- ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde está el resto de la gente?  
  
- ¡Oh, no te preocupes!- contestó Mánu moviendo la mano con un gesto tranquilizador.- Las casas de éste sector fueron trasladadas más al interior, para evitar más problemas. Y si te refieres a tu madre y a los demás chicos, todos están bien.  
  
- Muchas gracias, Mánu.- sonrió Mislif más tranquila.- Nos vemos.  
  
- ¡Oye, Mislif!- exclamó el chico, como recordando algo.- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te buscamos durante mucho tiempo! El joven Olivorn llegó con unas extrañas noticias sobre ti y un viaje a Mordor. ¿Es eso cierto?  
  
- En parte.- sonrió Mislif. Mánu quedó de una pieza y con la boca abierta.  
  
- ¿Vamos?- propuso Hasym, quien no había hablado pero que no quería retrasarse más.  
  
- Sí. Vamos.- Mislif y el mago se despidieron del chico y continuaron su paso, mucho más tranquilos.- Así que Oliv llegó con la historia de mi viaje. ¡Con razón Mánu se sorprendió tanto de verme!  
  
Siguieron avanzando, mientras las casas iban aumentando, asimismo como la gente del lugar. Muchas de las personas, que estaban fuera de sus casas, vieron a Mislif y les costó creer que fuera ella realmente. Algunos, los que la conocían, la saludaron y se acercaron para ver si estaba bien. Además quedaron muy sorprendidos con el cambio físico de la joven (que estaba más crecida, llevaba el cabello suelto e iba con unos atuendos dignos de las grandes ciudades del Sur).  
  
Mislif y Hasym pronto llegaron al lugar donde la joven tenía su casa. Se alejaron del camino principal, para entrar en un pequeño valle, en el que se establecían algunas casas. El lugar estaba rodeado de árboles y pequeños campos de cultivo. La joven, de pronto, recordó a Oliv. ¡¿Qué le diría por lo de su promesa?! No podía cumplirla, y menos ahora. Pero, ante todo, la verdad sería la mejor solución, se dijo la joven, mientras cruzaban el sendero del lugar, cuando se encontraron con una sorpresa.  
  
En un jardín, uno de los tantos por el sector, estaba sentada una joven de cabellos castaños claros, ojos pardos y piel clara. Junto a ella habían dos pequeños bebés. Mislif la reconoció enseguida, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas.  
  
- ¡Lian!- le gritó alegremente.  
  
- ¡Mislif!- exclamó la joven volviéndose a mirarla.- ¿Eres realmente tú? ¡No puedo creerlo!  
  
- ¡Amiga!- sonrió Mislif apeándose de Eäros. Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron alegremente.- ¡Tanto tiempo, Lian!  
  
- ¿Dónde estabas, Mislif?- preguntó Lian.- ¡Me alegra mucho verte! Pero, ¿dónde te metiste durante más de un año?  
  
- Es una larga historia que te contaré luego, apenas pueda.- contestó Mislif.- Pero dime, ¿de quién son esos bebés? ¿Son tus hermanos?  
  
- N- no...- Lian enrojeció ligeramente y sonrió con ternura.- Son míos.  
  
- ¿Tuyos?- exclamó Mislif sorprendida.- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Oh, amiga! Felicidades.- se abrazaron denuevo.- Pero... ¿quién es el padre?  
  
- ¡Oh, Mislif! No lo vas a creer.- contestó Lian.- El padre es... Oliv.  
  
- ¡¿Oliv?!- exclamó Mislif más sorprendida que antes.  
  
- Sé que suena extraño. Fue todo muy curioso. Desde que Oliv volvió de aquella ciudad élfica, donde dijo que se había separado de ti, comenzamos a vernos más seguido, y... bueno...- Lian enrojeció denuevo.  
  
- ¿Oliv se enamoró de ti?- preguntó Mislif radiante de alegría. ¡Era sorprendente!  
  
- Fue algo mutuo.- contestó Lian.- Hace unos diez meses nos casamos y...  
  
- ¡¿Se casaron?! ¡Sin esperarme! ¡Esto es el colmo!  
  
- Ni siquiera sabíamos dónde estabas. Además, nadie sabía si regresarías o no.- dijo Lian.- Tu madre, más encima, me comentó que le habías enviado una carta que decía que irías a Mordor. ¿Es eso cierto?  
  
- En parte. Pero te lo contaré todo después. Prefiero llegar a casa cuanto antes.  
  
- Muy bien, amiga mía.- sonrió Lian.- Iré a casa a contarle todo esto a Oliv. Se caerá de espaldas cuando se entere.  
  
- Ya lo creo. Adiós.- Mislif se separó de Lian y se dirigió, junto con Hasym y Eäros, en dirección a su casa. Aún no le entraban todas aquellas nuevas noticias de Pueblo Gris. ¡Sus dos mejores amigos casados! Era increíble y fantástico a la vez. Se dijo que apenas pudiera tendría una larga conversación con Oliv.  
  
Finalmente, y luego de avanzar un poco más, llegaron a la casa de Mislif. Era un lugar amplio, la casita constaba de dos pisos, era de color blanco, algo desteñida. Estaba rodeada por un cerco, que delimitaba también su jardín y el terreno trasero. Unos árboles la acompañaban cerca, además de una gran cantidad de flores de jardín. Afuera, y ocupada en éstas últimas, estaba una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con el cabello castaño rojizo, ojos almendrados, y aspecto enérgico.- ¡Madre!- le gritó Mislif a la mujer, haciéndola dar un respingo.  
  
- ¿Mislif?- preguntó la mujer ceñuda.- ¿Hija?  
  
- ¡Madre!- exclamó la joven corriendo a su encuentro, desbordando alegría. No esperaba que su madre hiciera lo mismo, pero lo hizo. La mujer corrió también y, una vez que la tuvo en frente, la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
- ¡Mislif, hija!- exclamó sonriente.- ¡No puedo...! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cuándo llegaste?  
  
- Esta mañana.- contestó la joven.- ¡Oh, madre! No me lo vas a creer, pero te extrañé demasiado.  
  
- ¿Dónde me extrañaste?, pues no tengo idea de dónde estabas.  
  
- ¡Oh, en muchísimas partes! Pero prefiero contarte todo adentro. ¡Me muero de hambre!  
  
- Tú no cambias.- rió la mujer, con los ojos brillando de emoción.- Como siempre, has llegado justo para la hora de almorzar.  
  
- Es inevitable en mí.- rió Mislif.  
  
- ¿Ese es Hasym?- preguntó la mujer mirando al mago.  
  
- Eh... Sí. Puede quedarse con nosotras, ¿verdad?  
  
- No me gustan los magos ni la gente extraña- murmuró su madre ceñuda-, pero como estás de regreso, lo toleraré esta vez.  
  
- ¡Gracias!- sonrió Mislif.- ¡Hasym!- le gritó al mago.- ¡Ven, viejo gruñón! ¡Es hora de almorzar!  
  
- ¿Y ese caballo?- preguntó la mujer.  
  
- Es Eäros.- contestó Mislif.- Regalo de un Elfo en el Sur y compañera noble en viajes y dos grandes batallas contra Isengard y Mordor.  
  
- ¿Qué...?  
  
- Te lo contaré todo adentro.- sonrió Mislif, pues había logrado dejar a su madre de una pieza.  
  
Así fue como Mislif, la joven Estrella del Norte, regresó por fin a su hogar, antes odiado, pero ahora añorado nostálgicamente. Más de un año había pasado, pero la joven recordó muy bien el instante aquel en que había dejado su casa, pues antes de salir por el umbral de aquella puerta, por la que ahora entraba, había sentido la sombra de un temor y una nostalgia. ¡Ahora tenía sentido! Lo que había pensado que serían sólo unos días de viaje, se habían convertido en meses y en un año.  
  
- Un curioso año.- murmuró Mislif para sí al cruzar el umbral. Se sentía feliz y su corazón desbordaba una paz interior que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.  
  
- Ya lo creo que sí.- dijo su madre.- ¡Un año, Mislif! ¡Y sólo me dejaste con una mísera nota!  
  
- Aquí vamos.- le sonrió la joven a Hasym, quien le guiñó un ojo.  
  
- ¡Oh, claro que te regañaré, jovencita! ¡Escucharás un extenso sermón de todo lo que me hiciste pasar! ¡No te sacarás tan fácil esto, ya verás!- gruñó la mujer.- Pero antes, ¿gusta un poco de carne, señor Hasym?- sonrió con hospitalidad.  
  
- C- claro.- contestó el mago.  
  
- ¿Piensas acaso tenerme todo el almuerzo mirándote, jovencita?- preguntó la mujer, una vez que todos estuvieron comiendo.- ¡Vamos, cuéntame tu historia y tu viaje, Mislif! Recuerdo que partiste un 27 de Septiembre y desde ese día que no te veía. Además, ¡hace mucho que no oigo algo así de interesante! ¿Qué era eso de que irías a Mordor? ¡Quiero oírlo todo!  
  
- Madre...- murmuró Mislif sorprendida.- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta oír historias de viajes?  
  
- Querida hija- sonrió la mujer-, yo puedo ser gruñona y temperamental, pero nunca le rechacé un buen relato a tu padre Musolf. ¡Si supieras hasta qué horas nos quedábamos conversando! ¡Oh, pero bueno! ¡Comienza ya!  
  
- E- está bien.- Mislif respiró hondo y comenzó a relatarle toda la historia de su viaje, todo lo que podía recordar y lo que era más importante. Comenzó con lo de su viaje al Bosque Negro, siguió con su llegada a Rivendel con Oliv. Luego continuó contando lo ocurrido en el Concilio de Elrond y su unión a la Comunidad del Anillo, la cual había viajado por la región de Acebeda, después había ascendido Caradhras el Cruel, para llegar luego a Minas Moria. Mislif relató detalladamente esto último, mientras su madre y Hasym oían sorprendidos. Cuando llegó a la parte de su caída por la flecha, ambos lanzaron exclamaciones de horror, más aún porque Mislif había mencionado al balrog y la caída de Gandalf.  
  
Continuó después con su llegada a Lothlórien y todo lo que había vivido ahí con la Dama Galadriel, pero tuvo especial cuidado de no decir palabra alguna sobre el enredo con Legolas. Después relató el viaje por el Anduin, para llegar a la disolución de la Comunidad en Parth Galen, donde había muerto Boromir. Mislif continuó con su travesía por los Emyn Muil y lo que había vivido ahí; pasó después a relatar su viaje hacia Rohan en la que había llegado al Abismo de Helm, lugar de la primera gran batalla: contra la Mano Blanca de Saruman.  
  
La joven continuó después con la llegada de la compañía del Rey Théoden a Isengard, y fue ahí donde Hasym puso especial atención al relato, preguntado muchas cosas. Después, Mislif contó lo del palantir y la ida de Gandalf y Pippin hacia Minas Tirith, mientras los demás se preparaban para ir al Sagrario y a Edoras, pero que Aragorn, y los que quisieron seguirlo, habían ido al Sendero de los Muertos. Luego, la joven relató lo de la Batalla de los Campos de Pelennor, cruda y fríamente, causando gran sorpresa por lo del enfrentamiento contra el Rey Brujo, Señor de los Nazgûl. Para concluir, Mislif dijo lo de la ida hacia las Puertas Negras de Mordor, para tenderle una trampa a Sauron, mientras su Ojo se posaba en ellos y no en Frodo y Sam. Gran emoción causó la parte de la caída del Señor Oscuro, pues el Anillo Único fue destruido, y la coronación de Aragorn como Rey de Gondor y Arnor.  
  
- Finalmente- dijo Mislif-, llegó una comitiva de Elfos a Minas Tirith, y entre ellos venían Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn y Arwen, con quien Aragorn se casó. Fue realmente bello y las celebraciones no cesaron en muchos días. Pero luego hubo que partir a Edoras, para el funeral del Rey Théoden. Luego cada uno tomó su camino y aquí me tienen.  
  
- ¡Una excelente y asombrosa historia, querida hija!- exclamó su madre sorprendida.- ¡Y yo que pensaba que andabas metida en algún bosque lejano, perdida o tal vez aislándote a propósito! Si hubiera sabido todo lo que habías hecho y vivido, habría organizado una fiesta y... ¡eso es! ¡Haremos una fiesta!  
  
- ¡Muy bien!- contestó sonriendo la joven.- Pero, madre..., ¿podría ser cuando llegaran dos compañeros míos? Me prometieron venir después de que terminaran su viaje por el Bosque de Fangorn.  
  
- ¿Compañeros? ¡Oh, está bien!- la mujer miró por la ventana.- ¡Mira la hora que es! El Sol está pronto a ponerse. Tengo que lavar todo esto.- se levantó, llevando consigo los platos y las tazas.  
  
- Quiero salir unos momentos, ¿me acompañas, Hasym?- preguntó Mislif levantándose. El mago aceptó y juntos se dirigieron hacia una loma que estaba no muy lejos de la casa de Mislif. En aquella loma había un enorme árbol, que no muchos visitaban, pero que era el favorito de la joven. Ahí se sentaron, apoyando la espalda en el tronco y sintiendo una suave brisa en los rostros; y se quedaron en silencio pensando cada cual sus cosas. Mislif se preguntaba cómo acomodaría su tranquila y hogareña vida luego de haber vivido todo lo que había relatado momentos antes. Sería difícil, sí, pero no quedaba otra salida que tratar. En esos pensamientos estaba, cuando Hasym dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué fue de Legolas? Casi no lo mencionaste en tu relato.  
  
- ¡Oh, él...! Ejem... bueno... Él se fue de viaje con Gimli, el Enano, por el Bosque de Fangorn... Me prometieron que vendrían.  
  
- Ya veo.- sonrió Hasym. Hizo una pausa, hasta que se echó a reír, y dijo: ¿Esperas que te crea que no ha pasado nada entre tú y Legolas? Jovencita, no se llega a viejo sin saber nada de la vida, aunque uno no lo viva en carne propia.  
  
- Me atrapaste, entonces.- rió Mislif.  
  
- De ser cierto todo esto, me alegro por ambos. Recuerdo muy bien el día en que los presenté. ¡Oh, sí, te llegaste a poner colorada! Supuse que habías quedado encantada con la belleza de la Hermosa Gente, pero cuando llegamos al Bosque Negro y viste a más elfos, descubrí que sólo te sentías atraída por él. ¡Bueno, bueno!, si todo ha tenido un feliz final, convengo en celebrar, para descansar luego y para que mis piernas estén en reposo.  
  
- Celebraremos, sí- contestó Mislif alegremente-, pero no estés muy seguro de que descansaremos ni que tu piernas estarán en reposo. ¡Ni creas que lograran tenerme aquí mucho tiempo! Y tú, Hasym, ¡tú vendrás conmigo! Todavía hay muchísimos lugares que no he visitado. ¡Esto, mi querido viejo gruñón, está recién comenzando!  
  
.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··. .··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.  
  
Bueno, ella no quiso decir eso... sólo fue algo simbólico... en sentido figurado... ¡Oh, está bien! Hay algo que quiero comentar antes de dar mis opiniones finales, y es que este era, en un principio, el capítulo final del fic, pero me di cuenta de que quedarían muchos cabos sueltos, así que ya tengo listos unos 'cuentos cortos' sobre lo que pasará en final. Son diez, y cada cierto tiempo iré subiendo dos a la vez. Con ellos espero poder dejar todos los hilos de esta historia unidos y finalizar, para mi tristeza interna, lo que ha sido mi refugio mental y creativo desde el día 19 de Mayo de 2003, cuando escribí el primer capi de este fic. (¡A pesar de mis fallas mentales, aún recuerdo la fecha! )  
  
Ahora vienen mis opiniones finales... Ejem... Espero que les haya gustado este capi, pues lo hice con un entusiasmo grande. Ojalá la historia que inventé de la Piedra Estrella les haya gustado, porque le dediqué especial atención, para no cometer ningún error dentro de la historia del Maestro Tolkien. Y sobre lo demás, me alegro que Mislif haya regresado a casa, pero el pobre Hasym no disfrutará mucho de la paz y tranquilidad de Pueblo Gris, si Mislif desea viajar cuanto antes. ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba! También espero que les haya gustado la definición de Pueblo Gris que hice, porque también le dediqué cierto tiempo.  
  
Ahora me despido, espero sus hermosos y siempre deseados reviews, que me han dado la energía de escribir desde el primer capi. ¡Y no olviden visitar nuestro WebSite para unirse a nuestros foros de copucheo o entretención. ¡Nos vemosss! (O mejor dicho, ¡Nos leemoss!)   
  
P.D. A pesar de lo que dije... ¡casi me desmayé con este capi horriblemente largo! Ahora sí que nunca más escribo uno así de extenso... al menos hasta que otra genial idea me brote. nn 


	24. De la Llegada del Elfo y el Enano

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE  
  
¡Holitas a todos! Es para mí un honor (¡Snif!) presentarles esta parte de la historia (¡Ojio!) donde llegamos a la recta final (¡Buaaaa!). Me emociona mucho todo esto, y más por el hecho de haber conseguido toda esta cantidad de preciosssos y amadosss reviewsss. Me siento realmente orgullosa. Pero ¡ya dejémonos de cebollerías! (¿Existe esa palabra, Eärwen?) Okiles, este es el primer cuento "corto" de los 10. Espero que lo disfruten, como yo disfruto respondiendo los reviewsss de:  
  
Lórien Potter: Jejeje, sipis: Oliv casado y con hijos... Dudo mucho que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido, porque de hecho a mí me nació a última hora ... Pero bueno... Bien, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia de la Piedra Estrella, porque le puse bastante atención... ¡No fuera a comenter un error con la historia del Maestro...! Okiles, gracias por tus palabras y por tus reviews, aquí y en todos mis otros fics, como siempre. Espero que te gusten estos cuentos.  
  
Misaito de las Mercedes... (bla, bla, bla... yasabeselrestoMisaocopiona.XD): ¡Jojojo, muy güena la idea del mail, hija mía! ¿Cómo es eso de que "estaba hermoso hasta que lo cortaste"? ¡¿Querías que siguiera, acaso?! ¡Oh, bon Dieu, qué chica más insasiable XD! Jejeje, me alegra que tu deseo de que no se muriera la madre de Mislif, porque hubiera sido muuuuuuuuy triste para nuestra joven heroína... TT... Jejeje, decir que Oliv fue algo chueco es cierto, si sólo lo ves desde el punto de vista del capi anterior, pero espero que hoy cambie un poquito. Jajaja, tienes mucha razón sobre el Gallardo Hasym... ¡Hasym, el Mago! Bueno, y esperamos con ansias la creación del Club "Los Señores Gruñones"... XD Okiles, hija mía, espero que disfrutes estos cuentos y muchas gracias por tu review.  
  
Thalinariël: Jajaja, ¿mislifizando? Jojojojo, ¿qué es eso? ¿Poniéndote gruñona, terca, acaso violenta, mandona y andas persiguiendo Elfos? ¡Uy..., vaya! XD Gracias, gracias, me alegra no haberte defraudado, porque con tus amenazas anteriores quedé traumada. Bueno, también me gusta que te haya gustado (O.oU?) la historia de la Piedra Estrella y la descripción de Pueblo Gris, porque les puse bastante atención. Okiles, gracias de nuevo, y ojalá que te gusten estos cuentos.  
  
-Ëarwen-: ¡Holitas! ¡Vaya, qué rico que alguien utilice mi palabrita también XD! Jojojo, bueno, gracias, gracias... ... En contestación a tus preguntaaaaaaaaaas, te diré que en estos cuentos cortos (jajaja, "cortos" ...) aparecerá mucho de lo que esperas. Bueno, gracias por tu opinión sobre la Piedra Estrella, y espero que el Maestro Tolkien, desde las alturas, no quiera penarme por si cometí algún error... O.oU... Okiles, gracias nuevamente, y espero que disfrutes estos cuentos.  
  
Candy Bloom: Gracias, gracias... ... Bueno, amigui, me alegra que te haya gustado este capi y gracias por no encontrarlo taaaaaaaaaaaan largo. Okiles, para contestarte tus preguntas, diré que todo, pero todo, todo XD, tendrá lugar en estos cuentos cortos... ¡ejem...! relativamente cortos algunos... Pero bueno... Gracias de nuevo, y espero que disfrutes de estos cuentos.  
  
Hikaru: ¿Un mundo escondido... O.o?? Jojojo, ya quisiera yo... XD... Pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede... Bueno, una pequeña corrección: Mislif no va a dejar de ser mortal, sino que demorará más su final... sólo eso... creo que no se entendió bien... ¡Maldita cabeza (... soy taaaaaan poco didáctica...! Pero bueno... ... Bueno, creo que todo lo que esperas, en relación con Legolas y Mislif, se solucionará en estos cuentos cortos... "cortos"... Okiles, gracias por tu review y ojalá que subas tus fics para poder leerlos... ¡Disfruta estos cuentos!  
  
LegolasMirkwood: Sipis, sipis, el descarado de Oliv se casó... Pero no lo juzgues taaaaaaaan mal, chico, porque él tiene una explicación en este primer cuento, sipis, sipis. Bueno, gracias, muchas gracias por tus palabras y ojalá que disfrutes de estos cuentos cortos.  
  
Dernix: ¡Holitas, oregui-amigui-que-yo-creía-que-me-había-dejado- abandonada-el-otro-día-,pero-no-jue-así-.De-todas-maneras-entiendo-muy-bem- que-estés-ocupadita...! ¡Ejem..., bueno! Con respecto a si superé mi flojera, lo dudo mucho... ¡Snif, eso es algo que me acompañará hasta la tumba...! ¡Viva la flojera! ¡Abajo los... mmm... ¿trabajadores?... XD! Okiles, gracias por tu review, y espero que te guste eso del encuentro entre Gimli, Legolas y la madre de Mislif... Jojojojo... No te preocupes por lo del retraso, te entiendo muuuuuuuuuuuuy bem; lo importante es que hiciste acto de presencia. Entonces, oregui amigui, espero que te gusten estos cuentos cortos.  
  
Megu-chan1: Aún no se acaba, chica..., nos queda para un ratito más; créeme . Okiles, gracias por tu reviews y por tus palabras, de verdad que las agradezco mucho; y espero que te disfrutes de estos cuentos cortos.  
  
Gary Lupin: ¿Me estás diciendo... floja...? ¡¿A mí...?! ¿No te bastó, acaso, con mi super cohete Acme de la vez pasada...? Mmm... Pero bueno..., te perdono sólo porque me caes bien, amigo mío, y espero que te gusten estos cuentos cortos, porque el primero trata de eso que estabas esperando.  
  
Eärwen O-Ren Ishii: Jejejeje, me alegra que tu review no haya sido por las amenazas en nuestro amado WebSite...XD. Pero bueno, me alegro de que hayas hecho acto de presencia. Okiles, continuando con la larga contestación a tu extenso review, debo decir que yo también admiro a esa cabezota de Mislif y a su juerza de voluntad..., pero es verdad que ya no pertenece al Club..., al igual que la Dama Blanca de Rohan. Jajaja, yo de verdad te apoyo con eso de ''quien fuera el armario''... Muchas querríamos algo así... =p... Comparto contigo la opinión de que Mislif tiene ahora una responsabilidad mucho mayor... eso de tener que decidir cuándo vas a morirte debe de ser difícil, ¿no? Jajajaja, obviamente el reencuentro entre Milsif y Hasym iba a ser emotivamente grosero... ¿qué más esperabas de ese dúo? Me alegra que te de risa la madre de Mislif, porque a mí también me recuerda en cierta forma a mi mütter... XD. Jajaja, espero que disfrutes de estos cuentos cortos, que me dejes algún review por ahí y que perdones al pobre Oliv, que ya cayó en depre porque su mayor fan lo odia...  
  
Bien, me dejo de palabrerías y les presento este cuento titulado...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"DE LA LLEGADA DEL ELFO Y EL ENANO"  
  
Hacía ya más de un mes que Mislif había regresado a Pueblo Gris, donde había descansado y dormido largamente, despertando muchas veces para almorzar, como era costumbre en ella la mayor parte del año. Sin embargo, sus amigos no habían dejado que descansara sin antes haberles hecho relatar la historia de su viaje muchas veces, tantas que Mislif parecía haberse aprendido un discurso, el cual todos oían con intensa sorpresa y expectación. ¡No todos los días se oían historias así! En realidad... casi nunca se oían cosas así, desde que Musolf había dejado de viajar.  
  
Como dato se podría decir que Mislif, al día siguiente de su llegada a Pueblo Gris había corrido a casa de Oliv para saludarlo. El joven se alegró mucho de verla y más aun cuando Mislif les relató (también a Lian, su amiga) su viaje. Una vez que hubo terminado y Lian retirado, la joven le hizo una pregunta que deseaba hacia tiempo hacérsela a Oliv:  
  
- ¿Por qué me pediste que me casara contigo en Rivendel?- dijo sin rodeos.  
  
- Es algo complicado...- sonrió Oliv sin avergonzarse.- Pero te lo explicaré. Todo fue muy rápido: cuando me enteré de que te irías con la Comunidad del Anillo, ¡hacia Mordor!, y que no tenían muchas esperanzas de regresar, se me ocurrió atarte a algo para volver a casa, darte algún motivo por el que te sintieras presionada a volver. Tú siempre has sido una chica de palabra, así que supuse que si te hacía prometer algo, lo cumplirías como fuese. No se me ocurrió nada más que pedirte que te casaras conmigo. Lo siento... Sé que fue todo muy extraño, pero había algo que yo también sabía, amiga mía.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Te dije que lo más probable era que regresarías sin poder cumplir tu promesa, a pesar de que tuvieras un ánimo y una alegría enormes. Yo sabía muy bien que tú estabas enamorada de Legolas y que tal vez no podría cumplir tu palabra por él. ¿Y estoy equivocado acaso?  
  
- N- no...- sonrió Mislif algo cohibida.- ¡Ay, Oliv, eres un malvado! Pero de todas maneras me alegro de que todo haya terminado así. Cada uno con un camino excelente. ¡Esto está muy bien!  
  
Esa había sido la conversación de Mislif y Oliv, poniendo fin a una serie de preguntas e incertidumbre. Y los días siguieron pasando... Ahora bien, a pesar de todas las negativas de Mislif de celebrar una fiesta antes de la llegada de Legolas y Gimli, Oliv y Lian no pudieron esperar más y prepararon una celebración en su casa. La nombrada fiesta tuvo lugar el día 20 de Noviembre- Mislif había llegado el 15 de Octubre-, y habían sido invitados los amigos más cercanos de ellos, entre los cuales estaban: Alarion, amigo de ambos; la prima de Mislif, Missin; y también Mánu, un joven un poco menor que los demás amigos. También fueron invitados Hasym y un grupo de Enanos que habían llegado desde la Montaña Solitaria, para encontrarse con el mago y oír el relato de Mislif, pues ya la conocían; entre los Enanos estaba Selin.  
  
La fiesta estuvo muy bien provista de comida y bebidas sobre todo; tal como lo eran todas las fiestas organizadas por los Fontes, la familia de Oliv. No faltó entretención y todos disfrutaron una vez más acosar a preguntas a Mislif, quien se sentía alagadísima, y su ego no dejaba de crecer a medida que oía exclamaciones como "¡Oh, Mislif, pero qué valiente eres! Yo me habría desmayado en tu lugar."  
  
A pesar de la diversión incontable de la fiesta, el humo para pipas era realmente molesto para la joven, pues ya tenía algo de qué preocuparse seriamente, y que será dicho a continuación. Así que la joven, luego de unas horas de entretención, decidió dejar la casa de su amigo.  
  
- ¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó Oliv, viendo que su amiga comenzaba a despedirse de Lian y los demás.  
  
- Sí.- contestó Mislif.- Ya estoy un poco cansada, y quiero ir a tomar un poco de aire. Este humo de pipas no me hace bien.  
  
- Te entiendo.- sonrió Lian.- Lo mejor es que cuides mucho a ese bebé, Mislif.  
  
¡Alto! Bien, bien, bien. Este era el punto que quería tocar, pues es importantísimo en el desarrollo de esta historia. Así que pido las correspondientes disculpas, y relataré lo sucedido hacía unas semanas atrás, y que causó gran alboroto en casa de Mislif y dentro de su círculo de amigos.  
  
Mislif llevaba alrededor de dos semanas en Pueblo Gris, cuando comenzó a sentir que ciertos malestares eran cada vez más frecuentes y que ciertos cambios cada vez más visibles. Aunque si alguien más no los hubiera notado, Mislif hubiera creído que el sedentarismo le estaba haciendo subir de peso, pero fue Lian quien le puso nombre a la actual situación de su amiga.  
  
- ¡Mislif- había exclamado Lian una tarde-, estás embarazada!  
  
- ¡¿Qué...?!- había gritado la joven estupefacta.- ¡No puede ser, Lian! ¡Por Elendil! ¡¿Yo embarazada?! ¡Pero si nunca...!- se detuvo de golpe. No, no, no. Estaba en un tremendo error: sí podía ser posible, y recordó muy bien por qué.- ¡Oh...!- gritó tapándose la boca con una mano.- ¡Mil veces por Elendil! ¡Sí es posible!  
  
- ¡Ajá!- exclamó sonriendo Lian.- ¡Lo sabía: sí tienes un hombre a tu lado! Y vas a decirme quién es, Mislif. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es lindo? No es que me importe eso, mientras sea un hombre bueno...  
  
- Te entiendo, mujer, tranquila.- rió Mislif.- Bueno, ya es hora de decir la verdad. Sí, estoy con alguien, y agradezco a Elendil por ser quien es.  
  
- ¡Ya respóndeme, odiosa!  
  
- ¡Oh, bien!- gruñó Mislif.- Su nombre es Legolas.  
  
- ¡Qué extraño nombre!- dijo Lian.- Si no creyera que es prácticamente imposible, te diría que suena a un nombre...  
  
- ¿Élfico?- interrumpió Mislif.- Pues sí, mi querida amiga, Legolas es un Elfo. Es el Príncipe del Bosque Negro, o mejor dicho del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes.  
  
- ¡Mislif!- exclamó su amiga.- ¡¿Estás loca?!  
  
- Sí.- contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Escucha amiga, sé muy bien qué quiere decir todo esto, y creo tener todo bajo control; créeme. De momento no te puedo decir nada más. Bueno, pero continuando con tus respuestas, diré que por el hecho de ser Elfo, Legolas es hermoso.  
  
- Sí. Entiendo: la Hermosa Gente.- hubo una pausa, la cual fue concluida por Lian, quien volvió a hablar.- Y él es padre del bebé que esperas, ¿verdad?  
  
- ¿Cómo rayos sabes que estoy embarazada, Lian?- preguntó Mislif haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta más que obvia de su amiga.  
  
- ¡Oh, Mislif, por Elendil!- exclamó su amiga con vehemencia.- En menos de dos semanas te has desmayado tres veces, ¡tres! Comes el triple de lo normal, dato que tu madre me ha hecho notar; además de andar deseando platillos que en mi vida había oído. Más encima, dices estar mareada cada cinco minutos.  
  
- Estás exagerando con lo de cinco minutos...  
  
- ¡Está bien! Seis minutos.- rió Lian.- Era sólo una broma. Pero debes recordar que yo misma hace unos meses también estuve embarazada, y no olvidaré los síntomas, a pesar de que no los sienta ya.  
  
- ¡Oh, muy bien!- dijo Mislif pensativa.- Estoy convencida, pero no logro salir de la impresión ni la sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Y quién podría, conociéndote?  
  
- Ese no es el punto. No quiero ni pensar en lo que hará mi madre, ¡se caerá de espaldas! Y Legolas... no sé cómo reaccionará. Apuesto a que no se lo espera ni... ¡Oh, Elendil! ¡Y está pronto a llegar!  
  
- ¿Cuándo fue que...?- comenzó a preguntar Lian, pero enrojeció hasta el límite de los cabellos. Mislif la miró arqueando las cejas y sonriendo levemente, pues había adivinado el resto de la pregunta de su amiga.  
  
- Sé a qué te refieres, Lian.- sonrió Mislif con la risa bailándole en los ojos.- Y no te pongas así, ya que no me voy a enojar. Pero te diré que fue...- sin quererlo, ella también enrojeció, haciendo que Lian se riera esta vez.- ¡Oh, cállate!- gruñó Mislif.- Si quieres saber, te diré que fue en julio, a finales de julio.  
  
- Entonces...- Lian meditó unos instantes antes de decir.- Eso quiere decir, amiga mía, que tienes alrededor de cuatro meses.  
  
- ¡Cuatro meses!- exclamó Mislif.- ¡¿Cómo rayos no me había dado cuenta?!  
  
- Parece ser que estás ciega.- rió su interlocutora.- Sin embargo, yo tampoco me había dado cuenta... Es extraño.  
  
- Debe ser la ropa.- dijo Mislif poniendo fin a la conversación.  
  
Desde ese día, se habían enterado Oliv, su madre, Hasym, un par de Enanos, Missin, Alarion, Tío Bal y algunos otros más. Y para el día de la fiesta muchos más fueron los que preguntaron quién era el padre, pero en vano, pues Mislif se oponía a decirlo, por miedo a habladurías sobre la raza de Legolas. Aun así, muchos de los brindis fueron en honor del bebé que venía en camino, llamado, por algunos influenciados por el alcohol, "Mislifito Pequeño".  
  
Ahora retomaremos la conversación anterior de Mislif y sus amigos, antes de salir de la fiesta en casa de Oliv, y para continuar con el hilo de este relato.  
  
- ¿Ya te vas?  
  
- Sí. Ya estoy un poco cansada, y quiero ir a tomar un poco de aire. Este humo de pipas no me hace bien.  
  
- Te entiendo. Lo mejor es que cuides mucho a ese bebé, Mislif.  
  
- Lo sé.- sonrió Mislif también.- ¡Buenas noches a todos!  
  
- ¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos brindado por decimocuarta vez!- gruñó Hasym desde su silla.- ¡Vamos, pequeña! ¡Quédate! Yo no me quiero ir.  
  
- Dije que yo iría a dar una vuelta. Tú puedes quedarte, si quieres.- dijo Mislif al mago.- Además... ¿desde cuándo se ha visto que un mago deba depender de una joven, y más encima en un lugar como este?  
  
- Buen punto.- rió Hasym.  
  
- ¡Buenas noches, Mislif!- se despidió Oliv desde la puerta.  
  
- Adiós.- contestó la joven. Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, sintiendo la fresca brisa otoñal que corría aquella noche, iluminada por una Luna llena bastante cautivadora. A pesar de ser otoño, y que el invierno no estaba lejos, la noche era clara y era lo que Mislif llamaba "noche perfecta". Se había divertido mucho en casa de Oliv, el aire fuera era reconfortante y la luz de la Luna le encantaba. Decidió ir a pasar un rato a los pies de su árbol favorito, aquel que estaba en las afueras, solitario sobre una loma y desde el cual se podía ver, a la izquierda, Pueblo Gris y a la derecha, el camino de los viajeros. Se sentó en la suave hierba y apoyó la espalda en el tronco ancho. Mislif recordaba muy bien cómo se subía a la ramas de aquel árbol cuando era más pequeña, aunque antes de salir de viaje lo hacía aún. A veces se escondía ahí para estar un rato sola y para soñar con lugares lejanos, desconocidos y mágicos; muchos de los cuales le habían sido comentados por su padre.  
  
Su padre... ¡Nadie podía contar cuánto lo extrañaba! Más aún ahora que Mislif había regresado de su primera y gran aventura. Le habría encantado habérsela relatado tan detenidamente, como si él también la hubiera vivido. Pero no. Ahí estaba Mislif, su joven Estrella del Norte, sentada sola y melancólica, maldiciendo al Destino por haberle quitado a la persona que más quería; a pesar de que ahora había otra, pero que nunca podría tomar su lugar.  
  
Mislif suspiró triste. Lo único que la consolaba un poco era el hecho de que había cumplido el sueño de su padre y el suyo, y que había regresado sana y salva a casa, casi sin cambios físicos, exceptuando la pequeña marca de la flecha orca en su hombro y aquel bebé que venía. Sin embargo, mentalmente Mislif había cambiado muchísimo. Y no era para menos. Había vivido situaciones al límite de sus nervios, sentimientos y fuerzas. Había aprendido a no tomar la vida tan a ligera y a respetar lo que muchos temían menos ella. Se podría asegurar que estaba mucho más madura y que ese año que había estado fuera le había servido de sobremanera.  
  
Tal vez a su padre también le habrían servido aquellos viajes que había realizado. Obviamente, había regresado de alguno de ellos con el propósito de sentar cabeza y descansar, tal como Mislif lo había decidido a su regreso, pero sólo por un tiempo. También, y aunque es un tema superficial, ambos habían regresado con objetos nuevos de sus viajes. Los de su padre Musolf eran guardados casi todos por Tío Bal, pero Mislif había traído los suyos y estaban en su casa. Y aunque no eran numerosas joyas, eran cosas de valor para ella. Por ejemplo, estaban los vestidos que le habían sido hechos en Rivendel, Lothlórien, Minas Tirith y los que le había regalado Éomer de Rohan. Estaban además la Piedra Estrella, regalo de la Dama Galadriel; la daga élfica que le había dado Elrond y la capa con el broche también de Lórien. Si vale contarla, por los campos de Pueblo Gris corría libremente Eäros, regalo de Gildor Inglorion.  
  
Pero lejos el mayor regalo y el mayor logro era el amor de Legolas. ¡Podría dejar todos los demás por él! Mislif se había separado de él hacía más de tres meses y comenzaba a sentirse triste por su ausencia. Le habría encantado que su padre lo hubiera conocido.  
  
Mislif estuvo recordando a su padre largo rato más. Sentada a los pies de aquel árbol y con la luz de la Luna brillando desde lo alto la joven echó a volar sus pensamientos. Pero, de pronto, algo la hizo bajar a la tierra. Sin saber por qué dirigió su mirada hacia una loma frente a la que estaba ella. La luz lunar la iluminaba, pero no sólo al suelo de ella, sino que también a una persona que estaba ahí. Era un hombre, alto, relativamente joven, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, que miraba a la Luna, mientras sonreía tiernamente.  
  
La joven lo miró un segundo, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¡No era posible! Fue tan sólo un segundo, pero un segundo que recordaría toda su vida. ¡Un extraño, pero milagroso y fantástico momento!  
  
- ¡Padre!- murmuró Mislif intentado pararse. El hombre la miró sonriente y, cuando Mislif pestañeó al sentir unas lágrimas en los ojos, desapreció con el viento.- ¡No! ¡Papá!- gritó parándose y corriendo hacia aquel lugar.  
  
Al llegar allá, no vio señales de pisadas en el suelo ni nada que indicara que alguien había estado ahí. Mislif sin quererlo rompió a llorar, se hincó en el suelo y siguió llorando ahí; sin poder creer aún lo que sus ojos habían visto. ¡Su padre! ¡Había visto a aquel hombre que había soñado con ver tantos años! Se habían cumplido sus exclamaciones que decían darlo todo por volver a verlo un segundo, y lo había hecho. Sólo un segundo, pero el más bello.  
  
Mislif se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, pero no de miedo, sino que de emoción. Sin saber por qué se echó a reír como una loca, mientras se ponía de pie. Aunque, de repente, entendió por qué reía: su padre le había sonreído, con su común sonrisa que le mostraba antes. Ésta, la cual aun siendo un simple gesto, le demostraba que la quería, que estaba orgulloso de ella, y que siempre estaría a su lado; y que asimismo había compartido con ella todo aquel viaje.  
  
De pronto, sintió que algo había detrás y se giró para ver. Dos personas venían por el camino que llevaba a Pueblo Gris. Una era mucho más baja que la otra, y Mislif no tardó en reconocerlos.  
  
- ¡Legolas! ¡Gimli!- gritó llena de emoción y alegría, secándose las lágrimas anteriores.  
  
- ¡Mislif!- gritaron ellos levantando la mirada hacia la loma en que estaba la joven. Legolas echó a correr hacia ella y Mislif lo imitó. Gimli apresuró el paso, pero prefirió demorarse, para darles tiempo de saludarse.  
  
- ¡Legolas!- rió Mislif abrazándose a él fuertemente.- ¡Cuánto te extrañé!  
  
- ¡Oh, joven dama!- contestó él, abrazándola también.- ¡Al fin te veo! ¡No podía esperar más para verte!  
  
- ¡Me tienes esperando más de un mes aquí y más encima te quejas!- exclamó la joven, mirándolo con alegría.- Pero no me importa, ¡me alegra tanto verte!  
  
- ¡A mí también!- rió Legolas, besándola dulcemente. Cuando separaron sus rostros, llamaron a Gimli.  
  
- ¡Feliz reencuentro, chiquilla!- saludó el Enano una vez que hubo llegado.- ¡Ya estaba comenzando a extrañarte!  
  
- Yo también, gruñón.- sonrió Mislif dándole una cariñosa patadita en una pierna.- ¡Oigan! ¡Estoy realmente molesta con ustedes!- exclamó la joven al cabo de unos segundos.  
  
- ¿Por qué, chiquilla?- preguntó Gimli.- ¿Es porque no te trajimos regalos?  
  
- No.- gruñó ella.- Creo recordar que nos separamos un día 17 de Agosto... ¡¿qué rayos se quedaron haciendo Fangorn?! Se suponía que iban a visitarlo, ¡no a quedarse a vivir ahí! Por si no se han dado cuenta, han pasado más de tres meses.  
  
- Es culpa de Legolas.- dijo el Enano.- Estaba fascinado con ese bosque.  
  
- ¿Culpa mía?- exclamó Legolas riendo.- ¡Tú fuiste el que quiso pasar a Lothlórien más tarde! Después te quisiste quedar a descansar en Rivendel.  
  
- ¿Fueron a Lórien?- preguntó Mislif.- ¡Oh, me habría encantado poder haber visto a la Dama Galadriel de nuevo!  
  
- Ella lo sabía, chiquilla.- dijo Gimli.- Y te envió un mensaje: "No hace falta que busques tan pronto un momento para agradecer aquel regalo, joven dama, porque estoy segura de que más adelante lo encontrarás".- hizo una pausa.- ¿Qué tienes que agradecerle? ¿Qué regalo te dio?  
  
- Nada que te influya, gruñón.- dijo Mislif, mientras pensaba cuándo sería la próxima vez que vería a Galadriel.- ¡Oh, pero bueno! Ya que están aquí, me olvidaré que me hicieron esperar mucho. Hasta a ti me alegra ver, gruñón. ¡Me hacía falta ejercitar con alguien!  
  
- Ya veo que sí.- rió Gimli.- Estas visiblemente más subidita de peso. Se te nota en el estómago.  
  
- ¡Gimli, sé caballero!- lo reprochó Legolas. Mislif había abierto mucho los ojos, pues el Enano se había dado cuenta de su cambio. Pero la joven aún no estaba segura de decirle la verdad a Legolas sobre su embarazo. El Elfo se fijó en lo que señalaba Gimli, pero Mislif fue más rápida y se giró velozmente.  
  
- ¡Ya! ¡No me vean!- les gritó tratando de parecer tranquila.- Ya sé que el sedentarismo me ha hecho mal, pero no es para tanto, Enano gruñón.  
  
- Yo sólo decía...  
  
- Deben estar cansados.- interrumpió Mislif.- ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? No es la gran maravilla, pero es ideal para descansar. Lo sé por experiencia propia.  
  
- Encantado.- sonrió Legolas.- ¡Espera!- exclamó de pronto.- ¿T- tu madre está ahí...?  
  
- ¡Oh, cierto!- contestó Mislif.- Pero no se preocupen. No hará ningún escándalo, porque yo ya le había comentado de ustedes y su llegada; y está realmente encantada de tenerlos aquí.  
  
- ¡Conoceremos a la única persona que ha logrado en algún momento domar a esta chiquilla!- rió Gimli.- Aunque... parece no ser la única.- rió de nuevo fijándose en Legolas.  
  
- Sí, pero decidimos, hace unos días, que cuando ustedes llegaran ella se iría a casa de su madre, mi abuela, y nos dejaría la casa a disposición.- sonrió la joven.  
  
- ¡Apuesto a que amaneceré en el establo!- rió Gimli.- Me sacarán de ahí de alguna manera.  
  
Los tres amigos rieron con aquella idea del Enano, y más aún cuando Mislif le pegó a Gimli un empujón con la pierna haciéndolo caer.  
  
- Parece que estos casi catorce meses de viaje no te han servido para tener un buen equilibrio, ¿o me equivoco, gruñón?- dijo Mislif poniéndole un pie en la espalda.  
  
- Sólo te dejé ganar, chiquilla.- gruñó Gimli desde el suelo.  
  
- Ya tendrán tiempo para discutir y pelear.- sonrió Legolas ayudando al Enano a pararse. Luego se dirigió a Mislif.- ¿Dónde queda su morada, mi joven y bella dama?- le preguntó sonriendo.  
  
- Sígame y lo verá, mi noble y hermoso señor.- contestó Mislif devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
- Me harán vomitar.- gruñó Gimli.  
  
Mislif guió a los recién llegados hasta su casa, pasando por las afueras de otras más. La casa de la joven no era lujosa, pero sí era más espaciosa y de mejor material que las demás, exceptuando las casas de la familia Fontes. Una vez que llegaron a la cerca, la joven dijo:  
  
- ¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, hogar de quien les habla, de su madre, y de una tonelada de diversión!  
  
- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Gimli.  
  
- Que mientras los esperaba, me preparé para recibirlos con lo mejor.- contestó Mislif.- Aunque esto no se parecerá en lo más mínimo a las fiestas que tuvimos en Minas Tirith, reuní la mejor cerveza, vino, hierba para pipas y excelentes comidas, algunas típicas de la zona. Y además, en un par de días más tendremos una gran fiesta de celebración por su llegada. ¡Eso sí!, sólo con gente selecta de este lugar, es decir, agradables.  
  
- ¿Es cierto todo eso, Mislif?- preguntó Legolas sorprendido.  
  
- Sí.- sonrió ella.- Esta fiesta me la iban a dedicar por mi llegada, pero decidí postergarla para cuando se hallaran conmigo dos de quienes fueron mis compañeros de la Comunidad.  
  
- ¡Vaya! ¡Gracias!- rió el Enano.  
  
- Aunque...- suspiró Mislif-, Oliv no se aguantó de organizar una fiesta esta noche con algunos amigos en común nuestros, Hasym y algunos Enanos.  
  
- ¿Oliv?- preguntó Legolas recordando de pronto la proposición de matrimonio de aquel joven hacia Mislif.  
  
- ¡Oh, ya sé a qué te refieres!- exclamó Mislif, recordando también.- ¿A que no adivinan la sorpresa que me llevé cuando llegué a Pueblo Gris?  
  
- ¿Te casaste con el chiquillo?- dijo Gimli burlonamente.  
  
- ¡No, ridículo!- exclamó la joven.- Al llegar me encontré con una amiga mía, llamada Lian, y con unos bebés, unos mellizos bastante lindos. Le pregunté si eran suyos y me contestó que sí, pero que también...  
  
- ¡Eran de Oliv!- interrumpió Gimli riendo.  
  
- ¡Sí! Casi me caigo de espaldas al enterarme.- rió Mislif.- ¡El muy descarado! Proponiéndome matrimonio en Rivendel, llegó acá y se enamoró de la nada de Lian. Se casó con ella a los pocos meses y de aquel matrimonio son esos preciosos bebés. Debo decir que me sorprendí bastante, pero me sacó un problemilla de encima. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ellos! ¡Oh, pero qué mala anfitriona soy! ¡Pasen, pasen!- los introdujo en la sala y casi los obligó a sentarse en las butacas. A los pocos minutos ya habían descubierto una nueva faceta de Mislif: la de preocupada anfitriona.- ¡Aquí les traigo un poco té!- anunció al cabo de unos momentos.- Será mejor que tomen esto primero, porque la cerveza y el vino debemos racionarlos para la fiesta.  
  
Se oyeron pasos en la escalera, y Legolas y Gimli pudieron ver por fin a la madre de la joven. Una mujer alta, delgada, relativamente joven, de cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos almendrados. Ambos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una inclinación de cabeza.  
  
- ¡Buenas noches, señora!- dijeron al unísono.  
  
- Buenas noches.- contestó la mujer. A pesar de que esperaban oír una voz fuerte y alta (pues los relatos de Mislif sobre ella daban lugar a creencias semejantes), se sorprendieron bastante al oír una voz suave y hospitalaria.- Mislif, ¿estos son tus amigos y compañeros de viaje?  
  
- Dos de ellos.- sonrió la joven.  
  
- Me alegra mucho conocerlos.- sonrió la mujer.- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?  
  
- ¡Gimli, hijo de Glóin, a su servicio!- se presentó el Enano inclinando la cabeza de nuevo.  
  
- Y Legolas Hojaverde, también a su servicio.- dijo también inclinándose.  
  
- Encantada.- dijo la mujer mirando, sin despegar la vista del Elfo y mirándolo fijamente. Mislif se preguntó qué estaría pensando su madre. Finalmente, la mujer sonrió, y dijo.- Lo que decidimos, hija, será hecho: iré a casa de mi madre. Sólo espero que disfruten mucho su estadía en Pueblo Gris, porque, aunque no lo crean, tan pequeño como un pueblo no es; pero preferimos llamarlo así por costumbre. Espero tenerlos aquí, o que regresen, para la Fiesta de la Primavera, que este año estará realmente interesante.  
  
- ¡Más fiestas!- rió Gimli.- Sin quererlo, hemos llegado justo a tiempo.  
  
- Espero que las disfrute mucho, Gimli.- dijo la mujer.- ¡Tomen asiento!- ella también se sentó.  
  
- Madre- dijo Mislif-, ¿me puedes ayudar con esas galletas que tienes guardadas? Es que no sé cuáles...  
  
- Las de la derecha, hija.- suspiró la madre.- Siempre lo olvidas. Las de la derecha son las que están más sabrosas.  
  
- ¡Pero si ayer me dijiste que...!  
  
- Esos son los pastelillos. Esos los guardo a la izquierda.  
  
- ¿Por qué no escribes todo eso para que no se me olvide?- gruñó Mislif dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
  
- Se lo he dicho unas cincuenta veces y siempre lo olvida.- señaló la madre a los amigos.- ¡No sé dónde tiene la cabeza, y más con todas esas increíbles historias de su viaje y el embarazo...!- se oyó un estruendoso ruido desde la cocina.- ¿Qué pasó, Mislif?- preguntó la mujer levantándose. Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con que su hija había votado la tapa del frasco, que contenía las galletas, al suelo.  
  
- ¡Madre!- susurró Mislif con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡¿Porqué dijiste lo del embarazo?!  
  
- ¡Se me salió, lo siento!- susurró la madre abriendo sus almendrados ojos.- ¡Oh...! ¿No me digas que aquel Elfo es...?  
  
- Sí.- contestó la joven con decisión.- Es él. Legolas es el padre de mi bebé.  
  
- ¡Oh! Era por eso que lo miraba tanto sin saber.  
  
- Mi idea era decirle esto a solas.- gruñó Mislif trayendo la escoba para barrer.  
  
- Entonces trataré de arreglarlo. ¡Espérame, y no se te ocurra agacharte para limpiar! ¡Déjamelo a mí!- Cabe señalar que la madre de Mislif había recibido la noticia del futuro bebé por boca de su hija misma, justo después de que ésta había conversado el tema con su amiga Lian. Como había dicho Mislif, casi se desmayó, pero, luego de ser convencida de que Legolas era un buen hombre, aceptó gustosa la llegada del bebé. Sin embargo, había ignorado hasta unos instantes antes el real nombre del padre y específicamente de qué raza era.  
  
Volviendo a la situación, la mujer se dirigió muy natural a la sala y siguió su relato, sentándose.  
  
- ¿En qué estabamos?- preguntó sonriente.- ¡Oh, cierto! ¡No sé dónde tiene la cabeza esta chica, con todo lo de ese viaje y con lo del embarazo de su amiga Lian! ¡Si hasta votó el frasco con las galletas!  
  
- La entiendo.- sonrió Gimli.- Mi madre estaba muy preocupada por una prima suya, que estaba embarazada y...- siguió relatando una anécdota, que resultó ser bastante cómica. Sin embargo, Legolas no logró desviar la atención de lo recién ocurrido. Habían muchas hilos que el Elfo comenzaba a unir.  
  
- Con permiso.- dijo tímidamente Legolas, poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cocina.- Mislif..., ¿qué pasa?  
  
- ¡Legolas!- exclamó la joven dando un respingo.- No te oí venir.  
  
- Estás muy extraña, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el Elfo. Mislif se acercó a él y lo abrazó.- Hay algo que quieres decirme, ¿verdad?  
  
- Sí.- contestó ella sin moverse.- Pero no aquí.  
  
- Entonces, ¿dónde?  
  
- Ven conmigo.- dijo Mislif tomando a Legolas de la mano y llevándolo consigo fuera de la casa, por la puerta de la cocina. Lo condujo en silencio hasta el árbol que la joven visitaba siempre. La Luna aún brillaba cautivadoramente, pero había cambiado de lugar y se posaba cerca de las cimas de las Montañas Grises. La brisa, anteriormente fresca, estaba algo helada por la hora. Debían de ser alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Una vez que llegaron a los pies del árbol, Mislif acercó su rostro al de Legolas, lo besó y luego dijo-: Éste árbol ha sido quien más me ha visto crecer, pues este es mi lugar favorito. Vengo aquí desde niña; ya sea buscando tranquilidad, huyendo de problemas o buscando un lugar para poder soñar, pensar o leer. Esta noche ha sido el escenario de algo maravilloso.- murmuró acariciando el tronco y apoyando la frente.- Antes de que ustedes llegaran... estuve sentada aquí, pensando y recordando a mi padre. Y... de pronto, lo vi.  
  
- ¿Lo viste? ¿A tu padre?- preguntó Legolas.  
  
- Sí Ya sé que suena extraño.- contestó Mislif mirándolo con ojos vidriosos.- Fue sólo un segundo, pero fue maravilloso. En aquella loma- la apuntó- apareció. Miraba la Luna, luego me miró y sonrió. Sólo eso. En un segundo y... desapareció. Cuando pestañee ya no estaba.  
  
- Imagino que debió de haber sido algo realmente emocionante.- sonrió tiernamente Legolas, dando un paso para abrazarla.  
  
- Mucho. Por eso...- Mislif lo detuvo.- Por eso deseo que sea también el lugar en que yo te diga la verdad.  
  
- ¿La verdad? ¿Es buena o mala?- Como la joven no contestaba, Legolas exclamó-: ¡No me asustes, joven dama! Sólo dilo.  
  
- Yo...- Mislif tomó aire, lo miró fijamente a los hermosos ojos, y le dijo.- Yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, Legolas.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el Elfo abriendo mucho los ojos.  
  
- Lo que oyes. Tengo alrededor de cuatro meses.- contestó Mislif. Legolas parecía petrificado con la noticia, y la joven se abrazó a él.- Te entiendo, melamin. Cuando llegué no me había dado cuenta aún, pero cuando Lian, mi amiga, lo descubrió... ¡no lo podía creer! Me puse a pensar que no podía ser posible, pero recordé que... sí. Ya sé que la noticia es abrumadora, pero...  
  
- ¿Abrumadora?- exclamó Legolas hablando al fin.- ¿Dices que es abrumadora?  
  
- S- sí...  
  
- ¡Mislif! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Es maravilloso!- la abrazó con intensidad y alegría.- ¡No sé qué decirte!- rió feliz.- ¡Esto es demasiado bello! ¡Oh, mi joven dama!- la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a girar.- ¡Mejor que no!- sonrió dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.- ¡Estoy...! ¡No puedo creerlo!  
  
- ¡Oh, Legolas! Me alegra tanto que la noticia te haya gustado.- dijo Mislif riendo.- Tenía miedo de no saber cuál sería tu reacción.  
  
- ¡Esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado!- comenzó a besarla efusivamente.- ¡Tenemos que decírselo a Gimli! ¡No podrá creerlo!- rió Legolas.- ¡Vamos!  
  
- Espera un poco.- murmuró Mislif calmando la efusividad de él.  
  
- ¿No quieres ir?  
  
- Sí, pero aún no.- sonrió la joven abrazándolo. Legolas le devolvió el gesto, besándole la frente.- Te extrañé muchísimo, y sólo quería estar a solas contigo.  
  
- Yo también.- contestó Legolas.- No dejé de pensar en ti, desde que nos separamos en Fangorn, hasta que te vi esta noche. ¡Oh, aún no puedo creer todo esto! ¡Es demasiada maravilla!  
  
- Lo sé. ¿Qué crees que será? ¿Niño o niña?  
  
- Me da igual. Si tiene algo de ti, será hermoso.- sonrió el Elfo antes de besarla.- ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?  
  
- En realidad no me importa mucho. Pero me encantaría un niño. ¡Un bebé parecido al hermoso de su padre!- estuvieron un rato abrazados mirando la Luna, hasta que Mislif supuso que Legolas no podía esperar más para contarle la noticia a Gimli.- Quieres ir, ¿verdad?- le preguntó riendo.  
  
- Sí. ¡Quiero que celebre con nosotros!  
  
- Uno de esos es el motivo de la fiesta que tengo preparada para ustedes.- dijo la joven.  
  
- Entonces, ¡vamos a decírselo a Gimli!  
  
- ¡¿Qué?!  
  
- ¡Lo que oyes, Gimli!  
  
- ¡¿Que la chiquilla...?!  
  
- ¡Sí, gruñón!  
  
- ¡Por eso estabas tan gorda!  
  
- ¡Oye!  
  
- ¡No peleen! ¿Siempre hacen eso, Legolas?  
  
- ¡Ja, ja! Sí, señora.  
  
Mislif y Legolas había llegado nuevamente a la casa de la joven y, luego de haber comunicado la noticia, celebraron, pero Mislif no pudo beber. Conversaron luego largo rato, hasta que el Sol comenzó a despuntar en el Este. En ese momento, la madre de Mislif decidió que iría a buscar sus cosas para partir cuanto antes a casa de su madre, abuela de Mislif.  
  
Entonces, Legolas y Gimli fueron instalados en la casa. Mislif les destinó su propia habitación, donde tenía su cama y un gran sillón. En la cama se quedaría Legolas, pero Gimli no se quejó, pues el sillón le quedaba de maravilla con su estatura y era realmente cómodo. Y Mislif decidió dormir en la habitación de su madre.  
  
- Descansa, pequeña.- le dijo Legolas sonriendo, antes de partir a acostarse.- Esta noche ha sido increíble, y no creo que la olvide, pues ha sido grande la alegría que me ha dado.  
  
- Y nos esperan más, melamin.- sonrió Mislif.- Descansa ahora, pues mañana será un día destinado a conocer este querido lugar.  
  
- Hasta entonces.- sonrió él. La besó dulcemente y luego se separaron para ir cada uno a sus respectivas camas.  
  
Mislif llegó a la habitación de su madre justo antes de que esta abandonara la casa. Le sonrió a su hija, le dio un abrazo y luego dijo:  
  
- Puedo ver, querida hija, que grande es tu dicha junto a Legolas. Es un buen hombre, se nota al mirarlo; y sé que tú no escogerías a alguien que fuera contrario a eso. Por eso te felicito, y cuentas con todo mi apoyo para lo que venga, pues no creas que esa diferencia de razas me afecta o me sorprende, a pesar de que no soy muy fanática de la gente extraña...- suspiró finalmente.  
  
- Muchas gracias, madre.- sonrió la joven emocionada. Su madre se despidió luego y Mislif fue a acostarse. Sentía una enorme felicidad y no estaba dispuesta a que nada la estropeara. Sonrió en la oscuridad y dijo en voz baja-: Nunca había pensado que probablemente todo esto es un regalo de mi padre. Si apareció esta noche y me dio toda aquella paz, esto es sólo una bendición más de él.  
  
.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··. .··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.  
  
¡Snif! Mis ojos están liberando agua como los Saltos del Rauros. A este paso me deshidrato... Ha sido demasiada emoción para un solo capi. Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que debía ser un 'cuento corto'. No puedo decir más... mis ojos no me permiten escribir, por la emoción, y necesito urgentemente un pañuelo, pues no sólo mis ojos están botando algo... ya saben a qué me refiero... nn  
  
Espero con ansias sus adorados reviewsss y no olviden que son dos cuentos cortos a la vez, así que lean el siguiente. ¡Nos vemos! 


	25. De la Invitación del Rey

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE  
  
Antes de continuar con los cuentos cortos, porque ahora sí éste es mucho más corto, me gustaría agradecer los reviews del minific "Liberación de Vida". Así que aquí voy.  
  
Lórien Potter: Jejeje, para variar siempre eres la primera en dejar reviews... ¡Tenemos una super hiper mega conexión mental que nos hace estar en internesss casi siempre a la misma hora ! Bueno, gracias, gracias de veritas por tus palabras. La verdad es que éste minific me conmovió bastante al escribirlo, y se debe de percibir que andaba media depre cuando lo hice . Jejeje, y sobre la supuesta muerte de Mislif, esa era la idea... ¡que todos pensaban que había estirado la pata..., o como dice un querido primo mío: "erectado la pata"...! Jojojo... ... Perdón...  
  
Katita Okidoki: Sí, fue muy emotivo... Jejeje, con decirte que se lo leyó una amiga mía y al día siguiente me llegó retando porque la hice llorar... XD... Pero bueno, hay que aprovechar los super momentos depresivamente nostálgicos que nos ofrece la vida para escribir algo... ¿Leíste lo de la verdadera Reina de Rohan? ¿Me podrías dar la dire de la web? ¡Por fisss! La verdad es que mi idea era que Mislif supuestamente se muriera para Éomer, y que él se casara con Lothriel después... Pero bueno... Y... MWAJAJAJAJAJA... soy tan cruel a veces... Mi primera idea era que Mislif se muriera, pero me dio demasiada penita (::), así que preferí dejarla vivita y coleando... Okiles, hija mía, gracias nuevamente y trataré de seguir...  
  
KagomeBlack: ¡Holitas! Sí, lo sé... fue muy bonita... con lagrimones y todo... ¡Snif... ::! Eso del "exilio pasional" me gusta bastante, suena muy romántico... La verdad es que yo tampoco podría imaginarme a Mislif de Reina, es por eso que recalqué el hecho de que no había nacido, ni había sido educada para eso. Bueno, gracias por tus palabras y por tu review y espero no decepcionarte en lo futuro.  
  
Hikaru: ¿Yo...? ¿Quién yo... O.o?...? ¿Me hablas a mí ? Jejeje, con gusto te presto mi "cabecita soñadora", pero con devolución, porque soy muy coñete XD. Y bueno, con respecto a lo que como, me tomaría bastante tiempo definir mi super hiper mega mix de comidas que mezclo durante el día, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que me ayuda bastante cierto orégano que consumimos Dernix y yo... (Para cualquier información llamar al 555-Der y ella responderá sus pedidos XD) Bueno, gracias, gracias por tus palabras, y sobre lo de alabarme, te cuento que en todas las iglesias (sea cual sea la religión) se reúnen a adorarme todos los miércoles a las 5pm... ... Jejeje, ¡nos vemos!  
  
Yadhwiga: Jejeje, esa era la idea, amigui bizarri, ¡el Maestro Shakespeare presente! "Partir c´est mourir un peu..." ... Bueno, bueno, lo que cuenta es que fue romántico, ¿verdad? Pero no creas que se me olvidó ese final que dices; lo que pasa es que ff.net está algo defectuoso últimamente y olvidó lo siguiente: "Y así, al hallarse Éomer solito y sin compañía más que sus caballos (XD), comenzó a hacer una audición para jóvenes solteras y particularmente loquillas de Rohan..., pero como no encontró ninguna que lo satisfaciera, recurrió al lugar más cercano, Yadhylandia, y allí se casó con su Reina y tuvieron muchos Yadymers Bizarritos, y vivieron felices, comiendo perdices, hasta que una gastritis los mató a ambos. ¡Fin!"... ¿Te gustó? Okiles, me despido, gracias nuevamente.  
  
Amarthsel PinK y Amarie Rosiel: ¡Uuuuuuy, casi me dio un patatú escribiendo todo el nombre... ! Pero bueno... Creo que tienes mucha razón en eso de que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntitos, con Éomer o sin. Jejeje, sé bien que debe de sonar extraño eso de "Constructora Bárbol: les hacemos las mejores casas con los restos de nuestros compañeros Ents muertos"..., pero bueno... . Bueno, me alegra que te haya caído bien el viejito Norl; y con respecto a la idea sobre la madre de Mislif... Mmm... lo veo difícil, conociendo su carácter... "¡No me sacarán de MI casa para llevarme a un lugar lleno de gente rara, cabezas-de-paja!" Okiles, gracias por tu review. ¡Nos leemos!  
  
LegolasMirkwood: Tranquilo, chico, tranquilo, piensa en tu ritmo cardíaco... No te exaltes..., ¿ya? Okiles, me alegra que te haya gustado este minific, aunque sé muy bien que fue inspirado en Romeo y Julieta. ¡Oye! ¿Qué es eso de querer matarme... a MÍ? Eso es una herejía, ¡una infamia! Pero te perdono por el review... ¡Nos vemos!  
  
Dernix: Lo sé, lo sé..., debo dejar ese orégano... Me está causando daños cerebrales horribles... TT... Despierta en mí el depresivamente nostálgico deseo de escribir minifics dramáticos y acaso "infartible" XD... Bueno, como le tengo bastante cariño a esa Mislif, lo más probable es que siempre la voy a dejar con Legolas; pero me siento orgullosa de eso... ... Okiles, gracias, oregui amigui, ¡nos leemos!  
  
Gary Lupin: ¡Vaya, gracias ! Bueno, amigo, si te quedas sin aire, te recomiendo un buen tanque de oxígeno, no son tan caros si dices que eres amigo mío... XD. Okiles, gracias por tu opinión sobre el plano "psicológico" de Mislif, me gustó mucho, y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.  
  
-Ëarwen-: ¡Aiya! Bueno, de nada, chica, es un placer para mí que hayas podido leer esta historia. Gracias por tu opinión sobre ella... ¡me hace llorar de emoción! Creo que hemos descubierto una nueva conexión literaria: ¡a las dos nos gustan las historias tristes, aunque con finales felices por excelencia! Y bueno, eso de que supieran los más cercanos a ellos que no estaban muertos era lo menos que podían hacer si les tenían cariño a esas personas, ¿no crees? Con respecto a Éomer, bueno, mi idea, en primera instancia, era seguir con la historia del Maestro Tolkien y hacer que Éomer se casara con la princesa Lothriel como decía. Okiles, gracias de nuevo, y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.  
  
Thalinariel: ¿Te estás poniendo sensible, chica? O.o? ¿Luego de que casi me matas a sangre fría con esas crudas amenazas ::? (Jejeje, es broma ) Jojojo, yo creo que muchas chicas queremos un Legolitas para nosotras, pero no hay nada mejor como la exclusividad de soñar... ... ¿no crees? Y con respecto a eso de las historias del futuro de Legolas y Mislif, de eso tratan los cuentos cortos que ya están aquí. Okiles, gracias nuevamente, y espero seguir escribiendo a gusto tuyo.  
  
Eärwen 'Tonks' XD: Jejeje, aquí estás de nuevo... XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado y me ponen muy feliz tus palabras, a pesar de que me trataste de malvada... :: ¡¡Malvada, yo!! ¡Yoooooo...! ¡Snif...! ::... Pero bueno, ese es el precio por escribir en un momento de melancólico ocio... Bueno, también me alegra que no creyeras que Mislif estaba muerta, porque en realidad me retracté de hacerlo a última hora... ¡me entró la sensibilidad! Okiles, espero que te guste este cuento corto, que ahora sí será más corto y voy a enviarte un mail con algunas cosillas sobre mi próximo viaje a la City... XD. ¡Nos vemos! (P.D. Gracias por tu review en mi nuevo minific de Harry Potter.)  
  
Yapis, y ahora...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"DE LA INVITACIÓN DEL REY"  
  
- Si voy a una fiesta más, se me quebrarán las piernas.- decía Gimli el Enano, mientras, sentado en una gran butaca, miraba a sus dos grandes amigos: Legolas hijo de Thranduil, Rey del Bosque Negro, y a Mislif. Ambos estaban sentados en una butaca más grande frente al Enano.  
  
- ¡Quién iba a decir o creer que te gustaba bailar, gruñón!- rió la joven.- No digo que lo hagas mal, al contrario, pero no puedes negar que era una faceta muy oculta que tenías.  
  
- Es que tu prima Missin no me daba descanso, así que tuve que seguirle la corriente.- sonrió Gimli.  
  
- ¡Oh, qué desilusión! ¡Y yo que pensaba que te encantaba bailar, señor Gimli!- dijo una voz femenina detrás. Al volverse vieron a Missin, la prima de Mislif, una jovencita de cabellos oscuros y brillantes ojos verdes. Parecía ser que aquel color de ojos era característico en la familia de ambas jóvenes. Missin era una joven de la misma edad de su prima; alegre, carismática y con una personalidad más efusiva que la misma Mislif. Tenía pocos problemas para decir las cosas a la cara, y lo demostraba constantemente.- Buenas tardes a todos.- saludó sonriente.- ¡Oh, Legolas! Con el permiso de mi adorada prima, te diré que hoy estás realmente atractivo.- sonrió dando claro ejemplo de esta última característica.  
  
- G- gracias...- sonrió Legolas ruborizándote levemente.  
  
- ¿Quién te dio permiso, Missin?- gruñó Mislif, obviamente celosa.  
  
- ¡Prima, por Elendil!- exclamó Missin riendo.- Hay que decir las cosas que son verdaderas, no puedo ser una mentirosa; y menos en esto.  
  
- Ya...  
  
- ¡Pero qué celosa eres!- exclamó riendo Missin.- ¡Mírala, Legolas! Si hasta se puso colorada.  
  
- ¿Por qué no te vas a perseguir a Alarion?- gruñó su prima, quien se había ruborizado por la mirada divertida del Elfo.  
  
- ¿Perseguir a Aly dices?- preguntó Missin.- ¡No, no, no! ¡Cómo se nota que te perdiste un año, Mislif! Para que sepas, Aly es quien me persigue ahora; tal como Legolas, para desgracia mía, lo hace contigo.  
  
- ¡¿Qué...?!  
  
- ¡No te enojes, Mislif!- rió la joven.- ¿O piensas negarme acaso que fuiste tú la que se enamoró de él primero? ¡Pero no te pongas colorada, prima! Es tan extraño verte así, pero me gusta ver que no eres tan dura como sueles demostrar.  
  
- Me agradas, joven Missin.- rió Gimli.- ¡Alguien más que se une a nuestro burlesco grupo!  
  
- Lo lamento, Gimli.- dijo ella.- Pero yo no pertenezco a grupo alguno: molesto a gusto mío y cuando las circunstancias me lo permiten. Si llega el momento, también serás parte de mi molestas palabras.  
  
- Qué pena, gruñón- dijo Mislif-, sigues estando en desventaja; porque Missin...- la joven se detuvo al ver que su prima se sentaba junto a Legolas y comenzaba a hablarle.  
  
- ... es cierto, ¿no me crees?- decía Missin.- No te mentiría al decir que hoy estás deslumbrante. ¡Es cierto! Mira, sé que puedo ser muy directa, pero rara vez miento. Debo decir que pocas veces se había visto a alguien así de...  
  
- Si no dejas esto, no tendrás boca para seguir diciendo tus verdades.- gruñó Mislif.  
  
- ¡Oh, prima!- gruñó Missin poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué viste en ella, Legolas? Sólo gruñe y apuesto a que es horriblemente fría. Aunque- se echó a reír-, no creo que tanto si esperan a un Legolas Pequeño.  
  
- ¡Ya fue suficiente!- exclamó Mislif ruborizada hasta el límite. Su prima le hizo un gesto de burla y salió corriendo, pero Mislif corrió hasta alcanzarla. Comenzaron a discutir de una manera bastante cómica, pues, aunque se ofendían, lo hacían con cariño y alegría.  
  
- ¡Vamos, Missin!- animaba Gimli riendo.  
  
- ¡Cállate, gruñón!- gritaron las dos jóvenes.  
  
- Son primas, Gimli- rió Legolas-, y ya ves lo iguales que pueden llegar a ser.  
  
- ¡Dos chiquillas es excesivo para mí!- dijo el Enano.  
  
Legolas y Gimli llevaban alrededor de dos semanas en Pueblo Gris, y lo habían pasado realmente bien: habían sido invitados a incontables fiestas y reuniones, ya fuera con los amigos de Mislif o con los Enanos de Erebor. Sin embargo, y luego de todas las celebraciones, ambos amigos tenían pensado regresar a sus respectivos hogares; así que cierta tarde le comentaron a Mislif lo que deseaban.  
  
- ¡Oh, no hay problema!- había dicho la joven.- Ya lo suponía, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo, además. Espero que regresen para el Festival de Primavera.  
  
- Tal vez.- dijo Gimli.- Pero debes prometerme que no bailarán ahí.  
  
- Nadie te obliga a bailar, gruñón danzarín.- rió Mislif.- Pero bueno, ¿cuándo tienen pensando partir?  
  
- Esperamos que dentro de tres días sea posible.- dijo Legolas.  
  
- Entonces, tendremos que arreglar todo. Estoy segura de que querrán despedirse de todos, ¿verdad?  
  
- Claro. No son pocos tus amigos, chiquilla.- dijo Gimli.- Y luego de tantas fiestas e invitaciones, lo menos que podemos hacer es agradecer. Más aún a tu madre, que fue una gran anfitriona.  
  
- Eso es cierto.- sonrió Legolas.- Mislif, hay algo que me gustaría decirte.  
  
- ¡No empiecen aún!- exclamó Gimli.- ¡Dejen que corra quince millas más lejos y luego conversen!- sin más, dejó la sala en que estaban y salió al jardín de la casa de la joven.  
  
- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Mislif.  
  
- Bueno, es que quiero que vayas al Bosque Negro.- dijo Legolas.- Te presentaré como mi prometida ante mi padre.  
  
- ¿P- prometida...?- exclamó la joven.- ¡No me habías dicho nada sobre esto!  
  
- Pero creí que con lo de la llegada del bebé sería obvio.- sonrió el Elfo.- Sólo me falta pedir tu mano. Espero poder hablar con tu madre esta noche.  
  
- ¡Oh, Legolas! ¡Y yo que no había pensado en eso!  
  
- Tantas fiestas te han hecho mal.- dijo Legolas.- ¡Oh...!- exclamó de pronto.- ¡Ni siquiera te lo he pedido a ti primero!- se acercó a la joven y le tomó una mano.- ¿Aceptaría, Mislif hija de Musolf, amada Estrella del Norte, contraer matrimonio con Legolas hijo de Thranduil, Príncipe del Bosque Negro?  
  
- Ahora sí que me desmayo.- dijo Mislif emocionada. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo: No puedo decir menos que el honor y la alegría que me ha dado es enorme, mi bien amado Señor. Y acepto gustosa su proposición matrimonial, pero advirtiéndole antes que tendrá que soportar a este humilde servidora.  
  
- Eso será todo un placer.- sonrió Legolas.- Entonces, si usted acepta esta humilde petición, no puedo decir menos que mi dicha es grande y más lo será cuando el esperado momento llegue, mi amada joven dama.- y la besó dulcemente.  
  
- Y yo acepto con gusto entregarte la mano de mi hija para matrimonio.- dijo la madre de Mislif, luego de que Legolas le pidiera la mano la joven.  
  
- ¡Entonces brindemos!- sonrió Mislif más que emocionada.  
  
- No puedes, chiquilla.- dijo Gimli.  
  
- Mi brindis será simbólico, gruñón.- dijo la joven.- Será... con jugo.  
  
- Está bien.- dijo su madre.- Antes de brindar, quisiera decirles que estoy realmente feliz por ambos.- miró a Legolas y a Mislif.- Nunca creí que mi hija se casaría algún día, pero este momento me llena de dicha; y más porque he visto en ti, Legolas, a un muy buen hombre, y sé que serán felices. Estoy segura también- continuó la mujer-, de que Musolf debe de estar feliz y orgulloso. Ahora, ¡brindemos! Por la unión de Legolas y Mislif.  
  
- ¡Salud!- dijeron todos. 'Todos', quería decir, Mislif, Legolas, Gimli, Hasym, Oliv, Lian, Missin y Alarion.  
  
- ¡Mi chica favorita se nos va!- rió este último.- ¡Oh, Mislif! ¡Y yo que pensaba que te escaparías conmigo cualquier día!  
  
- Lo siento, Aly.- rió Mislif.- Ese era mi primer plan, antes de partir de viaje; pero ya ves que las cosas cambiaron.  
  
- Tendré que consolarlo.- dijo Missin con una sonrisa pícara.- ¡Pobrecito, Aly!  
  
- Solo y triste...- murmuró él fingiendo desolación.  
  
- ¡Ya! No sean ridículos.- dijo Lian.- Estamos aquí para celebrar a Legolas y Mislif. Con respecto a eso- dijo la joven-, me gustaría decir que me alegro de sobremanera por ambos, porque creo entender que tuvieron que pasar por mucho para llegar a este momento. Es por eso que deben saber que son bienaventurados al haber logrado pasar tantas pruebas por un ideal así.  
  
- Nos harás llorar, Lian.- dijo Missin con los ojos vidriosos.- Ahora, como miembro importante de la familia paterna de Mislif, quiero decir algunas palabras.- se aclaró la garganta.- Les deseo la mejor de las suertes y las bendiciones, sobre todo por el pequeño que viene; el cual espero que sea mujer y que se sume a la fantástica familia. Y, Legolas, a pesar de que Mislif es mi querida prima y amiga, si algún día huyes de casa, mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti.- le guiñó un ojo, y todos rieron, incluso Mislif.  
  
- Lo tendré presente.- sonrió Legolas.  
  
- Bueno, lo mejor será que no alarguemos las bendiciones, pues todos se las deseamos en gran cantidad.- dijo Oliv.- Ahora, ¡vamos a comer!  
  
- Nos veremos dentro de poco, mi joven dama.- dijo Legolas mientras se despedía de Mislif. Ya había llegado el día de la partida, y la joven los había llevado hasta el Portal de Roble, la entrada de Pueblo Gris, para despedirse ahí.  
  
- Eso espero.- dijo Mislif.- ¿Cómo sabré cuándo partir al Bosque Negro?  
  
- Probablemente enviaremos mensajeros.- dijo Legolas. Se acercó a la joven y la abrazó.- Cuídate mucho, Mislif. Me encantaría partir contigo de inmediato, pero prefiero que esté todo preparado para tu llegada.  
  
- Lo sé.- dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo.- Tú también cuídate mucho, porque estaré esperando con impaciencia volver a verte.  
  
- No dejaré a mi prometida esperando mucho tiempo.- sonrió Legolas.- Y menos aun si con ella vendrá mi hijo.  
  
- Adiós.- dijo Mislif sonriendo.- Te extrañaremos.  
  
- Namarië.- contestó él antes de juntar con ella sus labios.  
  
- ¿Les traigo un arpa para hacer música ambiental?- gritó Gimli al cabo de unos minutos.- ¿O prefieren que me ponga a cantar?  
  
- ¡Por Elendil, no! Tengo oídos que respetar.- le gritó Mislif. Legolas se acercó al Enano, que estaba más lejos, y comenzaron a alejarse.  
  
- ¡Adiós, chiquilla!- gritó Gimli.  
  
- ¡Nos vemos, gruñón!- le contestó la joven.- ¡Regresen pronto!  
  
- Mislif hija de Musolf...- murmuró Thranduil, Rey de los Elfos del Bosque Negro.- ¿A quién me recuerda ese nombre? ¿Es hija de algún amigo de Elrond en Rivendel?  
  
- En parte.- contestó su hijo. Legolas se hallaba al fin frente a su padre, luego de haber viajado unos días, y luego de haber sido recibido con una enorme cantidad de honores y alegría. Él y su padre ya habían celebrado una reunión, en la cual Legolas le había relatado su viaje y todo lo que tenía que ver con la actual situación de la Tierra Media. Pero en aquel momento se había concentrado la conversación en anunciarle al Rey que él, su único heredero, estaba comprometido. Legolas sólo le había dicho que su nombre era Mislif, hija de Musolf.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere decir eso de "en parte"?- preguntó el Rey, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Ambos estaban en una iluminada sala, dentro de las bellas y bien decoradas cavernas que constituían la pomposa morada del Rey y su familia.- Hijo querido, estoy realmente complacido con esta noticia- decía el Rey-, pero creo percibir cierto misterio en todo esto.  
  
- No; en absoluto.- contestó Legolas.- Cuando dije "en parte", fue porque Musolf sí era amigo de Elrond, pero no vivía en Rivendel, sino que en... Mithnolë (Pueblo Gris).  
  
- ¿Y desde cuándo viven algunos de nosotros entre los...?- Thranduil se detuvo de golpe, comprendiendo al fin.- ¡Musolf, claro!- exclamó.- ¡Musolf el Viajero! ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado ese nombre? ¡Oh, Elbereth! Legolas, si Mislif es la hija de Musolf, eso quiere decir que tu prometida es una Humana.- lo miró fija y seriamente.  
  
- Así es.- contestó Legolas preparándose para el sermón de su padre.  
  
- Te conozco bien, hijo mío.- le dijo el Rey.- Y sé perfectamente que sería inútil ponerte en claro la situación, pues creo que ya lo has tenido presente.  
  
- Así es.- repitió su hijo.  
  
- ¡Legolas, esto nunca lo habría esperado! Estoy realmente sorprendido, pero sólo por el hecho de que las consecuencias de tu unión con ella serían de una tristeza grande.  
  
- Todo lo que pasará lo tengo muy bien asumido, padre.- dijo Legolas con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
- ¿Y por qué un Hijo de Ilúvatar tendría que compartir el mismo destino de los Mortales?- exclamó el Rey poniéndose de pie. Se pasó una mano por la cara antes de seguir hablando.- ¿Por qué tendrías que rebajarte a cumplir un destino al que no estamos llamados?  
  
- Porque sin Mislif no veo qué más podría hacer en esta Tierra Media.- replicó Legolas poniéndose de pie también.  
  
- ¡Oh, no empieces con sentimentalismos!- exclamó el Rey.- Sabes bien que con ese tipo de palabras no lograrás hacerme cambiar de opinión. Legolas, no sólo se trata de tu vida en la Tierra Media, pues el fin de la Era de los Elfos se acerca cada día, y pronto tendremos que partir a los Puertos. Algunos ya lo harán, por lo que sé. Me refiero a que podría seguir tu vida en Occidente.  
  
- ¿Y tú crees que yo preferiría partir a los Puertos a estar junto a Mislif? No, padre. No entiendes. Eres tú quien no logrará hacerme cambiar de opinión, pues ni siquiera Mislif logró hacerlo.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- A que casi no logro que sea mi prometida.- contestó Legolas.- Mislif no desea que yo comparta su final, pero no se da cuenta de que ya estoy ligado a eso. Me propuso rehacer mi vida, o algo semejante, pero yo me negué.  
  
- Entonces es una Humana con un pensamiento parecido al mío.- dijo el Rey.- Eso me agrada. Una joven inteligente, me parece bien.- hizo una pausa. Finalmente, se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó por los hombros con afecto.- Escúchame bien, Legolas- dijo-, no estoy completamente convencido de aceptar ésta unión; pero si esa jovencita demuestra ser apta bajo mi punto de vista, podría empezar a tolerarlo, pero en contra a lo que mi corazón desea.  
  
- Muy bien.- contestó Legolas serio.- Sin embargo, padre, tienes que tener presente que, con o sin tu consentimiento, Mislif se convertirá en mi esposa.  
  
- Ya lo veremos.- dijo su padre poniendo fin a la conversación. Hizo sonar una campanilla que tenía sobre una mesa cercana, y casi al instante apareció un elfo vestido de gris.  
  
- ¿Ordenó, Gran Rey?- preguntó el recién llegado haciendo una reverencia.  
  
- Sí.- contestó el Rey.- Manda a llamar a mis mensajeros personales, y diles que el Rey Thranduil del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes desea que sea traída Mislif hija de Musolf ante mi presencia, lo antes posible.  
  
- ¿Y dónde deberán buscarla, Señor?- preguntó el elfo.  
  
- En Mithnolë. Diles que sean discretos y que traten a la joven con honores, pues no sólo fue parte de la Comunidad del Anillo que partió desde Rivendel.  
  
- Si se me permite preguntar- dijo el elfo-, ¿es ella acaso la llamada Estrella del Norte, de la que hablan aquella noticias?  
  
- Sí.- contestó Legolas sonriendo con orgullo.- Ella misma.  
  
- Di a los que partirán que le lleven el siguiente mensaje.- dijo el Rey.- "El Rey del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes invita a la joven Estrella del Norte a una audiencia para tratar las nuevas noticias que he recibido por boca de Legolas, Príncipe e hijo mío."  
  
- Muy bien, Gran Rey. Con su permiso.- contestó el elfo haciendo otra reverencia antes de salir.  
  
- ¿Un poco de vino para celebrar nuestro reencuentro?- ofreció Thranduil sonriendo.  
  
- No, gracias.- contestó Legolas.- Celebraré sólo cuando Mislif haya llegado y cuando aceptes de buen grado a mi prometida.  
  
- Que así sea.  
  
- Venimos desde el Bosque de las Hojas Verdes, Mislif hija de Musolf, con un mensaje del Rey Thranduil.- anunció uno de los elfos que venían entre los mensajeros del Rey.  
  
- ¿Del Rey?- exclamó Missin junto a su prima.- ¡Vaya! Mislif, si que tienes amistades grandes.  
  
- Es el padre de Legolas.- le susurró Mislif a Missin.  
  
- ¡Oh...!  
  
- Además hemos traído un mensaje.- dijo el elfo.- "El Rey del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes invita a la joven Estrella del Norte a una audiencia para tratar las nuevas noticias que he recibido por boca de Legolas, Príncipe e hijo mío." Hemos sido enviados para escoltarla ante la presencia del Rey.  
  
- ¡Oh...!- exclamó de nuevo Missin.  
  
- Y yo acepto gustosa la invitación.- dijo Mislif sonriendo.- Sin embargo, creo imposible en este momento partir.  
  
- Esperaremos hasta que usted esté en condiciones de hacerlo.- dijo el elfo.  
  
- ¿Puedo ir?- preguntó Missin.  
  
- Lo lamento, dama. Las órdenes del Rey son que sólo Mislif hija de Musolf llegue hasta su presencia.- el elfo se dirigió entonces hacia ella.- ¿Cuándo cree usted que podrá partir?  
  
- Probablemente mañana estaré lista, señor.- contestó Mislif.- ¿Gustarían pasar a descansar?  
  
- Muchas gracias, joven dama.- contestó el elfo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- No quisiéramos incomodarla.  
  
- ¡No es molestia! Pasen y descansen.- Mislif hizo pasar a los elfos al interior de su casa, donde su madre los recibió con sorpresa pero con su común sentido hospitalario.  
  
- El padre de Legolas quiere que vayas a su Reino por el hecho de que te casarás con su hijo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Missin en voz baja antes de entrar con su prima.  
  
- Así es.- contestó Mislif.- Estoy nerviosa, prima. No sé cómo habrá tomado el Rey la noticia, pero no creo que la vea con muy buenos ojos.  
  
- Tienes que ir con la idea de que probablemente Thranduil te estará viendo con ojos adversos.- dijo una voz detrás. Era Hasym.- Pequeña, no tengas miedo a lo que el Rey piense o diga, pues esto sólo depende de lo que tú y Legolas decidan.  
  
- Lo sé, pero...  
  
- ¡Pero nada!- exclamó el mago.- Irás y le demostrarás a Thranduil todo lo que vales. Es común que sienta ciertos prejuicios ahora, pero te puedo asegurar que luego de que te conozca aceptará gustoso a la prometida de su hijo.  
  
- Gracias, Hasym.- sonrió Mislif reanimada.- Y yo partiré con la frente en alto hacia la presencia del Rey del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes.  
  
- ¡Así se habla!  
  
.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··. .··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.  
  
¡Sí! ¡Así se habla, Mislif! ¡Enséñale a todos esos elfos abrumadoramente conservadores, cerrados y seriotes quién eres...! ¡Oh...! Jejeje, lo siento... (Siento mis mejillas arder...) Bien, espero que les hayan gustado estos dos cuentos cortos, porque han sido muy especiales. Espero sus reviewsss hermosos y preciados de siempre, y también los espero en nuestro ya famoso WebSite (laEstrelladelNorte.tk) ¡Nos vemosss! 


	26. De la Presentación de Mislif ante el Rey...

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE  
  
¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo! ¡Holitas a todos! Ya sé que deben de odiar esa palabra, "Holitas"; la he puesto en prácticamente todos los capítulos, pero bueno... Cada cual con su jerga... Bueno, antes de presentarles estos dos cuentos cortos nuevos, quiero disculparme, porque por cosillas de tiempo no podré contestar sus reviewsss... Así que lo dejo para la próxima vez, ¿okis? Ahora les presento con orgullo este cuento titulado...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"DE LA PRESENTACIÓN DE MISLIF ANTE EL REY THRANDUIL"  
  
Después de unos días de viaje, Mislif llegó al Bosque Negro, ahora llamado Bosque de las Hojas Verdes, en compañía de la escolta de Elfos que el Rey Thranduil había enviado para ella a Pueblo Gris.  
  
Luego de ser instalada en un gran y bello flet en la ciudad principal, Mislif se puso uno de los vestidos más bellos que tenía: aquel blanco que los Galadrim le habían hecho en su estadía en Lothlórien. Ya preparada, fue llevada hasta una caverna hermosa, que era la gran morada del Rey y su familia. Vale decir que estas cavernas no eran en nada parecidas a las de los Enanos, pues eran menos profundas y mucho más iluminadas; además de ser decoradas con el rico estilo élfico.  
  
Mislif no vio a Legolas hasta el momento mismo de la presentación de la joven ante el Rey del Bosque. Estaba sentado a su lado, en el trono de la estancia, y vestido con unas ropas castañas, decoradas con hilos de plata.  
  
- ¡Mislif, hija de Musolf, de las Tierras Grises septentrionales!- anunció un Elfo en la entrada, junto a dos enormes puertas mágicas.  
  
La joven cruzó el umbral, acompañada de dos elfas a cada lado. Se veía realmente bella, y más porque llevaba como broche de una capa de color plateado a la Piedra Estrella, la cual emitía una cautivadora luz azul ante los rayos del Sol y el fuego de las antorchas del lugar. Mislif alzó la vista para ver a Legolas, quien sonreía dulcemente, sentado junto a su padre, un Elfo de cabellos rubios también, ojos claros, profundos y suspicaces. Estaba vestido de manera esplendorosa, como ya fue dicho; y con gemas y joyas en la corona que cernía en su cabeza. Su rostro era algo severo, pero no frío.  
  
- Bienvenida al Reino del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes, Mislif hija de Musolf. Espero que su viaje haya sido tranquilo y que disfrute de nuestra hospitalidad- saludó el Rey mirándola fijamente y deteniéndose unos segundos en la Piedra Estrella-. Es un gusto conocer a tan digna y noble joven.  
  
- El gusto y el placer son míos, Gran Rey del Bosque- contestó Mislif algo nerviosa, mientras hacía una reverencia-. Y le agradezco sus deseos- Legolas iba a ponerse de pie para saludar a Mislif, pero su padre lo contuvo con un brazo, para decir:  
  
- Me fue comunicado que usted es la prometida de mi hijo, joven dama- en los ojos del Rey había un brillo astuto.  
  
- Así es, Señor- contestó la joven más nerviosa. No le gustaba la mirada del Rey, pues demostraba que no estaba de acuerdo ni feliz con aquella noticia.  
  
- Mislif es mi prometida, padre- dijo Legolas poniéndose de pie, para pararse junto a la joven-. Se merece por eso tu respeto y aceptación.  
  
- No pienso entregarle lo contrario, hijo- contestó el Rey impasible-. Sin embargo, pretendo ser sincero. No me gusta la idea de un compromiso con una Humana, y creo que sería una ofensa para usted, joven Mislif, decirle lo contrario. Puedo ver en sus ojos que es una persona inteligente, y mentirle sería un acto vano- Mislif no contestó, por lo que el Rey dijo-: Esta noche habrá una cena en su honor, joven dama. Me gustaría conversar con usted a solas antes de que se realice.  
  
- Será todo un honor cumplir su deseo- contestó Mislif haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
- La espero entonces- dijo el Rey en forma de despedida.  
  
Mislif y Legolas entendieron las palabras, y salieron de la estancia. Cruzaron el umbral de las puertas, para encontrarse con una mañana fresca y clara entre los árboles.  
  
- Perdónalo- dijo Legolas una vez que estuvieron afuera, y mientras paseaban por el lugar. Llegaron hasta un claro y se sentaron en un tronco caído-. Suele ser prejuicioso, y la idea de que estemos juntos no le gustó mucho.  
  
- Pero es natural que se comporte así- dijo Mislif-. No te preocupes en excusarlo, pues entiendo muy bien la situación en que se encuentra tu padre. Y asimismo la respeto.  
  
- Eres maravillosa- sonrió él rodeándola con un brazo-. Te extrañé mucho estos días. Apenas llegué, y luego de relatarle a mi padre el viaje, le anuncié lo nuestro. Pegó el grito en el cielo al principio, pero lo está comenzando a asumir. Además, fue él quien envió a sus mensajeros por ti.  
  
- Es una buena persona, se nota- dijo Mislif más tranquila por estar con Legolas-. Yo también te extrañé mucho.  
  
- ¿Cómo está el bebé?- preguntó sonriente Legolas-. Aún no se lo he dicho a mi padre, pues espero hacerlo contigo. ¿Cómo está? ¿Bien?  
  
- ¡Oh, excelente!- contestó Mislif, también sonriente-. Hace unas semanas fue la primera vez que lo sentí. ¡Me dio un puntapié!- rió-. Missin dijo que esa era una buena señal, porque quería decir que tenía algo de nuestra familia. Y Hasym dijo que ojalá que me pateara mucho más, para tomar aquello como una venganza por el dolor de piernas que le he causado.  
  
- ¡No me digas!- rió Legolas-. Hasym debe de estar bastante molesto contigo por algo, ¿no?  
  
- No sé de qué se queja- sonrió Mislif encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo único que le pedí en Rivendel fue que me llevara unos cuantos bolsos con vestidos. Le ofrecí llevar un caballo, pero su orgullo de mago fue más grande y no quiso. Cuando las piernas comenzaron a dolerle, quiso montar a Eäros, pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible.  
  
- ¿Eäros vino contigo?  
  
- Sí. Mi madre no consintió que viniera a pie. Está bastante preocupada por mí y me ha mimado mucho.  
  
- Te lo mereces- sonrió Legolas.  
  
- Desde su punto de vista, no creo- rió Mislif-. ¡Imagínate! Su única hija la abandona más de un año, sin decirle nada. Cuando regresa, lo hace en compañía de un mago, cosa que ella odia, y luego se da cuenta de que su hija está embarazada de alguien a quien no conoce. Finalmente, se entera de que ese "alguien" es un Elfo. ¡Oh, sí! Tiene razones para encerrarme, pero la perspectiva de un nieto la ha cegado de felicidad. Además, ya sabes todo el cariño que te tomó en Pueblo Gris.  
  
- ¿Es decir que un final feliz?- preguntó Legolas mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
  
- Eso espero- contestó Mislif acercando su rostro a él. Juntaron sus labios, y todo se esfumó. Algunos Elfos que pasaron por ahí discretamente, sonrieron ante tan dulce escena.  
  
- Sólo respira hondo y sé sincera- se decía Mislif antes de partir hacia el lugar de la cena en su honor. Estaba en su habitación, dentro de aquel gran flet, mientras se miraba a un espejo y se arreglaba para estar lo más presentable posible. Se puso un vestido azul claro, traído desde Minas Tirith, y que hacía juego con la Piedra Estrella, que llevaba en el cuello como collar.  
  
A eso de las ocho de la tarde, un elfo fue a buscarla para llevarla ante la presencia del Rey. Mislif lo siguió, mientras sentía que su corazón latía nerviosamente. Esto de conocer al padre de su prometido se le había hecho más complicado de lo que parecía.  
  
Llegó hasta la caverna nuevamente, pero fue llevada a una habitación contigua al trono. Ahí estaba, sentado e impasible, el Rey del Bosque. La habitación era amplia, estaba iluminada con unas lámparas muy bellas; había alfombras y butacas bellas también.  
  
- Bienvenida nuevamente, Mislif hija de Musolf- saludó el Rey poniéndose de pie.  
  
- Buenas noches, Gran Rey- contestó Mislif haciendo una reverencia.  
  
- Ven. Toma asiento- sonrió el Elfo mostrándole una butaca frente a la suya. Mislif se sorprendió un poco que la tratara de 'tú', pero así se sintió un poco más tranquila-. Legolas me ha hablado mucho de ti- comentó el Rey-. Me ha dicho que fuiste parte de la Comunidad del Anillo.  
  
- Así es.  
  
- Es algo digno de tener presente, más aun si eres mujer; la única entre ellos, me parece- sonrió Thranduil el Rey-. Debes de ser muy valiente para haber emprendido semejante viaje, con los peligros que traía, ¿o me equivoco?  
  
- Ser valiente es algo que he tratado de hacer- contestó Mislif-. Pero más que valentía, era una especie de ignorancia frente al peligro, pues desconocía mucho de lo que pasaba.  
  
- Aun así pudiste haber dejado todo y quedarte en algún lugar- dijo el Rey- . Debes aceptar que eres una persona digna de admiración.  
  
- Le agradezco sus palabras, Señor- contestó Mislif algo ruborizada.  
  
- Sin embargo- continuó el Elfo-, no puedo evitar sentir cierto rechazo ante la idea de tu compromiso con mi hijo Legolas. Elfos y Humanos son una extraña unión, y que no se había visto muchísimos años. A pesar de que el nuevo Rey Elessar haya contraído matrimonio con Arwen Undómiel, hija de Elrond, esto sigue siendo muy poco frecuente, ¡bastante, diría yo!.  
  
- Lo tengo muy presente, Señor- dijo Mislif mirándolo fijamente-. Y es por eso que dudé en tomar esta decisión final.  
  
- Yo también estoy dudando- suspiró el Rey poniéndose de pie-. ¿Has pensado, Mislif, que Legolas tendrá que dejar la vida en esta Tierra por ti?  
  
- Es lo único que maldigo de esta situación- murmuró la joven cerrando los ojos con pesadumbre. El Rey la miró unos instantes sin decir palabra alguna- . Le he propuesto a Legolas rehacer su vida, o algo por el estilo, pero se niega- dijo abriendo los ojos.  
  
- Conozco muy bien a mi hijo, Mislif, y sé que no aceptará lo contrario- dijo Thranduil-. Cuando toma una decisión no vuelve atrás, y dudo mucho que comience a hacerlo ahora, pues se nota que siente un profundo amor hacia ti.  
  
- Él es maravilloso- sonrió Mislif con ternura-. Tiene un gran hijo, Señor. Y no dude en que yo le profeso el mismo amor.  
  
- Aun así- dijo el Rey mirándola fijamente-, ¿por qué habría yo de consentir que mi hijo se casara contigo, si tendría un final triste y breve?  
  
- Porque Legolas, y por favor no se ofenda, se ganó la libertad de hacerlo- contestó Mislif mirándolo fijamente.  
  
- ¿Se ganó la libertad?- preguntó el Rey ceñudo-. No entiendo.  
  
- Lo que menos quiero es ofenderlo, Señor mío- dijo Mislif poniéndose de pie-, pero no puedo dejar de decirle esto: Legolas, al viajar con la Comunidad del Anillo, se ganó su libertad, pues para eso luchamos todos: por la libertad del Pueblo al que representábamos. Creo poder asegurar que fue uno de los pocos Elfos que se arriesgó así en un lugar que no era el suyo. No creo haber visto a Elfo alguno involucrado directamente en aquella guerra, que de paso los dañaba también; pero sí vi a miles de Hombres morir en los campos de batalla, luchando por lo que creían. Y entre ellos estaba Legolas, en un lugar al que no pertenecía, donde tal vez no haría mucho, pero representaba a los suyos, que deberían haber estado ahí, si aquella guerra los influía también.  
  
- No creas que estuvimos ociosos en todo ese tiempo, joven dama- dijo el Rey más serio-. Tuvimos que defender nuestras fronteras de los vasallos de Sauron.  
  
- Pero Legolas defendió lugares que no eran de él ni de su gente- replicó Mislif-. Arriesgó la vida por los suyos que no llegaron a ayudarlo. Afortunadamente, salió con bien de todo, lo que le agradezco infinitamente a Elendil.  
  
- ¿Entonces le llamas libertad al hecho de que haya representado con éxito a los Elfos de la Tierra Media?  
  
- Así es. Con el sólo hecho de haber emprendido aquel viaje ya es un gran mérito. Y haber salido exitoso de dicha empresa, lo deja en libertad, pues para eso luchó.  
  
- Tus respuestas son dignas de admiración, joven Mislif- dijo el Rey sonriéndole levemente-. Me has respondido con una noble verdad para mi hijo. Es libre, se ha ganado su libertad, y con eso puede escoger a quien él quiera para casarse.  
  
- Gracias, Señor- contestó Mislif inclinando la cabeza.  
  
- Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, Mislif, pero no sé si quieras contestármela.  
  
- Si puedo hacerlo, Señor, lo haré con gusto.  
  
- Soy un ferviente admirador de las piedras preciosas, y por eso no he podido dejar de admirar aquella joya que llevas en el cuello- dijo el Rey mirando la Piedra Estrella fijamente-. No me había sentido atraído por joya semejante, tan bella, cautivadora y preciosa, desde que vi la Piedra del Arca, noble tesoro de los Enanos. Esa piedra que llevas es realmente valiosa, pero, ¿me equivoco al pensar que su valor no es sólo material?  
  
- Así es, Gran Rey- contestó Mislif no muy dispuesta a decir todo.  
  
- Galadriel debe de tenerte un cariño grande- dijo, de pronto, Thranduil-. De no ser así, es piedra no estaría en tus manos. Debe de haber visto algo en ti que nunca encontró en algún otro Humano, o que no era necesario en otro.  
  
- ¿Usted sabe qué poderes tiene esta piedra?  
  
- Cualquier Elfo que admire las joyas y que recuerde algunos poderes de ellas, sabrá que muchos han codiciado la Piedra Estrella- contestó el Rey sonriendo-. Si me la hubieran ofrecido a mí para su custodia, ten la seguridad de que no la habría regalado. Pero Galadriel es generosa, y debo agradecerle lo que ha hecho.  
  
- Demasiado generosa ha demostrado ser la Hermosa Dama- dijo Mislif-. Me dijo en Lothlórien que me tendría un regalo, sólo si yo estaba segura del camino que quería seguir. Finalmente, cuando le dije que había escogido quedarme al lado de Legolas, en vez de ser la Reina de Rohan (porque eso me había ofrecido Éomer de Rohan), sonrió y me la entregó, diciendo que la felicidad no siempre llegará si no se sufre un poco ni se dejan cosas de valor en el camino.  
  
- Entiendo- sonrió el Rey-. Ya no tengo de qué preocuparme entonces- suspiró-. Si mantienes la Piedra Estrella contigo, no habrá qué temer por mucho tiempo. Pero prefiero que Legolas no sepa aún los poderes de ella. Así aprovechará al máximos sus días, hasta que sea demasiado evidente que tú no envejeces.  
  
- La Dama Galadriel me dijo algo parecido.  
  
- Bien, bien. Mi hijo y tú tendrán una vida larga entonces, y yo...- miró a Mislif fijamente-, parece ser que tendré un heredero más para mi trono, ¿verdad?- la joven lo miró sorprendida. El Rey le sonrió con dulzura, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa-. Eres portadora de gran alegría, Mislif hija de Musolf, pues tus noticias me dan una felicidad grande. Mi hijo se casará, y tú además traes dentro de ti a un heredero.  
  
- No tengo palabras para agradecerle todo lo que me ha dicho, Rey mío- sonrió Mislif haciendo otra reverencia-. Es generoso, Señor, y nunca dejaré de agradecerle que me acepte.  
  
- Mereces ser aceptada- dijo el Rey-. Además, no sólo tienes mi aceptación, sino que mi respeto y cariño también. Eres una digna y noble joven, y no dudo que amas mucho a mi hijo, y él a ti. Ahora, vamos a comer. La cena debe de estar lista y preparada, y tal vez Legolas piense que te he secuestrado.  
  
- Espero que no- río Mislif feliz. Suspiró con alivio, pues las palabras del Rey le habían caído como anillo al dedo, y se sentía tranquila de saber que todo estaría bien en adelante.  
  
El Rey Thranduil llegó sonriente al banquete, acompañado de una tranquila y alegre Mislif, que se sentó a su izquierda, mientras su hijo Legolas lo hacía a su derecha.  
  
- Propongo un brindis por el compromiso matrimonial de Legolas, Príncipe del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes, y Mislif, Estrella del Norte- dijo el Rey, alzando su copa, hacia los Elfos presentes en el banquete.  
  
- ¡Salud!- exclamaron muchos Elfos felices, antes de beber el excelente vino que estaba servido.  
  
- Por la novia más bella de la Tierra Media- le sonrió Legolas a Mislif en voz alta. Mislif le devolvió la sonrisa antes de beber un sorbo de vino.  
  
- ¡Oh, me harán llorar!- exclamó el Rey riendo- ¡Mi hijo está enamorado! ¡Y yo que pensaba que se quedaría luchando y paseando bajo los árboles toda la vida!  
  
- ¡Padre!- exclamó Legolas ruborizado.  
  
- Sí, sí, sí- rió el Rey-. Mislif, imagínate que una vez quise que se casara con la hija de un noble elfo para que sentara cabeza. Ella había aceptado, obviamente, pero él, ¿sabes lo que hizo él? ¡Huyó! ¡Se fue a esconder al Bosque! Al cabo de unos meses, y cuando yo ya no podía aguantar más, regresó.  
  
- Pobrecito- sonrió Mislif con ternura hacia Legolas, quien miraba algo sonrojado a su padre.  
  
- ¡¿Pobrecito?!- exclamó el Rey-. ¡Pobre de mí! ¡Estuve histérico meses!  
  
- Sí, claro- gruñó Legolas-. En ese tiempo se dedicó a meterse en problemas con los Enanos y los Hombres. ¡Todo por un poco de oro!  
  
- ¡Legolas!- exclamó su padre estupefacto-. ¡Eran ríos de oro! ¡Joyas y piedras preciosas, además! No puedes decir que era sólo un poco de oro, ¡un poco de oro!, lo que custodiaba Smaug el Dorado.  
  
- De todas maneras, estabas más preocupado de quitarle eso a los Humanos y Enanos que buscar a tu hijo- rió Legolas-. Aunque yo no quería que me buscaran.  
  
- Te perdiste una gran batalla, hijo mío- dijo el Rey con un gesto de afirmación-. Pocas veces se ha visto alianza semejante. Tiene el honor de llamarse Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos a tal evento.  
  
- ¡Oh! ¿Habla de esa batalla a los pies de la Montaña Solitaria?- preguntó Mislif emocionada.  
  
- ¡Claro que sí!- contestó el Rey sonriendo-. Podrías haber estado aquí cuando... ¡Oh, pero si tú aún no nacías!- rió.  
  
- Padre...  
  
- ¡Oh, lo siento!- exclamó Thranduil algo avergonzado-. Es que lo olvidé.  
  
- No se preocupe, Señor- sonrió Mislif.  
  
- Ahora que lo recuerdo- siguió el Rey-, Bilbo Bolsón, aquel hobbit que estuvo presente, ¿es el tío del Portador del Anillo Único?  
  
- Sí- contestó Mislif-. Frodo es su sobrino.  
  
- Ya veo. Gran hobbit ese Bilbo. Muy simpático e inteligente, pero tal vez demasiado misterioso.  
  
- Tenía sus secretos, eso es cierto- sonrió la joven.  
  
- ¿Tuviste la dicha de conocerlo?  
  
- ¡Oh, sí! Cuando llegué a Rivendel lo conocí. Al principio lo confundí con un almohadón, pues estaba vestido de blanco, y casi lo aplasté. Debo admitir que no fue muy cortés de mi parte haberle preguntado "¿Qué es usted?" apenas lo vi, pero no pude evitarlo. Me sorprendió mucho.  
  
El Rey rió largo rato de aquellas palabras de Mislif. Legolas sonreía felizmente, y Mislif también. Cuando hubo parado de reír, el Rey dijo:  
  
- Debes venir con más frecuencia, Mislif. Y así conversaremos mucho, y tú podrás contarme tus historias. Puedo imaginarme que tienes muchas buenas anécdotas.  
  
- Entonces espero poder contárselas- dijo Mislif-. También me encantaría regresar a éste Bosque. Se ve que ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo vi.  
  
- ¿Habías venido antes?  
  
- Sí. Hace más de un año. Apenas comencé mi viaje, éste fue el lugar de destino, pero no logré llegar hasta alguna ciudad.  
  
- Llegamos de prisa hasta un puesto de vigilancia, padre- comentó Legolas- . Acompañábamos a Hasym el Castaño que buscaba a Radagast el Pardo. Luego ellos partieron hacia Orthanc, y nosotros dos...  
  
- ¿No me digan que...?- sonrió el Rey con picardía-. Puedo imaginármelo: ambos solos, en un puesto de vigilancia...  
  
- ¡Padre!- exclamó Legolas más ruborizado que antes. Muchos Elfos y Mislif, algo colorada, rieron ante aquella escena.  
  
- ¡Fue sólo una broma, hijo!- rió el Rey-. Mislif se ha reído. ¡Me agradas cada vez más, joven dama!- le dijo radiante-. Me faltaba alguien con quien reír de esta forma. Supongo que te quedarás con nosotros un tiempo, ¿verdad? Te ataré a esa silla, si no lo haces.  
  
- Gracias, Señor- rió Mislif.  
  
- No es que no aprecie tu compañía, hijo querido- se apresuró a decir Thranduil-, pero ella parece tomarse todo con más humor.  
  
- Es algo que admiro en Mislif- dijo Legolas mirándola dulcemente.  
  
- ¡Oh, no empiecen!- exclamó el Rey-. ¡Mis ojos se están nublando de lágrimas!  
  
La cena siguió igual de alegre y cómica hasta el final. Después de terminada, Legolas y Mislif salieron a caminar.  
  
- Me alegra mucho que mi padre te haya aceptado así de bien, Mislif- dijo el Elfo.  
  
- Yo también me alegro- dijo ella-. Es una persona muy simpática, de verdad. Me reí mucho con sus anécdotas e historias. Y tú... ¡hay muchas cosillas que no me habías contado!  
  
- ¿Cómo cuáles?  
  
- Como aquella de que te ibas a casar pero huiste.  
  
- Ja, ja. Es que para mí no son cosas importantes, como lo es tenerte a mi lado ahora- sonrió abrazándola.  
  
- Te estás alejando del tema, melamin- rió Mislif abrazándolo-. Pero no importa. Me alegro de estar aquí.  
  
- Yo estoy mucho más feliz, pues todo está saliendo muy bien- hizo una pausa-. ¿Notaste que mi padre miraba mucho aquella joya que llevas, Mislif?- preguntó finalmente.  
  
- N- no... ¿De verdad?- balbuceó la joven-. No lo sabía...  
  
- Tal vez piensa que es bella- dijo Legolas-. Pero nunca lo será tanto como tú- acercó su rostro al de Mislif y la besó dulcemente.  
  
- ¡Oh, me harán llorar de verdad!- se escuchó que decía la voz del Rey Thranduil desde las puertas de la caverna.  
  
.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··. .··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.  
  
5mentarios... Sólo espero sus reviewsss y que se dirijan al siguiente... === 


	27. Del Nacimiento de Ithril

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"DEL NACIMIENTO DE ITHRIL"  
  
Ocurrió entonces que para un brillante noche de primavera, Mislif dio a luz al bebé que durante casi nueve meses había tenido en su vientre. Legolas, su padre el Rey, y muchísimos Elfos del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes esperaron con ansias su llegada. El bebé nació durante la noche, una noche cálida, pero a la vez fresca; acompañada de una enorme Luna llena en el cielo, cuya luz entraba por entre las ramas de los árboles. Y un dulce aroma provenía desde los árboles, las plantas y las flores, como dándole la bienvenida.  
  
No fue sino hasta la mañana, cuando Legolas pudo subir al gran flet para ver a Mislif y a su hijo. La joven ya había descansado y repuesto algunas energías cuando entró Legolas. Les fue llevado el bebé, y Legolas lo recibió con una alegría desbordante y eufórica. Era un niño realmente bello, de piel clara, cabellos castaños claros y unos ojos hermosos y curiosos a la vez. Y sobre eso es la conversación siguiente.  
  
- Tiene unos ojos hermosos, pero...- murmuró la joven mirando de cerca al bebé que Legolas tenía en sus brazos.  
  
- ¿Pero qué, Mislif?- preguntó él curioso.  
  
- Mmm... No lo sé. Es que... no se parecen a los ojos de nosotros dos.  
  
- ¡Oh, cierto!- exclamó Legolas mirándolo fijamente-. Sus ojos son grises, muy parecidos a la plata.  
  
- Yo diría que se parecen al brillo de la Luna- opinó Mislif sonriendo.  
  
- ¡Eso es!- exclamó Legolas-. ¡Será un hermoso nombre para él!  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido le pondremos nombre?  
  
- Ithril.  
  
- ¡Oh, Legolas! Suena muy bello- sonrió Mislif-. Además me encanta la luz de la Luna.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en Minas Tirith...?- sonrió el Elfo.  
  
- ¡Legolas!- exclamó Mislif sonrojándose.  
  
- ¡Lo decía por la Luna que había aquella noche!- se apresuró a decir él-. Recuerda que estabas fascinada mirándola.  
  
- Ya...  
  
- Te pusiste colorada- rió Legolas.  
  
- ¡Oye, no es culpa mía que estés recordando esas cosas!- gruñó ella.  
  
- ¡Oh, pequeña, lo siento! Es que me parece extraño que aún te avergüences por esos temas.  
  
- Soy y seré para siempre inmadura, sólo para molestarte.  
  
- No me molestaré, si aquello no influye en nuestra vida juntos- murmuró Legolas acercando su rostro al de ella.  
  
- Si lo dices por mi comportamiento pasado...- Mislif fue interrumpida por los labios de Legolas. El bebé se movió y bostezó llamando la atención de sus padres, quienes separaron sus rostros-. ¿Tendrá hambre?- preguntó Mislif.  
  
- Tal vez- contestó él-. Tómalo- le pasó al bebé a la joven mientras anunciaba-: Iré a ver a mi padre. Aún no ha visto a Ithril, y estoy seguro de que la noticia le gustará muchísimo.  
  
- Dile que Ithril y yo lo estaremos esperando con gusto- sonrió Mislif sentándose en la cama.  
  
- Lo haré. Adiós, mis tesoros- sonrió antes de salir de la habitación.  
  
- Ithril...- murmuró Mislif con ternura mirando al bebé que tenía en los brazos, y que la miraba con sus ojitos entornados aún por el sueño-. Eres el tesoro más grande que podríamos haber pedido, y por eso eres lo más valioso que tenemos.  
  
- ¡Padre!- exclamó Legolas llegando hasta el trono del Rey Elfo-. Traigo para ti las mejores buenas nuevas que has oído desde hace mucho.  
  
- Te oigo, hijo- sonrió el Rey, acomodándose en su asiento.  
  
- Ha nacido otro heredero al trono para el Reino del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes- anunció Legolas, y todos, incluyendo su padre, alzaron unas miradas alegres y sonrientes-. Ithril es su nombre, pues la Luna parece haber dejado en su ojos el brillo de su luz.  
  
- ¡Es la mejor noticia que he recibido, hijo querido, desde hace muchísimos años!- rió Thranduil, el Rey, felizmente-. ¡Que Elbereth lo bendiga! ¡Y a su madre y a su padre también, por darnos una gran alegría a los Elfos del Bosque!  
  
- ¡Vivan, Legolas Príncipe y Mislif Estrella del Norte!- exclamaron muchas suaves y melódicas voces élficas alrededor con alegría-. ¡Y que Elbereth bendiga a Ithril, Brillo de Luna, Heredero del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes!  
  
- Te felicito, Legolas- sonrió el Rey abrazando a su hijo-. Que esta felicidad sea para ti una bendición y una recompensa a todos tus favores.  
  
- Lo son, padre- contestó él-. Mislif e Ithril esperan por ti con gusto- anunció Legolas sin poder quitar aquella sonrisa de su cara.  
  
- Y yo iré a su encuentro con mucho más gusto- contestó Thranduil. Se volvió hacia los Elfos reunidos en la estancia y dijo con voz elevada-: ¡Escúchenme, Elfos del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes! Que esta maravillosa noticia no quede desconocida para oído alguno dentro de éste Bosque. Tendremos una gran celebración, y deben ser invitados nuestros vecinos también. Que los Hombres de Esgaroth y los Enanos de Erebor no queden ausentes.  
  
- No puedes olvidarte de los Hombres de Mithnolë (Pueblo Gris), padre- opinó Legolas-. Mislif es de aquel lugar, y hay gente que espera esta noticia.  
  
- Es verdad- dijo el Rey-. Que sean enviados mensajeros para propagar esta buena nueva- ordenó-. La fiesta será grande, pero antes de comenzarla debo ver a nuestro nuevo heredero. ¿Me acompañas, Legolas?  
  
- Con mucho gusto- contestó él, acompañando a su padre. Mientras se alejaban de la estancia, y salían hacia el resplandor del Sol, Thranduil el Rey, Legolas su hijo y la escolta que los acompañaba, oyeron cómo comenzaban a cantar los Elfos propagando la noticia con voces melódicas y dulces.  
  
- ¡Feliz encuentro, Mislif, Estrella del Norte y de la Alegría de los Elfos del Bosque!- saludó sonriente el Rey, entrando en la habitación de la joven, dentro del gran flet-. Has sido mensajera de la alegría desde que llegaste, joven dama- siguió Thranduil. Ambos se hallaban solos, pues el Rey había pedido una audiencia sólo con ella, hasta tener al niño en sus brazos-. Primero, y gracias a ti, tuve la dicha de ver tan preciada joya, la Piedra Estrella. Además, eres la prometida de mi hijo Legolas, a quien no le veía un asegurado futuro desde que partió con la Comunidad del Anillo. Y ahora, me das un heredero.  
  
- Nobles y gentiles son sus palabras, Rey mío- sonrió Mislif haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Seguía acostada, pues no le habían permitido moverse un rato, y al Rey no le molestó-. Más alegría es para mí saber que tengo el afecto del Rey del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes. Esto completa la felicidad que está dentro de mi corazón.  
  
- Eres digna de tal afecto, joven Mislif- sonrió el Rey-. Y más te querría aún, si me mostraras al niño que todos esperábamos, y al cual todos celebran- como respuesta a sus palabras, una elfa entró con el bebé en sus manos y lo posó en los brazos del Rey con una reverencia-. ¡Oh, Elbereth! No tengo palabras para expresar mi alegría. Voy a terminar llorando de emoción- rió el Rey sonriente mirando al bebé-. Ithril es un nombre que le hace dignidad a sus ojos. Legolas tenía razón: la Luna parece haber dejado en él el brillo de su luz. Es hermoso y cautivador mirarle sus ojos.  
  
Legolas entró en la habitación, radiante de felicidad, y se paró junto a su padre, quien seguía mirando al bebé, sonriéndole a Mislif.  
  
- Tiene un parecido a ti, hijo mío, cuando eras como él- dijo el Rey-. Pero tiene a la vez rasgos de ti, querida Mislif.  
  
- Eso quiere decir que será hermoso- sonrió Legolas mirando a la joven.  
  
- No lo dudo- contestó su padre-. Mislif, ordené preparar todo para una gran celebración, en honor a ti, a Legolas y a Ithril- anunció Thranduil-. Será invitada tu gente, de Mithnolë; también los Hombres de Esgaroth y los Enanos de Erebor.  
  
- ¡Oh, qué bien!- exclamó Mislif feliz-. Mi madre estará encantada de venir, no lo dudo. Quería conocer al bebé lo más pronto posible. Mis amigos estarán felices de venir también, lo sé.  
  
- Y no olvides que Gimli está en Erebor ahora- dijo Legolas.  
  
- ¡El gruñón no puede faltar!- rió Mislif-. Lo patearé, si no viene.  
  
- Legolas me habló de tu relación con aquel Enano- sonrió el Rey-. Y me agradaría mucho poder presenciar una discusión amistosa entre ustedes, para reír un rato.  
  
- Reirás, y mucho, padre- aseguró Legolas-. Era una de las pocas cosas que nos subían el ánimo en nuestro viaje. Se insultaban a menudo y peleaban también, pero sabíamos que era con cariño. Mislif resultaba casi siempre ganadora de dichas peleas, pues no era una limpia competidora.  
  
- No podía evitar hacerle alguna trampilla a Gimli- rió la joven recordando sus peleas.  
  
- Esperaré con ansias dicho encuentro entonces- dijo el Rey levantándose-. Toma a tu hijo, Legolas. Es bello y digno de tener aquel nombre, y espero que muchos piensen así también. Ahora me retiro. Mislif, nuevamente verte fue un placer y una alegría. Te espero en las fiestas. Aunque preferiría que fueran a verme antes de que empezaran todas las celebraciones.  
  
- Lo haremos cuando permitan que me levante- sonrió Mislif-. Y el placer fue mío de tenerlo aquí, Rey Thranduil.  
  
- Namarië- dijo el aludido saliendo de la habitación.  
  
- Me alegro mucho de que Ithril haya sido del agrado de mi padre- sonrió Legolas-. Más me alegra que lo quiera, y que te lleves tan bien con él. Parece apreciarte mucho.  
  
- Y yo a él- contestó Mislif-. Es una gran persona, y muy simpática por añadidura. Cuando lo conocí, creí que sería frío conmigo, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. Y ahora me honra con el adjetivo de "Estrella del Norte y de la Alegría de los Elfos del Bosque".  
  
- Es que lo eres, mi pequeña amada- sonrió Legolas sentándose a su lado y besándola-. ¡Mislif!- exclamó una vez que separaron sus rostros.  
  
- ¿Qué, melamin?  
  
- ¿Qué te parecería que Gimli fuera el padrino de Ithril?  
  
- ¡¿El gruñón?!- exclamó Mislif sorprendida. Lo pensó unos momentos, luego comenzó a reír, y dijo-: ¡Qué bebé más extraño! Su padre es un Elfo, su madre es Humana y su padrino será un Enano. Sólo falta que Gimli se case con una Hobbit, y así estaremos perfectamente.  
  
- No me parecería extraño- rió Legolas-. ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! El gruñón es un querido amigo de ambos, ¿por qué no habría de ser el padrino de Ithril?  
  
- Se alegrará con la noticia- sonrió él-. Apenas llegue, le diremos, ¿sí?  
  
- Antes de eso- rió la joven-, envíale un mensajero para que le digan que parta a la Comarca de inmediato, en busca de una Hobbit. No puede llegar sin madrina para Ithril.  
  
- Lo haré- bromeó Legolas.  
  
- ¡He aquí al heredero del Reino del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes!- anunció con una potente voz el Rey Thranduil. Estaba de pie, sobre una especie de tarima, para que todos los presentes pudieran mirar al recién nacido (a pesar de que ya contaba con dos semanas de vida).  
  
Las personas que oían al Rey no eran pocas, al contrario, pues se hallaban una gran cantidad de Elfos del Bosque; además de una gran comitiva de Enanos de Erebor y de Hombres de Esgaroth y de Pueblo Gris. Sin embargo, la noticia no había quedado sólo ahí: desde Gondor y Rohan habían llegados las bendiciones y saludos de los respectivos Reyes Aragorn y Éomer. Además, una comitiva de Elfos, dirigida por Haldir de Lothlórien, había llegado desde Rivendel y el Bosque de Oro, con bendiciones de la Dama Galadriel, del Señor Celeborn y de Elrond de Imladris.  
  
En ese momento, Mislif estaba junto a su madre y a Legolas, quien se había levantado de su asiento para subir a la tarima con el pequeño Ithril. Puso al bebé en brazos del Rey, y éste último lo mostró a todos los espectadores.  
  
- ¡Oh, no! ¡Yo quería que fuera mujer, una niñita!- se oyó a alguien que exclamaba entre la multitud. Era Missin, la prima de Mislif que también había llegado. Muchos rieron ante aquella interrupción, y más aun cuando Missin dijo-: Pero si se parece a Legolas, todo estará bien.  
  
Ithril fue presentado ante todos y muchas voces se alzaron con alegría. Luego, vinieron las celebraciones, y el Rey no escatimó en gastos, pues había una enorme cantidad de alimentos y bebidas. Sin embargo, no sólo el pequeño bebé fue presentado, sino que la madre de Mislif también llegó hasta la presencia del Rey. Extrañamente, se llevaron muy bien, y eso alegró mucho más a Legolas y Mislif.  
  
Entre los Enanos de Erebor venía Gimli, radiante de alegría y diciéndole a todo aquel que quisiera oírlo que él era íntimo amigo de los padres del bebé.  
  
- ¡Gruñón!- exclamó Mislif al verlo entrar a la gran sala de celebración.  
  
- ¡Chiquilla! ¡Legolas!- saludó él sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
- Nos alegra mucho que hayas venido, Gimli- dijo Legolas-. Y ahora que estamos juntos, me gustaría que supieras que hemos decidido que tú seas el padrino de Ithril, ¿qué dices?  
  
- ¿Yo...? ¿P- padrino del pequeño?- exclamó el Enano-. ¡Oh, pero qué honor! ¡Por supuesto que sí, mis queridos amigos!  
  
- No puedes olvidar que necesitarás alguna Hobbit para hacer la mezcla más digna de Ithril- dijo Mislif.  
  
- Mañana mismo parto a la Comarca- rió Gimli.  
  
Pasadas todas las fiestas y los días de regocijo, muchos de los invitados volvieron a sus respectivas casas, luego de dejar un sinnúmero de obsequios para el bebé. Sin embargo, algunos permanecieron unos días más, y entre ellos estaban la madre de Mislif, Hasym y los amigos de la joven. Mislif no quería que se fueran, pues no los vería, probablemente, hasta el día del matrimonio; ya que había optado con Legolas a que dicho día llegara después del nacimiento de Ithril, para hacerlo más tranquilo.  
  
- Cuídate mucho, hija- dijo su la madre de la joven antes de dejar el Bosque-. Y no olvides que durante las noches, si el bebé...  
  
- Ya me lo dijiste, madre- interrumpió Mislif.  
  
- Es que estoy segura de que lo olvidarás- suspiró la mujer-. Bueno... Cuídate mucho, y también cuida a Ithril y a Legolas. Aunque... sé que estarán bien.  
  
- ¿Vendrás para...?  
  
- Obviamente- interrumpió su madre-. Pero tendrán que enviarme algún mensajero, porque con lo ocupada que estoy con mi jardín, lo más probable es que lo olvide. ¡Sólo bromeo, hija!- rió abrazándola-. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Mislif; y sólo espero que aproveches cada instante.  
  
- Lo haré, madre- contestó la joven.  
  
- Bien. Ya me despedí de todos, pero te juro que, si no fuera porque aquí está lleno de Elfos, ya me habría llevado al bebé a Pueblo Gris. Aunque suene infantil, me encantaría llevarlo para lucirme con lo bello que es y decir: "Sí que es bello, ¿no? Bueno, ¿sabías que es mi nieto?"  
  
- Descuida. Lo llevaré apenas pueda, y ambas nos luciremos- rió Mislif divertida.  
  
- Entonces, esperaré ese día. Hasta entonces, hija- la abrazó de nuevo, y luego se alejó para ir en busca de los amigos de Mislif, pues la joven ya se había despedido de ellos. Pero Hasym permanecería en el Bosque un tiempo más.  
  
- ¡Vaya que ha cambiado!- exclamó la voz del mago junto a Mislif.  
  
- ¡Viejo loco!- gritó ella molesta-. ¡¿Por qué me asustas?! ¿Quieres dejar a Ithril sin madre?  
  
- ¿Qué dices chiquilla histérica?- replicó él molesto-. ¡Si piensas que tengo cosas menos importantes que hacer que molestarte a ti, estás en un horrible error!  
  
- ¿Qué es más importante, entonces? ¿Fumar?  
  
- Tal vez...- ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, y luego comenzaron a reír-. ¡Oh, pequeña! Nunca cambiaremos, y eso me alegra.  
  
- Después de todo, no ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hasym- dijo ella-. ¿Qué me decías antes de...?  
  
- ¿Antes de que comenzaras a gritarme...? ¡Ay!- exclamó al sentir un puntapié-. ¡No en las piernas, Mislif! Oh, bueno, te decía que tu madre ha cambiado mucho con la llegada del bebé. Ya sé que me dirás que es obvio, pero me pregunto desde cuándo que no estaba así. Supongo que desde que naciste tú.  
  
- ¡Mucho tiempo!  
  
- No tienes tantos años como para decir que ha sido mucho tiempo.  
  
- ¡Cállate! Ya lo sé, pero sólo estoy diciendo que... ¡Oh, no lo entenderías!  
  
- Como quieras...  
  
El mago y la joven se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que llegó una elfa hasta ellos, y dijo:  
  
- Señorita Mislif, ya es hora.  
  
- ¡Oh, muchas gracias! Voy enseguida- contestó la joven.  
  
- ¿Deberes de madre?- preguntó sonriendo Hasym.  
  
- Así es.  
  
- Sólo espero que Ithril te haga trabajar mucho para que sepas lo que son los dolores de piernas- gruñó el mago.  
  
- Tal vez lo haga- dijo Mislif-, pero no cuentes con que será diferente a mí. ¡Será él quien te saque de viaje después!  
  
- ¡Sálvame, Eru!- exclamó riendo Hasym, mientras la joven se alejaba. El mago se quedó a solas unos instantes, fumando de su pipa, pero luego llegó Legolas a su lado-. Bien, esto me gusta- le dijo Hasym-. Todo parece estar saliendo muy bien.  
  
- Eso es cierto- contestó el Elfo.  
  
- Me alegra mucho que ambos estén bien, y más ahora con la llegada de Ithril. ¡Nunca creí que la pequeña Estrella del Norte sería madre! Si la hubieras conocido antes del viaje, habrías visto a una joven muy distinta.  
  
- Tal vez no tan distinta, Hasym- dijo Legolas-. Tal vez Mislif no ha cambiado mucho, pero sí tiene esa característica de sorprendernos cuando menos lo esperamos. ¡Lo sé por experiencia propia!  
  
- Lo que me sorprende es que, a pesar de ser madre, sigue siendo aquella joven alegre y gruñona- sonrió Hasym-. Hace unos instantes discutimos como antes, y eso me gustó. Parece ser que no está en sus expectativas madurar rápidamente.  
  
- ¿Y por qué la madurez debe ser vista como un cambio hacia la seriedad?- preguntó Legolas-. Mislif es alegre, y eso me gusta mucho de ella, pero no por ese hecho tendrá que ser vista como inmadura.  
  
- Sabias palabras- opinó el mago lanzando una bocanada de humo.  
  
.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··. .··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.  
  
"¿On ta' bebé? ¡Aquí ta'! ¿On ta' bebé? ¡Aquí ta'! ¡Buaaaaa! ¡Tarado, lo asustas!" Si alguien a visto la Era de Hielo, comprenderá bien este chiste; pero los que no, que me disculpen por favor, que con el paso de los capis ya se han dado cuenta que estoy media loca. ¿Media? O.ô  
  
Ji, ji, ji. Espero que les hayan gustado estos cuentos cortos, que ahora fueron más cortos. Y también espero que me dejen unos preciosssos reviewsss en estos dos cuentos nuevos. ¡Los espero! Y ahora, me voy a nuestro amado WebSite a dejar mis opiniones, copuchas, etc. ¡Nos vemosss! 


	28. Del Matrimonio del Príncipe y la Estrell...

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

¡Holitas a todos! Es para mí un verdadero honor presentarles estos cuentos nuevos, además de agradecerles por su apoyo. Y, como siempre, vamos a hacerlo gráfico con la esperada por mí (y no sé si por ustedes también) ¡contestación de los reviewsss de los primeros dos cuentos! ¡Sipis, sipis, sipis! Partamos con...

º Lórien Potter: ¡Oh, es cierto! No lo había notado... ¡Casi siempre eres la primera..., pero te quitaron el puesto esta vez...! XD... Es broma, qué mala soy...¬¬... Bueno, amiga, me alegra que te haya emocionado el primer cuento, porque yo estaba que lloraba también, pero más me alegra que te haya gustado eso de: "Mislifito Pequeño"... XD... Jajaja, es cierto eso que dices: Gimli y la madre de Mislif casi murieron en manos de la joven... ¡vaya comentarios!... Sobre tu segundo review, ¿los elfos son siúticos...? o.ô... ¡Uy, que no te escuche LegolasMirkwood, tu querido hermanito XD! Jejeje, Missin se convirtió en mi personaje favorito del fic, porque es una deslenguada empedernida, y Aly también me gusta por su humildad... ¿de dónde habrá salido... =p? Gracias de nuevo, por tus reviews y por haber votado en ese concurso, y espero que te guste este quinto cuento.

º Candy Bloom: Jojojo, ¿a punto de llorar? Jejeje, ¡vaya! Okiles, mejor vamos a la primera contestación... XD... Jajaja, esa era la idea... ¡la sorpresa del bebé por sobre todo! Sipis, que Mislif viera su padre un mísero segundo también fue muy emotivo, sumándose a la noticia para Legolas... (¿me estoy poniendo diabética o.ô?) Jejeje, me alegra que te cayera bien Missin, porque ella sólo quería ser aceptada... XD... Y sobre el Rey Thranduil ya leíste el capi, pero te lo responderé en el próximo cuento... ¿ya? Okiles, si algún día logro inspirarme con alguna historia "güena" te lo haré saber... XD... Gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo, reviewsss y votación. ¡Nos leemos!

º Thalinariel: Jejeje, jojojo, jujuju... ¿qué puedo decirte? Es que ya todo está contestado por los cuentos anteriores... XD... Pero lo que sí puedo decirte, antes de agradecer, es que parece que pegó juerte eso de Mislifito... Jejeje, gracias de nuevo y espero que te gusten estos cuentos.

º Dernix: ¿Qué cosa fue relámpago? Mmm... ¡no entendí! Jejeje, tú nunca cambias, amiga mía... Te haré una sección especial que se llamará "Los Oscuros y Siniestros Pensamientos de Der"... Un adelanto sería: "Y así Thranduil, en vez de darle una oportunidad a Mislif, la mandó a matar con sus mejores arqueros, dejando a Legolas solo, sin hijo, mientras toda la Tierra Media ardía en llamas por el inesperado regreso de Sauron. Los únicos que alcanzaron a sobrevivir fueron Gandalf, Gimli con su arpa, Merry, Pippin y Missin..." XD... No es que yo te vea como algo... ejem... malvadilla... Pero bueno... Me alegra que te haya gustado Missin y que la consideres una de las tuyas; también que te haya gustado la parte de Gimli y el arpa... Un dato: yo también digo "me voy porque no quiero tocar el violín", pero no podía poner violín en la Tierra Media, así que por eso puse arpa (son mencionadas desde el Silmarillion, creo XD). Oye, oye, oye... ¡¿así que voy a quedar yo como la proveedora de orégano?! ¡¿Yoooooooo?! (Ni siquiera fumo... ¬¬ ¡Maldita asma !) Der, no veo nada de malo en que te pongas un tanto romanticona, no por nada este fic está en Romance... XD... Jejeje, bueno, y para terminar, debo pedir tu perdón por decirte necrofílica y además sí entendí tu metáfora culinaria... (XD...) Gracias, amigui, y espero que te guste este quinto cuento.

º Hikaru: ¡Por Elendil, gracias ! Mira, no sé de dónde saco imaginación, pero me imagino que de esa multi-dieta que te mencioné hace un tiempo... XD... Jejeje, no sé qué más decir... Todo lo otro está en los cuentos anteriores..., pero lo que sí, y por lo que pienso que me dirás "lenta", es que no entedí eso de: "...y una cosa--no esperan nada Legolas y Mislif he?" ¿Es por lo de Ithril ''? Okiles, gracias por tus reviews, y espero que disfrutes este quinto cuento.

º LegolasMirkwood: Jajaja, ya te imagino acechando al Rey Thranduil, mientras éste vaga por sus arbolitos... XD... Jejeje, imagino que ya guardaste tu pequeña arma, ¿verdad? Además, espero que tus ojos ya no estén taaaaaan rojos por la emoción... Y me alegra que te agradara Missin, además de los comentarios de Gimli y de la madre de Mislif. Okiles, gracias nuevamente, y disfruta este quinto cuento .

º Kagome-Black: ¡Holas! Jajajaja, sí creo que era difícil creer que Mislif estuviera embarazada, pero bueno... asi es la vida... XD... ¿Te estás poniendo sentimental? Jejeje, parece ser que es ya una epidemia, si no pregúntale a Dernix, parece que le está afectando... XD... Okis, gracias por tus reviews, y ojalá te guste este quinto cuento.

º G. Lupin: ¿Por qué omites "Gary"? ¿Estás cambiando tu nombre a Gabriel, Gerardo, Germán, Godofredo, Gustavo, Gonzalo, Gilberto, Gandalf, Gilderoy, Galadriel... mmm... no, ese no... XD...(y etc.)? Bueno, lamento haberte desilusionado por hacer a Ithril un niño, y no una niña parecida a la madre y a la abuela... pero quién sabe..., quizá en el futuro... Jejeje, me alegra que te hayan gustado las emociones de los primeros dos cuentos, porque eso trataba... Y sobre tu otro review, dejame decirte que casi me lo lloré todo con esos elogios... ='(... ¡Qué tierno eres, amigo mío! Bueno, también me alegra que te haya gustado esa manera más interactiva de narración, pero no sé si la vuelva a utilizar... ¡Todo fluye! Okiles, gracias de nuevo, y espero que te guste este quinto cuento.

º Kmila: Jejeje, sí que era cómico esa escenita de Gimli, Mislif y Legolas, ¿verdad? ¡El Enano diciéndole "subidita de peso"! Jojojo... XD... Bueno, no sé qué más decirte, Honorable Ganadora del Concurso (con su emotivo subfic que me hizo llorar como Magdalena... ¡nunca me cansaré de repetirlo! Es difícil que llore, sólo me emociono... =p) Bien, gracias por tus reviews y por tu apoyo, y espero que disfrutes este quinto cuento.

º Yuna Aoki: ¿Aló...? ¿Aló, ambulancia? Eeeeh, sí... Estoy llamando porque una chica se ha estado golpeando la cabeza contra su teclado, y ahora el teclado está muy herido... XD... Jejeje, es broma... Bueno, espero que tu cabeza esté mucho mejor... Jejeje, ¿protección en la Tierra Media?, ¿de qué podrían ser?, ¿de cuero o de hojas de Lórien... XD? ¡Me estoy poniendo cochinona...! Pero de lo que sí estamos ahora seguras es de que Mislif es una joven muy fecunda y productiva, ¿no te parece XD? ¡Oooh...! ¡Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif! (Misao se pone a llorar desconsoladamente, luego de leer: "Este fic es una obra de arte en toda regla"...) Estoy más emocionada que de costumbre... ¡Ojio! Gracias, de verdad por todo (véanse reviews, palabras, apoyo, etc.), y espero que te guste este quinto cuento.

º LyLy: ¡Holitas! ¡Bienvenida! ¡Qué emoción! Bueno, bueno, no te trates mal, todos solemos cometer errores ... Pero eres perdonada por mi magnánima persona... XD (¡maldita falsa modestia la mía! ¬¬) Jejeje, ¿así que te demoraste toda una mañana en leer el fic? ¡Uy, debes de leer rápido! Jejeje, créeme queme reí mucho con eso de: "WOW... A LA HORA DE COMER ESTABA AHOGANDOME CON EL POLLO POR LO DE MISLIF EMBARAZADA!!" Jajajaja... Oye, una preguntita: ¿quién te recomendó el fic? (Para darle mis cordiales agradecimientos... XD) Okiles, espero que hayas podido dormir y gracias por tus palabras y tu review. Ojalá disfrutes este quinto cuento.

Bueno, esos han sido todos. ¡Gracias al bon Dieu! (es broma...) Ahora les presento este cuento titulado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"DEL MATRIMONIO DEL PRÍNCIPE Y LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE"

- ¡No! ¡El vino debe de ser extraordinariamente mucho! Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando no hay vino: me aburro. ¡No te ofendas, hijo mío! Haré que traigan el mejor vino desde Esgaroth, aunque se agoten para siempre las uvas. ¡He dicho! Ya sé que con la fiesta del nacimiento de Ithril ocupamos mucho, pero tendrán que traerme lo que pido.

- Muchas gracias, padre.

- ¡No me lo agradezcas, que es para mí el mayor honor! Ahora me voy. Hay unos asuntos que arreglar con la frontera del sudoeste.

- ¿Problemas? ¿Hay problemas con los orcos o algo así?

- No, nada de eso. Ocurre que muy pronto Galadriel dejará Lothlórien, y Celeborn ya comenzó a preparar a los de su gente, los que quisieran, para partir hacia acá. Llegaran por el sudoeste, y debo recibirlos. Esto es un gran honor, y yo con gusto los acepto en este reino.

- Me alegro entonces.

- Yo también. Bien, Legolas, quedas al mando de todo durante mi ausencia. ¡Ah...! ¡Casi lo olvido! Dile a Mislif que le tengo un regalo. Sé que le gustará... Se lo entregaré apenas regrese. ¡Namarië!

- Namarië... ¿Regalo...? Mi joven dama se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere.

- ¿Regalo? ¿Para mí? ¡Oh, Elendil, qué encanto es tu padre!

- Sí... Aunque no es usual en él, ¿sabes? Suele ser algo..., humm..., caprichoso.

- A mí me ha parecido muy simpático y agradable. Sin contar con el hecho de que es muy atento conmigo... ¿Qué pasa, Legolas?- preguntó Mislif ligeramente ceñuda.

- Nada... Es sólo que... ¡Oh, sí es una tontería!

- Bien... Como quieras. ¿Cuándo dijiste que regresará tu padre? Tengo muchos deseos de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí... ¿Qué?

- Nada...- repitió Legolas; su rostro estaba ligeramente más rojo-. Es que... No sé... Es que hablas tanto y tan bien de él que a veces pienso que se te olvida que te casarás conmigo y no con mi padre...

- ¡Legolas, por Elendil!- exclamó Mislif con una sonrisa de incredulidad en la cara-. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Oh, cada vez que te pones celoso más ganas siento de casarme contigo!- rió la joven, abrazándose a él.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no estás nerviosa ni nada por el estilo?- preguntó Legolas con un dejo de nerviosismo en la voz.

- ¿Nerviosa? Mmm... Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que no. Me encantan los retos y las aventuras, y el matrimonio tiene mucho de eso... ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Estás nervioso?

- Bueno..., sí- contestó el Elfo algo triste.

- Pero eso es bueno, ¿verdad?- sonrió Mislif-. Siempre he oído que las parejas antes de casarse suelen estar nerviosas; o al menos eso le ocurrió a mi tía cuando decidió casarse por segunda vez luego de quedar viuda... Aunque..., ahora que lo pienso, en realidad no estaba tan nerviosa; sólo estaba preocupada por su vestido, porque no le quedaba tan bien como esperaba..., pero luego resultó ser que adelgazó lo suficiente como para ponérselo sin preocupaciones y... ¡Oh...! ¿En qué estabamos?

- ¿En que tu tía se pudo poner el vestido sin problemas...?- sonrió Legolas, notablemente más tranquilo y divertido.

- ¡No, odioso, eso no!

- No te alteres, joven dama- sonrió él-, porque la verdad es que me siento muy reconfortado al oírte hablar así de tranquila.

- ¡Oh, ya estoy muy ansiosa! ¡Quiero que tu padre regrese pronto!

- Mmm...

- ¡Legolas, por Elendil!

- No llore tanto, tía...- susurraba, con voz algo alterada, Missin, prima de Mislif-. El pobre Ithril se está inquietando... Ya sé que esto debe de ser conmovedor, pero hay Elfos mirándonos... ¡Me están alterando...! Si siguen mirando, voy a tirarles sus pañuelos usados, tía...

- Tranquilízate, Missin- murmuró la madre de Mislif. Era bastante curioso que aquellas palabras fueran pronunciadas por una mujer que no había parado de hipar, sollozar y murmurar nostálgicamente, en medio de grandes chorros de lágrimas, desde que había comenzado la ceremonia.

- ¡Sí, guarda silencio, Missin!- la reprochó Lian, que estaba a su lado mirando muy atenta lo que ocurría ante ellos-. El Rey va a hablar.

En efecto, el Rey Thranduil se había puesto de pie y levantaba una mano en señal de silencio. Su rostro estaba radiante, y parecía ser que de un momento a otro iba a comenzar a dar saltitos.

- Mis queridos amigos- comenzó diciendo el Rey-, me alegra que estén hoy aquí, y deseo agradecerles su presencia en un día tan especial para nuestro Reino y para nuestras familias- sonrió señalando con una mano a la madre de Mislif-. Me siento muy honrado de poder decir, finalmente, que mi querido hijo, Príncipe del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes, contraerá matrimonio- continuó Thranduil-. Pero más me honra poder decir que se unirá a una valiosa joven que tiene todo mi afecto- un murmullo de aceptación se elevó desde la multitud-. Mislif, hija de Musolf...- anunció el Rey hacia una especie de biombo que separaba la gran y decorada tarima de un sector más privado.

- ¡¿Por qué orcos hay tanta gente?!- exclamó Mislif, mientras asomaba levemente la cabeza por el biombo, a la vez que el lugar comenzaba a abarrotarse de invitados-. ¡Es sólo un matrimonio, por Elendil! ¡Hasym, esto me está dando pánico!

- Sí, es sólo un matrimonio, pero es del Príncipe del Bosque. ¡Ya, tranquilízate, pequeña!- sonrió el viejo mago, echando una gran bocanada de humo azul por la boca-. Todo saldrá bien, sólo relájate.

- ¿Podrías dejar de fumar? ¡Me pone más nerviosa ese humo azul!

- Con o sin humo estarías igual de nerviosa, así que déjame fumar en paz- gruñó Hasym-. ¿Es que acaso no estás lista? ¿Dónde está tu ramo de flores?

- ¿Los Elfos ocupan ramos de flores?- preguntó la joven abriendo mucho los verdes ojos. Ella, por su parte, estaba más que radiante: llevaba un precioso vestido blanco, hecho con lo mejor que los Elfos podrían haber conseguido, lo cual era mucho decir; además llevaba el cabello suelto con algunos arreglos muy delicados, tanto que a Mislif le parecían muy "de niñita".

- No lo recuerdo...- gruñó Hasym, en contestación a la pregunta de la joven-. Pero como éste matrimonio será una mezcla de razas y costumbres, yo opino que deberías tener uno por si acaso-. y de la nada, media docena de pajarillos entraron en la pequeña estancia, llevando entre todos un ramo de flores y dejándoselo a la joven sobre las manos.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- exclamó Mislif, quien no sabía si reír o sorprenderse-. ¿De dónde...?

- Cortesía de mi primo Radagast- sonrió el mago, echando otra bocanada de humo, esta vez de color violeta.

- ¿De Radagast...?- pero Mislif no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues fuera todos era silencio de pronto. EL Rey se había puesto de pie y pedía silencio-. ¿Legolas está allá?- preguntó la joven, más nerviosa que antes. Se dio cuenta de que temblaba de pies a cabeza y de que su corazón parecía estar en cualquier parte, menos donde debería.

- ¡Por supuesto!- rió Hasym-. Debe de haberse quedado a alojar allí. Por cierto..., ¿qué hago yo aquí?

- ¿No lo sabes?- preguntó Mislif ceñuda.

- No.

- Quiero que seas tú quien me escolte hacia allá, Hasym- sonrió la joven tímidamente.

El mago dejó de fumar su pipa (la cual expulsaba humo rojo) y miró a Mislif con una tierna expresión paternal, sonriendo con orgullo. Hasym se puso se pie y se acercó a la joven; tomó sus manos entre las suyas y, sin dejar de mirarla, dijo:

- No puedo sentirme más honrado, pequeña Estrella del Norte. Sé que tu padre debe de estar muy feliz ahora, pues todo esto te lo has ganado. No soy muy bueno para estas cosas, pero lo que sí quiero decirte es que siempre te he querido mucho, Mislif, y mi cariño por ti no ha disminuido a pesar de todos tus malos tratos conmigo...- la joven iba a replicar, pero Hasym sonrió aun más y dijo-: Sólo bromeo... Bien, mi pequeña chiquilla histérica, ya es hora. ¡Ten mucha fuerza y valor!- desde aquella pequeña estancia se oía la voz del Rey decir: "Mislif, hija de Musolf". Hasym le ofreció su brazo a Mislif para escoltarla, y ella aceptó con unos ojos brillantes de emoción.

- ¡Al fin terminó todo!- suspiró Missin, quien se había acercado a felicitar a Mislif y a Legolas luego de la ceremonia-. ¡Ay, si hubiera durado un poco más, tu madre se habría empezado a limpiar la nariz con mi vestido...! Pero bueno... ¡Oh, Mislif, no puedo creer que ya estés casada... y con tan hermoso hombre!

- ¡Oye...!

- ¡Pero míralo!- sonrió Missin pícaramente-. Hoy estás más que radiante, Legolas. Si no fuera porque estás casado con mi querida prima, habrías tenido que llamar a una escolta para... ¡Oh, está bien, Lian!- gruñó la joven, luego de recibir un certero codazo de su amiga.

- Muchas felicidades, Mislif y Legolas- sonrió Lian antes de abrazar a ambos-. ¡Mislif, te ves encantadora con ese vestido! ¿Cuánto demoraron en hacerlo?

- No lo sé- sonrió la joven-. Fue un regalo del Rey Thranduil, uno muy bello.

- Ya lo creo.

- ¿Dónde está Ithril?- preguntó Mislif, mirando a su alrededor-. ¡Quiero tener a mi bebé en éste momento!

- Mi padre lo tiene en brazos- sonrió Legolas, mirando a un punto frente a él-. Y está con tu madre, mi joven dama.

- ¿Mi madre? ¡Oh, vamos hacia allá, melamin, quiero saludarla!

- Muy bien, pero antes...- sonrió Legolas, tomando a Mislif de la mano y llevándola discretamente a una habitación adjunta al gran salón, lleno de gente, en que se hallaban. Cuando entraron, pudieron notar que el lugar estaba vacío, pero iluminado con numerosas antorchas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Legolas?- preguntó Mislif, mirando divertida a su ya esposo.

- Ya sé que me dirás que esto no es muy propio de los Elfos, o que me estoy poniendo algo... impulsivo; pero no puedo evitarlo-. sonrió él, acercándose a Mislif.

- ¿Qué pasa?- repitió la joven, sintiendo un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago. Legolas, como única respuesta, la tomó con un brazo por la cintura y la besó largamente-. ¿Y a qué se debe esto?- rió Mislif, una vez separado su rostro de él.

- El beso que nos dimos allá afuera fue muy formal, Mislif- sonrió Legolas con cierta vergüenza.

- ¡Y eso que lo dice el Príncipe!- rió la joven-. Pero por mí está bien... Tampoco me gustó mucho algo tan... frío.

- ¿Puedes creer que estemos... casados?

- ¿Qué...? ¡Oh, Elendil!- exclamó Mislif, abriendo mucho los brillantes ojos verdes con sorpresa-. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Y eso que hace más de un año no hacíamos más que discutir!

- Eso es cierto- sonrió Legolas-. Nunca se me habría pasado por la mente que terminaría casado con la chica que estaba levemente celosa de no ser mejor que yo en combate.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Mislif enrojeciendo ligeramente-. ¿Sabías que yo estaba algo... molesta porque eras mejor que yo?

- Ya lo creo- rió él-. Y tampoco me entra en la cabeza que esté casado con la chica que me gritaba que no era más que un machista sobreprotector.

- Pero tenía razón...- gruñó la joven-. ¡Y yo no puedo creer que me haya casado con el tipo que me decía siempre que era una imprudente, inmadura y demasiado joven hasta para caminar!

- ¡Oye!

- Pero no podría estar más feliz, Legolas- se apresuró a decir-. Vamos a estar siempre juntos, por mucho tiempo, y además tenemos a Ithril.

- ¿Vamos a buscarlo?- sonrió él.

- ¡Por favor!

- Y no olvides que a un buen marido se le recompensa con buena comida...

- ¡Madre, ya basta!

- Sólo estoy tratando de aconsejarte, hija... ¡Me importa un orco que nos estén mirando! Bueno, como te decía, además de una buena comida nunca está de más unos buenos bocadillos dulces, ya te enseñaré a prepararlos, ¿bien? Pero creo que eso se cuenta como parte de la buena comida, ¿verdad?

- Sí- suspiró Mislif mansamente. De improvisto, su madre la abrazó con fuerza, y la joven supuso que ella estaba llorando, pues oía unos débiles sollozos-. Madre..., ¿estás bien?

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien, Mislif!- gruñó ella, soltándola.

- ¡Es que no es muy normal que alguien se sienta feliz mientras llora como Nienna!- replicó su hija.

- ¡Entonces tu eres la chica piedra que...!- pero la mujer fue interrumpida por Hasym, que en aquel momento llegaba con Ithril en brazos.

- Mislif, ya es hora- dijo el mago sonriendo-. Toma al pequeño- estiró los brazos, pasándole al bebé a la joven.

- Gracias, Hasym. Muy bien, madre, me voy.

- Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho.

- No lo olvidaré- sonrió ella-. Bueno, Ithril, despídete de tu anciana abuela.

- No, no, no. Ithril, dale un beso a tu radiante y vital abuela- rió la mujer, tomando al pequeño en sus brazos.

- ¿Lista, joven dama?- preguntó Legolas detrás de ellos.

- Casi. Adiós, madre; adiós, Hasym. Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver.

- Legolas, hazme el favor de recordarle a tu terca esposa todo lo que su madre le ha aconsejado hoy- dijo la mujer.

- Lo haré- sonrió él-. ¿Vamos?

- ¡Claro!

- ¿A dónde van?- preguntó Gimli.

- A Minas Tirith, gruñón- sonrió Mislif-. Queremos visitar a Aragorn con Ithril, para que pueda conocerlo. Bien, ¡nos vemos! ¡Cuídense todos!

- ¡Que el próximo sea niñita!- rió Missin.

- ¡Oye...! Me temo que tendrás que esperar algún tiempo, porque, de momento, Legolas y yo sólo tenemos ojos para Ithril. ¡Ya, me voy! ¡Adiós a todos! ¿Vamos, melamin?

- Por supuesto.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

¡Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ojiooooooooooooooooooooo! Un pañuelo..., gracias. Esto me emociona mucho, pero tal vez no tanto como a la madre de Mislif, que poco le faltó para limpiarse con el vestido de la novia .

Espero que les haya gustado este cuento corto, porque traté de hacerlo corto, y además porque me reí bastante al hacerlo. Okiles, espero sus reviewsss aquí y en el cuento que viene... ¡Por fisssssssss!


	29. Del Establecimiento en Ithilien

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

Nota: Jijiji, antes de que sigan, quiero disculparme por ocupar cierta frase de una película para este cuento. A quien la reconozca le pido de antemano las correspondientes disculpas... =p Y quienes no lo hagan, olviden este mensaje... XD

Respuestas de Reviews del cuento 3 y 4:

ºCandy Bloom: Hello! ¿Cómo has estado, amigui? Espero que muy bien. ¿Así que tienes el soundtrack de LOTR? ¡Qué suerte! Yo aquí me muero de ganas de tenerlo... ='(... Pero bueno... (me conformo con tener en mi celular el ring tone del Puente de Khazad-dûm XD) Me alegro que te haya gustado la aceptación de Mislif, y cómo le contestó ella al Rey. Jijijiji... sipis, y aunque suene penoso, yo también me reí con las bromas de Thranduil. Con respecto a lo de ocultar la verdad de la Piedra Estrella a Legolas, no los apoyo en mentir, pero de que sirve, sirve XD. ¡Síííííí, ya nació el bebé! Jejeje, me alegro de que te haya gustado Gimli como padrino, es un buen Enano... (o.ô??) Bueno, muchas gracias por tus palabras y apoyo, y sí... ¡el fin está cerca...! ¡Snif...! Ya descansarán de mí... XD... Okiles, espero que disfrutes este nuevo cuentecillo.

ºHada: ¡Holitas! Me alegra que te haya gustado el nombre de Ithril, y JAJAJAJA es verdad eso de cómo ganarse a los hombres... Jijijiji... Bien, te apoyo en que lo mejor que podría haber hecho Mislif era haber sido honesta con el Rey (más que más, es su suegro XD) E Ithril tendrá una gran variedad de tíos, padrinos y etc... con esos padres... XD ¡¿Vas a dibujar a Ithril?! ¿De verdad? ¡Oh, qué emoción! ¡Gracias (por lo del dibujillo y por las felicitaciones de mi recién nacido nieto)! Okiles, espero que disfrutes este nuevo cuento. Besitos, se despide la senil autora.

ºThalinariel: ¡Wola! Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los últimos cuentos (esa era la idea XD). ¡Sí que es lindo el bebé! ¿cierto? (¡Mi nieto! Misao está tejiendo calcetines XD) Okiles, muchas, muchas gracias por tus reviews y por tu apoyo, y ojalá que te guste este nuevo cuento.

ºKmila: ¡Holitas! ¿Cómo estás? Ojalá que muuuuuuuuy bien. Jajaja, en verdad jue cómico lo de Gimli (aunque sea penoso que yo también me ría =S) Muchas gracias por tus palabras y apoyo (y reviews, obvio XD), y espero que te guste este nuevo cuento. (P.D. ¿Cómo te da el corashón para amar a todos XD? ¡Ah, y Missin te envía sus cordiales saludos y agradecimientos por decirle graciosa!)

ºLyLy: ¡Holitas de nuevo! ¿Por qué todos querían una niñita? (No sé... tal vez más adelante... =p) Jajaja, pero me aelgra que tengas presente las palabras de Missin, sobre si se parece a Legolas XD. Okiles, muchas gracias por tus palabras, perdón por la demora, y espero que te guste este nuevo cuento. ¡Nos vemos!

ºBerenu: Jejeje, ¿otro voto para que fuera mujer? Como dije antes... probablemente más adelante... =p... Oye, esa idea de un día cotidiano está buena, y algo así serán los cuentos que vienen, ¿sabes? Si te interesa también, mira al final de este cuento, te podría gustar. Okiles, muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que te guste este cuento.

ºEärwen O-Ren Ishii: ¡¿Y esto o.ô?! ¿Reapareció la niña que aún nos debe una continuación de su fic (no lo he olvidado ¬¬)? Pero me alegra que hayas dejado un review (¡Snif!). Oye, en realidad estás algo amargada, o yo muy diabética... Pero bueno... Jajaja, me alegra que ahora te caiga bem la prima de Mislif, en especial luego de su sobrio discurso... Mmm... probablemente tu menopaucia sea producto de ¡CELOS! ¡ATENCIÓN, EÄRWEN ESTÁ CELOSA DE MISLIF! JIJIJIJIJI... ¡Ay, qué mala soy...! ¡Oye, yo también estoy celosa XD! ¡TODAS CONTRA LA CHIQUILLA ¬¬! Jijijiji... ¿Cómo es que el vestido le cabía? Mmm... buena pregunta (y trascendental, sobre todo XD)... No sabría contestarla, porque ya sabes que los Elfos son unos genios ("Misao sacándose el cacho impuesto por su Maldita Amiga Santiaguina CQCciana XD")... ¡Oh, gracias! Debo admitir que eso de vincular al Hobbit se me ocurrió a última hora... (véase, última hora enero 2004, cuando lo escribí XD) Mmm... Sobre las orejas de Ithril, no te lo responderé ahora, porque se responderá dentro de unos cuentos más (de hecho, uno más XD) Y como me gusta martirizar, te aguantas... JAJAJAJA... (Misao comienza a ser perseguida por el regreso de los cogoteros) Oye, no te olvides de estar libre el próximo domingo 15, ¿yapis? Okiles, gracias por tu super review y por tu apoyo; y desde mi casa (escuchando a los GRANDES, ÚNICOS y por mí adorados JAIVAS, con "Hijos de la Tierra" XD) me despido, esperando que superes este momento de amargura (=p) y que disfrutes de este cuentito. (P.D. Oye, díle que sorry a tu hermano si es que no lo saludé como correspondía, es que tú sabes... ¡con Marcelito ahí era casi imposible! =p)

ºLórien Potter: Bien, bien, bien, te perdono... (sólo porque yo me demoré más XD) ¿Así que se fueron de viaje? ¿A dónde? (¡Oh, super copuchenta XD!) Oye, no trates así a tu POBRE hermanito; él dentro (¡muy dentro!) te quiere... XD... Me alegra que te hayan gustado los cuentos anteriores (esa era la idea), que Mislif sea tu heroína luego de aquel discurso. Jejeje, gracias por lo del Hobbit, sólo fluyó la idea... XD. Jejeje, Ithril te envía un "agú" de agradecimiento por tus exclamaciones; y Gimli ya tomó su maleta hacia la Comarca, de ahí a que alguna hobbit lo pesque... XD... Jijiji, no eres la única con principio de diabetes... es algo ultra contagioso... XD... Bueno, espero que te guste este cuento y gracias por tu apoyo.

°LegolasMirkwood: Jejeje, ya era hora, ¿cierto? Me refiero a que naciera el bebé, no que yo hiciera acto de presencia... (XD) No te preocupes por eso "niñita igual que la mamá", se entendió (aunque me reí como tres horas por cómo sonó XD) Jejeje, gracias por tu apoyo, tanto en reviews como en palabras, y además por la felicitación por mi nieto. Jajaja, Missin también te ama..., pero Aly está molesto, así que tendrás que comunicarte con él... Jejeje, espero que disfrutes de este cuento.

°G. Lupin: Sipis, lo sé: estoy loca, pero me gusta estarlo... XD... Por ejemplo, si no lo estuviera, Mislif no le habría dejado todo bien claro a Thranduil, ¡y ahora no la admirarías XD! Jejeje, gracias por eso de la conexión de ideas, todo fluyó =p... Gracias, gracias, y eres perdonado... XD... Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo cuento. ¡Nos vemos!

°Dernix: Jejeje, ¿yo perdiendo tornillos? ¡¿Y cuándo tuve, por Elendil?! Jejeje, debo admitir que me he demorado en subir estos cuentos, porque no lo iba a hacer sin la opinión incalculable (y no es broma) de mi amiga Der, así que nada de disculpas XD... Yo te entiendo amiga, la labor sobre todo (aunque yo sea Licenciada en Vagancia XD) Jajaja, así que cuídate de quedar como yo. Okiles, gracias por tus reviews y ojalá que te guste este cuento. ¡Nos vemos (espero)!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"DEL ESTABLECIMIENTO EN ITHILIEN"

- No digo que no me guste la idea. Al contrario: me fascina; pero no logro entender por qué tan lejos, si hay otros lugares parecidos a Ithilien.

- Ese es el punto: son parecidos, pero no iguales. Mislif, Ithilien es... no puedo explicarlo, pero me cautivaron sus campos, sus árboles, su aroma. ¡Todo en ese lugar es increíble! Además, estaríamos cerca de Aragorn, y yo le prometí que llegaría con ayuda para devolverle la gloria a Gondor.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero...

- Sé muy bien que no quieres alejarte de tu casa, pero pronto los caminos estarán despejados de grandes peligros y podrás ir a Pueblo Gris cuando quieras. No pienso tampoco retenerte en algún lugar.

- Lo sé muy bien, Legolas. Y sabes bien que iré contigo donde sea, sólo me preocupa que el viaje sea pesado para el pequeño Ithril.

- Lo tengo muy presente y demoraremos el tiempo que sea necesario para evitar exponerlo a cualquier problema. Pero creo que tiene demasiada energía de su hermosa madre como para resistir este viaje y muchos más.

- No quiero que viva en Ithilien apenas lleguemos, porque el lugar aún no estará adecuado para que un bebé lo habite, pero estoy segura que Aragorn nos recibirá en Minas Tirith.

- Eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer, Mislif. Te iba a pedir que te quedaras en Minas Tirith o con Faramir, pues también está viviendo Ithilien; hasta que esté todo preparado.

- Muy bien. Pero prefiero Minas Tirith, pues conozco más a Aragorn que a Faramir, pero sé que es una buena persona.

- Eso lo dejo a tu elección, mi joven dama, pues sé que harás lo mejor para Ithril.

- ¿Y cuándo tienes pensado partir con los demás Elfos?

- Según la idea que tenemos, es partir alrededor de abril, para viajar en primavera y estar llegando en verano, evitando así las heladas.

- Me parece excelente. Pero eso es... ¡dentro de dos semanas!

- Sí. Mientras más pronto, mejor.

- ¡Pero, Legolas! Yo quiero ir a despedirme de mi madre y mis amigos. ¡En dos semanas no alcanzaré a hacerlo como quisiera y volver a tiempo!

- Bueno, eso también lo tenía pensado. Puedes, si quieres, partir mañana a Pueblo Gris y estar éstas dos semanas allá, con el pequeño Ithril, y yo te iré a buscar allá, ¿te parece?

- Sí. Suena bien. ¡Oh, melamin, pensaste en todo!

- Eso espero.

La anterior conversación se había llevado a cabo en la casa de Legolas y Mislif en el Bosque de las Hojas Verdes. Sobra explicar el motivo de la conversación anterior, si se leyó con atención. Sólo vale decir que era una de las decisiones que Legolas había pensado muy bien, y la cual llevaría a cabo como fuera.

Mislif, quien no estaba en desacuerdo, viajó lo más pronto posible con Ithril hacia Pueblo Gris, donde se despidió con nostalgia de sus familiares y amigos. En parte le agradaba la idea de conocer nuevos lugares y seguir viajando, pero por otra le preocupaba que otro viaje fuera muy pesado para el pequeño Ithril. No hacía mucho que habían regresado de Minas Tirith, luego de su matrimonio, así que a la joven le preocupaba realizar otro viaje más. Sin embargo, confiaba en las precauciones que Legolas dijo que habría de tomar.

Pasadas dos semanas de la anterior conversación, Legolas, Mislif, Ithril y un numeroso grupo de Elfos del Bosque se encaminaron hacia Ithilien. Los días eran cálidos en su mayoría, pero con noches frías y dignas de ser respetadas por su temperatura. A pesar de eso, y gracias a su buena resistencia, Ithril no tuvo complicaciones durante el viaje, el cual concluyó para él y su madre en Minas Tirith.

- Bien, mi joven dama- había dicho Legolas-, ahora me iré a Ithilien. Aragorn ya me ha indicado el lugar en que viviremos, así que sólo nos resta arreglarlo para vivir.

- ¿Sólo?- había dicho Mislif con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

- No es tanto trabajo, créeme. Bien, en cuanto hallamos acabado la mayor parte y nuestro hogar, vendré por ti e Ithril, ¿bien? Cuídate mucho, Mislif.

- Y tú también, melamin.

- Despreocúpense ambos. Todo estará más que bien.

- Lo sabemos, Aragorn. Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad.

- Es un honor tenerlos aquí, mis queridos amigos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Vaya! Sí que trabajaron duro, Legolas. Parece que tomarse su tiempo fue bastante bueno.

- Con calma, todo es mejor; eso solemos decir los Elfos. Mislif, si quieres, podemos agrandar más la casa luego, ¿qué dices? Decidí hacerla en tierra, porque tú estás acostumbrada a eso, y así será más fácil para Ithril.

- ¡Me encanta así tal cual!- sonrió Mislif radiante-. ¡Es nuestra casa! ¡Esto es tan emocionante!

- ¿Verdad que sí? Ahora que ya está amueblada y lista para habitarse, ¿qué te parece que hagamos una fiesta de inauguración? ¿A quién te gustaría invitar?

- A Aragorn y Arwen, por su puesto; también a Éowyn y Faramir. Ella fue a verme a Minas Tirith, ¿lo sabías? Apenas se enteró que había llegado fue a verme, ¿no es linda? Se ha convertido en una gran amiga mía desde que la conocí en Rohan... ¡Rohan, eso es! ¿Qué te parece si invitáramos a Éomer?

- ¿A... Éomer?- murmuró Legolas, arqueando las cejas.

- Legolas, por Elendil... Creí que ahora se llevaban bien.

- Sí, y así es; pero...- como Legolas titubeaba, Mislif se abrazó a él en señal de apoyo-. Mislif, no te estoy negando que él y yo nos llevamos bien, pero temo que..., que tal vez no te halla olvidado.

- Eso es imposible, Legolas.

- ¿Por qué, si estaba tan enamorado de ti?

- Simplemente porque él está casado- sonrió Mislif con ternura-.

- ¿Ca... casado?- exclamó el Elfo sorprendido-. ¿Desde cuándo...?

- ¡Oh, es cierto! Olvidé mencionártelo. Después de la Guerra conoció a una princesa, no recuerdo de dónde, llamada Lothiríel. Se casaron al poco tiempo. Todo esto me fue comunicado en Minas Tirith. Hubo una gran celebración.

- Bien... Entonces, no me molestaría invitar a Éomer a nuestra celebración... Sólo si viene con su esposa...

- Legolas...

- ¡No puedo evitarlo, Mislif! Y tú deberías saberlo bien: ¡soy muy celoso!

- Créeme que lo sé bien, melamin.

- Éste lugar es perfecto para vivir, Mislif. Lo sé por experiencia. Faramir y yo estamos encantandos con el dulce aroma que aquí se respira... ¡Y eso que estaba tan cerca de Mordor! Además, me alegra tanto tenerte aquí, amiga mía. ¡Ahora sí que nadie podrá detenernos!

- ¿En qué, Éowyn?- preguntó Mislif, divertida.

- ¡En lo que sea!- exclamó la Dama Blanca feliz-. ¡Mujeres arriba!

- Que descances, mi joven dama- se despidió Legolas, antes de apagar las luces de la habitación-. Gran fiesta la de ésta noche, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tanto reían la Dama Éowyn y tú?

- Temas femeninos- rió Mislif, cubriéndose con las frazadas.

- Esto me huele a problemas- sonrió él-. Tú y ella son como la vara de un mago.

- ¿Peligrosas?

- No, explosivas.

- ¡Qué cosas dices!- rió la joven-. Mejor será que te duermas, melamin, porque parece ser que ese vino se te subió a la cabeza.

- ¿A mí?- exclamó Legolas riendo-. Mislif, me parece que fue a ti a quien se le subieron la o las copas.

- Tal vez. Pero, sea como sea, ya tengo sueño. El aroma de este lugar me deja somnolienta. Buenas noches- y sin más, Mislif cerró los ojos con la esperanza de poder descansar. Sin embargo, su sueño se vería interrumpido por recuerdos que su mente intentaba borrar.

Inconscientemente, algunas personas le habían recordado aquellos días que, a pesar de no ser lejanos, se veían ya borrosos. La mención de Mordor, la Guerra, los conflictos personales y bélicos, entre otras cosas, hicieron volver a la mente de Mislif imágenes, en su mayoría horribles, de aquellos días.

Los rostros, ¡horribles rostros!, de aquellos orcos que había asesinado..., el Balrog de Moria y su batalla con Gandalf..., el ataque de aquella flecha en su hombro..., las crudas y frías discusiones con Legolas..., la muerte de Boromir..., Gollum..., su caída en los Emyn Muil..., Gríma..., la horrible y sangrienta Batalla del Abismo de Helm, con todos aquellos uruks y Rohirrim muertos..., Saruman..., los Nazgûl..., la Batalla de Pelennor, la peor de todas, con los millares de orcos, los Haradrim y los Corsarios..., Mordor...

Eran demasiadas imagénes, demasiados recuerdos crudos, demasiadas emociones sin poder ser controladas, que llevaron a Mislif a abrir los ojos con terror, luego de dar un gran salto en la cama, acompañado de un grito ahogado. Se sentó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, y notando un sudor frío. Esperaba no haber despertado a Legolas, pero, al mirar a su lado, lo vio con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó-. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Un mal sueño?

- Ojalá hubiera sido eso...- murmuró la joven tristemente-. No me había ocurrido así de largo antes...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Recordar todos aquellos momentos terribles de nuestra Misión... Todos aquellos rostros con ojos que sabían que les había llegado la muerte... Si los asesinábamos, ¿no nos estábamos conviritiendo en lo mismo que ellos? Si nosotros luchábamos por la vida, ¿por qué acabar así con nuestros enemigos? ¡Legolas, hacíamos los mismo!

- No, Mislif- dijo él, sentándose a su lado-. Tal vez sí nos rebajamos a hacer lo mismo, pero era con un fin bueno. Si debíamos acabarlos, era porque, de no hacerlo, ellos nos matarían a nosotros.

- Sí, lo sé. No solía pensar en lo que estaba matando, sino que en lo que estaba salvando, pero...

- Sé que debió de ser crudo para ti soportar eso de la noche a la mañana, pero ¿qué más podías hacer para salvar a los tuyos?

- No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, melamin- dijo la joven, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-, sólo me estoy cuestionando si estábamos en lo correcto. Si luchábamos con un fin bueno, ¿por qué mi conciencia me castiga en sueños? ¿Por qué regresan a mi mente esas horribles imágenes, Legolas? ¿Por qué, si yo odiaba a esos orcos y hombres enemigos, recuerdo ahora sus rostros agonizantes con compasión?

- No lo sé, mi joven dama- contestó Legolas, abrazándola-. Tal vez los recuerdas porque es difícil aceptar que acabaste con la vida de alguien o algo de una manera tan terrible. Dudo mucho que sea por compasión por lo que los recuerdas. Es difícil, Mislif, es verdad, pero ya todo está hecho... Sólo queda olvidar aquello y agradecer el buen fin que tuvo todo esto para los que luchamos por salvar lo que amábamos.

- Eso es lo que trato de hacer, Legolas, pero me temo que nunca podré olvidar esas imágenes...- inconscientemente, una mano de la joven llegó hasta su hombro, donde tocó la casi desaparecida herida de flecha-. Muchas cosas me marcaron durante nuestro viaje, la mayoría de ellas para bien.

- Todo ocurre para mejor, Mislif- señaló Legolas-. Aunque en su momento sean tristes o negativas, todas las cosas llevan a algo mejor. Incluso esa herida que aún está marcada en tu hombro y en tu corazón.

- ¿Y ella por qué?- sonrió Mislif, con su ánimo mejorado, y sabiendo ya la respuesta de Legolas.

- ¿Te lo respondo con palabras o con un beso?- sonrió él.

- Ya sabes lo que prefiero.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

Jijijijijiji... Bueno, repito que si alguien reconoció cierta frase, literalmente, de película, le pido las correspondientes disculpas por utilizar las creaciones de otros (XD). Okiles, espero que les hayan gustado estos nuevos cuentos, y perdón por la demora... =p. Ahora, síp... Espero sus reviews con mucho entusiasmo, porque esto está que... (¡Snif...!) se acaba. ¡Nos vemos!

P.D. En base a este capi y a la historia hay otro "mini fic" de La Estrella del Norte que trata de una situación bastante compleja que se arma en Ithilien entre nuestra querida pareja por un amor pasado de Legolas. La escribí hace unos meses atrás y ahora al fin podrá ver la luz. Se llama "La Flor de los Recuerdos", y tiene el mismo formato que "Liberación de Vida", otro mini fic. Bueno, espero que lo lean y lo disfruten XD. Está en PG Drama/Romance


	30. De los Viajes de Mislif

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

¡Holitas nuevamente! Este... (¡Snif!) es... (¡Buaaaaa!) el cuento número siete... en las próximas semanas... ¡se acaba todo! ¡Buaaaaa! De verdad, esto me está doliendo bastante, pero hay que continuar... ¡Ojio! Y he continuado gracias a uds. que dejan sus hermosos reviewsss, los que por desgracia no podré contestar ahora XD... ¡Cosillas de tiempo, perdón! Pero bueno... UU ¡Yapis! Me dejo de hablar y les presento este cuento llamado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"DE LOS VIAJES DE MISLIF"

- ¿Dónde está mami, papi?- preguntaba un niño de cuatro años y brillantes ojos grises.

- Dentro de la casa, Ithril- contestó su padre desde la rama de un árbol, donde se construía un flet.

- ¿Se va a ir de 'diaje'?

- Viaje...

- ¡Eso!- sonrió el niño-. ¿Se va de...- puso cara de concentración- vi-a-je?

- Sí, mi pequeño- sonrió Legolas, con ternura-. Está preparando todo, porque se irá a su anhelado viaje.

- ¿Yo puedo ir?- preguntó Ithril entusiasmado.

- Me temo que aún seas muy pequeño, hijo- contestó su padre, bajando de la rama-. Pero si te sigues comiendo toda la comida, crecerás muy pronto y saldrás con tu madre.

- ¿Y contigo?

- Conmigo también.

- ¿Si me sigo comiendo toda la comida, creceré más rápido?- preguntó el pequeño, ladeando un poco la cabeza, en señal de curiosidad.

- ¡Así es!

- Meramir no se come toda la comida. ¿Él no crecerá entonces, papi?

- Sí crecerá, pero más lento- sonrió Legolas. Meramir era uno de los hijos de Faramir y Éowyn, quienes también vivían en Ithilien.

- ¡Legolas!- gritó la voz de Mislif desde una amplia ventana de la casa.

- ¿Qué ocurre, mi joven dama?

- ¿Has visto mi capa? ¡No sé dónde orcos la dejé!

- Nunca cambiará...- suspiró Legolas, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Ithril-. ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- le gritó a Mislif, riendo-. Te la pusiste ayer y la dejaste colgada en la percha de la entrada.

- ¡Oh, por Elendil, es cierto!- sonrió Mislif, avergonzándose-. ¡Gracias! Es que no tengo muy buena memoria...

- Mami se parece a tío Hasym...- dijo Ithril, mirando a su padre-. Tío Hasym siempre olvida dónde están sus cosas... y también los caminos.

- Es que tío Hasym y tu mami son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y tienen muchas cosas en común- sonrió Legolas-. ¿Cómo sabes que tío Hasym no recuerda los caminos?

- Cuando vino el otro día, me invitó a dar un 'baseo'...

- Paseo...

- Me invitó a dar un pa-seo por los árboles de allá- apuntó un sector del norte-, y luego no sabía cómo regresar.

- ¿Se perdió? ¿Cómo regresaron?

- ¡Yo conozco todos los caminos, papi!- gritó Ithril, con satisfacción-. Tío Hasym se alegró mucho cuando regresamos.

- El pobre debe de haberse avergonzado mucho- rió Legolas, imaginándose la escena.

- ¿Cuándo regresará tío Hasym, papi?

- No lo sé, hijo. Los magos van y vienen, siempre a su antojo, pero prometió venir pronto porque viajará con tu mami. Aunque, Hasym no viaja mucho porque sus piernas siempre se están quejando.

- Es muy llorón... ¡Yo nunca lloro, papi!- dijo el niño, con más satisfacción que antes-. ¡Ayer me caí y no lloré! Los niños no lloramos, ¿verdad, papi?

- Claro que lloran.- dijo Legolas-. Pero lo hacen más escondidos que las mujeres.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Ithril, arqueando sus pequeñas cejas-. Pero mami nunca llora.

- Es que mami es una persona muy fuerte.

- ¡Ay, Legolas!- se oyó la voz, desesperada y algo molesta, de Mislif desde la casa-. ¡Ayúdame! ¡Sigo sin encontrar la capa! ¡¿Dónde orcos está la percha?!

- ¿Es fuerte...?- preguntó Ithril, incrédulo.

- Al menos eso intenta...- suspiró Legolas, acudiendo a la llamada de su joven esposa. Ithril lo siguió.

- ¡Al fin, y luego de más de tres días de búsqueda de mis pertenencias de viaje, me voy!- decía Mislif, con una mezcla de vergüenza y orgullo-. Piensen mucho en mí, extrañenme, sufran mi partida... Bueno, eso no. ¡Antes de irme!- apuntó a su hijito-. ¡Ithril, si quieres viajar conmigo, no puedes dejar de obedecer a Nim y comerte toda la comida! ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí, mami! ¡Me comeré todo, todo!

- Lo sé... ¡Oh, si eres un amor!- lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Mami...

- ¿Qué?

- Me cuesta 'despirar'...

- ¡Oh! Je, je, je. Lo siento mucho- se puso de pie-. Nim- dijo hacia la elfa que cuidaba de Ithril-, te lo encargo mucho.

- Lo cuidaré, señora. No se preocupe- contestó la aludida.

- ¿Qué es eso de abandonar a tu hijo, chiquilla histérica?- dijo una voz ronca y algo anciana detrás de ella. Era Hasym, el viejo mago que venía montado en un caballo de color café oscuro.

- ¡¿Abandonar a mi hijo?! ¡¿Yo?!- replicó Mislif, alzando la voz y girándose para ver al recién llegado-. ¿Qué balrogs estás diciendo, mago de quinta? ¿Y por qué te demoraste tanto en llegar? ¿Te perdiste a dos metros de aquí?

- No... A tres...- contestó el mago en voz baja-. ¡¿Qué te importa si me demoro o no?! ¡Los magos nunca llegamos tarde ni tampoco temprano...! ¡Llegamos cuando queremos!

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Eso sólo lo dices para justificar que te perdiste camino hacia acá!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Eres igual que tu padre! ¡Musolf nunca confió en mí para que lo guiara, y luego... se arrepintió!

- ¿Esperas que te crea, Hasym?- gritó Mislif-. ¡Sé muy bien que él era el que tenía que ir por ti, para que dejaras de llorar como Nienna!

- ¿Cómo Nienna...? ¡Ahora sí que estoy furioso!- gritó el mago-. ¡O te callas, o te dejo el cabello de color verde, como un día lo hice con el viejo Glóin!

- ¡Atrévete y te depilaré las piernas!- le replicó la joven, para risa de Legolas y Nim.

- ¡Me tocas las piernas y te... te...! ¡Te rapo la cabeza!

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!- replicó Mislif-. ¡Legolas, defiéndeme!

- Lo siento...- sonrió el aludido-. Seré imparcial.

- ¿Imparcial?- gritó la joven, anonadada-. ¡Soy tu esposa! ¡Defiéndeme o me voy a coquetearle a Éomer!

- ¿A Éomer...?- exclamó Legolas, enojándose-. ¡Si me llego a enterar que...!

- ¡Además de mala madre eres mala esposa! ¡Lujuriosa y...!- gritaba Hasym.

- ¡Cállense los dos!- gritó Mislif, poniendo fin a la discusión-. ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir, Legolas, que voy a coquetearle a Éomer, si iré a felicitarlo por su matrimonio? ¡Y tú, Hasym! ¡Más te vale que me dejes en paz, o te abandonaré en Fangorn!- la joven llegaba a temblar de una divertida rabia. Se volvió hacia Ithril y, cambiando radicalmente de voz, le dijo dulcemente-: Cuídate mucho, mi pequeño. No olvides que mami te traerá regalos, si le obedeces a Nim. Te quiero mucho, amor. Te extrañaré.

- Yo también, mami- sonrió el pequeño-. Me portaré muy bien.

- Bien- se puso de pie y miró a los dos hombres a su lado-. ¡Adiós, Legolas!- gruñó, acercándose a su esposo. Aunque estaba algo molesta, le dio un dulce beso, el cual él respondió. Luego, Mislif se volvió hacia Hasym y dijo-: ¡Muévete, viejo loco!- lanzó un prolongado silbido y, por las praderas, apareció Eäros corriendo-. Hola, de nuevo, amiga querida. ¿Lista para un nuevo viaje?- Eäros lanzó un poderoso relicho de asentimiento-. ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Adiós!

- ¡Muévete, Hasym!

- Hacía mucho que no te veía, Mislif- sonrió Aragorn, avanzando para abrazar a su amiga-. ¡No has cambiado nada! Aunque cuatro años no sea mucho tiempo...

- Tienes razón- sonrió la joven-. Hace más de un año que no vas a Ithilien, Aragorn. ¿Has estado muy ocupado aquí?

- No sólo aquí- contestó su amigo-. He tenido que viajar constantemente a través de Gondor. Pero, como Ithilien está bien cuidada por Legolas y Faramir, sólo voy hacia allá por temas de descanso.

- Legolas te envía muchas bendiciones y saludos- dijo Mislif.

- Gracias. Y yo a él- dijo Aragorn. Se abrió una puerta de la sala en que estaban y, por ella, apareció Arwen Undómiel, la Reina de Gondor. Llevaba un precioso vestido azul y cernía una pequeña y delicada corona de plata.

- Me alegra que estés de regreso, Mislif- dijo ella-. Y también me alegra volver a verte, Hasym. Hacía bastante que no los veíamos y queremos darles una noticia que ya todo el pueblo de Gondor celebra.

- ¿De qué se trata, Señora?- preguntó el mago.

- Gondor espera un heredero a su trono- sonrió Aragorn, con el rostro radiante de felicidad.

- ¡Oh, es maravilloso!- exclamaron la joven y el mago-. ¡Te felicito, Aragorn!- dijo Mislif, riendo-. ¡Y a usted también, Señora!

- Gracias, joven dama. A propósito, ¿cómo está el pequeño heredero del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes?

- Muy bien- sonrió Mislif, con orgullo-. Ha crecido bastante. Se ve que será un niño fuerte. Es muy obediente y encantador.

- Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿verdad, Mislif?- dijo Aragorn, de pronto, mirándola fijamente.

- No es que me preocupe, pero... Es una duda que tengo...

- Díla.

- Legolas es un Elfo, es decir, inmortal. Yo soy Humana y moriré tarde o temprano. ¿Ithril qué destino seguirá?

- Eso es algo que ya hemos tenido en cuenta nosotros también- dijo Arwen-. Mi padre fue uno de los Medio Elfos que tuvo la suerte de escoger qué destino prefería, pero nuestros hijos no cuentan con esa virtud. Hemos estado pensando y créemos que el destino de nuestros herederos se rige por la raza del padre.

- ¿Del padre? ¿Eso quiere decir que Ithril será inmortal, como Legolas? Pero ha crecido rápidamente, como un Humano. ¿O es que hasta cierta edad crecerá como un Humano, por ser yo su madre, y luego tomará un vida inmortal?

- Tal vez...- dijo Aragorn-. Sin embargo, no podemos saberlo con certeza. Sólo suponemos todo esto. Si es así, nuestro hijo tendrá una vida larga, como los Reyes de Númenor de antaño, pero no se librará del destino mortal.

- ¿Hay manera de saber la verdad?- preguntó Mislif-. ¿Galadriel...?

- La Dama Galadriel partió hace más de dos años hacia las Tierras del Oeste, la Imperecederas al otro lado del Mar- contestó Hasym-. El Señor Elrond también partió, y con ellos fueron Gandalf y...

- Frodo y Bilbo- concluyó Aragorn.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó la joven-. ¿Cómo es eso de que partieron? ¡No teníamos ni idea! ¿Gandalf también? ¡Oh...! ¡Y yo que tenía como destino final de mi viaje ir a visitar a los cuatro hobbits a la Comarca. El Señor Elrond y la Dama Galadriel ya no están...- había una marcada nota de tristeza en la voz de Mislif-. Gandalf, Frodo y Bilbo... ¡Oh, por Elendil!- gruñó-. ¡Estoy furiosa!

- Relájate, Mislif- sonrió Aragorn-. ¿Quieren un poco más de vino?

- ¡Sí, por favor!- sonrieron la joven y el mago, iluminándose sus rostros.

- ¡Bienvenida, Mislif Estrella del Norte! ¡Y también tú, Hasym!

- Muchas gracias por recibirnos, Señor de la Marca- dijo el mago, haciendo una reverencia-. Es una dicha venir a saludarlo.

- Y yo más me alegro de volver a verlos- sonrió el Rey de Rohan-. Desde hace años que no he tenido noticias de ustedes.

- Es por eso que estamos aquí, en parte- dijo Mislif-. También hemos venido a felicitarte, ¡digo, felicitarlo!, por su boda.

- Háblame de "t", Mislif- sonrió Éomer-. Me sentiría mucho mejor. Son muy amables al venir a felicitarme por mi matrimonio. Lothríel, ella no se encuentra en este momento, pero llegará pronto.

- Éomer- dijo la joven-, no hemos traido obsequios ni presentes, lo siento, sólo nuestras bendiciones y buenas intenciones para ustedes.

- Y es una dicha más que suficiente.

- ¡Sí que eres avara, chiquilla!- gruñó Hasym-. Podrías perfectamente regalar esa piedra azul que siempre traes como señal de afecto y dicha. ¡Es una vergüenza que...!

- ¡Aunque quisiera, no podría regalar esta joya, Hasym!- replicó Mislif, molestándose-. Además es un regalo de la Dama Galadriel, no podría dárselo a alguien, ni siquiera a Elendil.

- ¿De la Dama de Lórien?- preguntó Éomer-. Me enteré de que había partido en un barco a las Tierras del Oeste, ¿es cierto?

- Sí- contestó Mislif, mientras su rostro se entristecía nuevamente.

- No te desanimes, joven amiga- sonrió el Rey de Rohan-. ¿Quieren más vino?

- ¡Sí, por favor!

- ¡Gruñón!

- ¡Chiquilla! ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! Hasta te he llegado a extrañar.

- Bueno, yo también. Tengo que admitirlo, amigo mío- sonrió Mislif con mucha alegría, luego de haber llegado a las Cavernas Centelleantes, el espléndido hogar de Gimli y su colonia de Enanos.

- Qué gran trabajo han hecho en este lugar, Gimli- opinó Hasym, observando a su alrededor-. Tu padre Glóin se pondrá muy feliz al conocer los resultados de esto.

- Muchas gracias, Hasym- sonrió el Enano, con orgullo-. Quedé encantado con este lugar cuando lo conocí, a pesar de que el momento para hacerlo no fue el mejor como para admirarlo con calma. ¿Recuerdas esa noche, chiquilla?

- ¿La de la batalla? Sería difícil olvidarla, gruñón.

- No es por eso- rió él-. Me refiero a que fue la noche de mi gloriosa victoria en nuestra compentencia, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Cuarenta y dos orcos muertos! ¿Y tú...? No lo recuerdo...

- Cuarenta...- gruñó Mislif, tratando de controlar su orgullo afectado.

- Pero tuviste una buena recompensa por todo aquello, ¿verdad?- sonrió Gimli, con gran picardía. La joven enrojeció, mientras el Enano se retorcía de la risa y Hasym miraba a ambos con una expresión de enfado, al no entender.

- Gruñón, lamento interrumpir tus... "graciosas" anécdotas, pero Hasym y yo venimos sólo por un momento. Debemos llegar hasta la Comarca. No podemos retrasarnos mucho.

- Bien. Espero que al regreso sea más larga su visita, ¿entendido?- dijo Gimli-. ¿Al menos se quedarán a almorzar? Tenemos una excelente cerveza.

- ¡Cerveza, qué bien!- exclamó Hasym-. No hemos más que tomar agua y vino.

- ¿De qué te quejas si te lo tomas todo?- gruñó la joven.

- No molestes a tus mayores, jovencita.

- ¡Ooooh...! ¡Gente grande!- exclamó Tom Pieblanco, quien caminaba hacia Hobbiton con algunos compañeros.

- Buenos días- saludó Mislif-. ¿Serían tan amables de decirme hacia dónde queda la casa del señor Peregrin Tuk?

- Él se encuentra en Los Gamos, con Merry Brandigamo- respondió un hobbit de poblado y rizado cabello rojo-. Esta noche darán una gran fiesta de celebración.

- ¿Celebración de qué?- preguntó Hasym.

- ¿Usted es Gandalf?- le preguntó otro hobbit, de cabello oscuro y aspecto hosco, mientras se rascaba la nariz.

- No- contestó Hasym, ciertamente ofendido-. Gandalf es mi primo. Mi nombre es Hasym, Hasym el... Castaño.

- ¿Hasym?- preguntó el hobbit de cabello rojo-. Nunca he oído ese nombre.

- Debe ser un mago novato- señaló Tom Pieblanco.

- Eso no puede ser- dijo el hobbit hosco-. Tiene un aspecto demasiado viejo...

- ¿Pueden decirnos hacia dónde quedan Los Gamos?- preguntó Mislif, quien sentía que las costillas se le harían polvo al tratar de no reírse de Hasym. Éste último estaba más que furioso por los comentarios de los hobbits, que Mislif pensó que les tiraría algún hechizo antes de irse, pero sólo se fue sin despedirse-. Me agradan estos hobbits- señaló la joven-, son muy alegres y cómicos, ¿no crees?

- Prefiero a los Enanos- gruñó el mago-. Son más pícaros e irónicos en humor, ¿no lo has notado en Gimli?

- Sí...- gruñó la joven-. Pero si te refieres a lo que me dijo antes, creo que entendiste muy poco.

- ¡Oh, pero me lo explicó después!

- ¡Condenado Enano!

Mislif y Hasym pasaron gran parte de aquel día caminando y preguntando por la dirección de Los Gamos. Gracias al sentido de ubicación de Hasym, se perdieron más de una hora en un bosque, el cual estaba a unos kilómetros de su lugar de destino. Un grupo de hobbits que se dirigía hacia allá también se retorció de la risa al oír la historia de los viajeros, pero ellos se vengaron gracias a Eäros, quien asustó a los hobbits.

Finalmente ambos llegaron a la casa de Merry y se encontraron con ambos, Merry y Pippin, y con que la fiesta era en celebración del aniversario del regreso de ellos a La Comarca.

- Excelente fiesta, ¿no creen?- dijo Merry-. Y es aun mejor porque estás aquí, Mislif. ¡Nuestra querida y única compañera de la Comunidad! Lástima que Frodo no esté para celebrar con nosotros. Además, el aburrido de Sam se quedó en Bolsón Cerrado. Dice que nuestras fiestas son catastróficas.

- No sé de qué se queja- rió Pippin-. La última vez fue el único que no perdió su ropa.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Mislif, escupiendo parte de su cerveza-. ¡¿Se han estado desnudando?!

- No...- dijo Merry de manera poco convincente-. No es lo que piensas, Mis. Ocurrió que hicimos una apuesta con nuestros invitados, ¿verdad, Pip?

- Así es. Quien adivinara cómo fue que crecimos tanto Merry y yo se llevaría una gran ganancia, pero si no, debía dejarnos todo lo que tuviera... Y bueno, Sam fue el único que no perdió.

- Y no participaron las mujeres- se apresuró a decir Merry.

- Oh, bueno. Así no está mal- dijo Mislif-. ¿Qué piensan hacer hoy como apuesta?

- Mmm... ¿Qué te parece que preguntamos con quién estás casada? Nunca lo adivinarán.

- ¡Y Sam no está para ganar!- rió Pippin.

- Mmm... Me gusta eso- sonrió Mislif-. Pero Hasym debe salir o lo arruinará.

- No hay problema con él- dijo Merry-. Mírenlo. Está más ebrio que Pippin para su cumpleaños.

- No, Merry, eso es mucho decir.

- ¡Oh, lo lamento, Pip!

Finalmente, y luego de un mes y medio más de viaje, y de haber ganado la ropa de ciento tres hobbits en la apuesta, Mislif, Hasym y Eäros regresaron a Ithilien, cargados de regalos y saludos para Legolas e Ithril (la ropa de los hobbits les fue devuelta como obra de caridad, porque estaba haciendo muy frío en La Comarca al acercarse el otoño). Hasym regresó con un humor no apto para las bromas, pues no sólo se había extraviado en completa soledad de los caminos y de Mislif (quien lo hacía a propósito), sino que sus piernas estaban más que en huelga de actividad.

Mislif, por su parte, se sentía muy realizada al haber viajado nuevamente y al haberse encontrado con sus viejas amistades. Sin embargo, al regresar a Ithilien, sintió con mucha fuerza que no hay nada como el hogar.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

Y eso... XD ¡Ahora el otro!


	31. De Lothril

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"DE LOTHRIL"

Ocurrió que, algo más de un mes después del regreso de Mislif y Hasym a Ithilien, la joven Estrella del Norte descubrió que nuevamente estaba embarazada. Como era de suponer, ella se sorprendió bastaste con la noticia, pero se unió a la alegría radiante de Legolas. Ithril también se sintió feliz, porque la idea de un hermano era realmente buena.

La noticia se propagó en Ithilien, tanto en los Elfos como en el lugar donde vivían Faramir y Éowyn, quienes llegaron a saludar a Mislif. Desde Minas Tirith llegó Arwen Undómiel, junto con su hijo en su vientre. No se habían enterado de la noticia, pero les alegró saberla.

Nuevamente, las celebraciones fueron bastantes, y más porque desde el Reino del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes, el Rey Thranduil había enviado sus saludos y promesas de que pronto los visitaría junto con la madre de la joven.

Y así los días fueron pasando, y Mislif volvía a sentir los síntomas y a hacer lo propio de una mujer en su estado; pero lo único que odiaba era sentirse inútil. Todos la atendían y mimaban con abrumadora cortesía y alegría, tanto que la joven ya se había cansado de repetir "Gracias".

La alegría de Mislif aumentó cuando, una tarde, apareció Legolas en el umbral de la sala donde ella estaba para anunciarle de que habían llegado unos huéspedes muy especiales. La joven, sin recordar algo anteriormente dicho, se puso de pie y por la puerta abierta entraron el Rey Thranduil y su madre.

- ¡Madre!- exclamó la joven, mientras su rostro se iluminaba-. ¡Rey Thranduil! ¡Qué alegría volver a verlos!- corrió a abrazar a su madre, la cual la recibió con gran afecto.

- Se ve que has estado bien- dijo la mujer examinando a su hija-. Sí, te ves bien. Parece ser que el clima de este lugar te ha sido beneficioso, y aun así... ¡no eres capaz de ir a verme!- le gritó; Mislif dio un respingo-. ¡Nos has estado embarazada todos estos años! ¡Deberías, por lo menos, dar señales de existencia en Pueblo Gris! ¡Dar noticias del pequeño Ithril! Si no fuera por el Rey Thranduil, ¡yo no me habría siquiera enterado de que tendré otro nieto! ¡Eres una desconsiderada, Mislif! Al menos tu padre me enviaba noticias, ¡tú no! ¡Yo tengo que venir a verte, pero te lo perdono porque estás embarazada! Ya verás cuando...- se detuvo de golpe. Todos miraron con curiosa sorpresa a la mujer. De pronto, ella se volvió hacia Legolas, con el rostro dulcificado y sonriente-. Legolas, querido- dijo, sin dejar de sonreír-, olvidé felicitarte por tu próximo hijo. Estoy realmente feliz por ti.

- Yo... Gracias, señora- sonrió él, devolviéndole el abrazo a la mujer.

- ¿Vienes sólo a regañarme, madre?- gruñó Mislif-. Tenía pensado ir a Pueblo Gris después del viaje que hice hace unos meses, pero Hasym...

- Claro, déjale la responsabilidad de la culpa a Hasym...

- Ya no discutan, damas- sonrió el Rey Thranduil, quien parecía bastante divertido-. Mislif, mi querida Estrella del Norte, me alegra volver a verte.

- La alegría es mía, Señor- sonrió Mislif, inclinándose ligeramente.

- Nuevamente me das una alegre, buena y excelente noticia: un nuevo nieto- siguió el Rey-. Otro heredero para el trono del Reino del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes. Me parece fantástico. ¡Oh, es cierto! Yo también debería estar molesto contigo, joven Mislif- ella lo miró con sorpresa, pero él sonrió-. He extrañado bastante tus anécdotas e historias- le dijo-. ¿Tienes algunas más?

- ¡Claro que sí, Señor!- sonrió Mislif-. De mi último viaje guardo muchas más, especialmente sobre Hasym. Se las relataré cuando usted quiera.

- Eso me parece excelente.

Y así fue. Además de eso, el pequeño Ithril disfrutó mucho de la visita de sus dos abuelos. Los días siguieron pasando, el bebé dentro de Mislif seguía creciendo, y con él la alegría y expectación de todos. Ya ansiaban saber qué sería: si niño de nuevo, o una niña. Sobre esto último, la madre de Mislif dijo:

- Recuerdo que tu prima Missin me dio un recado para ti, Mislif.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Dijo que esta vez tenía la corazonada, o presentimiento, de que una niñita se uniría a la familia- contestó la mujer, sonriendo-. Ya sabes cómo quedó de decepcionada la última vez. Pobre Missin... Pero ahora está segura, e incluso se puso a tejer y bordar vestidos de todos los tamaños para la bebé.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- rió Mislif-. ¡Cada vez está peor mi prima!

- Además le envió afectuosos saludos a Legolas...- rió su madre.

- ¡¿Qué...?!- gruñó la joven.

- ¡Vaya, gracias!- sonrió el aludido-. Ella es muy amable.

- ¡¿Amable?! ¡Es una descarada! ¡Ya verá cuando...!

- No grites ni te alteres, Mislif- le interrumpió su madre-. Si sigues enojándote y gruñendo así, el bebé será igual o peor que tú.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- ¡Oh, mi joven dama!- rió Legolas, abrazándola.

- ¡Ay!- se quejó Mislif, de pronto, mientras ponía una de sus manos en su crecido vientre.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Legolas, asustándose-. ¿Te apreté? ¿Fue el abrazo...?

- ¡Oh, por Elendil! ¡Todos los hombres, Elfos o Humanos, son iguales!- rió la madre de la joven, acercándose a su hija para ayudarla-. No es que la hayas apretado, Legolas querido, son las contracciones que todas las mujeres sentimos antes del parto.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar y ayudarme, madre?- gruñó Mislif, con creciente dolor.

- ¡Oh, Elbereth!- exclamó el Rey Thranduil, con Ithril en brazos-. No es que yo huya de los problemas, pero esta situación me pone tenso.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mami?- preguntó el pequeño nervioso.

- Te lo explicaré afuera, hijo- dijo Legolas, tomando al pequeño y saliendo de la habitación. Su padre se fue tras él, mientras algunas elfas ayudaban a trasladar a Mislif a su habitación.

- ¿Y bien...?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Dime!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Oh, mi joven dama, no me molestes! ¡Dime, por favor, qué fue!

- ¡Oh...!- sonrió Mislif, con picardía. Estaba sentada en la cama, con un pequeño bulto en los brazos, el cual estrechaba contra su pecho. Había entrado Legolas, como primera persona, con el rostro radiante de felicidad, y en aquel momento se hallaba con su esposa-. Missin se pondrá muy feliz al saber que es una preciosa niñita- sonrió la joven, mostrándole la bebé a Legolas.

- ¡Oh, Mislif!- sonrió él, con ternura, mientras tomaba en brazos a su hija-. ¡Es hermosa!

- Tiene el color de tus cabellos- anunció la joven-, pero al parecer sacó los ojos de mi familia. ¡Son verdes!, eso pondrá más feliz a Missin.

- Es una preciosa niña- siguió Legolas-. Sus cabellos se parecen a los míos, pero no son iguales. Son en realidad hermosos: de un color dorado. ¿Sabes a qué se parecen?

- Al color de las flores elanor.

- ¡Exactamente!

- Pero me temo, mi amado Legolas, que llegué antes que tú con la elección del nombre de la pequeña- sonrió Mislif, guiñándole un ojo-. Su cabello brilla como las flores elanor a la luz del Sol, así que la llamaremos Lothril. ¿Qué te parece? Suena muy bonito, ¿verdad?

- Me encanta- sonrió Legolas-. Lothril...- murmuró mirando a su hija-. Eres todo un regalo para nosotros, también para tu hermanito que está esperando poder conocerte.

- ¡Oh, quiero ver a Ithril!

A los pocos minutos, el pequeño ya estaba dentro de la habitación y mirando a su hermanita. La pequeña dormía plácidamente.

- ¿Ella es mi hermanita?- preguntó Ithril.

- Así es. Su nombre es Lothril.

- Lothril... ¿Y puede ir a jugar conmigo?

- Eeeh... Es que aún es muy pequeña, amor- sonrió Mislif.

- ¿Es porque no se ha comido toda la comida?

- No, mi vida- rió su madre-. Es que Lothril acaba de nacer y es muy pequeñita. Tú también fuiste así, aunque no lo creas. Pero a ella le falta mucho para poder jugar contigo.

- Oh...- suspiró Ithril, con decepción-. ¿Tendré que esperar?

- Me temo que sí- dijo Legolas-. Pero tú puedes cuidarla y enseñarle cosas para que después jueguen juntos, ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Bien!- sonrió el pequeño-. ¿Puedo tomarla en brazos?

- Eeeh...- Mislif estaba nerviosa, y una horrible imagen se pasó por su mente. ¿Qué hacer...? Casi se le dio un infarto cuando Legolas dijo:

- Claro. Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

- ¡Sí!- Ithril se sentó junto a su padre, al pie de la cama, y estiró los brazos para tomar a su hermanita.

- Con mucho cuidado...- Legolas puso a la bebita en los brazos del pequeño, pero tuvo especial cuidado de no alejar sus mucho manos de ella. Mislif parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso, pero se calmó al ver que todo estaba bien.

- ¡Hola, Lothril!- dijo el pequeño-. Yo soy Ithril, tu hermano. Por favor, crece rápido para que juguemos juntos.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Cállate tú!

- ¿Yo? ¡Tú empezaste! ¡Le diré a mamá!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ve y llora como la niñita que eres.

- ¡Grrr...!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ithril me está molestando, madre- gruñó Lothril, quien ya contaba con dieciséis años.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Ithril?- preguntó Mislif, quien acababa de entrar en la salita donde discutían los hermanos. La joven dama estaba prácticamente igual en apariencia.

- No la molestaría, si ella negara tanto que le gusta Enarion- rió el joven, quien ya tenía más de veinte años-. ¡Sabes bien que te gusta! ¡Y tú le gustas a él!

- ¡Te voy a...!

- ¡Ya tranquilícense los dos!- exclamó Mislif, sin perder la paciencia-. Son peor que yo, cuando tenía su edad... Tal vez no tanto...- hizo una pausa y luego dijo-: Ithril, deja a tu hermana en paz. Si ella quiere tener novios secretos, no debe ser de tu incumbencia.

- ¡Madre!- gritó Lothril, enrojeciendo.

- Deja su vida amorosa tranquila. Lothril verá cuándo decirnos la verdad- seguía diciendo Mislif, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ithril-. Puede tener los novios que quiera. Ella sabrá con quién desea verse en el bosque o en su campo de flores...

- ¡Por favor, mamá!- exclamó Lothril, con el rostro totalemente rojo.

- Sólo estoy bromeando, hija- rió Mislif, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero no te molestes por las cosas de que diga Ithril. Si te pones colorada por cada vez que te molestan, sea verdad o mentira, más te molestarán. Y ya sabes cómo es tu hermano... Se puede burlar de ti por algún chico, pero él también tiene sus historias y aventurillas por ahí.

- ¡Madre!- exclamó Ithril, enrojeciendo esta vez.

- ¡Oh, no me creas ingenua, hijo!- rió Mislif-. Me parece que ir siempre al jardín de flores de Lothril, donde va Lissëloth solitariamente, es un acto de interés "muy bien disimulado"- Aunque Ithril seguía colorado, él, su madre y su hermana rieron.

- Parece ser que la madre es la más infantil de los tres- rió una voz detrás de ellos. Era Legolas, quien acababa de llegar.

- No puedo negarlo- sonrió su esposa, dirigiéndose a su lado para abrazarlo-. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien- contestó él-. ¡Oh, Lothril, casi lo olvido! Tienes visitas- bajo el umbral de la puerta de la salita, estaba un joven elfo de cabellos oscuros y brillantes ojos azules. Era Enarion, amigo de Ithril y Lothril, e hijo de un miembro importante de la colonia de Ithilien.

- Pasa, Enarion- saludó Mislif, aguantándose la risa-. Lothril te estaba esperando.

- ¡Madre...! ¡Buenos días, Enarion!- la joven enrojeció ligeramente.

- ¡Uuuuuh!- dijo Ithril, molestando a su hermana; pero recibió su paga, pues su madre dijo:

- ¡Buenos días, Lissëloth!- una elfa, que acababa de entrar también, se acercó tímidamente hacia Lothril, pues era su amiga. Era alta, delgada, de cabellos también oscuros y ojos de color miel. Ithril enrojeció, balbuceó un saludo, e hizo algo sumamente extraño para los presentes: se apresuró a salir con la chica hacia el jardín, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida y sonrojada.

- Ella venía a buscarme...- murmuró Lothril, atónita-. ¿Por qué se la llevó Ithril?

- Prefirió ahorrarse la burla- rió su padre.

- Creo que estamos interrumpiendo... ¿Vamos, Legolas?

- Claro, mi joven dama.

- Y éstas de aquí tienen alrededor de tres semanas, ¿no son lindas?

- Son hermosas. Se ve que le haces honor a tu nombre, Lothril. Estas flores están realmente bellas.

- Me he tomado bastante tiempo y cuidado para plantarlas como es debido- sonrió la joven. Le hablaba a Enarion, con quien paseaba en el ocaso por su jardín de flores. La joven llevaba algunos meses cultivando estas, de diversas clases y colores, pues eran su afición más grande.

- Se ve que les tienes cariño- dijo Enarion.

- Gracias.

- Yo...

- ¿Qué pasa, Enarion?- preguntó Lothril, mirándolo fijamente.

- Me encantaría que me dieras un poco de ese cariño...- murmuró el joven, ligeramente sonrojado.

- ¡Pero qué cosas dices!- sonrió ella-. Yo te tengo mucho cariño, Enarion.

- Lo sé, Lothril; pero no es como el que yo deseo que me des, ni como el que yo te profeso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la joven, enrojeciendo un poco.

- Esa chica es más despistada que tú, melamin- le susurró Mislif a Legolas, quienes paseaban por el lugar y sin querer habían oído la parte de la conversación.

- Lothril no es despistada- replicó el Elfo en voz baja-, lo que pasa es que ese chico es muy apresurado para ella- Mislif lo miró, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada al ver a su esposo con celos de padre-. ¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó él.

- ¡Oh, Legolas! Enarion es un muy buen chico y conoce bien a Lothril, créeme que lo sé. No tienes por qué ponerte así de celoso...

- ¿Que no me ponga así?- rió Legolas-. Mislif, cuando te enteraste de que Ithril le había dicho a Lissëloth que estaba enamorado de ella, casi lo encierras en su habitación. ¡Estabas más celosa que cualquiera! Luego, cuando los viste de la mano, casi te pones a llorar de rabia, y después...

- Ya entendí la idea- gruñó ella. De pronto, escucharon la voz de Enarion que miraba hacia los árboles donde estaban Legolas y Mislif, y decía: "¿Oíste algo, Lothril?"-. ¡Ups! Mejor será que nos vayamos, melamin- murmuró Mislif, y acto seguido abandonaron el lugar silenciosamente.

- Ya es hora de la cena...- dijo Lothril, quien no quería seguir con la embarazosa conversación-. Nos vemos, Enarion.

- ¿No me darás alguna respuesta?- le preguntó él, tomándola suavemente de un brazo- No me dejes así, sin saber qué pensar.

- Enarion, te aprecio mucho, lo sabes, pero no sé si...

- Te quiero, Lothril.

- ¡Oh...! Yo también te quiero- sonrió ella, ya sin sentir vergüenza y despejando todas las dudas que podía haber sentido.

- Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso- sonrió el joven abrazando a Lothril. Momentos después, sus labios estaban juntos.

- Voy a llorar...- decía Mislif desde una ventana-. ¡Mis dos bebés...! ¡Oh, no me hagas callar, Legolas, ya sé que me oyen desde Minas Tirith!

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

¡Yo también voy a llorar! ¡Esto se me hace muy triste! (En especial, me siento muuuuy cebolla) ¡Buaaaaaaaa! No he dejado de llorar desde que esto comenzó... Pero bueno... Jejeje. Okiles, espero sus reviewsss, ¡bellos, encantadores!. Y también no olviden visitarnos en nuestro WebSite (laEstrelladelNorte.tk) Nos vemos... ¡por penúltima veeeeeeeez! ÚÙ...


	32. De la Despedida del Rey Elessar

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

¡Holitas a todos! El momento esperado y anhelado ha llegado: ¡el fin! El crudo y triste final, la conclusión de meses de historia. (¡Snif!) Gracias de antemano a todos los que han leído, desde hace tiempo o hace poquito, este ficcito. Ahora, les quiero pedir disculpas por haberme demorado tanto con el final del fic.

Okiles... Esto ya empezó... La recta final, final... Estos cuentos, o por lo menos el primero, es algo más emotivo que los anteriores, su título lo dice todo. Espero que les guste este cuento llamado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"DE LA DESPEDIDA DEL REY ELESSAR"

- Mislif... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Es evidente que ya lo hiciste, pero dime.

- No quiero sonar muy directo ni hiriente, pero ¿cómo es que en más de veinte años no has cambiado nada? Me refiero a que..., bueno... Estás igual desde el final de nuestro viaje con la Comunidad... ¿Qué has hecho?

- Ya me estaba preocupando que no lo notaras, Legolas- sonrió Mislif, con ternura.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- repitió él, más sorprendido que antes.

- Le he dado uso al regalo que me dio la Hermosa Dama Galadriel- contestó ella.

- ¿Regalo? ¿Cuál?

- Esta joya azul- Mislif señaló el objeto que usaba como broche en el vestido.

- ¿Y qué pasa con ella?- preguntó Legolas, con creciente curiosidad.

- Esta es la Piedra Estrella, la preciada Joya Azul de Aulë el Herrero.

- ¡¿Qué...!- exclamó el Elfo.

- Lo que oyes, pero te lo explicaré mejor.

Mislif se entregó a relatar lo que años antes había oído por boca de la Dama de Lothlórien. Una vez que hubo terminado, Legolas no podía guardarse toda la felicidad que sentía. Estaba maravillado y demasiado emocionado, por eso entendió muy bien por qué la joven no le había dicho la verdad. Así, sus dudas quedaron despejadas y una enorme alegría lo invadió. Mislif se sentía feliz de verlo así y no dudó en devolverle las muestras de afecto.

Sí, ella no moriría en un largo tiempo, lo cual ponía eufórico a Legolas, quien ya planeaba la manera de aprovechar el tiempo juntos y con sus hijos.

El tiempo pasaba, seguía avanzando... Los días, los meses, los años volaban; y con ellos comenzaban a irse los que tenían destinado dejar la vida en aquel lugar. Su madre, Tío Bal, Oliv, Lian, Missin, Alarion. A todos los fue a despedir Mislif, llegado el momento, y siempre sentía que lo que había amado tiempo atrás se esfumaba rápidamente ante sus ojos. Quería mostrarse fuerte, pero era más de lo que podía soportar. Luego vendría la muerte de Éomer, Éowyn, Faramir... No, la verdad era que no podría aguantar mucho...

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Legolas, siempre a su lado y apoyándola en los momentos de tristeza. Le decía que no sufriera mucho por los que debían dejar la vida en Arda, pues la habían aprovechado, y Mislif no se lo negaba.

Con todos los amigos que habían tenido que despedir, Mislif y Legolas pensaban que estaban fortalecidos para los problemas y tristezas que vinieran, pero estaban equivocados: había una despedida que no podrían llevar con la frente en alto, sin sentir que las lágrimas y la tristeza los invadían. La muerte de alguien muy importante y especial para ellos se acercaba: la de Aragorn, Rey de Gondor.

Cierto era que Aragorn había sido bendecido con la larga vida de los Reyes de Númenor, pero también se sabía, porque era obvio, que esa vida no sería eterna. Y eso comenzó a notarse con sus primeras canas en el oscuro cabello, el que luego fue completamente de plata. Tampoco su rostro era el mismo: a pesar de que muchas vivencias crudas y la pasada vida al interperie habían dejado marcado su rostro, el paso de la vejez también dejó sus huellas.

Cierto día, transcurridos muchos años después de la conversación anterior entre Legolas y Mislif, Aragorn visitó Ithilien, con motivo de otro aniversario del matrimonio de sus amigos. Mislif, quien fue a recibirlo junto a su esposo, se llevó una sorpresa atronadora. Sin que alguien la viera, su mano se posó rápidamente sobre su boca, debido a la impresión de la vejez de su gran amigo. Fue entonces cuando de verdad sintió el peso y la fuerza de los años, y se sintió triste, no sólo por la situación de Aragorn, sino que también porque la Piedra Estrella podría haber pertenecido a él.

Tal vez fue por esa cierta culpabilidad, o porque aún no salía de su sorpresa, que Mislif no pudo mirar a los ojos de Aragorn por mucho tiempo. El gris de esos sabios ojos se estaba haciendo más pálido y triste. Mislif esperaba que no se notara su turbación, pero en vano: tanto Legolas como Aragorn se dieron cuenta. Fue por eso que éste último se detuvo a conversar con ella.

- Sé lo que piensas, amiga- le dijo, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-, y te entiendo. Pero, por favor, no te entristezcas, que esto siempre ha ocurrido.

- Pero, Aragorn... me siento culpable. Tú podrías haber tenido esta Joya de Aulë. Eres mucho más útil que yo en Arda, ¡eres el Rey de Gondor!

- Sí, y por eso mismo no la quiero- replicó él, con fuerza-. Quiero ser recordado como un Rey más de un antiguo linaje, no un tirano que no supo cuándo abandonar el poder. Mi hijo tiene también que asumir el trono, es su destino. No se merecería quedar siempre a la sombra de su padre. Mislif, hace ya mucho tiempo que le negué a Galadriel el poseer esta Piedra Estrella, y ni siquiera tenía entonces seguridad de que lograría ser Rey. Ahora, con mayor razón te la negaré, pues ya he vivido lo que he soñado. Me alegra mucho verte así de joven, amiga, de verdad. Y con respecto a mi vida, ya no me queda más por hacer que disfrutar lo que he logrado, ¿para qué más?

- Eso mismo me pregunto ahora yo- dijo Mislif, más tranquila por la respuesta de Aragorn, pero triste por otro motivo-. Ithril y Lothril tienen ya sus familias, lo que me hace muy feliz, Legolas y yo hemos vivido felices y tranquilos en Ithilien, pero ¿qué más me queda por hacer? Siento que he disfrutado tanto que necesito saber qué más me depara el futuro.

- Pronto los Elfos partirán al Oeste, Mislif, ¿irás con ellos?

- ¿Al Oeste? ¿Por qué?

- Esta es la Era de los Humanos- señaló Aragorn-, y los Elfos sienten que deben buscar su lugar. ¿Irás con ellos? Deja que te mencione esto: las Tierras Imperecederas es el hogar de la inmortalidad, bellísima, pura y nunca tocada por los años; la tierra de la eterna juventud. Sería maravilloso vivir ahí, tenlo por seguro, pero tiene su lado negativo para los mortales: al ser una tierra inmortal, los condenados a morir sienten la triste aproximación de lo que los consumen, es una continúa punzada de dolor, un temor abrasador. No estoy negando que sea el lugar más perfecto de Arda, pero no siempre lo será para quienes no puedan aprovechar al máximo sus dones.

- Tal como les pasa a los Elfos aquí- dijo Mislif-. Viven viendo cómo todo lo que los rodea va muriéndose, va desapareciendo y dando paso a cosas nuevas. Ven a los Humanos constantemente muriendo, y ellos sienten el peso de tener que ver pasar generaciones y generaciones sin poder dejar esta vida naturalmente.

- Eso es cierto.

- Creo que sería justo, para Legolas y para mí, cambiar un poco de posiciones; pero no sé si quiero dejar este lugar.

- Es una decisión difícil- sonrió Aragorn-, pero al parecer tú estás acostumbrada a estas, ¿o no?

- Soy una erudita en situaciones al límite- rió Mislif.

Pasada esta conversación, los años siguieron transcurriendo, sin muchos cambios y en la prosperidad después de la ya lejana Guerra. Sin embargo, ni Mislif ni Legolas olvidaron que con cada año, con cada día, estaban más cerca de perder a su amigo.

Y, finalmente, y para una angustia colectiva, ocurrió. Tan serenamente como había vivido sus primeros años en Rivendel, terminó su vida en Minas Tirith. Sin dolor, sin angustias, sólo con la simpleza de una vida llegada a su fin, Aragorn murió. Sus funerales fueron los más grandes, nunca antes visto algo así, y también los más tristes.

Era muy querido, no sólo en Gondor, y muchísima gente de afuera llegó a despedirlo con rostros apenados. Su fama era también grande, pues ya había asumido el trono siendo un notable hombre, y luego siguió siéndolo. Su pueblo, su familia y sus amigos nunca lo olvidarían.

Legolas, Mislif y sus hijos fueron a Minas Tirith, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero tranquilos y agradecidos por la muerte sin complicaciones de Aragorn. Aquellos que llegaban con un autocontrol de sí mismos, dominando su congoja, lo perdían al ver a Arwen Undómiel, vestida de negro, con su frescura joven oscurecida por el sombrío manto de la tristeza.

También llegó Gimli, quien habló tan poco que parecía que nunca más diría alguna broma. Mislif, que no sabía si él o ella estaba peor, se limitó a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, las cuales el Enano agradeció. Legolas se mantuvo serio, tranquilo y silencioso, como todos los presentes de su raza. No había más que mirarle su rostro apenado para darse cuenta de que lo peor que le había ocurrido en su vida.

Y Mislif... Mislif, que siempre intentaba mostrarse fuerte, estaba también silenciosa, con unas lágrimas iguales que caían sobre sus mejillas sin más trascendencia. Se mantenía siempre junto a Legolas, tomada del brazo o de la mano de él, pues no sólo la tristeza le provocaba estar a su lado, sino que un miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Aquel miedo provenía al mirar a la solitaria Arwen. Mislif, con el corazón oprimido, recordaba el final de los Elfos unidos a los Humanos: la muerte; esa muerte que Mislif había intentado evitar a toda costa para Legolas, pero en vano, pues él se había negado con un afán insoldable. Mislif pensó que Arwen habría tomado la misma decisión, lo que no sólo afectó a Mislif por la idea de perderla, sino que también, y lo peor, era pensar qué haría o cuánto tiempo pasaría Legolas sin ella. Lo que más le dolía era hacerlo sufrir, y necesitaba prepararse para asumir que aquello ocurriría tarde o temprano.

No quiso tocar el tema con él, pues habría sido repetitivo, así que se guardó para sí todos sus temores. Lo que ocupó sus pensamientos desde entonces, fue la posibilidad de seguir a los Elfos al Oeste. Sería maravilloso pero triste para ella, pero ¿qué más daba si ya había vivido bastante, y si había logrado todo lo que había querido? ¿Qué más daba sufrir si lo haría junto a su amado Legolas?

Mislif, recordando, pensó que sus palabras cruzadas con Aragorn tiempo atrás fueron una despedida, una despedida que le ayudó a Mislif a tranquilizarse con respecto a su amigo, a poder conocerlo un poco más, a comprender por qué lo quería tanto, y a reafirmar su idea de que no había hecho lo incorrecto al estar junto a Legolas. ¡¿Cómo iba a ser lo contrario si era tan feliz y tenía una familia maravillosa! A pesar de todas los problemas del pasado, se alegró de haber sido valiente y de haber tomado la decisión de seguirlo. Y su amor por él la guiaría en lo que vendría, eso lo sabía muy bien.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

¡Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif, por todo lo que pasó, por todo lo que se viene y porque sí no más XD...! Espero sus reviews y que lean el ¡ÚLTIMO CUENTO! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ejem... favor de seguir la flechita !


	33. De la Partida de la Estrella del Norte

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"DE LA PARTIDA DE LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE"

¿Qué más se podía hacer en la Tierra Media? Aragorn, para el pesar de todos, había muerto. Su heredero estaba en el trono y Gondor seguía prosperando. Ithril y Lothril eran dos hermosos jóvenes, Legolas estaba bien y Mislif también. Sin embargo, la pérdida de Aragorn seguía siendo un triste peso. Él les había dicho que no sufrieran su muerte, pues en vida había sido una persona afortunada. Aun así, Legolas y Mislif no podía dejar la tristeza atrás ni Gimli, que había llegado hacía unos días a Ithilien.

- Esto no me permite trabajar en las Cavernas con la felicidad de antes- decía el Enano-. Sin Aragorn no se puede decir que esta Tierra Media será lo mismo. ¡Oh, eso sí que no! Su hijo seguirá muy bien los pasos de su padre, no hay duda, pero no es lo mismo para nosotros.

- Eldarion será un buen Rey para Gondor- dijo Lothril, sentada junto a su padre-, lo sé porque lo conozco bien.

- Nadie lo duda, pequeña- dijo Gimli-. Pero...

- Entiendo muy bien que te sientas mal, gruñón- dijo Mislif, sentada en una butaca junto a Ithril-. Eldarion estará bien, pero lo que me tiene preocupada es... la Dama Arwen. ¿Qué pasará con ella, Legolas? ¿Va a seguir a...?

- Es el Destino que ella escogió- dijo él.

- ¿La Reina Arwen morirá?- exclamó Ithril sorprendido-. ¡No puede ser! ¡Hay que evitarlo, madre!

- No- dijo Legolas-. Para Arwen Undómiel ha llegado el momento final que obtuvo al escoger el camino de vivir con un Mortal.

Se oyó un gritito ahogado y todos miraron a Lothril, quien se tapaba la boca con las manos. Sus ojos, muy abiertos, reflejaban una profunda sorpresa y angustia.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó su hermano.

- Mamá... papá...- balbuceó la joven, sin dejar su sorpresa.

- Nos pasará lo mismo- murmuró Mislif entendiendo.

- Es algo que tu madre intentó evitar por todos los medios posibles- dijo Legolas-, pero se dio cuenta de que yo no permitiría vivir sin ella.

- ¡Pero, padre!- exclamó Ithril-. ¿Qué será de nosotros sin ustedes? ¡Mamá es Mortal, pero tú no! ¿Por qué no vives para estar a nuestro lado?

- Lo siento mucho- contestó Legolas sonriendo ligeramente-, pero ustedes ya tienen edad suficiente y pronto tendrán sus familias y se darán cuenta por qué yo no quiero vivir sin Mislif- ella estaba pensativa y cabizbaja. Legolas sabía lo de la Piedra Estrella, por eso se veía tranquilo, pero Ithril, Lothril y Gimli, no.

- Chiquilla...- murmuró el Enano, notando algo extraño-, ya han pasado muchos años y... tú te ves casi igual a cuando hicimos nuestro viaje. ¡Ciento veinte años de la Cuarta Edad, y tú sigues prácticamente idéntica!... Yo tengo mis grandes cambios, mírame. Barba ya blanqueada por aquí, unas arrugas..., pero tú... Y de hecho, ya deberías estar muerta. No entiendo. ¿Magia de Elfos o Magos?

- De Valar- sonrió Mislif, dejando a Gimli de una pieza.

- ¿De Valar?- exclamaron sus hijos y el Enano-. ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó el último-. ¡Explícate, chiquilla! ¿Acaso fuiste a rogarle a alguno de ellos que te diera vida eterna?

- Los Valar no pueden hacer eso con los Mortales, Gimli- dijo Legolas-. Y hablando de ellos... bueno, no de ellos, de sus tierras... Los último barcos ya partirán al Oeste. Mi padre tiene todo preparado para embarcarse en los Puertos Grises con los suyos del Bosque. Esto ya es la Era de los Humanos, todos los Elfos lo sabemos y sentimos; ¿qué haremos? ¿Quieren partir a las Tierras del Oeste o permanecer aquí?

- Tú debes estar con los tuyos, Legolas- dijo Mislif-. Si los Elfos deben partir, nosotros iremos contigo. Ya no hay nada que me ate a la Tierra Media. Mi madre fue a reunirse con mi padre, y mis amigos ya descansan. Aragorn también dejó su vida... Ya no hay nada que me detenga para estar aquí. Si tú quieres partir, yo iré contigo, Legolas.

- Lo sé, mi joven dama. Gracias.

- ¡Entonces, yo también iré con ustedes!- dijo Gimli en voz muy alta.

- ¿Quieres ir, gruñón?- preguntó Mislif-. ¿Por qué?

- No podría volver a trabajar en las Cavernas con el mismo espíritu- contestó el Enano-. Quiero ir y no se discute más el asunto.

- Como quieras, amigo- sonrió Legolas.

- ¡A las Tierras de los Valar!- exclamó Ithril radiante-. ¡Imagínate eso, Lothril! Se cuentan tantas historias de esos lugares ¡y podremos estar ahí! ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó mirando fijamente a su hermana.

La joven seguía muy pensativa. No había articulado palabra, pues la idea de perder algún día a sus dos padres le angustiaba muchísimo. Siempre había sabido, con su hermano, que su madre moriría algún día, tal como era el Destino de los Mortales y, aunque le dolería mucho, sabía que contaría siempre con el apoyo y cariño de su padre. Sin embargo, saber que su padre había decidido seguir a su esposa en la muerte, la ponía aun más angustiada.

Ithril no entendía. Él era un joven fuerte y valiente, pero ella no se sentía capaz de quedar huérfana algún día. Siempre había sido muy apegada a ambos padres, aprendiendo de ellos, compartiendo, riendo, discutiendo y hasta llorando con ellos. No, no podía aceptarlo.

- Lothril...- dijo Mislif, tratando de hacerla reaccionar-. Hija, ¿sigues pensando en...?

- ¡Sí, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, madre!- exclamó la joven, poniéndose de pie-. ¡No pueden obligarme a entender algo así! ¡No quiero quedarme sola! Dicen que tendré mi familia, pero eso no significa que no me sentiré sola sin ustedes. ¡No quiero entender esto!- y con lágrimas en los ojos, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

- Oh, Elendil...- suspiró Mislif, poniéndose de pie también.

- Hola, pequeña- saludó con una sonrisa Gimli.

- Hola, tío Gimli- contestó Lothril. Estaba sentada en su precioso jardín de flores, mirando el maravilloso ocaso de aquel día.

- Escucha, pequeña chiquilla...- al ser llamada de esa manera, Lothril miró al Enano con sorpresa-. ¡Oh, eso!- rió Gimli-. A tu madre la he llamado así desde hace muchísimos años, así que, como tú eres su hija, eres la "pequeña chiquilla". Aunque... si en edad se trata, tu madre dejó de ser chiquilla hace bastante tiempo- Lothril rió con ganas y Gimli se dijo que había logrado romper el hielo.

- ¿Viene a persuadirme para que acepte la idea de que mi padre también muera?- preguntó ella, de pronto.

- No, no, no. Eso te tocará asumirlo en algún momento. Yo sólo quiero conversar contigo y contarte cosas que tal vez no sabes. Y sí, tal vez con eso trataré de hacerte entender el porqué de todo.

- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué clases de cosas me contará?

- Bien, no lo sé en realidad, pero creo que sería interesante contarte cómo fue el cambio de relación entre tus padres en un principio. ¿Te han hablado de eso?

- Un poco- sonrió ella-. Pero ambos se avergüenzan de hablar mucho.

- Es normal, con lo extraños que pueden llegar a ser...- rió Gimli-. Bueno, dime, ¿qué te gustaría saber?

- Quiero saber cómo vio usted todo ese cambio desde afuera- dijo Lothril luego de pensar unos instantes.

- ¡Oh, esto te gustará, pequeña chiquilla!- el Enano se acomodó en el suelo, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó-: Conocí a tu madre camino a Rivendel, en las Montañas Nubladas. Ella viajaba con un gran amigo suyo, un joven llamado Olivorn (Oliv, de cariño) y se dirigían a Rivendel solamente porque tu madre quería viajar. Había oído de Legolas, a quien había conocido días antes, que iría para allá, y ella decidió ir también. Bueno, yo iba con mi padre Glóin y otros Enanos a la Casa de Elrond para asistir al Concilio que se llevaría a cabo para decidir qué hacer con la situación del Anillo, con Saruman de Isengard y con Mordor.

- Días oscuros...- murmuró la joven.

- ¡Mucho! Con decirte que me sorprendió bastante conocer a tu madre y descubrir que viajaba casi indefensa sólo por viajar. Pero continuando: llegamos a Rivendel y tu madre se encontró con Legolas, con quien tuvo buenos y malos momentos. Yo comencé a sospechar que ella sentía algo por él, pues siempre estaba nerviosa a su lado y créeme que era muy cómico.

"Cuando se llevó a cabo el Concilio de Elrond, me llevé otra sorpresa más al comprobar que tu madre se había escondido con el hobbit Sam a escuchar la reunión. Y no sólo eso, cuando la descubrieron por culpa del pequeño, ella saltó inmediatamente diciendo que iría con la Comunidad del Anillo por las buenas o por las malas. Una joven muy impetuosa, demasiado, diría yo. Fue la única mujer con nosotros, pero parecía no importarle mucho; aunque, claro, tenía a Legolas siguiéndola como una sombra y cuidándola casi en exceso.

- Sí, siempre se quejaba de eso cuando nos contaba sobre su viaje- comentó Lothril.

- Solían discutir mucho por eso mismo, pero más discutía con un hombre llamado Boromir, a quien perdimos muy tempranamente- continuó Gimli-. Creo que el momento más importante en la relación de tu madre y Legolas llegó en las Minas de Moria...

Y siguió relatando hasta entrada la noche. Lothril lo oía cada vez más interesada. Era una gran oyente, pues comentaba algo en el momento preciso, hacía preguntas que aumentaban su interés y exclamaba cuando había que hacerlo. En su interior, la joven comenzaba a entender y conocer los motivos de ambos para tomar aquella decisión.

- Legolas...

- No, Mislif, no.

- Pero, piensa en Lothril...

- Lothril debe crecer y entender esto.

- No me gusta verla sufriendo.

- A mí tampoco, joven dama- dijo Legolas, mirando por una ventana hacia el jardín de flores donde se hallaban Lothril y Gimli-. Pero esa fue una decisión que tomamos hace mucho tiempo y debemos respetarla como la han respetado Aragorn, Arwen y su familia. Si sus hijos lo aprendieron a tolerar, los nuestros también podrán.

- Pero Lothril es muy sensible, te necesitará. También Ithril- dijo Mislif, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Lo sé, pero deberán entenderlo tarde o temprano- contestó él, acercándose a ella-. Ven aquí- dijo estirándole una mano. Ella se la recibió y se levantó. Entonces Legolas la abrazó y dijo-. ¿Recuerdas el día en que llegaste al Abismo de Helm, antes de la Batalla de Cuernavilla?

- ¡¿Cómo olvidarlo!- rió Mislif-. Una noche mezclada de cosas maravillosas y horribles, pero sin duda inolvidable.

- Esa noche, cuando te tuve de nuevo entre mis brazos, como ahora, fue cuando decidí que no volvería a separarme de ti. Ya sé que no nos pudimos ver en algunos días posteriores, por la Guerra, pero yo sabía que, con o sin Éomer y que, con o sin temores de muerte, terminaríamos juntos. Y eso era lo que me daba más fuerzas para luchar y vivir. Ahora que hemos pasado tantos años y tantos momentos buenos juntos, le agradezco como nunca a Gildor el haberte traído a mí.

- ¿A Gildor? Sí, él fue quien me disipó todas las dudas. Desearía volver a verlo para agradecerle otra vez- sonrió ella-. Espero que, si logramos llegar a las Tierras de los Valar, pueda verlo.

- Ojalá se cumpla tu deseo, joven dama. Pero también- continuó Legolas- Gildor nos planteó otra vez el problema de la muerte. Siempre estuve dispuesto a dejar mi vida cuando la tuya también se fuera, así que todo este tiempo me he estado preparando, y déjame decirte que será todo un placer hacerlo.

- Gracias.

- Escucha, Mislif, Ithril y Lothril son jóvenes fuertes y sabrán cuidarse muy bien. Además, ambos están muy cerca de formar sus familias: Ithril con Lissëloth y Lothril con Enarion. Estarán bien, créeme.

- Sí, eso me reconforta- sonrió ella-. Oye, sobre nuestro próximo viaje, te diré que ya comencé a hacer los preparativos.

- ¿Ya?

- ¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Mislif, dando un paso hacia atrás, con el rostro radiante y con un brillo juvenil en los ojos-. ¡Este viaje será muy importante! ¡A las Tierra de los Valar, melamin! ¡Uy, ya quisiera saber qué dirán cuando nos vean llegar! Envié a algunos mensajeros al Bosque Negro para dar aviso de que nos uniremos a ellos y para preguntar cuándo partirán. También le ordené a la gente de la colonia que comenzara a arreglar sus cosas para partir. Están muy entusiasmados, pero también les duele dejar Ithilien. Sólo nos queda dejar todo listo nosotros.

- Eso no demorará mucho si sigues con esa eficacia, mi joven dama- rió Legolas-. Me parece ver en tus ojillos esa misma emoción juvenil de nuestro primer viaje juntos al Bosque Negro.

- ¡Claro que sí!- aceptó ella-. Ahora voy a hablar con Ithril para que le pida rápido matrimonio a Lissëloth. Me comentó que no quería irse sin que ella fuera su esposa.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡No, no, no! No irás a ninguna parte, Mislif. En eso mejor no te metas- dijo él, tomándola de un brazo y haciéndola volver a sus brazos-. Te quedarás aquí, conmigo.

- Excelente idea, melamin.

- ¿Cómo estás, Lothril?- le preguntó su hermano, con cierto recelo.

- Mucho mejor- respondió ella, sonriendo-. Haber conversado tanto con el tío Gimli me fue muy útil. Es muy simpático cuando no se lo pasa gruñendo.

- Lo sé. ¿Y qué piensas ahora de la decisión de nuestros padres?

- Ahora que conozco bien sus razones, por todo lo que vivieron, creo que lo entiendo y acepto; pero no te negaré que me duele en el alma aceptarlo.

- Te entiendo, pues me pasa igual- dijo Ithril, acercándose para abrazar a su hermana-. Debes ser fuerte, Lothril. No debe de ser fácil para ellos tampoco, así que seamos fuertes.

- Gracias, Ithril- sonrió su hermana-. ¡Oye!

- ¿Qué? ¿Te pisé?

- ¡No, tontín! ¡¿Así que te vas a casar, picarón!- rió Lothril-. Me alegro mucho. ¡Qué emoción! Lissëloth debe de estar muy feliz. Te quiere mucho, y yo también.

- Gracias, tontina.

- ¿Tontina?

- Ji, ji, ji.

- ¡Maaaaaaaaaaadre...! ¡Ithril me está diciendo tonta!

- ¡Hey!- exclamó su hermano, tapándole la boca.

- No contestan...- murmuró decepcionada la joven.

- Deben de estar arreglando todo para el viaje- opinó Ithril.

- Ingenuo- rió su hermana-. Y eso que te vas a casar.

Era un precioso día, a pesar de que la mañana había sido gris, como si hasta el Cielo estuviera triste con la partida de los Elfos, tan queridos por la Tierra Media. Eran muchísimas personas de la Hermosa Gente que partían hacia el Oeste, dejando la Tierra Media en manos de los Hombres, que surgían nuevamente en gloria. La mayoría de los Elfos que habían llegado a los Puertos Grises venían desde el Bosque de las Hojas Verdes, pues también allí había gente de Lothlórien y Rivendel. Además, muchos Elfos errantes habían llegado a los Puertos, gente que había sido compañera del desterrado Gildor y que ahora también deseaba partir. Era una imagen maravillosa ver a tantos Hijos de Ilúvatar reunidos. Muchos llevaban rostros de alegría y esperanzas, pero también eran muchos los que miraban hacia atrás con un dejo de melancolía y suspirando en memoria de los bellos recuerdos del pasado.

Y entre toda la caravana de Hermosa Gente, estaba Mislif, acompañada de Legolas, sus hijos y Gimli, quien parecía muy emocionado y miraba a todas las personas. Aunque los Elfos lo miraban extrañados, muchas sonrisas cordiales lo saludaron, y él las respondió con buen talante. Además, se habían encontrado con Hasym, quien estaba algo más viejo, pero su escencia de Istari seguía en él, al igual que sus constantes quejas y sentido del humor irónico.

Mislif siempre estaba junto a Legolas, como buscando en él las fuerzas para poder dejar la Tierra Media, aquella que había sido el escenario de toda su vida, aquella que la había visto crecer y lograr lo que se proponía, la misma que ahora la despedía con un Sol radiante, ya despejado de las nubes, y con un Viento fresco que hacía olvidar las penas y respirar un nuevo comienzo.

Se encontraron también con la caravana que traía al Rey del Bosque, Thranduil. El soberano venía con su común esplendor, pero con un rostro que no podía definirse de tranquilidad o tristeza ya aceptada. Sin embargo, se mostró alegre de ver a su hijo con su familia, también a Gimli y a todos los Elfos que habían llegado. Les habló a todos con una firme y consoladora sinceridad, prometiendo unos mejores días; y todos los que lo oían sabían que así sería. Una vez que hubo terminado, todos comenzaron a subirse a las innumerables y bellas naves que estaban esperando por ellos. Eran unas preciosas embarcaciones, blancas como perlas y delicadas como flores, aunque fuertes y resistentes como rocas.

- Así que este es el fin- murmuró Mislif-. Es el adiós a nuestra anterior vida.

- Sí- contestó Legolas, rodeándola con un brazo-. No estés triste, mi joven dama, pues todo saldrá bien.

- Lo sé. Sólo tengo esa nostalgia de los tiempos pasados. Esos días que quería que se acabaran para poder vivir como quería, como lo soñaba, pero que ahora deseo volver a ver para darme cuenta de todo lo que he ganado- y suspiró-. No creí que me fuera a costar tanto trabajo dejar estas tierras, este hogar.

"Sin embargo, pretendo formar otro hogar en las Tierras de los Valar y conocer ese maravilloso lugar. Esta Tierra Media ha tenido mucha historia, de la que hemos sido parte, melamin, lo que me hace muy feliz; pero quiero conocer la Tierra de los Inicios. Eso me emociona mucho y me quita en parte esta congoja de dejar este lugar.

- Será un nuevo viaje- sonrió él-. Y a ti te encanta viajar, mi Estrella del Norte.

- ¡Oh, Elendil, lo sé!- exclamó Mislif, ahora radiante-. ¡Es excelente! Y lo mejor es que está Hasym.

- ¿Lo vas a llevar contigo a tus viajes?- rió Legolas.

- ¡Por supuesto! Podrá quejarse todo lo que quiera, pero viajará conmigo quiera o no. Él me llevó en mi primer viaje, mi primera etapa. Y esto, melamin, es sólo el fin de esa etapa. ¡Ahora, vamos por la otra!

.:FIN:.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

Bueno, bueno, bueno... Eso jue todo... ¡Snif :'(! Muchas, muchísimas graciazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz por todo su apoyo, en especial a aquellos que han estado desde el comienzo, porque me han tenido paciencia y se los agradezzzzzzco aun más.

Güeno, este jue el final FINAL de la historia de la Estrella del Norte, que comencé a escribirla el 19 de mayo de 2003, o sea, harto tiempo XD... Nunca pensé que iba a recibir tantos reviews y a conocer a tantos amiguitos (a dos que ya conozzzzco personalmente XD, ¡Viva el Cine Hoyts y los micreros !). Jijijiji... Okiles, graciazzzzzz de nuevo, besitos a Dernix, que desde las enmarañadas jornadas de su trabajo se hace un tiempito para leer y a quien jue un gustazzzzzzo conocer. Y besitos a todos con quienes hablamos en msn, porque son todos muy zzzimpáticoz. Y también a todos aquellos que han entrado en nuestro amado pero ya abandonado (XD) Website.

Yapis, me dejo de molestar. Gracias por chorrocientas mil veces más y, como se suele decir para no quedar tan fríamente cortado, ¡hazzzzta siempre ! Enomentuvalve!

P.D. ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! Me estaba aguantando, pero... ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... :'(...!


	34. La Oscuridad de Moria cap10 perdido

Ufff, hacía años que no subía nada a mi adorado fic, pero lo hago más que nada por no perder lo escrito, por si pasa cualquier desastre computacional. Si alguien lee esto, luego de tanto tiempo le informo que estoy reescribiendo la historia, a ver si les gusta. Un abrazo!

LA ESTRELLA DEL NORTE

CAPÍTULO 10  
"LA OSCURIDAD DE MORIA"

- ¡Adiós! Voy en busca del Sol.  
- ¡Legolas...! ¿Qué haces?  
- Tú vendrás conmigo, ¿sí?  
- ¡Cuídense!- gritó Gandalf el Gris, al ver desaparecer con gran rapidez y agilidad, sobre la nieve del trabajoso camino, a Legolas, quien llevaba entre sus brazos a Mislif, la joven Estrella del Norte.

La Compañía del Anillo seguía trancada por la nieve y la furia del viento que el cruel Caradhras invocaba. La noche anterior habían encendido un fuego que sirvió de energía para la mayoría de los desanimados y congelados viajeros. Aragorn y Boromir habían ido en busca de un sendero que los ayudase a continuar su camino, mientras que los demás, guiados por Gandalf se habían quedado en la pared de roca que les servía de refugio en aquel momento.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- exclamó Mislif avergonzada-. ¿Para qué me llevaste contigo si volveremos dentro de poco?  
- Fue sólo para hacerte enojar- bromeó Legolas, quien seguía avanzando ágilmente a través de la nieve. Sostenía a Mislif entre sus brazos y esta última parecía estar cada vez más molesta-. Bueno, perdóname y relájate, Mislif.  
- No me gustan ese tipo de bromas- gruñó la joven-. Sabes perfectamente que odio cualquier acto de cortesía masculina. Además, Gimli debe de estar retorciéndose de la risa por todo esto. Le encanta encontrar un buen motivo para molestarme.  
- Pero, sin duda, que tú le lanzarás algunos dardos y comenzaran otra de sus conocidas disputas, ¿verdad?  
- No me molestaría, por cierto. Pero esta estúpida nieve me tiene harta. ¡Con bastantes motivos se le llama Cruel al Caradhras!  
- No tendrás mucho de que quejarte, pues la nieve comienza a ser menos espesa por donde vamos. No será el Sol, pero sí un rayito de esperanza para nuestros compañeros.

Sin embargo, la noticia de Legolas poco alegró a los viajeros, pues se preparaban para lo peor: rendirse ante el Caradhras y comenzar un fatigado descenso. Cuando estuvieron todos juntos se comenzaron a ver las dos opciones que tenían en el futuro. Una de ellas era regresar cabizbajos a Rivendel, cosa que animó bastante a Pippin; y la otra era continuar el camino..., pero por el lugar menos deseado: las Minas de Moria. Boromir propuso pasar por el Paso de Rohan, o cruzar el Isen hasta Playa Larga, pero sus alternativas fueron despachadas, pues la primera sería muy arriesgada por la noticia de la traición de Saruman, y la otra porque aquel viaje sería demasiado largo. Gandalf precisó que tal vez de un año.  
Pero la perspectiva de ir a Moria no alegró a ninguno de los viajeros, con la única excepción de Mislif. Gimli tenía una extraña sombra de preocupación en el rostro, que compartía con Legolas, Aragorn y Boromir. También los hobbits demostraban cierto temor ante la mención de aquellas Minas.  
Gandalf logró hacer cambiar de parecer a Gimli diciendo que aún era posible que Moria estuviera libre de orcos y que podría ser que encontraran Enanos ahí. Eso último alegró al Enano, pues quería explorar las salas de Durin. Mislif también se le unió a la campaña; luego lo hizo Aragorn. Pero Boromir desistió y Legolas también. Finalmente Frodo dijo que él tampoco quería ir, pero que no podía rechazar el consejo de Gandalf.  
Lo que siguió fue bastante preocupante, pues se dieron cuenta que sus talones eran pisados por lobos y que la caza había comenzado. Lo único que quedaba era llegar a las puertas de Moria que estaban al sudoeste del Caradhras.  
- El corazón se me ensombrece demasiado esta vez, joven dama- murmuró Legolas al oído de Mislif.  
La joven no contestó. Ya no sabía si le entusiasmaba tanto la idea de ir a Moria, pues veía el semblante de temor de sus compañeros. Sólo suspiró y se arregló los abrigados ropajes élficos.

- ¡Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen! ¡Annon edhellen...! Mmm, no. ¡Nogothrim, edro...! ¡Por mis barbas! ¡Ábrete, ábrete...!  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Gandalf, Legolas?- susurró Mislif al oído del Elfo. La Compañía se hallaba, luego de numerosos problemas, ante las puertas de las Minas de Moria.  
- Me parece que no conoce la contraseña para abrir las puertas- contestó Legolas arqueando las cejas. Era cierto. La Compañía llevaba largo rato en espera de que el viejo mago encontrara la forma de romper el acertijo de la entrada de las puertas, que decía: "Habla amigo, y entra." Parecía algo muy sencillo, pero ni siquiera Gandalf logró encontrarle explicación, a pesar de que probó con todas las lenguas que se habían hablado al oeste de la Tierra Media. De pronto, y cuando todos parecían asustarse por los lobos que se acercaban y por lo sombría que era la laguna junto a ellos, Gandalf se levantó vivamente.  
- ¡Lo tengo!- gritó, llamando la atención de todos-. ¡Claro, claro! De una absurda simpleza, como todos los acertijos una vez encontré la solución- recogió su vara, se puso de pie junto a la roca y dijo con voz clara-. ¡Mellon!

Sorprendidos, vieron como se delineaba la figura de una puerta y de cómo ésta comenzaba a abrirse Gandalf explicó que lo único que hubo de hacer había sido decir "Amigo" en élfico y listo. Sin embargo, las cosas no quedaron así de simples, pues Gandalf no acababa de poner un pie en el primer escalón, cuando a Frodo lo había aferrado una especie de tentáculo gigante, salido de la sombría laguna que estaba fuera de las puertas. El hobbit gritó pidiendo ayuda y Aragorn, Legolas, Mislif, Gimli y Boromir se lanzaron al rescate. Al principio, y luego de lanzar una flecha con su arco, Legolas quiso impedirle a Mislif acercarse, pero ella no le hizo caso y lanzó ocho dardos de sus manos, que lograron atacar a varios de los tentáculos que se alzaban con furia.

Finalmente, y luego de un gran aumento de adrenalina y pánico, todo cesó. Gandalf logró hacer que las puertas se cerraran, pero, en vez de demostrar alivio por librarse de aquella criatura, les indicó que sólo tenían una salida en aquel lugar, donde ya estaban encerrados.  
- Mislif, no te apartes del lado de Gandalf, ¿bien?- susurró Legolas a la joven.

- Lo mismo te digo- replicó ella-. Tú no tenías más ganas que yo de venir a este sitio, así que no te alejes mucho de la luz que proporciona la vara de Gandalf.

A pesar de que Mislif odiaba recibir órdenes para su protección, se vio obligada a subir los cerca de doscientos escalones que se erguían ante ellos, en completa oscuridad, muy cerca de Gandalf. Frodo propuso descansar y comer algo cuando llegaron a un pasadizo. La Compañía se sentó en los últimos escalones, mientras Gandalf repartía un trago más de minuvor de Rivendel.  
Lo único bueno que Mislif rescataría de aquel momento, fue el hecho de que estaba junto a Legolas y que, sin cohibirse, había tomado su mano, para evitar que las sombras que a su alrededor estaban no le envolvieran el alma. Él respondió a aquel gesto y sujetó entre sus dedos la frágil mano de la joven.

El descanso fue breve, pero aún así Mislif lo disfrutó por lo ya mencionado. Se pusieron nuevamente en marcha. Gandalf iba adelante, seguido por Gimli; luego por Frodo, detrás iba Sam, luego Legolas y Mislif; después Merry y Pippin, Boromir, y por último, Aragorn.  
- Estás comenzando a asustarte en serio, Sam Gamyi- susurraba para sí el pequeño hobbit.

- Tranquilo, Sam- dijo dulcemente Mislif-. De nada servirá que te preocupes por lo que no ves, hasta que sea demasiado visible el peligro. Yo también estoy nerviosa, pero no sacaremos nada bueno si lo tomamos demasiado en serio.  
Avanzaban y avanzaban, y lo único que parecía cambiar era el aire, que cada vez era más sofocante. Lo más serio de todas las jornadas de caminata fue cuando Gandalf exclamó: "¡No tengo ningún recuerdo de este sitio!" Aquello fue lo que más alarmó a la Compañía, pues no se hallaban en condiciones de perderse. Así que decidieron descansar en aquel sitio. No perdieron tiempo, y comenzaron a desenrollar las mantas para dormir. Estaban todos en silencio y sombríamente tensos, hasta que se sobresaltaron al oír un ruido dentro del pozo, donde estaba Pippin.  
- ¿Qué es eso?- exclamó Gandalf, girándose hacia el hobbit.

- No se preocupen- contestó Pippin, con un movimiento de manos-. Fui yo. Lancé una piedra al pozo y...  
- ¡Tuk estúpido!- gruñó el viejo mago, llamando la atención de todos-. Éste es un viaje serio, y no una excursión hobbit. Tírate tú mismo la próxima vez, y no molestarás más. ¡Ahora quédate quieto!  
- Gandalf...- musitó Mislif bastante sorprendida-. No veo que sea tan irresponsable que...- Tom-tap, tap-tom-. ¿Qué rayos...?- Tap-tom, tom-tap, tap-tap, tom.  
- Eso era el golpe de un martillo, o nunca he oído uno- dijo Gimli, acercándose al viejo mago.  
Pippin fue obligado a hacer la primera guardia, por su irresponsabilidad, pero Gandalf, que no pudo pegar ojo, lo relevó. Al cabo de seis horas de intranquilo sueño, los despertó diciendo que mientras todos dormían él había tomado su decisión, la cual escogía hacia dónde seguir el camino. Aquello pareció dar buen resultado, ya que avanzaron más de quince millas, a un paso más rápido y seguro, a diferencia de la jornada anterior.

- Despierta, joven dama. Mislif... ¡Vaya, qué sueño más pesado tiene!  
- Ja, ja. Esta chiquilla para despertar necesita que un troll la pisotee, Legolas.  
- Tienes razón.  
- ¡Por Elendil, cállense!- balbuceó Mislif al oír aquellas familiares voces cerca suyo. La primera era la suave y querida voz de Legolas, y la otra era la ronca voz de Gimli.  
- ¡Chiquilla! ¡Mira quién vino a despertarte!- rió el Enano, refiriéndose a Legolas.  
- ¡Escucha, gruñón!- replicó la joven, levantándose de un salto-. ¡¿Por qué no vas a ver si está oscuro afuera, y vuelves cuando hayas logrado dar con la salida?  
- ¡Admite que a ti te gustaría realizar ese mismo viaje con Legolas!- bromeó Gimli.  
- ¡Cállate, que hoy no estoy de buen humor para tus bromas!  
- Si algún día vas a estar de buen humor, yo seré el Rey de la Tierra Media.  
- ¡Ese día será mi funeral!- replicó Mislif-. ¡Triste sería, pues nadie quisiera ser gobernado por un gruñón, descortés, impertinente, sucio, ególatra, débil y soberbio Enano!  
- No me provoques, chiquilla, pues a mi tampoco me gustaría ir al funeral de una maleducada, gruñona, violenta, impertinente, descortés y... orgullosa jovencita...  
- Sólo estás copiando lo que dije yo...  
- ¡Ya, basta!- rió Legolas interponiéndose entre ambos-. No es que Gimli esté copiando lo que dices, Mislif; es sólo que ustedes se parecen mucho y no lo pueden evitar.  
- ¡Legolas!- exclamó la joven consternada-. ¡Acabas de ofenderme como nunca lo habías hecho!  
- Eso ha sido el golpe más bajo a mi orgullo, Elfo- se quejó Gimli, moviendo la cabeza en actitud negativa.  
- Excelente manera de despertar: una pelea- gruñó Boromir con desdén.  
- Si no cierras la boca, comenzarás otra conmigo- replicó Mislif, esta vez molesta en serio.  
- No comiencen, por favor- balbuceó Pippin, refregándose los ojos.  
- Lo mismo digo- dijo Merry-. ¡Gandalf!  
En aquel momento, el viejo mago despertaba a Frodo, y los demás alcanzaron a oír lo que decía.  
- ... No me equivoqué. Estamos muy arriba, en el lado este de Moria. Antes de que termine la jornada tenemos que encontrar las Grandes Puertas y ver ante nosotros las aguas del Lago Espejo, en el Valle del Arroyo Sombrío.

Mislif suspiró con alivio. Había conocido Moria, y, a pesar de que no había sido como lo había esperado, se sintió satisfecha de poder comentar, tal vez a Oliv, por el lugar que había pasado.  
Antes de desayunar, Mislif vio cómo Legolas arreglaba la cuerda de su arco. Le pareció interesante y la vez práctico aprender a ocupar el arco y la flecha, por si algún día los dardos, y la daga que llevaba, le eran prescindibles o escasos. Así que se acercó al Elfo y le dijo, una vez que él había terminado de arreglar su arma:  
- Legolas, ¿me enseñarías a lanzar flechas con un arco?  
- ¿Te gustaría aprender?- preguntó él sonriendo.  
- Sí. Además me sería muy útil en algún momento.  
- Muy bien- dijo Legolas-. Entonces, ven aquí.  
Mislif se acercó y estiró el brazo para que él le pasara el arco, pero algo no previsto ni intencionado pasó: Legolas se puso detrás de ella, sujetó las manos de la joven con las suyas y puso el arco en ellas. Cualquier persona que no hubiera visto el arma, habría pensado que el Elfo la estaba abrazando.  
- Mira, tienes que sujetarlo de aquí, con mucha fuerza- decía Legolas muy cerca del oído de Mislif. Ella, por su parte, estaba con los colores subidos al rostro e intentaba parecer normal a duras penas. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Legolas junto al suyo y sus manos sujetas a las de ella, situación que hubiera puesto a cualquier mujer nerviosa, de haber estado enamorada-. Luego sujetas la flecha así- seguía diciendo Legolas-, ¡eso es! Y ahora, la sueltas- la flecha salió disparada del arco y se incrustó en la pared frente a ellos-. ¡Excelente, joven dama!- sonrió Legolas, mientras Mislif se volvía a mirarlo. Su rubor había bajado un poco, pero aún así intentó no mirarlo a los ojos-. Ahora lanza una tú sola.  
- Eeh... Está bien- la joven, un poco aturdida, lanzó una flecha, casi sin mirar, que fue a clavarse en la misma pared, pero bastante más lejos de la anterior, y muy cerca de la cabeza de Gimli.  
- ¡Hey, chiquilla!- exclamó el Enano molesto-. ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Ya sé que me tienes envidia, pero contrólate!  
- Gracias, Legolas- balbuceó Mislif, sin tomar en cuenta a Gimli.  
- No fue nada- contestó él.

Luego de desayunar, la Compañía se puso en marcha y comenzaron a recorrer un amplio corredor, donde, más adelante, se podía ver una tenue luz, que iba en aumento y que a los ojos de todos era una enceguecedora luz de ánimo.  
- ¡Ay!- se quejó Mislif, al tropezar con algo duro en el camino-. ¿Qué es esto...?  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Aragorn.  
- Sí, pero, escucha, esos eran...  
No alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues acababan de llegar a una iluminada cámara. Por una abertura entraba una luz que caía en una especie de mesa, en medio de la estancia. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no era así, ya que sobre una losa de piedra había grabadas unas runas, que Gandalf leyó y decían: "Balin, Hijo de Fundin, Señor de Moria"  
Todos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que comenzaron a buscar algún indicio de explicación por la muerte de Balin. Había un gran desorden, pues muchas espadas y hachas rotas había en el suelo, junto a cadáveres, con huesos desparramados. Quedaron sorprendidos al notar que algunas de las espadas eran de orcos.  
"Entonces, yo tenía razón- pensó Mislif, sintiéndose nerviosa-. Lo que me hizo tropezar eran huesos..."

Finalmente, Gandalf se acercó a recoger un grueso libro, que estaba desgarrado, apuñalado y quemado en algunas partes, sin contar algunas manchas oscuras, como de sangre... Mislif, al verlo, sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.  
Gandalf lo puso sobre la losa, y algunos se acercaron para verlo mejor. Luego, el viejo mago explicó que parecía ser un registro de azares y fortunas que vivió el pueblo de Balin. Leyó un poco de lo que decía, pero estaba en algunas partes interrumpido.  
Lo peor fue cuando Gandalf leyó las palabras "No podemos salir" y "Están acercándose", pues un estremecimiento general se dio en la Compañía, seguido de un miedo repentino.  
Apenas habían decidido volver a la anterior sala para tomar otro camino, cuando se oyó un gran ruido, que hizo sobresaltarse a todos y volverse hacia la puerta en posición de defensa. Bum, bum... retumbaba una especie de tambor. Luego, se oyó una terrible explosión, repetida por el eco, y que fue acompañada por un cuerno, que hizo que otros más resonaran en respuesta, acompañados de voces roncas, gritos y pies que corrían.

- ¡Se acercan!- gritó Legolas, adelantándose un poco. Mislif se dio cuenta de que se colocaba delante de ella, tal vez inconscientemente. Aun así, Mislif hizo lo que pudo para correrse hacia un lado.  
- No podemos salir...- murmuró Gimli, con voz de ultratumba.  
- ¡Atrapados!- gritó Gandalf, dando una patada al suelo-. ¿Por qué me retrasé? Aquí estamos, encerrados como ellos antes- sus palabras causaron estremecimiento entre los hobbits-. Pero entonces yo no estaba aquí- dijo, rápida y paternalmente, como para calmarlos-. Veremos qué...  
Bum, bum...  
- ¡Cierren las puertas y atránquelas!- gritó Aragorn. Su orden fue obedecida al instante, por Boromir y Gimli-. Y no descarguen los bultos mientras les sea posible. Quizá aún tengamos posibilidad de escapar.  
Sonó otro cuerno y unos pies avanzaban por el pasillo. Todos prepararon sus espadas y armas..., y dardos.  
De pronto, se oyó una voz ronca, rasposa y cruel, que decía:  
- ¿Quién viene aquí a perturbar el descanso de Balin, Señor de Moria?  
Hubo una risas que acompañaron sus palabras, pero que provocaron que la sangre de Gimli ardiera de furia. Bum, bum, bum... seguían retumbando los tambores.  
- Son orcos, muchos- informó Gandalf sombrío, luego de echar una mirada-. Y algunos son corpulentos y malvados: uruks negros de Mordor.  
- ¿Uruks?- preguntó Mislif extrañada. En su vida había oído hablar de ellos.  
- Sí- contestó Gandalf sin entender-. No se han decidido a atacar todavía, pero hay algo más ahí. Un gran troll de las cavernas, creo, o más que uno. No hay esperanzas de poder escapar por ese lado- indicó una de las puertas.

Mislif apenas escuchaba lo que decían los demás, sino que concentraba a sus finos oídos en lo que pasaba afuera, y que extrañamente estaba muy tranquilo. Sólo pudo oír respiraciones pesadas que trataban de ser controladas por sus dueños; también pisadas nerviosas. Sin embargo, todo fue interrumpido por unos pies pesados que se oyeron, comprobando las palabras de Gandalf.  
Boromir intentó en vano bloquearles la entrada a los visitantes de dudosa bienvenida. Mislif sintió, como si viniera de muy lejos, cómo el brazo de Legolas la rodeaba para llevarla consigo al otro extremo de la cámara con los demás. Finalmente, y tras una serie de fuertes golpes, la puerta cedió y comenzó a abrirse. Aparecieron por la abertura miembros de un gran cuerpo, troll sin duda. Boromir atacó, nuevamente en vano, a lo que se unió Frodo en un ataque de ira, enterrando a Dardo, su espada, en el pesado pie de la bestia.  
Lograron trancar la puerta, pero ya era demasiado obvio el futuro: debían luchar si querían salvarse. Los orcos atacaban la puerta con furia, mientras sus martillos resonaban en las paredes.

- Legolas, suéltame- murmuró Mislif, al notar que nuevamente su compañero Elfo le impedía sufrir mayores riesgos.  
- Pero...  
- Si no lo haces tendrás muchos más problemas para atacar- dijo la joven con determinación, a la vez que sonaba otro cuerno y la abertura de la puerta se ensanchaba y las flechas comenzaban a silbar alrededor de la Compañía. Sintieron cómo el corazón les latía rápidamente, pues los orcos eran incontables, pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para vencerlos. Legolas aceptó las palabras de Mislif y lanzó certeras flechas, lo mismo que hizo Mislif con sus dardos. Gimli, Aragorn y Boromir también actuaron muy bien; asimismo, pero a su manera, los hobbits y Gandalf. Haber contado los minutos de lucha hubiera sido imposible, pues cada segundo de pelea era larguísimo. Muchos orcos retrocedieron chillando, pero casi al instante, y mientras la Compañía intentaba una retirada, un jefe orco entró con otros, que se apretaron en la entrada. Aquel orco, de ojos como carbones, tan oscuros que ni siquiera la oscuridad de Moria se le comparaba, se abalanzó contra Frodo, lanzándole una flecha, la cual le llegó, para consternación de todos, en el lado derecho. Andúril, la espada de Aragorn, hirió en la cabeza al atacante, haciendo retroceder a los demás orcos.  
- ¡Frodo...!- gritó Mislif, a la vez que se acercaba corriendo hacia él, pero el brazo de Legolas la detuvo, ya que Gandalf había gritado: "¡Ahora! Es nuestra última posibilidad. ¡Corramos!"- ¡Suéltame!- vociferó Mislif, batiéndose en libertad del brazo del Elfo que la tiraba para correr, mientras él empujaba a Gimli, que se había detenido en la tumba de Balin. Aragorn había recogido a Frodo, quien yacía junto a una pared, y empujó a correr a Merry y Pippin, que parecía petrificados de miedo. Boromir cerró una de las puertas, pero sin trabarla. De pronto, oyeron una voz jadeante que decía: "Me encuentro bien. Puedo caminar. ¡Bájame!"- ¡Frodo, por Elendil!- exclamó Mislif sorprendida, pero visiblemente aliviada.

- ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!- exclamó Aragorn, quien casi lo dejó caer por la sorpresa, a la vez que hacía que los pies del hobbit tocaran el suelo.

Seguirían corriendo, luego de que las palabras de Gandalf les indicaran siempre bajar hacia la derecha. Pero Aragorn no cedió, pues no estaba de acuerdo en que Gandalf defendiera las puertas solo. El viejo mago aseguró que en aquel caso no se necesitaban espadas. Mislif giró la cabeza, al oír que Gandalf se quedaría solo, y con un fuerte tironeo, logró zafarse del brazo de Legolas.  
- ¡Joven dama, regresa!- gritó preocupado. Suspirando con ira se abstuvo a seguir a los demás y se lanzó en busca de Mislif, quien en ese momento le gritaba a Gandalf "¡No puedes quedarte aquí!"- ¡Se acabó!- gritó Legolas tomando a la joven por la cintura, y con un brazo la trajo hacia sí-. ¡Ya no seré amable!- le dijo, mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de los demás, con Mislif en brazos.  
- ¡Bájame!- gruñó Mislif, que no veía nada a su alrededor, excepto la luz que emanaba la vara de Gandalf, la cual se hacía cada vez más pequeña a medida que avanzaban. Se sintió como una idiota, pues todos, cuando se detuvieron al cabo de unos minutos, y a pesar de la oscuridad, notaron aquella situación-. ¡Bájame!- repitió la joven con un hilo de voz. Oyeron la voz de Gandalf, arriba, como un eco de sus murmullos en aquella bóveda. También se oían, de vez en cuando, el redoble de tambores. Bum, bum. Finalmente, Legolas bajó a Mislif, pero sólo para que tocaran suelo sus pies, pues aferró a la joven contra él, sin intención de soltarla.  
El tambor redobló sus intensidad con furia, y una luz brilló en lo alto. Entonces, el tambor se detuvo y enmudeció; pero no todo fue cierto alivio, ya que Gandalf cayó en medio de la Compañía de bruces.  
- ¡Gandalf!- gritaron Merry y Pippin adelantándose.  
- ¡Bien, bien! ¡Problema terminado!- sonrió ante la sorpresa de todos, mientras se levantaba trabajosamente-. He hecho lo que he podido. Mislif, Aragorn, deberían tenerme más confianza, a pesar de que he encontrado la horma de mi zapato y muy cerca estuve de que me destruyeran- suspiró-. ¡Pero no se queden ahí! ¡Vamos! Tendrán que ir sin luz... un rato, pues estoy un poco sacudido- rió entre dientes-. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde estás, Gimli?- el Enano se adelantó-. ¡Ven adelante conmigo! ¡Sígannos los demás, y no se separen!- sonrió con burla, al ver cómo Legolas aferraba a Mislif.  
- ¿Piensas acaso llevarme abrazada?- gruñó Mislif cuando comenzaban a avanzar.  
- No te estoy abrazando- replicó Legolas, comenzando a moverse-. Es sólo para que no vayas por este lugar cometiendo imprudencias. Y, a pesar de que ya te dije que esto no es un abrazo, pienso llevarte así, mientras me sea posible.  
- Haz lo que quieras- murmuró Mislif con desgana-. Ya veo que te encanta dejarme en ridículo.  
- Sabes que no lo hago por eso- dijo Legolas-. Sólo me pre...  
- Sólo te preocupas por mí, porque soy débil, mujer, joven, inmadura, imprudente, impertinente... Ni siquiera mi madre me trataba así- interrumpió Mislif, separándose con fuerza del Elfo-. ¡Legolas, no me merezco ser tratada como una inútil! Si yo me ofrecí a venir fue aceptando que podría morir. Así que preocúpate por salir tú de aquí primero, y luego fíjate en los demás. Además, tu misión es proteger al Portador del Anillo- susurró adelantándose entre los demás de la Compañía. Esta vez, y mientras bajaban escaleras estrechas, Mislif se sintió como una estúpida. ¡Siempre demostraba ser impertinente, fría y demasiado directa! Sabía que Legolas debía de sentirse mal, pero no tanto como ella, pues era ella misma la que lo amaba en secreto.  
Siguieron caminando en la oscuridad, con una velocidad un tanto imprudente para el momento, pero necesaria. No hablaban mucho, pero las cosas comenzaron a complicarse más, cuando Gimli dijo:  
- Creo que hay una luz adelante. Pero no es la luz del día. Es roja. ¿Qué puede ser?  
Pasados unos segundos todos pudieron verla, a través de un pasadizo. A pesar de que aquella luz no tranquilizaba los nervios de la Compañía, los ayudó a identificar donde estaban. Descendían una pendiente bastante lisa, lo que la hacía resbalosa, en cierta forma. Lo que tampoco mejoraba era el aire, que se hacía muy sofocante y provocaba que Legolas se desesperara internamente por sentir la brisa en las copas de los árboles.  
Bum, bum, bum. Retumbaron nuevamente las paredes por el tambor. Gandalf comunicó que sabía dónde estaban. Habían llegado al Primer Nivel, inmediatamente debajo de las Puertas. Era la Segunda Sala de la Antigua Moria. Se veía un Puente, que debían cruzar, para seguir por una ancha escalinata, seguido por un pasillo, también ancho, que atravesaba la Primera Sala, y luego ¡ya estarían afuera! Sin embargo, algo llegó para perturbar la última carrera en busca de la anhelada luz y libertad, y no sólo se trataban de las flechas orcas que habían retomado su tarea ni del abismo negro que se abría bajo el Puente de Khazad-dûm. Legolas fue el primero en encontrar la respuesta a aquella luz roja. Habían comenzado a correr en fila de a uno por el Puente, cuando el Elfo se había girado para lanzar una flecha con su arco, pero cuando la iba a soltarla de la cuerda una sombra de pánico lo envolvió. Lanzó un grito de desesperación y terror, que hizo que Mislif diera media vuelta y se detuviera para ver lo que le ocurría. Deseó nunca haberlo hecho, pues la visión de su rostro la aterrorizó, pero nada comparado con lo que apareció detrás de los orcos, que hizo que unas llamas bajo ellos, en el Puente, se alzaran.  
- ¡Un Balrog!- gritó Legolas aterrorizado-. ¡Ha venido un Balrog!  
El Balrog era una bestia de fuego, que llevaba en una mano un puñal como una lengua de fuego, y en la otra un enorme látigo y que comenzó a correr hacia ellos con furia. Parecía una especie de toro, pero mil veces peor; primero porque las llamas le obedecían.  
- ¡Por el Puente!- gritó Gandalf-. ¡Huyan! Es un enemigo que supera todos sus poderes. Yo le cerraré el paso. ¡Huyan!  
Mislif no podía explicar lo que sentía en aquel momento. Era una extraña sensación... Parecía que nunca la había sentido... O nunca la había sentido en serio. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué podía expresar lo que pasaba por ella? Había una palabra: Miedo... Eso era. Tanto así que la dejó petrificada, viendo cómo el Balrog se adelantaba. Escuchó un cuerno... ¿De dónde provenía...?  
Aragorn y Boromir se negaron a huir y abandonar a Gandalf, y permanecieron detrás de él. Mislif sintió que alguien- era Gimli- la llevaba hasta el umbral que había en el extremo de la sala, cruzando el Puente. Cuando volvió en sí, Mislif pudo ver al Balrog, delante de Gandalf, Aragorn y Boromir. En aquel momento, el viejo mago gritaba con una voz autoritaria y fuerte:  
- ¡No puedes pasar! Soy un servidor del Fuego Secreto, que es dueño de la llama de Anor. No puedes pasar. El fuego oscuro no te servirá de nada, llama de Udún. ¡Vuelve a la Sombra! No puedes pasar.  
A pesar del impacto de las palabras de Gandalf y del silencio de muerte, unas flechas orcas atravesaron el lugar para atacarlos. Unas rebotaron en el arco del umbral, pero una de ellas llegó a un blanco certero: se incrustó en el hombro de Mislif, muy cerca de su cuello. Casi nadie notó lo que había ocurrido, cuando la joven caía de rodillas al suelo, víctima de un enorme dolor. Sólo una persona desvió la vista de lo que ocurría con el Balrog: Legolas. Éste último lanzó un grito de terror al ver a Mislif con una flecha enterrada. La joven, lo último que logró ver, antes de que la Oscuridad de Moria y el dolor la invadieran fue al Balrog dando un salto hacia adelante...


End file.
